The Silver Knight
by P.J.D.Toquero
Summary: "They say some words can kill a man, but I never believed it... until that night she smiled, turned her back, walked out of my life and said... goodbye."
1. Prologue The monster I've become Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. That'll be too much hard work if I did own it. Also, I'm always busy and most of all _LAZY._

_

* * *

_

**The Monster that I've become Part I**

**

* * *

**

His cloak bellowed behind him as a strong wind passed. He softly blew on his hand as he neared on an old, supposedly abandoned building in the outskirts of the city. He paused to survey the aging edifice in front of him and took slow steady steps towards its entrance. Ahead of him were two muscled men who stand guard on its narrow entrance. One of them, the one with a cigarette on his mouth, noticed the approaching stranger and went to check him out.

He put a hand in front of the face of the young stranger.

"Hold on there kid", he surveyed him "… where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

The young stranger could distinctly smell the scent of tobacco and …blood.

He looked directly to the man's bloodshot eyes and the man flinched slightly at the deep, cold, penetrating stare of the stranger.

"I've come to see your boss." he said with authority in voice.

The man beside the other one went near as well and crossed his arms and smiled sarcastically at the seemingly foolish statement of the young man, his blunt fangs slightly appearing under his lips.

"Perhaps you have made a mistake, _kid._ There's no _boss_ in here, it's just me and my old friend." he said with a clear hint of mock in his voice.

The young man clearly didn't buy the lie.

"I must insist that you both take me to your boss… right _now_." he sternly said.

They both looked at each other and laughed. The young man placed both his hand in his pockets and waited for them to finish their laughter. When they did finish, they were still grinning at him.

"You better go home and finish your homework _kid_. This is not a place for you to be playing at." He said with a mocking smile.

The young stranger looked straight at his eyes and, once again, he mildly flinched at the stranger's piercing stare.

"I'm afraid I already did", he took a step forward "and I will leave only, and only _if_, I meet your boss, Mr. Hudson to be precise."

The man laughed again while his friend remained silent. There is something that tells him that this young man presents some sort of danger. Those eyes clearly show it; eyes that belonged to a ruthless killer. He should know, he's been one after all. But it was not this intense, nor this bloodcurdling. He cautiously snaked his hand on the knife in his pocket, just incase.

The young man let out a small sigh. Certainly he couldn't just simply behead both of them just as simple as that, unless of course _if_, their name were in the blacklist. But then again, rules are just rules. He wouldn't mind bending it a _little_ bit, especially if it concerns individuals that are potentially dangerous to humans and vampires alike. But to do so, he would need a good reason.

The man, who now stopped laughing, adapted a more serious face, perhaps because he felt the uneasiness of his buddy and the dangerous vibe that the young man was slowly emitting.

"So what if I don't? What are you going to do? Kill us both?" he challenged him.

The young man smiled slowly which sent shivers down their spine. There was something scary in it that is so hard to describe.

"Maybe…" he softly said as though it was a whisper.

The word he said clearly provoked both of them as they glared at the young man who weren't the least bit intimidated.

"Kill us huh? You've got guts to say that," he said as he clenched his fist. "…so why don't you take this as well!"

The man charged at him violently and threw his fist with full force at the young stranger. His brown eyes had turned blood red and his blunt fangs had lengthened as he did this. He smirked triumphantly, thinking that the young stranger has not expected this and would surely be hit square on the face.

But to his great shock, the young man reacted with a much quicker move than him. He formed his fist and parried the man's punch; his own knuckle against the man's knuckle.

There was a loud snap and a sound that resembled a rock hitting another rock.

The man fell on his knee, clutching his own broken hand and howling in tremendous pain. The young stranger stared down at him with a blank expression on his handsome face.

The other one was momentarily shocked at the sight. They were both vampires and obviously superior in most aspects than humans. Yet, his comrade was taken down by a simple counter punch. And worst, his bones were practically shattered inside his hand even though vampire bones were two to three times stronger than that of a human.

How is this even possible?

But still, the man somehow recovered from his shock and glared at the young stranger. He is clearly a threat and should be taken down, right here and right now.

He spit out his cigarette and pulled the knife out behind him. His dark eyes had turned blood red and his fangs lengthen as well. He circled the young stranger as though he was a delicious prey, his knife being juggled from one hand to the other. Then, seeing the right opportunity, he charged at him with inhuman speed and the will to stab the young stranger on his heart.

The young stranger rolled his eyes and muttered, "Another troublesome bastard."

The young stranger waited for the knife to close the gap and then he stepped aside, avoiding his attack with ease. He then grabbed the man's left arm and snapped his bones, rendering it useless as he dropped the knife on the ground along with his knees and screamed in unbearable pain.

The young stranger sighed in disappointment and looked down at them.

Seeing the young stranger's reaction insulted them and they both glared at him, while he stared back at them coldly.

"W-w-what on hell are you?" they both asked as they clutched their injuries.

"Who knows?" he nonchalantly said as he passed them.

The two, being outrage by the fact that they were both taken down by this young stranger with great ease as though they were just nothing, blindly rushed towards him, claws fully extended with the only intention of ripping his throat out

The young stranger had anticipated this and he smoothly back flipped and then landed behind them. And on that exact moment, vines suddenly erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves on the two. They looked in shock at what had strangled them both.

"What the-! What the hell's happening?"

They struggled with all of their strength in freeing themselves but it was rendered useless in the end. The vines were strong, abnormally strong. And as they try to free themselves, the vines just kept on getting tighter around their bodies.

The young stranger, once again, had simply passed between them.

"I suggest that you both calm yourselves down." he said with his back on them. "It will just tighten them more, effectively crushing both of you. You don't have to worry because I won't be killing the both of y-"

He suddenly stopped as he smelled a vaguely familiar scent in the air; the scent of his informant… along with his death. The scent carried his eyes at the far corner beside the dumpster. He grumbled in anger and turned around to face the two.

"You killed him didn't you?" he asked with a deadly hint of anger in his voice.

They stared at the direction to which the young stranger was just looking a short moment ago and then back to him. And then it hit them. The traitor was working for this one, and then they gave him a malicious grin despite their situation as they learned about this little fact.

"Yeah we did… and we enjoyed seeing him suffer till the end." said the man with a victorious grin plastered on his face. "You should have seen him beg for his life, that god dammed traitor. He was a friend of yours wasn't he? I heard him saying something about someone burning this place to the ground before I cut his throat off. Guess you were just too l-"

He stopped as he saw the young stranger draw a long katana-like blade inside his coat and swung it with lightning speed at him, only for it to stop just an inch from their throat. They both stared with obvious fear at the lethally sharp looking blade as their sweat drop. The young stranger was staring at them with suppressed anger visible in his velvety eyes. Anyone who could have seen that would have peed on their pants on the instant. But they didn't, they were too terrified to even breathe properly.

The young stranger slowly closed his eyes and took a slow steady exhale of breath before staring coldly back at them.

"He was not friend of mine but just a mere vigilant who was brave enough to tip me of this location." he looked up to survey the old edifice with disgust in his eyes. "He just wanted to be at peace with himself and his past sins. But you…" he averted his gaze back to them and for a moment, they thought his eyes flushed a dark shade of red, but then it returned to its original cold, velvety color. "…took that chance for him to redeem himself!"

His blade had neared a little bit at their throat and they, if possible, became more afraid of him.

The young stranger then slowly removed the blade from their throat and sheathed it back as he turned around and went at the direction of the body. It was covered in garbage bags and was carelessly thrown at the dumpster along with some random junks. The young stranger looked at it for a moment as he shook his head and look up to stare at the dark sky. He couldn't help but feel guilty about this person's death.

'_If only I was here earlier…'_

He turned around and went to a vacant lot just beside it. He clinched his fist tightly and concentrated his strength on it. The young stranger then punched the ground, forming a considerably deep crater around. He jump out and surveyed his work and then nodding to himself, he raised his hand and vines erupted from the ground and then wrapped itself around the corpse as it carried it and placed it gently in the center of the crater.

He then gave it a silent prayer and motioned the vines to cover the grave before it returned itself in the ground. It was one of the things he could do for him now.

"Your death won't be in vain… that, I assure you." he then knelt on one leg. "So please… rest in peace." he softly said as he stood up, not bothering to wipe the dirt off his body.

He went back to where he left the two and proceeded to enter the building, with a painful justice in mind as he dropped his coat on the ground and slowly draw the sword on his back. He then stopped and scanned the building to find out just what he's about to face. He felt the presence of about forty vampires, one noble blood and… a human? He concentrated on that one peculiar presence.

_She_ seemed to be with the noble blood and her presence was rather…weak… she seems to be in trouble.

_'__What's a human girl doing in this wreck?'_

"You will die if you think you could take us all by yourself." said the man with the broken arm.

He opened his eyes and stared back at the man with his cold gaze and the man felt a sweat went pass his forehead.

"You monsters are the ones who are going to die this night… you have my word with that." he coldly said as he turned to enter the building.

But before he finally entered the edifice, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. And even before they could register what was really happening, the vines had fully engulf them and then needle sharp thorns grew on the vines, skewering the two. The vines then started to consume their blood greedily, not intending to leave even a drop. And sensing that its victims are dead, it became totally immobile. And then slowly, roses appeared all over the vines, blood still dripping on its fresh red petals.

"Good riddance…"

He finally entered the edifice and with the sword in hand, a killing aura surrounding him and the thought of not leaving any survivor alive… not even one.

* * *

She stumbled upon the table on the far corner of the dark room. She fell limply on the wooden floor, devoid of her strength. She looked up and saw that the bald man was slowly approaching her with a wicked grin on his scarred face. She screamed weakly and forced herself away from him and towards the wall.

He laughed at her futile attempt.

She felt weak, so very weak. They have heavily drugged her after being abducted on her way home from school. And then after that she was brought to this unknown location and was placed in this room with this man. And she then realizes why she's here after seeing the scarred vampire in front of her. Yes, she knew without a doubt that this man _is_ vampire. She wouldn't be able to forget that face which her father considers to be his greatest enemy. And now this proves why he thought so.

"Please… get away from me!" she pleaded, trying to muster all of her remaining strength.

She slumped weakly on the wall as she tried to keep her balance. She was in mess; her brown eyes drenched in tears and her shoulder length ebony hair messily covering her pretty face.

The man looked down at her hungrily and laughed.

"And why would I let you go, hmm young lady?" he slowly asked, barely covering the excitement in his voice.

His eyes were darting from her neck down to her breast and then back again with unsuppressed maniacal look on his scarred face.

She looked up at him with deep loathing clearly visible on her brown eyes. She smirked at that.

"My Father…" she sniffed, "…will hunt you down!" she angrily said, trying to make herself brave despite the situation she's in.

His eyes widened and turned blood red as his needle-sharp fangs appeared. He then laughed at her mockingly.

"Hunt me?" he smirked, "That _old_ man will hunt me down?" he laughed again as he lifted her chin to face him. "Do you even have the _slightest_ bit of idea that your father has been doing that desperately for the past forty years?" he smirked again as he saw the fear in her eyes. "Your beloved father has already passed his prime and yet," he raised both his arms majestically. "…he still _failed_ to kill me." he looked directly at her frightened eyes. "What made you think he'll even succeed _now_?"

She whimpered weakly and slid herself closer to the wall.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up harshly as she greedily inhaled her scent.

"Damn… you really smell good… so good…"

He pinned her at the wall and looked down at her black school uniform as he licked his lips.

"Why don't we remove this piece of hindrance here so we can start, eh?" he maniacally said.

"Please! NO!" she begged him.

But he was practically deaf about what ever she's about to say. He forcibly open her top and buttons flew away from it, scattering on the floor as her pink brassier were revealed. He looked at it hungrily and smiled wickedly at himself.

"My…" he wiped the drool on his mouth, "… I really like women with large bosoms…"

She slapped him hard on the face as she covers herself with her arms.

"You… you dirt!" she angrily said.

He rubbed the part of his face where he was slapped and smirked.

"Playing hard, eh?" he raised his brows and smiled. "I like that!"

He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them on the wall. He brought his face near her collar bone and ran his tongue towards her neck, liking the taste.

She cried in disgust.

"Ahhh… the taste of a virgin" he lovingly said as he closed his eyes, "How I yearn for one…"

He removed his other hand from her wrist and slowly pulled the strap of her bra down, almost prizing the way he does it.

She used this opportunity to escape from him.

She grabbed his shoulders and used it to balance herself as she kicked his crotch with all the force she could muster.

He fell down on his knees, clutching his manhood as he groaned in pain.

She steadied herself up and forced her body to move towards the door, although she was still clearly groggy and sluggish with her movements. The drug clearly did its job on her.

She leaned on the door and grabbed its old knob. It didn't budge due to being locked down from the other side. She started to hammer the door with her hands in desperation.

"Someone… please… help me out of here…" she weakly pleaded.

She turned around to find that the man had finally recovered, and was glaring at her. And it made her more afraid than ever.

"You… BITCH!" he shouted angrily.

He slapped her on the face and then picked her up with his hand on her throat as she slammed her on the door. And then without warning, he removed her blouse forcefully leaving her only with her skirt and brassiere to cover her fragile form.

"I'm going to make you regret what you just did to me." He darkly said to her left ear.

His grip around her throat tightened as she tried to remove it away from her, but to no avail.

"Your father had given me hell all these past years resulting to these ugly scars and I'm so sick with these." he pointed at the scars on his face. "So as an act of showing my _appreciation_… I will_ rape_ you… suck your _blood dry_… and send your _head_ in a beautiful gift box to him." he smiled wickedly as he saw her eyes widened in fear. "I'm sure he will be _very_ happy to see her only beloved daughter once again."

She shivered uncontrollably at the thought.

"Please, have mercy… please, let me go home…" she weakly pleaded at him.

He grinned darkly.

"Nice try young lady. But I won't let such golden opportunity to simply past my grip, wouldn't I?"

He bared his fangs as his face neared at her neck.

"Somebody (sniff)… please (sniff)… help me…"

"No one's going to come and save you my dear."

She was steadily crying because of the fear and hopelessness that she felt on that moment.

"Help… me…"

She weakly closed her eyes, resigning herself to her impending doom.

His fangs were getting nearer at her exposed neck.

Nearer… nearer… nearer… so close to her neck she can practically feel his excited breathing.

'_Is this the end for me?'_

It was her thought until she heard loud gunshots and some inhuman screams just outside the door.

The vampire throws her on the corner carelessly and she fell, coughing. Visible on his face was surprise and nervousness as he stared at the door.

Then, there was a sudden silence on the other side.

He cautiously approached the door; only for it to suddenly fly away towards him. He swung his arm at the door, shattering it.

There was darkness in the hallway combined with a fog of gray smoke, probably caused by the gunshots.

He squinted at the darkness in font of him and then suddenly, vines attacked him out of nowhere, forcefully slamming him on the opposite wall, practically making a shallow crater on it. He was then covered in rubbles and dust but he still felt fine somehow.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly at the darkness, trying to appear unaffected by the attack on him.

A tall young man with silver hair and cold purple eyes appeared out of the darkness, clutching a blood-drenched blade on his right hand and a silver, heavily customized 45. handgun on his other hand with a name Bloody Rose etched along its barrel.

"The tax collector." he coldly answered back.

* * *

Author's note;

This is my first try here in Fanfiction, so please bear with me okay?

This story would revolve mainly on that silver haired vampire hunter, his life, his true past and the secrets that continually haunt him.

And, unlike some other story here, this would involve some bloody action, but of course there would also be that occasional romance.

Hope you all keep your eye on this!


	2. Prologue The monster I've become Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. That'll be too much hard work if I did own it. Also, I'm always busy and most of all _LAZY._

_

* * *

_

**The Monster that I've become Part II**

**

* * *

**

The young Hunter gave the vampire in front of him a nice, cold glare. He then averted his eyes to the side where the weakened young lady was sitting. For a moment, his facial expression softened as their eyes met. She was crying yet, she didn't remove her gaze from her silver haired savior, not even blinking as though she has never seen anything like him. The Hunter quickly studied her look.

It would seem that she was drugged to keep her from struggling. There was a reddish mark on her pretty face that the young Hunter could tell was done by the noble blood.

And she was practically half naked.

'_Guess I just made it in time.'_

He didn't like to imagine what would have happened if he was not able to stop the noble blood from doing the wicked plan in his rotten mind.

She looked up to him and was momentarily dazed by his soft purple eyes. Her gaze traveled from his eyes to his silver hair and then to his attire.

He was wearing a slashed, black, long sleeved collared shirt paired with a dark blue pair of jeans finished with a pair of black leather shoes. He looked very fashionable; if only he wasn't drenched from head to toe in blood.

With that, she lost consciousness.

The young Hunter removed his gaze from her and returned it to the noble that was still bound by the vines, his momentarily soft gaze returning to its cold exterior.

"Mr. Steve Hudson… am I right?" he casually asked.

The bound vampire glared at him as his eyes turned blood red.

"What do you want?" he asked through gritted fangs.

"Oh, just a simple thing…" he looked around the room with interest and then averted it back to him in a menacing way, "…your _**head**_." he simply said as he lifted his blade towards him.

The vampire stared at his blood-drenched form and let out a disgusted grunt at him as his eyes widened.

"You… did you kill… all of them? My men?" he asked with bit of nervousness.

He tilted his head and let out a disappointed sigh.

"I did leave one though… and the whole process wasn't easy…"

* * *

_Flashback_

The young Hunter entered the old edifice cautiously, hiding himself in the shadow. The whole place was practically dirty, unattended and stinks of old chemicals kept inside the rusty drums littered all over the place. It made his nose itch.

He noticed the door ahead of him that leads to the large room that occupies almost all of the area in the first floor. He closed his eyes and scanned the room behind the door.

He could feel about thirty of them there.

He slowly approached it, but immediately hid himself in the shadow once again as the door suddenly opened and two men came out of it. He decided to observe them for now.

The man ran to the corner and started vomiting while his comrade decided to light a cigarette as he waited for him to finish his work.

"I told you to slow down with the drinking didn't I? Now look what are you doing? Puking your guts out, eh?"

He turned around to face him as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Shut the fuck up will you? This is nothing to me, I could still gulp more."

"Just because we were able to produce that much drugs doesn't mean you could slack out. We still have to deliver it tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just because the boss gets to enjoy that bitch doesn't mean I couldn't do the same with alcohol."

He shook his head as he blew the smoke out of his mouth.

"The boss was planning that for a long time already, just like with those other human girls before. He fucks them, he sucks them dry and we throw the body away just like that." he nonchalantly said as though it was no big deal.

The young Hunter frowns in the darkness with that statement.

"I heard she was special." he said as he straightened himself.

He gave out a humorless chuckle.

"Well she is special… heard she was the daughter of a respected Hunter. And the boss would give her the _special_ treatment she deserves. Heard it was a little favor for her father courtesy of the boss. But she'll be dead in the end, that's for sure."

They decided to go back inside as they both laughed.

"Sucks to be her."

The young Hunter materialized out of the darkness, blocking their path towards the door, clutching the sword tightly in both hands as they both stared at him in surprise.

"No, sucks to be you." he coldly said.

But even before they could react, the Hunter swung his blade with inhuman speed, beheading the both of them.

He stared down at their shaking, headless body without visible emotion on his face.

'_So that girl was the daughter of that veteran Hunter who was reported to have been abducted, huh? I never thought I'd find her here.'_

He went to the door and peeked in.

Everyone seemed to have been enjoying themselves as the Hunter observed them drinking liquors and talking to themselves animatedly. His eyes traveled towards the table where large bricks of illegal drugs were stacked neatly on each other. It would seem that they were celebrating the success of being able to produce a large mass of those drugs.

'_He was right… this place was really turned into a drug den.'_

The young Hunter's mission was to infiltrate the old, two-story building in the outskirts of the city and confirm his informant's story about it being a drug den, ran by a noble blood vampire named Steve Hudson who has been in the Hunter Association's blacklist for a _very_ long time. He was ordered to assassinate the vampire if he does see him as well as neutralizing any possible threats and put a permanent stop on the drug factory's function for good.

He was also ordered to leave at least one survivor to be interrogated in order to extract some useful information that would be conducted by the Association.

But it would seem harder than he thought. Well, he would give it a try… just a try.

"Shouldn't we be in patrol right now?"

The Hunter's eyes turned to the group of vampires on the far corner of the room.

One of them stared at his own watch.

"You're right, the two should have returned by now to call for their next relief." he turned to the man on his side that was busy gulping a bottle of beer. "Fred, you go check them."

The man put down the bottle and looked at the man incredulously.

"Why should it be me?"

He rolled his eyes.

"That's because _you_ are the next relief, asshole!"

He grunted in response.

"Tsk, yeah whatever…"

He put up his hand in resignation as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Who does he think is he? Barking out orders…" he muttered to himself.

He grabbed the door knob and was about to turn it when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to find himself impaled with a blade that passed right through the door. He was about to scream when suddenly the door was blown back, taking him with it and crushing him on the opposite wall.

Everyone in the room stood up and stared in shock at the source of the commotion. Only to find the door covering their crushed comrade who was bathing in his own blood. They then turned to face the door where the young Hunter slowly appeared.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?" one of them asked at the young Hunter, although fearing that they already know the answer to the question.

The Hunter surveyed them carefully, making sure to confirm that each face to be in his blacklist.

"You already knew what I am… and you already knew why I'm here."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"You're the Hunter that the traitor was working for…" he smirked sarcastically at the Hunter. "And I'm guessing you're here to avenge him."

His gaze momentarily lingered on the staircase that leads to the second floor and back to them.

"You're half right."

Some of them laughed while the others smiled mockingly at the Hunter.

"And you actually think that you're strong enough to handle us all? The moment you entered that door proved how impulsive and foolish you really are,_young man_"

The Hunter casually took three steps towards them, making them retreat a little bit.

"Maybe I could defeat you all, or maybe I couldn't… but then again, we won't know unless we give it a try, right?"

The Hunter pulled his sleeves up to have more freedom with his movement. His dark collared shirt made him blend with the darkness. He turned to face them with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

One of them took a step forward.

"Your ignorance would bring you nothing but** death**!" he snarled.

The Hunter slowly unsheathed his sword, his left hand holding the scabbard while his right hand held the blade.

His purple eyes screamed of unfathomable danger.

"We'll see… so who goes first?"

Their eyes turned blood red as they glared at him, with the only intent of ripping him to shreds.

Then, as if to answer his question, one of them leapt high in the air with a loud battle cry and a broken bottle in hand intent on stabbing it on the hunter's heart.

He looked up and jumped as well; only higher than his opponent. He sliced him vertically in half, blood splashing all over the crowd below. He then landed gracefully in the middle of the crowd causing them to back away from him cautiously. He stared at them coldly; unafraid of the enemies that surrounds him.

Seeing they were against an armed enemy, they too armed themselves with whatever they could find that can be considered as a weapon; chairs, bottles, pipes, while others preferred their claws to do the trick.

"Now, we will see how tough you really are, pup." said the one in front of him with a confident grin plastered on his face.

The Hunter raised his eyebrow in boredom.

"Yeah! And after this we will—"

He wasn't able to finish what he's about to say as the Hunter swiftly beheaded him; his head falling under his comrade's feet.

That was the switch.

The ones nearest to him charged forward. But the Hunter anticipated their attack as he swung his blade in a circular motion; cutting all five of them in half, blood spurting all over him, guts spilling on the floor.

Three more charged at him with their respective weapons in their hands.

The vampire swung the chair forcefully and the Hunter dodged it easily and countered with a thrust of his blade towards the vampire's throat. He fell, gurgling in own blood. He then turned to face the other two who was about to land a fatal blow at him. He out speed them by stabbing the first one on the chest and then pulled the blade forcefully, hitting the other one with his elbow on the gut, staggering him. The Hunter then turned to deliver a fatal strike to him; cutting him from hip toward his shoulder.

Another vampire was able to sneak behind him and was about to stab the Hunter's unprotected back when he suddenly felt a great pain in his gut. The Hunter had impaled his blade on his enemy's stomach with his back on him. He then removed it by pulling the blade downward, which caused the vampire to spill his guts on the floor.

They stared at his blood-drenched form and they couldn't help but feel the hair on their neck stand up. The Hunter tilted his head as though he was insulting them.

They growled in unison of rage.

Six of them looked at each other and nodded, deciding a plan on that very moment.

Three of them charged forward and the other three launched themselves in the air, hoping to overpower the Hunter with their own number.

But the he knew better.

He just stood there, casually, without the least bit of worry that he is about to be pounced flat by these vampires.

They continued with their attack on him, until they were a distance of six feet… five feet… four feet…

They found it to be strange that the Hunter wasn't doing anything; simply standing there. But still, they continued.

Three feet… two feet…

They were too late to realize that they were caught in a trap set by the young Hunter.

One foot…

Multiple vines erupted from the ground and mercilessly impaled all six of them. The thorny vines then wrapped themselves around their dying prey and started to greedily consume their blood.

The remaining ones stared at the sight in front of them in utmost horror.

The vines which were momentarily immobile, had begun to unwrap themselves on their victims; sensing that there's no more blood left to absorb. The vines dropped their corpse which turned into gray wrinkled lumps, similar to gray raisins, clearly showing that they were sucked dry of every fluid in their body.

Now the sight, if possible, became more disturbing than ever.

He just stood there, sword at ready as blood pooled under his feet. While the body of his enemies, which were practically mutilated, scattered around him. And he did it in a mere three minutes.

He moved his gaze at them in a taunting way, beckoning them to attack him. They felt insulted that such a young man was able to bring them down without much effort on his part.

Anger getting the best of them, they blindly rushed towards him, their blood red eyes getting even brighter.

"That's the spirit." he coldly said as he rushed towards them as well.

He took the first one out by ducking the vampire's strike; he then swung his sword downward, cutting him vertically in half.

Another one swung his claw at him but was blocked by the hunter's scabbard. He then pushed him back, leaving him open. The Hunter continuously stabbed him in quick successive strikes and lifted him with the sword and forcefully throwing him to the wall.

He sensed another one on his right and, without even looking, the Hunter grabbed his face and slammed his head on the floor, crushing it as well as his skull.

Hearing another battle cry on top of him, he look up to see another one was about to pounce him. He gripped his blade with both hands and swung it like a baseball bat; cutting the vampire in half.

Another one was able to swiftly close the gap between them. The vampire smirked, thinking that he'll be able to land a lethal blow from behind.

But to his shock, he found the hunter's blade just millimeters away from his throat. He stood there; frozen by his fear for this being. And then without warning, the Hunter struck his left chest with his bare hand, pulling his still beating heart out. The vampire looked at it in horror. And then without warning, the Hunter smashed the organ right on to the vampire's face, sending him a few feet away.

The few remaining ones stopped dead on that.

A Vampire Hunter is strong, they knew that.

But definitely _not_ this strong.

A Hunter couldn't possibly gain such attributes even if he or she trained their asses off. It was simply humanly impossible.

Unless…

Their eyes widened, losing its red tint as they took a step backwards in fear as realization splashed over them like a bucket of ice water. Standing in front of them is the person that bears the alias of the Hunter Association's most notorious agent, of that they are sure now.

One of them raised an accusing finger at the young Hunter.

"You're… you're the Silver Knight!" he said in horror.

The young Hunter stared at him and merely shrugged.

"So they say…" he causally said.

They looked at each other nervously.

"But… but you can't be true!"

"I've killed most of you and I'm standing right here in front of you. Do you still think I'm not true?"

"But you're just… just a newly spawned myth."

"A myth that tells you about a young Vampire Hunter who leaves no survivor on his missions? A blood thirsty Vampire Hunter who seeks those who's in his blacklist and kills them all? A Vampire Hunter who upholds what is right?" he chuckled humorlessly. "Those are just bullshit... I'm not entirely like that."

"Then… then why are you targeting us? Why us?"

"Your group is one of the biggest suppliers of illegal drugs in the black market, responsible for the numerous disappearances of teenage school girls which are later found raped, sucked dry of blood and good as dead, as well as killing five of my fellow Hunters in the past years." he rubbed his chin. "I think those are reasons enough for me to be here."

They exchange looks of surprises.

"Mr. Hudson told us that he already settled those problems…" one of them said with uncertainty.

The Hunter clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"You should all realize that all of you are just but mere expendable pieces for your boss, he is not at all concerned about any of you nor does he feel that it is right for you to know what is really happening or what he does behind you. So I'm giving you a rare offer; surrender yourselves and let the Vampire Council take care of you without harm while _I_ handle your boss, but **if** you don't accept it, you all suffer the consequence." He tilted his head at them. "It's your call."

There was a short moment of silence.

"Surrender is no longer an option for us."

"Then I take it that you simply wanted to die along with that pathetic reason you have."

They glared at him, sending their eyes crimson once again.

"Dying for Mr. Hudson is _not_ a pathetic reason, nor are we going to die that easily!"

The Hunter nodded to himself.

"Then you're all going to use that experimental drug to defeat me?"

They stared at him disbelief.

"How did you-"

"You can't always keep a secret, a secret. Sooner or later someone's going to find out about your precious weapon, it's just unfortunate for that someone to be_ me_."

There was a long eerie silence between them interrupted only by the rhythmic drops of blood from their fallen comrades.

One of them pulled out a small black bottle and everyone else followed.

They all took one blue tablet from each of their respective bottles and swallowed it. Not long after that, they fell on their knees as their body twitched uncontrollably; reacting to the drug's effect on them.

Their body mass had increased drastically as their fangs lengthen abnormally as well. Their red eyes turned into a shade of dark shade of orange as large veins erupted throughout their body. They let out a loud feral roar as their transformation ended.

The young Hunter on the other hand, was not even showing any signs of fear at their transformation, but rather a genuine look of interest as he raised his brows at them.

"So that's it? THAT is supposed to scare me? It hell looks to me like you're all having a seizure or something."

They roared dangerously at him as their eyes glinted.

"You're going to regret this you fool!" one of them said in a somewhat hoarse voice.

He cocked his head to the side.

"Make me." he simply said.

* * *

Author's note;

Sorry for the late update, been busy with school. But don't worry, I got half of the story in the notes already; just don't have enough time to type it.

Bloody wasn't it? I did say that this story would include _some_ bloody action didn't I?

Next chapter would be longer than this so it might take some little time.

Don't worry about romance though; I got it all set in the later chapters.

P.S.

If you think this one's bloody, wait till you read the next chapter. I'd make sure to do it better.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Prologue The monster I've become Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. That'll be too much hard work if I did own it. Also, I'm always busy and most of all _LAZY._

_

* * *

_

**The Monster that I've become Part III**

* * *

_Continuation of Flashback_

"Prepare yourself, Hunter!!" one of them shouted as he prepared himself to attack.

The vampire lunged himself forward with a confident smirk on his face as his elongated claws appeared, brandishing it proudly as he intended to rip the Hunter's handsome face.

The young Hunter's mouth curled and he let out a disappointed sigh as he shook his head and sheathed his sword.

'_You just won't learn, won't you?'_

The vampire swung his claw vertically with an almost lightning speed that ordinary human eyes wouldn't be able to follow. But to the vampire's great surprise, the Hunter caught his arm in the air nonchalantly. The Hunter's grip tightened and the vampire let out an inhuman scream as he felt his bone cracked under his monstrously strong grip.

It's a good thing that their sound speakers were still on, covering that scream, if not, everyone else in the building would have been alerted of the commotion that is happening. Although the said sound irritates the Hunter's ears because of the music that was playing; he was not really into rock.

The vampire tried to escape his grip by striking his claw on the Hunter with his free arm, but it was rendered futile as the he blocked it with his sheathed blade. The vampire's eyes widened at the strength that the hunter was showing. The Hunter thrust the end handle of his blade on the vampire's midsection and was forced back, staggering. He then gave the vampire a swift round house kick on the face, sending him back at the feet of his comrade with a loud thud.

The Hunter took two steps towards them in an insultingly casual manner.

"I told you vampires to just surrender yourselves but still, you freaks just simply won't listen." he said with a hint of disappointment in his calm voice. "It's still not too late to back out… because _**if**_ you don't," he smiled darkly, "…I'd be _more_ than willing to end your stubbornness right here."

There was a moment of silence and the young Hunter did hope for once for them accept his half-hearted offer for them.

Only to be answered by their chorused, feral roar.

The Hunter slowly closed his eyes and let out a long resigning sigh.

"Very well…"

They all attacked him at the same time, wanting to give him no room to breathe as they assault him in deadly, precise actions.

And for the first time, the Hunter found himself in a very tight condition as he continuously but narrowly dodged all their killing blows thrown at him, finding it surprisingly hard to fight back when they do work together. But it didn't scare the young Hunter, but rather made him more… excited.

He jumped back quickly as he narrowly dodged another strike at him, but it was still able to rip the front hem of his dark shirt, revealing some of his surprisingly well-built physiques. The Hunter then ducked another strike which was intended for his head. He then swiftly unsheathed his blade and retaliated by cutting his attacker from his hip upward his shoulder, splashing more blood on his already blood-drenched form.

The Hunter felt the hair on his neck rise and he dived off his position as a table was sent flying towards him. He quickly picked his self up and swiftly rushed towards his attacker.

With his improved strength, the vampire lifted another table and prepared to slam it on the advancing Hunter. As the he swiftly closed the distance between them, the vampire swung the large wooden table sideways with all the strength that he could give, hoping it would hit the young Hunter.

But the Hunter was far more skilled than he could have ever expected.

The Hunter narrowly dodged his attack by sliding himself on his back, the side of the table just passing the end of his nose by a mere inch. He then used the momentum to slide himself in between the vampire's legs and used the opportunity to cut one of his legs off, causing the vampire to fall on one knee for support and unable to move.

The Hunter springs himself up and slowly faced the back of his opponent's head, sword raised up with murderous intent on his velvet blue eyes.

The vampire helplessly stared at his comrades, pleading with all might to save him. They rushed forward to come and rescue him from the Hunter's blade, but they weren't fast enough to reach him, no, not fast enough even with their state.

"**NO!!**" they shouted.

But his blade had already passed him, his head flying just near on the hunter's eye level.

"You MONSTER!!" one of them shouted with shock in his eyes.

The Hunter caught the amputated head of their comrade on the hair with a blank look on his handsome face.

"You all chose this situation for yourselves… it's not like I didn't _warn_all of you…"

One of them blindly rushed towards the young Hunter, driven by the will to avenge his fallen comrade.

The Hunter forcefully threw the amputated head towards the advancing vampire in front of him. The throw was so fast that the vampire was unable to dodge it in time, resulting in him being hit square on the face, causing him to stagger and lose his sight momentarily. But on the moment that he did recover, it became dark again as he felt the blade of the Hunter cut him from head to toe.

The Hunter sensed another vampire has manage to cut the distance between them and was about to slash him from behind. He instinctively placed his blade on his back to block his clawed hand. He then forced the vampire back, causing him to lose his balance momentarily. He then used the opportunity to strike back. The young Hunter kicked him on the head as he back flipped, stunning him for a while, and then plunged his blade right through the heart of the vampire's defenseless form, he then pulled the blade roughly from his rib cage, causing a lot of blood to spurt out. He then fell on the ground, face first.

A pair of them decided to team up against the young Hunter. They simultaneously attack him, both carrying a pair of large axes. They were attacking him with their weapons with insane speed and strength that forced the Hunter back, making it much more difficult for him to dodge their synchronized attacks.

Both of them swung their weapons down at him, forcing the young Hunter to block them. Their combined force made the floor underneath the Hunter's feet to crack.

"Not bad…" he muttered under his breath.

Seeing an opening, another vampire came rushing behind the unprotected back of the Hunter, claws itching to bury in him and see him bleed to death.

Realizing the tight situation he's in, the Hunter forced the pair back with his monstrous strength, staggering them both. He then rushed forward and slashed their hands off with blinding speed; the axe flying in the air… along with their hands. They were left dumbfounded at his speed and strength.

He then sharply turned around and faced the advancing enemy. He moved his head on the side in time, avoiding his claw by a millimeter, and then countered by slashing him on the stomach, his warm guts falling on his feet. He stared at the Hunter in horror; the Hunter stared back coldly. He then gave his final growl as he fell on his knees, dead.

The young Hunter swung his blade on the air, removing it free of blood and gracefully returning it to its scabbard, before slowly facing the two and nonchalantly catching both the axe in both hands and, without hesitation, buried both axe on their head.

They fell on the ground, like a rag doll.

The Hunter looked down at them and then shifted his gaze at the remaining two.

They shook their head in disbelief.

"_So... this is what the Silver Knight is capable of…what the stories are all about… we couldn't even land a proper blow at him…I guess there's only one way to defeat this guy…"_

The young Hunter slowly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at them.

"What's wrong? Lost your appetite?" he asked with a bit of arrogance in his voice.

One of the two bared his fangs as his eyes glowed brightly and his clawed hand shook uncontrollably under his raging temper. Then without even thinking, he attacked the Hunter, fueled by rage he felt for him.

"DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME!!"

The Hunter stared at him with a blank expression.

"Steis!! What do you think you're doing!? You can't possibly defeat that guy alone! He'll butcher you!!" said his comrade behind him.

But he was already blinded by his rage. He forgot how strong this Hunter was, forgot how he killed his comrades, forgot how merciless he was… forgotten that he's about to get killed by this being…

The young Hunter lunged himself as well. The vampire extended his claws as he tried to slash him. He was able to make a thin, long slash on the side of the hunter's face, but it was still rendered useless in the end. The Hunter grabbed his throat and slammed him on the floor, destroying the tiles beneath him, and then stamped his right foot forcefully on his chest, effectively crushing it as he howled in pain. He silenced him _permanently,_by thrusting his lengthy blade on his throat.

He then slowly faced the remaining one with a cold tint in his velvet-blue eyes.

Even with the drug's effect, they weren't able to take this young Hunter down; they were still defeated, fair and square.

"You're not human, aren't you?" he slowly asked.

The Hunter pulled the blade from his enemy's throat and sheathed it back in his scabbard.

"Took you that long to realize…" he simply said.

The lone vampire chuckled humorlessly.

"No wonder we were defeated so easily by you, but… how come I didn't sense that you're like us… a vampire?" he curiously asked despite the situation he's in.

The Hunter stared from the vampire and then towards the long staircase that leads to the second floor behind him and back again.

"Let's just say that, it's a sort of a _magic trick_."

The vampire frowned at that statement. It's true that a vampire could recognize another vampire; it's a sort of a mutual communication that's natural in the vampire race where they are to distinguish a vampire from a human. But how come he couldn't sense any?

"Are you by any chance… a Pureblood?" he asked him coldly.

The Hunter didn't answer and remained quite for a moment before answering him.

"Why don't we finish this already? I don't have a whole night to spend with you freaks."

The vampire took the small bottle out again, and stared at the young Hunter with renewed confidence.

"I'm going to take you out!" he confidently said.

The Hunter's eyes lingered for a moment at the bottle he's holding and back to him.

"You do realize what might happen if you overdosed with that drug in your hand, right? You'd lose control of yourself." He warned him.

"I don't care what happens to me for as long as I am able to be of use for Mr. Hudson, I'd do anything for him." he strongly said.

The Hunter raised a brow at that.

"You all chose the wrong man to serve." said the Hunter.

The vampire smiled sarcastically at him.

"And what would you know? You never went to what we've been through… never had the idea what it's like being all alone, being lost, being helpless, being hopeless… and being useless… Mr. Hudson helped removed those burden from us… he helped us to renew ourselves. He molded us to what we are now."

The Hunter removed his gaze from him to look at his fallen enemies around his feet and then back to him.

"He molded all of you to become the scum of the society were in… that's how I see it." he simply said.

The vampire's eyes turned bright orange, the abnormality caused by the drug.

"It is the only way we could repay him, Hunter! It's not like we had a choice to pick, he _owns_ us already! And were bound to be loyal to him until the end of our lives!" he said heatedly.

"You could have always made a choice… turn your back around that notion that's in your head…"

He looked straight at the Hunter's cold, velvet-blue eyes.

"Why, Hunter? Is the fate you're in… your own decision? Your chosen path? To kill your very own_race_?" he asked.

The Hunter remained silent for awhile before he spoke in a slow voice.

"At first, I despised the idea of being a Hunter… but, in the end, I willingly succumb to it. Life has many ways to change your mind and the choices you make, and oftentimes, it's the bitter and painful way…"

The vampire nodded and swallowed all the contents of the bottle.

"It's the same with me, Hunter…"

The Hunter stared at his eyes that turned into a dark shade of gold.

"You just won't accept the fact that he's just using you… that he'll betray all of you in the end. It's pretty obvious… if only you'd open your eyes…"

The vampire smiled.

"It's fine with me… even if I'm betrayed." he said as his transformation continued.

The Hunter felt a sudden throbbing in his head.

"_Those words…__**she **__used those before… before __**she **__left… me…"_

The Hunter removed those thoughts in his head. He shouldn't think about _her_… he never should…especially at times like this, when all of his undivided concentration is needed.

"I'm the only one who could handle the full effects of this experimental drug…" he growled as his body mass increased drastically. "That's why he favors me greatly… that's why he trusts me greatly… that's why I, Hedrick McEwen, will be the one to take you down… and bring the Silver Knight's head to him…"

He screamed in pain as the drugs continued to transform him. He was now towering over the Hunter as his shirt were being ripped apart because of his huge size, his hair falling from his head as his own complexion turned into a dead gray. Long, tusk-like blades protrude out of his arms and his veins' size erupted in size all over him. He roared at the young Hunter as he finished his abnormal transformation.

(A/N Imagine a bald, gray Hulk with single, Wolverine-like claws in each arm, with lots and lots of varicose veins all over him…)

The Hunter sighed to himself.

'_You've got to be kidding me…'_

_**On the Second Floor**_

All five of the noble blood's personal bodyguards were playing cards in the hallway. They were playing on a small, round wooden table and were sitting on old wooden stools.

"Hey bud, heard someone shout downstairs?" one them called at his mate.

He blew a smoke in his cards before pulling another one in the deck.

"It's just the boys down there having fun… hey, it's your turn."

They continued with their game…

_**Back on the First Floor**_

The Hunter rushed towards the vampire with his sword held ready to slash his abnormally large and mutated enemy. But the Hunter was momentarily caught in surprise as the vampire suddenly swung his bladed arm on him. The Hunter was somehow able to block the blade on his arm, but his brute strength had thrown him roughly towards the opposite wall.

The vampire then ran towards him with surprising speed, not planning to give him a moment to recover from his attack. The vampire swung his arm straight on the Hunter's head, but he missed him by an inch as the Hunter moved his head on the side. He attacked him once more with his other hand but the Hunter saw right through it and jumped over it and landed on his over grown arm. He impaled his blade on the vampire's arm and jumped off immediately as he tried to shake him off.

The vampire roared and jumped over him with his large arms held high. The Hunter dived away as the vampire landed and slammed his arms on the ground where he was, forming a wide crater around him.

"_Close call…"_

Out of the debris and dusts came a large chunk of the floor that went flying towards the Hunter. He moved aside in time to avoid it. And then another one came flying towards him again… and another… and another, only to be avoided by the young Hunter with little difficulty.

Feeling annoyed by the vampire's cheap moves, he dashed towards him with his sword ready. He launched himself high in the air and thrust his sword down at the vampire, only to be blocked by the blades on his arms.

He pushed the hunter back, throwing him once again in the air. He let out a loud roar before jumping in the air and smashing him down with such brutal force that, even if he once again blocked the attack, he was still slammed down by the impact, sending down the floor with a large crater around his back as he fell painfully.

But the Hunter immediately spring himself away from his position as he saw from the corner of his eyes that vampire had adjusted his trajectory and was about to fall on him flat.

He stood up and straightened himself as he brushed the dust off his shoulder.

"You know… you're starting to piss me off…" he said with a bit of annoyance.

He rolled his eyes as the vampire picked up another large chunk of the floor and was about to throw it at him. The Hunter whistled and the thorny vines erupted from the ground just beneath the vampire's feet and strangled him, preventing him from continuing his next move.

The Hunter dashed towards him and slashed his bounded form, producing a large, ugly wound from his left shoulder that extended down to his right rib cage.

The vampire howled in pain as he glared at the Hunter. He let the large chunk of cement fall on the floor as he forced himself free from the vine's strong grasps. He used the blade on his arms to cut the vines off him. He let out a triumphant roar as he dashed towards the young hunter, lashing the blades on his arms wildly at him to which the Hunter blocked with great difficulty as he used both his blade and its scabbard.

The Hunter is feeling the numbness in his hands as he blocked his strikes after strikes. It was like using a notebook to block a sledge hammer.

Finally, his grip gave in.

The sword and the scabbard flew away from his grasp because of the relentless force that the vampire was showing, leaving him with his bare hands. The vampire pushed his bladed arms towards the Hunter who seemed to be defenseless at his current situation. But to his irritating surprise, the Hunter caught both his blades in his hands.

His own strength against the Hunter's own strength.

The Hunter fell on one knee as he desperately fought back, pushing the blades away from his face.

The vampire was grinning maniacally, sensing that he _finally_ had the upper hand in this battle, that he is about to defeat this seemingly invincible enemy in front of him.

"**You're going to die Hunter!! You will die!!**"

The Hunter grinded his teeth as he fought back with all his strength, trying to push him back, but to no avail. He was just too strong…

The young Hunter closed his eyes. No choice…

"I won't be too sure about that…" he muttered under his breath.

The vampire's eyes narrowed at him.

"**What are you blabbering about!?**"

The Hunter opened his eyes and the vampire flinched as he saw his once cold, velvet-blue eyes had turned into a fiery, dark red. And the cross-like tattoo on his neck had begun a light blue glow.

The Hunter stood up slowly pushed the vampire back. He stared at him with wide eyes; it would seem that he had barely shown what he's really capable of.

"**What… what are you!?**"

The Hunter snapped both the blades in half and head butted the vampire, causing the vampire's forehead to bleed profusely. He then smacked the vampire's face on his knee causing him to fall back in pain. He then jumped and landed on top of the vampire's head as he impaled both the blade deeply onto his eyes. He fell unmoving… cold and dead.

He stared at the sound systems on the corner and ordered the vines to cut them in half, silencing the whole room. He then turned his dark red eyes to the fallen vampire, blood still flowing from his unmoving head.

"A Vampire Hunter… that's what…" he said.

He slowly walked across the blood-littered room and picked his sword along with its scabbard and then towards the long staircase that leads to the second floor. He stopped just in front of the first flight of step of the stairs and slowly faced the room he's about to leave as his eyes returned to its original velvet-blue color, losing its dark red tint and his tattoo stopped glowing.

His gaze slowly moved from one corpse to another with a bit of… regret… on those beautiful eyes.

"_What the hell have I become?"_

He turned around and climbed the stairs towards his target.

_**On the Second Floor once more**_

The man slammed his cards on the table as he lost once again.

"Damn! This is not really my lucky day…" he stood up to light up his cigarette.

The bearded man beside him chuckled.

"Well we all have our day don't we?" he said as he scooped the small pile of money in front of him.

"Yeah, I know, it's your day… fuck, I need to pee…" he said as he went to the corner near the stairs.

One of them stared at the door.

"The Boss is enjoying himself isn't he?" he said as he heard some banging and shouting from the door. "I'm feeling edgy already… damn, I'll visit that bar after this." he said remembering that new bar in the city as he throw the cards in hand on the table.

The man beside him smiled as he put the cards down as well and picked up the old assault rifle beside him and examined it curiously.

"Well, everyone's having fun already… it's just unfortunate for us to be on duty right now. We'll have our chance." he said as he started cleaning it.

The man grunted.

"Tch… chance my ass…" he said in annoyance.

The bearded man stuffed his money in his pocket and paused to listen.

"Wait… has anyone noticed that it suddenly became quite downstairs… and where the hell is that stupid Bert!? He said he'll just pee!"

His question was immediately answered as the lights went off and their comrade's decapitated head rolled at their feet.

They stared at it in horror and randomly fired at the darkness in front of them.

There was silence for a while and they thought, for a moment, that whoever the hell that was, would have been dead, only for them to receive a rain of bullets that slowly but surely killed them.

_**End of Flashback**_

"You should have noticed me by the time I have intruded. I'm guessing that it is caused by the drugs you and your men have been taking. Momentarily increasing your attributes in exchange of slowly destroying your senses after the effects wore out." he said after figuring it out.

The noble's eyes narrowed at him.

"So you killed them all, huh?" he said without even a bit of remorse for his fallen men. "Useless bastards…"

The Hunter raised a brow as he surveyed the noble blood in front of him.

"That's all you're going to say?" the Hunter frowned at him. "That is all you're going to say despite their loyalty they've shown for you? You really are a hopeless little bastard like they say…"

The noble blood looked up at him with a crooked brow.

"And what were you expecting? Tears in my eyes?" he chuckled. "I won't waste my time with those useless fools, they could still be replaced."

The Hunter pointed his blade at the face of the noble blood.

"Saying those things would only make me enjoy killing a fool like you." he dangerously said.

The noble blood stared at the tip of his blade and then back to him with glint of mockery in his eyes.

"Why? Have you not enjoyed killing them yet? Are they not enough to quench your blood lust?"

"Only after killing you would that happen."

He looked straight at his eyes and he felt his own soul shudder at his gaze. He's really a trained killer, that's for sure. Sent by the very organization he's been avoiding for so many years, to finally kill him.

"Why are you hunting me? Are you here to rescue that damsel over there?" he nodded towards the unconscious girl on the side.

He removed his gaze from him and looked at her for a moment, and then returned his eyes on him with a hint of anger in it.

"No, I only came for you… but come to think of it, I could kill you for her… she'd probably like that after what you have done to her."

The vampire smirked at him.

"That won't be too easy I'm afraid…"

The Hunter raised a brow.

"And why would that be? I'm the one pointing the blade at you."

The noble looked down to hide his eyes as he smiled

"Well that's because…"

He grabbed the vines that were strangling him as his eyes turned bright red. And to the hunter's shock, the vine's color had begun to turn into a metallic gray and slowly unwrapped themselves from the noble blood to which he has no control. He had lost control over the extension of the Bloody Rose, his very own weapon. He stared at them, lost for words.

The iron vines had faced the Hunter threateningly while their new master smiled wickedly as he picked himself up.

"Surprised Hunter? Surprised to lose your control at them? You see, that's just a few of my tricks..."

The Hunter frowned as he put the Bloody Rose behind his waist and held his sword with two hands.

"It doesn't matter; I'll still have your head."

He pointed his hand at the Hunter.

"We'll see about that Hunter." he stared at the iron vines that surround him. "Attack him!"

The iron vines attacked him with increased speed and he found himself in such trouble since this evening.

The vines were attacking him relentlessly and were not even giving him chance to recover his stance. They were lashing at him in every direction imaginable and the Hunter found it hard to block them using his sword. Then, as if to make matters worse, the noble blood had produced a blade from a piece of wood and was attacking him along with the iron vines mercilessly.

The vampire was amazed at the skill that the Hunter was showing. He had just fought all his men and defeated them all but he's still fighting like an energizer bunny, able to block all his attacks and still give some back.

The Hunter Association must have really been hell bent on finishing him off to send a Hunter of such caliber as this young man.

The Hunter grunted as the vine nearly slashed his head off, lucky for him to duck on time and avoiding it. He tried to attack the noble blood but he was thrown back to the wall when the iron vines lashed at him. He opened his eyes, only for him to find the noble blood was about to slash him. He blocked it on time but the strength of the vampire had thrown him through the wall and to the other room.

He forced himself to stand up from the rubbles that were covering him as the vampire followed him, with a confident smirk on his face as the iron vines wrapped themselves around him lovingly.

"I thought you're going to take my head?"

He smiled arrogantly at the vampire.

"We'll get to that part…"

The vampire lost that smirked on his face as he saw that strong glint of determination from the Hunter's eyes.

'_This kid is going to give me a lot of trouble in the future. I'd better finish him now.'_

He pointed his arm at the young Hunter and the iron vines faced him threateningly.

"Time to die, Hunter!"

The vines lunge themselves towards him.

The Hunter smirked to himself.

"That's not going to work." he said in a low voice but enough for the vampire to hear.

The Hunter pulled the Bloody Rose from behind and shot, with precise and lighting speed, each end of the vines, causing them to reel back. He then used the opportunity to attack him. He dashed towards the vampire with such speed that he hardly had time to react. The Hunter swung his blade at him but he blocked it, although the force that the Hunter used was enough to shatter his weapon, leaving him momentarily defenseless. The vampire's bright red eyes widened as the Hunter slashed him on the chest, causing him to lose a lot of blood.

But before the Hunter was able to land the finishing blow, the vines were able to block it and countered him, forcing him to keep his distance once again.

The Hunter glared at him under his silver bangs.

"Almost had you…" he coldly said.

The vampire clutched his wound and took a step back as the Hunter approached him, blade on his right hand and the Bloody Rose on his left.

'_FUCK!! I didn't expect this hunter to be this strong!'_

At this rate, he would get himself killed by this Hunter. He was just too strong for him. His eyes wandered to the still unconscious form of the young lady in the corner.

A wicked plan formed in his mind.

'_Of course…'_

The Hunter noticed his eyes traveled to the unconscious form of the girl in the corner and he suddenly felt uneasiness inside him.

'_He's not planning to…'_

But the dreaded thought in his mind came true as the iron vines lunge themselves towards the girl's defenseless form.

"Shit!" he cursed.

Without even thinking about it, his body moved automatically towards the girl as he put his weapons back. He moved in such speed that surprised even his own. But he still won't make in time to move her away from trouble. As fast as he was, so were the vines.

The vines' sharp ends were a couple of feet from her.

The Hunter used his body to block the vines from attacking the unconscious girl, but the vines had passed right through his gut as he bled profusely from the severe wound he has taken. The Hunter tightly grasped the vines from getting away from his body as he coughed more blood in the process.

On that moment, the girl had somehow regained some consciousness, but she suddenly gave out a faint scream as she saw the wounded Hunter with his back on her as he struggled with the vines to keep them from breaking free which were buried right through the Hunter's gut.

The Hunter, sensing that the girl had awakened, turned his head to the side and groaned with irritation as a stream of blood ran just beside his mouth. He raised his brows at her as he noticed that the girl was still shocked at what she's seeing.

"Look, I'm doing you a favor here, so wouldn't you mind if you move your ass out of this place as I hold this off!?" he said in annoyance as he coughed a bit of blood after that.

The girl stared at him with wide eyes.

'_He was lethally wounded yet he could still talk like that!? What the heck is he!?'_

She was still not moving and the Hunter rolled his velvet blue eyes.

"I said GO!!" he shouted at her.

The girl was startled and forced herself to stand up and walked towards the door, but she immediately fell on her knees just in front of the open window as her strength left her once again.

"I… I can't move anymore…" she weakly said as drops of tears escape her eyes.

The vampire laughed as he saw the current situation the two were in.

"Looks like the both of you are really in trouble."

The Hunter turned his cold gaze at him.

"Shut up you coward!"

The vampire's red eyes glowed brightly as he glared at the young Hunter, his anger suddenly rising from the words he had just thrown at him.

"WHO IS THE COWARD!!?"

The vines had lifted the Hunter and slammed him on the wall, crushing it. The girl covered his mouth from screaming as he saw this happen.

The vampire slowly walked towards the Hunter as he clutched his still bleeding wound. As he stopped in front of the Hunter, a very sweet scent caught his nose; it was the blood of this Hunter. It caused the vampire's mouth to water unexpectedly. It was such a delicious scent that he never imagined would have been possible to pass through his nose.

"Well if it isn't this nice… I might as well prefer you than the bitch right there." he pleasantly said at the seemingly unconscious form of the Hunter where his silver bangs covered his eyes.

He hungrily stared at the blood that flowed from the body of the Hunter. His fangs lengthening as his face neared at the Hunter's neck.

But to his painful surprise, the Hunter suddenly moved and head butted him forcefully, causing him to zigzag in pain away from him. Forcing himself to endure the pain in his head, he ordered the vines to finish him… suck his blood dry.

But as the iron vines tasted a drop of the Hunter's blood, they suddenly stopped, dead stopped.

The Hunter's eyes had turned dark red and the cross-like tattoo on his neck glowed.

"Rose… you _dare_ defy me!?" the Hunter said in a threatening tone.

The vines suddenly vibrated and removed themselves away from him in fear at the deadly aura that their _real_ master was emitting.

"Now… bring me the fool!"

The vines did so with cold efficiency as they strangled the vampire and brought him to face their master.

The vampire felt his body shake as he saw the killing intent from the Hunter's dark red eyes. Then without warning, the Hunter opened his mouth to reveal his needle-sharp fangs and buried them at the vampire's neck. He sucked his blood momentarily and the vines then impaled him on the wall.

The vampire looked up at him to see that the Hunter's wounds were quickly healing.

The Hunter took a slow stride towards the vampire as his eyes and tattoo glowed in the darkness.

"Your ability is very useful I'd say." he said as he summoned a new pair of iron vines that came out of the ground.

The vampire coughed out some blood before smiling. The kid was capable of absorbing his enemies' abilities just by drinking their blood.

"So you really are a vampire… the Association did a great job in brainwashing you."

He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nobody brainwashed me..."

The vampire laughed at him.

"What's so funny?"

He laughed again as he removed a remote control-like device from his pocket.

"This humble home of mine is full of active C-4s that can blow all of us to smithereens. And I'm just planning to do that; I won't leave any evidence of us being even here or if we ever did exist. You better go with that girl now if you both want to live." he nonchalantly said.

The Hunter stared at him eye to eye as he grind his fangs, and then down to the control in his hand.

"You're being desperate just to defeat me."

He shrugged at him despite his body being impaled on the wall.

"I just don't want you to leave with my head I guess…"

The Hunter glared at him and snorted as he turned around and quickly went to the girl as he cradled her on his strong arms. He turned around to face the dying vampire.

"My acknowledgement to you, Silver Knight…" he weakly said as he gave him a short salute.

The Hunter stared at him for a moment as though he was trying to read his mind, and then turned around to jump out of the window and into the darkness of the night.

The vampire laughed sardonically to himself as he shook his head.

"I can't believe I was defeated by a kid…" he looked down as disappointment became visible in his eyes. "… I'm sorry guys… I guess I couldn't avenge all of you…"

With that, he pressed the button before his last breathe left him, engulfing the whole building in fire.

The Hunter landed on his feet and tried to absorb the impact on his legs as the ground shattered under him.

Then the whole building was engulfed in fire as explosions kept on coming. He was able summon the iron vines to cover him and the girl on his arms before they were hit by the flames and burning debris.

And during the whole ordeal, the girl just kept on hugging him for protection as though there would be no tomorrow. She just kept on screaming and screaming even after the explosions already stopped and even when the Hunter was already able to move a good distance away from the collapsing building.

"Hey… it's over…" he told her.

She stopped from her noise-making and slowly opened her brown eyes to meet his velvet blue ones staring back at her.

And on that moment she felt like as though everything was suddenly muted. It was just her and her silver haired savior. She just kept on staring at those eyes, practically dumbfounded.

'_Damn those eyes!'_

He was cradling her on his strong arms and she was leaning on his shoulder for support.

He removed his gaze from her eyes and down to her half naked form and he had to force himself to look away, or he might as well receive a nice slap on the face otherwise.

The girl noticed that he had removed his eyes away from her and she looked down, only for her to suddenly shriek to find herself half naked with only her pink bra separating her body from his. She instinctively covered herself with her arms, her face in red, although the deed was already done.

"Can you stand?" he asked without looking at her

Of course she can't! But perhaps he was already tired from his fights and carrying her might have been hard for him already, so she lied at him.

"Y-yes" she weakly said.

He raised a brow at her but did not say anything else as he placed her on her feet and left without a word towards the still burning wreck.

She immediately felt her legs wobble but she forced herself to stand up. Her eyes followed him as he walked away from her, and she suddenly felt panic inside her.

'_Wait, where's he going? Is he going to leave me here!?_

But she immediately felt relief as he retuned with his coat in hand.

"Here, put this on. You'll catch a cold if you remained like that." he simply said as he threw his coat at her.

She caught it in her arms and wore it to herself, feeling a sudden warmth cover her and the very nice scent of the Hunter tickling her nose as she buttoned it to herself.

"But how about you?" she asked him.

Her eyes surveyed his post-battle form. His shirt was practically shredded revealing some of his well-toned muscle. And she just can't help herself from taking the sight with appreciation.

'_God! He's sinfully hot!!'_

He snorted.

"I don't catch a cold that easy." he said as he kept himself from looking at her.

Well, that's true. She even stole a glance at his well-chiseled abdominal muscles, the wounds completely healed.

She bit her lower lip.

'_Well, I don't mind seeing you like that, actually.'_

Without warning, he effortlessly lifted her on his arms as he walked towards the city, sending a quick blush to her.

"I could walk." she lied.

The Hunter kept his eyes straight ahead.

"I don't think so."

She fidgeted with her fingers, thinking about placing her arms around those strong shoulders of the Hunter for support. By now, she was feeling a bit fine, the drug's effect were starting to ware off.

"Ummm… could I… could I ask you something?"

The Hunter looked down at her and then back to their path.

"I won't mind."

She looked down at her fingers and then transferred her gaze to his Adam's apple, her face beginning to turn red.

"You… you saved me back there. You took that hit for me… it could… it could have killed you."

The Hunter fixed her hold at her to make her more comfortable, sending a slight tremor on her body.

"I just felt like it." he simply said.

She smiled at that.

"You know, you should be afraid of me." he suddenly said.

She looked up at him.

"Why would I be?" she asked, confused at his statement.

"I'm a vampire, the same kind like those who tried to hurt you." He simply said.

She removed a strand of her dark hair that covered her eyes.

"But you're not like them! You're different!"

"I still feed on blood."

The girl raised her eye brows at him.

"You can have mine." she bravely said with hint of blush on her pretty face.

He smiled sarcastically.

'_Damn he's so cute when he does that!!'_

"Yeah, like as if you would."

She crossed her arms at him.

"Of course I would! It won't be even enough to repay you for saving my life!"

He rolled his eyes at her.

'_Still cute…'_

"I'd appreciate it if you'll just keep quite; you're still weak."

She laughed weakly, making the Hunter sigh in resignation.

"By the way, I'm Maya Kinimoto."

He grunted in response.

She hugged the coat that gave her the warmth that she now felt.

"I haven't thank you yet."

He looked down at her, but removed it immediately.

"And you don't have to."

She smiled at him, feeling as though she was falling for the Hunter as moments passed by.

"What's your name?"

He remained quite and for a moment, Maya thought that he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Zero…"

She looked up at him.

"My name is Zero Kiryuu."

With that, she smiled contentedly and felt herself being put to sleep on the strong arms of this Vampire Hunter.

* * *

Author's Note

Finally it's finished! Part 3 of this damn prologue!

Well for all of you who were impatiently waiting for me to use Zero's name, I just did.

This one's a pain in the ass, had me working my mind off for awhile.

And sorry for the late update, it was holiday and I was forced to take a break and visit my dead love ones. Hey! I had to! Or are you suggesting that they visit me instead? I won't appreciate it to see a ghost waking me in the dead of the night…

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter I made.

Some of you might have been thinking of Maya being Zero's latest love interest, but sorry, she won't be, for now that is. Zero will meet her again sometime in the later chapters though. And Zero will be visiting her as an exchange student while he's on a mission (SPOILERS!!).

The next chapter would revolve again at Cross Academy, and you would see what changes have happened and why Zero became the girls' favorite past time.

Well enough of that already, and thanks for reading. Hope you put me in your favorites! WOHOOO!

P.S.

Could you guess what would happen next in the later chapters? I know I already have those in the papers but, then again, I might think of changing some of it if you're able to give me an interesting plot.

I'll be waiting (reading) for your words.

So while I wait, I think I'll have some drink.

(walks to the corner) Where is that damn sugar anyway? I'm pretty sure I've put in here somewhere… (keeps on muttering to himself)


	4. Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. That'll be too much hard work if I did own it. Also, I'm always busy and most of all _LAZY._

_

* * *

_

**Dreaming of You**

**

* * *

**

Zero exhaled deeply as he took some slow steady steps through moon lit corridors of the academy.

It's been awfully chilly these past nights but he didn't even bother about bringing a coat to keep him warm for a bit. He didn't want to. He liked the cold, the way it relaxed his mind, the way it keeps him at peace with himself, the way it occupy his mind with only the chill that ran through his body. Perhaps it was better than liquor, no side effects or the hangover that you have to deal with. It's just the cold, and that's it. And for a moment, he wanted to be like a human, to be vulnerable, to be weak, like what he was before.

Before he became this monster, that everyone respected and feared at the same time.

He hated being weak, how he was unable to protect his loved ones and how they left him one by one because of that flaw. He hated it, but he still wanted to be one sometimes… to feel vulnerable. That way, he felt more human.

Right now he could hardly feel the cold… couldn't possibly be weak… could hardly feel human.

He became what he wanted to be… to be powerful… in par with, a pureblood, or maybe more. He, after all, had three sets of them running through his veins.

He wanted that power so he could protect himself and the people he truly loved.

He did get it… in exchange of his humanity… but in the end, was it worth the sufferings he had been through? Was it?

The people that have been left with him are his master and his adopted father. People he respected, people he loved, people who reciprocated those feelings back to him without questions. The others were already gone and have left him… his father… his mother… his twin…

…and Yuuki,

He felt that same twitching pain that constantly jabbed his chest whenever those thoughts of her came haunting him like a dreaded ghost in the night.

He hated those dreams about her… her beautiful eyes… her warm smile… her comforting hands… her loving embrace… he hated those… but God! He needed them so badly… needed them like air.

But he didn't want himself to be lost on those foolish dreams. He didn't want to be reminded how useless he was back then… back how she left him for her fiancée… back how she shoved those words on his face on how much she loved her brother… that she can no longer keep her promise to him… how she left him… and how he felt back then…

He stopped and rested his back on the wall as he looked up to see the full moon as it gave its sad glow throughout the darkness of the night. He looked down at his hand as he fisted it and smiled wryly.

He got his power… so now what? Why was he born without it in the first place? Why did it come to him when the people he wanted to protect were already gone? When they were already dead? When she had already left him?

He had suffered so much for his age that it was just… unfair.

He was given a family that he loved and that loved him. He witnessed them die in front of him. And he was unable to do anything about it; he was unable to prevent it.

He was loved by a girl that healed him, cared for him, nourished him back from the darkness he was. He witnessed how he lost her… to the very same kind of being that destroyed his life… and how she ended up being his enemy. But he still thinks it was the best, for her to choose the man she is supposed to love and leave him, who only gave her pain and sadness.

If there was someone who should be in pain, it should be him and not her. He could handle it and she shouldn't, because she deserves to move on and live that happy life that was momentarily taken away from her. He simply wanted her to be happy, and he knew that Kaname would be able to provide her with that, much more than him… he knew that very well.

But he also knew how much it would hurt him…

Now he was once again left to support himself. But he never shed some tears…no, he never did. It was the only way to show them that he could still fight… that he could still go on with his life. Battered and ruined he must be, he'll still fight on. It's all that he's got that they were still unable to take away from him.

His determination to fight on.

He took a lungful of cold air and slowly exhaled it out, watching as those puffs came out from his mouth.

What did he do to deserve such a cruel fate as this?

"I guess it's not really that bad… being alone…" he whispered to himself.

Now, he is one of the most feared Vampire Hunters in the business. Best of the best he was. He was no longer the weak beginner back then that showed hesitation and mercy in front of his enemies. He now kill because he have to kill and that's it. He used Yuuki as his inspiration… used what she had done to him.

The very mention of the Silver Knight's name is already enough to scare any vampire who is in the Hunter Association's blacklist. Although he never did know who started calling him by that alias and spread those rumors.

He is now well trained, well versed in every aspect that a true Hunter should be. He was trained brutally by his master, Toga Yagari, to become the next heir to him and the next one to become the Association president. Brutally must have been a kind word to describe what he had been through as he was passed through tests he knew no ordinary human could possibly do. But he didn't regret any moment of it. He, after all, asked this for himself. He wanted to be very busy, with his training and with his studies, so that he's mind would be entirely occupied by it. He wanted to forget them… forget about her… even for just a short moment.

He became addicted to pain, that by feeling so, it won't really hurt anymore in his chest and that his body would be able to cope with it. He did, but only to his body and not with his heart, no, it was just impossible, not even a vampire could even do that. It's impossible to teach your heart not feel any emotions.

He has smoothed all his flaws as a Hunter. He used to have no idea of what he's really capable of but things are different now, he could already be considered invincible in the battlefield, with the help of the Bloody Rose and his deceased twin's blade that he wields. His master also taught him, with intensive force, to change or improve his attitudes. He was no longer rough with socializing with others. His master made sure that he will become a good gentleman, even for just little, before his training's over.

But the hardest part for him would be controlling his yearning for blood. Blood tablets were of great help yes, but it was once again his determination to subdue his vampire side that somehow stopped his cravings. He was able to prevent himself from turning into a level E for four years, why not his cravings? Indeed he was able to prevent himself from his cravings in front of his enemies' blood, but he still have to avoid the blood of young women that could probably make him lost control. He learned that the hard way.

It would seem that he had change so much in just a year, but he knew very well that there is something that still remained in his heart that was unchanged. And that was his love for her.

He slowly shook his head.

It would seem that his mind has been traveling around her for awhile and he was unable to notice it. He always made sure not think of her everyday he wakes up, but it was like telling himself not to breathe. He knew he wanted her so much more than anything else, but he also knew that he shouldn't want such a thing.

He pocketed his hands and continued with his unnecessary patrol.

There was supposed to be no Night Class anymore in the Academy after what had happened in the past, how those vampires sent by Rido became out of control and attacked the Academy students. That incident was supposed to be their end. But as it appears, it was not the case. The Night Class remained despite the lack of Kuran's presence.

The Vampire Council and the Hunter Association wanted Chairman Cross to answer for it. They wanted to know how it even happened when it should be his duty to prevent such one to ever occur. But Toga had explained that it was beyond their control and that in the end. it was still stopped due to the combined efforts of the vampires and humans that were present during the assault, and that there weren't any real casualties on the side of the students except for some minor injuries. They would have still punished Kaein but in the end it was Zero's simple request that had them lowering it to a simple suspension for a few months. That's how important and influential Zero is now.

But in truth, he only did it to save Chairman Cross from that punishment, he didn't do it because he sympathized with his pacifist principles of humans and vampires living together peacefully, he used to, but not anymore. He no longer hated them as a majority, he only hated those he knew deserves to be hated, to be killed and those were a lot, especially those Purebloods… especially Kuran… especially Yuu-

He stopped his train of thoughts all at once.

He didn't want to think about her, he didn't want her to be in his mind… he didn't want her anymore, he didn't want her to be near him anymore, he shouldn't love her anymore, but there was a voice inside him that tells him that those are just but fat lies.

'_Why wouldn't you just stop?'_

It's pathetic really, how he still felt this way towards her despite how much he wanted to hate her.

Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, pathetic… so pathetic…

He turned around the corner and passed a room where the Night Class students are having their lessons. He could clearly feel their aura from his position, it always gave him a strange sensation in his gut every time he think that he now shares the same fate as those vampires. That, like them, he now feed on blood. That he now surpassed them in every physical aspect after having these sets of Pureblood's blood in him. Funny how ironic it was, him being the same with the kinds he hunted. He let out a small aura of his that he had tightly subdued inside him, an aura of a higher vampire.

It was just a mere second, but it made the hair on their neck stand.

They knew that he was just around, that he was just there, watching their every move, watching how they lived along with these humans, watching for them to give him a very good reason to draw blood. The fact that the former dorm leader was no longer around certainly was not a good thing to hear; their precious leader was no longer there to protect them, instead, they have this human-turned-vampire to watch over them. And the fact that he no longer was the weak, grumpy Prefect who was about to turn into a level E only helped in their uneasiness.

He was now a notorious Vampire Hunter, and the best there ever was.

Zero subdued that aura once again and honed his empty, unnoticeable one. He kept walking towards the headmaster's office when he met someone on his way. He stopped as Zero neared at him.

The man raised his eyebrows and gave him a crooked smile.

"Well, well, Zero, shouldn't you be asleep right now?" he asked him with amusement in his voice.

Zero looked away as he cocked a brow.

"I couldn't sleep, Kaito."

Kaito stared at the direction Zero was staring at and scratched his nose.

"You shouldn't be here you know, your Prefect duties are already over by afternoon, it is now our job as Hunters to keep a look and stand guard at night. The rules have changed, Zero. You're only a bully during daytime, now's ours."

He smiled sarcastically at him.

"I couldn't really sleep Kaito, but I guess you're somehow right, old habits are hard to break. But I assure you, I'm not taking you're jobs away from all of you."

Kaito let out an exaggerated sigh.

"But you're a hopeless workaholic…"

Zero rubbed the side of his temple.

"Kaito…I'm not that addicted to work. And shouldn't you be relieved by someone else by now?"

He tilted his head at him.

"I am now."

He rubbed his temple.

"Then shouldn't you be asleep as well?"

Kaito smiled at him.

"My class starts at afternoon Zero, I can still have enough sleep before I get to my classes." he crossed his arms. "Really, you don't have to worry about us taking all the fun in punishing all these vampires if ever they misbehave, I'd make sure to give you a call so we can both have fun, okay? And as a teacher," he gave Zero a pat on the shoulder as he passed him. "I am ordering you to go take you nap since your class starts early. I don't like that old habit of sleeping in class to return once again."

Zero looked back as Kaito was about to turn around the corner.

"Sensei would kick your balls if ever he hears you talking about the Night Class like that."

He waved his hand at him from behind.

"Couldn't care 'bout it." he said before he disappeared.

Zero grunted in annoyance and turned around as well and headed back home, feeling that the sleep might be a good thing to do.

...

Meanwhile, Kaito watched as Zero disappeared in the dark hallways of the academy and smiled to himself.

'_Zero Kiryuu… who would have thought that a kind and innocent boy who used to strongly believed in the unity of vampires and humans, would become the number one Vampire Hunter in the ranks of Hunter Association?'_

Kaito Takamiya was an old comrade in arms of Zero during their training under the watchful eyes of Toga Yagari. He was given a job by the Chairman as a teacher during the day and as watcher during the night along with some Vampire Hunters who were provided by the Association.

The old Prefect system was changed and replaced by an improved and tighter method. During the day, it is the Prefect's duty to keep the order in the school grounds for the Day Class students but at night it is the job of a few selected Hunters to keep the watch and make sure that nothing out of the ordinary happens. The incident in the past proved to be the reason for that.

Kaito used to bully the Kiryuu twins back when they were still young because of their lack of capability to become skilled Hunters just like their parents were. They were weak, idealistic, kind and merciful. But right now, it would appear to be the opposite of what he thought it would be. If he challenged Zero in a fight right now, he is very sure that Zero is going to hand him his ass, and he'll do that like a walk in the park.

As much as he hates to admit it, he was a bit jealous of the attention that Yagari was giving to Zero. They used to be treated the same by Yagari but later on he started to favor Zero more over him and in the end, chose him to be the next Association President. Well, he couldn't really blame Yagari for doing so; Zero has a lot of potential after all. It would seem that the tragic lost of his family was the trigger in awakening his hidden potentials that he thought wasn't even there in the first place. It was really foolish for him to think that Zero wouldn't have the capability to become a strong Vampire Hunter when it was already planted on his very own blood right from the very start.

But even so, he would never want to be placed in Zero's shoes. Yes, he was once forced to kill his own brother after he turned into a level E, but it was not even half of what Zero had been through, and is still going through. No, it was even absurd to compare those things. Power is not even reason enough to have you losing your own loved ones, on which Zero was forced to do.

Funny how he envied him but still didn't want to be like him.

He continued his patrol around the school along with the other Hunters who were regularly changed for security purposes. That means different groups of Hunters every night is needed except for him who was the resident Hunter around the Academy compound. He could clearly hear the voices of the Night Class from where he was and he wonders how Zero was able to suppress that incredible desire to kill vampires that he could clearly feel to be overflowing from him even though he himself couldn't notice it. It was that desire of him to kill that gave him goose bumps around his body. And to think he's one of the best Vampire Hunters out there, to feel something like this is very unlikely indeed.

He could also see the results of Zero's training. He was no longer the lean and almost malnourished-looking boy he used to know. He was already buffed in every part of his body. Even with clothes on, his muscles would always stand out, which really amaze him considering Zero's young age. But Zero didn't like to show it off and would always feel aloof whenever anyone started staring at it, especially when they were women. He always shies away from them like a wild chicken. And Kaito would think of this to be stupid since in his opinion, Zero should be proud of his assets and not keep it to himself. But then again, he was always the shy type ever since he was a young boy and perhaps that's one of the few things that wouldn't change in Zero.

That makes him wonder what kind of training Yagari must have given Zero considering his rapid escalation in the ranks in less than a year.

'_What have they done to you, Zero?'_

_

* * *

_

Zero was walking in the dark alone when in the distance he saw a familiar silhouette that was walking just ahead of him. His eyes widened as he realized the owner of it… his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he started to take quick successive steps.

'_Couldn't be… it couldn't possibly be __**her**__…'_

He was nearing… her back on him. He stopped on his tracks as he stared at her back, totally lost for words.

She was wearing that Day Class uniform with the Prefect's band on her arm, her short, dark brown hair being played by the wind. And she was just there; standing… she was there, the way he remembered she used to look like… she was there, as a human, and not as Pureblood, not as a vampire…

…she was there, in front of him, his precious Yuuki.

He felt his throat dry all of the sudden, lost for any word to say.

She's there now… what should he feel?

She slowly turned to face him, her warm reddish brown eyes meeting his cold lavender ones.

And she smiled at him, that heart warming smile that she gives only for him, not for her adoptive Father, not for her best friend and not for her fiancée… it was the smile that he knew he owns… that she only gave, especially for him.

What should he feel now?

"Hey, Zero! Where have you been?" she asked him with a tilt of her head.

She still had that sweet voice that seemed to be music to his ears, that voice that puts him to sleep as she sung a lullaby for him when he couldn't sleep and how she whispered words of comfort to him after his parent's death. How he hung on it like a life line. That voice that greets him every morning that he wakes up and how he missed it terribly when it no longer was there…along with her.

What should he feel now?

He didn't know, he didn't want to know. He wanted his state to be like this in front of her; devoid of emotions that might show his weakness in front of her, of emotions that show his defeat, of emotions that would show how much he wanted her. He didn't want to show such emotions, but he just couldn't stop himself.

The Yuuki in front of him was not the sister of Kaname, not the Pureblood, not the vampire he vowed to kill although he knew he wouldn't be able to do so. No, the Yuuki in front of him was the Yuuki that he had known, the human, the simple school girl who had a secret crush on Kaname Kuran.

She was the Yuuki that he loved.

He slowly walked and stopped in front of her. He stared at her longingly as she stared back with a questioning gaze on her eyes. She was the Yuuki he wanted to see, the Yuuki in his thoughts, the Yuuki in his dreams.

He hugged her without warning and crushed her in his arms. He missed her… he missed her so much that even this hug wouldn't be enough to satisfy him… to satisfy his longing for her.

"Yuuki…"

The words came out from his mouth involuntarily, the words he so much hated to hear, much more speak. For almost more than a year he stopped himself from letting her dwell in his own mind, now he wanted himself to let loose, to let her in his mind just for this moment. For once, he didn't want to punish himself. For once, he wanted his emotions to be free.

"Yuuki…"

But he suddenly had his arms empty as she disappeared from him… like she was never there. And then followed by a laughter that sent his rage through the roof. That laughter, that laughter was owned by that woman, by the woman he hated so much.

"Hio… Shizuka…" he said through gritted teeth.

He pulled the Bloody Rose from his pocket and pointed it to her materializing form, but he suddenly felt his body go stiff as the Pureblood used her power over him.

They both stared at each other with a glare in his eyes and amusement in hers.

"Even after that girl, the girl you so much cherished, respected, and loved… hurt you! Betrayed you! Gave you as much sorrow as I did, yet… yet what do I see?" she asked with a cold anger in it.

He stared at her with great loathing in his eyes. She still looked the same; the long, flowing silver hair along with her cold blue eyes and that white, old fashioned kimono.

She was beautiful, yet a monster in his eyes.

"I saw it in your eyes just now…" she walked towards him "…you still love her… despite what she has done to you…" she coldly said.

Zero tried to move his body, tried to struggle with the power that the Pureblood is using on him, but his body simply won't budge. He transferred his gaze at her.

"What the hell does it have to with you?" he asked with suppressed anger in his voice.

She smiled at him and stared at his form with appreciation.

"Why? Because you're mine that is why… you're_ all_ mine." she said seductively.

He forced himself to move again, this time he was able to move a finger.

"Nobody owns me… especially a wretch like you!" he spat at her.

Her eyes turned blood red as chains suddenly appeared and wrapped themselves tightly around Zero's wrists and ankles, preventing him to move. He cursed inwardly.

She stopped in front of him and placed her hand on his chest possessively.

"My… aren't you a bad, bad boy…" she cooed as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

He glared at her hand as she started to violate him, starting with his shirt as she spread them apart, revealing his well-toned abs and proud chest. She stared at it hungrily.

"What do you want with me, vampire?" he asked dangerously.

She licked her lips as she run a hand on his half naked form, almost prizing it like a rare treasure.

"Well…" she stared down at his body longingly and forced herself to look away as she looked at him, eye to eye. "I'm just visiting my property. Didn't you miss your _Master_, huh? My beloved_ servant_?" she softly asked.

He glared at her as he tried to summon those iron vines but to his great dismay, they didn't come out. He cursed inwardly at that.

"I have no master the likes of you!" he angrily said as his eyes kept on changing from red to blue and back again.

She smiled at him pleasantly as though he had just complimented her. She slowly and lovingly grazed his bare chest with her claws causing his blood to leisurely flow down from it. She then licked her blood stained hand like a house cat would do with her fur.

He flinched at the pain, but he still looked at her with disgust.

"You are such an ill mannered young man, are you not? Just because Yuuki won't feed you anymore doesn't mean you should start acting like that, Zero. Just because she chose Kaname over you… just because she left you." She then smiled when she saw the reaction that she wanted to see in him.

"Don't you dare speak her name…" he sinisterly said that it even sent a slight shiver on her.

She laughed again, louder this time, as though Zero had just cracked a very funny joke. She was really laughing, her dimples were even showing.

"Ah, sorry. I sort of forgot. Her name's a taboo for you isn't it? But I did hear you say her name just awhile though…" she softly said with slight amusement on her voice.

He didn't answer, but he still had that glare on his eyes.

She walked around Zero while her hand kept on roaming on his body, like she's memorizing every part of him.

"I still can't believe that you got tamed by her so easily… that she still has that effect on you…"

There was abrupt anger on her voice as her eyes turned blood red once more. She then bit his neck without warning and drowned herself on his blood… like a person who had just found an oasis in the desert. She was moaning in pleasure as she continually basked herself on his blood.

Zero tried to force himself free once again but for some unknown reason, he could not do so, like as if his strength were seeped out of him. He felt helpless and disgusted at the same time as Shizuka continued to drain him. But he still clutched the Bloody Rose in his hand, itching to pull the trigger on her.

She wrapped her arms around his body and ceased herself in drinking his blood as she continuously licked his wound like a puppy; this caused Zero to gasp unexpectedly. She hugged her body closer to him and rested her head on his wide chest as she traced circles on his back. But Zero didn't like the contact, he's disgusted by it. The thought that his family's murderer, the person who ruined his life, was this close, had sent sky high anger in him. He hated her to the bones, yet he's powerless to stop her from her intimate advantages on him. He was like a doll manipulated on a string.

"Tell me Zero, does her blood _that_ delicious that you couldn't even stop yourself from fantasizing about it?" she softly asked like a child would ask her father if Santa Claus was true.

She looked down at her with a frown.

"What are you trying say?" he coldly asked her.

But she didn't answer, but instead, she pulled her arms out of Zero, moved her hair on the side and placed her hands on her kimono as she slowly pulled the clothe down to reveal her smooth, pale neck to him.

Zero stared at her questioningly.

She stared back with glazed eyes.

"Drink my blood Zero… sink your fangs on me…" she whispered to his ears.

Zero looked away.

"I won't follow your order." He coldly said.

Her eyes turned blood red.

"Yes you will Zero!" she said in a steely voice.

He suddenly sensed that his eyes had turned dark red and he found his fangs slowly inching towards her exposed neck. He was doing it out of his control. She was forcing him, controlling him.

His mouth touched her neck and he started grazing his fangs on her skin, finding the best place to sink his fangs, which had sent shivers throughout her body as she was filled with anticipation. He then slowly sunk his fangs on her neck and started feeding as she moaned in pleasure. Only a vampire like Zero could send pleasure instead of pain to anyone that he feeds on.

But Zero forced his mouth away from her neck, the punctured wound still bleeding a little bit. He hasn't had any blood for almost more than a year, and he was a bit taken aback at what he was forced to do. It was like the first time he had tasted Yuuki's blood, although this was Shizuka's this time.

She fixed her kimono back and smiled at him while he looked away in shame; he couldn't believe he's done that.

"So tell me Zero… did you like how I taste?"

He still didn't look at her as he exhaled sharply.

It was good, as much as hated to admit. It didn't taste exactly like Yuuki, but it was still good. It was like comparing juices with different flavors. Perhaps all Purebloods tasted like this; delicious. And damn he hated that part of him, hated that part which still hungers for blood.

"You disgust me vampire." He coldly said without looking at her.

Her eyes turned blood red once more as she removed herself away from him.

"Why won't you just let her go, Zero? You're being pathetic!" she angrily as she turned around, red eyes still glowing.

He gave her a much deserved glare.

"You have nothing to do with this! You know nothing about this!" he said with a clear hint of anger.

He certainly didn't want to talk about this, didn't even want it to be mention to him. Why's she bringing this up?

"Nothing?'" she laughed sarcastically. "I know a lot of things that you wouldn't even think I knew Zero."

He shot her a warning look as he tried hard to free himself from being bounded.

"I don't want to hear it!" he dangerously said.

But it would seem that it was giving the opposite meaning to her as she smiled triumphantly.

"Why Zero? Is her name alone enough to bring those painful memories to you?"

"Shut up…"

"Still wondering why she didn't choose you? Why she chose Kaname over you?"

"Shut up…"

"It is not because you have become a Hunter and she has become a Pureblood, no, it's much more than that. She had done those favors for you not because she cared for you, but because she thought it was the best thing to do. She offered her blood to you not because of sympathy, it was because she feared that a Level E wouldn't be a good thing in the academy, she didn't want her precious Kaname to have his beautiful hands dirty as he disposed of you. Such a sweet act wasn't it?"

"Shut up…"

"You should know Zero, that you have _nothing_ to make Yuuki stay by your side. She chose Kaname because she knew she would be happy, she knew she'll be well loved, she knew she wouldn't be hurt, and she knew that she'll be well provided of the things that she wanted, which she thinks you're incapable of doing or giving so. She was just being practical."

"Shut up…"

"Bottom line is…" she lowered her voice like a whisper to his ears. "… she never loved you!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

With startling speed, he broke both the spell and the chains that bound him and grabbed her neck, his claws burying in it, causing it to bleed and then lifting her to face him as he glared at her while she looked back with a satisfied smile.

"You really wanted to kill me don't you, Zero?" she simply asked him despite his tight grip around her neck.

His eyes narrowed at her as his grip on her neck and the Bloody Rose tightened.

"I want to kill you so badly that I won't be satisfied till I see you bathing on your own blood." he coldly said.

She grabbed his hand that held the Bloody Rose and slowly pointed it to her heart, as though she was teaching him how to properly kill her with the gun in his hand and not with his bare claws.

"You failed to do it last time, now's your best chance to fulfill your much wanted wish." she pulled the barrel closer to her as her face remained calm. "Why don't you pull the trigger right now? Kill me Zero… kill me… in the most painful way you wanted… I need to die in your arms." She said as though she was pleading yet he couldn't help but think that she's actually making fun of him.

His eyes remained stiff as his trigger finger yearned for its release. Every inch of his body tells him to kill her, but he sensed something wrong, but he ignored it.

"Is that what you wish?" he asked.

She smiled.

"It is what I want." She simply said.

Thorny, steel vines erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves on her form, tearing the fabrics of her clothes and puncturing random parts of her body causing her to bleed profusely. Still, her face retained that calm demeanor of hers.

His hand was still not leaving her throat.

"Then die it is." he said without remorse.

He then emptied the whole magazine as he shot her at point blank distance. Her body being rock back in fort by the force as blood splattered between them.

But then, the whole place went pitch black, denying him sight. But he could still feel his tight grip on her throat… still smell the scent of her blood… until it became different as the darkness disappeared.

She was still looking at him… but with sadness in her eyes as her form slowly changed.

Her long silvery hair turned into a dark shade of chocolate in color as well in style.

Her white, old fashioned kimono turned into the Day Class uniform.

Her prominent face changed to a more innocent-looking kind, the face of a beautiful, young teenage girl.

And her eyes became reddish brown.

"Yuuki!" he said in horror as he removed his hand and took a step back while the Bloody Rose fell on the floor with a loud clutter.

There, bounded by the thorny, steel vines summoned by him, and bathing in her own blood, was Yuuki. The vampire Yuuki he had known, the one that ate her human form, the Yuuki he swore to kill.

"Zero… you really hated me… you… hate me…" she weakly said as she coughed blood on herself.

He shook his head in shock as he fell on his knees while his hands kept on shaking.

"No… no… you can't be…" he said in a hoarse voice that even he was not able to recognize.

Tears fell out of her eyes as she stared at him with deep sorrow.

"I… I… I'm sorry…" she sadly said as she coughed more blood as her eyes slowly closed and her head fell limply on her right shoulder.

And she was there in front of the kneeling Zero… lifeless.

"NOOO!"

He shouted as he sat up on his bed while his hands tried to reach something invisible in the air.

He was gasping for air sharply as his mind slowly returned to reality. He then placed his hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat progressively returning to normal as he looked around his dimly lit room.

He then positioned himself on the edge of his bed as he rested his hands on his knees.

Then, there was a knock and the door opened, revealing a girl with round spectacles and long flowing brown hair, wearing a blue nightgown with a look of great concern plastered on her pretty face.

"Zero…" she shyly said, as she stared at Zero's form, shirtless and only in his dark jeans. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard noises from here…" she said trying not to look on his body but on his face.

He moved his eyes at her and honed a frown on his handsome face. There she is again, _her_ substitute, the new female prefect that lives with him along with the chairman, the girl that desperately tried, and still trying, to heal his wounded heart, the girl that desperately try to hide her feelings for him.

"I'm fine, Shindo." He looked at the clock beside the lampshade which says 3:11 and then back to her. "Go back to sleep." He ordered her.

She stayed beside his door, her hand still on the doorknob, as her gaze kept on seeking him, his thoughts and his emotion at the moment… but Zero was too hard to read.

"Okay… but if ever you need_ something…_" she blushed lightly knowing it was blood she's pointing. "…I'll just be in my room."

He didn't answer, but he merely frowned at her.

He didn't like that idea.

"I said, go back to sleep." He said with a bit of force that made her step back a little.

"S-sorry…" she meekly said.

She put her gaze down on her feet and slowly closed the door. Then, there was light footsteps moving away from his room and the soft sound of a closing door. Then there was silence once again.

He sighed.

He didn't want to be rude with her, but it was the only way he could stop her from doing something crazy like, just now. He knew how far she'd go for him… just like Yuuki.

He smiled wryly.

"What a sick dream…" he said with a bit of sarcasm.

He remembered Shizuka.

"Pain-loving bitch…" he muttered.

With that, he placed his head back on his pillow as he stared at his window where the full moon is peeking through the clouds, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep once again till dawn.

One nightmare is enough.

* * *

Author's Note

Woo! Finally over, guess this means I could put my mind for a rest somehow.

I've been having a hard time putting Zero's thought in here since his mind's kinda hard to put in words, but at least I tried my best.

These are the different changes that happened to him and the Academy in my fanfic, guess it's not that far from the manga right?

Well, anyway, I guess the next update would take a bit long since school in here has been pretty demanding to me, both physically and mentally.

But no worries, I'd make sure to take a work on this fic as much as possible.

And also, I'd be adding more romance in here since a lot of you folks seems to like it. Just like how you much like Yaoi… which is NO WAY in HELL I'd be making! What's with you people?

…

Ehem… well, thanks for reading. Reviews would help me improve my story. And this story would be a _very_ long one.

(sigh) Which means lots of work and research for the…

P.S.

If you're wondering who Shindo is, she's the girl who wants to be close with Zero ever since he saved her after falling from a wall during chocolate day. Ever since then, she tried getting his attention, but failed twice already. That's what in the manga and the anime, mines drifting differently.

I just wanted to put some justice for her since she's awfully neglected.

Looks like Zero's having a nerd for a partner in his prefect duties.


	5. Tempting Zero

This Fanfic is done purely for entertainment.

The author (that's me) has not gained anything from making this Fanfic except headaches, sleepless nights of reviews and joy for you have read this crappy story.

Disclaimer: Seriously, I am good in drawing, I am good (somewhat) in story writing, but that doesn't mean I would own Vampire Knight, because if I do own it, updates would be weekly, not monthly, and besides, I'm very unworthy. Frankly speaking though, I think Matsuri-san reviews his work for any flaws for quite a period of time… maybe that's why it's so good and addictive…maybe I should do the same…

* * *

**Tempting Zero**

**

* * *

**

Shindo turned around her bed for the eighteenth time this night. She rubbed her eyes and stared up to the darkened ceiling, and then to the window beside her bed. The moon is enigmatically beautiful this night and she felt like she wanted to stare at it till she falls asleep.

But when would that sleep come?

She sat up on her bed and put her glasses on and looked around her dimly lit room. She wondered if she would look good without it… wondered if it she would look good in his eyes… in Zero's eyes.

She smiled wryly to herself.

'_How ambitious of me to even think of it… I will never be that good in Zero's eyes. He probably thinks that I'm such an ugly nerd.'_

She grabbed a glass of water on the small table just beside her bed and stood up, then went to her cabinet and pulled out a small, but elegant picture frame. She ran her hands on it absentmindedly with a pleasant smile on her face.

It was the picture of her and Zero under a cherry blossom tree after she was chosen by the Chairman to be the new Prefect of the school. The Chairman insisted that he takes a picture of this special occasion as a remembrance. She could clearly remember how the Chairman pleaded, hell, BEG like a grief-stricken beggar to Zero to participate with the picture taking. Thinking about it, she couldn't help but smile to herself. The Chairman even went as far as threatening Zero that Shindo would share the room with him if he doesn't let him take his picture along with her, and, as rare as this may be, the Chairman wasn't even joking back then.

Her and Zero? Sharing one room? Well, she really thought that wouldn't be a really bad idea. She'd be more than willing not to have the picture in exchange of that.

But to her great _disappointment,_ Zero agreed immediately.

In the picture, she was shyly smiling with a bright blush on her face while her hands were around Zero's arm—which was the Chairman's instruction—while Zero had his hands in his pockets with a bored expression on his face. The falling leaves of the cherry blossoms behind them were a great background on Shindo's opinion.

She focused on Zero's handsome face and ran a delicate finger on it.

The incident that happened more than a year ago made a lasting scar on her mind. The attack of Rido on their peaceful academy had left a lot of student traumatized, that includes her, as their beloved Night Class were later revealed to be vampires. So after the Hunter Association and the Vampire Council cleaned it up, they then proceeded in fixing the only remaining one; the victims.

Almost all of the students have had their memories erased by the Council and the Association, thinking they wouldn't be able to handle the cold truth and the trauma. While a handful of students including her, have had their memories retained since they were able to hold it well and keep the secret to themselves. And so life seemed to have returned to normal as the Night Class resumed their life at the academy despite the lack of Kaname's presence.

But after the day that Yuuki had left, Zero was lost into a killing frenzy, finding it to be his only outlet of his anger, frustration…

…and sadness.

After six months, he was able to kill almost half of vampires listed in the thick book of the Association's blacklist. He realized too late what he has already done.

On those times, Shindo was always there for Zero every time he goes home, wounded and weak from his pointless battles. She would always be there to tend to his wounds despite them healing at an incredible speed. She would always be there to listen to his thoughts and feelings despite him keeping his distance from her. She would always be there to offer her blood to him despite him denying himself of his newfound basic need. She would always be there for him to make him happy, despite him fearing it would just lead to another lost.

She would always be there, and always will, to be on his side whenever he might need her.

But she knew, she knew very well, that his heart is still and perhaps forever will be, with the one who took it away with her.

The girl who first cared for him.

The girl who first listened to him.

The girl who first offered her blood to him.

The girl who first made him happy.

The girl who was always there for him, but is now gone.

The girl he first loved… Yuuki Kuarn…no, Yuuki Cross.

There were noises and a shout from Zero's room and she quickly placed the picture on her bed as she quickly went to check on Zero.

She knocked on his door first but didn't wait for a reply as she opened it, but didn't enter. She found him sitting on the edge of his bed with both hands on his knees. She was forcing herself not to drool as she had noticed that he was only wearing a dark colored, low rise denim pants. And his well chiseled upper body was glistened with sweat. It was distracting, to say the least.

But she scolded herself inwardly as she focused in the situation in hand, despite her still blushing. (How often do you see a half-naked Zero?)

"Zero…" she shyly said. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard noises from here…" she said trying not to look on his body but on his face.

He didn't answer, but only frowned at her.

And after a moment of inwardly recomposing himself…

"I'm fine, Shindo." He looked at the clock beside the lampshade which says 3:11, and then back to her. "Go back to sleep." He ordered her.

She stayed beside his door, her hand still on the doorknob, as her gaze kept on seeking him, his thoughts and his emotion at the moment… but Zero was too hard to read.

'_Maybe he's… hungry?'_

"Okay… but if ever you need_ something…_" she blushed lightly knowing it was blood she's pointing. "… I'll just be in my room."

He still has that frown on her.

"I said, go back to sleep." He said with a bit of force that made her step back a little

There's that again.

"S-sorry…" she meekly said.

She put her gaze down on her feet and slowly closed the door. She then went back to her room with her head still down, feeling that same thickness in her chest whenever Zero rejects her sincere offers to him.

She sat on her bed and grabbed the picture and stared at Zero's face with a small frown.

Perhaps her blood was that disgusting that even a hungry and blood-deprived vampire like Zero wouldn't like it. Perhaps it's true. Or perhaps he still wanted _her_blood. Perhaps it was the only one he truly yearned.

Perhaps he… he… still loved her.

She smiled as her tears fell on her glasses and then on the picture frame. She removed her glasses and then placed it on top of the small table beside her bed.

She placed her head on the pillow while she hugged the picture closer to her chest.

"Since… since… since when did I start falling in love with you, Zero?" she whispered to the darkness as sleep slowly claimed her.

* * *

Zero left his room through the window to start his morning exercises. His daily regime was supposed to be every five in the morning, but since he couldn't sleep, he was earlier by almost a couple of hours.

He landed with a soft thud on the grassy ground. He looked around him to see the whole academy still bathe in darkness.

By this time, the Night Class would have ended their class already, but the Hunters who were stationed around the academy could still be in duty till sunrise. There could be a chance that he would be mistaken as an intruder since, as far as they knew, he starts his daily exercise after five in the morning. But, then again, he's the only person here who would be seen jogging around the campus while everyone else was still in their respective dreamlands.

He sighed to himself, seeing those puffs of his breathe escape his mouth.

He's not really into early, morning exercises, especially if it is done on a daily basis. But he has no choice, well, it's not like he couldn't make a choice, but he has to maintain his normal condition just in case he's placed on emergency missions. Besides, his only capital is his own body so he has to take care of it whether he likes it or not.

He wore his dark-blue hood on, paired with a pair of dark jogging pants and white, running shoes.

He looked up to stare at Shindo's window and he couldn't help but feel a little bit bad on how he treated her. She was just trying to help him, and she only wanted to comfort him. But why the hell did he do that? Perhaps the reason was that he didn't want to succumb to his bloodlust once again, he didn't want to treat her like how he treated Yuuki; a mere outlet of his unfathomable hunger… and unfulfilled love…

He shook his head.

'_What the heck was I thinking?'_

He removed his gaze from her window and started a fast, steady jog around the academy and more _inhuman_ exercises later on.

If his body doesn't want to rest, he'd see to it that it would go seeking for one.

* * *

Shindo woke up the next morning with a bit of sting from her eyes. She rubbed them absentmindedly and placed her glasses back.

She knew it was from the tears that fell from her eyes last night.

She stood up from her bed and sat on a small round chair that faced a medium size, round mirror. She stared at her reflection and pouted to herself.

She's not ugly right? Her hair had once been styled in twin braids but now she let them grow longer and tied it neatly with an orange hair band with her light-brown bangs covering the sides of her face. She had beautiful dark-brown eyes, but if not only for her eye problems which led her to wearing these spectacles, she would have been able to show them off. Her complexion was like a soft, creamy ivory, and her pinkish lips seemed to contrast it somehow. And…

She looked down at her own body.

She had somehow developed some curves of her own, although her breasts was starting to annoy her as it had somehow erupted in size despite the fact that she used to have a decent A sizes. Her size now was between B and C, and she should be happy, if not only for the dirty and hungry looks that a lot of men gave at her chest. It was like almost all of them that she meets would just space out just seeing her chest.

Well, almost all of them… almost all of them except for the stoic, and aloof Zero Kiryuu.

She wouldn't really mind if Zero stares at her breast like there's no tomorrow, but Zero of course was much of a gentleman now to do such lascivious act. If not only for his past relationship with Yuuki, she would really think that he's a gay. If it was the case that Zero is a gay, then that would probably become the biggest disaster that could happen in the world of women.

Zero is really starting to mold into a real sample of a woman's fantasy. And in a place like Cross Academy where eye candies are like everywhere, that's quite a big statement.

She ran her hands on her hair that she had let fall freely on her shoulders and then picked up her hair brush and started running it along them. She'll tie it later after she had taken a bath.

Her mind wondered if Zero finds her as an attractive woman…

'_There you are again…'_

She stared at her reflection with annoyance.

'_I know, I know…I'm not that good for Zero…'_

Shindo of course wasn't blind at the changes that happened in the Academy after the students' memories regarding the assault were erased from their minds. Like how Zero change drastically in their eyes. Like how he changed from a grumpy, moody and antagonizing prefect that everyone fears and into a more punctual, approachable and charming, lady's man. Although he was still the usually quite, aloof and shy young man.

She also the saw improvements on how they look at Zero, especially the girls. He was still strict, but he sees to it that he solves problems smoothly in his own way. He was also seen as the perfect role model for the students as he was exceptional in both academics and sports. He had also changed his ways in keeping student from trampling the Night Class whenever they came out from their newly reconstructed Moon Dormitory. He doesn't shout or threatened the students anymore (she let Shindo do that for him) instead, he just let them do as they please, only acting to interfere if ever something wrong was about to happen. Surprisingly though, they just stayed on their respective lines and watched the Night Class with awe as they simply passed through them.

Shindo was pretty sure that Zero is playing a mind game with them as they were too cautious with their movement around the Day Class students. They probably think that Zero might see this as an excuse to 'punish' them if ever they do something wrong.

And, to Shindo's observation (which irritates her), most of the female students were actually there because they were more interested to be with Zero rather than the elite Night Class. It was annoyingly obvious actually, like how her almost empty lane were only occupied by a few, male students who were interested to see their crush, while Zero's super crowded lane was occupied _exclusively _for girls, and she couldn't help but to be irritated by their 'accidental' physical contacts with Zero.

And perhaps Zero was actually too innocent to even notice that he was actually being lusted by the female genders of the Academy (that includes her). Like the way they stare at him (and on rare occasions, she actually caught some female Night Class students doing the same) like a very hungry predator who had just found the wandering lamb. They'll strip him of his clothes with their eyes, call his name with a touch of too much endearment (Zero-kuuuwwwnnn or hey Sexy), bump their breasts unto him 'accidentally' (Oops! So sorry 'bout that Zero-kun! Say, you're free tonight?), ask him some small 'favors' (Zero-kun, could you fix the strap of my bra in my back? I couldn't reach it…), pester him to tutor them about a 'hard' subject (Zero-kun, how do you add these fractions? *flutters eyes*), sending him sacks and sacks of love letters (Zero was practically buried with them after he opened his locker one time) and a lot more (Shindo shudders at the idea that Valentine's Day is coming…).

But Zero was innocent and kind enough to put down or ignore their advances and offers to him. It would seem that no girl in the Academy could win his heart, but that only served as a stimulant for them to continue their chase for Zero's precious affection and that one day, they will be able to make him smile exclusively for one of them, and Shindo, as much as she hates to admit it to herself, wanted that smile for herself as well.

But in this case, she has the greatest advantage among the countless numbers of Zero's suitors since they both live in the same house.

(Note: Zero and Shindo are both living in the newly constructed house of the Chairman just near the woods of the Academy. In this case, Shindo is not an orphan; she simply lives here instead of the Girls Dormitory. She's actually filthy rich, you'd expect that since Cross Academy has high reputations that they're standing on and would only accept students with gifted minds or gifted pockets but sometimes, they'd take the rest. And of course, living in the same home with Zero is more of the grand prize than having the benefits of free tuitions, food, house, etc. *That's what girls would say…*)

She couldn't believe her luck then when, of so many applicants to be the next school Prefect, she was actually chosen. The whole female population was actually dying in envy at her since the academy nerd was actually chosen to be the partner of the hottest man in the academy. The word nerdy-luck became very popular after that.

And there were actually times when these girls would ask her 'small' favors and 'innocent' questions, like, for example…

"Would you please take a picture of Zero while he's taking a shower!"

"Have you ever seen him naked?"

"Could you get Zero's underwear for us!"

"What's his bedroom like?"

"Can I have his toothbrush?"

"Have you ever seen his… you know…"

"Could you take picture of him while he sleeps?"

"Is _it_ big?"

And a lot more...

Shindo continued to brush her hair as she stared at her reflection.

Granted, she is living in the same house with him but, what kind of relationship do they now have?

She put a thought on it…

Well, he does talk to her in a natural manner. He treats her right, like a gentleman should do, he takes care of her while the Chairman is away, he doesn't take any advantages on her (actually, it was her who'd do such thing, accidental or not), he respect her, she protects her (from those men who wouldn't stop ogling her breasts and from himself *that really touches her*), he tries to make her feel at home despite her, being away from her real family, he cooks for her (his skills in cooking could rival a professional Chef), he strips for her (**NONONO, SCRATCH THAT!**), and he sees her like his own little sister…

…

She let a long, sad sigh.

"He thinks that were just siblings and here I am, thinking if ever Zero finds me attractive…" he whispered to herself.

She felt a bit a guilty about it.

'_Zero must still be hurting but here I am, forcing myself to him… maybe I should be more formal with him…maybe I should give him some space…maybe I should be more reserved in front of him…'_

She placed her brush down as she sadly stared at it.

'_The fact that Yuuki had left you must have been a real pain for you, right Zero?'_

It's been more than a year since Yuuki and Kaname left the Academy to go to an unknown place. By then, he saw how hurt Zero, even if he tried so hard to hide it. It was just there, in his eyes, and she could see it all. He would always go to dangerous missions even when it's no longer necessary, and then he'd go home, his clothes almost torn apart. Despite the fact that he heals very rapidly, she could still see those red marks on his body which were after-marks of his wounds, but later on it would just disappear like it was never there... but God knows what it was like while it hasn't healed yet. It was always like that, like as if he's trying to kill himself… trying to end his life in a more… honorable way.

Dying in the battlefield…

And when he wasn't on a mission, he'll just busy himself with his studies like there's no tomorrow, despite the fact that his performance at school was quite impressive, to say the least. He'll shut himself from everybody, including her. It was obvious that he's trying to escape the pain by burdening himself with so many works.

He was trying to forget her…

When he's not in the mission or when there's nothing left to study, he'll go to the stable and stare blankly at White Lily the whole day (White Lily would have been glad with the attention she's receiving, if not only for the sad emotion that the young man was emitting). Or he'll go to the old abandoned church in the outskirts of the Academy.

It was an old chapel that was left alone because of its weak structure that may endanger those who decides to go praying inside, that's beside the reason that a new one was constructed in the heart of the Academy. Zero perhaps had wandered there and chose the place to be one of his sanctuaries, a place where he could be alone with his wretched emotion.

Shindo wanted to blame Yuuki for the situation that she placed Zero at. She wanted to blame her for the pain that she had given to him. She wanted to blame her for leaving him.

Didn't she feel how much he loved her?

She was really jealous with the former Prefect. She had both the attentions of the two hottest men from the two classes. She had them all for herself. Every woman in the Academy would want that (that includes her). But in the end, she was forced to choose between the two men she had loved, two men she had made a promise with. But perhaps, it was already decided right from the very start who she is supposed to choose. It was clear that Zero would always think of what's best for Yuuki; he'd do anything to make her happy, even if it means losing her.

Zero had stepped down and let Kaname take Yuuki away from him; he let him take away his main source of his newfound happiness. He let himself get hurt once again, since he has nothing to prevent Yuuki from leaving. And he blamed it all to himself.

Shindo sometimes think if he really mean it when he said that he'd kill Yuuki the next time they meet… perhaps he just said that to prevent her from returning to him.

When was the last time she'd seen Zero smile?

It was when he was still with Yuuki, the human Yuuki.

Now that she's gone… is there still a reason for him to smile?

Every female in the academy would perhaps copied Yuuki's mannerism to get Zero's attention. But then again, their memories had already been altered. Yuuki Cross, the prefect, the clumsy human girl, never existed in their minds. That includes Kaname and his loyal supporters.

Perhaps she'll just have to wait for Zero to simply open up to her… if ever that would happen.

Zero has calmed down somehow from his suicidal tendencies after his Master, Toga Yagari, took him away to train. After that training, it would seem that Toga had somehow planted a reasonable reason in Zero's mind. Perhaps Yagari wanted him to realize what he's been doing and imprint in his mind that his family's death should not be put in vain; he wanted him to continue with his life, like what his family would have wanted for him. After that, she welcomed a new Zero on their doorstep.

Shindo stood up and went to the restroom to take her bath; she still has a class this morning.

Moments later…

Shindo went out of room, now dressed in her black, Day Class uniform with her light brown hair tied neatly with an orange hair band, and was then greeted by the pleasant scent of fried bacons and eggs. She closed her eyes to savor the alluring scent that filled air.

'_Smells good…'_

She felt her stomach rumble with that scent. It was just ridiculous, how did eggs and bacons became this mouth watering?

She followed the scent that led her to the newly cleaned kitchen, the tiled floor and sink almost in the verge of sparkling like a star. And there, in front of the stove, holding a frying pan, was Zero. He was wearing a plain white shirt matched with black pants and a blue apron tied around him while he was barefooted.

He seemed to have anticipated her coming as she saw a plate with toasted bread and steaming coffee on the medium-size, rectangular wooden table. He placed the eggs and bacons on it and motioned her to eat.

She stared at it and then back to him.

She really felt blessed to be here. She was actually being served breakfast by Zero Kiryuu, the hottest man around.

She took another moment to appreciate the sight in front of her. She wondered how he could look so good with those plain clothes; it was like everything he wore would look good on him. She wondered if ever Zero thought about being a model of a clothing line if ever he gets tired of being Vampire Hunter. He would probably sell like hot pancakes.

Zero frowned as he saw her still looking at him blankly.

"I'm not planning to poison you if that's what you're thinking…"

She blinked several times before answering with a bright shade of pink caused by embarrassment on her face.

"I…uh… didn't mean it like that… I was just… I… was…was just…"

He scoffed at her stammering.

"Just sit already." He ordered before she starts stammering incoherently again.

She scratched her head as she fixed her glasses and sat in front of her meal. She wiped the slight sweat on her forehead and gave him a smile of thanks.

He nodded and went to the sink to clean the pan.

"Are you not going to join me?" she asked him.

"Not hungry." He simply said with his back on her.

She stared at the food he had just cooked for her. It looked so good that she even felt bad about eating it, but the smell just kept on tickling her nose so she just succumb to it and she barely noticed that she was already halfway in finishing it. The food was a lot better than it looks, well, that's expected when it comes to Zero's culinary skills. It was just unfortunate that her cooking skill was the worst in this house. The food that she cooks usually ends being burned or undercooked. The Chairman and herself would always be happy when Zero's turn to cook the meals comes since they were both dreadful with it. If only they weren't taking turns with the responsibility of the cooking…

She was thinking about having Zero teach her some culinary tips, she really needs those.

"You haven't change yet…" she commented, seeing him still with those plain clothes.

He looked back at her and their eyes met for a moment, and she wondered if those eyes were always like that, she remembered they used to be lavender. She wanted to stare at it a little longer but he broke the contact as he continued with his chore.

"I'll change after I finish with this…" he said without looking back at her.

"Ok..." she muttered as she fished another slice of bacon to her mouth.

'_I'll become fat if Zero continues to cook this good…'_

Zero placed the frying pan back inside the small drawer just beside his feet. He then dried his hands on the towel beside him and went to his room. Shindo was silently following him with his eyes until he was inside his room. Then, after a moment, she heard the soft rustle of water from his room.

Shindo dropped the fork on her plate with a loud clutter as her mind suddenly went wild.

'_There you are again…'_

She imagined Zero slowly undressing inside the his room, starting with his shirt… he pulls it off from his body with maddening grace, he lets it fall on the floor, his well-toned body would make any woman wet by the sight… then he pulls his pants down, leaving him covered with only his black underwear, showing the beautiful curve of his buttocks and his bulging….

She closed her eyes as she let out a long, shaking breath.

He would then step inside the shower, the hot, steaming water meeting his body. He'll then ran his hands around his body with a soap, producing bubbles around his glistening body… and then he'll put shampoo on his hair, producing more bubbles…

She gulped involuntarily as she rubbed her knees together.

Then he'd close his eyes as he rinsed himself…enjoying the sensation of the slow, steady flaw of the warm water on his body… then he'd remove his underwear… and then when the bubbles are washed away it would reveal his naked form… from his proud chest… to his bulging abs… then to the beautiful V-like shaped muscles on his hips… and then down to his…

Shindo placed the plate aside and removed his glasses…

And then started banging her head on the table…

"Pervert!"

_Slam_

"Pervert!"

_Slam_

"Of all people…"

_Slam_

"…you actually…"

_Slam_

"…fantasized…"

_Slam_

"…about…"

_Slam_

"…Zero-kun!"

_Slam_

"And you even did it…"

_Slam_

"…in front…"

_Slam_

"…of the breakfast…"

_Slam_

"…he cooked…"

_Slam_

"…especially…

_Slam_

"…for you!"

_Slam_

"Have you…"

_Slam_

"…got no…"

_Slam_

"…shame!"

_Slam_

"You…"

_Slam_

"…bitch!"

_Slam_

"You…"

_Slam_

"…whore!"

_Slam_

"You…"

_Slam_

"…pervert!"

_Slam_

"Pervert!"

"What are you doing?" said Zero's voice.

She literally fell with her chair as she lost her balance after being taken by surprise of Zero's sudden appearance.

She forced a smile despite the annoying throbbing of her forehead.

"Oh, hi Zero. You're done with your shower?" she asked with an obviously forced smile on her face.

Despite not having her spectacles on, she could still see Zero's masculine form as he was only wearing a white towel around his waist.

'_So much for imagination…'_

Zero crossed his arms around his chest as he looked down at her, droplets of water flowing on him.

"I was asking if what you were doing. I had to stop my shower when I heard something slamming from down here."

There wasn't anger in his voice, just concern, probably thinking that she's starting to lose her mind being alone with him since the Chairman was away on some personal matters.

"I'm just… um… I'm just practicing… I'm just practicing a line in a play."

She slapped herself inwardly.

'_What a stupid excuse!'_

Zero raised a brow and cleared his throat.

"Well that's uh… that's interesting… but do you really have to hurt yourself?"

She shrugged.

"It's part of my role…" she said praying very hard that he'll buy it.

He sighed to himself as he helped her to stand up.

"Whatever…"

The force that he used to pick her up was enough to slam her unceremoniously to him. And for the first time, Shindo felt her heart beating like crazy as she found herself pressed dangerously on Zero's half-naked form as he inspected her forehead. She could really smell the scent of his soap and aftershave, which is now starting to burn her.

His gaze stayed on her forehead and she felt that spot heat up not because of the pain, but because of his eyes. He then ran a hand on it and she felt a sudden coolness as the pain slowly disappeared.

"Z-Zero…W-what are you doing?" she asked.

He shrugged, his eyes observing her forehead as it slowly regained its normal color.

"Just a trick I learned from someone…" he simply said as Kaname's image appeared in his mind.

Shindo simply nodded as she kept her blurred gaze on his bare chest.

"You know, you're really weird." He commented on her.

She smiled to herself.

"That's not first time I heard that…" she looked up to meet his eyes. "Is it okay now?"

He stared momentarily at her eyes, looking a little bit taken aback as he realized how beautiful she is without those glasses on her. He cleared his throat and slowly moved away from her.

"Yeah, I think it's fine now…" he stared down at her with a look of annoyance as he placed his hand on his hips. "… but I wouldn't do that again if ever you plan to bang your head like that once more." He warned her.

She smiled in embarrassment as she scratched her neck.

"I… I wouldn't do that again…" she said as she kept her gaze on her feet.

"Then good." He said as he nodded and went back to finish his work in his room.

She didn't remove her gaze on her feet as she just listened to him enter his room. After hearing the sound of his door closing, she remove her gaze on her feet and picked up her spectacles and begun cleaning the dishes.

Shindo was thankful because she wasn't wearing her glasses on when that happened. She might have passed out from nosebleed if she'd seen Zero's body with clarity. She might have not even stopped herself from pushing him down on the floor and raping him there and now. She'll just ask for forgiveness to him later when the deeds are already done.

There were actually times when she'd found herself on such uncompromising situation with Zero, especially on those times when he had just finished with his daily exercise, his body full of sweat that would really temp her to run her tongue all over him. Those were the times when she'd deliberately remove her glasses just so she wouldn't find herself ogling his body.

She wondered if ever Zero was aware that he is already seducing her to the brink of insanity. If only she wasn't a well-educated person, she would have practically pounced him.

Damn him for doing this to her.

**A good five minutes later…**

Zero went out of his room, now in his black, Day Class Uniform.

He went back to the kitchen to see Shindo still on the sink, washing the dishes. Well it was really few; she just seemed to be taking her time working on it.

Zero placed his bag on the table and sat himself on a chair while he removed a small book from his pocket. He stared at Shindo's back as she continued to wash the dishes.

Shindo, feeling Zero's eyes on her, turned around to face him, hands still dripping with soap suds.

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

He blinked for a moment.

"No… it's nothing…" he said as he faced the book on his hand.

Shindo simply shrugged as she continued with her work.

A short silence fell between them.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said.

Shindo suddenly stopped.

"For what?" she asked without looking at him.

She somehow knew what's coming next.

"For last night." He stood up from his chair as he placed the book on the table. "I shouldn't have said that to you." He placed his gaze on his feet. "I really am sorry." He added like a whisper.

She could really feel that sincerity in his voice that it actually flattered her. How often do you hear those words come out from Zero's mouth?

But a playful side of her wanted to use that opportunity to have fun with Zero… no matter how dangerous it may sound.

"It's okay… it's not like you've hurt a girl's feelings who simply wanted to help you…" she said as she started drying the dishes with a clean cloth, while trying so hard to keep herself from smiling.

He cleared his throat as he took a step towards her.

"Look, I didn't really mean to raise my voice at you but, you were trying to offer your blood at me. Don't you even realize that?" he said in a calm voice, trying hard to make a point at her.

"Yeah, well that's the point, you see. If you weren't really interested in my blood, you could have just simply said _'No Shindo, I don't like your blood because it would probably taste like melted copper.'_" She placed the last of the plate inside the drawer. "Was that really too difficult for you to say?" she said with her back still on him.

He sighed.

"I only said that because you were too stubborn to listen." He said, trying to calm himself.

Shindo still didn't face him as she busied herself with the glasses she was cleaning.

"Oh, so now I'm the stubborn one?" she turned around with her arms crossed over her chest. "Hark who's talking, refused someone's blood lately?" She voiced sarcastically.

She really wanted to play with him but as it's turning out, she found herself slowly pouring her thoughts to him.

"Do you even have the slightest bit of idea what it feels like to have your blood sucked out?" he asked in irritation.

'_Why is she like this all of the sudden? Her period maybe?'_

She looked straight at his eyes.

"As a matter of a fact, I do." She said without even realizing what words she had let escape from her mouth.

Zero suddenly froze as his eyes narrowed at her. It made the hair on her neck stand up.

A very uncomfortable silence passed between the two.

"**Who did it to you?"** he asked sinisterly as the whole house suddenly trembled from the aura he was emitting.

The voice that he used was so scary that she suddenly regret even putting this up. She was clearly reminded _who_ she is arguing with.

"I… I uh… I've had donated blood before… so… so I know what it would feel." She said with forced bravery.

The tension she felt around her suddenly subsided as the issue was cleared to Zero.

"It's not that simple Shindo." He said with seriousness. "I could lose myself and suck you dry. Do you want that to happen?" he said, now looking worried.

The look on Zero's face was really weighing her down.

"But you could heal my wounds, right?"

"I can, but I wouldn't, because you wouldn't have to. Do you understand?" he said as he neared at her and stared directly unto her eyes.

Shindo had to turn around just to hide the blush on her face.

"You know I just wanted to be of help to you… because sometimes… I feel so useless…" she softly said, intending to say the last words to herself.

But it didn't escape his ears as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You were never useless, Shindo." He said.

Those words had lifted her as she hides a smile from him. She scoffed to cover it.

"Whatever… just go ahead without me." She said.

"I thought you like walking with me…"

She grunted.

"What I mean is that you wait for me outside while I finish this." She said, pretending to be annoyed as she rubbed a glass on her hand with a cloth.

"Suit yourself." He said as he shrugged and picked his bag along with his book.

Zero had only taken a few steps away when Shindo dropped the glass in her hand and down unto the floor. It shattered into many pieces. Before Zero could stop her, Shindo immediately picked the shards up.

And in the process, wounding her finger as drops of her blood fell on floor. She winced at the pain. She then heard Zero's sharp intake of breath.

She looked up to see Zero's eyes had turned dark red…

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay guys, school had kept me very busy. Damn, it even consumed my weekend!

Well, expect my works to be late like this from now on, being a college student is like hell I assure you…

I guess my work's not that popular isn't it? The last time I checked, my reviews were only five, and my viewers were less than seven hundred. (sigh) Well what do I expect? I'm just a beginner. We'll just see to it after a few months…

At the meantime, I'll rest my head here, okay? Been having stiff necks and insomnia, which is not good since the school I'm attending is very military-like. Which means a weak body is like a wet paper.

Anyways, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. You all help me to improve myself.

P.S.

I really don't know what Shindo's other name is, could you please help me?

Chapter Preview:

A new Night Class student had taken a sadistic liking to Zero… what would Shindo think of this?

…and Yuuki?


	6. The New Student

This Fanfic's done purely for entertainment (what else were you expecting?) and the author (yes, that's me) does not, and never will, own the Vampire Knight franchise or whatsoever.

I didn't gain any financial help (although I'd love it if you would) from any of my readers in making this story… just plain, fuckin, migraine (sorry for the swearing, I'm a bit edgy while I'm typing this).

* * *

**The New Student**

**

* * *

**

She looked up to see Zero's dark red eyes solely focusing on her fingers where droplets of blood flowed down as well the bluish glow of the cross-like tattoo on his neck. She noticed the movement of his Adam's apple as he continuously swallowed his own saliva, and the slight trembling of his hands as he clenched and unclenched his fist with a bit of too much force that she could practically hear the slight cracking from it.

She gulped nervously.

Although she had been offering her blood to him for quite some time now, to which he'd always decline, it never did happen that she was exposed to Zero's vampire side. She knew that he was a human turned vampire; she knew that he used that other side of him in his battles, but she never saw that part of him like this. The way she sees him struggle with his own vampire side…

And she felt scared somehow… scared in a way that she was reminded of that incident almost more than a year ago…

She thought she was prepared to see him like this… but she wasn't. She was wrong.

She stood up rather quickly with her other hand covering her wounded fingers, and then she took frantic steps away from him with slight fear on her face… fear she didn't expect she would feel for him…

Zero looked down at the floor with disappointment in his eyes; he tried to look away from her, tried to stop his vampire sense from deceiving him and attacking Shindo and suck her delicious blood from her neck.

He stole a glance on the blood stained floor and then to her neck, but look away forcefully as though he was in pain. He took a small, black box with a cross-like insignia on it from his pocket and emptied almost half of it in his mouth… without water.

Blood tablets… supplements for vampires like him… a replacement for blood. It is able to quench some of his blood lust, but it does not satisfy.

He closed his eyes.

It occurred to him what he thought wasn't possible anymore…

She was still scared… of vampires… of him…

He turned around and went for the door, didn't even thought of looking back, afraid that he might see that dreaded fear in her eyes once again.

She just stood there, dumbfounded and lost for words as she clutched her wounded hand. She wanted to ran after him, comfort him and tell him that she's sorry for being scared at him, but her legs didn't move, didn't have the strength she needed.

For she was scared, of all things … she was scared.

She felt like she wanted to slam her head on the table once again. But Zero was no longer there to heal her stupid head. He walked away, upset of what had just occurred, of how she reacted.

Just when things are running smoothly, this actually happens.

What a rotten luck…

_Idiot, Id__iot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT!_

Those are the words she wanted to tell herself.

Where the hell did she get that confidence that she thought she could give him her blood without being scared of his other nature? How foolish she was!

She, of all people, made Zero Kiryuu upset.

Shindo slowly moved herself from her position and went to take a bandage from the medicine cabinet on the corner. She applied some ointment on her wounded fingers and carefully wraps them in the bandage. She then picked her bag and decided to follow Zero to school. As she passed the end corner of the kitchen, she saw their bento that was made by Zero on the small round table along with the vase of tulips beside it and picked it up, deciding she'll give it to him later.

She knew that she just screwed up with him, big time. She'll ask for forgiveness to him later on. For now, she would have to endure the thought that he'll be avoiding her the whole day.

Zero let out a long sigh as he entered the main school ground.

He knew, somehow, that she could become scared of his other nature despite her, offering her blood to him, when the time comes that she sees that _other_ part of him. And that time had just happened.

He understood her reaction of course. She was traumatized by the incident back then, despite her not showing them, and it was only natural for it to resurface after seeing his reaction on her blood. After all, his enemies would practically piss on their pants once they see that part of him, that dangerous aura emitting, enough to suffocate his enemies in fear and dark red eyes that windows those unfathomable danger that he could unleash… imagine what a seventeen years old girl would react to that… It was probably a surprise that she didn't faint after seeing him like that.

But despite those reasons, he still felt bad about it.

'_Idiot! She's not Yuuki!'_ said a voice in his head.

He covered his face with his free left hand and sighed through them.

'_You walked out of her! Now she probably thinks that you're an overly sensitive son of bitch!' _said the voice again.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you." He whispered to that voice.

The distance of their new home from the main campus would take about five minutes of walk but despite that, he hasn't seen her yet.

'_Still scared like a mouse probably…'_

Zero sniffed for her scent in air and sensed her approaching. He placed his gaze on an acacia tree beside him and then to a resting bird that had just caught a wiggling worm between its beak, and then continued with his walk.

'_But perhaps it was a good thing. Now she would stop pestering you about those blood offerings… nice way of putting reason in that stubborn mind of hers…'_

He nodded. That made a point. Now she'll know the reason why he's utterly declining with her requests.

As Zero entered the student-filled campus, that same sensation of having hundreds of hungry pairs of eyes stare at him flooded him again. Not really good for someone with an extremely good ability to sense his surroundings.

He just walked, casually, through the corridors filled with students.

He's been in this academy for years now, but he still couldn't get himself used with those stares. Perhaps it was just his imaginations playing at him but, he swore he felt something strange from those stares… something like… unrequited longing… which was hard for him to describe. But he still walked head on with his gaze solely on his path as their eyes followed.

At first he wasn't bothered with it; they could look as much as they want. But as time passed, it started to annoy him, like a buzzing bee just beside your ear, especially now that Valentine's Day is fast approaching. Perhaps it would be good not to hide that _other_ presence of him and disobey his Master's order. That way, he would get that privacy back, but he's not that stubborn to disobey proper orders, especially if it came from the Chairman or his Master, people he deeply respected. He wondered what these girls could have wanted with him… surely they didn't want to receive chocolates from him… right?

He was about to turn on a corner when a girl suddenly bump on him head on, which caused her to lose her balance and be pushed back rather suddenly. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Zero was fast enough to catch her. He let his bag fall on the ground as he caught her on his arms, her back falling on his right arm while her left hand snaked around her hips, balancing her while she grabbed on his red, neck tie for support… which was the wrong move as Zero's neck was forcefully pulled down to her, causing his right cheek to lightly brush her on her lips.

He felt her stiffen on his arms as she let out a soft yelp.

Slowly, he turned his head to meet a pair of deep, green eyes, a breathtakingly beautiful heart shaped face (which was blushing rather heavily), and long ebony hair that flowed freely behind her. She was simply beautiful…

"Are you okay?" he asked her, his breath brushing his face.

Zero could have sworn that he saw her closed her eyes momentarily and inhaled deeply. She then opened her eyes as though she's in some sort of heaven before answering him.

"I… I'm f-fine…" she softly said.

Zero's eyes traveled down on her form… which caused him to almost drop her right there on the ground.

The young girl was wearing the white, Night Class uniform.

He helped her stood up, with a prominent frown on his face.

'_What's a Night Class student doing here at this time of the day?'_

He was about to voice his question to her when the Chairman suddenly came following, panting heavily.

"Lady (pant) Kazuma, (pant) you shouldn't (pant) ran around (pant) the academy (pant) like that." He said with his hands on his knees.

It must have been one hell of a chase to think that an ex-hunter like the Chairman would be left gasping for air like this.

The said girl crossed her arms and pouted cutely at the Chairman.

"I was just taking a look around Cross-chan, there's nothing for you to worry about." She whined.

The Chairman straightens himself up after collecting his breath.

"But didn't I tell you not to go running around? If Zero finds you running around like that he'll—" he suddenly stopped, spotting Zero just behind her.

"He'll what exactly?" she asked.

"He'll punish you for breaking the rules." Zero suddenly said.

She turned around sharply to face him with a glare and her hands on her hips, although there was still a faint blush on her face. She stared at him from head to toe and back again with a crooked brow.

"I'm not talking to you Silver Head! So shut your annoying mouth before I cut your tongue off!" she threateningly said at him that made some students nearby to cover their mouth in surprise.

Zero raised a brow at her.

'_Sharp tongue…'_

She turned her back on him to face the Chairman who had his mouth open after hearing what she had just said, but she ignored it.

"And why would I be punished Cross-kun? I didn't do anything wrong didn't I?" she asked him.

The Chairman closed his mouth and gave Zero a helpless look before answering her.

"A Night Class student is prohibited to get inside the academy ground during daytime, didn't I tell you that?"

She waved it off.

"But I'm a student here, too! Why wouldn't the rule allow me?" she asked.

'_She must be pretty ignorant or incredibly stupid not to understand that...'_Zero thought. _'But I believe it's the latter…'_

"Well," he breathes out in frustration, "that's because it's for the safety of both the class. Just try to understand, ok?" he said.

She looks at the group of students who were looking at them and then back to the Chairman.

"So I'll be punished right?" she asked him.

He shrugged.

"I'm maybe the Chairman of this academy, but I left that role for the Prefects already." He simply said, staring at Zero.

"So what would their decision be?"

"Well you better ask him yourself."

She scratched her head.

"Why, where is he?"

She looked around, expecting to see a skinny, young man with huge, round glasses and a long brandishing stick in hand and with a large sash around his body with the name 'PREFECT'.

But she didn't see any.

"Where can I find him?" she asked him again when he didn't answer her except a slight raise of his eyebrows as he continued to stare at the person behind her.

Then it hit her.

She slowly turned around to face Zero who had his arms crossed and was staring at her with unreadable expression on his face.

"Don't tell me…" she slowly said as she took a step back away from him.

He nodded at her.

"You're the school Prefect?" she asked him, slowly fearing the next outcome of this act.

"That's right _Señorita_, the silver head, the one you're about to have his tongue cut off, yours truly…" he said without emotion in his voice.

She gulped nervously as she looked down at her feet and started fidgeting.

"You do realize that what you have just done is against the rules, right?" he asked with that same tone in his voice.

She looked up at him with a slight annoyance on her face but removed it immediately as she saw that steely gaze that he is giving her.

"Well, I do… but I was just playing along with Cross-chan."

He grunted at her.

"It's still not an excuse."

She stared at his face.

"So you're gonna punish me just because I only wanted to see the whole academy at day time?" She asked, hardly able to believe it.

Well, Zero is thinking about punishing her, just to remind her that rules here should be followed by all students, which include both the Day Class and the Night Class— no exception. But the Chairman gave him a stern look, which made him change his mind to simply let it pass. Not that he wanted to, but he's the Chairman, he's just the Prefect and he still have to obey him.

"I'll let you pass… just this once…." He said without interest, his eyes still with the Chairman.

The Chairman simply nodded and smiled at him, thankful that he understands.

The girl sighed in relief, but she still pouted at him as she turned her back at him and started a slow walk away from them with her arms crossed.

"And where do you think you're going… _Señorita_?" he said with slight hint of mockery.

She stopped and slowly faced him in an almost graceful way, her hair following her motion. She then smiled at him.

"To the Moon Dorm… Mr. Prefect." She softly said before showing him an irritated look along with that slight blush and stalked away.

The Chairman shook his head and looked back at Zero, who merely shrugged at him

"Wait for a while, Lady Kazuma!" he called after her.

She stopped reluctantly and waited for him.

But Shindo suddenly passed by and the Chairman remembered something that he was supposed to do concerning Zero.

"Ahhhh… Shindo-chan!" he exclaimed before crushing her in a hug and letting her go reluctantly after noticing that she was finding it hard to breathe. "Good timing! Would you please accompany Lady Kazuma back to the Moon Dorm? She's over there." he pointed at the girl with long, dark hair wearing the Night Class uniform and was tapping her feet on the ground with irritation. "I suddenly remembered that Zero-kun and I have something very important to talk about."

Shindo stole a glance at Zero who was looking away, suddenly finding a fallen twig beside his feet to be very interesting.

She tried to hide the sigh that escaped her mouth.

She looked back at the Chairman and smiled.

"Sure thing Mr. Chairman." She said as she placed her Prefect's band on her left arm and walked towards the said girl but not after stealing another look at Zero, who still has his gaze somewhere.

"Thanks again Shindo-chan! I'd follow immediately." He called after her and then faced Zero. "Could I talk with you for a moment?" he asked him, his tone suddenly becoming serious.

He still has his gaze somewhere, sensing that Shindo was still looking back at him.

"Just make it fast; I still have a class to attend." He said as he picked up his bag and followed him towards an empty bench under a huge maple tree.

They both sat in silence for a moment as they observed the students going on with their ways.

The Chairman then decided to break the silence.

"So… how do you find Lady Kazuma?" he asked him.

Zero rested his arms over the bench's shoulders.

"My first impression on her?" he smiled sarcastically. "A bitch." He simply said.

The Chairman laughed at him.

"I was expecting you'd say that."

Zero turned to faced him with slight annoyance on his face.

"Then why did you make us meet, eh? Don't think that I didn't notice that you let her loose here on purpose."

He raised his brow at him, finding it hard that his flawless plan had been compromised.

"Wha-How did you know?" he asked curiously.

He scoffed at him.

"I've been living with you for the past five years… did you actually think I wouldn't notice?"

He smiled again.

"Honestly, I did expect you to take notice."

He scratched his nose.

"Well, what's the deal with her? You stopped me from implementing the said rule on her, which was very unlikely of you. Is she the new VIP around the Moon Dorm?" he asked nonchalantly.

The Chairman cleared his throat.

"She's the only daughter of the richest member of the Vampire Council." He started.

"No wonder…" Zero muttered.

The Chairman smiled again and continued.

"She had been sent here at Cross Academy from her former school which was exclusive only for vampires. The reason was that her parents and I agree with the same principles… to put it simple, we believe that humans and vampires could live together in peace."

Zero simply let out a disgruntled sighed.

"So as a sort of a public statement, they had her transferred her here in Cross Academy, under my care… as well as yours." He added and waited for his reaction.

Zero turned to face him, looking confused.

"And why is it that I suddenly became part of this? I'm a Vampire Hunter, not a babysitter." He said with irritation in his voice.

The Chairman wiped a sweat on his forehead with a brown handkerchief from his pocket.

"Well, Zero… you have been assigned by the Association as her personal bodyguard." He said, not looking at his direction.

"What?" he said as he suddenly stood up from his position.

"You've become her secret, personal bodyguard." He repeated.

He sat down again, his eyes not leaving the Chairman. He needed some clarification.

"Why did I become the bodyguard of that girl? You could have chosen Kaito to do that odd job." he asked him

The Chairman fixed his spectacles.

"You were chosen because you're currently the number one in the ranks. That alone is more than enough assurance for her safety."

"And why would her life be in danger?"

"Rich people and their money." He simply said.

"So now you're now telling me that I would be tailing her for the rest of her stay here in the academy?"

"No, you won't be following her anywhere she goes. You'd simply make the place she lives safer for her"

"And would that interfere with my future missions?"

The Chairman hid the sigh that escaped from him. He knew the kind of workaholic Zero was, always prioritizing his missions over himself.

"Like you just said, Kaito-kun would take over your job when you're away, simple as that."

"Let me get this straight, that girl is considered a celebrity here at school and in the vampire community, and you want me to watch over her because her family had made a lot of enemies in the past and now her life's in danger as well?"

"Yup."

"Does she know about this?"

"She has no clue at all."

Zero nodded to himself.

"There's only one problem though." Zero said.

"And what is it?"

"I haven't said yes to the mission."

The Chairman chuckled.

"You wouldn't say no."

"How would you know?"

He fixed his spectacles again.

"Because we've been living together for more than five years already… and if ever you find a mission where you could possibly kill a vampire, you'd jump on it."

Zero grunted in response.

"So, is that all you want to talk about?" he asked, glancing on his wrist watch.

The Chairman looked up at sky as a cool wind passed by, ruffling the end of his neatly tied, mousy blonde hair.

"The Association congratulates you for another job well done as you've finally removed the name Steve Hudson from the blacklist. I must say, he had been quite a pain for the Association for so many years, and I could say that even I wasn't successful in hunting him… but you did. You even rescued Kinimoto-san's daughter." He smiled at him. "Toga and I are very proud of you." He said.

"Congratulations…" he said as though the word was bitter in his mouth. "Do I really deserve that?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked, and then looked at him with concern.

"The mission was to infiltrate the enemy's base, confirm the presence of the wanted criminal named Steve Hudson and, if confirmed, assassinate him along with anyone else who would stand against the success of the mission. And then leave at least one survivor for interrogation. Avoid any unnecessary casualties. Do you know what happened?" he coldly asked him.

"Zero…"

"My informant was found out and was executed brutally by the enemy before I arrived. I left one survivor for the Association to extract information from, but died after being caught in the explosion. I merely left the main target dying because I was more concerned with the abducted daughter of the Kinimotos's safety even though it was not my priority. Do you think that the outcome of my mission was even worth congratulating?" he sarcastically asked.

"Well, you simply did what you think was right, and you did your best."

He combed his hair back with his hand.

"I'm starting to think that they were simply congratulating me because I rescued the daughter of a respected, veteran Vampire Hunter which they were unable to find and not because I caused the downfall of Steve Hudson."

The Chairman shrugged.

"Well, that's politics."

"How is she anyway?"

"Who?"

"The Kinimotos' daughter." He said, a bit irritated for asking the question again.

The Chairman smiled widely at him. Zero merely scoffed.

"Why? Are you concerned with her?" he teased him.

"If her condition worsened, I'll be half responsible for it." he coldly said.

The Chairman placed his hand under his chin.

"She's getting better. The drug's side effects wore her down terribly after you brought her to the hospital. I think her captors weren't thinking of letting her live longer if ever they were able to finish what they were supposed to do with her. Good thing you were there."

"They said they'll rape and kill her… so I guess that makes sense."

The Chairman closed his eyes as he shook his head in disgust.

"Anyway, the whole Kinimoto clan was there. And they were very thankful that you saved the family heir."

"There wouldn't be any trouble for her if only she was given proper training to defend herself by her father. They should have known that her life would surely be endangered because of their chosen career."

The Chairman nodded.

"I guess they simply wanted her to marry a strong Vampire Hunter to take over the clan… did I tell you that they were looking for you?" he asked him.

He gulped nervously.

"You… didn't tell them, did you?"

"Did I?" he asked innocently.

"_Did _you?" he asked again.

He laughed at him.

"Nah, don't worry. I never told them that you're under my care. I told them that I didn't know you and they just left it like that. Although I wouldn't be too sure about her when she wakes up and finding that you weren't there beside her. Just pray to God that she wouldn't remember you or her father would force me to marry you to her… he was an old friend of mine and I could testify his yearning to finally have a grandson from the new number one Vampire Hunter in the ranks…"

Zero shivered at the thought.

"If only you and Master Toga didn't pester me over and over again to continue school, that wouldn't be a problem." He muttered to himself. "So you went away to see and simply check the Kinimoto's daughter's situation and bring that rich girl as well?"

"Yup."

"So when am I going to start with that bodyguard stuff?"

"ASAP."

He clicked his tongue and scowled at a leaf that landed on his head and brushed it away.

"Then I'm going." He said as he stood up.

"Wait for a moment Zero…" he said as he took a brown envelop from his coat and threw it to him to which he nonchalantly caught with one hand. "Everything you need to know about Emily Kazuma is inside that envelope."

He nodded and placed it inside his bag.

"Did you know that the family of Kazuma has this unique belief?" he asked him although he wasn't really listening. "That the first, young man that a female Kazuma kisses is said to be destined to marry her." He said with a smile.

Zero raised a prominent eyebrow at that, remembering their first meeting just a moment ago and her reaction as well.

The Chairman stood up as well.

"Oh, before I forget Zero." He said as his expression became serious. "It is not written in there but, just so you know…" he looked straight at Zero's face who was looking away. "Emily Kazuma… is a close relative of the Kurans…"

Zero's face remained expressionless as the Chairman continued to observe him, but he could distinctively feel the sudden thickness of the air around him.

"Is that so…?" he coldly said.

"I'll leave her to you…" he said as he patted his shoulder and walk passed him towards the Moon dorm.

Zero just stayed there, rooted in his position…

* * *

Shindo was like a lost cat the whole day as Zero seems to disappear from her sight every time she goes looking for him during breaks since Zero would ignore her inside the classroom as though she never existed. She was even forced to eat Zero's bento with Sayori because he didn't appear during lunch break. That confirmed her suspicion that he really was avoiding her. At some occasions, she'd get a glimpse of him, but he would suddenly walk away from her sight. No doubt feeling her presence and walking away right before she even went twenty meters closer to him.

Sayori of course, didn't fail to notice this as it was well known around the campus that the only girl that was closest to Zero is none other than the female Prefect, and she falls next to that… everyone else are still fighting over for the third place though… And it was also an everyday sight to see her tailing Zero during Prefect duties.

"Did something happen?" she asked her after finishing their lunch under the large shade of a cherry blossom tree.

Shindo let out a long sigh and looked away towards the wide football field, her arms resting above the now empty bentos.

"Yeah, something did…" she slapped her forehead with her hand. "I think I've just screwed things up."

She tilted her head and look at her with concern.

"What do you mean?" she asked her softly.

If she didn't want to talk about it, then, she'd just let her be.

She hesitated for a moment, but then she thought it would be fine to talk it with her. She is her friend after all. One of the people she trusted and was one of the people who know the secret of the Night Class.

And so she told her.

"Ah, well that is a problem." She said after hearing her predicament. "I'm not pretending to be good in giving advices but, I suggest you talk to him about it and see if things go well."

Shindo let out a frustrated sigh.

"How am I going to do that when he keeps on avoiding me?"

"Well… maybe you could talk to him after dinner or, if he still keeps on avoiding you, trap him in his room."

She let out a weak smile.

"Yori-chan, I think that's a bit… bold… don't you think?" she said, thinking that Zero might not like it since she himself have never entered his room. See, yes, but enter? No.

Not yet anyway.

Sayori laughed at her own suggestion.

"Well that's all I could think about." She honestly said.

Shindo thanked her for the advice before they went back to their class, thinking that she might as well follow it than not at all.

* * *

It was already afternoon and was already time to change classes. The huge gates of the Moon Dorm was still close and the numerous students, female mostly, were impatiently waiting for their beloved Night Class to come out and watch them in awe.

But any moment now the gates will open and Shindo was fully occupied in shouting and barking orders on the students on her lane to behave themselves before the Night Class comes out. Zero's lane meanwhile, was not really in mess as he had finally arrived just in time to put order around, which brought a sigh of relief on Shindo's part as she knew very well that when Zero comes around, the students would immediately follow his orders without any more questions. She is also very amazed on how simple his ways are as he simply stood there beside his lane and gives them order to neatly fall in line, and then they'd follow like as though they were in some sort of trance.

Shindo would like to guess that it's one of his vampire skills.

Shindo keeps on catching his gaze but he had his eyes locked somewhere. It is starting to frustrate her, to say the least. Added to the fact that she has to endure staring at those Day Class girls who kept on flirting with him didn't really quite help since she is stuck there to keep her lane in order. She really wanted to run towards him and shout the words 'I'M SO SORRY ZERO' on his face. But it could wait…

The gates opened revealing the Night Class.

The students then begun to shout and cheer to their personal idols, hoping they would look their way as Shindo forced them to shut up. And to Zero, as many times as he had seen this, couldn't help but feel annoyed at the scenes that keeps rewinding in front of him. It was like in the past… only that the cast had been changed. No more Kuran and his gang… and no more Yuuki… but Zero still thinks that these Vampires treats the road like a catwalk, and still enjoys the attention they are receiving as some of them would go near the crowd and greet their beloved fans.

Zero noticed one vampire with sleek blonde hair went near Shindo and greeted her. Zero simply crossed his arms and observed the ordeal from the corner of his eyes.

"Hello Miss Prefect! How are you today?" he seductively said, which brought some look of envy from the crowd.

Shindo smiled hesitantly, fearing the crowd would trample her if she talks too much with the handsome Night Class student.

"I'm fine Miguel-senpai. Thanks for asking."

The said person smiled at her, which brought some giggles around the crowd.

"Well, have you thought about the date I asked you about?" he asked her with a wink.

She blushed and fidgeted her hands.

"S-sorry I couldn't possibly accept your kind offer…"

"Why not?" he asked with a frown.

"Well… I really can't. Sorry…" she said, feeing uncomfortable at the stares she's receiving.

Miguel raised a brow as he crossed his arms.

"It's fine, just think about it again, okay?" he said as his eyes suddenly caught the small bandages on her fingers.

He then felt a sudden hunger as he sniffed the faint scent of blood on her wound. But he then froze on his spot as he felt a strong presence suddenly came out from behind him. Presence he knew was warning him of what he's about to do.

He slowly looked behind him to see Zero as he shot him a warning look. His eyes narrowing dangerously and his aura, although slightly unfelt by the people around him except for some slight chill on their spine, was dangerously emitting towards him. The message was clearer than crystal to him.

'_You dare touch her and I swear to your god, I'm going to rip you apart…'_

He gulped nervously.

As much as he hates it to obey him, he is still forced to do so. Yes he is afraid of him, but he is more afraid of disobeying the law implemented in this school by the former dorm leader, Kaname Kuran. He made sure that before he left, the rules would still remain. Those who disobey would be disciplined by the Association, and if the said offence of the vampire is still continued, he would be given to the Council to… he didn't want to further think about it.

"Miguel, let's go now." Said the familiar feminine voice.

He turned around to see their new Dorm Leader approaching and he bowed his head slightly in respect.

"Sorry, Lady Kazuma… I'll go follow the others then." He turned to give a wink to Shindo who caught the whole ordeal. "Well then I'm off Shindo–chan!" he gave her a flying kiss before leaving, sending her a look of jealousy from the crowds.

Emily Kazuma was accompanied by her short, raven haired body guard named Alexis. She was the same height with her and Zero couldn't help but be reminded by that other girl named Seirene, who was also a servant of Kuran Kaname.

Small world.

Emily gave Zero a scrutinizing look.

"You really don't have to do that Mr. Prefect… it's not like you wouldn't react the same with him." She said as she glanced at Shindo, who now has her bandaged fingers hidden safely inside her pocket.

Zero simply turned his back on her as he ushered the students to go back to their dorms… some where actually complaining not because they still want to see their idols, but because they wouldn't see Zero again till the next weekdays as it was already weekend tomorrow. Of course, Emily certainly didn't like it as she felt like she was being insulted. She went near him with her arms on her hips.

"Hey! Don't turn your back when someone's talking to you!" she irritably said.

Zero turned to face her with a look of sheer boredom on his face.

"Look, _Señorita_." He said with the same irritation. "If you haven't noticed yet, I _still_ have things to do and I have no time to go chit-chat with you so, if you won't mind…" he pointed at her fellow students who were now entering the school, "…your _kinds_ are waiting for you."

She puffed her cheeks in anger.

"You really don't have any good manners, don't you?"

He raised his brow at her.

"Oh, I have lots of it… I just don't think you deserve to see them." he sarcastically said.

She glared at him. He is really getting on her nerves.

"You… don't you know that I'm the new _Dorm Leader_ here? You're just a mere _Prefect_."

He went closer to her as he had his face lean closer to hers as well, her deep, green eyes meeting his velvet blue ones. That made her blush slightly as she really thought he would kiss her… but he merely smirk.

"Well hear this... I—DON'T—CARE!" he said before turning around and leaving Emily and Shindo with their mouths open and her bodyguard with a slightly amused smile.

Well, that certainly was annoying on Emily's part as she was used to everybody paying their respects at her. It never did occur that someone had actually mustered the guts to even insult her. Unknown to everyone else, she had slight smile on her face as she stared at Zero's retreating form.

'_This guy… is really interesting…'_

_

* * *

_

It was already night when Shindo decided to go the market to buy some groceries to restock their refrigerator as it was almost empty and since she herself decided to cook something good for Zero, although she wasn't really sure what the outcome would be, so as to have it as a peace offering to him. Normally, she wouldn't go out of the Academy grounds alone as Zero wouldn't approve this, saying that it could be dangerous for her. As a result, he would do the grocery for her or he goes accompanying her and on some occasions, the Chairman does it for them instead. But right now, the Chairman was still away and Zero was still avoiding her so she is left alone to do these works.

She thought about that new student from the Night Class. She was certainly beautiful than the other students, but like usual, she still has no appeal on Zero… but she could certainly tell that the said girl was also interested with _her_ Zero.

Smack

'_He is not yours, idiot!'_

She had finished the deal and was about to go home when she passed a dark alley and thought that she heard someone crying. So she placed her things on a safe corner and went inside the alley to investigate.

The dark alley was practically dirty and stinks of old trash. She looked around and found the place empty so she thought that it might have been just her imagination and decided to dismiss it. She was about to turn around when two shadows suddenly blocked her path. She took a step back in surprise.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" said the other one in hoarse voice

Shindo's eyes widened as she saw their eyes were abnormally red and their fanged mouth were quite large as though a whole human head would fit snugly in it.

'_Level Es…'_

"I think we _finally_ have ourselves some dinner…" the other said maniacally.

Shindo ran back in horror as the two chased her further into the dark alley, their laughter echoing between the walls. Although Shindo was giving her best run, she could tell that two Level Es were simply playing along. She could tell that they could have already caught her if they really wanted to. And to make things worst, her glasses fell and she accidentally stepped on it.

"Somebody, help me!" she blindly screamed in the darkness, praying very hard that someone would hear her.

"Run and scream young lady… I really like it when you humans do that…"

"Yes, yes, yes, just like that!"

Shindo stopped as she saw in blur that the alley ended in a huge wall. She was trapped! She turned around with tears of fear in her eyes… suddenly feeling hopelessness appear as the two Level Es approach her in a slow, steady pace, their yes glowing in the dark and their wide mouth drooling in hunger. She step back until she felt the wall on her back.

"I get to have the bite on her first… it was I found who found her!" said the vampire to the other.

The other vampire growled.

"Fine…" he stared at her hungrily. "But I get to finish her okay?"

Her eyes widened as the two slowly approached her, almost prizing the moment.

"Please no." she shook her head. "NO!" she pleaded

"Yes…" they chorused as they hungrily stared at her neck.

The two jumped at her, their claws extended and their mouth open… only for them to be blown back as they were hit by a roundhouse kick.

"Who the fuck dared to _mess_ with us?" They angrily said

They look up in anguish to find the fool who dared interrupt their dinner and swore that they're going have him as a second course. They opened their eyes see a tall, silver haired young man with his claws extended, the tattoo on his neck giving out a bluish glow, a hint of fangs in his mouth and the angry, dark red eyes looking down at them.

The looks in his eyes were enough to install fear in them.

"I did… and I'd make sure you both end in a bloody _mess_." Zero coldly said.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Authors note:**

Wooh, finally, (stretch) this one's finally over.

I've been in a damn state of emptiness as I was really, really busy these days. I think it's even a miracle that I was able to finish this.

Yeah, I know, the update's been late… but can you blame me?

Just so you know though, I was torn in reviewing possible, good, story ideas and reviews for our University evaluation. I tell ya, it's not really good as my body is starting to feel the abuse that I'm doing with it; in fact, I'm feeling dizzy as I type these. It's like looking at two computers at the same time… yeah, I know.

As for Yuuki (smiles wickedly) she'd be appearing sooner that you could have expected since this story, if you haven't notice yet, is going pretty slow than I intended it to be which, to be honest, really sucks. And you certainly won't like Zero get hurt again, don't you? Because I have already planned for it. It would be like in the manga, but with an added twist in the end… it gives me the chill thinking what Zero would feel when he sees Yuuki and Kaname k— ahh! I almost spilled it!

As for you people, please do review this story as it would really help me to improve this work of mine, just click on that bar and say what's in your head… is that really hard?(sigh)

Anyway, thanks for reading (**ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS BY THE WAY**)… ciao, ciao!

(goes to bed and yawn before sleeping like log)

**Next Chapter preview:**

Would Zero finally take that offer of Shindo's? And how about his secret assignment involving that uptown girl as her secret bodyguard? And some crappy flashbacks…


	7. The Zero in her eyes Part I

This is the seventh installment of the Silver Knight that I've been working these holidays. Much to my dismay, this story is getting slower than what I expected it to be. But please think of it as a heads-up for the upcoming chapters and revelations… yup, you read that right, _revelations_. And what would those be? I'm not saying… But I might give a hint if you review my work… which a lot of people are lazy enough to ignore… but I sympathized with you lots. Even though I don't have that much review (you should know that it's very **discouraging**), I'll still continue this work until the end. That is what you call, _perseverance_ (shame, it disappears whenever I study for exams…).

Vampire Knight is the franchise that I would love to own, but that would consume too much of my time. So it should be known to you readers that I will never own Zero, Yuuki, Kaname and other Vampire Knight characters except for the ones that I created with my twisted mind. Immortality goes to Matsuri Hino… take it, it's yours…

* * *

**The Zero in her eyes Part I**

**

* * *

**

Zero sat down beside a gargoyle statue that overlooked the school grounds as the sun begun to disappear on the horizon.

He has been in there for about an hour already as he observed Emily as her class discussions went on. This was work of course as he was ordered to look after her and make sure that danger would be far away from her as possible, not that he really cared actually. Zero just couldn't help but think that he was acting like a stalker to this young lady, which is the last thing he wanted to be called. Quite frankly though, he didn't like the young lady even in the first time they met and even after she landed on his arms. Even though he had just seen her, he could already tell that they wouldn't go along very well… that's what he thinks of course. She was the materialization of the quality he didn't like with women… classy, high headed, bossy and the likes. He didn't like to think it but, she was like the exact opposite of Yuuki… the human Yuuki, not the vampire Yuuki.

But perhaps his dislike at her has something to do with her, being a close relative of the Kurans.

He felt a familiar presence crept beside him but he didn't bother to look as he was currently occupied in thinking if this work was really worth the salary he's receiving. It was like easy money actually, minus the future, sorry-ass kicking.

"I heard form the Chairman that you received a new assignment." Kaito said as he looked at the direction that Zero was staring at.

Zero scoffed at him.

"More like a chore actually." He sarcastically said.

Kaito placed his hands inside his pockets as a wave of cold wind passed by.

"She's a very beautiful young lady." He commented after seeing her face more clearly.

Zero yawned.

"You really think so?" he said without interest.

He slowly nodded.

"Too bad though, that she's actually one of _them_." He said with a click of his tongue.

Zero sighed.

"And whose loss would that be?" he asked.

Kaito crossed his arms as he raised a brow at him.

"You know, you really are picky when it comes to women. They just won't get your interest no matter how beautiful they are, huh? Can you, for once, show some interest with the female kind? I'm pretty sure there are a lot of them out there who'd be more than willing to get in the sack with you… you'd be surprised actually." He said with a smile.

Zero gave him a malicious look.

"Since when did you become a pervert?" he asked him with a raised brow.

He shrugged at him.

"I'm merely stating facts based on my observations which you, unfortunately, are unable to even notice." He said in a matter of a fact tone.

He returned his observing gaze on her.

"Whatever…" he said.

Kaito took a seat on the ledge beside him.

"I heard that she's the new Moon Dorm leader."

"So it seems."

Kaito placed his hands on his chin.

"I wonder what they saw in her that could be considered as a good reason for her to be chosen for that position. She doesn't look that worthy; she'd better stayed in the background if you'd ask me."

'_I know why, but I'm not saying...'_

"Beats me… but I agree with your last statement though…" he said, not leaving his gaze on her.

Kaito turned to face the young Hunter.

"You don't like her, don't you?" he asked him.

Zero gave him a 'what do you think?' look.

"Do I need to elaborate?" he said with a slight hint of annoyance.

Kaito shook his head.

"Then why the hell did you take this chore—I mean, assignment? Don't tell me you're down on cash?" he asked him with a frown.

Zero rolled his eyes back to her.

"I'm not low in money, Kaito" he said firmly. "And besides, it's the Chairman's order…"

Kaito nodded. He knew that Zero was extremely loyal to the Chairman and to their Master. He could disobey the Association if he wanted to, but he wouldn't dare do that with the two. It would appear that his true loyalty is owned by these two people that he considered as his new family, and not the Association itself. That is why the Association is maintaining a good relationship with the two. If they have Cross and Yagari on their side, then they could have Zero as well. Not a bad investment actually. As for the new Vampire Council under the manipulation of Kaname, well, they weren't really that comfortable with him around.

"Are you going to do that the whole night?" he asked in concern, realizing that if he does continue like this, there's a fat chance that he would return to that old habit of class sleeping… which is not really acceptable for teachers like him.

"That depends on the situation… but seeing that you and the other Hunters are here, I think I could leave for dinner in time." He said without leaving his gaze on Emily who was now writing some sort of Trigonometric equation on the chalk board.

He nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked Zero.

"About what?"

"About you and Ms. Four Eyes… I noticed that you were avoiding her. It's not that I really care about it but, it just seems strange." He said with a bit of hesitation.

"You really want to know?" he asked without looking at him.

He shrugged, not really sure if he really want to hear it.

But Zero continued.

"She saw… that _other_ part of me." He coldly said.

He nodded and gave a small 'oh'.

Kaito had only seen that vampire side of Zero once during their mission in an abandoned village far, far away from home. It was supposed to be a search and rescue mission for the missing Hunters who were there earlier to investigate a report about a vampire sighting who was said to be in the Black List. Apparently, the said villagers that were living in there were all turned into Level Es by an unknown Pureblood… including the missing Hunters who were greatly outnumbered by their enemies. Kaito and Zero fought side by side, but the intense numbers of their enemies were too overwhelming even for the elite duo. But when Kaito thought that their numbers were already up, that _other_ side of Zero took over him and went berserk with their enemies.

On that day, Kaito understood fully well why this man was the number one in the ranks. Never in his life did he think he would see such brutality that was displayed by Zero… the Zero who was once soft and kind. Kaito couldn't remember ever feeling such fear in his life, like as though he was supposed to be the next one to fall down in pieces once Zero finishes them all up. But thankfully, he didn't.

Zero stood up and brushed some dust off him.

"You're going home now?" he asked.

He nodded.

"I was wondering if ever you saw the Chairman…" he said while he loosens his red neck tie.

"The Chairman?" he said while he stood up as well. "I think he was summoned by the Association for some important meeting, along with Yagari-sensei."

Zero took one last look at Emily who now felt that the gaze that was watching over her disappeared. Somehow, Zero wanted her to feel that she was safe… that way, his job would be easier. Kaito followed him as he walked towards the opposite ledge of the five-storey high school building.

"So, old man's back, huh?" he asked him, referring to their Master who had been gone on a mission given to him by the Association.

Zero didn't really know what it really was about but he could tell that it should've been very important for it to be kept secret from him. Not that he really care about it, but the Hunter Association had develop this habit of informing him about important things that is happening inside it. Zero could only assume that they're simply doing this as a preparation for his incoming time of being the Association President. Although a lot of Hunters would be greatly flattered of the prospect of being the Association President, it is the exact opposite in Zero's part. Zero is a very responsible young man, that's a fact well known to the people around him. But that doesn't mean he loves them, it's the contrary actually.

He hated responsibilities.

Given the choice, he would rather stay in the background and prefer to be out of the spotlight. He would rather be the lowest in the ranks as it was far easier since no judging eyes would be there to observe his works… and since it does not require such boring missions like being a bodyguard of this young bi—lady.

Anyway, it was strange for the Association to have secrets not known to him.

"I'm afraid so…" he darkly said. "Damn old goat looks like as if he had just been on a vacation while we are both here keeping watch over these pain-in-ass bloodsuckers."

"Just inform me when they've arrived… I just hope they wouldn't be bringing those invitational letters regarding those boring meetings about peace talks… God, they're more boring than History class." He muttered the last words.

Kaito made a small salute to him and winked.

"Aye, aye sir…" he said in mock serious voice.

Zero rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Would you stop doing that? Your antics such as that are giving me the creeps." He said in irritation.

Kaito shrugged.

"What can I say? Pissing you off is quite entertaining." He said with a slight smile.

Zero couldn't decide if Kaito was being funny or was just plainly disturbing.

"Whatever. Just keep your eyes open." He said before nonchalantly jumping off the building, which was five storeys higher than ground and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

Kaito followed him with his eyes.

He knew very well that Zero is no longer human, that he no longer is a being just like him. He knew that the Zero he had known in the past has completely changed, that he had already matured into this elite and feared Hunter. Well, he wanted him to be like this somehow, the ideal attitude of a Hunter in his own opinion. But sometimes, just sometimes, he wishes that this young man could return to what he was before… before he was turned into this monster that everyone feared and respected at the same time.

* * *

Zero arrived at home with the lights still off, which was weird since he knew that Shindo would have them turned on if she was there… _if_ she was there, that is.

He felt a bit nervous thinking what may have happened with that girl. Yes, the strong and fearless Zero Kiryuu was nervous.

And it was all because of a girl.

'_What the hell is she up to now?'_

He frantically searched the whole house in hopes of finding her; perhaps she just overslept and forgot to turn the lights off. But he searched her room and every available space in the house but didn't see any sign of her.

He passed the refrigerator in the kitchen and found a small scratch of paper with a scribbled note on it and was sandwiched with a magnet. The note says;

_To Zero_

_I just went to buy some groceries…_

_From Shindo_

He removed the paper from the refrigerator and read it again before crumpling it in his hand with anger.

'_That girl… I told her a million times already not to go out alone, but she still won't listen.'_

But then the reason why she went out alone hit him like a brick falling from the heavens, and he couldn't help but be angry with himself. She went out alone because he was _avoiding_ her after that little incident that happened this morning. The reason that he kept avoiding her was that he felt ashamed of himself and was afraid to see that fear in her eyes again. He was afraid to know that he might have lost her trust after seeing a peek of what he really was.

'_If you weren't only too stubborn, then this wouldn't have possibly happened.'_

He quickly ran out of the house with inhuman speed without even carrying any weapon with him as he was too occupied in finding Shindo as soon as possible. He wouldn't have been this paranoid if not only because of the news that he had received about two Level Es who were wandering in the dark alleys inside the huge town just outside of Cross Academy. He was supposed to take them out this midnight, but looks like he has to find them first before they found Shindo, especially now that she has those small wounds in her fingers that he has to greatly worry about. It would spell trouble if ever a vampire sniffs even a faint scent of her blood in the air. She was of course lucky that afternoon, as he was there to keep an eye on her. He could already tell that the Night Class student who had smelled the faint scent of her blood would have surely bitten her right there and then despite the number of witnesses around, confident probably because in any case, the Association and the Council could have once again fixed the problem by that same method they've done after that _Rido incident_.

But he wouldn't dare, he knew Zero would enjoy killing him for that and would finish him even before the Association and the Council says stop.

Zero also knew very well how _delicious_ her blood is even with just smelling it. Even though he won't admit it, the scent painfully reminds him of Yuuki's blood, which means big troubles will come if ever she was left alone.

* * *

Moments later, Zero arrived in the town slightly panting as he frantically searched for her presence. His eyes widened as he felt that a distinct pair of inhuman presence were chasing after her inside a dark alley not too far from where he is now. The idea alone was enough to enrage him to the point that he hasn't noticed himself change into that _other_ form of himself. Lucky for him, he wasn't totally noticed by anyone because of the creeping darkness and his blinding speed.

'_See what you get for not listening!'_

Zero appeared just in time to find that the vampires were about to pounce her flat. He immediately jumped between them, his back on her as he threw a powerful roundhouse kick that blew them back.

"Who the fuck dared to _mess_ with us?" They angrily said.

He looked back at Shindo's crumpled form as she kept on crying and crying… he then turned his killing gaze on the two, who immediately cowered in fear after seeing the anger in his dark, red eyes.

"I did… and I'd make sure you both end in a bloody _mess_." Zero coldly said.

Zero swiftly grabbed both their throat and lifted them up without a slight bit of effort on his part as he looked at them eye to eye.

Both the vampires struggled to escape his tight grip around their throat, but it just kept on tightening and was slowly suffocating them. So they tried to bury their claws on both his arms, drawing blood.

But the enraged young man was too angry to even feel such thing.

He lifted them higher and without warning, slammed both of them on the ground, destroying the bricked floor.

They let out a loud scream of pain.

But the young Hunter won't even give them a chance to touch their cracked skull as he lifted one of them and ran his face on the wall, making a very bloody mess on it as his face was practically erased. He then threw him on the opposite wall and buried his clawed hand right through him. He disintegrated into dust in his right arm.

He looked down to find that other one was crawling towards Shindo who was covering her face in fear as she continued to cry. Zero then jumped high in the air and fell right on top of him with a loud crack of his bones. He then lifted the back of his head and continuously slammed the vampire's head on the wall until his arm was drenched with his enemy's blood and then dust as he disintegrated as well.

Zero took steady breaths to calm himself as he looked down at her pitiful form, his once threatening gaze immediately softening.

"Shindo…" he softly said, trying very hard to sound harmless. "It's fine now. Please, stop crying…"

The sound from her crying stopped, but she was still sniffling a little bit. Shindo looked up to see his soft velvet blue eyes were staring intently on her with great concern. She couldn't handle the intensity of those eyes so she looked away.

Zero placed a hand in front of her.

"Come on, it's getting dark. Let's go home." He said with a reassuring smile.

Zero's smile was something very, very rare to see as his face always displays the look of seriousness and was oftentimes, expressionless. To see him smile, even though slightly forced, was enough to calm her. She grabbed his hand and he helped her stood up. She was practically covered in dirt and bruises from all that running and she suddenly found herself to be very self-conscious. But Zero ignored it as he turns around and placed her on his back for a free back ride. She blushed immediately at the contact.

"Zero, I… I could walk." She whined at him.

"Yes you are." He said without interest.

Shindo simply scowled at the back of his head as she blushed even more as he had her hands wrapped around his neck so that she could balance herself well.

"So what did we learn today?" he sarcastically said.

Shindo seethed.

"Shut up, please."

To say that the whole ordeal was embarrassing on Shindo's part would be a huge understatement.

Zero carried her from the town towards the Academy on his back totally ignoring the stares that were being thrown towards them as well as her whining that she does not need to be carried. Zero seems to not really give a damn about all of it. But despite that, she could tell that it was Zero's way of 'punishing' her… and she was afraid that he was only starting.

After arriving home just before the clock hits seven in the evening, Shindo had to wonder how he was able to pass through the door and climbed the stairs with great ease as though he never carried anybody on his back.

Zero gently placed her on her bed and then surveyed her current form with a shook of his head and hint of anger in his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you so many times **NOT** to leave the Academy alone?" he angrily said to her, sensing that she was already fine to receive some scolding.

She stared down at her legs with embarrassment, reminding her of what a younger sister would feel when he's being scolded by her big brother.

"Well, I really don't want to leave all alone but you…" she looked up at him with slight pout on her lips. "…you were avoiding me." She said the last words softly but clearly.

He was about to tell her to shut up but her answer caught him off guard, leaving his mouth momentarily open as he searched for a good answer for her.

'_She's got a point.'_

If only he hasn't been avoiding her, this wouldn't surely have happened.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well the point here is that you left the academy just for some stupid groceries! And because of that you were almost killed by those vampires! Who knows what might have happened if I didn't get in there in time, huh?" he looked down at her form with a frown. "And look at you! You look like you've been through a sewer or something."

Shindo had some scratches and wounds and a bit of dirt around her body after Zero placed her on her bed, but that wasn't the one that bothered him. She was sitting there with her creamy white legs slightly parted and was very exposed from her recently ripped skirt, which was really dangerous in Zero's opinion. Her school uniform's buttons were destroyed, leaving it widely open and revealing a very nice view of her cleavage. Her hair was also freed from its usually tied state and the spectacles on her eyes were also gone, making her look wild and sexy.

In Zero's eyes at this time, she is not the Shindo who was known as a clumsy nerd that he could practically ignore if he really wants to. This time, the one in front of him, was the Shindo that emanates an incredible aura of seduction that is very hard to resist.

He swallowed hard.

He couldn't really tell if she was doing this on purpose or not, but he knew that it was making him very uncomfortable. Or maybe it was simply a gift that all women acquired in having the privileged knowledge on how to lay the right way, or sit a particular way, that, although seemed harmless, could still drive men crazy.

Zero quickly turned around before she could even notice that he had just momentarily spaced out.

"I want you to fix yourself up." He said as he headed for the door. "I'll go back to fetch the groceries that you left…" he sighed. "You are so damn troublesome…" he muttered before slamming the door behind him, leaving a bewildered Shindo who could only look at the door with a tilt of her head.

"Was it something I said?"

Zero arrived later with her forgotten groceries in both hands, which he considers to be a miracle since nobody even bothered to take interest on it, probably thought to be a couple of garbage on the sidewalk.

After placing them in the kitchen table, he decided to change his now dirty school uniform. He smelled distinctly of blood after finishing those two back in that dark alley and he had probably caused some unwanted attention from the Night Class, sensing that he smell like dinner.

As he passed by Shindo's room, he sensed that she was still on the same spot on the bed where he had left her.

'_Probably sleeping…'_

After entering his room, he immediately started to strip himself off his clothes after deciding to take a short shower. As he did so, he suddenly felt like as though someone was watching him from the outside of his window. With a towel to cover half of his body, he went to open it and was greeted by the cool night wind. He looked around to see if someone was there, but found none except for the trees that were bathing in darkness. If there really was anyone there, he would have noticed their aura immediately. He shrugged, waving it off as maybe a result of his imagination.

After showering, he changed into a pair of black pants and a blue, long sleeved shirt.

He immediately went down back to the kitchen and placed the blue apron around him. Well, there was another pair on the stand, one was colored pink with a teddy bear printed on it and the other one was yellow colored with a printed picture of a hippo that danced like a ballerina. But he'd rather have himself shot by the Bloody Rose on the crotch than wear such a crap of hell.

He decided to cook a hot bowl of chicken soup for the young girl upstairs. He heard that it was good for the sick people, which Shindo currently is, well, more or less. She might not look like it, but he could tell that she's just acting so as not to make him worry about her. They've been living together long enough to know when she's faking it or not.

As he was heating the stove, he went to turn the small radio beside him to listen to some music, only for the radio to put out the music of Mobile, sung by a blonde singer that Zero does not recognize, which he remembers to be listed in Yuuki's favorite-things list. Zero on the other hand, had it in his make-me-puke list.

He continued with his work so as to finish it quickly.

But still, he still listened to it. Mysteriously, he found himself staring blankly in the empty space… it was like he was seeing a ghostly figure of Yuuki as she jumped around in appreciation for the said music. Unknown to others except him, Yuuki had this secret dream of becoming a famous rock star… which was really a pain in the ass in Zero's opinion.

He look at the radio with a soften gaze.

Even after all this time of separation with her, he was still unable to teach himself to cope with the idea that she was no longer there for him… it was like a part of himself had already disappeared when she did. Sometimes, he wondered if Yuuki had taken his heart with her… which he is afraid to be the case.

He poured the now cooked soup in a large bowl and placed it on the table along with the other eating utensils and surveyed his work. The Chairman would probably be away again and they are once again left alone with each other as company. Not that it bothered him… well on some degree it does if Shindo would go down like that again… in that same, damaged but sexy uniform.

He shook the thought out of his head and removed the apron around him and placed it back on the stand. He was about to reach and turn off the radio when the music that he hummed to _her_ while she was sick back when they were still young came out. He froze in mid action. It was Only Reminds Me of You… if he remembers it clearly, it was sung by, what? MYMP? He couldn't really remember.

It was winter that time, when Kaname left after seeing her to sleep, he secretly went to her bedside to check on her. He could have simply barge in earlier when she was still awake, but he was too embarrassed because in a way, it was his fault. He appeared like he didn't care about her, but in truth, he was deeply worried when he heard from the Chairman that Yuuki was sick. Hell, never in his life did he ever felt as worried as that.

After making sure that Kaname had left, he slowly opened the door to her room and carefully slipped himself in. He look down at her weakened form with a hard gaze, blaming her for even going out in the snow and making a snowman just because she thinks that it will make him smile. It was the opposite actually; it made him feel sad and guilty at the same time. His gaze slowly softens as he continued to stare down at her.

'_Yuuki… why do you care so much about me? I… I… I don't think I deserve such attention as this from you…'_

He wasn't able to stop himself as he reached to touch her sleeping face and brush the bangs on her forehead aside. Her body temperature seemed have fallen back to its normal state.

'_I'm so sorry Yuuki.'_

He brushed the back of his fingers on her sleeping face and slowly turned to leave. But he felt a firm grip on his wrist that stopped him and turned back again to find that Yuuki was holding on him but she still had her eyes close. But he knew she was already half awake.

She placed his hand back on her face as she gently rubbed her cheeks on it… and he found himself blushing of all things.

"Your hand… it's so warm…" she weakly said.

Zero closed his eyes forcefully, not wanting to hear what she's about say next, afraid that he might hear that vampire's name instead of his. Because deep inside him, as much as he tries to ignore it, he was secretly jealous of the attention that Yuuki was giving to _him_. At that moment, he felt like he wanted to take his hand back, afraid that he wasn't the one she's looking for… afraid to know that he wasn't the one she needed.

'_Please… Yuuki… don't say it…'_

"…Zero."

His eyes widened in surprise. In truth, he was already preparing take back his hand and run out of her room if she ever speaks _his_ name. But she didn't, to his utmost relief, she didn't. She recognized his touch. She recognized that it was him.

Yuuki slowly opened her still dazed, reddish brown eyes to look up at him and smiled. Now he felt embarrassed as he looked away.

"You came… I was waiting for you." She softly said, making him look at her eyes to see if she was telling the truth.

And like always, she did.

"I just… came to see you if you're now fine." He shyly said.

She rubbed her cheeks more on his hand.

"Yes, I am now."

There was a faint smile on his face as he stared down at her as she continued to hold on his hand.

"I guess I have to leave now." He half heartedly said, deciding that Yuuki might still need more sleep.

Yuuki pulled him back with a pleading look on her face.

"Please stay." She weakly pleaded.

He wanted to, but he felt that it wasn't his place to be with her. It was that vampire's right.

"But—"

She held on his arm tighter, afraid he'll let go.

"Please, stay with me. I'm… I'm afraid to be alone." She weakly pleaded once again.

She was already close to tears. He hated that look on her face, especially if he's the one causing it. He sighed and decided to grant her simple wish.

"Fine… but only for this night." He said with finality.

She nodded and smiled contentedly as she closed her eyes, still not letting go of his hand. Zero on the other hand, took a seat beside her bed and smiled at her comforted form.

"Zero?" She said without opening her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Could you sing a song for me?"

"What?" he said in surprise.

"Sing." She said as though it wasn't a big deal.

But it was… well, in Zero's part that is. He would have told her that it was a very stupid request to ask from him but right now, she's sick and he thinks that he has no rights to complain about it. But still! Of all things! Sing?

"Well… uh… how about I just hum?" he negotiated with her.

Yuuki pondered about it for moment. Anything as long as she could hear that Zero is there beside her would do.

"Okay…"

Zero doesn't really know a song to hum to her so he thought about the song he had heard that morning and hoped that it would be fine with her.

And so he did. He thought that his tone was a bit out of place, but she seemed to be fine with it as she continued to hold on his hand. He then started to brush her head with his other free hand, lulling her back to sleep.

"Zero?" She whispered without opening her eyes.

"Yes?" he whispered back with a yawn, feeling that sleep was also about to claim him.

"Thank you." She softly said before giving in to sleep.

Zero smiled contentedly.

"You're welcome." He softly said before giving in to sleep as well.

Zero listened as the song continued to play and stared blankly at the radio as though it never existed.

Did he ever regret the time that he set Yuuki free from him? Did he ever regret playing the role of the bad guy, pushing her away and threatening to kill her just to keep her from returning back to him, because he knew he never deserved her right from the very start? He wanted her so much yet he knew it was a sin to even think of it. To the point that he even thought that it was already thievery to receive her warmth and love. Because he should have known, he should have known, about the reason why she could never be his… the very reason why they could never be…

She already had someone else in her heart.

All these years that they were together, all these years that he had been sure that he had already fallen in love with her, yet, he never dared step past the line of their friendship. Because he had convinced himself that he was already satisfied with this, just being friends with her. Because he was already fine with the situation that he could freely stay beside her, despite the impending time of his transformation into the very being that he swore to kill and hate. Because he had already decided that he would be fine this way, that he would just stay in the background and support whatever she does that would make her happy.

He just wanted her to be happy, that is what he wanted to believe.

But his resolution was challenged as he witnessed that the relationship of Yuuki and Kaname became deeper. He knew she was in love with him, and he witnessed how she confessed her love for him. Yet, despite the burning jealousy that he could distinctly feel inside of him, he still held his ground and tried so hard to keep his love for her. He was just a witness of the blooming romance between them and he pretended, with plausible efficiency, that it does not affect him… that the idea of Yuuki being taken away from him would never shake him. He still stepped aside, because it was for the sake of Yuuki's happiness and peace of mind in gaining her lost memories, even though it will hurt him so much. So much that it was so hard to bear. So much that he thinks he'd lost his sanity.

But everything that he stood for were shattered into millions of pieces as he witnessed the sight of Kuran Kaname feasting on Yuuki's delicious blood and the way he claimed her beautiful lips. The sight that a vampire dared to drink her blood and claim her lips was enough to send that hidden anger inside of him sky high. But the sudden realization that the girl he fell in love with was actually a vampire had driven his anger to the brink of insanity. He wanted to kill them right then and there. But the countless questions that blocked his mind had stopped him from butchering them.

He let them escaped.

And so after all those fights and clarification, they were left alone together to say their goodbyes with each other. Goodbyes he never thought would be even possible before. And so it was time to make his very own decision.

For once, he wanted to be selfish.

For once, he wanted to ignore the rules.

For once, he wanted to be honest with himself.

For once, just for once, he wanted fate to side with him.

And so he kissed her. He didn't care if she responds to it or not. All he wanted was for her to know that all this time that they were together, he loved her… he loved her intimately. He loved her so much that it hurts.

He knew that she was taken aback by his revelation, but he no longer bothered to know her answer about it. It was enough for him to know that he had freed his true feelings for her.

And then they parted, separated and went to each other's respective directions. But he had always thought that they were simply resuming the life that they were supposed to be living.

Him, as the feared Vampire Hunter, and her, as the beautiful Pureblood princess…

So now he is here, here without her, and thinking about the words he wasn't able to tell her.

'_You're the only girl I've ever loved… you're the only girl I could never have.'_

He finally reached for the radio and turned it off, but his thoughts were still with her.

'_Please, stay with me.'_ He replayed those words as though he could still hear them straight from her.

He replayed the voice over and over again in his mind, finding it so hard that Yuuki ever said that to him. Who was he to her really? Just a friend? A sibling? Or just another vampire who was only after her blood? He wouldn't know, and he wouldn't dare to know. All this time, the only thing that he wanted to do was to entirely forget her in his mind, to remove her from his thoughts in his everyday life. Why is it that, of all people, it was actually him who fell in love with her? And why is it so intense to the point that it was already foolish?

"Zero?"

He didn't turn to face where the voice he heard came from. His mind was so clouded by the thoughts of her that even this feminine voice that called him sounded like her voice, the voice that he yearned so much to hear, the voice that he loved, especially the one who owns it. But he dreaded it, dreaded the thought that if he faced the owner of the voice, he would meet a set of reddish brown eyes staring back at him questioningly. Yet secretly, he hoped to see them again. And that part of him secretly wished that he would finally escape from this very long nightmare and when he wakes up, he would be in his old bed and there would be her, forcing him to wake up after over sleeping because they would both be late for class. That part of him, the part that was still in love with her, wanted to return to the time when he still wasn't a Hunter and she still wasn't a Pureblood.

He secretly wanted to return to that time when it was still right for them to be together.

"Zero?"

The feminine voice reached him clearly this time.

He sighed to himself, realizing how foolish he was in thinking that there would be a possibility of this being just a nightmare.

And that voice… it wasn't _her._ He now knew.

He turned to face a set of hazel brown eyes staring back at him, not a set of reddish brown ones that he was expecting. The idea that he secretly desired to see her again, was something that really made him feel pathetic. There she was, enjoying her new life with man she chose to fall in love with, and here he was, dreaming about the past he knew very well would never once again return.

He removed his gaze immediately away from her, afraid that she might see a hint of that look caused by that emotion that he's trying so hard to hide.

"I thought you were sleeping." He said.

There was a short pause for a moment before she answered.

"I suddenly felt hungry when I smelled something good coming from here." She looked down at the steaming bowl of chicken soup in front of her and inhaled the scent appreciatively. "Wow, chicken soup… for me?" she asked him with a smile.

He nodded at her as he busied himself with putting down some bread on the table.

He stole a glance at her and a small sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he saw that she had already taken a bath and changed into a new pair of yellow pajamas with pink tulips printed all over it. She had also worn a new pair of spectacles over her nose and her light brown hair was once again tied neatly in its usual manner. He wasn't really sure how he'd react if she went to eat with him wearing her worn out uniform. But he could guess that, for the most part of the dinner, it could be very _distracting_.

He also noticed the small scratches on her right arm and another one on her left cheek. His gaze momentarily softens after seeing her wounds, but it immediately hardened so as to show that he wasn't happy at what she just did. He also noticed a small bottle of ointment for wounds and a small plastic container of cotton balls that she carried before placing it on the counter in the kitchen.

"So where's the Chairman?" she asked nonchalantly after Zero ushered her to sit down and start with her dinner and noticing that there was only a pair of small bowls on the rectangular table in front of them.

"He was summoned by the Association because of a meeting." He coldly said without removing his gaze on her wounds.

"Ah, I see. So we're alone here again, eh?" She meekly said as she pulled the elbow-length sleeve of her shirt lower to cover her scratches.

She decided to busy herself with the food in front of her because Zero's gaze was starting to unnerve her. He didn't like what she just did; it was clear just by the way he was looking at her. He could practically burn a hole on the table sheet with just his eyes. The food was good, but she could have appreciated more if not for his steady gaze on her.

Deciding that she could no longer ignore this, Shindo placed her spoon back on her bowl and look at him eye to eye to show that she's serious and sincere on what she is about to say.

"Look Zero, I'm really sorry if I acted like that this morning; I really am. I'm sorry if I ever offered my blood to you when in truth, I was really afraid about it. And I'm also sorry because I left the Academy alone despite the fact that you told me over and over again not to leave without informing you. And I'm very sorry if I ever made you worried about me… if you really are worried about me…" she clearly said without even blinking.

There a moment of silence as they both stared each other's eyes, not one even daring to break the eye contact. But of course, Zero proved to be better than her at this. She looked away, feeling her eyes water, while Zero was smirking at her.

That, of course, annoyed Shindo.

"Are you making fun of me? I just surrendered my pride here if you haven't noticed." She said with irritation.

His smile was annoying… but it was breath taking nonetheless.

"You're asking for my forgiveness?" he said with slight amusement audible in his voice.

She decided to resume the staring contest.

"Yes, I am." She bravely said with a nod.

He looked down at his bowl as he stirred its contents with his spoon.

"Why?" he asked her.

She swallowed hard.

"Because I made you angry, and I made you worried… if you're worried about me that is…" she said in a small voice.

He nodded to himself.

"Who said I was angry?" he asked her.

She blinked several times.

"B-but I thought that you were—"

"I just didn't like the idea that you left the school grounds alone and causing it to endanger your own life… that doesn't mean that I'm angry with you." He said with finality.

"So, you're not angry?"

He shook his head.

She fidgeted with her bandaged fingers. There was still something to clear up.

"Well… about this morning…" she started.

Zero quickly stood up, surprising her with his sudden action.

"_Nothing_ happened this morning." He said with very clear finality in his voice that she was only able to nod in response.

It seems that he simply wanted it to be forgotten by her and resume with their normal activities. Shindo was happy of course as he wouldn't have to avoid her anymore but there was still something wrong though…

She stared curiously at Zero who had taken his seat and resumed eating. She observed how he gently placed the spoon in his mouth with utmost grace that she finds it very hard to understand how the way he's eating become so cute in her eyes. But it was not that bothered her… it was what she saw when she went down and saw that Zero hasn't noticed her, which was strange because she knew how sharp Zero's senses are. She tried to call his name, but it seems that he wasn't listening. So she called him again, louder and clearer this time and she seemed to have gotten his attention.

But she was greatly taken aback after seeing the look in his eyes.

He slowly turned to look at her, and he was staring at her with dread and fear, as though he was afraid he might see someone else other than her. And then slowly, his gaze saddened, but he was quick to hide it as he looked away, but not quick enough to hide it from her.

It was the first time that she had seen him looking so lost and miserable; it was so… unZero-like.

The Zero that she knew was always the quite and reserve kind of person, always hard to tell what he was feeling or thinking. He was really good in hiding what he currently feel that sometimes, she felt so intrigue to see a vulnerable side of him. But after seeing it, she now wished she hadn't. That look on his face was really breaking her heart.

That time, she really wanted to run and wrap her arms around him and tell him words of comfort.

Because she knew the reason behind the sadness in him, sadness he didn't dare show the world. He was always like that, always facing the problem by himself and burdening himself with the pain for the sake of others, because he'd rather suffer than them.

She knew he'd sacrifice himself for the sake of _her_ happiness.

She hated and admired that noble part of him.

She sometimes wanted to tell him to be, for once, be selfish.

She wanted to tell him that he should sometimes think of his own happiness instead of others.

But she knew he'd be too stubborn to listen to her.

Zero noticed that she had been looking at him for quite a time now and had ignored her own food.

"Problem?" he asked her.

She blinked several times before realizing that she had been discreetly staring at him and she found her cheeks heating up. She scooped numerous spoonfuls of her hot soup into her mouth as an excuse. But she regretted it immediately as she felt her throat burn up as she swallowed the contents of her mouth.

"N-nothing." She hoarsely said with a smile while her eyes were watering from the pain in her throat.

Zero looked at her suspiciously before standing up with his bowl in hand and headed for the sink.

"Just put your bowl here when you're finished eating and I'll take care of the dishes for you."

Shindo stood up.

"Ah… no, I'd do it. I'm perfectly fine now; you could take your rest." She quickly said, feeling herself to be a baggage to Zero if he just continues to hog all the work for himself.

He stared at her with a slight frown.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Suit yourself." He said before climbing up the stairs back to his room.

Shindo followed him with her eyes until he disappeared from her view. She then let out a deep sigh and proceeded with her unfinished works.

After eating and washing the dishes and taking care of the leftovers, she picked up the bottle of ointment along with the plastic container of cotton balls and went to the living room to mend her wounds. She was surprised to find that Zero was sitting on one of the red sofas and was working with his assignment on the glass center table. He looked up and stared at her and then on the bottle in her hand but removed them as he resumed with his work. She smiled reluctantly at him.

"Um… sorry for disturbing you but, can I sit here?" she timidly asked him, motioning on the other sofa opposite him.

He nodded.

"Go ahead." He said without removing his eyes on his work.

Shindo dared to look at his work and found herself dizzy as she watched in awe as Zero swiftly solve those complicated mathematical problems with relative ease. Shindo would give anything just to become as intelligent as him.

"Wow… how are you doing that?" she asked him in amazement.

"Studying…" he nonchalantly said as though it was that simple.

She nodded. He always does a lot of complicated tasks and he made them look so easy to look at. Well, that's Zero for you. She thought about asking him to teach her later.

Shindo took a seat opposite him and begun to mend her wounds, starting with the scratches on her right arm. Zero removed his eyes from his work to look at her after hearing his gasps from pain that the ointment was causing. He shook his head.

"Ouch!"

She obviously knows what she's doing, but that doesn't mean she'd avoid the pain. He stared at her face as she closed her eyes in pain every time she applies the medicine on her wounds. His gaze momentarily softens as he noticed her discomfort but he looked away as she noticed that he was looking at her.

"Ah, sorry, am I bothering you?" she asked him.

Zero closed his notebook.

"No, I'm finished with my work." He said before standing and turning on the television in front of them to watch some news. "You won't mind do you?" he asked her.

"No, not at all." She said with a smile.

As he continued to watch the night news, Shindo continued to gasp as well every time she applies the medicine on her wounds. She would always feel his eyes on her but he'd immediately look away every time she looks at his direction. She knew that he could heal her wounds, but she also knew that he wouldn't because this was her punishment for her disobedience. So she's stuck here doing it the hard way.

But to her utmost surprise, just when she's about to put the wet cotton balls on her wounds again, his hands stopped her from her action.

"Zero?" she breathlessly said as she stared at his eyes.

He removed the medicine away from her hand and sat down beside her.

"Just sit still, understand?" he ordered her, his breath brushing her face.

His breath reminded her of cinnamons and apples.

Zero begun to run her fingers over her wounds and she felt the pain disappear and heal every time he touches them. Unknown to herself, her face was already in deep, shade of red.

He was busy mending her wounds when Shindo decided to break the silence between them.

"You've always been protecting me Zero." She said.

It was true. Zero had always been there for her whenever she needs him. He was brave, strong and will sacrifice himself without hesitation for the sake of others. He may be rude sometimes, but he has good reasons behind it. He was like a knight to her.

He didn't answer.

"Why?" she asked him.

He still didn't answer.

"I… I realized that, all this time, I haven't thank you for the things that you've done for me…"

He looked up to stare at her eyes.

"You don't have to. Think of it as a compensation for being imprisoned with me." He said as he moved his fingers over her wrist.

She frowned at him, not really caring even if her face was already inches away from him.

"But I enjoyed your company; I'm happy being with you… and the Chairman." She added the last words hastily, but it seems that Zero didn't notice it.

He smiled sarcastically.

"Some people don't think so." he said.

"But it is true…"

Outside, the rain begun to pour heavily.

"They'll be scared once they learn of my other nature."

She looked away from him. In a way, that simple statement hit her. She looked up to bravely meet his eyes once again.

"I won't be." She sternly said.

He shook his head.

"That's not what I saw this morning."

"_This morning_ never happened."

He stared at her with a frown as he tilted his head aside.

"What are you trying to prove?" he asked her.

The only one that he hasn't healed yet was the long scratch on her face, but she decided that it was already enough. Without warning, she took her hand back from his as she started to unbutton her shirt. She then moved her hair aside to reveal her smooth, creamy white neck to him.

Zero gulped involuntarily.

"Drink my blood." She said with authority, although her face was still as red as a tomato.

He stared at her with unbelieving eyes. She was just attacked by a couple of level Es not long ago, and now she's trying to offer her blood to him? What is she up to?

"Shindo…" he said in a husky voice.

He rarely speaks her name, but when he does, it was always shaky, like this.

"I know you're very hungry Zero. I know you are. There are only two of us here, no one would know." She bravely said. "We can keep this as a secret."

He frowned at her.

"That's why I shouldn't! Because there's only the two of us here! What if I lost control?" he stubbornly said. "You have no idea what you're asking me to do."

There was a moment of silence between the two and Zero thought that he was able to talk her out of this. But she opened her mouth to speak.

"I trust you."

She said it plain and simple as she bravely stared at him with an unwavering look in her eyes.

He was hungry, very hungry, he knew that very well. He had never drank any human blood for more than a year already and his vampire side was starting to go out of control. As he stared longingly at her neck, his eyes slowly turned into a dark shade of red, and his fangs lengthen considerably. His face was getting nearer and nearer at her neck as he grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them tightly.

She closed her eyes. It was now or never.

Her blood was delicious, he knew that very well… and it seems that he wouldn't be able to stop himself…

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the delay guys, I've been quite busy these past few days since our holiday break is about to come. Anyways, I decided to quicken my work so as to get to the main points of this story. On the next chapter, Yuuki would finally appear (Yay!). Why? Because it would be the Vampire ball! What would Zero and Yuuki's reaction be like if they saw each other again? (Of course you already have a clue right? Heh, silly me…) But this time though, it would be extended beyond what's written on the manga. And I'd give my one hundred and ten percent in finishing this work… which means that it would take long to finish.

Speaking of which, the next update would probably be on January next year because I'd be having my holiday break as well.

P.S.

Just to clarify some things, in this fanfic of mine, level Es would turn to dust when they die. But those who aren't would simply die like a human being. Why is it so? Well… I really can't put it words so I'll just put an example for ya;

Would you actually like to see Zero turn into dust if ever he dies? (I don't think so…)

About those two songs? The first was Mobile by Avril Lavigne and the other was Only Reminds Me of You by MYMP, you could find them in youtube if you want to. (just so you know, I find the lyrics of Only Reminds Me of You seems to mirror the thoughts Yuuki… that's what I think of course since it could be different in your opinion)

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading and ciao, ciao!

Please review if you want my update to be earlier!


	8. Extra Chapter: Amidst the Storm

**Author's note:**

This is Extra Chapter. I decided to make this so that I could clarify some shady parts of the Silver Knight. It wouldn't be long like the main chapters so I suggest you think of it as simple one shots of sorts. This one's going to be short, but I promise to lighten the others later on…

_I don't own Vampire Knight, ok?_

* * *

**Amidst** **the Storm**

* * *

Yuuki had been turning on her bed for the twentieth time, finding a good position so that she wouldn't be able to hear the thunderstorm outside. She clamped her hand over her ears as a loud clap echoed outside; it was like as if it was just outside her window.

'_Oh please! Make it stop!!!'_

Zero yawned widely as he wrote the final sentence of the thesis that he was writing. There's still a month before the deadline but he thought he'd just finish it earlier so that he could he could help Yuuki with hers.

Yuuki was too shallow to be left alone without someone overlooking her works.

He stared out at his window as the thunder kept on resounding outside.

'_It's too noisy, who'd be able to sleep in this?'_

He looked at his door where Yuuki's room was just on the opposite. He knew very well how scared she was of lightning and would always scream in her room in fear. Always she would call the Chairman to accompany her in her sleep, saying she would be less scared that way. But unfortunately, the Chairman was still in his office working on some important paper works and so it was not possible for him to go to her room right now and lull her to sleep.

'_Too bad Yuuki, I guess you'd have to face your fears yourself…'_

He carefully placed his work back in his drawer. He then thought about going to sleep as it was already late at midnight. He yawned towards his drawer to change his shirt. A loud thunder clap resounded outside and Zero was on the act of putting his shirt on when Yuuki suddenly barge in his room and was screaming on top of her lungs as she hugged the naked torso of Zero.

Zero stared at her questioningly as she buried her face on his chest.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" he asked her in concern.

Yuuki's hug on him tightened as another thunder clap sounded.

"I'm scared Zero." She said in a shaky voice.

Zero ran his hand over her hair as he shook his head.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked her.

She sniffled on his chest.

"Could… could I just sleep here with you?" she asked.

"Here!? With me!?" He asked her with wide eyes.

"Yes, can I? Even just for tonight it's just that—AHH!" she screamed after another clap sounded.

Zero let out a sigh.

"Fine then… but could you please let me have my shirt on? I'm still half naked you know…" he said with a small smile.

Yuuki slowly removed her head and sure enough came to see his naked torso. She blushed heavily after letting out a small scream of surprise and removing herself away from him and turning her back so that she was facing his wall.

"Pervert!"

Zero raised his brow at her.

"Hey, it's not my fault you barge here in my room while I was changing, and shouldn't I be the one calling you that?" he said.

Yuuki crossed her arms and pouted.

"Then I guess I should have just stayed in my room." She said as she marched toward the door but fell on her knees screaming after a loud thunder clap sounded.

"Still wanna leave?" he asked her with a victorious smirk.

Yuuki looked up at him with a glare as she carefully crawled towards his bed as though a lightning might shoot right through the roof and hit her. She placed herself on his bed and covered herself with his blanket.

Strangely, she found herself inhaling too much of his scent on his blanket and found that it actually calmed her. She peeked out and saw Zero's muscled back and she found herself blushing.

She secretly found Zero to be very attractive but thought that it was just immoral since he considers her as his adoptive sister… she thinks. She sees Zero and Kaname to be both very handsome but it was Zero who had the upper hand when it comes to physical looks.

Zero had muscles and Kaname didn't.

Zero caught her staring at him and he raised his brow at her.

"What?" he asked as he placed his shirt on.

"NOTHING!" she said as she covered herself with his blanket.

'_What am I thinking?'_

Soon enough she felt a sudden movement on her side as Zero placed himself on his bed beside her. She suddenly found her heartbeat rise a couple of notches.

"Sorry if we have to be left stuck here, the extra futons were still wet from my washing." He said as he lied beside.

"It's ok…"

Yuuki slowly removed herself from his blanket to stare at Zero.

"Come to think of it, this is the first time we actually slept together." Yuuki said.

"Yeah…" Zero said as he placed his hand over his head and looked down at her neck where the wounds from his fangs finally healed after he drank her blood a week ago. His gaze immediately softens after seeing that, which was immediately noticed by Yuuki.

"Zero?" she asked in concern.

Zero's hand slowly traveled towards her neck as he touched the healed spot of her wound.

"I'm sorry for making you do_that_." He said with pained expression.

Yuuki touched his face and smiled at him. It was the smile that never failed to please him. It was the smile that is for him, and for him alone.

"It's alright Zero, I just wanted to be of help of you." She softly said as her brown orbs stared at his velvet ones, the sincerity clear in her voice.

"But—"

She silenced him by placing one delicate finger over his lips.

"Let's just sleep ok?" she whispered to him as she placed herself closer to him and placed her head on his wide chest.

Zero looked down at her with a smile of appreciation as she hugged her, and slowly, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

'_I wish I could tell you how much I love you, Yuuki.'_

It seems the storm has finally stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

Too short, isn't it?

But thanks for reading… the next one's the real one.


	9. The Zero in her eyes Part II

**Author's Note**: This fanfic is done purely for entertainment. All the characters of Vampire Knight are owned by Matsuri Hino and I'm merely borrowing the franchise for the Silver Knight. Everything that happens here are just fruits of my imaginations and the occasional suggestions. The honor goes to Matsuri Hino, not mine.

**Vampire Knight isn't mine**_ (I'm also sorry for the late update…)_

* * *

**The Zero in her eyes Part II**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's right Yuuki; just maintain your balance like that." Ruka instructed as she observed Yuuki while she balanced a book and an apple on top of her head. "No, no just look straight ahead. Yes… just like that… and relax your shoulders; don't be tense!"

Yuuki took five careful steps forward, her attention focusing solely on the objects on top of her head.

Ruka placed a hand on her temple as she shook her head.

"Yuuki… do you even know why you're doing that?" she asked her with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"What?" she asked, looking at Ruka's direction which caused the book and apple on top of her head to fall.

She caught both of them effortlessly with one hand and smiled to herself.

'_Smooth…'_

Ruka let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're doing that so you would look graceful and lady-like, not like a robot." She seriously said.

Yuuki smiled hesitantly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I'm doing my best Ruka-chan but," She stared down at the apple as though it has done something very unforgivable to her. "…they just sort of always kept on sliding down my head."

Ruka closed her eyes and let out another sigh escape her mouth.

"Okay, that's enough for tonight Yuuki." She said as she sat herself on a sofa, crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand. "The only thing good here is that you were able to absorb everything that I taught you at a fast pace. At this rate, you'd be good enough to be introduced in the Vampire community when the ball comes." She said as she gracefully shook her head to decline when Yuuki offered her the apple. "But then again, it would be weird if you didn't, seeing that formality has always been in your family."

Yuuki bit the apple roughly, which caused Ruka to give her a revolting look, and then smiled brightly.

"It's all because you're such a good teacher Ruka-chan. And thanks for bearing up with me." She said with a smile.

Ruka rolled her eyes and waved her off.

"It's just a small favor asked by Kaname-sama." She said as she stared at the large door on her right, sensing that someone is coming.

The large door opened revealing Kaname and tailing him from behind was Aidou.

Yuuki, seeing that Kaname had arrived, immediately ran towards him to greet and hug him.

"You're back Onii-sama." She softly said as she hugged him.

Kaname returned the hug lovingly but let her go to stare at her with a smile as though expecting something from her.

Realizing what it was, Yuuki blushed immediately.

Slowly, she reached up and kissed Kaname on the lips.

"Welcome home Onii-sama." She softly said.

Ruka stared at them for a moment and then looked away as she stood up.

"I'm going to the restroom…" she excused quietly.

As she exited herself out of the room as though in a hurry, it was almost unnoticed by the two except for Aidou, who was following her with his eyes. He only shook his head after she finally left the room. She might have covered it well, but it was a fact well known to him.

'_She's still in love with him…'_

Kaname smiled pleasantly from the kiss he received from Yuuki.

"So how is your practice turning out Yuuki?" he asked her.

Yuuki smiled as she nodded.

"Going well Onii-sama. Ruka-chan thinks I'd be fine on the night of the ball."

Kaname brushed her long brown hair with his hand.

"I'm sorry if you have to undergo such tasks as this Yuuki, but it's very necessary since you'd be introduced to the vampire community as my sister and fiancée for the very first time."

"It's alright Onii-sama. As long as I'm doing this for you, I'm totally fine with it." she said with a smile.

Kaname tapped the end of Yuuki's nose playfully.

"No that won't do. Didn't I tell you to just call me Kaname starting today? Try practicing it even just until the ball is over."

She scratched the back of her head.

"A-alright… K-Kaname…" she giggled. "I'm still not used to it!" she whined.

"Well you should be." He said as he hugged her again. "Hmm… I missed you Yuuki… even if I were just away for a short while, I couldn't help but feel this way when you're not beside me…"

Yuuki remained quite as Kaname held her in his arms.

"Ehem… excuse me Kaname-sama, but you have a guest waiting for you outside…" said the voice from the door who was Aidou's father.

Aidou on the other hand, gave his father a look of disbelief.

'_He actually dared to interrupt them…'_

Kaname turned to look at him.

"Who is it?" he asked, remembering that he wasn't expecting any guest this evening.

"It's your cousin, Lady Kazuma…"

He nodded.

"Let her in, and tell her that I'll be coming shortly."

"Right away Kaname-sama…" he said as he courteously bowed and left.

"Emily-chan is here!" Yuuki asked excitedly.

Yuuki was really eager to see Emily because she was the only one whom she could talk to and ask about what's happening outside their home since she's not allowed to go out yet for more than a year already. Although she has no idea that Emily is currently attending Cross Academy…

"It seems so. You could see each other later when I'm done talking with her, ok?" he said as he kissed her forehead and went to Aidou. "Stay with her Aidou…" he ordered him before leaving the room.

"Yes Kaname-sama…" he said with a slight bow

Just then, Ruka had returned in the room.

"Ruka-chan, where've you been?" Yuuki asked.

"Restroom…" she darkly said.

Yuuki gave her a puzzled look as she bit the apple that she hid in her pocket.

"Upset stomach?" she asked her with a tilt of her head.

Aidou simply rolled his eyes with a sigh.

* * *

Emily shivered involuntarily as a cold wind passed by despite the fur coat she was wearing. Spring is already starting to come but the weather in this area was pretty hostile particularly to those who dare stay out of the comforts of their home. She tightened her fur coat over her Night Class uniform to keep the warmth from escaping. She looked back at Alexis who parked their car safely under a huge tree beside the road and was on her way towards her. She was only wearing her school uniform without a coat on but she looked unaffected by the cold. She removed her gaze at her as she glared at the door in front of her.

'_How long do they plan on making me wait here?'_

The door finally opened and standing on the doorway was Aidou's father who welcomed them in.

"Sorry for the wait my Lady…" he said as he moved aside to make way for them.

"About time…" she said with suppressed irritation as she entered the Kuran manor with Alexis tailing behind her.

Alexis removed her coat for her as she sat down on one of the elegant sofas. Alexis then positioned herself behind her master with her coat in hand just in case she had something to order on her.

Kaname then entered the room and Alexis and Aidou's father bowed down a little in respect for the Pureblood while she merely smiled on her position.

"Good evening cousin." She said.

Although it may seem rude for others as Purebloods like him should be shown and treated with high respect, Kaname seemed to be entirely fine with Emily's attitude towards him. In fact, he appreciates it since it was a welcome indifference from the usual approach of people towards him.

"Good evening too, Emily-san." He said as he looked down at her uniform in surprise. "You seemed to… have transferred to _another _school without me knowing."

Emily shrugged at him.

"I wasn't expecting it myself actually. Mom and Dad just sort of decided to transfer me from Umbra Academy to Cross Academy. It was all sudden that I wasn't able to inform you." She said as she tapped the Cross badge on her chest. "And would you actually believe that I was immediately stated as the current Moon Dorm President?" she chuckled. "I can't believe them. Just because we're related doesn't mean I could replace you."

Kaname placed himself on the seat opposite her.

"Chairman Cross must have thought that you were responsible enough for the position." He said as he crossed his leg. "After all, you were the Dorm President in Umbra Academy, am I right?"

Seirene entered the room carrying a tray with a pair of cups filled with steaming coffee and a small plate filled with cookies on it.

After placing the tray on the glass center table, she placed herself behind Kaname's chair and stared at Alexis. It was not known why, but there seemed to be a sort of mutual rivalry going on between them. Although neither of their masters seemed to care at all.

"Well… it's kinda different in Cross Academy though. Like how I am supposed to make all the Night Class students to obey me and to keep them from causing any trouble." She said as she crossed her legs as well. "Just like how I stopped a Night Class student from attacking a female Prefect in front of a large crowd of Day Class students just this afternoon." She frowned at the thought. "Although I might have not been needed since I found him to be too scared to continue."

Kaname helped himself on a cup of coffee.

"Scared by you perhaps?" he said in an attempt to joke.

She smiled smugly at him.

"Must have been nice but no, it wasn't because of me." She said as she bit on a cookie. "Kiryuu Zero was there…"

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere after she spoke the name.

"Kiryuu Zero?" he coldly asked.

"Yes… and he's the reason why I'm here."

He sipped on his coffee.

"I'm just about to ask you that but, let's just hear what you want to say."

She cleared her throat.

"Well as you already know, our attempts to watch over his movements have been, to say the least, a total failure because of his uncanny ability to sense his surrounding with extreme accuracy. As of now, there had been zero success out of seventeen tries that we did. Although it is good news that he didn't kill or harm any of our spies that he caught, we can't risk sending more as it might _finally_ piss him off."

Kaname placed his cup down.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked with a frown.

She took a deep breath.

"Alexis and I will do the job."

Kaname's eyes showed a clear hint of interest.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Being students of Cross Academy will be the best cover for us and he won't be able to find out about it." she reasoned. "And besides, Alexis's ability to hide her presence would be a very big help. We could observe his movements without being noticed."

Kaname slowly nodded. It was reasonable enough.

"Although…"

"Although?"

"We have to be extra careful when we're around him. Despite Alexis's ability, he could still seem to feel slightly when someone's watching him."

He looked at Alexis who courteously nodded in agreement.

"You should be. Is there anything else you've learned?"

"Actually, we only started a week ago but we were already able to smell some information about him." She said as she picked up a cookie from the small plate and inspected it with narrowed gaze as though trying to remember something. "You've probably heard about the Association's top dog whom they called the Silver Knight, right?"

He nodded.

"I heard he single-handedly took on the infamous Steve Hudson and his army of experimental vampire henchmen, if that's what you call them."

"Yes, and that's one of the reason why he could easily make the vampire criminal underworld tremble in fear by just the mere mention of his name, although nobody had still lived too long to say what the Silver Knight looked like except for words of his speedy but brutal killings. But I'm starting to think that this Silver Knight may have something to do with Kiryuu. We haven't had any concrete evidence to prove this theory but if you just think about the Silver Knight's conquests, they were just quite humanly impossible, and, as far as I know, Kiryuu is the only ex-human in their ranks. I would have really loved to ask some witnesses but, then again, the Silver Knight never leaves any survivors after his… onslaughts. But I'll still continue with my observations."

Kaname did think that this Silver Knight could possibly bring him a lot of troubles in the near future but he couldn't possibly do some actions regarding him since he didn't even have any clue who he really is, although he did think that Zero could possibly be the Silver Knight. But his suspicion couldn't possibly be proven true since spying on him was basically impossible—until Emily transferred to Cross Academy that is. And the other hindrance about this is the frustrating secrecy inside the Hunter's Association. It would seemed that their secrets are now very well kept inside them unlike before when Cross and Yagari wasn't heads yet.

"I appreciate your work Emily-san, please do continue. Is there anything else you've found out?"

"Well, I've learned that Kiryuu had been undergoing intensive trainings by Toga Yagari and, on some occasions, by Kaein Cross himself. He is also the current candidate for the position of being the future Hunter president which I'm sure you already know."

"He is…"

She ate the cookie on her hand and took another one and rolled it between her fingers.

"I also learned some personal information about him." She said, remembering how she was embarrassed for being almost punished by Zero because she didn't know the rule of the Academy yet and that she insulted him in front of the large crowd of Day Class students not knowing that he is actually the school Prefect.

And how she kissed him before that…

Unknown to her, Kaname noticed the small blush on her face.

"Funny that you actually know a lot about his Vampire Hunter background yet hold no idea about his personal life…" he said with a smile. "So how do you find him?"

An electrical surge ran over her arms and towards her fingers, burning the cookie into black crumbs.

"He… pisses me off!" she said through gritted teeth.

She may sound angry, but Kaname could still clearly see the blush on her face. Kaname chuckled softly at this which made Emily look at him with raised brows.

She cleared her throat.

"Anyway," she said, trying to return to the topic in hand. "There was this interesting fact about the female Prefect named, Nadeshiko Shindo."

"I'm all ears."

"It all started when I felt a very angry aura that ran out of Cross Academy. I immediately instructed Alexis to follow and investigate where the said aura was going. I would have ignored it but, it was just too scary…" she said as she looked at Kaname with a puzzled look on her face. "…the aura eerily reminded me of you… and so I sent Alexis and found out that it was actually Kiryuu. She was able to follow him where he's heading without being noticed."

Kaname looked at Alexis.

"And what did you find out?" he asked her.

"It appears Kaname-sama, that the female Prefect was in danger after being cornered by a couple of Level Es in an abandoned alley at the outskirts of the town. Kiryuu seems to have felt that her life was threatened and so he immediately came to her rescue. The way he finished those Level Es were brutal and he did only with his bare hands. He was… _very_ angry, Kaname-sama. After that I followed him as he carried her on her back as they returned home. I continued to observe him but…"

Alexis stopped and looked away with a blush on her face which made Seirene cock a brow at her.

"But what?" Kaname asked her.

Emily looked up at Alexis and sighed.

"She was almost caught by Kiryuu when he stripped in front of her while he was about to take a shower. Apparently, he's just too hot for her…" Emily said with an impish grin.

Seirene stared at Alexis with a smirk of victory while she glared back at her but then looked away immediately, seeing that Kaname gave her an amused smile.

"It's not my fault that I have never seen a naked body of a young man before, Lady Kazuma…" she said in a low, embarrassed tone.

Emily gave her smile of understanding and returned her gaze on Kaname.

"The interesting fact here Kaname-san regarding the female Prefect was Zero Kiryuu's _special_ treatment to her. She might have not noticed it yet, but it was clearer than crystal to me." Emily said.

"And what is it?"

"Zero Kiryuu, is very, very protective of her." she seriously said.

"Interesting… could you elaborate why?"

She nodded.

"We both know that Kiryuu is a very formidable hunter and, although his recent activities were shrouded in secrecy, we could confidently say that his performance had been excellent since he was made a candidate for the position of being the future President. Undeniably, he had made a lot of enemies in past and since they couldn't take their vengeance on him, they will have it with the people closest to him instead. And who are they?" she said as she showed him three of her fingers. "They are Toga Yagari, Kaein Cross and lastly, Nadeshiko Shindo."

He nodded.

"But of course, we are talking about notorious vampire criminals here. They may be hungry for revenge but they are not that stupid to simply attack Yagari and Cross who were once number one and currently the head honchos of the Association. They will attack the weakest and most vulnerable of them. And that is…"

"Nadeshiko Shindo."

Emily snapped her fingers.

"Exactly! And that is why Kiryuu is always watching over her and if ever a vampire dares to hurt her, Kiryuu will definitely use his license as a Hunter to kill them, no questions asked. But these aren't proven… yet."

Kaname sipped on his coffee once again.

"I'm surprised that you were able to learn that much in such a short period of time, and I'm very thankful for all the works you've done for me." He said with appreciation.

She shrugged at him with a smile.

"As long as it's for you cousin, I'd be willing to be of help." She said with a wink.

"Anyway, do you want to see Yuuki? She said she would like to see you." He said as he stood up.

"Yuuki-chan!" she said excitedly. "Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her for a while." She said as she drank all the contents of her cup in one gulp.

"She's upstairs with Ruka and Aidou. Come, I'll call—"

Yuuki went sliding down on the handle of the stairs on her bottom.

"Woooohoooo!" she exclaimed happily, totally ignoring the beautiful blue dress she was wearing.

She made a high leap off it and landed gracefully on the tiled floor… while still wearing her high heels.

"Emily-chan!" she happily said as she ran towards her to give her a big hug.

But she stopped immediately after seeing the frown that formed on Kaname's handsome face. He crossed his arm and cocked his head to the side.

"Yuuki… what did I tell you about using the stairs, hmm?" he asked her.

Yuuki scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Well…" she began.

Emily waved it off.

"You're too strict cousin, she's just having fun, right Yuuki?" she said with a smile at her. "I mean, since you've been hiding her here the whole time, you should at least let her loose even for just awhile. She's your fiancée Kaname, not your prisoner." She said with a frown at him and then walked towards Yuuki and placed her arm around her neck and playfully strangled her. "So, how's practice Yuuki? Think you're now ready for the ball?"

"I'm—**agh**—I'm quite ready now I think. Tha—**umf**—thanks to Ruka-chan's help." She said as she broke herself free from her surprisingly strong hold.

"Oi! I helped too you know?" said Aidou's voice from upstairs.

Kaname gave him a questioning gaze that made Aidou sweat a little bit.

"I though I told you to keep an eye on her Aidou?" he coldly asked him.

"I, uhm… she sort of sneaked out while Ruka and I were playing chess, Kaname-sama…" he nervously said with his head bowed down.

Ruka raised a brow at him as she continually tossed the bishop on her hand.

"Sneaked out? I thought you _purposely_ let her out so you could have a reason to stop our game where you were pathetically losing?"

"QUITE!" he shouted at her nervously.

She let out a victorious smile at him and looked down immediately after noticing the familiar uniform that Emily was currently wearing.

"Looks like someone had transferred to Cross Academy…" she said.

Yuuki looked at Emily who had finally noticed the uniform she was wearing. She stared at her uniform as though suddenly flooded with memories.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet because it was decided by Mom and Dad just recently but as you can see, I'm now a student of Cross Academy." She said with a smile at Yuuki and then pointed at her Night Class uniform.

Yuuki didn't answer as she continued to stare at her uniform with a blank expression plastered on her face.

"Yuuki? Is something wrong?" she asked her in concern.

Yuuki blinked several times before answering.

"Uh… yeah… I mean no." she cleared her throat and forced a smile on her face. "Wow! That uniform really suits you!" she happily said.

She looked at herself.

"You think so? But I think it made my arms look a bit thicker though."

"Of course not! You look just fine," she stared at Alexis. "And Alexis-chan too! You both look wonderful." she said.

It might have been a great act on her part, but Kaname was wise enough to see right through it. Just by seeing her reaction a moment ago, his suspicion was now proven to be true…

"Thanks. By the way, why don't we just go upstairs and then you show me how much you've already learned, eh?"

Yuuki beamed at her as she led her upstairs.

"I'll show you how much I improved." She pointed to herself. "I'll be the most magnificent lady for Kaname-onii-sama. Although I'm still a bit nervous…"

She gave her an amused smile. She might have known her only for almost a year, but she still never failed to make her smile because of her energy and antics.

"Oh, really? What made you say that?" She asked her with a smile.

Yuuki held her nose high in the air.

"I have two great teachers, Ruka-chan and Aidou-senpai." She said as they reached the end of the stairs and pointed at the two said people.

Aidou let out a loud, majestic laugh after hearing this.

"Oh please Yuuki-chan, you don't have to say the truth so loud." He said as he laughed again while Yuuki gave Emily a wink.

Ruka opened her mouth say something but chose instead to keep silent and gave him a revolting look.

'_He easily believes right off the bat as long as the compliment massages his fat ego…'_

Although Aidou then gave Yuuki a sarcastic look.

"But that wouldn't mean your horrible grades would improve!" he said to her with an evil smile.

Yuuki's eyes widened.

"EH! Have a heart senpai!" she said in horror.

Amidst the laughter, the phone rang, getting Kaname's attention. Aidou's father answered it and then held it to him.

"Kaname-sama, it's one of the council members. He said he wanted to talk to you regarding the invitations for the upcoming ball." He said as he handed him the phone.

"Kuran speaking…"

Kaname spoke with council member while Emily watched Yuuki's progress. After that, Yuuki decided to play a chess game with Aidou, to which he took with utmost confidence saying words to Yuuki like not to cry after being demolished by his 'superior' mind and 'ingenious' tactics.

After seven games, Yuuki utterly destroyed him, leaving Aidou sitting on the dark corner of the room feeling very, very depressed and muttering words like illusions, cheating and mind reading.

Kaname then said that it was time for Yuuki to sleep but she insisted to him that she talked with Emily still, to which he agreed reluctantly after receiving 'the look' from Emily. She asked a lot of random questions to her but it was mostly about the changes in Cross Academy, about her friend, Sayori Wakaba and her adoptive father, Chairman Cross but still being very careful, although she was sorely tempted, not ask about the silver haired Prefect. They continued to talk until Yuuki finally fell asleep.

"I have to go now Kaname since the time that I borrowed to visit you here is about to be over." She said as she placed her coat back on with Alexis tailing behind her.

"Alright"

Alexis went ahead to prepare the car while Emily stood on the slightly opened door.

"About this female Prefect…"

"What about her?"

"What do you think of her?" Kaname asked her.

"Her? Well... I couldn't really assume what's so special with her that even Kiryuu was even obliged to protect her. Although... I could say that it wasn't for her blood because I've witnessed that she does not posses any fang mark or any wounds caused by a vampire... which only meant that Kiryuu had been in total control with himself but for how long, well, that I couldn't tell. But bottom line here is, _she_ is his _weakness_."

"A weakness well protected…"

"Correct." She said with a nod.

The car stopped in front of the Kuran manor and waited for Emily to enter.

"It's been almost a year since you asked for my help regarding the surveillance of Kiryuu Zero's movements and I just wanted to ask this question for quite some time now, if you won't mind?"

"As long as I could answer."

"Why are we doing this? I don't quite really see why."

Kaname smiled and stared at the direction of Yuuki's bedroom where she's currently asleep.

"Let's just say that were doing this for Yuuki's sake, ok?" he simply said.

Emily shrugged.

"Very well." She opened the door wider and was about to get out when she stopped after remembering something. "I don't really know what's going on between Kiryuu and you but, I just wanted you to be a little more careful the next time you two meet." She seriously said. "He is slowly gaining power and authority and I won't be surprised if there were already Hunters working under him who'd be watching your every move. He is not what you think he was before; things changed. He is a pawn who's about to be a king."

Kaname nodded in understanding.

"I'd make sure to remember that." He said with a reassuring smile.

She returned the smile to him.

"Good night Emily."

"Good night to you too, cousin." She said as she tightened her coat and closed the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zero's fangs neared at her neck.

He was very thirsty for blood, he knew that very well. He was able to drink some of his enemies' blood, but it was still disgusting in his own honest opinion. After all, he only did it to gain their skills and he knew that his body had develop a preference of its own; the blood of young women.

And here is one in front of him, one with delicious blood and is more than willing to give it to him.

Who was he to refuse?

She was filled with sensual anticipation as she felt his rugged breathing on her neck. He felt his hands leave her shoulders and went to wrap them around her, his left hand snaking around her slender waist and his right hand supporting the back of her neck as he tilt it aside to expose her skin more.

Just a little more… just a little more and then he would finally have her delicious blood to satisfy his thirst…

"No…" he said as the red tint in his eyes disappeared.

Shindo opened her eyes in surprise.

"Zero?"

Zero looked down at her with a frown.

"You've done enough favors for me, Shindo. I couldn't possibly go as far as hurt you just to sate my thirst. I just… I just can't and I won't allow it."

Shindo touched his face carefully.

"But Zero… you're punishing yourself too much. Just this once, let _it_ out… I am here for you."

Zero shook his head.

"Please… don't force me to do this."

"But…" she let out a sigh. "I understand Zero…" she softly said as she removed her hand from his face and look away.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them after Shindo removed herself from his embrace and sat away from him in the opposite end of the sofa. She continued to watch the television as her wounds were now healed except for the scratch on her face while Zero stole glances at her from the corner of his eye, not really caring about the news that was airing in the television despite the fact that it was him who turned it on.

Shindo suddenly stood up from her position and walked a few steps away from him, but then suddenly stopped.

"Tell me Zero, if ever _she_ was here… would you even care about me? Would you even talk to me? Would you even notice that I actually exist?" she softly asked with her back on him.

Zero slowly stood up as well.

"Shindo…"

Her words were softly spoken. But he could tell that she was hurt.

She smiled wryly.

"Because I think I knew why you're always refusing me…"

He closed the distance between them and reached his hand at her but froze after hearing the words she let out.

"It's _her_ blood you wanted, isn't it? It is_ her_ care you seek… it is _her_ smile you yearn… it is _her_ love you needed… not _mine_… not _me_…" she softly said as tears fell on her face.

She was about to run back to her room when Zero grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms. She protested immediately and fought to remove herself from his strong arms.

"Calm down, Shindo!"

She tried to remove herself from his embrace once again.

"Why Zero? Why? I've _always_ been here for you… but why can't you still forget _her_? You're being a fool!"

Knowing that her struggling would just be futile, she now stopped struggling after awhile but still continued to cry on his wide chest instead.

"Shindo…" he softly whispered on her head in an attempt to calm her.

"I've liked and loved you, Zero… even before _she_ did. You've always been what I needed, ever since we first met… I… I don't think I'd survive without you…"

"Don't say that…" he whispered

She grabbed the front of his shirt tightly and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry if I ever fell in love with you. I tried my best not to but, I just couldn't help it…"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about." He whispered to her as she stroked her hair.

"I've always been looking at you from a distance." She said as she rested her head on his wide chest, liking the sound of his rhythmic heartbeat and his fresh scent. "I've always thought that you were really kind, unique and cool and I wanted to be closer to you, despite everyone saying that you were scary and rude. But I saw right through it… it was just a front wasn't it? All those time you just wanted everyone to stay away from you because you were slowly turning into a vampire and thought that you were becoming a danger to others, although I still dared to get closer to you, despite you're rudeness at me…"

He didn't answer, but only continued to hold her in his arms as he brushed her hair.

"Zero… are you mad at me?" she asked him quietly.

The question seemed childish, but he thought that he might as well give her an honest answer.

"No… I never will… even if you say a lot of bad things to me or hurt me, I still won't be mad at you… I don't even think I could, actually."

"Why?"

"Think of it as compensation—"

"That _compensation_ stuff again…"

Zero smiled faintly at her.

She seemed to have calmed down a little bit as Zero continued to hold her in his arms.

"Zero?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I kiss you? Would you be mad at me?" she asked bravely with a blush on her face.

He looked down at her and saw the seriousness on her face despite the blush and the tears on her eyes.

"I don't want you think that I'm just taking advantage of you." He softly said.

"I'm not thinking that way… it's the opposite actually…"

She tiptoed to reach up to him. She held on his shoulders as her lips got nearer and nearer to him. She closed her eyes, anticipating his soft lips on hers. But instead, she felt his lips on her forehead.

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see that his eyes became dark red and his pupils formed narrow, cat-like slits.

"Forget everything that happened tonight and go to sleep…" he softly said as he stared at her eyes.

"Yes…" she weakly said before falling unconscious on his arms.

It was a skill that he 'borrowed' from a wanted vampire that he killed. He was able to gain it by drinking his blood, but not after a very stressful fight inside a collapsing building.

The skill allows the user to control the mind of his target by directly staring at his eyes. In this case, Zero is making Shindo forget what happened tonight. It may seem convenient at first, but he rarely uses it since he has to get very close to his target for it to take effect. So he only uses it when he's under 'tight' situations.

Zero's eyes returned to its normal hue and he carefully cradled her into his arms and carried her back to her room. He placed her gently on her bed and pulled her blanket over her. He immediately noticed a familiar picture frame that stuck out from under her pillow. Being curios, he carefully removed it from its hiding place and inspected it.

A small smile crept to his lips.

It was Shindo and him in it.

'_Where did she get this? I thought I already _destroyed _all the copies that the Chairman had?'_

He slowly turned it on his hands and noticed the incredibly well-furnished state it is. It was obvious that she was taking great care with it just by looking at the shiny edges of the frame. He would have confiscated it because it wouldn't be a good example to others since she's a Prefect herself. But then again, there's always an exception on every rule.

He transferred his gaze at her sleeping face and carefully removed her glasses off her and placed it on top of the small drawer beside her bed along with the picture frame.

He brushed her hair away from her eyes and healed the scratch on her face.

"I'm sorry if I did that. It was the only way I could stop you without hurting your feelings." He softly said as he brushed her hair with his hand. "More than a year ago, I was on the verge of destroying myself, but it didn't happen… because you were there. You… you have given me a better reason to continue living, although at times, I may look like I was killing myself. I'm sorry if it made you worry, but I just wanted to protect you, more than I did with… _her_."

Sure he is not particularly good with expressing his feelings, but seeing that he was talking to a sleeping Shindo, it made him more confident with himself.

"I promised you didn't I? That I'd protect you from everything that might hurt you… even if it's me." He said as he grabbed her hand and held it with his. "And I'm sorry if couldn't fully reciprocate the love you're giving to me. I'm teaching myself to love you, and I'm slowly learning to… but I _still_ can't forget_ her_." he said as he looked down at her with pained expression.

"I still love _her_…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaname slowly opened the door of Yuuki's room. He slid himself in and carefully closed the door behind him, making sure that he does not make any noise that could wake Yuuki from her peaceful slumber.

The Council member had requested his presence in the meeting that is going to be held regarding the upcoming ball and he agreed to come. But before he leave, he decided to visit Yuuki first. Ruka and Aidou told him that they were going to guard the house for him and that Kain was also in his way here to help and so he didn't need to worry about Yuuki.

He chuckled softly after seeing Yuuki's position on her bed that made her look like an Egyptian symbol. She also has her mouth wide open and was drooling on the sleeve of her pink pajama. Perhaps she was just too tired because of her activities earlier that she couldn't even notice this. He carefully fixed her into a more comfortable position and she seemed to cooperate with him although she was still asleep like a log.

He brushed her hair away from her eyes and smiled.

"I hope you're having a good dream Yuuki." He whispered as he leaned to kiss her.

But stopped as Yuuki suddenly moved from her slumber.

"I'm sorry…" she softly said in her sleep.

Kaname gave her a puzzled look.

"Zero…"

Kaname quickly removed his face from her, a look disbelief plastered on his handsome face.

'_Kiryuu Zero…just when I thought that I've finally won when Yuuki chose me over you… just when I thought that she has finally forgotten you…you just kept on coming back… with a threat of taking Yuuki away from me!'_

He clenched his fist tightly.

'_If only Yuuki won't cry if you die, I would have personally killed you already!'_

His gaze moved to Yuuki who was sleeping peacefully.

'_I wonder how she would react when they meet each other again…'_

If he only had it his way, he would have never allowed Zero to see her again. Because, secretly, he was afraid that Yuuki might realize that it was actually Zero that she really loved, not him and that she might leave him… in which case he might as well ask her a favor to kill him before she leaves than continue living his aimless life without her…

He already endured ten years without Yuuki and he wouldn't allow that to happen again. But for the sake of a better world for Yuuki to live in and to prove that she is free to do whatever she wanted, he'd let them meet again, even though he despised the idea.

But only for once, and only once, he'd allow that.

He trusted Yuuki, but he couldn't trust himself to behave that much.

'_She is still in love with_ him_…'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The two men look down at the two persons they swore to protect, watching intently the way they breathe in such peaceful rhythm._

_One was trying to make up for the years that they were apart,_

_The other one was finding a way to make a start._

_One was doing his best to fully have her,_

_The other one was forcing himself to love her._

_One was hoping for a forever that would last,_

_The other one was doing his best to forget his painful past._

_One was making a better world for her,_

_The other one was stopping at nothing to protect her._

_The two men bend down to kiss the forehead of the two young ladies and hoped that they would have pleasant dreams to calm them through the night._

"_Good night, Yuuki/Shindo."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zero went down later with his hands inside his pocket after sensing two familiar presences entered the house.

'_They're finally here…'_

Zero silently entered the room where Yagari and Cross were having mugs of hot chocolate as they watched the TV which Zero forgot to turn off.

The two adult men looked at Zero.

"Oh, good evening Zero-kun. Why don't you take a seat here and join us?" the Chairman said with a big smile.

Zero opened his mouth to say something but thought to keep to himself instead. He took a seat beside Yagari who seemed to be very interested on the car chase that is being aired live on the TV.

"I'll go get another mug, ok?" The Chairman said as he stood up and _skipped_ towards the kitchen.

'_Who would've thought that this guy's once the number one?'_

Zero stared at Cross as he whistled a random girly tune as he picked a pink mug with cute cat designs on it in the wooden drawers. Zero crossed his arms and gave him a malicious look and then transferred his gaze on the TV. He then felt Yagari's hand on his head as he started to ruffle his silver hair affectionately.

"Would you mind cutting that off?" he coldly said.

A smile appeared on the corner of Yagari's mouth.

"What?" he asked innocently.

He let out a small sigh.

"Your hand on my head…it's annoying."

He ruffled his hair again.

"What's wrong with doing this to my favorite apprentice?"

"It's wrong because it's annoying."

He ruffled his hair once more before returning his gaze to the TV where the authority finally cornered the suspect and his car.

"Yagari just missed you and he just wanted to know what you've been doing these past weeks while he was gone." The Chairman said as he placed Zero's steaming, and adorable, mug in front of him, to which Zero gave a revolting look.

Zero swore to himself that he's going to 'accidentally' break it into pieces one of these days.

"Nothing out of the usual… although I haven't received any mission yet." He said as he glanced at Yagari as though blaming him for that to even happen.

Yagari picked up his steaming mug and took a sip at it without removing his gaze on the TV.

"Nothing out of the usual." He repeated. "You took the infamous Steve Hudson by yourself… is that _usual_ to you? And didn't I tell you about bringing _at least_ one Hunter to accompany you're when going to such dangerous mission as that?" he said as he removed his eyes from the TV and stared at him from the corner of his fine eye.

Zero was eerily reminded of the days when Yagari would scold him when he was still young.

"Gregoruv was sick back then so Kathleen had to take care of him, and I couldn't wait for him to recover. The mission couldn't wait for that." he simply said.

Yagari let out a sigh.

'_This kid's really a hopeless workaholic…'_

"So you just decided to carry out the mission alone? Didn't you realize that it was like _suicide?_ You could have died! And you could have just asked Kaito to accompany you at the very least instead."

Zero shrugged.

"I'm here and alive, what's the problem with that?"

Yagari shook his head.

"You do realize that it'll just add to the reputation of your alter ego, right?" he asked him.

"What alter ego?"

"The Silver Knight." He simply said.

Zero frowned.

"Who the hell started calling me by that alias anyway?"

"It was the vampire named Celosias. He was the only survivor during your _rampage_ in the Grand Plain Stadium a couple of months ago where the Silver Knight had his first debut after having committed mass murder. He spread rumors about you but wasn't able to see your face clearly so he just called you the Silver Knight. Apparently, he didn't live too long after you cut his legs and arms off…" the Chairman said, deciding to join in the conversation.

"What does it have to do with this?" he asked them both.

"Your alter ego is making a stir on the criminal underworld, Zero." Yagari seriously said. "I don't know if it's good or bad but I'm sure that it's making the Vampire Council uncomfortable. If we wanted peace between the two races then you have to hide that Silver Knight of yours for awhile. It's already a headache with the Council and the Association because they just kept on asking who the hell the Silver Knight really is. You know you should be thankful that they have no idea that it really was you or it would just double the number of your enemies."

"And how am I going to do that? I don't even know how they are able to tell if the kill was mine or if it's the Knight."

The Chairman blew over his mug and took a quick swig from it.

"Simple. They assumed that it's the Silver Knight, your alter ego I mean, if a lone Vampire Hunter faces a horde of vampire criminals or Level Es and annihilates them all, which, unfortunately, had been your style for awhile now. So I suggest you stick with a fellow Hunter or just minimize your hunt to two or one. There's only a limit to the vampires you could kill, you know?"

Zero's mouth twitched.

"But that's just—"

"Unexciting?" Yagari suggested.

Zero scoffed and mindlessly took the 'cute mug' in front of him into his mouth, which produced a huge, victorious grin on the Chairman's face. Zero would have liked to spit it out on his face but it was already in his throat.

"Although I'm quite impressed of your recent performances Zero; I'm not sorry for letting you take the seat of number one and return to being number two." Yagari said with a small smile which made Zero roll his eyes, not really wanting to be flattered. "And on top of that you actually saved the beautiful Maya Kinimoto. I could tell the girl had fallen hard for you." He said with a wink, talking about the daughter of his master's idol. "Her father said he wanted you to marry—"

"HELL NO!" he cut him off.

The two adult men laughed heartily at him and Zero could only look away in embarrassment as he took another sip on the 'cute mug', emptying it.

'_To hell with it…'_

"So how's school?" Yagari asked him after he finished his laugh, enjoying the act of teasing Zero.

Zero snorted.

"Been better…" he simply said.

He nodded.

"I assumed you've followed my orders in regards with your attitude?" he asked him.

"Yeah, whatever…" he said as he placed his gaze on the TV where a cooking show was airing regarding how to make a salted Miso soup.

Yagari stared at Cross questioningly but he only returned a smile at him.

"Zero-kun had been quite the lady's man young these days. He could single-handedly hog all of the girls of Cross Academy's attention if he wanted to." He said with a large smile on his face.

Zero simply raised a brow at the Chairman thinking that he eerily reminded him of Kaito every time he gives him perverted suggestions.

"Is that so?" Yagari said with a proud smile at Zero.

'_Not the both of you too!'_

The Chairman nodded with a smile as he fixed his spectacles.

"It seems the girls liked Zero because he looked like a bad boy. Well, we can't blame them. Zero is growing into a very attractive young man."

Yagari and Cross stared at each other for a moment and then nodded at the same time as though deeply agreeing at something Zero doesn't know.

Zero frowned at them as he torn his gaze from the TV.

"Hey, hey, just because I had these stupid things on my ears and tattoo on my neck does not mean that I'm a delinquent!" he said as he stared at the Chairman. "Wasn't this tattoo your idea Chairman?" he said and then looked at Yagari. "And so were these earrings, sensei."

The two adult men shrugged.

"Well, it does suppress your vampire side, doesn't it? The earrings and the tattoo… " Yagari said.

The Chairman nodded in agreement.

"And besides, it looks good on you." The Chairman added.

Zero let out a sigh as he returned his gaze on the TV and shook his head.

'_I can't believe I'm having this conversation with these two…'_

The two thought of talking about the more serious event that's about to happen.

"So… are you ready?" The Chairman asked.

Zero look at them for a moment then return his gaze at the TV, although now he just lost his interest on the cooking show after being reminded about the incoming ball.

"Yes…"

"You do know that you'll meet Kuran Kaname again, right?" Yagari asked.

There was sudden change in the atmosphere after he spoke the name.

"I know, but I won't kill him… yet." He coldly said.

Cross shook his head.

"Just to remind you Zero, the reason why the ball is happening is because there would be a peace talk between the Hunter Association and the Vampire Council that is currently controlled by the Kurans. You are going to attend it because you would be introduced as the future President without their knowledge of you being the Silver Knight, although I knew that there's already quite a few that suspects that it is you. We are already having problems with that so please, behave to the best that you could be. You could glare as much as you want, but _never_ try going near him, do you understand? I don't want the meeting to turn out as a bloody fight between Kaname-kun and you." The Chairman slowly but clearly said.

Zero slowly nodded as he stared at his mug that he placed on the center table.

Yagari saw that same emotion on the young man's eyes again which, to his irritation, had become hard for him to read. It didn't happen to be like this as back then he could easily read whatever was on Zero's mind, but Zero, being under harsh mental trainings before, could practically hide his emotion from anyone, making it hard for him to read what he currently think.

"Are… are you sure you really wanted to come? There can be always some other time." Yagari said to him.

Zero shook his head.

"I think it's about time I go."

Cross stared at Yagari and shook his head, but Yagari ignored him and still continued.

"Even if Yuuki would be there?"

He knows that it would be very hard for him, seeing her again in the arms of the man she chose to love and despite his harsh words of killing her if ever they meet again, but he thought that it was time for him to confirm if he still has these _feelings_ for her. He desperately wanted to move on, to love this girl who was willing to give up everything for the sake of his happiness, but his dreams about Yuuki would simply reignite his love for her. Like a burning flame it consumes his being and he found himself still feeling the love for her, strong and still selfless. He couldn't continue living in the past like that. He wanted to let go of her, he desperately wanted to. But like the iron vines of the Bloody Rose it tightly binds him… it binds him tightly to the memories of her.

And so by seeing her again he could finally confirm if he still loved her… or if everything that he felt were just but illusions… he didn't know and so he needed to know. If ever she goes near him again, he'd just resume the role of being the bad guy… no matter how painful it would be for him.

Yagari and Cross stared at him in concern.

"Zero?" the Chairman softly said.

Zero looked at him.

"I'm still going." He said with finality.

The two nodded in respect for his decision.

Zero stood up and went for the door outside.

"I'm just going out for a walk." He said as he closed the door behind him.

The two adult men stared at the door for a moment before looking at each other.

"Are you sure it was really a good idea?" Cross asked him.

"It's his decision. We can't do anything about it but simply give our support." He said with a short sigh.

Cross stared down and held on his mug for warmth as Yagari resumed watching the TV.

"So what are the other Hunters saying about your decision of choosing Zero as the next President to replace you?" Cross asked him.

"They said I was out of my mind for choosing Zero since he was once under the spell of that deceased Pureblood. Some of them said that we live to exterminate vampires, not to follow them as the leaders. They said that I should have just chosen the Silver Knight instead because it shows on his achievements the hate that he has for vampires and that I knew him." He said as he smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, I knew him alright. Those bastards did not even know that it was actually Zero as well. If there was anyone that's ever more deserving for the position of being the President, it should be him. Although the kid was secretly against it as well, just didn't voice it out to us. And when will they learn that the main reason we became Hunters to protect people, not to kill vampires mindlessly? I mean, the government had been secretly funding us for so many years just for that!"

"Well, people don't really think the same…" the Chairman said with a wry smile.

Yagari pulled out a stick of cigarette but returned it immediately back in his shirt after remembering that Zero hated any cigarette smoke inside the house because of Shindo's allergy to it.

"By the way, is it really good for you to leave the two alone in here for a long time? I mean, I know Zero's still in love with Yuuki but, you know, they're still young and hormones can be deceiving at times… and let's not forget his _thirst_. And we both know that Shindo's head over heels with the kid." Yagari said as he placed gaze once more on the TV.

Cross shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"My friend, if there is anyone more trusting to be left with a beautiful, young lady, that would be no one but Zero-kun. He already has his blood problems in check and he's quite the gentleman ya know? You should be more worried about him being raped one of these days… you should know that. You've been his mentor longer than me after all." He said with a small smile.

He scoffed at him.

"I'm still a little bit worried about the kid though. I don't care if he eats Kaname right there in front of me; he could pretty much do that now. The thing is that he will meet your adopted daughter again… you know what he was like after she left him." Yagari softly said as he picked up Zero's empty mug.

Cross gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let's just pray that everything would be fine for him." Cross said as he drank from his mug.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zero quietly walked a marble path towards an abandoned old Church in the outskirts of the Academy when he stopped under a huge Acorn tree. He pocketed his hands and look up as full moon appeared and shook his head.

"Gregoruv and Kathleen…you can come out now." he said to the darkness.

There was a rustling from the nearby tree and soon enough, two shadows appeared in front of Zero and kneeled on one leg in respect. The two were a few of Zero's personal subordinates who faithfully served him. He didn't like it of course but since he was about to be the future President, Cross and Yagari decided to make him practice his leadership as early as possible.

"What are your orders Kiyruu-sama?" said the old male voice.

The male one was an elder Hunter named Gregoruv Carlyle. He has a clean cut, but graying hair with a lot of white, facial hair with blue gray eyes. The scars on his large built proved to be his to be a remembrance from his many fights. He had been a Hunter for more than twenty years now and, although a little bit sickly because of his old age, proved to be still skillful in a battle because of his experience. He wields a large, double purpose axe with a gun barrel in the end for long range fights. He named it Clarice, in honor of his deceased wife who was killed by a vampire. He works as a baker during the day.

The female one beside him was his granddaughter named Kathleen Carlyle. She has short, shoulder length, blonde hair and deep, blue eyes. Her form may seem fragile compared to her grandfather but this proved to be an illusion as she could sure pack a punch despite her relative short experience as a Hunter. Since she's relatively short in experience and has recently received her license, she is forced to wield a high powered rifle for long range attack with a large blade on the end of its barrel in case the enemy gets too close. She proved to be the perfect partner for her grandfather whom she dearly loved and she's also the occasional medic. She had lost her family to the same vampire who killed her grandmother and was left to the care of her grandfather until she was seventeen. She also goes to Cross Academy but didn't stay at the Sun Dorm as she was allowed by the Chairman to go home at their house which was only outside the Academy. She named her weapon Karalla, in honor of her murdered twin. She helps at their bakery during weekends.

Sadly though, they haven't avenged their murdered family members as the suspect, Carter Hudson, the brother of Steve Hudson, was still at loose. They were happy to learn though, that Zero was able to find Steve Hudson and that his brother might be with him but like bad luck, Gregoruv got sick, and so Kathleen was forced to take care of her sick grandfather. But Zero promised to kill Carter Hudson for them if ever he finds him although in the end, he didn't find him and he wasn't able to extract any information from the dying vampire as he was about to blow himself up.

Zero looked down at the elder Hunter.

'_I told them to omit the god damned sama…'_

"Are you fine now Gregoruv? Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked him.

He shook his head.

"I am well now, Kiryuu-sama." He courteously said.

Zero frowned at him.

"Well, stand up you two, and stop calling me Kiryuu-sama; you're older than me. Kiryuu is fine."

The two stood up and Gregoruv smiled as he nodded.

"I understand Kiryuu. Is there any order from you?"

Zero looked at the two and then transferred his gaze on the dark trees on the distance.

"I'll be gone for the Vampire ball tomorrow evening. I want you two to guard the house and Shindo while I'm gone. Don't let _any_ vampire get near her. Do both of you understand?" he ordered.

The two nodded.

"Understood. Is there anything else, Ze—Kiryuu-sam—I mean, Kiryuu,?" Kathleen said with a slight blush, causing her to get a smile from her grandfather.

Zero raised a brow at her.

'_Why does she have to_ always _mess my name like that?'_

"Go home and take your sleep." He ordered.

The two nodded courteously and took a step back.

"Good night, Kiryuu-sama." Gregoruv said.

Zero frowned at him.

"I said stop calling me Kiryuu-sama… and good night too."

Gregoruv smiled at him and the two disappeared in the darkness.

Zero let out sigh and looked up at the full moon and felt a sharp pain on his body.

'_There goes _that _again…'_

Zero quickly moved towards the abandoned church and locked the large door behind him. He staggered towards the isle as he felt the familiar pain begun to take over him. He removed his shirt as his eyes turned bright blue and a large, mysterious cross-like tattoo appeared and made a bluish glow on his back as the moon light from the glass ceiling covered him.

This had been happening ever since his eighteenth birthday passed. Every time the full moon appears, he would feel a mysterious pain all over his body as if though he was being burned alive and then this large mysterious tattoo would appear on his back and would put out an ethereal glow.

Whatever was happening to him, it certainly does not have anything to do with him being a vampire… it was entirely _something_ else…

'_What the hell's happening to me?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shindo woke up the next morning feeling slightly disheveled. It was like she had ridden a roller coaster and was then forcefully put to sleep. She sat up and touched her head, remembering nothing after Zero and her had dinner.

She looked down at herself and was surprised to find herself already wearing her pajamas and the wounds on her body completely healed.

'_Did Zero changed my clothes?'_

And then she remembered that it was actually herself who did it, which caused a disappointed look on her face.

'_I guess he didn't…'_

She sat up from her bed and quickly went to take a shower. After that, she changed into a knee length yellow skirt paired with a blue, collared shirt and placed a pair of black, walking sandals on her feet.

She went down and saw that Yagari and Cross were having a tea on the table, but no Zero in sight.

"Good morning Chairman, good morning sensei. I see you two are finally back." She greeted with a smile.

Yagari nodded in response as he drank his coffee and resumed reading the morning newspaper while Cross smiled brightly back and ushered her to join the table.

"Sorry if we arrived late Shindo-chan, there had been some important meetings that we had to attend." He said as he placed fried eggs and bacons on her plate."

"Thanks. No it's alright, Zero and I have no problems with watching over the house while you two were gone." She said as she fished out a slice of bacon and placed in her mouth. "Where's Zero anyway?"

Cross shrugged.

"I have no idea my dear. I only saw him go out while I was preparing breakfast."

"I think he's going to the stable… probably working to feed the horses there, especially that wild, white one. He seems to be the only one that the horse befriends." Yagari said without removing his eyes on the newspaper he's holding.

"Yagari, she's not a wild horse, she's just… well, uncomfortable with others. And her name's White Lily, remember that." Cross said.

"She's still a wild horse to me." He said with finality.

"Is that so…" she said thinking about it.

Well, Shindo has to agree with Yagari to some extent. White Lily was always acting harshly towards others except for Zero who seemed to have no problem with handling her, causing her to be avoided by Equestrian Club members with dislike. There's always that_something_ about Zero that could make even the wildest animal to be tamed by him.

"Well in that case I guess I'll just make sandwiches for him to eat. I'm sure he'd spend quite some there in the stable. Shindo-chan, could you bring it to him later on?"

"Sure thing Chairman." She said with a nod.

After they finish their meal, Cross gave Shindo the pink lunchbox with teddy bear designs on it with the ham sandwiches inside, which she was sure would receive a revolting look from Zero. Shindo bade them goodbye and went on her way.

"You know, that girl has my endless gratitude." Yagari nonchalantly said as he flipped the pages of the newspaper he was holding and after making sure that Shindo's already out of earshot.

"How so?" the Chairman asked as he washed the dishes on the sink.

"She saved Zero from himself. She gave him a reason to continue living." He said with faint smile.

Cross stared at the door where Shindo left and smiled.

"I think so too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shindo was on her way to the stable when she saw that Sayori had just finished talking with Kaito, a serious look plastered on her face after that. She went to greet her.

"Morning Sayori-chan!" she said.

"Morning too… going somewhere?" she asked after noticing the lunch box she carried.

"Me? I'm going to bring Zero's food. Want to come with me?" she asked.

Sayori hesitated for a moment but then agreed.

"Ok."

As they walk side by side, Shindo noticed the seriousness on Sayori's face.

"I saw you talking to Takamiya-sensei…"

She looked at her for a moment and then to their path.

"Yes…"

Shindo stared at her.

"Something wrong? You could say it to me, I'd listen." she asked her.

"No… I mean… can you keep a secret?"

"You can trust me." She said with a smile.

"Well, I knew about the vampire ball that's going to be held and…"

"And?"

"I… I asked Takamiya-sensei to take me there."

Shindo almost dropped the lunch box she was holding.

"What!"

"Please don't tell Zero!" she said in alarm.

Shindo stared at her and let out a small sigh before she smiled.

"Sorry, I was just a bit surprised at what you just said. Don't worry, I won't tell Zero."

Sayori let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"You're going to see Yuuki isn't it?" she said with a smile.

"Yes I am."

Shindo really admired Sayori for her faithfulness as Yuuki's friend. A friend like her is really a priceless treasure to gain.

"Takamiya-sensei agreed?"

"Yes, I don't why he did but what's important is that I'll be seeing her again, even just for once. Although I knew Zero would be very angry if ever he finds out, well, he'd still find out later on anyway."

"Don't worry. Zero would probably just scold you a little bit. Besides, as long as Zero is there, no vampire would dare harm you."

Sayori nodded with a smile. She has to agree with that.

They arrived near the stable and saw that there were also many Day Class girls there who stood beside the fences to watch the Equestrian Club members as they practice with their horses, although it was obvious whom they are really watching.

Zero was on the side and was washing White Lily with a water hose, wearing a black jean and white tank top which only served to emphasize his bulging biceps. Zero seemed oblivious to the many lustful stares that he was receiving from the girls around him as well as from the club members who took a rest as he continued to brush White Lily.

Shindo seemed to have been staring with dazed eyes on him as well.

"Zero's become such perfect male specimen isn't he?" Sayori asked her with smile.

"H-huh? Well… what!" she stared at Sayori in disbelief. "Did you just…"

Sayori shrugged.

"I'm just a girl like you too, you know?" she said with raised brow and a playful smile.

"A-are you saying that you fantasize about Zero too!"

"Don't we all?"

She was to argue more but thought that it was just stupid.

She was right. Very right.

White Lily seemed to be enjoying the way Zero brushed her mane and how he sprayed the water over her. And for a moment, the girls imagined what it would be like to be cleaned by Zero himself and felt jealousy at White Lily… they were deeply jealous of a horse. Like as if White Lily wanted them to enjoy too, she vigorously shook her wet golden mane, causing Zero to be soaked.

And causing him to slowly remove his shirt with such gracefulness that it made them gasp with sensual delight. And as they all stared at his godly body shamelessly, one thought seemed to be running on their minds…

'_Holy shit…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zero stared at his reflection on the mirror and felt a bit awkward.

He was certainly not the type to wear such formal outfits like this.

There was a soft knock on the door and he turned around, sensing that it was Shindo.

"Zero? The car's here." She said from outside of his door.

"Come in." he said, thinking if Shindo could help him fix his suite.

The door slightly opened and she peered carefully.

"… is it okay?" she asked in a small voice.

Zero let out a small sigh.

"Just come in already."

Shindo slowly let herself in and, for the very first time, she was able to enter Zero's room.

His bedroom seemed pretty normal; a restroom on the left and a bed below his window. There were also two large cabinets on each corner, one for his clothes and one for, if she's not mistaken, his Hunter weapons. There was a large painting of a wheat field on the opposite of his bed with the small name of Claire Kiryuu painted on the lower left corner of it.

His mother's.

Zero was there in front of the large oval mirror looking a little bit awkward at himself.

"Could you help me here?" he said, pointing at his necktie.

Shindo smiled fondly at him. She was reminded of a little boy who didn't know how to tie his shoelace.

"It's nice to see that there's actually something you're not good at…" she said as she went near him and fixed his suite for him.

"Well…"

Shindo inserted the last button in and smiled.

"There… you never looked so good, Zero." She said with a smile but it then it slowly disappeared.

"Thanks… something wrong?"

She stared at the window for a moment and then back to him.

"Are you sure you really wanna go there? You would again see… _her_…" she said in low tone.

"It's okay, I'd be fine." He said reassuringly at her.

That was a bit of a lie. Truth was, he didn't know what he'd feel if they ever see each other again.

Shindo followed him as he went down to the car that's waiting for him. On the side were Kathleen and Gregoruv who were standing on guard on the car.

Zero and Shindo stood on the doorway, making it look as if they were a married couple; a wife who's about to see his husband off to work. Shindo looked up at him in concern but Zero gave her a faint smile as he hugged her and kissed her forehead which made her blush heavily.

"I'll be back. Wait for my return." He softly said at her.

"I will, Zero… I'll wait for you…" She softly said at him

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued in the ball…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note**:

Some of the names are just made up ok?

I would have added more but, I realized I was taking too long so I just finished this fic.

Can't wait for Zero and Yuuki's reunion? You'd be surprised…

But I have to thank you first for the reviews and for reading.

Until then, ciao ciao!

* * *


	10. The Dreaded Reunion

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note;**

I knew I've screwed up the grammars and spellings of my fanfic, which I fully knew and am deeply sorry because, after all, I'm still a newbie. I promise to reedit it once I have a free time, ok? But in this chapter, I'd make sure to minimize my errors in as much as possible. Therefore, I published this a bit late than usual because I had to review it myself, not to mention that I also have to read the manga again and again so that I could take the scenes as close as possible in this fic of mine. I knew this one's a lot different than the original but, I also wanted it to reflect how intense the reunion of the two was based on the original work of Matsuri Hino.

I mean, just by seeing the look on Zero's face (even though you're not Yuuki) you could certainly feel the coldness in his eyes when they finally met after a year (although in mine it was actually _more_ than a year because Shindo's been included and also since Zero were shifting between his trainings and his school life)

I just hope you just enjoy my work here because I swear it dried my brain and please give me your feedbacks by reviewing. It really motivates me to improve my works.

And if you do, I promised to lengthen my fanfic and add more adventures for Zero and Yuuki. I will also include Yuuki's mother, Juri, and Zero's father, Gabriel (that one I made of because no one really knows his name), although it is still undergoing intense works from me. As to what they will be doing here, that I won't reveal yet until the later chapters. But they will play a very important role in Zero's true identity.

_By the way, you people don't really like Shindo, huh? Well, _sometimes, _I think the same. But I guess she's just doing it because she's desperately in love with him and that she wanted to heal Zero's pains. I mean, you'd do the same thing if you were her, right?_

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer; I don't own Vampire Knight… never will.**

.

.

.

* * *

**The Dreaded Reunion**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Yagari rested his head on the back of his hand as he stared at the window while the car headed for the large villa owned by a Vampire aristocrat where the ball is going to be held. He and Cross went ahead of Zero to prepare things for the peace talk between the Hunter Association and Vampire Council.

"Do you really think it's good for Zero to be there?" Cross asked from his seat beside him.

Yagari stared at him from the corner of his eye and then returned his gaze on the darkened road outside.

"It's already too late for him to back out. Besides, he's already decided. You know the kid, he does what he says."

Cross fixed his glasses and stared at him.

"I just thought that—"

"That he's not prepared yet?" he smiled sarcastically. "And when would that be? I think it would be better if we just keep quite and let the kid handle this himself."

Cross nodded.

"There's one more thing that's bothering me though…"

Yagari removed his gaze from the window and crossed his arm.

"Let me guess… it's about Kaito, isn't it?"

Cross nodded.

"Yes… I'm a bit suspicious about the real reason why he ever presented himself in Cross Academy. I mean, he'd been away from you and Zero for quite some time now, but why did he suddenly decided to appear? I don't quite understand, although I still hired him just to know. So now I'm starting to have an idea what it is…"

"Idea? You mean, you think Kaito's working for the other Hunters?" he asked him with raised brow.

He shrugged at him.

"It's possible isn't it?"

He stared at his hand as though giving his words a thought.

"Well… I do know that he was placed at Cross Academy because the other Hunters didn't quite trust Zero." He said as though annoyed by the thought. "Like I said before, they didn't like the idea that Zero was once under the control of that Pureblood named Hio Shizuka. So, just to have their god dammed peace of mind, they decided to have Kaito watch over him and test weather he's still capable of controlling himself…"

Cross stared at him with widen eyes.

"You mean you've known all this time yet you still didn't tell me?" he said in disbelief.

Yagari stared at the window.

"I thought you'd still find out later on so I didn't bother telling you." He said as he stared at him from the corner of his eye. "Besides, you've always liked pretending to be a detective…"

Cross gave him a sarcastic smile before pulling out a lollipop from the pocket of his coat. He offered one to Yagari to which he declined immediately after giving him a disgusted look.

"I know I've said that I was impressed about Zero's performances in his past missions but, I don't really know if it's good for him to continue like that." Yagari quietly said.

"You're talking about his recklessness isn't it?"

Yagari nodded.

"I think the kid's trying to kill himself with one of those missions he recklessly took alone just like before, although lately I've noticed that his movements had its own patterns."

"And what is it?"

"He's been hunting vampires who had been known to target young females… I think you get my drift…"

"All these for Shindo-chan's sake, huh?"

Yagari slowly nodded.

"I think he doesn't want the case with Yuuki to happen again. He didn't want to commit the same mistake."

"Redeeming himself is more likely." He suggested.

Yagari smiled sarcastically.

"That's beside the fact that some vampires were targeting Shindo, which I think he already knew. I think the kid's taking a step ahead of them; attacking them before they do."

"He's just trying to protect Shindo-chan…"

"I know. But if he continues putting himself in danger like that, I would be forced to lessen the mission he's taking. I mean, his parents entrusted him to me. What kind of guardian would actually let his kid kill himself, eh? To think that Zero were once afraid of blood. Now, he practically bathes in it"

"I don't think Zero would like that. You know, restricting his actions…" Cross said with a smile.

He scoffed at him.

"Then I'd make him if I had to. I'd make sure to fix that thrill problem of his." He seriously said.

"I'd like to see that."

Yagari stared at him from the corner of his eye.

"You know, it won't be like this if only your adopted daughter didn't leave him…"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"What do you think will happen when they finally meet?" Cross asked him seriously with the lollipop still in his mouth.

Yagari stared at the window as he saw the large villa came into view.

"I don't know… but I could tell it won't be good for the kid…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yuuki stared at her reflection in front of a large mirror in her bedroom.

She stared down at the beautiful maroon dress that Kaname had given her.

She was beautiful alright, beautiful enough to be considered to be Kaname's partner. A Pureblood after all needs another pureblood to be its partner. And that just so happens that she was one, not to mention that Kaname's in love with her too.

But is she really worth it? Worth the love of a respected Pureblood like Kaname?

She asked herself that question so many times before and always her inner self would tell her she's not, despite her love for him and his love for her. Perhaps because she knows that her heart isn't entirely owned by him…

Half of her heart still belonged to that grumpy yet kind Prefect in the Cross Academy. To that young man she had cared for deeply for the past four years that they were together… to that young man whom she tried to protect despite her small frame and younger age… to that young man who were always there to support and protect her… to that young man who had silver hair and beautiful velvet eyes… to that young man whom she also loved… to that young man who swore to kill her if they ever meet…

Kiryuu Zero, that's his name. The name she still loved to speak and hear… yet the name he desperately tried to forget, despite her heart not even bothering to listen to her.

Yuuki felt that familiar pain jab her heart once again. The pain caused by their decision… their decision to part ways to free each other from their unnamed relationship where both felt happiness despite the pain and guilt it caused to the both of them.

There wasn't any other choice… was there?

Yuuki removed herself in front of the mirror and sat on her bed as she stared up at the antic pendulum clock beside her.

A few hours from now she would meet _him_ again…

She couldn't clearly tell why but she felt a bit excited about something. Surely it wasn't the fact that she would be attending a sophisticated ball that would be attended by noble vampires and Hunters or the fact that Kaname will be introducing her as his beloved fiancée, it was something else. Or perhaps she already knows what it was but her mind just won't acknowledge it.

The idea of seeing Zero once again excites her.

There were so many thoughts about Zero inside her head that she secretly kept inside for more than year, not daring to show a hint of it to Kaname, afraid that she might lose his trust. She had always wanted to forget him the whole time she was with Kaname. But when she's finally alone in her room, the memories of her previous life outside the confinement of this place she now considers to be her new home would come to her like a secret pleasure… no matter how much she denies it to herself. And it only became worse when Emily came to visit her…

She was able to talk to the person who she knew had connections to the place that she had grown to love. She asked her so many questions about it and the people closest to her there… all except for _him_. But she knew, deep inside, she really wanted to know something about what was happening to _him_ while she was gone, confined in this place as though she was prisoner, yet it was necessary for her safety.

She wanted to know if he was fine. She wanted to know if he was taking care of himself. She wanted to know if his blood cravings had been in control. She wanted to know if someone's taking care of him. She wanted to know if he's still angry with her. She wanted to know if he was able to continue without her. She wanted to know if he had already moved on. But greatly…

She wanted to know if he still loves her.

It would have been fine really, when the inevitable day of their separation came. She secretly felt love for him which was not comparable to a love between siblings. She secretly loved him, as a girl would love a boy. Yet, she kept it inside; because she also felt love for Kaname and that Zero only loved her as his adopted sister. It would felt fine as she told him that it was only Kaname's blood that she wanted and that her thoughts were full of him. It would have been fine to say goodbye to him and be with the other man she also loved. It would have been fine to just keep her love for him to herself. It would have been fine…

… if only he hadn't kiss her.

Yuuki slowly touched her lips as though still feeling the warmth of his mouth on them. That kiss was something that took her entirely by surprise. It was the last thing that she thought Zero would ever do.

But despite the fact that Zero had just confessed his love for her, she still stood up firmly on her decision, although it was thoroughly hurting her. Because she had already made up her mind, but it would have been easier for her if the kiss happened when she was still human, still the Yuuki that he loved, not the Pureblood, the Pureblood who is Kaname's fiancée… whom he hated…

But it would have been a lot easier if only she wasn't torn between the two promises she had made between the two men she deeply loved.

But in the end, she was forced to choose one of the two promises she had made. Or better yet, she was forced to choose the first promise that she had forgotten when she was turned into a human. For she knew it would keep Zero from further hurt, although she knew it would still hurt the same… for the both of them.

After all, she's a Pureblood and he's a Hunter; two beings that weren't meant to be together and were wrong to be together. She needed to make a decision which was for the good of them. They simply have to let go of each other and forget all the happy years that they were together and resume the role that they are supposed to play.

It was the right decision wasn't it?

She reflected the question to herself.

'_Yes, I think it is…'_

She is now with the man she chose to fall in love with. She's finally home to the place that she should be. She would do her obligations as Kaname's partner. She would do everything to support him with his decisions and would stay beside him no matter what happens. She would continue to live as a Pureblood and forget her life as a human, despite her yearn to return to that time. She would do her best to give Zero a reason to continue living.

'_Yes, this is the right decision…'_

She wasn't sure what she would feel if ever they meet again but she promised herself to be in her best and show all the people on that ball that she should be treated with respect, for she was a Pureblood and is also Kaname's fiancée.

She wouldn't let any emotion show on her face. She wouldn't show how much she missed him. She wouldn't show any hurt. She wouldn't show any hesitation. She wouldn't show any weakness.

She wouldn't give them anything.

'_Zero… I promise to keep myself from bothering you again. I wish… I wish that you're happy even though I'm not there beside you. I hope you understand that I'm doing this to protect you from all the pain that being with me caused you… that I could prevent you from being hurt because I felt this love for Kaname.'_

She stopped the tears from escaping her eyes.

'_I still love you… but I shouldn't…'_

She touched the bracelet that was a charm given to him by the Chairman which was also paired with Zero's tattoo.

'_I really wish that you're happy and well now. Because if you're not…'_

A knock from her door pulled her out from her musing.

"Yuuki, aren't you ready yet?" said Ruka's voice from the other side of the door.

Yuuki cleared her throat and quickly placed her happy mask… a mask to cover the pain she's feeling.

"I'm ready now, Ruka-chan!" she said.

The door opened revealing Ruka, now dressed in an elegant peach colored dress.

"Well now, let's go. Kaname-sama went ahead already for their meeting. We'd probably be just in time for the ball when it begins." She said as she motioned Yuuki out of her room.

"Okay."

It's about time to finally face _him_.

-

-

-

-

-

Kaname calmly walked through the halls of the large villa owned by a vampire aristocrat where the ball and the peace talk between vampires and Hunters are going to be held. He was heading to the large room where the meeting is going to be held, beside him were Kain and Seirene and on his back were his faithful advocates who were following him.

"Where's your fiancée Kaname-sama? I haven't seen her yet." Kain asked him.

"Yuuki's going to follow soon along with Aidou and Ruka." He simply said.

"Is it fine for her to be left only with those two?"

"It is fine Kain. You don't have to worry. I trusted them." Kaname said.

Kain didn't say anything more as they continued to walk while some vampires bowed in respect as Kaname passed.

"Are you worried?" Kaname asked him.

"About what Kaname-sama?"

"About this ball."

Kain considered the question for awhile and thought that he might as well give him his honest opinion.

"I think it's still too dangerous for your fiancée to come out in the open, Kaname-sama, especially with this number of vampires and Hunters."

Kaname gave him a reassuring smile.

"They won't dare Kain. Trust me."

Kain nodded. He is sure they won't. As long as Kaname's beside her, they won't. Especially since Yuuki's adopted father would also be there. They would certainly be crazy if they still pursue their plan of attacking Yuuki.

"But… Kiryuu will also be here…"

For a moment, Kaname didn't answer and thought about it.

"To tell you the truth, I don't like the idea of Yuuki and Kiryuu seeing each other again but it is inevitable as they are both going to be introduced to their respective kinds, Yuuki as my fiancée and Kiryuu as the future Hunter President. Besides, I trust Yuuki."

"But what about Kiryuu's threat to her? You know he said he'd kill her once they meet again."

"Yuuki said he won't do it since he'd prioritize his duty first, but that depends on him still."

"But what if he does point his gun on her?"

Kaname stared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"If he does… then I won't hesitate to kill him myself, right then and there." He seriously said.

Kain gave him an amused smile.

"Even if it will cause the peace you're working for to be sabotaged?"

"If it will cause Yuuki to be hurt, then I'd rather be in war with them than that."

He stared at Kaname.

"Your dedication to protect Yuuki can be sometimes scary, Kaname-sama…"

Kaname smiled at him.

"Everything that I do is for Yuuki's sake; I thought you knew that by now?"

Kain nodded at him.

"Yes Kaname-sama."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kaito gave Zero an amused smile as he drives the car while Zero crossed his arms and silently stared at the road in front of him.

"You look like you don't like the idea of us attending the ball." He said.

"Can you give me a very good reason why I should like this idea?" he sarcastically said.

Kaito pretended to give it a deep thought.

"Well, I can give you one." He said with a cock of his brow.

Zero huffed out a discontented sigh at him.

"Well, I can't wait to ignore it." Zero said as he transferred his gaze on the window beside him.

But Kaito seemed to not hear it.

"The Kuran missy is there…"

Zero glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"How did you know about her?" he coldly said.

He shrugged at him.

"There are so many ways Zero, I'm sure you know." He said.

Zero scoffed at him but didn't answer as he saw the villa came into view.

"You're still into her, aren't you? You know it's not good to have any romantic feelings towards your enemy, especially if that enemy of yours is already taken… by your same enemy as well. I'm sure you're very pissed at Kaname Kuran aren't you? I could practically feel your desire to kill him pouring out of your pores."

Zero cleared his throat.

"To be frank with you Kaito, I'm not really comfortable talking about the Kurans…"

Kaito shrugged at him.

"Well I'm just saying…" Kaito stared at him. "By the way, you're carrying the Rose, right?"

Zero tapped his coat and sure enough, there was a metallic sound that emitted from there signaling that he brought the Bloody Rose with him.

"Good. You might need that." He simply said.

Zero raised his brows at him.

"And why would I be?"

Kaito gave him a mysterious smile.

"There's going to be a surprise."

Zero let out a sigh of boredom.

"Don't tell me that it involves women in boxes…?"

Kaito cocked his head to the side.

'_Did he… no… he's just joking…'_

There was short moment of silence between them.

"Are you going to kill Kaname Kuran?" he asked him out of the blue.

A small but dark smile appeared on his lips.

"That depends on the situation. But not yet, for it may sabotaged the peace between vampires and humans that the Chairman had been tirelessly working for. I won't kill him yet, despite my desire to do so. But if he gives me a very good reason, then I'd be more than willing to do so."

"You do remember what Yagari-sensei said about _that_, right?"

"I do… but won't it benefit you as well?"

"What do you mean?"

He smiled sarcastically at him.

"Nothing…"

Kaito raised his brows at him but dismissed it immediately as he concentrated on his driving.

"Are you really sure you'd like to kill Kaname Kuran?" he asked him again.

"Like I said, that depends on the situation."

"Even if you know that it would hurt that Kuran missy? He _is_ her fiancé after all…"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Yes, I'd still kill him… that's my mission after all…"

Kaito momentarily removed his eyes from the road to look at him.

'_He's serious…'_

"How about _her_? Would you kill _her_ as well?"

Zero simply stared at him but didn't answer.

Kaito decided to not pursue the question any longer.

Their car stopped in front of Villa and they went out to look at its magnificent height. Kaito stared at Zero who seemed to have his gaze locked at the huge door in front of them.

"Well Zero, were finally here."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kain and Seirene positioned themselves behind Kaname and other bodyguards followed as well, positioning themselves behind their respective master's back. Although the meeting was about peace, they still brought protection for themselves as they knew that not all things end pretty well since the Hunters themselves had their weapons as well.

It's not that they don't trust each other, well, on a minor degree, they don't. But they were just being practical.

The meeting between vampires and Hunters had been going fine as each side agreed on the conditions and objectives that were being presented between. But a sudden disturbance came as the young, future President came in and stood behind Yagari. It was on that moment that Kain realized how much Zero had changed in merely more than a year.

He no longer has the aura of a being who's about to fall into a doomed Level E, no, much to his surprise.

Kain could clearly tell the dangerous aura, despite being unfelt by the human Hunters, that Zero was emitting towards Kaname and he couldn't help but be on guard despite Kaname telling him to be calm. Of course he knew that Zero wouldn't attack Kaname in front of these many people, but he couldn't just be calm when such dangerous young man was in front of him who wouldn't probably hesitate to kill them if ever they gave him a very good reason to do so.

'_Zero… how much did you changed?'_

He knew that Zero hated Kaname for so many reasons. One on the top list would probably the fact that he was the one chosen by Yuuki to spend her eternity with, and not him. That is one of the reasons why Zero seemed so dangerous in his eyes, although he's quite impressed by how Kaname handles it as he was still able to calmly talk in front of these people despite the cold glare that Zero was giving him. If he was Kaname, he'd probably requested that Zero leaves the meeting. But it would have made them rude. But then again, isn't he as well?

Sometimes, he just couldn't understand Kaname…

…

"I am very thankful for all of you to attend this meeting for us to talk about the peace that we all agreed to establish between us vampires you as Hunters." Kaname said as he stared at the people seated around the long table inside the hall.

"Just to clarify some things to everyone here who are listening, although I am the one facing you all and talking in behalf of our race, it doesn't automatically mean that I am the one holding the position as the leader for I am but a mere representative who only faced you all here for we wanted peace to be planted between us. In which I mean peace between us vampires and you Hunters, that will stay for a long time and that we are able to protect."

"And by peace that we must protect, you mean about those renegades am I right?" Yagari asked him.

Kaname smiled calmly at him.

"I believe that the President had told you already?"

Yagari narrowed his gaze at him and stared at Cross who was beside him.

"He did…"

"Then I would assume you knew already."

"That vampires and humans would leave peacefully together but at the same time we also wage an unseen war to those who were considered as traitors to both our respective groups?" he sarcastically asked him.

"Yes. We will wage a war hidden from the eyes of both humans and vampires for by doing so we will be able to get rid of the hindrances that might ruin the long lasting peace that we are trying to achieve for both our kinds."

"Unity isn't it?" Cross asked him.

"Yes Mr. Chairman—I mean, Mr. President. For if we needed peace to grow, then we needed it bloom in ourselves first."

"Does this mean that Hunters and vampires will be working for some times to eradicate those renegades that may cause harm to ordinary humans and vampires?"

He nodded in response.

"With your consent of course…"

Cross stared at Yagari and to the other Hunters to see if they agree to this. Nobody seemed to be against the proposal so he decided to take it.

"Very well the Mr. Spokesman, you have a deal."

Yagari let out a quite sigh and stared at Cross.

'**I**_ am the _**real**_ President Cross… just because you're acting as if you are does not mean you can simply decide on the instant… although it was still right…'_

Yagari stared at Zero who was standing behind him and was staring coldly at Kaname right after he went in the room with Kaito. He didn't know why, but the atmosphere in the room suddenly became thick as Kaname and Zero's eyes met. It was as though they were mentally killing each other. He couldn't be sure because he's human but he could guess that the aura that Zero was emitting was making every vampire in the room feel very uneasy, except Kaname who kept his cool, based on the nervous stares that they were giving him as well as the guarded look of every vampire's bodyguards as though preparing themselves if ever Zero decides to wreck havoc, but Cross had already instructed Zero to behave at his best so it won't be much of a problem… yet.

Yagari also instructed Kaito to keep his eyes on Zero if ever he gets too near at Kaname. But he ended up slapping his forehead after seeing the delight on Kaito's face as he sees the look of uneasiness on every vampire in the room… even on Kain and Seirene. He returned his gaze at Zero who had his fists formed into tight balls inside his pockets as he continued to freeze Kaname with his gaze.

'_I wonder what he's thinking…'_

…

"So, are you enjoying yourself Zero?" Kaito asked as the meeting was adjourned after a couple of hours of continuous debate, exchange of ideas and resolving of some annoying issues.

Zero stared at him from the corner of his eyes as they entered the large hall where the ball after the meeting is going to be held.

"Do I look like someone who enjoys the idea of being in the same room with vampires?" he sarcastically asked him.

Kaito rubbed his chin.

"Well… if you're going to kill them all… yeah, I think you are." He said with a nod.

Zero scoffed at him.

"Yeah… very funny." He sarcastically said.

Kaito raised a brow at him.

"You know, I've noticed you didn't even like the aspect of being in this boring ball."

"Am I supposed to like this?"

"Then why did you even bother even being here?"

"It's an _order_, Kaito. As much as I hate being here or even if the Chairman or Sensei says not to, I am _still_ obliged to be here since it was an order from the Hunter Association— as a whole. So whether I like it or not, they will introduce me as the goddamned Hunter President and I am supposed to be there when it happens, which already did."

"Well isn't it great? Everyone will now think highly of you."

Zero shook his head.

"It is not Kaito." He flatly said.

"And your point is?"

"My point is that it's like introducing to them who they should kill. And that's me."

"Well, isn't that great? You won't need to go hunting for them anymore. They just go looking for you instead."

Zero let out a sigh.

"Why am I talking to you anyway?" he said as they entered the large hall decorated by large and beautiful antique chandeliers that gave the room a glowing impression and classical music performed by a large band on the corner as well as the large number of people wearing elegant dresses, gowns, suites and tuxedos.

Zero immediately adapted the aura of an ordinary human so as to avoid unnecessary attention from the crowd whom he could clearly tell were all vampires. He learned already how his aura as a vampire could attract a lot of these creatures, usually mistaking it as the aura of a Pureblood. Although despite that, he was still noticed by a number of them and started to whisper to each other and stole glances at him.

Zero thought that they probably already knew that he is vampire as well.

"Looks like they're staring at you…" Kaito said as they placed themselves on the side, preferring to watch as the ball continues.

Zero crossed his arms as he rested his back on the wall.

"I don't care…" he said as he stared at them in return, trying to recognize if ever one of them is in the list.

Kaito also stared at them, but mostly it was on the beautiful ladies who were busy talking each other and at the same time, they also stole glances at Zero's way.

"I see a lot of these women seem to find you attractive." He said with a nod.

Zero stared at him from the corner of his eye and let out a small sigh, pretending not hear him.

Kaito thought that it was natural for them to be attracted to the young man beside him. Zero might still be young, but he could already tell that he'll be quite the eye candy of women all over when he matures. Zero had the body and brain and despite him being a Hunter, these female vampires seem to find him still attractive as it seems that a dangerous man greatly appeals to them. The only problem now is how oblivious Zero was in this fact. Kaito concludes to himself that Zero would only realize it if ever he got raped by one… that is _if_ they could.

Kaito noticed that Zero seemed uncomfortable with the idea of staying there for too long.

"Relax Zero, it will be over soon. You don't have to rush yourself in going home; Ms. Four Eyes is perfectly fine back there especially with all that security you've placed around her."

Zero didn't answer.

"Or I'm guessing it's not her you're being worried?" he said as he glanced at the large door draped with red curtains where the Kuran couple would be making their entrance.

Zero narrowed his gaze at him but still didn't answer.

"I noticed how you stared at Kuran." He said as he stared at Zero. "I may not be a vampire, but I could fell your desire to kill him just by looking at your eyes…"

"I thought you already knew that?"

Kaito smiled sarcastically at him as a man carrying a large suitcase went to them.

"Excuse me sir, but I've brought the case you ordered me to bring me to you." He said.

"Ah, yes thank you." He said as the man left.

Kaito started to open the large case as he hummed to himself while Zero observed him from the corner of his eyes, wondering to himself if what could he had brought in that would need to fit in such a large case.

Zero's eyes widened after seeing the sight of light brown hair that peeked out of the case, the familiar scent of a young human drifting immediately in the air.

"Thank you for your patience, you can come out now." Kaito said to the person who was inside the case.

'_Wakaba!? What the—'_

Zero immediately grabbed Kaito's collar and lifted him, demanding an immediate answer for bringing Sayori in this ball.

"What the hell's she doing here!?" he dangerously whispered to him after he momentarily stared at Sayori who slightly flinched at his glare. "Is this the _surpris_e you were talking about?"

"Relax Zero, I just helped her to see her best friend, what's wrong with that?" he simply said as he smiled at him. "Besides, I could protect a single human with no problem at all."

His hold on his collar tightened.

"What's wrong?" he hissed dangerously at him. "Didn't you realize how _dangerous_ this place _is_ for her?" he said as his gaze turned at Sayori. "And _you_, why did you agree to this, huh?" he asked her although he had already an idea what it was—just didn't like to think of it.

Sayori didn't answer and remained silent.

"Why don't you just watch over her as well, eh? As long as were here, no one would dare harm her." he said with a smile and looking as though he's enjoying the turn of events now.

Zero loosened his hold on him and lowered him a little but still didn't let go.

"Were going to have a talk when this is over." He whispered dangerously at him.

"All right, Wakaba-kun, you can now go and look for you friend." Kaito ordered Sayori. "But you have to make sure that Zero and I could see you, okay?"

Zero thought like it meant that Kaito should see her as she gets bitten by a hundred of couples of fangs. Although it was impossible with them being there, he just couldn't help but worry for her.

"Yes." She answered him calmly and clearly without a hint of fear in her eyes as she stole a glance at Zero as though saying that she'd apologize later on.

'_Wakaba… I don't understand why you'd go this far just for _her_…'_

Zero just can't understand how she could still continue to cling on the friendship she'd had with Yuuki even though she's already a vampire herself that could possibly harm her. Shouldn't she feel betrayed for being left in the dark by Yuuki? Shouldn't she feel angry for her secret to be kept from her? He just couldn't understand…

Couldn't he?

Truth was, he does understand… he just couldn't accept it.

Zero watched as Sayori nodded at them and turned to join in large crowd to look for her Pureblood friend. He watched her as she slowly moved through the crowd, turning left and right as she searched for a familiar figure that she wanted to see. He shook his head after realizing that her beautiful blue dress exposed her pale neck dangerously as though tempting the nearest vampire to take a bite at her. Despite the large crowd that surrounds her, Zero still thinks that she stands out of them like a sore thumb; a small fact that was making him uncomfortable because he knew that every vampire in that crowd have already noticed the scent of a vulnerable human. He closed his eyes and easily distinguished her scent from these flock of beasts, she was that easy to notice.

'_Wakaba… do you even know how dangerous this is for you?'_

Zero silently cursed her sense of loyalty to her friendship with Yuuki and her naivety.

"And now we have a little lamb joining the party." Kaito said with a smile as he watched the reaction of the vampires that she passes with interest, still ignoring the fact the Zero was still holding him by his collar.

Realizing that his threatening seemed useless, Zero let go him with an annoyed sigh.

'_What the hell was he thinking? Bringing Wakaba here… didn't he realize that this could produce a problem? But I'll have to prioritize Wakaba's safety first before I deal with this guy…'_

Zero watched as the vampires tried to get Sayori's attention by calling her, asking if she's lost or offering her a drink. But Sayori quickly but politely declined and ignored them, choosing instead to continue her delayed search for her best friend. Zero couldn't help but be impressed on how well she handles herself despite the danger that surrounds her.

'_I guess she deserves more credit than I thought…'_

"Take a look Zero, notice how those bloodsuckers' eyes change after she passes them?" Kaito asked him with interest as he kept his gaze on Sayori as well.

Zero stared at him from the corner of his eyes and let out a disgruntled sigh and then immediately returned his watchful gaze at Sayori who had just avoided a vampire who seemed to have tried to bump her on purpose.

"Kaito… what course do you teach again?" he asked to remind him that he was supposed to watch Sayori and not the vampires' reactions.

"Ethics, why'd you ask?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Kaito raised a brow at him as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"You know Zero, I'm quite surprised that such friendship as that exists. A friendship between a human and a vampire where the vampire does not consider the human as her food." He said with a small smile. "So it does exist."

"It's the only one of its kinds." Zero bluntly said.

Zero gave another vampire who tried to bump her, a glare which sent him quickly walking away from Sayori.

'_This freaks just wanted to get a chance to harm Wakaba…I swear I'm going to kill them if they do…'_

"If by chance, one of those vampires tries to harm Wakaba…" Kaito said as he nodded towards Sayori. "…it will give you the perfect legal reason to kill those vampires… especially _him._"

Zero narrowed his gaze at him.

"So, this _is_ the surprise you were talking about."

Kaito gave him a small smile.

"We will see…"

As though reminding him why he didn't want to be here, Zero immediately felt _her_ presence behind those curtains. He is sure that it is her for she had known her well enough to even recognize even the faintest of her scent. It was the scent he so desperately tries to avoid yet he secretly yearned to meet. He closed his eyes and sensed that she was about to appear—with _him_, the man that she chose to fall in love with.

Zero momentarily removed his gaze to stare at the red curtains as it slowly unveils the couple…

-

-

-

-

-

-

"How was the meting Kaname-oniisama?" Yuuki greeted at Kaname.

Kaname tapped the end of Yuuki's nose playfully.

"It's Kaname, Yuuki. KA-NA-ME." He said with a smile at her.

"Kaname." She repeated with a smile.

"That's better." He said with a nod. "It went well by the way."

"I'm glad."

"So are you ready?"

Yuuki took a deep breath.

"Yes I am."

Kaname took her hand and softly kissed it.

"Everything's going to be fine, Yuuki." He assured her with smile.

Yuuki momentarily blushes and nodded as she returned the smile while Kaname led her towards the door.

It's time to face them all.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yuuki was momentarily taken aback by the large number of guests that attended the ball. It was exactly like what Ruka told her what it would be. The aura of all these vampires seemed to fill the entire place as they all moved their gaze at them—especially her. It was the first time for Yuuki to meet such number of vampires and she was momentarily lost at what she's supposed to do although she maintained a calm demeanor as to not show it.

What only added to her uneasiness was the way they were staring at her as though she was some sort of a drink that could possibly be a delicious treat for them while some stared in respect and a bit of fear for they know that Kaname was there. They knew they couldn't harm her as long as Kaname's there.

Sensing his partner's uneasiness, Kaname bent down a little to whisper at her ear.

"Relax, Yuuki. You're doing just great."

A small smile appeared at her lips after hearing those words; it was exactly what she needed to hear. She held on her partner's hand a bit tighter to show her gratitude.

'_Thank you, Kaname.'_

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulder so as to show her confidence and looked straight ahead, not backing down from the stares that the crowd was showing at her. She tried to show an air of royalty and authority at them just like how Kaname does so easily. She mustn't show any hesitation for she will be introduced as Kaname's sister and fiancée.

But she was suddenly frozen after feeling a familiar gaze at her. Even without seeing, she already knows who it was. She immediately scanned the crowd to find the said person and he was there on her far left, at the back of the crowd, silently staring at her with his arms crossed and without a bit of emotion visible on his handsome face.

His gaze though, wasn't the same as these vampires that was staring at her. His eyes showed deep and cold reflections at her, not even showing a bit of evidence that he knew her, that they lived at the same roof for more than four years, that he used to drink her blood, that he used to care for her deeply, that he used to protect her greatly, that they were once best of friends, that they were almost lovers…

It was as though time had frozen as their eyes met while her heart kept on beating at her ears. She wanted to go and greet him with a smile for he was someone very dear to her. But she knew it just impossible. It hurts her to see that such coldness was being shown to her by his eyes alone. The once warm and beautiful eyes that solely showed warmth towards her now reflected only nothing but anger at her. It was as though they weren't friends who were about to meet again but were mere enemies.

'_Yes… enemies…'_

More than a year of separation made her think that her love for him would slowly die down and would return as friendship, but it was not; she was wrong. It pained her so much to see him looking at her like that but she didn't remove her gaze at his cold eyes. She didn't want to be his enemy, she never wanted to be. But there was no other choice and it would still result this way for she couldn't change what she was and she couldn't him for what he is. Her heart was flooded in pain but she was still glad, glad that she could see him once again.

'_You're alive and well. That is what really matters for me.'_

It was the reason that they parted away. For them to resume their real life and removed the pretentious masked that hid what they truly were; her as the Pureblood and him as the Hunter. She was his prey and she wouldn't mind playing that part for as long that it gives him the reason to continue living.

'_It was our decision, right Zero? For us to part ways even though I knew it would hurt you more than I.'_

She knew that she couldn't possibly be near him anymore, much less talk so she continued to hold at the only way that she could maintain a small communication with him although she knew that his mind was filled with burning hatred and desire to kill her for betraying him and for what she truly are. She was the only person the he trusted yet it turned out later on that she was actually his enemy, hiding beneath the mask of Yuuki Cross, the girl he truly loved.

The harsh realization came to her as she saw the way that he sees her.

'_That was why…'_

He no longer sees her as his childhood friend. He no longer sees her as his most trusted person. He no longer sees her as the person that he wanted to protect. He no longer sees her as the person that he fell in love with. He only sees her as the person whom should stay with Kaname forever. He only sees her as the person who is Kaname's sister. He only sees her as the person who fell in love with Kaname. She already 'ate' the other one that he only showed warmth, that he only showed pure love.

He was only in love with Yuuki Cross… not with Yuuki Kuran… not her.

She realized that she could no longer return to the past when she was still free to be beside him, that could no longer be with him. For she had Kaname already; the first person that she fell in love with… before him. Before he disturbed her mind with his warmth, with his care, with his smile, with his embrace, with his passionate kiss…

Before he disturbed her mind with his selfless and pure love…

'_I guess… we couldn't possibly be together anymore…'_

Deep inside, she desperately wanted to cry. To cry for that other love that she had lost. But she won't show it in front of these people. She already decided to support and stay beside Kaname. She would do her best for Kaname despite her dislike with participating in such pretentious event as this. She wouldn't show any weakness in front of them despite the sorrow she felt inside.

She slowly removed her eyes from him to face the crowd in front her.

'_I won't cry… despite the hurt I'm feeling…I won't… I won't…'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Zero placed his cold gaze at the couple who had just came out, his breathing suddenly stopping in his throat. He remained where he was, on the side of the crowd and for a moment he just wanted to look away, but it was like his eyes were magnetized to stare at her… Yuuki.

More than a year had passed since their separation yet he felt like it was so many years since then. It felt like so many years of suffering for him, enduring the pain and sadness of waking up without her to greet him with her heart warming smile.

He checked his heart if he felt something inside but he didn't feel anything; it was like as if his heart had been numb from the constant pain that he felt that he desperately try to hide every time she goes in his dreams; dreams he hated yet he secretly yearned for. It was only in his dreams that he could see her; even if he ended up hurting he won't mind for as long as he could see her even though he knew he was just fooling himself. It was in these dreams that he is free to be with her. And now there she was, just a short distance from him… what should he feel now? He doesn't know and he's afraid to know.

'_Yes, that's right. Just be numb like that.'_

He stared at her once again, taking her looks and what could have physically changed with her during the time that they were far from each other. She still looked the same the day that her true nature awakened. She was still beautiful and breathtaking. She still had the same length of hair; still have the same glow in her eyes. Still have the same youthful face as though he hadn't seen her only since yesterday.

'_Of course she won't age… she's a Pureblood after all…'_

He found it funny how he would always tell himself that she's a vampire and not a human anymore. He also noticed the paleness in her complexion as though she had not been under that sun for a long time. Seeing this gave Zero the idea that Kaname could have been hiding her from everyone after all this time — especially from him. He wondered if ever Kaname knew that Yuuki was not meant to be kept locked in his house with all that energy she has.

'_He knew of course… he is her fiancé…'_

He felt stupid for thinking of that when he knew very well that it was also his fault that Yuuki was with him now. He knew very well that her place was with Kaname. He knew very well that he is the only person that could be with her forever… not him. He knew very well of the circumstances that stood between them but sometimes he tend to forget because he secretly fooled himself… that he could still be with her.

That night, he realized once more just how impossible it is for them to be together.

He stared as Kaname bent down to whisper something in Yuuki's ear and how she smiled faintly after that. It was only quick but he couldn't be mistaken as to what he felt in heart after that.

He felt pain and jealousy in his heart.

'_Guess I'm not that numb yet…'_

More than a year had passed when he forced her out of his mind although _sometimes_, she just slips through his dreams without him being able to notice it. So as she was still there he wanted his thoughts about her to run free for he had finally realized if the feelings he still had for her were real.

Truth was, all that he wanted was for her to be happy— that is all. He didn't care if it will cause him pain for as long he sees her smiling. He didn't want her to be with him for he knew that all that he gives her were pain, sadness, worry and guilt. He just couldn't allow those emotions to dwell in her heart. So even though it was hard for him to part with her, he tried to pretend that he didn't care as he pushed her towards Kaname. He knew he couldn't give her the happiness that she wanted so he gave her to someone who could and that she also loved as well and learning that she was actually a Pureblood only served to strengthen his decision… a decision that continues to torment him even now as he watched her in the arms of Kaname. So it was only freedom that he knew was the only great thing that he could give for her. To see her happy was enough compensation for him from all these pain. It was enough motivation for him to continue living, knowing that she's happy, safe and contented in her life… even if it is not with him.

'_All that I'm doing is for you Yuuki...'_

For him she was still the girl that he cares for. For him she was still the girl that he trusted and believed. For him she was still the girl that is important for him. For him she was still the girl that he dreamed. For him she was still the girl who had rights to hurt him. For him she was still his everything.

For him she was still the girl that he'll forever love.

His gaze remained on that smile on her face, prizing the moment he was seeing it and at the same time fearing it would disappear. It was the only thing that made his heart so warm again. It was the smile that he secretly wished was still his.

'_I'm still in love with you…'_

As though hearing his silent confession, Yuuki's head turned around to stare at his direction. Her eyes were no doubt looking at his velvet blue ones, searching and studying him.

He quickly placed his mask to hide what he was currently feeling, he wouldn't let her see through him—he won't. He won't let her see that he was slowly dying inside as he sees her in the arms of another man. He wouldn't let her see that how much he still wanted her. He wouldn't let her see how much he still loves her.

He wouldn't let her doubt about her decision of leaving him. He wouldn't let her worry about him anymore. He wouldn't let himself to be the problem for her happiness anymore. He would continue to lie and pretend and play the role of the bad guy for her sake. He didn't want her to continue living in the past, she deserves to move on and be happy with the life she now has.

Staring at her with such coldness, he tilts his head to the side, hoping that she wouldn't see through him.

'_You have no idea how much I'm dying inside, Yuuki…'_

She continued to stare at him as Zero stood firmly on his ground, not removing his cold gaze at her. For a moment, Zero thought that he saw hurt in her eyes but she hid it immediately as she bowed down a little and removed her gaze from him.

'_That's right Yuuki… don't feel anything for me…'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was for a mere second but it felt like an hour as their eyes met after more than a year of separation from each other. Kaname looked down at Yuuki but she still had that look of formality on her beautiful face. But he couldn't be fooled at the faint sadness that escaped from her after their eyes met. He knew very well how she still felt love for him and somehow it brought a sharp pang of jealousy in him. He couldn't fully have her love because she's still attached, both heart and soul, to that young Vampire Hunter.

It was faint, but it was enough to anger him and more but he made sure to hide it—especially from her.

Toga, who was up on the balcony, and Kaito, who was beside Zero, studied his demeanor from the corner of their eyes. He had bowed his head a little which caused his silver bangs to hide his eyes. They watched as he stared at her with such coldness making it look as though they were never once friends who have finally seen each after more than a year. But they could make a guess that behind those silver bangs of his was his eyes that were full of sorrow.

It was a sad sight indeed, to see that these two people who were once so close and affectionate with each other would turn out like this. But it was their decision to part ways and they were left to just watch and respect their decision.

They all watched as the ball continued around them.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sayori turned around look at the direction where the crowd were staring at, hoping that it would be finally Yuuki.

'_Yuuki…'_

She should have been angry with her for leaving her and keeping her secret from her but she all but ignored it and chose instead to forget her mistakes and forgive her. She was her best friend after all. She couldn't possibly stay mad at her for too long. So after hearing from Kaito about the upcoming ball and inviting her to secretly sneak in, she agreed immediately in the hope of finding and reuniting with her Pureblood friend that she terribly misses.

She went to that direction but was stopped from her track after a beautiful lady with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes came to stop her to ask if ever she was lost.

It was a Pureblood named Sarah.

She seemed to be harmless compared to the other vampires who tried to talk to her so she accepted her help because to be honest she really needs too. She was on the verge on holding her hand when the vampire's hand was forcefully grabbed by Zero away from her.

"Don't go touching a human so easily… _Pureblood_." He coldly said at her with a threatening look in his eyes and making the people around them gasp in shock at what he'd just done.

Sarah stared back at him and looked away without saying a word; it was as though she was silenced by the glare he has on her.

"Zero! She's just—"

She was cut off when he stared at Sayori with a warning look and all she could suddenly do was to remain silent. Zero has that effect on people sometimes that would make them mute in fear after seeing the anger in his eyes.

He sniffed her momentarily and his suspicion was confirmed. He had been sensing the scent of blood in the air but he thought it was just the drinks of these vampires. But now that she had been this close to him, he was now sure that this Pureblood displays danger for Sayori. He wouldn't allow her to touch Sayori.

Out of nowhere, he felt a very familiar presence that was approaching their direction as well as the loud whispers of the people around them. He knew who it was—pretty much knew, just didn't want to give it any attention. From the corner of his eyes he saw her petite form went near them but he didn't dare to look at her.

Yuuki slowly approached them as she stared at what had just happened. She had smelled the scent of a familiar and dear human to her. She immediately went to look for it through the crowd and sure enough she found Sayori beside Zero.

'_Zero…'_

A long time of separation and now she's finally this near to him. If it was only different, she would have already run towards him and hugged him because she really missed him, his grumpiness, teasing, insults, hard headedness, bluntness and many more even though it may sound negative. But she especially misses his soft, silver hair, his beautiful eyes, his rare smile, his touch, his hug, his care…

…his love.

But she knew very well that she could no longer have those and since she also knew that Kaname could now give those to her, no matter how pretentious it may be on her part. She would just pretend that she never missed him and that she no longer needed him, no matter how big as a lie it may be. She'll just imagine that he's just some other guests, that it was the first time that they've met.

That all those happy years that they were together never happened…

She slowly approached him as he continued to hold on her Pureblood guest. He wasn't looking at her as though he didn't notice that she was just beside him. She stole a glance at Sayori and quickly smiled at her before returning to stare back at his cold eyes.

"Please… let go of her. She's one of our precious guests." She softly said but was still audible enough for him to hear.

He didn't answer as he continued his hold on Sarah as though he never heard her.

She slowly placed her hand on him with her warm, reddish brown orbs not leaving his cold, velvet blue ones, hoping that he would take notice of her this time. She did seem to have caught his attention as he slowly moved his head to face her with a glare.

"Don't… touch me…" he dangerously said at her.

She was taken aback by those harsh words from him, but she still didn't let go. She looked down for a moment to hide the surprise on her face but she immediately looked up to meet his eyes once again. It pained her deeply to see him looking at her like that.

"I'll only stop touching you if you'd let go of her…" she bravely said.

And for a moment, they just both stared at each other, neither one saying a word. But it was he who removed his eyes from her and slowly let go of Sarah, although she still had her hand on his.

"Let go of me… _Kuran…_" he coldly said, making sure to emphasize the last word.

She slowly removed her hand from him and for a moment, he thought he saw the hurt from her eyes but he ignored it as he turned his back on her and grabbed Sayori's arm and dragged her away from her.

"Move along Wakaba. You've seen her already." He said as they walk away.

Sayori turned around to face Yuuki and returned her smile.

"It's nice to see that you're fine Yuuki!" She said as Zero and she walked away.

"Yup." She said with a nod. "I'm glad I was able to see you too!"

After waving at her best friend, Sayori faced the back of Zero with a questioning gaze.

"Why did you do that Zero? She was just helping me to find Yuuki." She asked him.

"That woman…" he said as he clutched his temple. "She smelled faintly of freshly spilled blood…" he then looked back at her with a glare. "And you! Don't go talking to anyone of them that easy!"

"But why? They seemed harmless." She reasoned.

"The young lady is right. We are_ all_ harmless and gentle people, are we not?" said a vampire who heard them.

Zero turned to glare at the vampire who took a step back with a smile.

"Oooh, scary…" he mockingly said.

Zero's eyes turned into red slits as he stared at the vampire, causing him to freeze in fear. He then turned to continue their delayed walk towards where Kaito was.

"Hey, what was that entire ruckus about?" Kaito asked him.

"Shut up." Zero said as he placed Sayori on his side, making sure to block her from those hungry stares that those vampires were giving her. "You're not going anywhere without me while the ball's not over yet, you understand me Wakaba?"

Sayori didn't answer but merely nodded.

"And you." He said as he neared at Kaito. "I can't believe you actually agreed at the idea of bringing her here. What if—"

"Excuse me, Kiryuu-kun. But I was sent here by Kaname-sama to tell Sayori that she's requested to be in a room where Yuuki is currently waiting." Aidou said from behind.

Zero turned around and coldly stared at him.

"With your consent of course." Aidou added hastily.

Zero stared at Sayori from the corner of his eyes who seemed to be giving him a pleading look.

"What if I say no?" he said.

"What if she says yes?" Kaito intervened.

Zero turned to face him with a tilt of his head.

"This place isn't safe for her Kaito, you know that."

"It's her friend Zero, she's not like those creatures behind you. Besides, you're with her." he reasoned.

"Why don't_ you _go with her instead?" he said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I believe I've heard the words '_not going anywhere without me'_ from you?" he said with a smile.

Zero rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of resignation as he crossed his arms and went beside Sayori.

"Alright Wakaba-kun, now's your chance to finally meet your friend. You need not to worry because Zero would also be there with you but make sure that you don't talk to any person you don't know… especially _those_ people. Do I make myself clear?" Kaito asked her.

"Yes, Takamiya-sensei." She said with a nod.

"Good. Then off you go." He said as he ushered her away.

He watched as they started to walk away from him towards a nearby stairs with Aidou leading the way with Sayori following beside Zero.

"Oh, and Wakaba-kun, tell your friend that Zero said hi." He said with a smile.

Sayori giggled at that while Zero glared back at him with the words 'I'm gonna kill you' clearly displayed on his eyes.

Kaito let out a sigh and chuckled lightly after he saw them disappear on the stairs.

"What was that about?" he said with a smile and shook his head as he resumed his duty watch.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Is she really coming?" Yuuki asked Ruka.

"Yes she is, Yuuki. Her name was… Sayori Wakaba, isn't it? She'll be arriving here with Aidou any moment now so you just stay here and wait for her ok?" Ruka said as she went to the door.

"Okay, Ruka-chan. I'll be waiting then."

"I'll just return to downstairs." She said as she closed the door.

Yuuki slowly approached the door as she ran her hand on it.

'_You still went here to see me despite those dangers, Yori-chan. Even though it should be me who should have taken the initiative to see you ever since I disappeared without warning… you really are my friend, Yori-chan. I… don't know how I'll be able to thank you.'_

She removed her hand from the door and clutched them together as the memory of her touch on Zero's arm ran on her mind. She pressed her hands closer to her chest as though feeling if his warmth was still there and then brought it closer to her face, inhaling the faint scent of him deeply. Even after all this time with Kaname… she _still_ couldn't forget him.

'_Zero…'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"That's the room Yori-chan. Yuuki's inside waiting for you." Aidou said, pointing at the door not far away from them.

"Thank you, Aidou-senpai." She said as she slowly look back at Zero who chose instead to lean on the wall with his arms crossed and didn't even seem to be interested in following them further.

Aidou turned to where she was looking and raised a brow at Zero.

"He's still hard to read, isn't he?" he whispered to Sayori before ushering her inside the room where the two best friends finally met.

Zero stared at the door as he felt the two hug each, both emitting a happy aura around them. He smiled faintly at that but it quickly disappeared as he felt his arm where Yuuki placed her hand begun to shake… as though sensing that a very tasty food was placed there but was suddenly removed. He stared down at his arm with a frown.

'_Oh, give me a break…'_

He suddenly looked up after he sniffed the faint scent of human blood in the air. He immediately followed it, fearing what he might see. He arrived on the farthest room from where he was and found the Chairman kneeling on one leg over the body of a dead Hunter. He's eyes immediately narrowed in anger as he stared at the impaled blade on her chest. The Chairman looked up at him and shook his head in disgust.

"Looks she committed suicide after learning that she was slowly turning into a Level E, Zero-kun." He said in an obviously anger-restrained voice.

Zero stared at the corner as he found another body. This time it belonged to a Pureblood named Ouri. Based on the stab on his back, he could tell that it was also done by the same blade that ended the female Hunter's life. He transferred his gaze from one body to another and back again. It was clear to him that this is no ordinary murder and suicide; someone is behind this.

"Who did this?" he coldly said.

The Chairman looked up at him, obviously concluding the same suspicion like him.

"I don't know Zero… but we'll soon find out. I won't let this one go unanswered."

Just then, he felt the presence of Yuuki as she went inside the room while Sayori and Aidou remained outside but he paid them no heed, choosing instead to quietly continue formulating a possible suspect for this crime.

"What happened here?" she asked as she stared at the corpses.

"Oh, Yuuki…" the Chairman said with a weak smile. "It seems that we ourselves here have a case to solve." He quietly said.

Yuuki moved her gaze from the body of the female Hunter to the Pureblood and then to Zero. The glare that she's seeing in Zero's eyes despite it not being given towards her was enough to make her shiver involuntarily. She took a step towards him but stopped after hearing him spoke.

"You shouldn't be here, _Kuran_. This isn't a place for you to be playing at." He said without looking at her.

Yuuki clenched her fist and slightly frowned at him.

"I have the rights to be here when I knew that this could possibly hurt my loved ones." She firmly said at him. "I am no longer the weak and innocent Yuuki who doesn't have any idea or power to do something about what's happening around her; I've changed already."

With those words from her, Zero slowly removed his gaze from the bodies and turned to face her. A small frown placed on his handsome face.

"You're right." He coldly said at her. "You're not the Yuuki that I've known before… you're just _nothing_ but a Pureblood."

Yuuki was hurt by those words as she took a step back but still not breaking eye contact with him. She could clearly feel the anger emanating from him but she swore that she momentarily saw pain in his eyes.

The Chairman stared at the two with a sad look on his face.

"Yuuki, you should get away from here and return to the party before the scent of blood affects you." Kaname Kuran said as he entered the room.

It was in that moment that the two young men stared at each other causing a heavy atmosphere that everyone could feel, human or not.

"You should know Kuran that the pretentious party that's been going on downstairs had already ended after the blood of my fellow Hunter has been spilled." He said as they continue to glare at each other. "And I think you know who did this…"

Yuuki, sensing that something dangerous might happen if this continues, went to pull Kaname out of the room to which he followed after a couple of nudges from her. But not before stealing a last glance at Zero whom she caught staring at her as though he wanted to say something very important to her but he looked away instead.

It was then Sayori entered the room, accompanied by Kaito.

"What happened here, Zero?" she asked him.

Zero didn't answer her question but went near her instead as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Were leaving Sayori; this place had gone far too dangerous for you."

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I don't understand what's happening Kaname. How did those two died?" Yuuki asked him as they end up in a balcony overlooking the grounds while the guests inside prepared to leave one by one after being checked by both the Association and the Council.

"I can't tell you now Yuuki, but I'm doing my best to solve these things up." He calmly said at her.

"Is it true what Zero said back then? That you know the person responsible for those deaths?" she asked him, wanting the question that disturbs her mind to be answered.

It was for a short moment before Kaname was able to answer her question.

"Yes… I know… but I have to confirm it first." He said to her.

Yuuki momentarily looked away, thinking about how she would become of help to her brother.

"Everything's going to be fine, right?" she asked him.

Kaname brushed her long brown hair with his hands with a smile on his face.

"As long as you're with me Yuuki, everything's going to be fine." He softly said to her before claiming her lips.

It was on that setting that Zero and Sayori passed as they headed for their car. Zero's eyes immediately widened as he looked up to see the kissing couple. Sayori, sensing that Zero suddenly froze, looked up beside her to stare at him.

"Zero?" she whispered in concern after the noticing the faint pain that lingered in his eyes.

Zero slowly removed his gaze from them and looked at the ground beside him with a frown.

"We should go." He said to her as he started car and making sure that she does not see his eyes.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The drive back to Cross Academy had been awfully quite, much to Sayori's concern after that short ordeal that happened back there. Zero wouldn't even notice the small talks that she brought up, hoping that she could lighten the mood between them by making him speak to her. But she gave up after realizing that Zero wasn't hearing her. Even now as they silently walk towards the girl's dormitory after leaving the car in the hands of one of the Hunters on duty, she kept on glancing at him but he's face was so hard to read. She looked up at the sky and found that the thick clouds have covered the stars and the moon.

It seems like it's going to rain.

They stopped in front of her dorm and she turned around after she heard him clear his throat.

"Look, Wakaba. I don't want what happened tonight to ever happen again, you understand? It was too dangerous for you." He softly but clearly said to her. "If… you really wanted to see her that badly, then you could have just asked the Chairman to arrange it for you. I'm sure he won't decline your request."

"I understand Zero-kun." She said with a smile, glad that he was talking.

He stared down at her dress and then to her face.

"By the way, you look good in that dress." He said with a nod.

She blushed slightly at his simple compliment.

"Thanks."

"Well then, I'm going." He said as he turned around.

"Wait." She said.

Zero turned around with a questioning gaze at her.

"Yes?"

"I've got something to tell you. Could you please lean down a little bit?" she quietly said.

"Sure." He said with a shrug as he went near her and leaned down a bit at her.

She planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Good night Zero, and thanks for being my guard." She said with a smile.

A small smile appeared on Zero's lips.

"No problem, and good night too, Sayori." He said as he turned around and headed back home with his hands on his pockets.

After Zero disappeared from her sight, a look of concern appeared on Sayori's face.

'_You look so sad Zero…'_

She knew that the evening was not really good for Zero, especially after he met Yuuki. She saw the anger in his eyes as he said those painful words at her. She also saw that slight sorrow in his eyes as he said those harsh accusations at her. She was happy seeing her best friend once again but she could have been happier if they didn't meet like that—full of hatred and pretending. But she could tell that it was Zero who was receiving the bitter end of it all. She could feel that he was suffering deep inside, but he had much too pride to even share that burden. She knew how much jealous he was in seeing Yuuki in the arms of another man.

That night, she had proven how much he really loved Yuuki.

She looked up as the heavy rain started to fall.

'_I wish I could help you…'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Shindo, you should get inside, can't you see it is raining cats and dogs?" Kathleen said as she watched Shindo stand in the middle of the rain with an umbrella in hand and was faithfully waiting for Zero's return.

"I know, but Zero didn't bring any umbrella. He could be soaking wet by now." She reasoned, not even minding the cold and wetness around her.

"But—ah, whatever…" she said as she finally gave up and went back into the house where her grandfather was drinking a coffee beside the door.

It was just impossible to plant logic in her mind when it was Zero in the topic.

"You know Kathy, you should just let her be. She's just concern about Kiryuu-sama with this rain pouring down." Gregoruv said at her.

"I know Gramps, I'm concerned about him too—" she suddenly cleared her throat after realizing what she had just said. "But does she even realize what she's doing? She'll get a cold at this rate! What do you think Kiryuu-sama will say if he learned that it was half our faults for letting her like that, eh?"

"I see you really like Kiryuu-sama…" he said with a wink at her before drinking from his mug.

She narrowed her gaze at him before placing her hands on her hips.

"Hehe, haha, very funny." She sarcastically said before rolling her eyes at him.

He chuckled lightly at her antics before placing his eyes ahead as he recognized Zero's silhouette as it approached them. His face became serious after feeling the disturb aura of the young man.

"Zero?" Shindo said as she ran towards him.

Zero was totally soaked in the rain but he didn't seem to even mind it at all. He was cold and wet to the bones but he just continued to walk towards Shindo. His silver bangs were covering his eyes and so she couldn't tell what really was wrong with him. Kathleen was about to go and meet him as well, a look of great concern plastered on her face. But her grandfather stopped her, telling her softly and clearly that it was Shindo that he really needed right now.

He stops in front of her, not even saying a word. She reached up to brush his bangs away from his eyes and she was saddened to see the look in his eyes.

"Zero? Are you alright?" she softly asked him.

Zero wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I think… I… need a hug." He weakly said.

She gave it to him immediately as she threw her umbrella away and hugged him back, not really caring if they were both drenched in the rain. For now, comforting Zero was the most important thing for her to do.

"It's alright Zero… it's alright." She whispered to him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

.

.

.

.

.

Tsk, tsk, tsk… poor Zero…

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please review…


	11. Extra Chapter: Haircut for Zero

Author's note: This is the second installment for Extra Chapter involving Zero and Yuuki again. This one's a _little _bit longer than the previous one so uhm… well, just read and review…

_I don't own Vampire Knight… I knew you people know that already…_

* * *

**Haircut for Zero**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Yuuki was busy cleaning the dishes when she noticed that Zero was staring at his reflection in the mirror and was inspecting his silver hair curiously. She smiled in amusement as Zero continued to tilt his head on the side and begun to pull his silver strands as though measuring it.

She placed the last of the plates back in the drawer and dried her hand on a paper towel beside her. She then crouched and slowly sneaked behind Zero, completely ignorant of the obvious fact that Zero had already noticed her. But Zero still pretended he hadn't and continued with his work. It was when she was already a foot from him did she decided to surprise him.

"HEY!" she said as she poked both of Zero's side, hoping to get a reaction from him.

Zero rolled his eyes.

"Wow, I'm really surprised Yuuki." He sarcastically said.

Yuuki pouted and scowled at him as she crossed her arms.

"You could have at least pretended you were!" she said in irritation.

"Whatever…" he said as he resumed what he was doing.

That caught Yuuki's curiosity as she tiptoed behind him to look at his reflection in the mirror.

"Is something wrong with your head Zero?" she curiously asked.

"Nothing's wrong with my head."

"Then what are you doing?"

"The Chairman said that I needed to have a haircut." He said as though a bit annoyed.

Yuuki nodded.

"Well yeah I think you do." She said as she stared at his hair. "You kinda remind me of…"

"Ichiru?" he suggested.

She didn't say anything but merely nodded.

"I thought so…"

"What's the problem anyway?" she asked him.

"The problem is that he said he wanted me to have my hair cut by tomorrow."

"And?"

"Obviously it's night already, Yuuki. The Barber Shops here have already closed."

"Well, that is a problem…"

Zero merely shrugged and went to get his coat on the couch.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going in the town Yuuki and see if there's still a shop open."

Zero headed for the door when Yuuki suddenly stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What?" he asked in irritation.

"I have an idea!" she said with a bright smile.

Zero gulped.

-

-

-

-

-

"How did I agree to this?" Zero asked her while he was seated in front of her mirror with a towel around his shoulders and newspapers under his chair.

"That's because you have no other choice!" she said with a smile as she removed the scissor and comb from the back pockets of her orange shorts.

"Are you sure you know how to this?" he asked her as he glared at the sharp scissor she was holding.

"Of course I am! The Chairman thought me how so just relax yourself while I'm doing your hair, ok?" she said as he started to comb his hair.

'_And how the hell am I supposed to relax?'_

"So," she said as she clicked the scissor on her hand. "What's kind of style do you like to have on your hair, sir?" she happily said as she looked down at him

Zero grunted in annoyance.

"I like the style where I don't get my ears cut off by a pair of scissors…" he coldly said.

Yuuki cleared her throat as she pretended that she didn't hear what he just said.

"For your hair sir, I suggest that we just simply cut the ends of your hair short." She said as though she was so used to this.

"Anything you want for as long as I'm able to keep my ears intact."

"I won't cut your ears off Zero." She dryly said.

"I hope so."

Yuuki brushed his hair roughly with the comb on her hand.

"Do you want the haircut or not?" she asked him in irritation.

Zero didn't answer.

"Well I then I guess I take that as a yes." She said as she ran her hands on his hair and feeling amazed on how soft it was as she ran them between her fingers.

She lightly trapped a group of his silver hair between her fingers and carefully cut it with the sharp scissor on her hand. She picked up his hair and showed it to him with a bright smile to which he merely scoffed at.

"Well, so far so good." She said as she resumed cutting his hair.

She began to cut his hair carefully from every angle all the while making sure that she balanced its length just right. Meanwhile, Zero begun to be at ease on his seat as he was convinced that Yuuki knew what she was actually doing. But his eyes started to get heavy from lack of sleep since out the whole day he was chasing after a Level E who managed to escape in a nearby forest in the outskirts of a town where he was hunting. Although he was able to chase it through the thick trees that surrounded them killed it, it still proved to be able to sapped a lot of his energy. Well, he's still a beginner after all.

"There!" Yuuki happily exclaimed after she finished cutting his hair for about half an hour. "There you go Zero… Zero?"

She looked closer to his face and found out that he had fallen asleep while she was cutting his hair.

'_I thought he was uncomfortable with me cutting his hair?'_

Right then, her gaze lowered down to his slightly opened lips as he calmly breathes. She found herself hypnotized as she stared at his perfectly shaped lips. It really looked tempting from her view and she suddenly found her lips drawing a little closer to his and wondering how his lips would taste like. She blushed immediately as her lips were only centimeters away from him. But she stopped after he grunted slightly in his sleep.

She shook her head vigorously to remove the notion that was in her head.

'_What was I thinking?'_ she mentally asked herself. _'I almost kiss him!'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note:**

That one just sort of entered my mind as I was having myself a haircut as well.

Well, see you in the next chapter and thanks for reading. Ciao ciao ciao!

By the way… I'm surprised that my viewers can go over a thousand despite my reviews not being that much. Oh well…


	12. A Lover to Kill Part I

**Author's Note:**

Honestly speaking though, I really have no idea how to start the next chapter because I have these so many ideas inside my head but I just couldn't seem to put it in words. I was even in the verge of placing this fic on mine on hold because of the lack of motivation to continue my work since despite the large numbers of readers of this fic that got almost more than two thousands, I only got this much reviews. You know, I really need the opinions of all you people to see and find out if I'm trudging the right ground here. But I wouldn't be able to know it unless you people don't give me your reviews. Despite that, I am _very_ thankful for those people who didn't really mind (and were not lazy) to share what's on their minds about this story.

Just to clear it to everyone, I need all of your reviews not because I wanted to show all the readers of fanfiction that my story is popular (definitely not!), but because I _really _need to know your opinions if what I'm doing in this fic of mine is right or not.

But if you people still won't… I'd still respect that…

_**I don't own Vampire Knight.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A Lover to Kill Part I**

**

* * *

  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Oh no…" Kate said in fear as she stared at her watch that said five thirty in the afternoon.

She had been in the public library to borrow a book but decided to read it first before deciding about bringing it home. As it turned out, she had more than loved the book and continued to read, completely oblivious of the time as it passes by. She only noticed that it was already late in the afternoon when she saw that there were hardly any people left. She then quickly went out of the library, completely forgetting the idea of borrowing the book that caused her delay as she left it behind.

"If I'm late for my curfew, Father would surely be angry at me again." She whispered to herself as she went down the marble paths of a park towards home.

But she had miscalculated her steps and caused her balance, making her trip and on the process, spraining her ankle as her shoes rolled a few feet away from her. She let out a small yelp of pain as she touched her swollen ankle. Now she would surely be late for home. She brushed her reddish brown hair away from her ebony eyes as small tears escaped from them.

Just then, she heard footsteps neared at her and she looked up and saw a dark haired man with the same dark eyes and was carrying her shoe and stopped in front of her and smiled pleasantly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She blushed lightly as she noticed how handsome he was as he neared at her.

"Uhm, yeah. I think I'm fine. I just sprained my ankle a little bit that's all." She shyly said as she looked away, finding it hard to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Just stay still." He said as he bent down to touched her swollen left ankle.

All of the sudden, his hand begun to produce a green glow as he touched her ankle and slowly, she begun to feel the pain subside. It was after a few seconds more did she felt as though the sprain was never there at all. She looked at him in amazement.

"What—"

"I want you to try standing up." He lightly said at her.

"O-okay…" she said as she stood up and amazingly, she felt just fine. "It doesn't hurt anymore…"

"That's good." He said as he nodded and placed her shoe back on.

"Ahh, wait, I could put my shoe back myself—"

"There you go." He said as placed it back on her foot comfortably.

"W-what did you do? Was it some trick? Or… or magic?" she asked him eagerly.

He simply chuckled lightly as he passed her to continue his walk. It was only for a short moment as she looked at his back as he walked away from her did she thought about knowing him.

"Please wait." She said on his back and he indeed stopped. "I'm Kate. What's your name?" she asked him.

He slowly turned around to face her with a smile.

"I'm Henry." He said.

"Henry…" she repeated with a smile. "Can we… meet again?" she asked him.

The lamps in the park begun to light as they looked at each other…

…

Henry stared at the rose he was holding and smiled as he sensed the familiar scent of a person who is by now, very dear to him. He stared at the direction where she was and waved at her approaching form. It has always amused him to see her always running towards him every time they secretly meet.

"I'm so sorry Henry…" Kate said with a smile as she catches her breath beside him.

Henry smiled back as she placed the rose he was holding on her left ear granting him a small kiss on the cheek from her.

It has been the case now that Henry and Kate had been seeing each other secretly for about two months already. They had kept this relationship of theirs especially from Kate's father who happens to be a rich businessman and was very strict when it comes to her. Unknown to them, Kate's father already has an idea regarding the relationship they have. It would have been fine for him really, if only he didn't find out that Henry is actually vampire…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Her name was Olivia Matsumoto, twenty years old, worked as a waitress on a restaurant during day time, youngest child of the Matsumoto family which is a clan of professional Hunters, has one year experience of being a Hunter… gone AWOL after a week of her last mission and appeared once again in the ball… dead or 'suicide' if that's what they wanted it to appear." Zero said as he summarized the report that he had made about the Hunter that was found dead in the ball just merely two days ago and threw the folder containing the information regarding it on top of Yagari's table. "I don't think this would be a good reflection of the peace talk you've agreed with the Council… especially with her family screaming for the immediate justice about her… untimely death."

"I know Zero." Yagari said as he picked up the folder and read it with curled brow. "I've already sent our investigators to wrap things up."

"But I think you already have an idea who it was… am I right?"

Yagari peered at him on top of the folder he was reading and sighed through them as he resumed reading with a shook of his head.

"There are only four Purebloods that time that could possibly control her after she was bitten a couple of days before that—"

"I know."

"There were numerous witnesses that were with the Kurans during the time of the killings—""

"Yes."

"That means that they're out of the list and that places only the Ouri guy and that Sarah woman—"

"I get your point Zero! You're thinking that it wasn't no ordinary murder of a Pureblood and a suicide of a Hunter—I think the same too. But we couldn't prove our suspicions unless we have a concrete evidence to prove it." Yagari said impatiently, hands holding the folder a bit too tight.

"That female Pureblood has the scent of Ouri's blood…"

"That may prove to place her as the main suspect but like I said, we can't prove it unless we have concrete evidences to pin her down. So if you have anything to show me, I'd be more than happy to welcome it but since you don't have any, I suggest you keep your cool for awhile." He said with a stern look on his face, hoping that Zero would at least understand his point and don't go wrecking havoc on the said Pureblood especially now since he fully know what he's capable of when revenge is the subject on top of table.

And it also happens that the suspect _is_ a _Pureblood_… he'd probably butcher her like a pig if he isn't stopped and no bodyguards or henchmen would be able to restrain him from doing so…

Zero slumped himself on the couch of Yagari's office—the _real _President's office—and let out a disgruntled sigh as he stared at the paintings of past Hunters at work with a prominent frown on his face.

"What are your investigators doing about this, huh?" he asked him from the corner of his eyes.

"They're doing their best Zero. I can assure that to you." He said as he observed Zero.

"Well their best isn't enough I'm afraid. By the time they'd be able to get those concrete evidences we needed everyone might have already forgotten about that. And let's not forget the fact that the vampire community suspects me as well since I was the second one to appear in the scene." He glumly said.

"Well it's not a secret that you hate Purebloods so I think it's already expected of them to think of that… no matter how shallow it may be." Cross said as he entered the room.

"Frankly speaking Chairman, I don't give a damn." He said as he removed a small book from the pocket of his coat and begun reading silently to himself, not really wanting to interrupt the conversation that the two were about to have.

Cross gave him a small smile before heading to Yagari's table with a small shrug. Yagari stared back at him with a shook of his head before giving him the folder that contained Zero's report about the deceased Hunter.

"So how was the Matsumoto family doing?" he asked him.

Cross shook his head with a wry smile on his lips as he took the report.

"Not very well I'm afraid. They desperately needed answers for the death of their youngest child. They wouldn't even consider the possibility that she had committed suicide… which is also possible if you'd ask me."

Zero would have like to join in their conversation but chose to keep what's on his mind to himself instead.

"You really think that she committed suicide?" he asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders at him.

"No. But every possible theory should be considered right? Besides, we needed to give her family an answer at the very least. I don't think it would be good for them to be simply left in dark, not knowing what's going with the investigation despite us sending our best agents out there." He said with a sigh as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of Yagari's table.

"Is that so? If you'd ask me, I think those vampires got bored of life. And if they desperately wanted to die, they could have just given me a call and I would more than love to reduce them into bloody puddles." He said with a dark smile.

Cross shook his head at him.

"So much for peace, huh?" he said with raised brows while Zero merely scoffed in his book.

Yagari stared maliciously at the two before clearing his throat.

"Well anyway, there were these murders that have been going on these past two months in a city not far from here and the authority at that place had great problems in solving the cases and capturing the culprit behind these grisly murders. Had our informants given their reports to you yet?"

"I've received them just yesterday and I could say that it didn't really help at all." He said with a click of his tongue.

"What do you mean?" Yagari asked with a frown.

"It's obvious that were dealing with a vampire here." He seriously said.

"A Level E?"

"No. I don't think Level Es could create a crime as clean as that. Based on the pictures and backgrounds of the victims that we've gathered, it seems that our suspect prefers young females who weren't obviously good in defending themselves and he or she sucks them dry after luring them in a secluded place. I would assume that this suspect of ours would first try to gain their trust and strike when they least expect it to be."

The word 'young females' didn't escape Zero's ears as he tilts his head on the side to listen more.

"Do you think it's a noble blood?" Yagari asked him. "As far as I know, they were the ones next to a Pureblood when it comes to charming people or tricking them…"

"Probably…" he said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Our informants are still working on it."

"Well then I guess we should add one more people to it." Yagari said as he glanced at Zero. "I was told about the request of Mr. Edmund Mendez who lives in that city to carry a small investigation about her daughter's secret lover. He thinks that her daughter's lover might be our man that we're seeking for."

"Let me guess." Zero said as he turned his head to look at them. "I'll be sent there to find out if it's true."

Yagari nodded and Zero gave out a discontented sigh.

"Just because he thinks that her daughter is having an affair with a vampire doesn't mean he could just simply assume that he's that suspect we're looking for." Zero said as he returned his attention on his book once again. "Doesn't make a clear point if you'd ask me… or I'm guessing he's just making this as an excuse to take him away from her daughter?"

Yagari shrugged.

"I also have that assumption but we have to take our chance at the very least. It may actually turn out to be true."

"So what if it is true?"

Yagari pulled out a cigarette stick out of the pocket of his coat and lit it as he placed it in his mouth.

"Obviously… you kill him." He nonchalantly said.

"Whatever you say…" he said as he resumed reading. "You _are_ the President after all."

Yagari scoffed at him as he blew a ring of smoke in the air while Cross begun reading Zero's report.

"Everything you'd need to learn about your mission would be given to you by Gregoruv when you get back in the Academy. And no Silver Knight this time, do you understand?" Yagari said.

Zero grunted in response.

"By the way Zero-kun, when did you get this information?" Cross asked him curiously.

"Yesterday."

"That's quite fast." he said with a smile.

Zero didn't answer as he continued reading.

"Are you… okay now?"

"I _am_ okay." He coldly said as he closed his book and went to the door. "I'm going home."

The two adult men stared as Zero closed the door after excusing himself.

Yagari stared at Cross with raised brows.

"What?" Cross asked him.

"You know you always had the element of _bad_ timing…" Yagari said with a shook of his head.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Zero arrived in front of the bakery owned by Gregoruv just as lunch break started. He entered the store and quietly sat in the far corner and resumed his reading after signaling Gregoruv about his usual order; chocolate doughnuts. He then looked up, noticing that the store was almost full with people. Well, Gregoruv's bread is famous for being delicious after all so it shouldn't come to be a surprise.

It was only a minute as his order arrived and he looked up, seeing that it was Kathleen who brought it and was wearing a white apron over her Day Class uniform and her short, blonde hair tied in pigtails as she smiled brightly at him.

"Sorry for the wait." She said as she placed his order on the table in front of him.

"Thanks." He quietly said as he placed one in his mouth as he continued reading.

Kathleen looked back at her grandfather with a pleading look but he only answered her with a shrug, which meant that he was busy with all the orders from the customers that he was receiving. She let out a sigh of resignation as she sat in front of Zero and cleared her throat to get his attention. He responded with a tilt of his head and a small grunt since he was still biting the large chocolate doughnut on his mouth.

It was a simple gesture but Kathleen thought that it made him really adorable to look at.

"Ah... well…" she started as she scratched the back of her head with a small smile. "I'm just here because Chairman Cross told me to give you this envelope if ever I see you." She said as she placed a gray envelope with the Vampire Council stamp on it in front of him.

He looked down at it questioningly.

"You're supposed to give it to your partner for your mission in Ivory City where you're going to hunt down the vampire responsible for the murders there." She said to answer his questioning gaze at her. "It's an official mission order from the Vampire Council."

Zero removed the doughnut from his mouth and placed it back on the plate as he picked the gray envelop up to inspect it. But his eyes widened in surprise as he read the name of the one whom he's supposed to give it to.

"Emily Kazuma?" he said in surprise.

"Yes. Well, I heard she's the new Moon Dorm Leader, isn't she?" She said as she looked at him and noticed the slight look of annoyance on his face. "Why Kiryuu-sama, is something wrong?"

"No… it's nothing." He said as he shook his head and placed the gray envelop safely inside his coat.

'_That rusty Hunter… I know he's doing this as part of the union of the Association and the Council but of all people, why do I get that spoiled brat as my partner!? And does she even know how to fight?'_

"By the way Kiryuu-sama, is Shindo doing fine now? I heard from Gramps that she's got the fever." She asked him.

He let out a small sigh.

"Well… she's doing fine now. I guess she only needs more rest." He said without looking at her, feeling a bit uncomfortable of being reminded of what happened the other night before and him being the cause why Shindo was sick. "And would you stop calling me Kiryuu-sama? Just call me Kiryuu or Zero if you prefer… I feel a bit awkward when I'm called by that."

"Well… okay, Z-Zero." She said in a slightly shaky voice. "I feel a little bit awkward too without the formality though… especially since I'm just one of your many subordinates…"

Zero chewed on the doughnut as he placed his gaze on the small book he was holding.

"I'm just a year older than you and it's not like I'm already the President; I'm still an ordinary Hunter just like you." He said as he turned a page of the book. "By the way, it looks like your grandfather's business had been going well these past days." He said as he stole a glance at Gregoruv who was busy packaging waves after waves of bread orders.

"Well…" she said with a smile. "… I guess on the most part you were of help."

"How so?" he asked her as he finished his first doughnut.

She couldn't tell him that it was because of him that most of the people goes to their bakery. Zero of course couldn't notice it but he is also popular even outside of school premises, especially to the women of this large town. It didn't take long for everyone to notice that the silver haired young man was a frequent visitor of Greogoruv's bakery and started visiting it and learned the reason why Zero was always there when he's free.

Having Zero as a customer was more like a TV commercial in itself.

"Never mind that." She said with a smile after noticing that Zero had already emptied his plate and stood up to return to the kitchen and at the same time enjoying the looks of envy that women are throwing at her after seeing her talking with Zero.

Zero followed her with his eyes and shrugged and returned his book back in his pocket as he stood up and went to Gregoruv to pay.

"It's alright Zero. You don't need to pay." Gregoruv said with a smile as he refused Zero's money which was more than necessary in amount… as usual.

"But—"

"It's on the house." He said with finality.

Right then, Kathleen came out of kitchen carrying a large paper bag filled with steaming, assorted breads.

"Here." She said as she shoved the paper bag to Zero. "It's for Shindo. Tell her we said hello and we wish she gets well soon."

Zero looked at the two and let out small sigh as he shook his head in resignation. Sometimes, he just couldn't seem to refuse them.

"Very well." he said as he headed for the door.

"Come back again!" Kathleen said with a wave and a hearty smile at him.

"As long as it's free…" he said as he closed the door behind him.

Kathleen giggled at that.

"Well I guess that's quite an improvement." Gregoruv said with a smile at her. "Looks like you weren't stuttering that much when you're talking to him."

"Very funny, Gramps." She sarcastically said as she rolled her blue eyes at him and went back to the kitchen although Gregoruv didn't fail to notice that small smile that appeared on her lips.

"You know Kathy, you don't really need to hide the fact that you've got a _huge_ crush on Kiryuu-sama." He said with an amused look at her.

Kathleen simply gave him a 'Hmp!' as she closed the door of the kitchen behind her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

If there is one thing that really differentiates Emily from other vampires, it is the fact that she loves the sunlight—a lot. It is because of this that she would always be seen strolling under the sun or resting under the shade of a tree. It is one reason also why she didn't look so pale compared to other vampires who disliked the idea of the sunlight hitting their skin, giving her a beautiful, pinkish glow that really add to her already beautiful appearance. It is also a reason why she went to Yuuki to visit her after Kaname had given her a call that morning, saying that Yuuki locked herself in her room with the reason that she wasn't feeling well and that she has a contagious flu.

Kaname of course respected her request to not let anyone enter her room and invade her private space including him but he couldn't help but get worried for her. It all started the night after the ball ended and he somehow knew the reason why she's acting like that but he just couldn't simply intervene even if he was her brother and fiancé so he called someone that could probably help. And that so happens to be her.

Emily arrived immediately and went to Yuuki's room since Kaname was forced to attend an important meeting and since he knew Yuuki would listen to her.

Emily assumed that she really was sick but she was surprised when she saw Yuuki on her bed crying as she covered her face with her pillow, hoping that she wouldn't notice although she had already seen her face. She went to her and softly asked if what was wrong but she only shook her head and muttered that she was just not feeling well and that it'll be gone in no time so that everything could return to normal. So she just talked to her and surprisingly, she was able to make small conversations with her until she stopped crying and slowly fell asleep although it was obvious that she was avoiding the reason why she was even crying in the first place. She then phoned Kaname that Yuuki was now fine and that she indeed had a small fever (although in truth she doesn't) and everything would be back to normal.

She then headed home and went to her balcony that was overlooking the nearby woods after changing into a white tank top and blue denim shorts while she was barefooted as she let the noon wind play her long, ebony hair. She rested her chin on her palm as she pondered the reason why Yuuki acted like that. She asked those questions to her despite the fact that she already has an idea what it was or better yet, _who_ it was.

She was intrigued about Yuuki's past here in Cross Academy so she let Alexis do some secret research about her a long time ago. She learned that Yuuki was actually hidden here as a human under the watchful gaze of Kaname and Cross and that Kaname, her fiancé, was only waiting for the right time for her to be awakened to her true nature. Emily also learned that Yuuki was very close to a young man only a year older than her that Cross decided to take under his wing. She never really paid attention about that until she learned that the said young man was the reason that Yuuki _almost_ rejected Kaname and decided to stay human and be with him… permanently.

She couldn't believe it at first of course. What kind of woman in her right mind would actually reject Kaname's offer of eternal love for her?

But she understood it well after meeting him for the first time and, as much as she tries very hard not to acknowledge it, she found her heart skip a beat after their eyes met. She had learned that Yuuki did have the rights to reject Kaname's love for her in exchange for this silver haired young man's very rare affection.

But she couldn't help but be intrigued more after learning that it was actually _him_ who pushed her away towards Kaname after realizing that they couldn't be together anymore when he learned that she was a Pureblood hiding beneath the form of an ordinary teenage human girl. She couldn't really prove if this was really true so she had to see it herself just to know.

She was also there at the ball but she made sure to keep a low profile since after all, she's only there to witness their reunion… a reunion she knew very well would hurt Yuuki.

She was there when they their eyes met and she could distinctly feel the depressing atmosphere between them. She was there and witnessed the longing stare that she gave him and the cold gaze he returned to her. She was there and witnessed how she grabbed on his arm and how he glared at her for that. She was there and witnessed how they parted once again.

She was there and witnessed how Yuuki cried bitterly when she thought that no one's watching her anymore.

It was such a short night but she could tell how painful it was for Yuuki even if she tries so hard to hide it from everyone. Never had she seen Yuuki acted like that and she couldn't help but feel sorry for Kaname. It was the one thing that proved that he still haven't completely won over him and that he still haven't fully owned Yuuki's love. Kaname and Yuuki's love should have stayed forever but just because of him, it all went complicated and seemed unfixable.

"Kiryuu Zero…" she breathlessly said.

"What?"

Emily literally jumped and landed on her buttocks as she looked up at Zero who was nonchalantly sitting on the edge of the balcony, holding a large paper bag on his left arm as he looked down at her with a questioning gaze on his velvet blue eyes.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here!!?" she angrily asked him, totally surprised that he appeared out of nowhere without her even noticing him at all—although she could guess that it was because she was spacing out.

"You called me didn't you?" he said without interest.

"Hell no I didn't!!" she heatedly said as she glared up at him and slowly picked herself up. "What do you want with me spoon head?"

Zero raised a brow at her but decided instead not to comment on that any further as he removed the gray envelop from his coat and gave it to her.

"I came here to give this letter of mission order from your Council." He said as she carefully took it from his hand. "I believe you've been informed about the joint investigation mission in Ivory city?"

"Yes I was." She said with a scrutinizing look at him. "But I didn't expect I'd be partnered with a nuisance like you!" she darkly said as she crossed her arms over her tank top that barely hides her C-cup breasts as she pouted at him.

'_So did I bitch…'_

"Well it couldn't be help." He said with a yawn. "Nonetheless I want you to prepare yourself and bring the things that you'd need since the mission starts tomorrow morning and would end after a day or two; it wouldn't last that long."

"Oh so now you're ordering me?" she asked him with an annoyed look. "The mission hasn't even started yet but you're already barking orders at me. Let's not forget the fact that you're just a Prefect and I'm the Dorm Leader here; you are in _my_ domain!" she pointed at his chest.

Zero let out a small sigh as he rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them, emphasizing how he was towering over her as she looked up at him with a blush on her face.

"I _am_ the Prefect and that means that I could freely go _anywhere _in this school, including _here_." He whispered to her as his face went nearer. "You're no bigger fish than the one before you, remember that."

So lost was she at looking at his eyes that all that she was able to do was simply nod. He looked down at her form but immediately looked away after realizing how revealing she was in her current form and slowly moved away from her. Noticing it, Emily finally covered herself with her arms as she blushed heavily and glared at him.

"You PER—"

She wasn't even able to finish what she was supposed to say as Zero shoved a chocolate doughnut on her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Eight thirty at the gate; don't be late." He said as climb the edge of the balcony. "By the way, you shouldn't wear such indecent clothes during this time of the day… _Señorita._" He said with a small salute as he jumped off from the balcony and disappeared from her sight.

"Would you stop calling me _Señorita, _you idiot!?" she shouted at him after pulling the doughnut off her mouth and then letting out a small sigh of resignation. "That little baboon…" she whispered as she resumed her former position.

"A mission with him, huh?" she asked the doughnut. "Could be interesting…" she said as she took a bite at the doughnut and liked the taste as she let the noon wind play her long, ebony hair again but shook her head immediately. "What the hell was I thinking?" she asked herself as she went back in her room, thinking about a good sleep.

Although she still has the doughnut on her mouth…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Shindo let out a small yawn as she changed the channel once more of the TV she was currently watching.

"Being sick is_ really_ boring." She said with a pout.

For the past two days she was forced to stay in bed when she was diagnosed with the flu and was receiving constant visitors like Sayori who was there to tell her what it was like in the ball, the Chairman who brought a _lot_ of flowers on her bedside (Zero had to tell him off since he started to cry hysterically after seeing her like that), Yagari who gave her a scotch that he said would be able to help her recover quicker from her flu (Zero got rid of it immediately), Kaito who brought some women's magazine for her to read (although Zero was a bit disturb about line on the front page about seducing men…), her classmates (mysteriously, Zero disappeared when they arrived) and, well, Zero… although he was the most frequent one.

Her flu was caused by that night when she was drenched in the rain with Zero and since he was virtually immune to any flu, she got it instead. Although she had to admit that receiving the flu was more than worth it. She would have been fine with all the attention she was receiving from Zero if not only for the guilty look that she would catch when he stares at her. She could tell that he was blaming himself for her being sick although it was also her decision to do so.

She wiped a sweat on her forehead and let a couple of buttons of her top loose. It was not that really hot but her fever seemed to have multiplied it a couple times. She removed her spectacles off her and gently placed it on her bedside table and thought about closing her eyes for a moment when a couple of knocks sounded outside her room. She didn't open her eyes but chose instead to simply answer it.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened that engulfed her nose in the scent of freshly baked bread of different sorts and the alluring smell of the one that's been taking care of her until now. Without opening her eyes, she could already tell who it was…

"So what was it Zero?" she asked him, still not opening her eyes.

Zero cleared his throat before placing the paper bag next to the flowers that the Chairman gave to her as he stole a glance at her shirt that revealed a hint of her cleavage that she didn't seem to have noticed—which made him hide a gulp as he took a seat next to her.

"It was just another mission." He said as he took her sweating form. "Are you still feeling unwell?"

"Just a little bit but the doctor still said that I should have a little more rest." She pouted as she brushed another sweat on her forehead. "I really don't like being in bed the whole day though."

Zero let out a small sigh as he took a couple of pineapple breads from the paper bag.

"I'm… sorry if you ended up like this." He softly said as he placed the warm bread on her hand. "Here, eat it. Kathleen and Gregoruv gave me breads for you and there's still more here if you wanted seconds."

"Thanks." She said as she took a small bite at it and smiled at the taste, still not opening her eyes.

"Are you feeling hot?" He asked her, noting the thin sweat that covered her body.

"A little." She muttered as she resumed eating her bread.

Zero stared up at her turned-off AC and shook his head, remembering what the Chairman said about making Shindo sweat a lot so her fever could subside. He removed the small book in his coat and placed it on her lap.

"That's the book you've wanted to read." He said motioning to the small, hard bound book on her lap. "I was lucky to get my hands on the last one on the stands of the bookstore you've been talking about."

"Merry Spring!?" she asked excitedly as she placed her spectacles back and inspected the book with joy. "It is!" she happily exclaimed as she hugged Zero. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

Zero let out a faint smile as she watched her open it excitedly and begun reading.

"What's so special about that anyway?" he asked her as he neatly arranged her get-well-soon gifts.

"It's the book written by the famous D.P. Eusol. It's very famous all over the world and is one of the most best-selling books of all time." She said in a matter of fact tone without removing her gaze on it.

"It's quite the stereotypical one if you'd ask me." He said without interest.

"That's because it's _romance_. Of course it's stereotypical." She said as she turned a page.

"Whatever." He said with a shrug and giving a mental sigh about women's way of thinking that he couldn't just understand. "By the way, I'll be gone for maybe a day or two and you'd probably be left with the Chairman and Sensei or maybe with Wakaba if ever she decides to give you a visit."

"I see. So you would be with Kaito-sensei?"

"No, I'll be with that Emily Kazuma; the new Moon Dorm Leader." He coldly said.

"Her…" she said in a barely audible whisper.

"You'd be guarded by the other Hunters while I'm away." He said as though he didn't hear what she just said.

"Could I have Sayori instead?" she whispered.

"Why?"

"Well…" she begun as she fidgeted with her fingers. "I'm more comfortable with her being around."

Zero thought about it. He was planning that Kathleen stayed with her instead for security purposes but he couldn't bother with her studies and since she has her grandfather to help with in the bakery. He could of course ask Sayori but he's a bit hesitant about it since, well, he didn't want to think about it.

"Okay. I'll just ask her if she could have a sleep over with you tomorrow when lunch break's over." He said with a sigh.

He'd just ask the other Hunters to pass here every once in awhile to check if everything's alright.

"Thanks." She said with a smile at him as she resumed her reading.

He shook his head and mentally asked himself why he was easily subjugating himself to this young lady in front of him. He was a man known for being stubborn but here he was, acting like a faithful servant to her. Without warning, he bent down his head at her and made their forehead touch as he checked her temperature, totally surprising her and turning her totally red on the face.

"You're temperature is still above the normal so I suggest that you do take more rest." He said closely at her.

"Y-y-yes… ah, I will…" she stuttered, finding it very hard to concentrate in forming audible words with his face so close to hers.

"Well, I'd just go back to class." He said as he headed to the door. "Take your medicine too, okay?" he said as he left a still blushing Shindo after softly closing the door behind him.

Shindo let a smile appear on her lips as she continued reading. Quite frankly, she never did thought that Zero would be this thoughtful and caring when it comes to handling a sick individual like her. She never thought that there was such a sweet side of him that secretly existed. If being sick would feel this wonderful, she wouldn't mind being sick forever.

That night, Zero was with her, always checking her temperature and her condition and it was only until the two adult men shooed him off to take a rest for his mission the next day did he reluctantly left her side. Sayori agreed immediately to be her companion when Zero asked her and he was happy about it although he was still a bit annoyed because she would always smile amusedly whenever their eyes met during their class.

Zero didn't know the reason of course but Sayori was happy because Zero seemed to have lessened the burden he was carrying in his chest after Shindo comforted him in the midst of that rainy night when he was almost in the brink of breaking down after he deceived everyone with his great act to cover what he was truly feeling in front of the girl that he truly loved.

Who would have thought that only such a fragile looking young lady could bring down the feared Silver Knight on his knees?

-

-

-

-

-

-

Emily let out an annoyed sigh after she arrived at their meeting place in front of the gate of Cross Academy. She found it annoying that she was feeling excited at the mission that she was going to share with that silver haired Hunter. She found it annoying that she was bouncing at the end of her heels as she prepared herself for their departure at the time when she should be having her undisturbed sleep. She found it annoying that she was really looking forward to their meeting.

And most of all, she found it annoying that her thoughts were so filled with _him_.

Normally, it was her who gave the men around her a skip of their heart beat. Normally it was her who caused men around her to stare at her with open mouth, unable to comprehend the idea that such beautiful young lady stood before them. Normally it was she who makes them feel so small. Normally it was them that fussed about their appearance in front of her. Normally it was her who makes them follow what she says. Normally it was her who received so much respect from them. Normally it was she who was _always_ in control of them.

Not the other way around in Zero's case.

She let out a disgruntled sigh as she placed her suitcase that contained her clothes worth of two days on the hard, bricked road. She is supposed to be thinking this as a chance to spy on him and pass valuable information to Kaname but it wasn't the one going around her head.

She was excited of being with Zero.

Oh how disgusted she felt about herself right now! She totally forgot the fact that she's a young woman of confidence and beauty that could face the Pureblood named Kaname Kuran without any problem at all. She totally forgot the fact that it should be him who should feel nervous at the idea of being the lucky companion of a sophisticated young lady. She totally forgot the fact that she shouldn't feel infatuated to such a dangerous young man.

But then again, isn't he the only one who has the guts to actually threaten a powerful Pureblood like Kaname Kuran? Isn't he the man that every female gender in Academy lusts for? Isn't he the only man that could make her heart skip a beat every time his face gets too close to hers? Isn't he the ideal man she has always thought couldn't possibly exist?

And isn't he the only man that received her first kiss?

She shook her head vigorously to remove those thoughts away from her mind. She felt ashamed to have such thoughts. She felt ashamed that he could easily make her submit to him. She felt ashamed that he could easily shut her down with just one look at her. She felt ashamed that only he could tickle her curiosity about him. She felt ashamed that she was secretly looking at him from a distance. She felt ashamed that she was finding him to be very attractive. She felt ashamed of the fact that it was only him that could wake that girly side of her. She was ashamed of the fact that it was only to him that she could show what she really is deep inside.

She was ashamed that he could make her feel like this.

Emily stared at her wrist watch that says eight twenty and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the acorn tree beside her.

"That guy… doesn't he know that it is not right to make a young lady wait?" she said through gritted teeth as an electric surge passed through her left arm, sending small sparks on air.

"Who's making you wait?" asked a voice that came from above her.

Emily immediately looked up and found Zero resting on a tree branch and was looking down at her with raised brows. She opened her mouth to speak but no word seems to be coming out from her mouth. There he is again, able to be so near without her being able to even notice it. Had he always been this unpredictable?

Zero grunted and jumped off from his position and landed beside her with a soft thud.

"How long have you been here?" she asked him quietly.

"About an hour ago." He simply said as he fixed his small backpack behind him. "I've already finished telling the teachers about the_ work_ that the Chairman gave so I'd be gone for a day or two."

Unconsciously, she was already checking how ruggedly good looking he was in that blue jacket over his gray shirt and black cargo pants and shoes. He was like an opposite compared to how simple her attire was with her brown shirt under her purple, hooded jacket and dark jeans paired with her brown running shoes and her long ebony hair tied neatly in a pony tail. It wasn't important that they were good looking, what matters is that they keep a low profile as they seek their target.

But Zero seemed to just simply stand out even as he placed a baseball cap on his head.

"I… didn't notice you." She quickly said after realizing that she had momentarily spaced out and transferred her deep green eyes on the ground.

Zero merely scoffed as he placed his bag back on place.

"Yeah, well it's obvious you were always spacing out and couldn't even sense your surroundings." He said in a mocking tone. "Are you even sure that this isn't your first time?"

She crossed her arms and turned her back, easily annoyed by him.

"It is not my first time Kiryuu. And even if my fame status in the public is high, I could still kick some ass. And maybe even yours too if you don't stop annoying me…" she threatened at him.

"And so it begins…" he said without interest as he looked at the nearing person at them.

It was Kathleen.

"I'm sorry I'm late Zero." She said as she went to him and handed what looked like a long rod wrapped in cloth. "Gramps had to finish the edges of it since he wasn't—as usual—satisfied with his finished work."

Zero took it and muttered thanks to her.

"Is she a Hunter too?" Emily nodded to Kathleen who was wearing her Day Class uniform and was looking at her with raised brows. "I swear you Hunters are receiving younger and younger recruits to increase your numbers."

"And what's wrong with that, huh?" she asked her through clenched teeth. "As long as were good enough to protect innocent people from you monsters, it's not an issue."

"Who are you calling monster, Blondie?" she asked with the same dangerous tone.

They both glared at each other without removing either of their gazes from each other. Zero rolled his eyes with a sigh as he stared at the two. An electric surge went over Emily's hand, creating sparks while Kathleen's hand was inching in her pocket where Zero could have sworn that he saw a metallic glint of an anti-vampire knife.

Anyhow, it was clear that the two didn't like each other… which were pretty normal in a Hunter and a vampire's point of view. Hunters see them as a pest to eradicate and vampires sees them as blood-seeking killers. Vice versa. And he knew he used to have that kind of thought… to kill every vampire that goes in his path; good or bad.

But he's different now. He knew when to use his violent side and when to keep it to himself. He knew who to kill… and how to kill them.

Looking back at the two, Zero shook his head with a small sigh as he stepped in between them, effectively getting their attention.

"Okay that's enough you two." He said with cold authority. "Kazuma, we still have a mission to finish." He said to her before transferring his gaze to the other one. "And Carlyle, you still have a class attend. Go on."

The tow looked up at him momentarily before giving mental threats to each other.

'_If only Kiryuu-sama wasn't here I would have stabbed you over and over again on the head like a pig and hung your bloated carcass over our bakeshop!'_

'_If only Zero wasn't her I would have already sucked you blood dry through your nose and then vomit it out all over your rotten corpse without remorse!'_

"Kazuma… Carlyle… I said back away from each other." He said at them when they still continued to glare at each other. "**Now**." He dangerously said, causing both girls to leap in surprise.

The two did part and turned their backs at each other with a disgusted huff.

"Okay." Zero said in a calm voice. "While I'm away Carlyle, _please_, behave at your best since you will be the temporary Prefect here. If ever any of those Night Class students _misbehave_," he said, glancing at Emily. "_Don't_ intervene, you understand me? Let your Kaito-sensei take care of it."

"Don't worry Kiryuu, it won't happen. I've already left Alexis to do that job." She said with a mocking look at Kathleen. "They won't _misbehave_… unlike your little subordinate there…"

"Why you—"

Zero silenced her by placing a lean finger on her lips, treating her to a faint experience on what Zero tasted like. Now, if only it wasn't scandalous to suck his fingers…

"Just go Carlyle, okay?" he ordered her with finality.

Normally he wouldn't call her by her family name but when he does, it meant that he was talking to her as a boss would order his secretary to do her work. Although she really finds it cute when Zero speaks her family name, lovely even…

She stared at his finger as he slowly removed it from her lips. It was a simple gesture that made her blush lightly. She nodded courteously, trying very hard not to glare back at Emily as she slowly returned to the main school grounds, only looking back to give Zero a wave and a small smile.

"That subordinate of yours is annoying." She said in a barely audible whisper. "Just like you I guess…"

Zero turned to face her and tilted his head with raised brows but decided instead to ignore what she just said. He'll just look like a proper brat if he'd argue at her about ignorant things. So instead, he just fixed his bag and started to walk out of school gate.

"Hurry up,_ Señorita. _I don't have time to listen to your whining. Mission goes first before everything else." He said at his back.

"I know Kiryuu." She sneered at his back as she followed him. "Don't act so bossy, _I _should be the one doing that!" she said as she carried her small suitcase. "And would you walk a little bit slower? My legs aren't as long as yours if you haven't notice."

Zero suddenly stopped causing her to be bump at his back unceremoniously. She glared up at him but he turned to face her and inch his face dangerously closer and closer to hers.

"W-what?" she asked him nervously, barely hearing her voice because of her fast beating heart.

He didn't answer as his face went even nearer and she closed her eyes, fully expecting to feel his lips on hers. But his face simply passed hers as he took her small suitcase from her hand and carried it for her.

"There. Would that make you feel better?" he asked her with a fix of his baseball cap. "There would be car waiting for us downtown so you don't have to think about transportation." He said as he continued his walk.

Emily quickly opened her eyes and stared at his back in surprise. She didn't know if she should feel angry or embarrassed.

"You're coming or not?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

She cleared her throat loudly and lifted her chin high in the air.

"I'm coming you idiot! Don't order me around! I ain't your maid!" she shouted back at him as she followed beside him.

"You know for a woman well known for being modest, you sure can insult well." he quietly said.

She grunted at him loudly in response and he didn't say anything back.

They silently walked as the sun begun to shine brightly on the horizon, bathing the two in such a beautiful light. She placed her hand on her still rapidly beating heart and gave out a sigh he wished he didn't noticed.

Since when did it begun that she felt this way towards him?

-

-

-

-

-

-

**To be continued…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Author's Note:**

I just decided to have a triple update so you should be thankful with that because I'm not like those lazy writers. I'd feel your appreciation if you'd give me your reviews though…


	13. A Lover to Kill Part II

**Author's Note:**

Adventures that I've been planning for Zero and Yuuki had been popping on my head these past few days that I seriously thought would give me a bad headache unless I put them into words.

But sadly, I felt like so many people tend to ignore me and I was left to think that a large number of my readers were reading mine because, well, there aren't much that long fanfics of ZeroxYuuki here since Hold Me by YenGirl got its swan song. Although I'm planning to surpass her work by the following months (which is a BIG statement considering how magnificent her work was—without adding the love scenes).

Honestly, I couldn't simply just do a yaoi between Zero and Kaname; that wouldn't even make sense! And I couldn't even believe how popular the pairing was! I'm a guy so I wouldn't know _why_ it is so appealing to women... and those who pretend to be women (I happen to know one)

Oh well, as long you're always there to support me, it would keep my spirit alive.

Let's just begin with the story okay? I know you people didn't come here to read my childish complaints. (yawn)

-

-

-

**Don't own Vampire Knight…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Lover to Kill Part II**

**

* * *

  
**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kate wiped a tear from escaping her eyes as she stared emptily at the window of her room.

She thought things were going well with her father and Henry, that he would be perfectly fine with the relationship that they've formed. Henry was a good and honest man who works as a librarian in the same library she borrows books from. It was ironic really, how she was always in that place but didn't seem to notice him at all as her mind was filled with desire to read the books that were neatly piled there. Only after he met him in that park one afternoon did he spark her interest on him. Only after he saw the depth and caring gaze that he gives her did she started to like him. Only after knowing him more did she start to love him. And she thought everything was going smoothly and was in the right direction.

That is, until her father decided to stand in between them.

Her father is a balding man aged by hardships that he has been through. He is a father that respected her decision and would stand on the side to watch her continue her work, only deciding to interfere when he knew that she couldn't take it anymore and also, at rare times, when he sees a potential of hers that he thinks would be a bad influence to her daughter. He is father who gives freedom for her daughter to decide what's right for herself but sometimes—just sometimes—he tends to control her caused by pure fatherly instinct.

That's why she was utterly surprised when her father became antagonistic with her newfound relationship.

She could still hear the harsh words that he said after the day that he found out that she was still seeing Henry despite her father's strict orders to discontinue seeing him…

"_Don't you understand me, Kate? I forbade you to see that man anymore!!" her father shouted at her angrily after dragging her forcefully back to her room._

"_But why!? Henry is such a good person!" she reasoned, tears coming from the corners of her eyes._

_She just couldn't believe that this is happening._

_Her father merely grunted as he turned his back on her._

"_I don't care if he's a good man or not; I still won't accept him for you." He coldly said with his back at her. "Like I said, he's not the man for you and you won't leave this house unless you finally realize that." He said as he closed her door. "This is for your own good Kate, please do understand that."_

_She buried her face on her pillow immediately as tears started to stream from her eyes and screamed in frustration she never felt so hard before. Why is it that of all time, her father had to act like this towards the two of them? He never did before, why now?_

Kate let another long sigh, thinking in pure worry about Henry who could still be waiting for her right now and how fruitless his wait would be as she would still be locked here in this house.

"I don't really understand father..." She whispered to herself as she stared at the setting sun. "I don't quite understand at all…"

How long? How long does she have to stay here waiting for the time that she could be finally free? How long does Henry have to wait for her? Is he angry at her now for making him wait? And why? Why is her father acting like this towards Henry? She thought it everything was fine, that her father could accept Henry despite them keeping their relationship hidden from him.

Was she totally wrong about her father?

A soft series of knocks behind her door caught her attention and Kate turned to open it, hoping that it would be her father and that he might have already changed his mind, that he was wrong about Henry, that he had somehow misjudge him, that he had known that he's a better man that he's preconceived thoughts about him. But she was disappointed to see that it was only their elder maid that she saw when she opened the door.

"Miss, your father wanted me to tell you that your meal is ready." She courteously said with a bow.

"I'm not hungry. I don't want anything to eat." She said without interest as she moves to close the door.

"Please Miss. If you don't eat, your father will be angry and I'll be in trouble." She reasoned at her.

She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and thought about it. Certainly, she couldn't just put other people in the trouble that is happening between her and her father.

"Okay." She halfheartedly said. "I'll be going then."

She went out of her room still in her pajamas as her elderly maid followed her close from behind. She knew that she was being closely watched, making sure that she does not slip out of the house. She knew that she could easily slip through them but she's too afraid to make her father angry at her. She didn't want the gap that suddenly appeared between them to grow.

She arrived at the dining room and seated herself, finding it strange that her father was not there to join her. She looked up at the elderly maid with a questioning gaze.

"Where is father?" she asked her quietly.

"She's in the study room, Miss. It seemed that your father had expected some visitors." She answered.

"I see." She said, remembering a couple arrived earlier from a dark colored car.

She wasn't even halfway her meal when she decided that she's no longer interested in food. She wiped the napkin on her mouth and stood up, making the maid look at her with concern.

"But Miss—"

"I should be able to use the washroom alone." She simply answered, not really liking the idea of being followed any longer.

"I understand." She said in resignation.

She headed there alone and she couldn't avoid but pass the drawing room where her father was currently attending to his visitors. She was about to pass the door when she heard the mention of Henry's name, and she stopped, stooped down and leaned on the door to listen as to what they're talking about…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mister Mendez was a man known to have an unbelievable confidence when it comes to facing problems regarding his wealth. He is a man known to make business tycoons cower in fear after learning that it was his company that they're rubbing the wrong side of. He is a man who was once so poor he hardly ate a day's worth but was now a man who could practically buy anything he want. He is a man feared and respected in his own world that he had so damn hard tried to reach.

But he's nothing but just an ordinary man when it came to his only beloved daughter.

It's funny to think that such a man like him, a man of great confidence, would literally sweat when her daughter couldn't go home in time. Or when he was there to watch her role as Cinderella in a play when she was still young. Or when he would cry bitterly for her when he sees her looking so sad. Or how he would spoil her so much about everything yet she would always say no when it's enough for her.

Mister Mendez was just but a father who dearly loved her daughter.

Which is why he was happy when he learned that her daughter was starting to like and date someone who seemed to be a decent young man. He wasn't an overprotective father—he trusted her daughter and was smart enough to take care of herself. But he still of course investigated this young man that her daughter had started to fall in love with.

He seemed to be a good and decent looking man—someone who wouldn't be mistaken as a wolf hiding beneath a sheep's clothing. He felt like as though he could trust him with her daughter. He didn't care if he was rich or not for as long he loved her daughter faithfully—that's all he cares about.

But everything just went blank when his private investigators found out that her daughter's lover is actually a vampire… just like his wife's killer.

And so now here he is in front of the two, young looking individual who were sent by the organization he called for help. He swore to God he was expecting hulking men who carried large crossbows with them. But then again, as long as he could get rid of that Henry guy, he would be fine with it the same.

"I'm sure you've already knew about killings going on around her in Ivory City." He said as he looked out at the window of his manor house and stared blankly as the afternoon sun begun to drop far in the horizon. "And I'm sure you've already known that those killings weren't done by any human hands."

"Where are we going with this Mister Mendez?" Emily asked him quietly as she crossed her legs after placing herself comfortably at his cozy sofa. "You sounded like you wanted us to kill your daughter's… lover." She placidly said.

He shook his head dismissively and took a picture of a handsome young man with jet black hair and same dark eyes and gave it to her while Zero merely stole a glance at it, remembering no one that resembled like him in blacklist.

"The murders in Ivory City happened the same time that… that vampire appeared before my daughter!" he said in disgust. "I couldn't believe I've left my daughter in the care of a murderer."

Emily shrugged her shoulders at him.

"If he really was after your daughter and that he wanted to kill her, he could have done that already right from the very beginning." She reasoned to him as though it was the most obvious thing in this world. "Besides, are you really sure he's the culprit were looking for?"

Mendez shot her an insulted look but pretended instead as though he didn't hear her.

"He wasn't only touching my daughter because he wanted to get near me." He said as he clenched his fist tightly beside him. "I knew he's the one behind the murders that's been happening here in my city. He _attacked_ me."

"He did?" Emily asked him, looking as though she didn't want to believe him.

"Yes… barely a week ago." He said as though he didn't want to be reminded. "He was the one responsible for the death of two of my trusted men. I would've been dead if I haven't brought much more security around me."

"That's kind of hard to swallow, don't you think?" Zero said, staring at the picture of Henry with utmost unreadable expression. "The murders were all surrounding the deaths of young, female individuals… and then you say that this man is the one responsible for all those deaths and that he attacked you out of the blue. Can you, if possible, give me evidence that our killer and this man are one?"

He sighed in relief, glad that this young man wasn't as skeptic as his female companion here. He took a pair of pictures from his coat again and gave it to him. The first one showed a shadowy figure with only his hand clearly showing in a dark alley and the other one was of Henry as he held hands with Kate. It was weird, but Zero was sure that both pictures showed a triangular tattoo on both left hands just beneath their wrist.

"The first picture was of that murderer that a survivor managed to take a shot of." He said with his hands at his back. "That's the only sighting that we could only possibly put our hands on. That other one," he said with a disgusted tone in his voice. "… was taken when he was going with my daughter." He then turned to face Zero with a firm gaze. "I'm sure you now have noticed that both have the same triangular tattoo on their hands. Now, Mister Hunter, is that enough evidence for you to believe me?"

Zero slowly nodded.

"Well it looks real…" he nonchalantly said as he tossed it to Emily. "What do you want us to do with him?" he quietly asked as he stole a quick glance at the slightly opened door.

"Please." He said in a clearly pleading tone. "Kill this Henry guy. I want him dead before he ever harms others further… before he ever harms my daughter."

"Maybe you mean before he ever takes her away from you… or you might just don't like him because he's… a vampire?" Emily asked him darkly.

"Do understand that I'm just doing all of these to protect my daughter. She's everything for me!" he said in a steely resolve and on that moment, Emily saw the look of a protective father over her beloved daughter.

It was only for a moment, but she was sure she felt jealousy at the said girl for having such a love of a father given to her.

"Very well." Zero said as he shrugged and picked himself from his seat. "But I'm telling you ahead of this Mister Mendez, his death will only happen if I have proven it myself that he really is our killer. And if he is, I assure you, his lifeless body would be brought here in front of your doorsteps." He said as he motioned to Emily that it was time to leave. "But until then, you have to patiently wait." He said with a glance at the door, feeling the frantic run of his daughter as she hurriedly went out of the house.

Zero was sure without a doubt that she went out to warn Henry of the threat…

-

-

-

-

-

Kate was panting heavily as she continued to run until she felt her legs go numb from her abuse. But she didn't care. What she wanted was to find Henry—now. She has to warn him. She has to make him escape. She has to save him, before it's too late.

Or maybe she should just go with him? Yes. That seemed right.

She found him there, still faithfully waiting for her despite the darkness of sky. And he smiled, glad that she was there to finally meet him, glad that his waiting bore its fruit.

"Henry! Henry!" she panted as threw herself at him. "Please, Henry! Let's run away together!"

"W-what's wrong with you Kate?" he softly asked her, staring at her ebony eyes as he tilted her chin to face him. "Try to calm yourself and tell me what's wrong."

"Henry, listen." She panted. "I think my father had hired someone… to kill you!"

Henry looked at her, visibly taken aback by what she said.

"To kill me?" he repeated, confused. "But… but why? Why would he want to kill me?"

"He'd… he'd found out you're a vampire and… and he thinks you're the one behind the killings that's been happening, I… I don't why… I don't understand…" she stared at him with a mixed look of fear and concern. "I don't understand what's going on anymore." She clutched her temple, suddenly feeling nauseous from her running but she still stared at his eyes, making sure that she catches every emotion in his eyes. "Tell me, Henry. Tell me the truth." She said with tears slowly cascading from her cheeks as she grabbed his wrist to where the tattoo was embedded. "Are you… are you really the Henry I know? The Henry that I… fell in love with?"

He gently wiped the tears off her eyes as he smiled softly at her.

"I am." he said truthfully as he pulled her closer to his body, making her feel his warmth and hugging her as though it would be the last chance that they could have. He slowly moved her away from her as he stared at her, a look of despair hidden in his eyes. "Maybe you should go home instead Kate; you're not thinking well."

"But—"

He silenced her with a kiss on her lips and she responded, almost automatically at his intimacy on her. Yes, this really is him; the Henry that she fell in love with. And she would still love him despite what everyone says about him. She would love him, even if he's not human, even if he's a vampire… even if he's a murderer…

He was the one that ended the kiss as he smiled at her reddened face.

"Just come back to me when everything's fine. For now, we should stop seeing each other for awhile." He softly said at her. "But I will always be here… always will."

She nodded, understanding that situation that he's trying to avoid and that he knew would only cause her further trouble.

"I'll be back, Henry. I promise that I will." She said as she turned her back at him and headed home.

Henry's expression saddened as he stared at her retreating form. He clenched his fist until he felt no more and it turned pale, white as the snow. He heaved out a heavy sigh as he rested the back of his head on a lamp post, feeling the cold metal on his skin.

"Why?" he whispered to no one. "Why does it have to be like this? All that I wanted, was simply to love her." he removed his face from his position and stared at the darkened sky, as though blaming God for ever letting this happen. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Just behind the trees, a shadow moved and rested his back on a tree as he stared at the darkness in front of him without interest after witnessing all that happened between the two lovers.

"It's not your fault." Zero whispered to the trees, practically impossible for Henry to hear. "It's just that you're in the middle of a very complicated situation you couldn't possibly avoid." He said as he disappeared in the shadows.

-

-

-

-

-

Emily slumped herself on the bed of their motel room, a feeling of need to sleep creeping at her yet her eyes didn't want to close. It wasn't time for her to sleep yet. She sat up, mindlessly studying the small room that their respective organizations have decided to give them. The room was small in her opinion alright, with two beds on both sides in the far corner along with a pair of small size drawers at the end of each bed, a small, round table for two along with a small refrigerator near the door and a bathroom on the other side. This place wasn't really special since they were here for an investigation and maybe hunt; not for luxury.

It only meant that their stay would only last for a day or two but Emily couldn't shake the nervous feeling of the fact that she would be sharing a room with a guy, and with Zero nonetheless.

She finally removed herself from her bed and went to rummaged at the small refrigerator and took out a can of beer and opened it roughly as she shoved her jacket off herself and opened the window to let the air in as she seated herself on the edge of her bed and stared up at the star filled sky with a victorious smirk.

She was now out of the eyes of her peers, free to do what she wants without being restricted to the role of being the perfect model of a very sophisticated lady. Free from being bounded from her responsibilities. Free from her father's judging gaze…

She shook her head dismissively at the thought as she took a quick swig from the small can of beer she was holding and took a quick glance at Zero's bag and staff-like item wrapped in a series of brown bandages.

She still has a work to do for Kaname despite the fact that she hasn't told him yet because she didn't want him expecting questionable information. It was in this mission that he could finally see Zero in action and prove if he really is the Silver Knight… and so if he is, what now? Emily never gave it a thought; she's just probably relay the said information on Kaname and let him handle it himself. It was not her business. Yes, not her business. She's just following orders from her Pureblood cousin.

She took another swig and placed the cold bottom of the can on her denim-covered leg as her brow crooked slightly at the thought of the silver haired Hunter. He left her immediately after they left the manor house and let her return in front of their motel room alone and saying that he would go walking around the town for a little while and would probably return late in the evening and saying that she should sleep ahead for the continuation of their mission.

Sleep ahead? She wouldn't do that, not with the company of an elite Vampire Hunter who could possibly behead her while she's trudging happily in her dreamland.

She let out a small yawn as she emptied the contents of the can on her throat and thought about taking a bath while the said young man wasn't still here. It was bad enough that she has to share this room with him so she stood up and wrinkled the can in between her hands and threw it in the small garbage can in the corner. She let her hair fall freely from its tied state and stripped quickly out of her clothes as she covered herself with a long, white piece of towel as she entered the shower and placed herself comfortably under the warmness of the water that washed over her body.

She thought about their client and his request at them. He wanted them to kill her daughter's lover despite the fact that they could be wrong… but perhaps he was right. The photos were real and Mister Mendez was only acting out of pure fatherly instinct. What's to doubt about it? But Zero seemed to have acted on his own in regards with it. She knew that his daughter was eavesdropping on their conversation and she was about to say it when Zero silenced her with a stern look. She didn't know what he's up to but she let him have his way, sensing that he's got a plan. So they let her eavesdrop on the whole conversation without her father's notice and they didn't even stop her as she went out of the house. It was only until they parted ways did she realize that Zero allowed her to listen because he wanted her to go warn him, and on that process he might have already followed her and found this Henry guy quicker than she expected.

She honestly thought that it was a smart move.

Right now she couldn't really tell if he'd already done something about that Henry guy but she was sure he wouldn't kill him until he's totally sure, he said so himself after all. And, once again, he had proved himself different from her preconceived thoughts about him. He had proven that he's not a mindless killer who would instantly kill his target o sight. This time, she saw him place the missing pieces together; making sure that everything went smoothly as planned. She saw that he was meticulously investigating the target and to her surprise, she could even feel that he was hesitant about killing this Henry and probably, like her, he had this feeling that he wasn't really man that they were looking for.

'_You're such a mystery, Zero…'_

She continued her shower and after a few minutes, she covered herself with the towel and went out of the bathroom as she hummed herself until she screamed in utter surprise as she saw Zero lying on his bed with a hand under his head and seemed to be peacefully asleep.

"Hey." He sleepily said. "Keep it down will ya?"

She glared at him as she covered herself with the blanket she hurriedly removed from her bed.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" she angrily asked him, her face now turning into a bright shade of red.

"It's our motel room remember?" he nonchalantly said with a yawn. "Yours and _mine_."

She clenched her fist tightly as electric sparks escaped from her arm as she continued to glare at Zero's seemingly peaceful state of sleep.

"How the fuck did you get in without me noticing!?" she asked him dangerously as images of an electrocuted Zero ran in her mind.

Zero opened one eye to stare at her scornfully.

"Oh, so now the Moon Dorm Leader swears… tsk, tsk, tsk… well I guess that's an improvement." He said mockingly without even a hint of interest in her eyes in seeing her almost naked body in front of him.

That of course, was very insulting in Emily's part.

"I'm gonna kill you, Kiryuu!" she said with every bit of malice and evil she could muster.

Zero simply yawned at her and let out a small chuckle as he turned so that he was facing the wall and shrugged as he resumed his sleep.

"Whatever you say, _Señorita…_"

"Why you—argh! You are such a pain in the ass you know that!?" she spat at him, completely ignorant that the blanket was sagging dangerously away from covering her naked form.

"So they say." He said without interest. "And would you care to put some clothes on? Or maybe you're just too comfortable being like that, hm?"

Emily's face, if possible, went even redder as she went to her drawer where she had placed her clothes earlier, still muttering incoherent curses at him to which Zero completely ignored. She took a plain green shirt and a blue, denim shorts that extended until her knees and wore it haphazardly and at the same time threatening Zero that she'll remove his eyes from his sockets if ever he as little turn to steal a glance at her.

Later, after placing herself on her bed opposite him, she let the calmness of the night take over as she stole a glance at Zero's back. He was now wearing a white shirt and faded blue jeans. He seemed to not even care at all that he's sharing this room with her. As she continued to stare at him, she finally noticed how he make the bed seemed small because of his tall, athletic frame. She hardly sees a person who could have a body like that which has been sculpted by hard work in his chosen field instead of dragging their time in the gym. Most people she meets are tall but lean in form, with hardly any muscles on their body since they seemed to care more about their pretty boy faces. Zero on the other hand couldn't even care about his looks which she thinks to be more appealing since he himself could put a hot image to the opposite sex without even trying. He really is such a sexy piece of a man…

She shook the thought immediately, finding it hard to believe that her mind was working those images in her mind.

"Aren't you supposed to be going out?" he asked her all of the sudden, completely catching her in surprise.

She blinked several times, completely expecting that he is asleep already.

"W-why would I be going out doofus?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, isn't this the start of your day?" he said as though it was quite obvious.

"If you haven't noticed yet, I've been awake the _whole_ day!" she said with a frown. "You don't expect me to be awake for twenty four hours… are you?"

"Whatever _Señorita_… do as you please." He said without interest.

"Would you fuckin stop calling me that!?" she spat angrily at him again.

He simply turned so that he was on his back again as he glanced at the wall clock placed above the window and saw that the short hand was now pointing at nine. He made a sideway glance at her and let out a small sigh after seeing her glaring green orbs at him. He then resumed staring at the ceiling which was illuminated by the street lights outside after she turned the lights off.

They stayed in silence for a moment, broken only by the rhythmic ticking of the wall clock. He heard Emily let out a small sigh as she stared at the same spot he was looking at.

"So… what did you do?" she quietly said.

"Are you going to insult—"

"Who said I'm going to insult you, dumbass?" she cut him off.

"Then what do you—"

"JUST, answer the question… _please_?" she said the last word with a slightly pleading tone.

Zero placed his hands at the back of his head after brushing his silver bangs away from his eyes.

"I went to investigate this Henry that Mister Mendez wanted to… eradicate." He simply said as though he was only talking about the weather.

"So? What did you confirm?" she asked him.

"This Henry Koenig worked as a librarian during the day, only child and lives alone in a medium-sized house that he inherited from his deceased parents in the outskirts of this town, fond of reading books and gardening, boy-next-door type, been seeing and dating a girl named Kate Mendez… and yes, he _is_ a vampire." He said as he fixed his pillow. "The guy has a clean background."

"So… he's not the one doing those murders?"

"… no, he's not." He said after closing his eyes as though making a quick thought about it. "He loves the girl."

"Then… Mister Mendez was lying and that he only wanted to remove him from her daughter?" she said with disgust.

"No, I don't think he's lying either."

"What do you mean!? I… I don't get it." she asked, now confused at what he said.

"Mister Mendez was indeed telling the truth. Those evidences he showed to us were real; he really was attacked."

"Where are we going with this?" she asked him with a frown, feeling stupid for not being able to follow his train of thoughts.

"It would seemed that _someone_ was trying to put the blame of the crime to Henry by disguising as him—a very good disguise at that." He answered at her. "I believe that this murderer that we're looking for is maybe an old acquaintance of his who he maybe had a conflict with in the past. As to who he is, Henry might be the only one who knows."

"So you're going get the answer from him?"

"I don't think that would be as easy that." He said with a frown. "I think he's trying to hide this guy were looking for since—in my guess—the attack on Mister Mendez was simply a warning as to what may happen if ever he divulge that information to those who were looking for that said murderer. I'm guessing he's doing this for the girl, unaware that his enemy had used his image to attack Mister Mendez and on the process, the blame was placed on him."

"So I guess you're going to _force _it out of him, huh?" she asked him with a raised brow.

"That depends on him of course." He said as he turned to face the wall beside him.

"You know you don't really look like the smart-type kind of guy." She commented.

"Just because I look like a delinquent doesn't mean that I am one." he said as he ran a finger thoughtfully at the tattoo on his neck.

"No actually you—never mind." She stopped herself. "Just go to sleep Kiryuu."

"You don't have to tell me that." He said as he closed his eyes and calmed himself while Emily continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, her eyes occasionally dropping to watch Zero's calm breathing as he sleeps.

It was already midnight when sleep decided to slowly claim her. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy as she fixed her position so that her body was facing his bed. It was on that moment that he slowly moved to face her as well and for a moment, she thought he had been awake. But the closed eyes and gentle breathing told her that he was still asleep, ignoring the fact there's a vampire who was spying on him just a reach of a hand away. She smiled faintly, seeing that he looked very cute when he's asleep and nobody would even think that this young man is a feared Vampire Hunter.

Is he really the person that Kaname wanted Yuuki to stay away from?

Yes, perhaps he is, she realized that now. He's a person whom you'd easily trust, not in the sense that you have to know him well, but in the sense that you could feel that you could trust him the first time you see each other despite the cold exterior he has. And, in an obvious way, she shouldn't feel that way, seeing that he's a Hunter and she's a vampire—and the cousin of Kaname Kuran nonetheless. Perhaps it was one of his characteristics that easily attracted Yuuki to him. She wondered how he was making her act like her real self in front of him, not the person that everyone wanted to see. It was like it wasn't wrong to be her true self in front of him. It even felt… natural.

How is he making her feel this way?

-

-

-

-

-

-

Henry walked silently that evening towards home after he finished his shift in the public library and was passing the park towards home where Kate and him would usually meet. If not only for the unexpected problems that came pouring out, she and him would still be happily seeing each other in this park.

"Kate…" he whispered to himself.

He was devastated to hear from her that her father wanted him dead. He didn't know why, but he could guess that he learned that he is a vampire that could possibly harm her daughter… or perhaps he already knew—just couldn't accept it as the cold truth.

Henry was left alone when his parents were murdered by an unknown person who, unfortunately, he has never known even until now. Fortunately, he was at school in his first grade in elementary when that happened. He was then left to the care of his father's far cousin; his Uncle Ralph. He's a man who looked eerily familiar like his father with his long, curly black hair and eyes. He wasn't really that caring about him but he was able to teach him to be responsible enough to take care of himself. Although he was also sure that his Uncle never felt any affection towards him. But it didn't bother him or rather, he didn't care at all.

During that time he was placed in the situation of a person so lost he couldn't hardly care and trust about others. All that he wanted was to recover from his broken state caused by the untimely lost of his parents that he solely depends on. He placed himself inside the shell he made from all the things he thought would distract him from the lost of his parents—his books. Everyday, after arriving home from his class, he would go to the public library and read on and on until he felt his eyes sore from too much abuse and then he would go back home, prepare a quick meal, eat then clean the house and himself and finally, after being so tired from his works, go to sleep for the next day where he is going to repeat the whole process all over again, the money left by his parents and his Uncle Ralph keeping him alive while he was away to God knows where. And during all those times he would always see her, Kate, in the far corner of the library, quietly reading a book or two and didn't seem to care about the world at all.

And for the first time, he found another reason to be there everyday. She was such an ordinary girl like any other but perhaps it was that ordinariness that he found attractive about her. But ordinary she may be, he found himself unable to approach her. She was like a princess and he, who was he? Just an orphaned vampire whose only thing he was good at was reading? Probably…

Years have passed and he now worked as the librarian in that place and still, despite the time that went by, she was still there, visiting occasionally. And his Uncle, he now knows, was actually an evil man he never thought and expected he was. He found out that he was actually working with a man named Steve Hudson who was a drug dealer and was a well known defiler of women in the criminal world of vampires. These, he had known secretly but he knows as well that his Uncle Ralph had already found out that Henry already knew his secret. So he told him one night after he arrived at his home, drenched in the blood a human, that if ever he tells anyone about it, he'd surely regret it.

So he kept quite, pretended to be deaf, blind and mute to all the things that's been happening even though he's conscience is already screaming at him to do something and make a stop at his Uncle's killing streak which, unfortunately, had became worse as he was influenced by that Steve Hudson. He couldn't do it for he was greatly indebted at him and, for some stupid reason he couldn't understand, he just couldn't even stand up against him.

But he seemed to have gotten himself distracted from it after he was given the chance to be finally noticed by that girl of his dreams. And months passed and they became closer, much closer than friends and he was finally happy—really happy—to be with her but all the while ignoring the ever growing crimes that his Uncle was committing. He thought he could live with it and be with her while faithfully waiting for the day that his Uncle would be punished for his crimes. That hope he was looking for twinkled a little brighter not so long ago after he heard the death of his Uncle's partner in crime in the hands of the feared Silver Knight. He thought that it would only be a short wait for the Silver Knight to turn his head here and bring justice and that everything would finally be fine. But he wasn't entirely good at being granted with his wishes.

Investigators from the authority, the Council and the Association had been looking for the suspect of the murders but his Uncle's trails were thoroughly clean and to his utmost dread, his Uncle decided to rob a rich family to continue his dealings after the lost of such large asset of money along with that Steve Hudson. And that family just so happened to be Kate's.

He pleaded—no—begged on his knees before his Uncle that her family be spared from his evil acts but he paid him no heed, telling him that her family was a big catch and would surely be able to refill the resources they needed to continue with their drug dealings. But he still beg on his knees before him, knowing that even with the all that guards that her family has it would still be futile before his Uncle's men and that her life would surely be endangered but still, his Uncle brushed him off like a fly, telling him that he'd make a stop at his foolishness.

And so that day came when her father was attacked by his Uncle but for a reason he hadn't known, he spared him despite knowing that he could kill him if he really wanted to. And Henry, for once, had thought that his Uncle Ralph had finally seen the errors of his works but boy, was he wrong again. Kate was suddenly forbid to see him and he had learned from her that her father wanted him dead. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out that his Uncle used his vampire skill to copy his form and attack Kate's father, resulting in that huge gap that interceded in their relationship. He wanted him to get away from his target so that everything would run smoothly as they execute their plan.

And so he was left again to the side, unable to do anything but hold on to his promise that she and her family wouldn't be harmed. Of course he knew better than to trust his promises but it was the only thing that he has.

He was about to pass their old meeting place when he saw a tall young man wearing a white shirt and black cargo pants and a blue baseball cap on his silver hair and was casually leaning on the lamp post that he was banging his head yesterday. And for a moment, he felt goose bumps on his skin as the young man stared at him coldly from under his cap. He stared forward at his path, pretending that he didn't see him although he could feel his eyes on him.

"Henry Koenig." He said.

"Y-yes?" he asked, suddenly caught in an uncomfortable surprise.

"May I talk to you for a minute?" he asked with a cold voice.

"What do you want to talk?" he asked him suspiciously.

"I wanted to talk to you about the killings that have been happening around here…"

"I know nothing about it." he said as he turned to continue his walk.

"So you don't know about Ralph Sakaguchi, you don't know about Kate Mendez and you probably don't know that she's about to get killed?" he asked him nonchalantly.

He stopped dead on his tracks and turned his head to face him with a glare, his attention now entirely caught by him.

"She's not going to die—"

"How would you know?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Is it because your Uncle Ralph's the one handling the crime and you are here, acting like coward because you think you can't do anything about it?"

"He promised me."

"And you actually believed him?" he said with an insulting smirk. "Tell me, do you even know him for what he really is?"

Henry's brows knitted together as he narrowed his gaze suspiciously at him.

"Who are you?" he asked him.

"I'm the one sent by Kate's father to—"

"Kill me?"

"That," he pulled the Bloody Rose behind him and twirls it threateningly at Henry before placing it back. "…depends on your answer."

"Why don't we just get this over with, huh? Why don't you just kill me here already?" he challenged him.

"Well isn't that being weak? You just wanted me to snuff you out because you're feeling so weak and powerless about doing something about anything. Is that how your Uncle molded you to become?" he asked him with a disappointed shake of his head.

"How much do you know about him?" he asked him.

"Enough to see him as to what he really is." Zero said as he placed his hands in his pockets and slowly walked passed him so that their backs were facing each other. "That he is a murderer, that I know… just like you."

"I only kept my silence because—"

"You were afraid." He cut him off with a look of disgust. "Now, look what that fear of yours brought you; an impending _death_ for the person you dearly loved."

"He promised me that he'll spare Kate and her family."

"Did he?" he said with a discontented sigh. "The person that killed your parents and her mother, _promised_ that to you? When will you learn not trust someone who's not meant to be trusted?"

Henry stared at him with a stunned look on his face.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked him, shocked at what he had just heard.

"The Vampire Council was looking for him for so many years now to pay for the murder of Kate's mother and your parents too." He said as he cleared his throat. "The _real_ Ralph Sakaguchi is now dead and he simply used his form to assume his role and hide. It was the perfect setup for him; hiding in the place everyone would never suspect at all while at the same time continuing his dirty works. He just used you as a shield and a hostage."

"B-but why did he kill them? My parents and Kate's mother?"

"Your parents worked for the Council to hunt him down and Kate's mother was Hunter. Apparently, he outsmarted them and, well, you know what happened next."

"How did you know all those information?" he asked him, surprised at the young man's ability to gain that much data and angry in learning as to what his _fake_ Uncle Ralph really is.

"Let's just say my partner's very nosy about things, ok?" he said with an annoyed sigh. "Frankly speaking I'm surprised myself actually." Zero faced him with a questioning gaze. "So are you going to tell me what their plan is?"

Henry hesitated for a moment as he stared at him. He does seem to be telling the truth and this could be a chance to end his fake Uncle's crimes.

"They'll attack the Mendez residence… tonight…"

Zero rolled his eyes as he picked up the staff-like object wrapped in brown bandages beside the lamp post he previously stood at.

"You should have told me earlier." He said as he fixed his cap. "I just hope Kazuma's fine."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Emily arrived near the Mendez residence with a sigh.

She went here immediately after Zero realized who the enemy really was. She was amazed of Zero's ability to gather and analyze the data that they both gathered from both of their own respective organization. They have or more likely, Zero had, solved the whole mystery that was wrapping itself between Mister Mendez's would be assassin and the slippery murderer of Ivory city. He had learned that the killers of Kate's mother and Henry's parents are both the same person named Lei Ming who, interestingly, possesses the ability to alter his appearance based on the memory of others. Because of this he was rendered almost impossible to catch because of that ability and so both the organizations nearly gave up in searching him—but not Zero. They needed to prove that this Lei Ming and their suspect are one. He still continued to gather more useful information which cost them the whole day. But when she thought that it was already futile to continue, Zero had found something that caught both of their interest; the obituary in a newspaper which puts the name of Ralph Sakaguchi to be there. The newspaper was twenty two years old that he had found from an old man who was fond of collecting them. It was impossible for Henry to know that seeing that it happened a year before he was born and that no one could have told him since he doesn't have other relatives left.

Now the question was, _who _is the Ralph Sakaguchi that was visiting and was supposedly the legal guardian of Henry Koenig…

It didn't take much of an effort to guess who it was and it made sense that it was him. The last place that the people would think that Lei Ming would be hiding would be house of the people he killed, and to think that the intelligence told them that he now worked alongside Steve Hudson; the Silver Knight's previous target. It wouldn't surprise them that he was influenced by Steve Hudson's insane desire to drink human blood and that like Steve, their illegal sources of income came crashing down because of him. Zero immediately told her to be here in the lookout here in the Mendez residence to keep an eye for anything suspicious that may happen seeing that it was Mister Mendez that Lei previously targeted while Zero went looking for Henry to extract some answers from him to learn about his "Uncle's" activities and whereabouts.

Covering herself with the hooded jacket she wore, Emily approached the bushes the surrounded the Mendez manor like a nest. She didn't know it was good or bad since the manor was considerably far from the main road and other houses and it only made harder to tell what was happening around it. She neared a little more when she realized that the air smelled of freshly spilled blood. Trouble.

'_Where's a bodyguard when you need one…?'_

It was only after nearing a little more all the while hiding herself in bushes did Emily saw a clear view of the bodies that lay scattered in front of the household. Men in suites holding guns were there and it looked like they gave a considerable fight to defend the Mendez family before they got their throats slashed crudely. Emily shook the scent of their blood away from her nose and decided to go around, hoping that she could see more from the house. It would seem that the last defenders of the family had fallen down based from the sound that's been emitting from it that gave Emily an idea that they were doing a robbery with the rich family. The sound of Kate's screams didn't really help her in figuring what she's supposed to do next.

Should she just wait for Zero to arrive or just barge in and make a scene to distract and stop them from continuing at whatever the hell they were doing long enough for Zero to arrive?

She didn't know what to do but from the screams she was hearing she really needed to do something—and fast—before things get out of control. She let out a quite but frustrated sigh. Sure she was sent to missions involving killings of vampires but it was always with Level Es, easy and stupid enemies that didn't need much effort to finish off, unlike these ones which were more cunning and intelligent and worst, remorseless when it comes to killing their target. Just when she thought she was strong enough to handle this mission, she actually goes hoping for the person she had thought to be useless to arrive. Well, not anymore after realizing that he was able to prove her wrong over and over again. And now she seeks his presence that, to her utter surprise, she found to be able to give her a sense of safety she hadn't realize until he disappeared from her side.

Another muffled scream came from the house that caused Emily to let go of the plans she had in mind. She needed to help them—now.

She removed a silver, rod-like item from her pocket and it immediately elongated into an unmistakable form of a wide-bladed spear. Electricity ran on it from her hand and she ran, with all the force she could place in her feet, towards the inside of the manor house. She kicked the back door so hard that it was literally removed from its hinges and went flying towards one of vampires inside but he was able dodge it safely aside and then he gave a glare at his newly arrived attacker. He saw a gleam of silver and for a horrified moment, he thought the Silver Knight came demanding for his head. But to his relief and amusement, the surprise attack came from the hooded young lady that held a sparking, wide-bladed spear.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said one of Lei's men. "A little lamb seemed to have separated from her flock and decided to join a pack of wolves. Are you lost?"

"You'll lose your head if you don't shut up!" Emily warned him as she stared at the three bounded form of Kate, Mister Mendez and their old helper. "Release them!"

Lei Ming and his men that consisted of ten large, muscle bounded vampires laughed mockingly at her as though she had just let out a funny joke. This only caused Emily to be infuriated and, although she was just doing this to buy Zero some time to arrive, felt utterly foolish.

"I said let them go!" she repeated but it only caused them to laugh further.

"So what if we don't? What would you do?" asked one of tallest of them.

She didn't really want to this but they were just stretching her patience short with that disgusting smile of theirs that they were giving her. Mister Mendez, who was already pale after losing a lot of blood from the wound that he received on his shoulder, shook his head at her, telling her that it was useless but she tried to ignore it. She knew she couldn't take them all so she'll just try and challenge one of them and make the fight a little longer until Zero arrives. Based on the looks that they were giving her, she could tell that they were totally underestimating her.

'_Zero… where the hell are you!!?'_

"Well?" one of them asked her with that same disgusting smile.

"Well this!" she said as dashed towards him, completely catching him surprise as she struck him with the side of her spear, hitting him painfully as he shook like a rag doll from the electricity that ran over him.

His other comrades and Lei Ming backed away from them with surprise but then smiled and urged them to continue, seemingly looking to be pleasantly surprised that she could actually pack some punch.

"Oh, looks like she scored, Roy. Couldn't have been more embarrassing I'd say."

"Well, get up! Don't tell me you've gotten soft, eh?"

"Bitch's sure can bite."

The man staggered as he picked himself up as he shook his head to remove the stars that went appearing on his vision.

"You'd pay dearly for this, cunt!" he spat at her before his eyes turned bright red and his fangs and claws elongated.

"I'm not afraid of you asshole!" she spat back at him, glad that she could say bad words here freely unlike back home where she was deeply forbidden to do so.

He bared his fangs as he lunged at her, his claws itching to take a swipe at her pretty face. She prepared her self as she dashed away from his reach, his claws missing her nose by millimeters as she continued to fend him off. She ducked another swipe and used the opportunity to slash him from the side. He staggered back and stared at his wounds in disbelief, unable to believe that she had landed another blow at him. His comrades whistled and urged him on, seemingly comparable to the idea that they seemed to have been only watching a cockfight.

He removed his gaze from his wound and glared at her with his blood red eyes and took out a knife from his back and attacked her again, this time putting a lot of strength on it as he intended to stab her with it. She blocked it immediately with her spear and used the chance to bathe him in electricity once again. But he braced himself to it as he pushed her harder, throwing her off balance and seized the opportunity to slash her arm.

She staggered away, clutching her bleeding arm as she glared at him.

"Now we're even." He said maliciously.

She was now angry—really angry. This is the first time that she got wounded in a fight and she's not a bit happy about it. All the thought of delaying them were thrown out of the window as one resolution replaced them all—kill him.

Emily's green eyes glowed brightly into a shade of bright vermilion and her fangs lengthen that gave her a beautiful yet deadly demeanor. She removed the hood that covered her head as she let her long, dark hair freely fall on her back.

"You'll pay for this." She said in a deadly voice that sent shivers of fear through his spine.

She dashed towards him with an almost lightning fast movement and she struck him in the gut with the bladed end of her spear right through. But she wasn't finished yet as she ran more electricity on her spear and continuously pump in more and more until he was burned alive, the stench of his burned flesh lingering throughout the whole household while his comrades stared there in disbelief as she stood over the burned remains of his enemy, panting heavily as her blood-soaked spear sparked dangerously in between her hands as her eyes returned to its lush, green color.

"What have you done Emily?" asked a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around immediately, her body becoming rigid and painfully stiff as she stared at a middle aged man with wavy dark hair and the same deep green eyes like hers wearing a classy business suit. She swallowed hard as her hold on her spear weakened and it fell on the tiled floor loudly and took a step back, unable to believe what she's seeing.

"D-Dad?" she said in a barely audible whisper.

The man went closer to her and picked up the spear she had dropped and inspected its bloody handle with utmost disgust on his face. He then lifted his eyes and stared at her with an accusing glare.

"What have you become?" she asked her in disbelief and disgust as though he was seeing a disgusting creature in font of him.

"D-Dad, I could ex—"

A sharp pain in her stomach cut her thoughts off and she looked down to see that the man stabbed her with her own spear. She looked back at him in shock as her vision started to blur and darkness begun to cloud her thoughts and she fell on the floor, her blood pooling under her as Kate screamed in horror.

'_Why?'_

"You don't need to explain." Lei Ming said as he returned to his original form. "You just… fell for the trap."

It was on that moment that he pulled her spear roughly from her that the door burst open, revealing the two young men. Everyone stared at them but their attention were stolen by the silver haired young man, now radiating a very deadly aura that even caused Henry to flinch to the side as he stared at the seemingly lifeless form of his partner. He tore his gaze from her and slowly placed it on Lei Ming, giving him sudden goose bumps as he saw that his eyes kept on turning from dark red to velvet blue and back again. There was then a flash and they were surprised at his speed as they barely noticed him as he took her motionless body away from them.

She opened her eyes and met a familiar set of velvet blue orbs staring worriedly at her.

"Z-Zero?" she weakly said in a voice so low he could hardly hear while her vision started to blur once again.

"It's alright." He said as he ran a hand over her wound on her stomach and applied enough energy to stop the bleeding as he slowly healed her wound. "You're going to be fine now…"

She nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder, already unable to keep herself awake as she slowly lost consciousness in his arms. Zero ran his hand on his arm and healed her other wound as he rested her safely on the wall as he turned to face them with a glare underneath his cap.

"You." He whispered in a cold but deadly voice that almost made them jump. "…did you do this to her?"

Lei dropped the spear and cocked his head to the side arrogantly.

"I did young man." He said without remorse at what he had done, rewarding a disgusted glare from Henry. "Got a problem with it?"

Zero slowly removed the brown bandages from the staff-like object he was holding to reveal the newly repaired sword that he used during his last mission.

"Koenig, you take care of the three hostages while I handle them." He ordered him. "Make sure to heal Mister Mendez's wound."

"Okay Zero-san." He said with a nod as he went to the corner to untie them while Lei Ming and his men continued to stare at Zero.

"So you've finally convinced that spineless nephew of mine to change sides huh?" he asked with an arch brow. "I had the feeling he'd betray me one of these days…"

He unsheathed his sword, an eerie sound coming with it as he pointed its sharp end threateningly at him after throwing its scabbard on the corner.

"You knew right from the very start that he was never your nephew, Lei Ming." He said with that same cold tone.

A look of amazement appeared on his face.

"So you found out huh? Guess I couldn't hide anymore." He said as his form transform into that of middle aged man with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. "To think that a brat would figure me out, heh, what a big surprise indeed…"

"It's unfortunate for you that I'm not stupid." He said as he took step towards him. "Now you'd sorely regret ever being here."

Zero didn't give them the chance to prepare as he took two of Lei's men on the spot and beheaded them in a flash, their body shaking uncontrollably as they fell over their amputated head.

There was then hisses and roar as they were fully alerted as to how dangerous the young Hunter really is. The whole room felt so small despite its large size as they glared at each other, their eyes turning bright red as they brandished their claws warningly at him. It didn't make any sense how a Hunter could become as strong as this but perhaps they were just getting rusty from the lack of action these past few days. Killing innocent young ladies weren't really that satisfying to be honest.

Zero swung his blade in the air to remove it from its blood-stained state as he licked his hand tainted by the blood of Emily and in an instant, he was able to copy her ability as he channeled electricity on his weapon. That act didn't escape Lei's observant eyes as he stared at him suspiciously.

"You're a vampire too." He stated flatly.

"So what?" he asked with a step towards them, his blade sparking dangerously in his grasp. "It wouldn't change the fact that I'm going to kill all of you."

Lei chuckled mockingly at him.

"Such an arrogant little bastard aren't you?" he said with a sneer. "I hope you've got enough guts to make up for it."

"Why don't we just cut the talk and settle this right now? I don't like staying too late in the night." He said with an upward taunt of his blade.

"Well aren't you a cheeky bastard?" he sarcastically spat at him as their eyes glowed at him.

"Look who's talking."

Two of his men jumped high in air to pounce him while the others dashed towards him with their sharp claws fully extended to slash him dead. Zero grunted as he took step back and launched himself in the air as well and slashed the two in the gut as their blood and intestines showered below. Zero then landed on of them as he placed himself and balanced himself between his shoulders and planted his blade on his forehead, a shower of blood appearing as he pulled his blade out.

As he landed he was caught by two of Lei's men and tightly gripped his arms to prevent him from moving as one of them picked up Emily's spear and was about ran it through him when he kicked it upward and lifted the two as they held on his arms and slammed them on each other, momentarily dazing them as he grab the one holding Emily's spear on the throat and lifted him as he continuously stabbed him in the gut. Zero then threw his lifeless body on the opposite wall and turned around and impaled his blade on the ground as he grabbed the two in the throat as well. This time, he used the opportunity to run electric current on his arms and concentrated the flow only on their throats as he burned them to crisp, their body falling off limply from their head.

He looked back at the remaining three and saw them pull their own blades as well, giving Zero the idea that they came here prepared. He fixed his blood stained cap on his head and urged them to attack him with a flick of his sword. They complied immediately, confident enough that they'd be able to take him down if the three of them team up against him.

The exchanges between Zero and three were brutal to say the least as sparks continued to glow every time their blades meet as well as the slow rupture of their blades from too much abuse. But as it turns out, Zero's sword came out strong in par with its wielder as he drove them back. They were experts, that was a fact, but Zero still out skilled them in all aspect.

After driving them back, Zero used his momentum to pull more power on his sword as he shattered theirs, leaving them open as he beheaded the three at the same time. They fell, leaving only an enraged Lei Ming to fend for himself.

"Perhaps you should've asked for backups." He suggested dryly at him as he brushed the blood stains off his eyes.

"I don't think that would be necessary." Lei said as he pulled a handgun from his back pocket and aimed it at him. "I'm sure Hunter weapons would work against you too, am I right? Seeing that you're like me…"

"Let's find out." He coldly said, already having an idea whom he took it from based on old model design.

'_Kate's Mother's…'_

Lei smirked triumphantly and was on the act of pulling the trigger when he was caught in surprise as an iron vine appeared out of the ground and lashed at his hand, causing him to lose his hold on the handgun as it fell near Kate. He grabbed his bleeding hand and glared at Zero who had given him an insulting shrug.

"Looks like you're out of luck." He said with an air of murder. "Why don't you just stop struggling and let me snuff the life out of you. It'll just be quick unlike the murders you've done and you'd barely feel a pain of it."

"No." he said as he took a familiar black bottle from his coat. "Never!"

Zero let out a small sigh and he shook his head in annoyance as he saw him empty the whole content of the bottle in his mouth. Immediately, the transformation he was expecting happened as Lei stood towering ten feet over him.

"**Let's see if you can still maintain that arrogance of yours."** He said with a point of the blade on his arm at Zero.

"So you wanna play hard, huh?" he said as his eyes turned dark red and the tattoo on his neck produced a bluish glow as he threw his cap off his head. "Suites me…"

Zero dashed towards him with his blade resting on his back while Lei jumped high in the air with the intent of pounding him flat when Zero made a quick step backwards and launched himself in air as he kicked him hard on the face and he fell roughly on the tiled floor. Zero landed on him and was about to bury his blade on his chest when he caught both his arms and threw him roughly on the wall overhead, causing him to lose his grip on his blade after being hit on the head. Lei then picked himself up and grabbed Zero's body with both of his abnormally large hands and the intent of crushing him.

"**I'm going to break your bones, Hunter."** He said as his grip on Zero's body tightened.

"Well," he grunted. "…I guess that's quite a flashy handshake."

Iron vines erupted from the ground around them and wrapped themselves on Lei as they pulled him away from Zero after wounding his arms that caused his hold on him. More vines then came out to wrap themselves around Lei as he struggled fruitlessly to free himself from the iron vine's tight grip and on the process, it only caused him further wounds. Zero then walked nonchalantly before him and stared at his futile attempts for escape with interest. He then took one of the iron vines that were surrounding him and placed it on his palm.

"I believe you've heard about the word conductivity, right Mister Ming?" he asked him with a dark smile as sparks appeared on his arm.

"**NO!" **he pleaded**. "Have mercy!"**

But Zero seemed to be deaf at the moment.

"Just like in the old saying; what you sow," He said as electricity ran from his hand through the iron vines and towards Lei. "…is what you reap."

The whole manor was bathed in light and inhuman screaming as Zero continued to torture Lei with the electricity that ran through the iron vines. He kept on pleading him to stop but Zero only stared at him with cold justice in his eyes. Finally, he stopped and threw him brutally on the wall, destroying it as he rolled outside in the darkness of the open. His body returned to its normal state as he crawled towards a tree near him and rested his aching body that seemed to have the survive Zero's torture.

Zero followed him through the smoke and debris with the blade in hand and the intention of ending his suffering. He wasn't the type who likes to torture people but he felt that Lei deserved it after destroying so many lives. He walked out of the smoke and was about to end his life when he stood there frozen as he dropped his blade on the ground after seeing who it was in front of him.

"Y-Yuuki?" he asked in horror as his eyes slowly returned to its velvet blue color.

Yuuki lied there with her back resting on the trunk of the tree. She was in mess with her short brown hair littered with dust and blood as well as her tattered Day Class uniform that seemed to have been singed all over. She looked up at him with tear-filled and pleading eyes as she reached up at him.

"Z-Zero… please, help me…" she weakly pleaded at him.

Zero slowly kneeled in front of her as he hugged her tightly in his arms.

A small appeared on Yuuki's lips as her claws elongated and prepared to bury it through Zero's heart.

'_Such fool…'_

Her smile widened as Zero rested his head on her shoulder while her clawed hand went nearer at his chest, preparing to end his life right there. But she was suddenly surprised when iron vines bounded her tightly into the tree and felt the cold barrel of the Bloody Rose as he placed it on her chin.

"You're not _her_." he whispered darkly before pulling the trigger.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Henry gently placed Mendez's body on a clear area after seeing that Zero had taken care of the last enemy. Mister Mendez continued to glare at him but he paid him no heed as he tended on his wound, not even caring that it was blood that he was handling. Kate and their helper on the other hand, stayed on the side after he told them to just watch and be of help if needed.

Although she was still crying after seeing the critical wound that may endanger her father's life…

"Can you help him?" she asked him hopefully.

"This is my first time tending to such a large wound." He said, motioning to the large slash on his shoulder as his hand made a greenish glow. "But I'll do my best."

Henry started to heal him but Mendez only flinched in disgust as he glared at him.

"Fool!" he spat at him. "You think I'd approve your relationship with my daughter by doing this!?"

"Father!?" she said with a look of disbelief at him.

"No." Henry calmly said as though the insult was nothing to him. "You're wrong sir. I'm only doing this not because I needed you're approval. But because…" he stared at Kate with a smile. "… I don't want to see Kate crying. That is all."

Mendez stared at him and he could sense the sincerity in his voice, that he couldn't be mistaken. He is now sure that he really does love her daughter and that he couldn't possibly change or stop that.

Zero came back with his sheathed blade and Emily's spear now in its original rod-like form and stared at them with a faint smile on his lips as he went to cradle the unconscious Emily on his arms.

"I'm sorry Mister Mendez, but I think I couldn't kill Henry for you." He said as he went to the door. "He loved your daughter; that's enough reason for him to live." He opened the door but it fell from its hinges. "And don't worry about your home. The Council and the Association would take of _everything_."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Emily opened her eyes and came to face a familiar ceiling. She moved her head to side after sniffing a delicious scent beside her bed. She was surprised to find that it came from a bowl that is being held by Zero.

"You're awake." He said as he stirred the contents of the bowl and realized that it was crab soup; her favorite.

"K-Kiryuu? What are—"

She wasn't able to finish what she's about to say when Zero stuffed her mouth with a spoonful of soup.

"You should eat first." He said as he stirred the contents of the bowl to cool it a bit.

She swallowed the contents in her mouth and thought about why she was her. And then it came pouring in her mind again. The attack, her fight with one of Lei's men, how she wanted to delay them for Zero's arrival, Lei's use of her Father's image to stab her…

"W-what happened?" she asked him.

"You got stabbed in the gut." He dryly said. "It was like having a taste of your own medicine actually." He said as he stuffed her mouth again with a spoonful of soup.

That's right. She got stabbed and she also got a small wound on her arm before that. She checked for her stomach and on her arm but she felt no trace of it anymore.

"It's not there anymore." Zero said after guessing her next question and stuffing another spoonful in her mouth. "I took care of it already."

Yes, he did take care of it. She could still feel Zero's warm hand as he healed her wounds and that calming voice of his when he said that everything's going to be alright. Never did she felt so safe after that. She wanted to know more, know what happened after she lost consciousness.

"What—"

"I took them all out and things went fine after that." He said to silence her questions once again. "Now shut up and eat. You've been out for a day."

"I was?" she asked him as she swallowed.

"Yes you were." He said in an irritated tone. "You really got yourself in trouble that time after you disobeyed my words not to engage the enemies while I'm not there yet. You might think it was brave, but it was still stupid really."

"Hey, I'm not working for you so I'm free to do what I want." She said in defense to herself. "It's not my fault you were slow and besides, I could take care of myself."

"Oh really?" he asked her sarcastically. "Did you know that you were bathing in your own blood when I arrived?"

Emily looked away as she pouted.

"I bet you were laughing your ass off that time huh?" she quietly said. "It's not like you'd care about me…"

Zero let out a small sigh as he stirred the bowl once again and prepared to place the spoon in front her mouth.

"Here." He offered.

"I could eat." She coldly said.

It was enough humiliation that she almost got killed in her mission with him, but to be fed by him like this would be like putting salt on a wound.

"You sure?" he asked her with a raised brow.

"Yeah I'm sure." She said as she placed herself in a sitting position. "I'm a very able woman—"

But she regretted it immediately after she felt like her vision was twirling. Zero immediately caught her and gently placed her back on her bed.

"You've lost too much blood so it's natural for you to feel like that." He quietly said. "It's my fault that this happened to you."

She stared at him and saw that there was guilt in his eyes as he continued to absentmindedly stir the soup as though it was the only way he could distract himself from being angry with himself. And for some reason, that sincere guilt in his eyes really touched her heart.

"L-look," She begun, struggling for any words to say. "It's not your fault really…"

He slowly looked up to stare at her and for a short moment, she felt that her heart skipped a beat.

"It is my fault." He said without removing his eyes at her. "Like you said if only I wasn't slow I would have been there in time to fight by your side and this wouldn't have happened."

She looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I could have handled them but I," she frowned slightly; feeling irritated by the fact that her enemy dared used her father's image against her. "… I was tricked."

Zero resumed feeding her.

"I saw that." He said remembering that Lei seemed to have copied someone who, in Zero's guest, could have been really close to her. "Who did he show to you?"

She stared at him and thought if she really has to tell him.

"My father." She said in a cold tone.

Zero nodded and decided not to ask questions about that topic.

They both remained in companionable silence as he continued to feed her. Earlier, he called the Chairman to ask if things were going fine regarding the repair with the Mendez's home. He, of course, was overjoyed to hear his voice despite the fact that they had only been away for two days and was perfectly fine despite the small the scratches he had received which quickly healed. He asked him about Shindo's condition which was going fine although he said she would have recovered faster if he was there to watch over her. He just brushed it away and asked him another question that's been bothering him. He asked if it was really fine for Emily to go on such mission like this since she is such a high profiled person and would surely be placed in danger, just like now, if she was to go. Turns out that they were indeed confident since he was with her and no one really expected that they'd be forced to manhandle the suspect themselves. Zero was angry at that of course but he couldn't do anything since it was entirely the decision of the Council in sending her as his partner. He then ended his call saying that he might be able to go home by tomorrow with her.

'_I guess she really does need a bodyguard…'_

"Thanks Kiryuu, but I think I'm full now." She said with a shy smile.

"Okay." He said as he stood up. "I'll just go get your drink."

She watched in interest as he continued to tend to her needs and it was only for awhile after she sniffed that her scent didn't seemed to belong to her although to be honest, the warm scent on her was really nice. It was only then after taking a closer inspection of herself did she noticed that the large, white T-shirt andblack_ boxer _shorts she was wearing wasn't her. She stared at him in disbelief along with that blushing face of hers when the obvious facts told her that it was his.

"K-Kiryuu?" she asked him.

"Yes?" he responded as he sat on the chair beside her bed with a glass of red water where he dissolved two blood tablets in it.

"Did you…" she cleared her throat loudly as she stared at him suspiciously. "…change my clothes?"

"Yes, I did." He said as though it was no big deal. "Don't worry. I covered my eyes when I was doing that." He said as he placed his free hand over his eyes to show her what he did. "I didn't see a… _thing_."

"You pervert!" She scowled at him with a pout as she turned even redder. "You can still see me through the gap between your fingers…"

"So now I'm a pervert?" he raised his brows at her. "I took care of you while you were out and that's what I get from you? A title of a pervert?"

"Okay." She sarcastically said. "Thank you Kiryuu for your kindness. Now, do you want me to praise you more and call you wholesome?"

He let out an annoyed sigh. Despite the fact that she was injured and weakened to the point that she couldn't sit up without her vision rotating, she could still piss him off nonetheless.

"Just shut up drink." He said as he gave her the glass. "Once you're fine we could go home by tomorrow."

She took the glass from his hand without removing her malicious gaze on him. It was only after one gulp did she begun to cough roughly as he gently rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked her in concern.

"I think," she coughed. "…my body won't accept it yet because of the wounds that I took."

"You needed _real_ blood to replace the ones you lost then?" he asked, now understanding her situation.

Emily shyly nodded as her face became paler without meeting his gaze or more like, avoiding his gaze. Zero sighed in resignation as he stared down at her.

'_Looks like there's no other choice…'_

Zero took the glass back from her hand and placed it beside the lampshade as he placed himself beside her. Emily looked up, a little bit startled at his closeness although she had a clue as to what's about to happen next. She looked away when he neared himself closer to her. Zero pulled the sleeve of his white shirt up near his elbow and presented his arm to her.

"Here." He offered. "I'm sure you'd feel well after having my blood."

Emily let out a small whimper and shook her head vigorously.

"I-I can't!" she said as she turned her back on him so that she was facing the wall. "You shouldn't give me your blood Kiryuu."

"Why not?" he asked her with a tilt of his head.

"Don't you Hunters consider the idea of a human feeding a vampire a taboo?" she murmured.

"We do." He said thoughtfully. "But I'm not human… so I guess I'm an exception."

As far as he could remember, his fights those past months were rather bloodier resulting in him but mostly of his enemies, losing so much blood during those struggles. He could still remember well the time when he had lost half the quantity of his blood when he blindly took thirty three vampire criminals alone. He was able to take them all out after an agonizing hour but not without walking out with such huge wounds that Shindo was left with tears in her eyes as she tended on his slow-healing injuries caused by his lack of blood. During that time he was _very_ tempted to take her offer but he knew better that she'll probably end up dead with him so he just waited for a couple more days until his body was able to take the tablets again and not reject it.

Surely now since he is a vampire who could recover to normal in just an hour and was good in wasting his own blood to mindless fights, giving her blood wouldn't be a problem… unless she continues to say no.

"B-but, wouldn't it be bad for you or… or are you just forced to do this because you think you're responsible to what happened to me?" she said as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Trust me, I've been through worst and think of this as a once in a lifetime offer. You know, biting me…" he said with a faint smile.

Emily flushed immediately at that but didn't look away as she turned to stare at his arm with a pout.

"So are you going to cooperate now?" he asked her.

"Do I have another choice?" she asked him with a frown.

Zero didn't answer as he placed his arm near mouth. She took it gently as her eyes turned into a soft shade of red and her fangs lengthen as her mouth slowly neared.

'_No, this won't do.'_

He took his arm away from her and she let out a whimper of protest at that.

"You've changed your mind?" she asked in irritation.

Zero didn't answer as he stood up and removed his shirt as Emily looked up with her mouth open as the blush on her face competed with her eyes.

"You need more blood right?" he asked her as he she carried her off her bed and took her place as he placed her on top of him. "I don't think you'd get that much from my arm."

She glared down at him.

"But do you have to put me on top of you?" she asked him dangerously. "And why do you have to get your self half naked in front of me?" she said as her hands rested on his bare chest, the warmth causing her to feel butterflies in her chest.

Zero merely shrugged at her.

"How do you think are you able to get a bite on my neck, huh?" he said as though it was no big deal. "And that was my last shirt since the rest was still in the washers; I don't want it to get soiled. Just stop whining and drink as much as you want okay? Don't think I'll allow you again next time."

Emily didn't answer back as she was overwhelmed by closeness of their bodies and his delightful scent that was covering her. She just continued at what she's supposed to do.

Zero closed his eyes as Emily gently placed her lips on his neck and licked it, sending slight shivers throughout his body. It was only for a moment but she really liked the feeling that she was in control of him as she licked him once again, liking the taste of his body. She grazed her fangs on his neck, finding a good place to sink it. Finding one, she gently placed her fangs on it and slowly pierced him, his blood immediately flowing into her watering mouth as she took it greedily. The taste of his blood was extraordinarily delicious in her mouth that she felt like she's going to drown in it. She continued to drink as she felt her energy returning to her. She ran her hands unconsciously throughout his bare body as though memorizing every hard bump while he simply lay there with his hands tightly holding the sheets as he remained still, letting her continue with her act.

It was only after hearing his weakened grunt did she realize that she lost control and had drank so much blood from him than she originally intended. She quickly sat up, his hips trapped between her thighs and her hands over his muscled chest as she supported herself to look down at him in worry and shame on herself. She quickly wiped the blood off her mouth.

Did he just make her lost control?

"I see you're strength immediately returned." He softly said with one eye opened to look up at her.

She gently removed herself on top and placed herself beside him so that her face was resting on his right shoulder. She bit her lower lip, realizing that the table has been turned as she was now well while he's the one weakened after she drank too much blood from him. She could also tell that he was feeling dizzy based on how his eyes would go unfocused and how he closed them forcefully as though expecting a forthcoming headache.

"I'm sorry… Zero." She sincerely said, feeling ashamed that she had caused this to him.

"It's alright." He softly said. "I guess now we're even."

Emily stared as the fang mark she had made immediately healed while his breathing became calmer as though he was about to sleep. She inhaled quietly, realizing that his intoxicatingly warm scent is now all over her.

"Zero? Are you sleeping?" she asked him quietly.

"Almost…"

"I'm sorry again." She whispered.

A small smile appeared on Zero's lips because of her slightly childish behavior. It is the second time that a vampire was sincerely saying sorry to him. The first one that ever said that to him was _her_… Yuuki…

"Just sleep okay?"

And so she remained quite, listening only to his gentle breathing and rhythmic rising and falling of his chest. It was only after a moment did she noticed that he had fallen asleep, completely ignoring—again—that a vampire who is supposed to be spying on him was sleeping in the same room with him although it was much closer this time… dangerously close. Midnight had come and it was only then did she realize that she couldn't remove herself from the comfortable place beside him as sleep slowly claimed her…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kathleen let out a disgruntled sigh as she continued to stare at her wrist watch every minute while she and Kaito waited near the Academy entrance. The Chairman told her and Kaito to wait for Zero and Emily who would be arriving by noon. She was relieved to hear that not because she considers the idea of being a Prefect longer a pain—well, on some degrees, she does—but because she—and Shindo—just couldn't stand the idea of Zero being with a beautiful vampire inside a motel room for almost three days now, alone and free as to what they may do, forbidden or not. Of course she trusted Zero to be able to handle himself well in front of women but then again, you could never tell for sure.

Kaito stared down at her with an amused smile.

"Zero's been taking his time isn't he?" he asked her as he looked at his watch and found out that it was well passed noon. "I wonder what they could be doing…"

Kathleen looked up at him with a prominent frown as she flushed at the idea that Kaito was conceiving.

"He," she cleared her throat. "… he could just be stuck in a traffic with her—"

"Or maybe they're still in their motel room. You know, doing something—"

"He will not!" she scowled at him. "Kiryuu-sama is a very decent young man to do such act as to what you're trying to say. He wouldn't! He'll never do… _that_!" she said with her face immediately turning red.

Kaito raised his hands high in defense.

"Calm down." He smiled. "I was just joking really; you don't have to take it seriously…"

"Just… don't say that again Takamiya-sensei…"

"Whatever you say Kathy-kun." He smirked. "I'll shut my mouth about it then."

'_This girl's very obvious…'_

They stared at the road again and this time, they saw the approaching form of Zero and Emily. Zero was wearing a faded blue jeans and gray T-shirt with a blue, baseball cap on his head as he carried both their luggage alone while Emily was wearing a light brown knee-length boots and navy blue skirt and white T-shirt—of Zero's—under the blue jacket which was also owned by Zero as she kept a meter of distance between them after realizing what she's done last night clearly as though she was just splashed on the face with a bucket of ice water. Right now she couldn't even look straight to his eyes without blushing heavily although for some unknown reason she herself couldn't explain, she still wore the shirt he gave to her and he didn't seem to care about it.

Kathleen smiled immediately as they finally approached them, happy to see that he was okay after hearing about his investigation-turned-assassination mission from the Chairman. She then went to him but not before stealing a glance at Emily who, in her own observation, seemed a bit distant at Zero.

"I'm glad you've returned Kiryuu-sama." She said with a slight bow. "Did the mission turned out well?"

"Yes." He said as he looked at the two. "Except for some small… _complications_, it went well."

Emily was glad to see that Alexis was approaching but couldn't help but stare at Zero after hearing that small word from him.

"Should I assume that the complication you were talking about was me?" she said with raised brows.

Zero turned to face her and she immediately looked away, blushing at the sight of his neck where she sinfully indulge herself as she drank his delicious blood.

"It's not like I could change your mind if that's what you're thinking." He said as he looks down at her. "Not that I really care."

"Not care." she repeated in a mutter. "Not care…"

'_What do you call what happened last night, eh?'_

"How's Shindo?" he asked Kaito who seemed to be curiously observing the newly arrived pair.

The two girls immediately looked away as though desperately finding something to distract them from hearing their talk. In the end, Shindo was still the one he immediately asked for.

"Miss Four eyes?" he asked with a small chuckle. "She's doing fine. But it was annoying how she would always ask us over and over again if you've finally arrived. I guess you're spoiling her too much, Zero."

Zero scoffed at him as he gave his sword at Kathleen.

"Could you have Gregoruv fix that for me again?" he asked her.

"It got damaged again?" Kaito asked him as he took the sword from Kathleen and inspected it and saw the damaged situation it is in. "You know if Ichiru saw this he'd really give you a piece of his mind for damaging his sword."

"Like I'd listen to his rants…"

"Don't worry." Kathleen took the sword from Kaito. "Gramps would fix this in no time."

Zero saw that Alexis went to them and gave Emily's suitcase to her to which she took immediately after greeting Emily with a courteous bow.

"We're going then, _Señorita._" He said as he walked away towards home, the two following him closely.

"Yeah…" she glumly said as she looked at them as they walked away from her.

Emily was pissed but she couldn't say what it was about. She stared at the direction of the Moon Dorm and thought that she's finally home and could now have her very own privacy and once again enjoy the benefits as the Dorm Leader. But for some reason, she felt like she was already missing that motel room along with that securing presence of Zero. For some reason, she felt pissed again as she looked back to stare at them. How could he have left her like that as though nothing really happened between them last night?

"Something wrong, Lady Kazuma?" Alexis asked in concern as she saw that she seemed to be irritated at something.

"No." she said with a forced smile at her. "I'm fine."

'_Well, what was I expecting from him…?'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A day later…**

Zero and Shindo were sitting in a bench under the cherry blossom tree after the Chairman told him to take her to a walk since she hasn't been under the sun for almost a week. She wore her pink pajamas with Zero's blue baseball cap was on her head while Zero was in his school uniform as they took advantage of lunch break. She was looking down at the picture of Kate and Henry that was taken as they took a leisurely walk around a park while the book of Merry Spring was on her other hand.

"It's great that their relationship got approved by her father, right Zero?" she asked him with a smile.

"I guess so." He said as he looked up to stare at the tree with its leaves gently falling down at them.

She stared at him as he rested his arms over the bench.

"But you look happy Zero." She said after seeing his eyes. "Normally you'd say missions like that was just a waste of your time…"

He smiled faintly as he stared at their picture thoughtfully.

"Well… there are always days like this…"

-

-

-

-

-

Emily looked down at the white T-shirt that she had _personally_ washed, dried, ironed and neatly folded. For some reason, she just couldn't help but smile every time she sees this. She had to admit though, despite the fact that she's too embarrassed to do so, that she really like Zero and finally learned why all the girls in this Academy adore him very much. He is a man that only appears once every lifetime and she couldn't really help but be _jealous_ at the fact that his attention was solely on Shindo now.

Yes, the very beautiful and sophisticated young lady that can make every woman that looks at her feel insecure with herself and grab all the attention of all men that sees her is _jealous_—and to the Academy nerd nonetheless.

She couldn't help but smile wryly at the fact that she's probably now one of the Zero Kiryuu fans club. How shameful this is on her part and how disappointed Kaname would be at her if he finds out about this. She also wondered how Yuuki would react if ever she saw how Zero was treating Shindo as though she was a princess. She knew it would be impossible but boy, wouldn't that make quite a show?

She looked up after hearing her phone ringing. She then went to answer it, making guesses who it could be.

"Hello? Emily Kazuma speaking."

"It's me."

"Oh… Kaname…" she said, painfully reminded of the fact that she was supposed to give him reports about Zero, not daydreaming about him.

"I've heard you were sent to a mission with Zero." He calmly said, as though he was studying her just by listening to her voice.

"Yes, I was."

"So… did you learn anything about him?"

"I learned that he's good at pissing me off…"

There was a soft chuckle at the other side of the line.

"Well I guess that wouldn't come as a surprise, seeing how he was making your blood boil."

'_Yes, he does. But I realize he could also make it boil in an uncomfortably erotic way…'_

"He took a very wanted criminal named Lei Ming along with his men… alone."

"He did? I thought you were with him?"

"I ah… got knocked down…"

"Well that's unfortunate. Were you injured perhaps?" he asked with concern in his voice.

'_I was bathing in my own blood Kaname…'_

"No, not really." She lied.

"Thank goodness then. I don't think your parents would be happy if ever they heard that you got hurt."

"Like they'll care." She whispered, barely audible to the other line.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say? I don't think I heard you well."

"It's nothing…"

"Alright. So, do you think he really is the Silver Knight that Association was trying to hide?"

Truth was she does think so. Being with him for so long had proven ninety percent of her suspicions.

"No." she lied. "But I'm not sure so I'd continue with my observations."

There was a short pause on the other line.

"I understand and I really appreciate the work you're doing. Please continue."

"I will."

"By the way, Yuuki said hi." He said as she heard voices from the other side, no doubt owned by Yuuki.

"Tell her I said hi too." She said with a smile.

"I will. Bye Emily."

"Bye."

She placed the phone back slowly and walked towards her bed and placed herself there as she sighed loudly.

'_What have you done to me Zero?'_

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

Hey! For those of you who were thinking it, I wasn't slacking off okay? I just felt… nauseous…

But it'll disappear if you'll review…


	14. Extra Chapter: The Necklace and the Bear

**Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry about the fact that I wasn't able to update sooner so, to make it up to you people, I've done triple update and so here we are in Extra Chapter, the one-shot of sort in this fic of mine. I really hope that you'd review mine because it would really help me to improve my work and see the flaws that I'd need fixing. Not to mention the fact that I already reached beyond one hundred thousand words and yet have only so little reviews compared to those—alright, I'm starting to whine again…

-

-

-

-

-

**Couldn't possibly own Vampire Knight… masterpiece belongs to Matsuri Hino…**

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**The Necklace and the Bear**

**

* * *

  
**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Zero let out a disgruntled sigh, annoyed at Yuuki's constant and loud thanks and praises about Kaname after he had given her a necklace as her gift for her sixteenth birthday. Zero at this point would do anything to get that off her neck and throw it, with all the force he could muster even if he needs to use his strength as a vampire, to a place where she couldn't find it ever again. He is sure that he'd be really delighted when that happens, although he had to admit the fact that it looked really good on her. Especially the way it sparkled elegantly around her creamy, soft and tempting neck…

It was five in the afternoon and they were heading home after the Chairman allowed them to go to that circus that visited their town and since it was weekend, they had plenty of time to waste. Zero was a bit annoyed with her of course as she would always pull him into rides she doesn't even recognize but insisted to try because it looked fun. Zero couldn't even count the time that she almost puked on his lap in the roller coaster or the teacup ride and especially in that octopus… it almost made him laugh to see how pale she was and how—to his astonishment and horror—she'd recover immediately as though she had taken a miracle drug and then brutally forced him to take another ride again although in the end, she was the one who's always receiving the bitter end of it all.

He was also amused at her monstrous appetite wherein she was always pointing at foods which were new to her eyes and would insist that he buys it for her to the point that all the money that the Chairman gave them was used up and he was forced to use his own. But he thought that it was more than worth it as she would smile with all that happiness and gratitude just for him every time she'd finish a mouthful of one food item after another. After all, the point of being there was to make her happy and smile, that is all. He wouldn't even come here if not for her and since it was one of the rare times that she goes out of the safety of Cross Academy to venture into the real world despite her fear to do so.

It was only after she had too much food in her stomach (Zero really wondered how she was able to stuff all of those inside despite her small form) did she pull him once again to one of those stands where shooting three balloons the size of marbles would give you the prize of a stuffed bear. She immediately gave it try and only after twenty failed attempts did she reluctantly gave up and gave the air pistol to Zero, completely forgetting the fact that he's an ace when it come to this.

The owner was left with his mouth hanging as Zero took six targets without the least bit of effort on his part. But instead of taking two stuffed bears, he told the owner that he'd get the largest one instead. The owner, amazed by his talent, immediately gave it to him without any further ado.

So they're now here on their way home with Yuuki carrying the large, stuffed brown bear on her back and the necklace on her as she whistled a random tune while Zero silently walked beside her, glaring suspiciously at every person who looked at her hungrily.

"Isn't that too heavy for you?" he asked, nodding at the stuffed she was carrying on her back that was almost a third of her size.

"Nope." She happily exclaimed. "Not one bit."

He rolled his eyes and followed her closely until they were about to pass a road beside a busily running river.

"You know you looked like a hunchback from my point of view here." He said.

"I am not!" she said with a frown as she looked back. "How could you say that?"

"Because it's obvious you couldn't carry that bear…"

"Of course I can!" she said. "Besides, this one's special because this is your gift on our first date."

"Who said we're dating idiot?" he asked her irritably although there was a light blush on his face after hearing that from her.

Of course, now that he had thought about it, it did seem like a date. If it wasn't, he don't really know what else to call it.

Yuuki stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's just a joke Zero." She said with a laugh. "Don't take it seriously. Why? Were you thinking that way?" she teased.

"Were you?"

Now it was Yuuki who had the table turned on her.

"I-I am not!" she said she turned to face him and removed the bear from her back, but it was latched on her necklace causing it to fall into the river below.

"NO!"

Yuuki dropped the stuffed bear carelessly as she went down to follow the necklace. The river was shallow, barely knee deep and she submerges herself immediately, ignoring the fact that she'll get soaked, and frantically searched for the missing item. It was the first gift that she'd ever receive from Kaname and she'll do everything just to get the necklace back.

Zero looked down at her. He was supposed to be happy to see that the necklace was taken cared of but seeing the sad and desperate look in Yuuki's face, he just couldn't. So he went to help her, despite the fact that he'll be seeing that hated object again. But he won't mind it at all as long as it would make that sad look on her face disappear. Anything, he would do anything just for her, even if it would cause him nothing but hurt.

He looked up to stare at her face and was saddened to see that tears were now falling from her eyes as she continues to desperately seek for that missing item.

The sun had already sunk in the horizon and the dark slowly crept in but they were still looking for it and it was only until the Chairman arrived along with Kaname did she finally stopped and walked out of the river with tears still cascading thoroughly on her face while Zero was left there, still knee deep in the water, silently staring at them with his sleeved rolled just above his elbow.

"Kaname-sama," she sniffed as she went to Kaname with her head bowed down in shame. "I-I lost it… the necklace that… that you gave me."

Kaname went near and embraced her as he wiped the tears off her eyes.

"It's alright Yuuki." He soothed "It's just a necklace. It could be replaced anytime."

She didn't say anything as she buried her face on Kaname's chest while Zero continues to stare at them while he clenched his fist tightly, unable to do anything about the fact that it was Kaname that she needed, not him. Never him…

He laughed sardonically at himself in his mind as he gave it a thought.

Since when did he start expecting Yuuki to seek him when she's troubled? Wasn't it _always_ Kaname that she goes looking for?

"That's enough Yuuki." He said as he brushed her hair with his hand. "Let's go home."

She didn't say anything but only nodded as he leads her home while holding her close to him. Zero merely followed them with his gaze as he remained rooted in his position.

"Aren't you coming, Zero-kun?" the Chairman asked in concern, seeing that he was still there and didn't seem to plan on following with them.

"No." he said as he glanced down at the dark waters, illuminated only by the silvery light of the moon. "I'd continue searching for it."

The Chairman considered it for a moment.

"Okay." He said, glancing back at Yuuki and Kaname. "But be sure to return before dinner, ok?"

"I will, Chairman." He said as he continued to search for the missing necklace despite the darkness the surrounded him.

Cross smiled faintly at him before following the two.

'_I know that I may look like an ignorant fool here but, I wouldn't just stand there and watch you cry, Yuuki…'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Cross cleaned the last of the dishes after putting aside some leftovers for Zero who, despite the clock saying that it was past ten in the evening already, hasn't returned yet. He let out a small sigh and decided to return there and fetch him home after five minutes. But he heard soft knockings on the door and thought that it may be him, perhaps he had finally gave up on his fruitless search.

He was surprised to see that Zero was soaked all over and was still dripping with water as he carried the stuffed bear with the missing necklace around its invisible neck.

"Zero!" he said in concern as he ushered him in. "You—you're wet all over! Go change yourself inside or you'll catch a cold if—"

"Where's Yuuki?" he asked him.

"She's upstairs asleep… I think." He said as stared down at the stuffed bear he was holding, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Zero didn't answer as he went upstairs.

…

Yuuki wiped her eyes as she stood up after hearing a series of soft knocks on her door. Truth was, the only reason that she was still awake was the fact that Zero hasn't returned yet, probably searching for her lost necklace down that river after she had left him without a word and completely ignoring the stuffed bear that he gave her. And completely ignoring him as well…

She really felt guilty about that.

She opened the door and her eyes widened after seeing the stuffed bear with the necklace on it. But it was not it that caught her whole attention as she stared at the wet footprints of Zero. Seeing that gave her the impression he didn't give up on searching for it until he'd finally found it.

She ran immediately towards his room and opened his door and saw that Zero who was about to remove his wet shirt.

"Zero!" she said with teary eyes.

"Yuuki?"

She ran towards him and tightly wrapped her arms around his naked torso.

"I was worried of you." She said as she buried her face on his bare chest while he looked down at her with a smile. "I was _very_ worried…"

Perhaps it wasn't only the necklace that he found…

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

There, you happy now? Just so you know it wasn't easy doing a triple update but somehow I was able to make it.

Next chapter… well that's a surprise of course silly…

Review please…

Until next time, ciao ciao!!


	15. Beyond Death Part I

**Author's Note:**

I'm really thankful for all those people who really bothered to review. You people really motivate me to continue my work despite the stress that my studies were giving me. Despite the fact that my reviews weren't really that much, I really appreciate the feedbacks you were giving me.

So expect more chapters coming from time to time because, trust me when I say this, this fanfic would continue for maybe a year more. I don't know how long exactly but rest assured that there's going to be an ending.

Now, to answer some of your questions;

**Zero being showy with his affection towards Shindo.**

Well, if you have read the previous chapters, you might have known that Zero is trying very hard to love Shindo despite the still undying emotion he's feeling towards Yuuki. So as a result, the affection that he's showing her was more open than he did with Yuuki. There was also that issue with him being open to the world instead of the closure that he's supposed to be showing. Well, actually, he indeed shut everyone else away from him after Yuuki had left. In fact, he became far worst than he was in the manga with Shindo receiving the bitter end of it all because despite the fact that Zero pushed her away from him, she still faithfully stayed beside him… she was more like a martyr if you'd ask me actually. Okay, that's enough spoilers and you're going to have to wait for the time when I update that chapter… which is a little bit soon.

**Zero being a pervert?**

Okay, this one really caught my attention. I just want to make it clear that Zero is _definitely not_ a pervert, okay? She might give Shindo and Emily some glances but it was all purely accidental. And it was clear in the past chapters that Zero had no interest with Emily. Besides, he _is_ a **guy** after all. I mean, what were you expecting he would do, huh?

**Emily drinking Zero's blood.**

Some of you could be wondering why Zero gave his blood to Emily. It was simple really. The fact that she bravely went to prevent the Mendez family from further hurt despite the fact that she was alone and outnumbered was enough reason for Zero to acknowledge her. And if you have watched the anime or the manga, you should have known that Zero gets easily disturbed and feels a tad too guilty when someone gets hurt because of his fault. What he did was some sort of compensation for his failure in protecting her.

**A Harlem?**

Actually, I didn't really plan on making this one but I suddenly realize that it was indeed running that way. Oh well, since this fics turning out like that, I might as well make the most of it… but I assure you, there won't be any mindless smut here unless it is _very necessary_ to do so. And **if** it indeed happens, it would probably with Shindo or Yuuki...

**Whom Zero will end with?**

But to whom will Zero end with? Well… that depends on Yuuki of course.

I hope I was able to answer some of your questions. So I guess we should just proceed with story, right?

**-**

**-**

-

-

-

-

**Like I said before, I don't own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Beyond Death Part I**

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Are you sure you don't want to go down and eat with the master, Lady Filomena?" asked the butler outside the door of her room.

"I'm not feeling well so please tell him that I couldn't go down and join him." She politely said.

"Should I bring something for you to eat then?"

"No, no it is fine. Just please tell him what I said."

"I understand." He said with a courteous bow and left.

Filomena sat alone on her bed as she looked blankly down at her wedding dress beside her.

Her wedding day would be tomorrow and everyone around her seemed to have been very busy as they prepare for it, making sure that it becomes the best of its kind. Her groom was particularly ecstatic about it while she was here, silently mourning her loss. She was here, letting the day pass in her room with the excuse that she wasn't feeling well and they let her be, thinking that she needs the rest for the big day tomorrow. The day that every woman wished and dreamed of would happen tomorrow. She'll be married to a vampire of such royalty and handsomeness and every woman that knows about her wedding envies her.

But is she happy?

No… not at all.

She was forced into this marriage for the sake of Jake, the man he truly loved, not with Paul whom she is about to marry tomorrow. Jake was her real fiancé who was sick with Leukemia and she needed money to treat him. Her job as a cook in a local restaurant couldn't possibly give her enough financial support to help Jake with his sickness. Paul, her avid and devoted suitor even before she met Jake, offered her money and all the help that Jake would need but on one condition… a condition made by a desperate and madly in love man.

Be his wife…

Filomena of course was shocked. Of all things that he could ask in return, why is that a lifetime vow was what he wanted? But Filomena knew better. Paul wanted insurance in that promise, he didn't want to be the loser in the end and he wanted Filomena all for himself. She was disgusted at that and said no and left him immediately but not before telling her that she'll surely regret it.

Filomena arrived at their apartment and found Jake on the floor, unconscious. He was immediately brought in the hospital inside the ICU. All that time she was there beside him, crying bitterly over his weakened and unconscious form. She felt so hopeless and useless while was only there, unable to do something for him.

But Paul's offer came into her mind.

She desperately needed money now to treat Jake and Paul is her only help. She didn't care if she's going to get married to someone she didn't love for as long as the deal would make Jake alive and well. She had no other choice after all. She could ignore Paul's offer and watch as Jake dies or she could accept it and save him.

Either way, she'll still lose him in the end.

She wiped the tears off her eyes. It's been already a week since she agreed to the offer and Paul didn't waste any moment to prepare for their wedding, all the while fulfilling his promise to her in saving Jake's life.

She looked out at the window as the sun rose on the horizon.

"Jake… I'm so sorry…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Zero let out a small yawn as he stepped out of his bed and then went to his window to stare at the surrounding trees outside. The cloudy mist had embedded itself around the slightly dark shadows cast by the trees as he stared at the clock beside his bed.

A quarter past four in the morning.

He stifled another small yawn as he covered his mouth and rubbed the sleep off his eyes. He went to his closet and changed into a pair of black, jogging pants and powder blue T-shirt and picked up a pair of white, running shoes and sat on the end of his bed as he placed them on. He stared at the small, picture frame of his family under the lamp shade.

The picture was taken during the time when they went out on a rare picnic, given the circumstances that both his parent were always out on a mission, him busy with trainings and Ichiru, always being bedridden. Having that picnic was rare indeed but his mother made a way for it to happen. In the picture, his mother had her arms wrapped around Ichiru affectionately while his father had an arm around his neck and was strangling him playfully while the two watched with a smile. Amazingly, in the picture, both the twins looked _exactly_ like their father if not only for his longer, if not messier, silver hair. Perhaps the only thing that their mother was able to give them was her beautiful, purple eyes unlike their fathers which were a clear shade of cerulean, almost as blue as the ocean itself. It was weird though, that he was starting to resemble Gabriel Kiryuu more and more as though he was alive again.

Well, he _is _his son after all.

He picked it up and gently brushed the back of his fingers on it.

"Good morning Dad, Mom… Ichiru." He said as he slowly placed it down.

Years may pass but he knew very well that the wounds made by the sudden lost of his parents and the death of his own twin in his hand would never heal again. It was the only pain that could surpass the loss of Yuuki from him. He knew that there a lot of people around him now that loved and cared for him but it was still different… the feel of being loved by your very _own_ parents.

He is a Vampire Hunter feared by his enemies and respected by his fellow Hunters. Yet, in the end, it was only love that he seeks although at times he tends to overlook those who offer him one because he felt undeserving for such emotion given towards him.

Sometimes he dreams what it would be like if his parents never died and Ichiru didn't betray him. Would he still be Hunter? Or would he rather be an ordinary person whose only concern was about his studies and his future? Would he be able to live normally and be able to avoid meeting Yuuki and fall in love with her and be hurt in the end? Perhaps if it does happen he would still push her away, vampire or not he knew he doesn't deserve her despite the lessened hindrances because an undeniable fact would still remain, rooted in between them like a huge wall.

She already has someone else she loves.

_'Yes… that is right…'_

He has to continue living and accept the undeniable fact that he had already lost the life he originally wanted, the fact that he could never be human again, the fact that he's the only Kiryuu left and the fact that he'd lost her already. It's ironic how someone who only yearned for a simple life would be given the exact opposite. Why couldn't just God give this power to those who needs it more than him instead and give him back his life? His parents, his twin, his humanity and… Yuuki.

But perhaps this was God's idea of a funny joke.

He brushed his silver bangs away from his eyes as he stood up and stretch his feet. He's supposed to be having his morning exercise but look where mind been running? Perhaps his mind really like on working on memories and thoughts he had strictly labeled as forbidden. Despite the fact that he's already found out about the sort of foul play behind his parent's death, although he's still secretly working on it.

Hio Shizuka is a powerful Pureblood; that is a fact. Zero Kiryuu _almost_ killed Hio Shizuka; that is a fact as well. Now, if someone like him who was only rank as the twenty third back then could hurt Shizuka that much, how come that his father, who was currently _number one_ back then, and his mother, who was rank eight back then too, died in her hands?

His memory about it was still foggy as well as the fact that he forbade himself from remembering his parent's death. But he is sure now that even a Pureblood like Shizuka couldn't possible handle his parents _alone_. He is also sure that his mother could have taken care of her herself without much effort on her part. But still the death of his parents happened. And to add to his suspicion that maybe his memory and perhaps his Ichiru's too were altered.

Now, it does sound like there's something _more_ that happened on that night when his parents died. And perhaps there was that truth that's been hidden from him. But he'll find out about it soon, he'd make sure of that…

-

-

-

-

-

Shindo tiptoed out of her room, wearing an orange T-shirt with the word SWEAT printed in blue color in front and blue jogging pants with her light brown hair tied in a neat ponytail.

Truth was that she wanted to have an early exercise ahead and surprise Zero while he's on his way. Of course it wasn't really her habit to do so but yesterday she heard a group of girls whom she could have sworn are a few of Zero's most rabid fan girls that called themselves the Zero Kiryuu fanatics, gossip loudly to themselves about their plan on having an early jog with the silver haired Prefect. It didn't bother her at first but the fact that there's at least twenty—TWENTY!—girls who'd be coming and perhaps _more_ on that morning jogging was something that she couldn't simply ignore.

Of course she knew that Zero could very well protect himself but the fact there would be that many girls who would be surrounding him is a bit unnerving in her own thought. He might be a feared Vampire Hunter, but he's like a seven years old child when it comes to women and avoiding their more-than-friendly gestures towards him. Like, for example, yesterday when they were both heading for the cafeteria after she told him that she was hungry, a girl "accidentally" tripped and spilled her milk on Zero's pants—on his crotch specifically. She then wiped it with a clean cloth and, although Zero thought it was all pure accident, she couldn't help but notice how the girl's hand was pressing with a bit of too much force on his crotch. If only not for the many people who were staring—with a sly smile—Shindo could have sworn that she might've already slapped that girl unconscious.

Although she had to admit that she'd be doing it in pure jealousy and not because she'd be scolding her for her lack of manners… and the fact that the said girl was able to have a feel of Zero's manhood didn't help at all.

There was also that time during their swimming lesson when another girl tried to score on Zero. It was well known throughout the Academy that swimming is now the favorite lesson and hangout of every girl in the Academy not because they loved swimming and the view of someone swimming, but because Zero occasionally has a class there wearing only a black swimming trunks that wasn't even able to hide his sinfully hot body. That time a girl had "accidentally" lost her balance as she was passing an almost naked Zero and grabbed his trunks for support. If not only for the tight hold of his trunks on his body, Shindo could have sworn that everyone might have witnessed Zero in all his naked glory. She was against that of course, although she secretly hoped that the trunks did slide off him…

And she couldn't count the many occasions that were vaguely similar with all those that happened while Zero dismisses it as pure accident. That is why she couldn't just leave him alone like that; being too innocent to even distinguish a well intended touch from an abusive one, although the fact that he was left with the beautiful Moon Dorm Leader _alone _in a motel room and to add at the fact that she occasionally—if not always—steal a dreamy gaze at Zero which she always caught didn't quite help to ease her mind, and God only knows what Zero has done to her for her to act like that. Yes she's thankful that Zero was now a pure gentleman and not the extremely cold and strict snob that he used to be but she, in a way, wanted him to be a little more distant and alert when it comes to women who wanted to take advantage of him. It's not that she wanted it for personal benefits or jealousy—although in truth, it does—she just wanted him to be more mature when it comes to women…

A sudden image of Zero having a wet and very torrid kiss with a random girl as he fondled her whole body possessively flashed through her mind and she shook it out violently with an unmistakable blush on her face.

_'So early yet so perverted already…'_

She went down, making sure to take every step as soft as possible so as to not be heard by Zero. If she wanted to do this, she needed to have the element of surprise. She tiptoed towards the door in the back and used the faint light outside to find her way through the living room as she headed to the kitchen, making sure to avoid any obstacles that may create any unnecessary noises. If she could pull this off well she'd need to think another plan of making sure to surprise him and turn his usual path to keep him from those rabid fan girls.

The light suddenly went on, bathing the whole kitchen in light.

"Going somewhere, Shindo?" Zero coldly asked her as he placed the cup of coffee he was drinking on the table.

_'So much for surprise…'_

She stared at him dumbly as he stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She smiled brightly at him but he only responded with a tilt of his head as his questioning gaze remained on her. She looked down and fidgeted with her fingers as she thought a very good reason to give him. But knowing Zero, he'd easily read her like an open notebook.

"Well?"

She scratched the tip of her nose as she smiled nervously, making sure to avoid eye contact with him.

"I… uh…. thought about having an early exercise because… uhm… uh, well, I wasn't able to have enough exercise these past few days so…"

Zero let out a small sigh as he shook his head and took a quick sip from his coffee.

"I don't think I get your drift."

Shindo stared at him straight in the eyes. It was obvious that she couldn't possibly hide anything from him.

"Okay, I admit." She said with a twist of her mouth. "I wanted to surprise you and have a jog with you."

She was now blushing heatedly. It's strange how he's able to make her act like this with just a simple stare at her. Perhaps she's just too in love with him to hide even a small bit of secret from him. She then looks away, still feeling his eyes intently observing her like a priceless paint.

"You know you could have just said that to me last night." He said as he stood up from his seat and walked towards her. "You sure you could follow up with me?"

She fixed the tip of her spectacles with a shy smile as she looked up at him as he placed his hand on his hips.

"I-I could try…"

He grabbed her hand and covered it with his larger and warmer ones as he led her outside. The sun was only starting to rise on the east horizon, bathing the whole academy in a somewhat very faint light. Shindo only continued to stare down at her hand as Zero led her towards the bricked road. She's supposed to be thinking of keeping away Zero from those crazed girls, not enjoying the pleasantly warm hands of his on hers.

"Are—aren't we going to have some stretching first?" she meekly asked him.

"Of course we would." He said without looking at her. "Lead."

"M-me? Is it me?" she asked him with a point of her finger on herself. "You want me to lead the stretching?"

"Yes." He said as he gave out a faint yawn. "You said you wanted to jog with me, right?"

She scratched the back of her head with a small frown.

"Er… okay." She said as she began to stretch her waist while Zero imitated her.

She began stretch every part of her body while Zero simply followed, imitating her every move with ease as their warm-up continued. Although she didn't miss the parts where Zero would smile faintly every time she'd fail to reach any part of her body like for example, her toes. She immediately stopped and glared at him as he looked back at her innocently.

"What?" he asked her.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked him with raised brows.

"No." he flatly said. "Why would I be?"

"Because," her brows wrinkled. "Because you were smiling… I saw that."

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked her nonchalantly as he started to walk away from her.

"Well," she started to follow him as well. "I felt like you found my warm-up to be funny. That's a little bit insulting you know?"

He looked at her and saw the small glare she was giving him and shrugs at her as he jogs slowly so that she could follow his pace. Seeing that she did look pissed, he looked away and concentrated on his path instead.

"Whatever you say…"

"Uhuh..." Shindo followed his pace as well, noticing that he was slowing on purpose so she could keep up with him.

Shindo stared around her warily. There were now nearing at the Girl's Dormitory and there's a big chance they'll be joined by those fan girls. She just wished that Sayori would be able to get ahead of those girls and join them. That way at least they could cover both of Zero's side from them. She looked at Zero and noticed that he didn't seem to care if there would be more people who'd join them and let out a small sigh.

_'He is too innocent, really …'_

Right then, she saw Sayori wearing a peach colored T-shirt with her hair tied into twin pigtails was standing under a maple tree as she waved at them. She smiled back, happy that she came before those fan girls. She then ran towards and joins the jog with them.

"Good morning Shindo-chan and you too, Zero-kun." She greeted with a smile.

Zero only grunted while Shindo beamed at her.

"Good morning too Sayori." She said with a smile, happy that she accepted her request.

Shindo then transferred her position so that she was jogging on Zero's right while Sayori stayed on his left as she gave her a questioning gaze but she only responded with a pleading look and so she just kept quite while they continued with their slow jog.

Just when she thought that things were going well, the dreaded thing that she was expecting happened. The girls that she heard would go along with Zero's jog came following them. She looked back and was shocked to see that there were at least thirty of them following Zero's trail. And soon enough they got close until she could practically hear their whispers and giggles.

"Did you invite them too?" Zero asked her nonchalantly without removing his eyes on the road.

_'No. I didn't invite those Zero-hungry monsters…'_

"Would you mind if we go faster instead?" Shindo asked him.

"Okay." He said as he quickened his pace.

Everyone then begun to follow him, their jog turning into a sprint as they try to keep up with him. Shindo thought that it would be her advantage since she was a fast runner despite her fragile build and it seemed that Sayori too as they followed Zero's back but it would seem that his suitors wouldn't give up as well as they gave their best too.

Although in the end, they regret ever challenging him as they were all left desperately seeking for breath after they practically ran around the whole Academy grounds and stopped near the benches on the corner of the wide, football field while Zero was there on the corner as he did inhuman amounts of push-ups, squat-thrusts, sit-ups and many more. It was obvious that she forgot that Zero was not even comparable to being human with that stamina and strength that he has. And even if he was compared to a vampire, it was still obvious that Zero's still ahead by a large margin.

Shindo sat beside Sayori who was also gasping for breath along with the others and let out a long exhale of breath as she wiped some large droplets of sweat that fell on her glasses. She then swallowed her saliva. She should really have brought a bottle of water. She then looked at her right as Zero approached them.

He slowly removed his sweat-drenched shirt and wiped it around his body while everyone stared at him as though in a trance.

Shindo gulped. She _really_ needs a _lot_ of water right _now_….

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yagari let out a discontented sigh as he read the report about Zero's last mission, especially how their suspect named Lei Ming ended up with a bullet passing through his head and how Zero—once again—went on a killing streak.

He threw the brown folder back on the table as he took a leisurely sip on his coffee and gave Cross who was currently cooking fried bacons, an accusing look on his back.

"Zero's mission was supposed to be information gathering and assassination… not _demolition_." Yagari said as he looked down at the picture of the Mendez household _after_ the fight between Zero and Lei Ming and his men. "And would you believe how expensive the damage he had caused and would need repair from both the Council and Association?"

Cross looked back at him over his shoulder and let out a small chuckle.

"Looks like he's rubbed you in the wrong place again." He said as he continued with his cooking.

"Of course I should be mad!" he picked up the pictures of Lei Ming and his men's corpses before they got collected by the Council for identity confirmation. "I told him not to go Silver Knight again but looked at what he's done." He tossed a picture after picture on the table. "His partner was only able to take one down while the rest came to his cruel hands resulting in us having two gutted men, one skewered guy, _seven_ beheaded men and Lei Ming with a bullet through his head."

"Well… I once told Zero that a vampire's weak spot is its head." Cross said with a shrug.

Yagari gave him an accusing look.

"Yeah? Well I think your adopted son's overdoing your suggestion a _little_ bit." He sarcastically said.

"You can't blame Zero; he's just too used to those kinds missions nowadays…"

"Missions where he doesn't leave even just one survivor? Or those where he got a little bit…uhm… what do they call this? _Carried away_?" he said with a shook of his head. "Sometimes I wonder if what he had become; a knight or a monster?"

Cross placed the cooked bacon on top of table along with the dishes he had cooked and sat opposite him after turning the TV on to watch the morning news.

"Although we couldn't deny how good he had become with his missions." He said as placed his gaze on the news anchor as he discussed about the weather. "I mean, our senior investigators were practically impressed after learning that Zero had cracked the mystery of the very wanted man named Lei Ming and the mysterious murderer of Ivory city in just a day whereas it took them years to do so and still failed while he had—well you know what happened after that."

Yagari nodded in agreement as he placed his mug down.

"Actually I'm impressed myself." He said with a smile. "You won't believe how funny it was to see the Council and Association members' face after hearing about the impressive results of Zero's last mission. It was priceless." He chuckled. "Once again the kid proved those who underestimated him to be dead wrong with their stinky assumptions."

"About his partner, Emily Kazuma…" Cross begun.

"What about her?"

"There had been rumors about her spying on Zero for Kaname Kuran." He thoughtfully said. "Of course I'm not sure about this but we couldn't deny the possibility of it being true."

Yagari let out a humorless smile.

"If it's true I am sure Kuran would want her to watch Zero's movement in case he does something suspicious that may harm his beloved fiancée." Yagari stared at the TV as a commercial about cigarettes appeared. "And we could add that he may also want to confirm if Zero and the Silver Knight are one."

"I think it would be a bad move for him." Cross on the bacon he had just cooked. "We both know that Zero desires to kill Kaname and if ever he founds out that he is the Silver Knight, I would assume that he'd do something about it and well, I guess that would be the excuse that Zero was patiently waiting for and would draw blood at the first chance he could see… or maybe not, seeing that he probably wouldn't care at all as long as it's related with Yuuki. After all, even if he hides it pretty well to the others, all that he wanted was for Yuuki to be happy and killing Kaname would sabotage the work that he had done for her so far…"

"You know, understanding the kid's way of thinking can be worse than solving a very difficult math problem with your eyes closed." Yagari said with a crooked smile. "He could be a complete stranger sometimes..."

"I guess that's what happens when he receives two mentors at the same time."

"I'm still bothered about that Emily Kazuma though." Yagari sipped his coffee. "She might have already known about Zero's secret and there's also the fact that it is not only Kaname that may know."

"Emily-chan's a smart girl and she indeed might have already known." Cross said with a nod. "But I don't think she'll tell anyone else because, as far as I know, her loyalty belongs to Kaname. And Zero might have already found out about her spying on him but, well again, he just couldn't care less at all."

"He's being too careless with himself although I would assume that's his way of looking for thrill in his life." Yagari said with a discontented sigh.

"He _is _Gabriel's son after all." Cross said with a smile.

Yagari scoffed at him and turned his gaze on the TV while Cross went to the door after seeing Zero approaching with a sleeping Shindo on his back while Sayori followed beside him.

"Good morning Sayori-chan!" Cross greeted her while she responded with a smile and then turned his gaze on Shindo. "What happened to her?"

"Got a little too much after challenging me on a race." Zero said as he headed for the sofa.

Zero removed her from her comfortable place on his back, causing her to give out an unconscious whimper of protest as he placed her on the sofa. He then took her glasses off and then removed his shirt as he placed it just on top of Shindo's head. Sayori smiled faintly after seeing Shindo as she unconsciously snuggled closer to Zero's shirt and let out a contented sigh in her sleep. Zero on the other hand went upstairs to get a fresh shirt to put on while Cross ushered Sayori to sit down with them.

"I just came here to ask about the new volumes of books that the Literature Club was asking a few days ago." She said as she took a seat beside Yagari.

"Ah, those books?" Cross said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Good thing you reminded me. I receive a call from the publishers that it was now ready to be taken from their bookstores but I don't think I've told someone to fetch it yet."

"I'd volunteer." Sayori said with a smile.

"Are you sure dear? The bookstore we're talking about is located is in Capulet City… that's about more than hour ride from here." He asked her with a tilt of his head.

"It's okay." She answered with a smile. "I'm a member of Literature Club too so it's my responsibility to make sure that it arrives here in good condition."

"But it's a large box full of those books. I don't think you'd be able to carry it alone."

"I'll bring Zero-kun then."

"Hey! Don't decide on your own without asking me first okay?" Zero said as he went down, now wearing a red T-shirt and black cargo pants. "You haven't even asked me yet."

"If I did, would you go and help me then?" she asked him.

"No." he flatly said as he sat down opposite her.

Sayori looked at him revoltingly while Zero ignored her as he begun with his breakfast.

"You know Zero, if a young lady asks you a small favor politely, the least you could for her is to grant that." Yagari said as he removed his gaze on the TV.

"Do we have to go back to those be-a-gentleman-to-every-woman-you-meet lessons, Sensei?" Zero asked him with raised brows. "I thought you've said before that I'm a very dangerous man for a woman to be associating with?"

"Well I said that before but, you won't just let a vulnerable young woman to be left alone in that large city, won't you?" he asked him with a sly smile. "Besides, it is your _responsibility_ to keep the students safe, am I right?"

"Why don't _you_ go with her instead?" he suggested at him dryly.

"You're the Prefect. That's your _responsibility_."

Zero scoffed at him as he bit the toasted bread in his hand roughly.

"Fine." He said in resignation. "Geez, why do you _always_ have to use that word against me? Seriously, you and Kaito are eerily familiar in almost all creepy ways."

"Now that's my apprentice." He said with a smile.

Sayori giggled as she watched Yagari make several attempts to ruffle Zero's silver hair across the table to which he avoided easily time after time.

-

-

-

-

-

"Lady Kazuma, it's time for you to sleep." Alexis said from the corner of the room.

"Alright." She said as she removed her gaze from the window where she stood after seeing Zero pass for his usual morning exercise. "Are the rest inside their room now?"

"Yes, my Lady." She said with a slight bow. "I've already checked them all."

"Very good." She said as she went to her bed. "You could take your rest as well."

"I will." She said as she headed for the door. "Have a pleasant dream, my Lady." She then closed the door.

Alexis Borohmir is a young woman of loyalty to her master. Being that, Emily's parents had ordered her to keep a good watch on her and keep dangers at bay. She had been with Emily long enough to learn every little mannerisms that she has. Like how she'd pout cutely when annoyed, or how she'd giggle secretly when she's happy or how she'd act roughly to a person she actually likes. These were just small mannerisms she observed on her but Emily only showed these when she's not in front of her overly strict parents, especially her father. She had witnessed how she was molded into a very fine young lady that everyone should respect and should stand up on their reputation as being a family of such respected bloodline.

She witnessed how Emily was treated practically like a princess by the people around her. Her parents were after all, one of the richest clan in the vampire community. She also saw how she acted around them like a very well-educated young lady with such fragile personality like a breakable glass. She had also seen how she changed boyfriends after boyfriends like how a girl would change clothes. She was never romantic with them, cold even as though they were only in a relationship by name. She also saw how she would smile when she's around these people.

But Alexis knew too well.

She was not happy. Not even the least bit.

But things seem to have changed after she was transferred here in Cross Academy, specifically, after she had met the silver haired Prefect named Zero Kiryuu.

People had always treated her with respect, even fear sometimes after knowing her background and seeing how she carried herself so well in front of so many people even with Kuran Kaname or how she easily shows such air of royalty. But Zero was a different case… a very different case indeed. He always acted differently from others.

When people give her a look of awe for her beauty, Zero would look in the opposite way, finding a nest full chirping sparrows to be more interesting than her. When people give her praises even just simply to get her attention, Zero would simply scoff, insult her even, for annoying him. When people greets her when she passes the large gate during class exchange, Zero would practically ignore her, giving his attention on the female Prefect who was busy guarding her lane instead. When people admired her beauty and voice during her speech as the newly placed Moon Dorm Leader, Zero would instead stare from the corner of his eyes at the female Prefect with long, light brown hair tied in a neat ponytail by an orange hair band and round spectacles on her nose as though seeing a hidden beauty that only he could see. When people treated her with respect, Zero would treat her like any other student as though her fame and family status didn't exist at all.

It was perhaps Zero's uniqueness that has drawn her interest towards him.

Of course she couldn't blame her for having interest with the aloof and stoic Prefect. He was a man who was impressive in every aspect, almost perfect even. He's on the top list of the brightest minds of both the Day Class and Night Class. He's one of the people who could exceed anybody's expectations in sports. He's a man known to be good at practically in almost everything that he does. Not to mention that he's hot; she herself witnessed that in personal after all.

And as days passed, she couldn't help but noticed how her Lady Kazuma would stare dreamily at the silver haired Prefect. Of course she had caught several of the Night Class girls stealing longing glances at Zero but, she wasn't expecting her master whom she had labeled as an Ice Queen to do the same, no matter how secret it was. Her Lady Kazuma was known to make boys chase after her like hungry dogs but she wasn't expecting her to act like one. She never did expect that Zero Kiyuu would have such intense effect on her master to be honest.

But it seemed that the symptom she was seeing with her master had grown worse after she came home after she had finished her mission with Zero. She couldn't forget how she would smile dreamily the night before she went on their mission as though anticipating such great experience from it and how she smelled entirely like Kiryuu. In fact, all of Zero's scent was all over her after she arrived and how she took care of that white T-shirt that was owned by Zero as though it was something extremely valuable for her. She also noticed a lot of changes with her master especially on how she treated Zero unlike anybody else.

Her master was known to be a gentle and warm person that socializes with others with practiced femininity but she had witnessed how different she was when she's in front of Zero. Her master was not a person who usually swears because of her parents' strict rules on her but she could see that she was giving him all the bad mouthing that she had ever heard and existed. She never did acted rough towards other but he was an exception to that rule as he was always receiving insults and threatening from her although Alexis was very amazed on how he was able to handle it and couldn't even care at all at whatever verbal offense she throws at him as he would practically ignore it.

Alexis couldn't miss the fact that her master acted more like herself when she's in front of the silver haired Prefect, void of any pretentious emotions, acts and smiles.

She watched as her master prepares for each day with an air of a secret yet pleasant anticipation that she'll soon meet the silver haired Prefect. She knew of course that it was wrong for her master to feel such emotion towards him, seeing that he was supposed to be their enemy that they are spying at for Kaname but she let her be for she knew that for the first time, her master was actually happy and had always worn a true smile on her face.

But for how long she is going to be in that cloud of happiness, that she couldn't tell. She just wished that her master could make the most out of it while it's still there…

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Why on Dracula's beard, did you do that, huh? Yuuki!? Were you out of your frickin empty mind!?" Aidou asked her incredulously as they went out of the manor house owned by the Pureblood named Isayah.

Yuuki pouted at him from the corner of her eyes as they walked back towards the town. He had been weirdly quite the whole time in the train and she felt that he was only buying some time to give her some outburst at what she's done. And now after getting off the train, he had just begun the probably long hours of sermon on her.

"Please Aidou-senpai, I don't want to hear anything about it, okay?" she said with a frown. "You heard what I said at him, I don't think I need the initiative to give you more explanations."

"I beg to disagree." He sternly said. "Do you have any idea how serious what you said to him was?"

"Of course I know." She nonchalantly said as she took a large bite on the chicken sandwich she was holding that she bought on the food cart that had passed, causing a lot of mayonnaise to spurt out unto her face to which she carelessly wiped with her pink handkerchief.

"You do, huh?" he sarcastically said with raised brows at her.

Yuuki suddenly stopped and sat on the empty bench on the park that they were passing and silently finished her food. Aidou stood in front of her as he placed his hands on his hips and sighed. He then turned around and went on a nearby phone booth. After a few minutes he came and sat beside Yuuki who was silently watching the activity around her; kids playing, families having picnics, people taking a rest under the shades of trees and lovers having a date.

"I only did what I think was right." She quietly said as she stared down at her boots. "I didn't want anyone getting hurt or worst, dying because of a Pureblood's fate. I know that despite the immortality that we have and even if thousands of years passed, the day would still come that we would lose our interest to continue living. I have fate that it wouldn't happen to me for as long Kaname would be there with me but I couldn't say the same with the others." She grasps her shoulder bag where she had placed the Artemis in. "So if that time comes when they wanted to die, I wanted to be the one to do that and help them. I just wanted to help them, that is all."

Aidou let out a small sigh as he shook his head.

"I understand what you wanted to do but, why do you have to put yourself in the trouble of ending their existence? I mean, you Purebloods are considered as priceless relics by the Council and even if you committed so many unforgivable sins, the Council still wouldn't lay a finger on you. They still wouldn't do anything because they know they're powerless to stop you and would simply pardon you like a child who had made mistake." He brushed the side of his blonde hair back. "My point here is that you and the Council wouldn't be able to do anything about the other Purebloods… but the Hunters could. It is only the Hunter Association that the Purebloods fear because they knew very well that they could kill them. So you need not to bother yourself with those, just let the Hunters take care of it."

"But there's a possibility of the peace that Kaname had worked for to be ruined." Yuuki reasoned. "I don't want that to happen."

Aidou pondered about that for a moment.

"But do you realize that the Council is very against the idea of a Pureblood being killed, even if it's in the hand of another Pureblood?"

"It doesn't matter." She said. "No one would know except for the other Purebloods themselves."

"I'm guessing that it's not only Isayah-sama that you're going to talk with, huh?" he asked her.

"Yes."

Aidou closed his eyes and let out a disgruntled sigh as he shook his head.

"I guess I couldn't do anything about it then." He said as he stared at the road ahead. "If Kaname-sama wanted to, he would've already stopped you… but he didn't. I guess that means I should put my nose out of it. But either way, we're still going home and I already phoned Kain to fetch us with a car and he's probably on his way here."

Yuuki simply nodded and stared curiously at the activities going on around her, glad that she's finally out of the Kuran manor that she's been locked in for more than a year. She inhaled the air greedily, feeling slightly estrange of the fact that she's finally out. And then she suddenly realized that all this time, she would have felt like a prisoner in the Kuran manor if not only for the people that surrounded her that kept loneliness and sadness at bay.

Loneliness… Sadness…

Didn't she really felt those even with all those people surrounding her? She gave it a thought… despite the fact that she already knows the answer. Always did, she just couldn't acknowledge it for the fear that it might grow, that it might consume her dreams again of thoughts and memories of _him_. The man that despite her best effort to forget with the help from Kaname's love, just kept on coming back… haunting her with memories and visions of his love, love she had forced to believe to be only but affection of a brother to his sister.

Little did she know and ignorant she was that it was more than that. No, much, much _more_ than that.

She knew that she was insensitive and clueless of Zero's thoughts and emotions but she was sure that the affection that he was giving her was completely void of any intimacy—or so she forced herself to be believe. She couldn't deny that there were times that she really thought that he was being intimate with her, only to be pushed away or be left alone to ponder what it was about.

Like how one time, he had _almost_ kissed her, his lips only an inch from her trembling ones.

But he only dismissed it as an after-effect of a bad dream… kissing her was a bad dream…

She would have thought it was funny if not only for the fact that it indeed made sense. He might have had a premonition about her… about her being a Pureblood. And that's probably why he had been pushing her towards Kaname because he, he'd always knew, that the place that she belongs is with Kaname who could be with her for eternity.

She sardonically laughed inside her mind at the thought about the past. In the past where both Kaname and her would be intimate with each other, not minding that Zero was just there, silently standing on the side because she thought this was what he wanted for her.

Little did she know that Zero was actually burning in pain inside in seeing her happy with another man, despite the fact that it was also his fault. But that's Zero, a person who is willing to give up his own happiness for the sake of other even if it caused him pain. He's been like that and perhaps forever will, always prioritizing others instead of himself.

Only after giving her his parting kiss did she realize that all this time, Zero was in love with her… and so was she…

"I heard from the people here that there's going to be a grandiose wedding that's going to happen in that church." Aidou said as he nodded towards the large cathedral not far from them.

Yuuki looked up and stared curiously at it.

"So… who's going to be the bride?" she asked.

"I don't know her name though." He said with a shrug. "But I do know that the groom would be the guy named Paul Flints… probably the richest vampire around here."

"He is?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is." He said with a quirked brow. "I've only met him twice but I could already tell that he's such an arrogant man and so full of himself as though the world revolves around him."

"You don't like him, Senpai?"

"The only one who'd like that guy would be his numerous bodyguards whom he paid to follow him like dogs." He said with a shook of his head. "I'm very amazed how Kaname-sama was able to talk with him without being pissed off like the rest of the Council members. I mean, he really likes to get things the way he wanted it and wouldn't stop unless he achieves it. He's got guts… but that's also the reason why people don't like him. I just hope her bride rejects him in front of the public… although since it's literally a shotgun-wedding, it'll be like suicide on her part…"

Yuuki smiled as she stared at the cathedral and wondered if her wedding day would be as grandiose as that. She closed her eyes and imagined herself walking towards the aisle on her wedding day but frowned as his groom seemed to be a faceless shadow waiting for her. She shook her head and dismissed the thought when her stomach made a familiar rumble. Hearing that, Aidou turned to her with raised brows.

"Don't tell me you're still hungry?" he asked her.

Yuuki gave him an embarrassed smile as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ehe, he, he… just a little." Her stomach rumble again although louder this time. "Okay, so maybe I really am."

Aidou let out a small sigh and shook his head.

"You really have a healthy appetite don't you?" he said as he stood up and stared at the surrounding establishments and found a nice looking restaurant with the name Forks 'n Spoons on its signboard. "Well I'd just phone Kain again to meet us there while we waited." He said as he grimly thought about how light his wallet would be after feeding her.

Everyone who knows Yuuki wouldn't miss the fact that she has monstrous appetite that could rival three, fully-grown men.

"Yes! Senpai's paying the bill!" she exclaimed happily.

"Will you cut that out!?" he said in annoyance. "God, if only you weren't Kaname-sama's sister…"

"Winner!" Yuuki replied with a peace sign at him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Zero placed the book back on its place after reading its summary on its back page and looked beside him as Shindo and Sayori giggled with each other as they picked another book which, on his unmistakable guest, was another romance novel written by another God-knows-who author. He quietly went to the corner of the bookstore where stacks of old, unpopular books were neatly placed upon each other. Based on the dust that had accumulated on top of them, he could guess that it didn't really quite attract any readers to look upon the piles. He picked a gray, hard bounded book with the title of Wolf Pass written in red on it along with a large cross-hair on its corner and opened it, the dust greeting his face as he moved it away from him and closed it and read the back for its summary without interest.

Supposedly, he was only to drive and accompany Sayori to Capulet city to get the books for the Literature club but things got a _little_ out of hand after Shindo pleaded him to take her with them. Of course his reply was no but she kept on insisting that she was also a member of Literature club and has rights to be with them. Sayori agreed with her and Zero was only left to give them a shrug of yes so that they could just stop pestering him.

But just when he thought that things would be smooth, the two just started to act like newly-freed prisoners as they visited shop after shop around the city which left Zero with a lot of bags of items that the two bought. Zero that time kept on wishing that they could get into that bookstore and get that package so that they could finally go home. But even as they arrived and took the package back to their car, the two still decided to come back inside the bookstore to buy a book or two for themselves and he was forced to accompany them once again.

Like as if they haven't bought much items to fill the back of the car…

Well at least they were happy… especially at those times when they both took turns in dressing him up inside those clothes stores.

Zero waved the dust off his nose and thought about buying the book he was holding to at least give it a chance to be read by someone and not be left here in the corner, unnoticed and unattended by anyone. He went to the female cashier who blushed immediately after seeing him. He gave it to her and she took it with their hands brushing against each other to which she did on purpose, but he didn't say anything and dismissed it. He gave her the money after seeing the amount and she gave him the change, but not before writing something on the paper bill. He took it and saw that it was her phone number. Zero looked at her questioningly but she only answered with a seductive wink and a call-me sign at him to which he replied with an uncomfortable nod before telling the two that he'd be waiting outside and then walking out just beside the bookstore.

Zero went to the bench on the side and placed himself comfortably as he placed the small book that he bought inside his coat, thinking of reading it when he couldn't sleep on his bed instead. He quietly stared at the sidewalk as people passed towards their own destinations. He looked up at the sun and thought that it was already a little pass noon. He looked down again and saw that a handsome man with green eyes and messy brown hair was staring intently at him.

Zero tilted his head on the side and gave him a questioning gaze.

"May I help you?" he asked him.

"Are you Kiryuu Zero?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"The Vampire Hunter?" he asked him again.

"What do you want?" he asked him suspiciously.

He sat down beside him and looked at him eagerly while Zero coldly stared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"I needed to ask you a favor and I know that it is only you that could help me." He said.

"Do you want me to kill vampire?"

"No… it is not." He said with downcast eyes.

"Then I am afraid I couldn't help you." He said without looking at him.

"Please!! I beg you. You're the only one who could help me!" he said in a pleading tone at him but Zero seemed to be not interested. "At least please, hear me out."

Zero gave it a thought as he rested his arms on the bench.

"Alright… what is it."

"My fiancée was forced into a marriage with another man because she wanted to help me." He began. "She needed money so that I could get treated of my sickness and the only way that she could have it in the quickest manner was to accept the offer of her vampire suitor. The deal was that he'd financially help me in getting well… but in exchange, she is going to marry him. She… accepted it… without telling me of her plan. It was already too late when I've found out. Filomena… is going to marry him tomorrow."

"Well that's quite tragic." He nonchalantly said. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Please! I beg you! Save her! I… I don't want her to be in an inescapable situation she didn't wish for."

But Zero only shook his head.

"I'm a Vampire Hunter." He said, emphasizing his point. "Not a wedding crasher."

"But you're the only one who could help me!" he took the gold ring on his finger and placed it in his hand. "I know that I don't have anything important or valuable so… please, just take this as a payment."

Zero looked down at the gold ring and saw the name of Filomena and Jake sculpted inside it. It was obvious that it was their engagement ring and he couldn't simply take it away. He immediately looked up at him.

"Hey, I couldn't take—"

But he was suddenly gone. He stood up and looked around but didn't see any sign of him.

"Zero?"

He turned around and saw that it was Shindo along with Sayori, both holding their own books.

"Is something wrong?" Sayori asked in concern. "You seemed to be looking for something."

"It was…" Zero looked behind him and returned his gaze at them. "It was nothing."

Shindo and Sayori stared at each other and shrugged as they went to their car while Zero stared at his hand where the ring sparkled lightly and placed it inside his pocket as he went to the driver's seat while the two sat on the back.

"Is there anything else that you might have forgotten?" he asked at the two as he stared at the front mirror.

"Lunch!" they both said.

"Lunch." he weakly said as he started the engine. "I just hope we could finally go home after this."

They had left and looked for a good place to eat while the thought about that mysterious man and his request swam around Zero's head…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Do you have a black hole inside your gut or what?" Aidou asked Yuuki after she finished her fifth plate.

Yuuki burped softly under her hand as she smiled brightly at the two. Kain on the other merely smiled amusingly at her as he drank from his cup of coffee after arriving just when Yuuki was halfway through her vigorous meal.

"I got hungry from our walks Senpai!" she reasoned with a frown. "Besides, Kaname doesn't take me to eat outside."

"I wonder why." He sarcastically said as he stared down at the empty plates around the table.

But Yuuki didn't seem to hear him as she finished her strawberry sundae. Aidou shook his head as he looked at her and concluded without a doubt that her appetite is beyond abnormal. It also amazed him how, despite the amount of food she eats, she didn't seem to be getting fat at all. He concluded that maybe because she was just too energetic… even when she was still locked up inside the Kuran manor, it still didn't stop her although Kaname's strict rules and Ruka's lessons lessened it a little bit.

"Was it okay for you to leave Kaname-sama?" he asked Kain.

"It was fine, Hanabusa." He said as he placed his cup of coffee down. "As matter of fact, it was him who told me to fetch the both of you here after you called."

"Kaname did?" Yuuki asked with the cream smothering around her face as Aidou gave her a discontented smile.

"Yes, he did." He said with a smile. "By the way, what were the two of you doing here?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Aidou said.

Kain merely shrugged as he resumed drinking his coffee as Yuuki stood up.

"I'm just going to the washroom to clean up a bit." She said as she walked away.

"You should be." Aidou said.

Aidou followed Yuuki with his eyes until she turned towards the washroom and disappeared inside the washroom. He then looked down at his vanilla ice cream and thought about finishing it when the door of the restaurant opened, revealing two familiar scent at him. Kain and Aidou looked up and saw that it was Sayori along with the girl whom they had heard to be the new Cross Academy Prefect. Aidou was about to stand up to greet them when the door opened again, causing the two vampires to stand up from their seat in panic alarm.

It was Kiryuu Zero.

Zero, feeling a familiar gaze looking at him, turned his head to find the two familiar vampires as they watched him with widen eyes. Zero ignored them as he followed the two who decided to have a takeout instead. Whatever they were doing here didn't concern him anymore for he was not here for any Association duty or business. Zero stayed at the back of the two as they asked what he would want to eat to which he answered with a yes, not really caring if whatever they choose. The two, realizing that Zero was not interested as to whatever they choose, decided to ask the man behind the counter what their food specialty was instead.

"I'll just go to the washroom." He excused as the two nodded.

Yuuki was wiping her face with her pink handkerchief and was not looking at her path when she bumped hard at someone, causing her to fall back. But the person was quick enough to catch her as he grabbed her waist with his left hand and her back with his right hand. She slowly opened her eyes, only to meet a very familiar set of velvet blue eyes looking down at her with the same surprise just like her.

Eyes that had visited her dreams without fail…

"Z-Zero?"

_'Yuuki!?'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

**To be continued…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Author's Note:**

I was supposed to have another triple update but I decided to build some hype around it instead. Well, most of you didn't expect the two meeting again, huh?

What happens next? Well I guess you have to wait... so while you're doing that you could, at the very least, review.

It would really help me and that's just a simple favor that I'm asking from you because, well, it's not easy to be a fiction writer... so I say.


	16. Extra Chapter: Rejection

**Author's Note:**

I am very sorry for the late updates, our finals are finally here and so I have to concentrate with my studies. But despite my hectic schedule, I was still able to type for the update. I just hope you enjoy it and please feel free to submit your reviews.

I decided to answer some of your questions again:

**Zero being OOC:**

I know I lot of you people are wondering why is it that Zero seemed a little bit out of character compared to the manga and the anime, but I have an answer for it. The Zero that I portray here is a mixed of the past and present Zeros. Meaning, he has the personality of both Zero _before_ his family is killed and _after _Yuuki had left him. He has more control with his anger and hatred, keeping his negative outlook with the people he dislikes to himself as well as showing a little bit of warmth towards the people he likes other than Yuuki. This little change in him had been caused by the trainings that he had undergone with the tutelage of Yagari and Cross in curing his trauma.

**More YuukixZero moments:**

I understand your desires to read more about the ruined romance between Zero and Yuuki but, as much as I wanted to, the story plot hinders it. As you should know, both of them are still trying to avoid each other with intent of not disturbing the real life that they had taken. So please understand that I _still_ can't do it until the later chapters and especially now since there are a lot of ladies that are vying for his attention, that is why I have the extra chapter to somehow…er… _quench _those desires of yours.

**Less ShindoxZero moments:**

This one had bothered me a little because of the feedbacks that some of you had given me. I just realized that a lot of you readers have the close-minded outlooks in regards with Zero's relationship with Yuuki in the sense that you don't want him ending with another girl other than her. I must say that it is not right for you to have those thoughts because Matsuri Hino _might_ actually decide of Zero not ending with her or worse, one of them actually dying. It is not good to assume the ending of something that is just beginning. And with Shindo, there is a good reason why I'm putting her on the spotlight next to Yuuki that you all would eventually understand so please bear with it for little longer. Speaking of Shindo, I just read in wiki while I'm doing some character study that Shindo's full name is actually Nadashiko Shindo. I almost decided to follow through when I read that it could be edited by readers so there's a big chance that it could be a fraud and besides, I think I like Miyamoto better. The funny thing about it is that I learned about it when I was using a computer in the library and I actually verbally reacted—loudly. Imagine saying "Oh shit!" inside a quite library and everyone staring at you for that… yeah, I know…

Let's start with the story.

-

-

-

-

-

**Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me. Matsuri Hino's…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**Rejection**

**

* * *

  
**

-

-

-

-

-

The Day Class girls begun to scream as the Night Class passed after the gates of their dorm were opened. Yuuki and I begun our daily routine of keeping the fanatical students out of the line so the Night Class could get to their class without problem… tsk, like I'd care even they got rammed by an eight-wheeler truck and have their guts spilled all over the road… now that I think about it, I may at least give them a sadistic smile as I watched their body rot like a road kill… Anyway, things got a little bit in control after that St. Whatever yesterday. I don't even have the faintest idea why those people give these gutless bats chocolates. I bet if they present their warm pulse to them then that would be the time they would be ecstatic about a gift given to them. They don't give a damn about a painstakingly wrapped chocolate bar. They're vampires! They'd accept it even if you dropped it on the floor as long as it's blood!

Well… like hell I'd tell these naïve Day Class students, I'd let them discover that the hard way…

Back to work. I always wondered how she _always_ fail to keep her lane in check when it was always she who would raise her voice at them as though she was talking to someone who's deaf… and to think that they treat her the same. Is it really that hard? I mean all I do is just stare at them… well, okay so I do glare at them at times but still! It's not that hard, right? I looked at her and sighed to myself.

I guess not everyone could be that intimidating especially with that size and cuteness of hers…

What am I saying? Maybe I should concentrate on my lane instead than think of these useless stuffs. I look at the Night Class students coldly. Why is it that even though I see them everyday, I couldn't still discover why the hell they walk like lumbering jackasses? Haven't they heard the action called double-time? Really, I don't know if they were just insensitive like Yuuki or were they just born lazy? Haven't they noticed that they're about to be trampled by their crazed fans?

I guess they _do_ like it when they're receiving the lion's share of attention.

My eyes travel towards the bastard… Kuran.

I don't know why, but seeing him alone is enough to boil my blood like a broth. Although, it is hard for me to admit that it has something with Yuuki having a BIG crush on her. Of course I couldn't acknowledge it but, it is the truth. Honestly, I get pissed off whenever I see her talking to that leech. Call me paranoid or possessive but, you couldn't change the fact that that is what I really feel. I won't accept it but I already thought about a name of it.

A stupid, unrequited love, that's what.

And now, seeing that the leech actually stopped to talk and her, forgetting all about her responsibility as the Prefect of this Academy, to talk back, I could already discern this almost alien thing that is wriggling madly in my chest. I never thought I'd be having it but, ever since I saw the closeness of the two, I think it begun to grow like a hibernating seed that had tasted water.

Jealousy…

I, of all the damn people in this world, felt _this _towards them. It makes me sick just to think about it but, it is—as usual—the truth. I really would like to blame her for making me feel this way, of making me soft just with her eyes or taming me just with that smile. But I guess the one to be truly blamed is me for allowing her to freely do it. Really, I feel like a dog tied in a leash with her holding the end. She could order me whatever she wanted me to do and I'm afraid I couldn't even object.

I guess she really did tame me.

I watched how she giggled as they continued to talk and I felt my heart twitch not because she wasn't talking to me, but because she was smiling not for me. Yes… I guess I've been so accustomed to her smiles that I begun to feel so possessive with them as though it only belongs to me. Yes, it may sound selfish but, could you actually blame me?

I am, after all, undeniably in love with her.

I watched again how she smiled at him and my hand crept into my pocket to grab the small, red box that contained the pair of pearl earrings that I bought for her. I saw it one time when I accompanied her outside of the Academy to do some errands for the Chairman. We passed the jewelry shop and saw them being displayed and she immediately stuck her face on the glass just to get a better view and gasp at its beauty… as well as its price.

I don't really understand what women think about jewelries but they seemed to like them no matter how small or expensive they are.

I heard her let out a disappointed sigh as she walk away from it, muttering to herself about saving up so she could buy it one day. Of course I heard that and thought about buying it for her. That at least would assure me that I was able to give her something special… other than headaches.

I used my unused money to buy it for her. Obviously, being a Vampire Hunter is not done for free. Of course I receive payments for my dangerous jobs, and a big one on that. But I have to take a mission the day before I bought it that almost put me into trouble as my target actually dared used a stolen Hunter weapon against me. I had some minor injuries that were too hard to heal because of the effects of the weapons to a vampire which, unfortunately, is what I've become. But I guess it was all worth it so as long as I could see her smile and fulfill her wish.

Her smile… yes, I guess it is worth it.

So after we had finished our duty and were walking back home to have dinner, I mustered my guts to actually give it to her. But I was surprised to find a pair of diamond earrings dangling from her ears. Seeing that made me think how much money the buyer had spend just to have that. I already had the box in my hand when I saw them and she saw me looking at them questioningly.

"It's from Kaname-sama." She said with a smile. "He said that it was the gift in exchange for the chocolate I gave him yesterday. I thought it was too much but I didn't want him to be disappointed so I took it. They're beautiful aren't they? This is probably the best set of earrings I could ever have!"

I smiled wryly which she hadn't noticed as my grip on the small box tightened and placed it back into my pocket where it belongs.

"Yeah," I said, faking a faint smile. "It does look good on you."

My heart ached painfully as I thought about ways of disposing the earrings that were clenched by my fist while we walked back home. I just realized how incapable I am of making her happy in which Kuran does so easily. On the way home, I never dared look on those earrings.

I don't want to be reminded of my failure.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

Zero's point of view, that's what you call it, isn't it? I wanted to try this for so long but I was afraid that it may not turn out well. But in the end, I decided to give it a try so that was it. I just I hope it didn't make a bad aftertaste.


	17. Beyond Death Part II

**Author's Note:**

You would be expecting by now a numerous rants from me but I realized that no matter how many times I say or complain about having all of your reviews it still does not encourage of you people to do so. So I just thought that, for a change, I'd just stop complaining although I'm afraid you'd be expecting late updates from me because of the lack of motivations. You might actually read an updated chapter from me and leave you in a cliffhanger and then me updating it for _quite _a long time… maybe even months.

Oh yeah, I'm not joking… okay, so I am. He he he…

Please review or add me into your favorites or, better yet, recommend this story to others after you have read, it will be a big help for me.

-

-

-

-

-

**Vampire Knight's not mine; it's Matsuri Hino's.**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**Beyond Death Part II**

**

* * *

  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A few days ago…**

The Hospital has been almost empty that afternoon, save for those few nurses and doctors who were occasionally checking their patients to find out if their health status has been going fine, unlike the man with messy brown hair and beautiful green eyes who was always going from conscious to unconscious and back again. A couple of IVs were hooked to him and was connected to various machines beside his bed that he himself does not even recognize.

Jake stirred from his bed and opened one eye to look at his surrounding. He moved again but was unable to continue because of his weakened state. He felt so much like a vegetable right now as he smiled sarcastically at himself. He used to be a very healthy man but a friend named Leukemia had proven it useless against it.

He rubbed a surprisingly thin hand on his eyes as he tried to open them both. He seemed to have been transferred to a more better room since the place looked more complete with its numerous and advance structures and machines unlike his previous one which was a bit lacking since it was all that they could afford.

Filomena…

He looked at his side and saw that nobody was there beside him, making him feel more lonely and weak in his current state of degrading health. She was always there beside him all this time after his sickness went worse. She didn't dare leave him especially now that his case seemed to be hopeless.

Where is she? He needed her right now.

And, as though being answered, the door opened revealing his beautiful fiancée with her long, wavy dark hair tied in a neat ponytail and was still wearing her gray uniform from her work as a cook in a local restaurant named Forks 'n Spoons. Seeing that gave him the idea that she went here directly from her work, although he felt a bit concerned in seeing her beautiful, blue eyes that seemed to be troubled at something. But he waved it aside, thinking that it might be caused by too much stress from her work especially now since she was working harder just to give him the best care from the doctors and seeing where he is now gave him the impression that she seemed to be having success on her work. But seeing that she had to do all the work for him now made him feel terrible since it was supposed to be his responsibility to take care of her and not the other way, although seeing his situation now, he didn't seem to have any options to choose.

He looked up at her and made a huge effort to give her a pleasant smile despite the fact that he really felt horrible.

"Filomena," He weakly said in a voice that he didn't seem to recognize as his own. "Where have you been?"

Filomena didn't answer as she walked towards him, a look of hidden sadness shadowing in her blue eyes. She placed a hand on his forehead as she brushes his hair back with a smile.

"How are you feeling Jake?" she asked him.

Jake forced a pleasant smile at her again.

"Been better." He lied.

For a moment, the two stared at each other silently as though waiting for the other to say something to break the silence. Feeling uncomfortable, Jake decided to talk first.

"The nurse said that my health was improving." He said with bright smile, trying his best to sound convincing. "Although she said that there was still some little problems that they need to take care regarding my blood cells. It's not really a big deal if you'd ask me actually. By the way I was wondering why I was suddenly placed here from the room that I used to have. Do you—"

He looked up and saw that Filomena was crying.

"Filomena?" he asked in concern. "I-is something wrong? Why are you crying?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"S-sorry for what?"

She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm… I'm… going to marry… Paul."

"What!?" he asked totally confused and angry.

She didn't answer, but continued to sob on her hands instead.

"You're going to marry Paul." He said in an angry tone. "Tell me, is it because of me? Did you… did you actually accepted his offer?"

She nodded slowly.

"Damn it!" he said as he slammed his fist on his bed. "I didn't need his help! Don't you understand that? I'd rather die in this bed than accept that vampire's help. You know very well that he's tricking you into it, but why did you still accept it!?"

"I'm doing this for you." She said. "You're getting worse and worse Jake, and only Paul could help us."

"But did I ask you to do it? No! I'm the one who's sick Filomena, and that means that I have the right to decide what's going to happen to me. Not you! Don't you understand it? I'd rather have it that I suffer alone than put you into further trouble—it's your happiness were talking here."

"But Jake, I can't stand seeing you suffer any longer—"

"Shut up!" he cut her off.

Filomena took a step back, suddenly taken aback from her fiancé's raising of voice.

"Get out." He coldly said, feeling more horrible now than being sick. "Just get out Filomena."

"Jake—"

"I said GET OUT!" he spat at her.

She took a couple of horrified steps back as she saw the anger in his eyes. She never did thought that Jake would be this angry at her for making that decision without consulting him. His heartbeat monitor became louder as the nurses entered hurriedly in the room, gently ushering her out of his room as they tried to subdue him.

Filomena backed away towards the wall as she rested her back weakly on it and slowly sunk onto her knees as she cried bitterly.

"Forgive me Jake…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yuuki tentatively opened her eyes as she stared at the man who caught her with a look of utmost surprise. From his disarming gaze to his warm embrace that was too oh familiar to her. And how close his face was to hers was more heart stopping since the last time that it indeed happen was when he left her with a kiss.

This couldn't possibly be Zero who has his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Z-Zero?"

He didn't answer as he slowly lifted her up, her face momentarily resting on his shoulders and unconsciously taking his scent greedily into her nose. His hands rested around her momentarily as he gently pushed her away from him.

She had been with him for years but only after being separated from him for more than a year's worth of time did she realize how much change had happened to him. He was now taller, probably taller than Kaname with his visibly athletic frame and was now practically towering over her. She might have grown a couple of inches, but Zero still was the one who had grown more. He no longer was lean when it comes to his body and seeing the impressive shape that his body was forming underneath that shirt had told her that he wasn't ignoring his health.

The time that they met at the ball was enough to quench her thirst in seeing him again. And as she stood there in front of him as though time had suddenly stopped, she realized that she indeed missed him horribly. She suddenly had the urge to hug him and tell him words that she would normally tell him back when they were still in the Academy…

Back when _she _was still in the Academy… back when she was still Yuuki Cross, an ordinary school girl who was free to be with him and stay beside him despite the fact that he is a Hunter for she was still human… unlike now.

She desperately wanted to talk to him, ask him how he was doing, if he was taking care of himself, if his blood craving had been in control or if he was now fine with his new life in which he had started a new beginning, only that she no longer was there beside him for there was already someone else whom she had vowed to support.

And that was her brother, her fiancé, her protector, her current love… her Kaname-oniisama.

She looked up at him, hoping to see him looking at her with the same gaze that he used to give her, foolishly wishing that he was okay in seeing her again but she only saw coldness in them. Not even giving the faintest clue that he indeed knows her.

It was as though she was standing in front of an antagonistic stranger.

"Zero—"

"What are you doing here, _Kuran_?" he asked her in deadly cold tone.

His words had caused her to take a tentative step back. He was using that tone to her as though she was enemy and not the person that he used to be so fond of. Seeing this did she realize that he was indeed standing on his parting promise with her. He was indeed considering her as the enemy, for she was a being that he swore to kill…

A Pureblood…

She looked away, suddenly feeling the hair at the back of her neck standing as well as the indifference he was showing at her. But what was she expecting? Should she have braced herself that it would be like this once they meet again and shouldn't she be running away for the sake of her dear life? It was even a miracle that he hadn't pulled the Bloody Rose out and points it at her yet, especially now that she was defenseless with her Artemis left on their table.

"Kiryuu." said a cold voice that belonged to Kain. "I'm warning you, move away from her."

Zero slowly turned to face Kain with his cousin beside him. Kain's hand was smoking warningly at him as he glared.

"So what if I don't?" he said as his eyes turned into red slits, causing the two to freeze on their position after seeing the unmistakable danger that he was emitting. "What're you gonna do?"

"Want to know?" he said as he took a step forward.

Yuuki stared at the two men with great concern, seeing that the two seemed to be exchanging dagger looks at each other and both seemed to like the idea of ripping each other's throat. She was about to move in between the two when someone came faster than her as she grabbed Zero by the arm.

"Zero." Shindo tugged his sleeve to get his attention. "Please, stop it."

They glared at each other for awhile before Zero looked at Shindo, fiery red eyes turning into its subtle, velvety color as he let out a small sigh. Shindo then smiled in relief in seeing that Zero had listened to her. She then transferred her gaze at Yuuki who was giving them a look of utmost surprise as though she thought that what was happening in front of her couldn't possibly be true, that Zero got _tamed_ by _another_ woman other than her. It was time that Yuuki realizes that Zero's world doesn't necessarily revolve around her. That, like her, he could still find another person to mend his broken heart.

Yuuki slightly bit her lower lip as she transferred her gaze from Shindo to Zero and back again. The brown haired girl who wore spectacles was familiar to her as she was the one that Zero had saved from falling from a tall wall outside of the Moon dorm. But why is it that this said girl seemed to be able to restrain a stubborn Zero when in the past he used to ignore this girl like fly. How many things had change in the Cross Academy during the time that she was gone and was away with Kaname? What else does she need to know about this girl and her connection to Zero?

Is she his… his… girlfriend?

A sudden feeling of constriction occurred in Yuuki's chest after thinking about that possibility. Of course it was very well possible considering how attractive Zero was. He could get any woman he wanted without much effort on his part. It was foolish really for her to consider that Zero would still remain single after all this time. He might have already forgotten about his feelings towards her and found someone else who was more deserving than her, someone who was more taller, beautiful, sexier and… human.

It was obvious that she was the only one who still harbored romantic feelings towards him.

"Alright," Zero said as he gave Yuuki a glance that seemed to convey his emotions he was hiding and turned to Sayori who was beside the exit and was giving Yuuki a wave and a warm, friendly smile. "Let's go home."

Yuuki stared at them as they walked out of the restaurant with the two girls following close on Zero's side. Yuuki smiled wryly as she looked down at her hands and noticed that they were both shaking hard. It is because the fact that they had met again unexpectedly and fact that there's another woman who had filled the gap that she had left, were more or less a slap on her.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" Kain asked in concern as he went near her.

"I'm," she rubbed her sleeves where Zero's hands had lingered just moments ago. "I'm fine."

Yuuki looked at Zero longingly as they returned to their car. She saw as he opened the door for Sayori and that spectacled girl and couldn't help but feel her heart twitch again at the sight.

'_I don't really think I'm fine actually…'_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The drive back on the Academy had been quite, to say the least. The two girls didn't mention Yuuki for they know very well how sensitive he was on that subject, so they decided to keep quite and keep their worries to themselves.

Zero grasped the side of his seat tightly as he silently drove their car back to Cross Academy. Of all things that could possibly happen today, it was actually the dreaded thing that actually occurred right in front of him.

Why is it that despite his best effort to avoid meeting her, destiny would just decide to interfere, mess it up and then let them meet again?

He let out a quite sigh and closed his eyes momentarily as he massaged his forehead. Things were just getting harder and harder for him as time passes by. Seeing Yuuki once again was indeed shattering his mind and heart. Back then, as he held her in his arms, he really wanted to wrap his arms around her, make her feel how much he really missed her. But his self control had stopped it and reminded him of where he should stand and what he should do. He was not to show any warmth towards her but instead be antagonizing and cold towards her… so she won't doubt about her decisions anymore. It was enough for him to see that she was happy and unharmed.

It was enough to know that she could continue her life without him.

He stole a quick glance at the mirror and saw that Shindo and Sayori were staring at him in concern. He snorted arrogantly and thought if he was really that easy to read when the subject's Yuuki. The fact that she had intruded his new life once again was really bothering him. He couldn't really tell if it would be the last of their meeting since, as he noticed, Yuuki was finally given liberty by Kaname to go anywhere she wants.

But not without any bodyguards, that is.

Zero thought that it was just right for him to decide that since he had shown to the whole vampire community that the youngest and newest Pureblood on their race was also his sister and fiancée. Now everyone who had learned about it would surely seek the opportunity to see her, whether to praise her or for just evil, personal purposes. In that regards, he needed someone to look after her while he's away taking responsibility and duty as the representative of their race.

He scoffed at the idea.

If he really wanted to protect Yuuki, he'd need more than two people to guard his beloved fiancée. He knew of course that those two were capable and powerful vampires but they weren't just enough. If he had his way, he might have already killed her.

But he could _never_ do that.

Even if she hurt him or even if she left him, the idea of ending her life with his own hands is far from the possibility of ever happening. He wouldn't do that and, though he won't admit it, he would never allow that. She deserves to be happy and that was all his sufferings were all about… and also the reason why he had, once gain, played the role of the bad guy. It was because he didn't want her to think that he was still deeply attached to her. And she is, despite the fact that she's a Pureblood vampire, still the Yuuki that he had loved.

It was probably an undeniable fact that couldn't easily change despite the surfacing of her true nature.

She was still the Yuuki that he had known deep inside that royal exterior of hers. She was still the Yuuki that he had needed. She was the Yuuki that comforted him. She was still the Yuuki that cheered him up. She's still the Yuuki that never gave up. She's still the cheerful Yuuki that he was so fond of.

She was still the Yuuki that he could never have.

It was something that Kaname and he wouldn't be able to change…

His grip on the steering wheel tightened as the view of Cross Academy became clearer. He didn't like to think about that subject matter but his mind just kept on working on such thought that he never considered being good for his state of sanity, well, not that he cared anyway.

He just wanted to be away from her as much as possible because he might just lost control and admit to her and, worse, beg her to accept him once again and leave Kaname for him and that he had made a mistake for letting her go.

He turned left to enter the Academy's gate as it opened for them.

But of course, he will never do that… he's not as selfish as Kaname.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yuuki let out a small exhale as she leaned her head on the window of the car, her breath slightly fogging on it. She then transferred her gaze on the two men on the front seats as they talk to each other. They look at her momentarily before resuming their talk.

After Zero had left the two immediately inquired if she was really fine, turning her around to see if there were any bruises that he had made after he caught her. She frowned immediately at them in thinking that Zero would indeed hurt her… well, physically. Apart from the hostility he had shown through his voice and eyes, he didn't dared scratched her despite his still fresh-on-her-memories promise in killing her if ever they meet again. She assumed that he didn't because there were too many people around them.

But she secretly wished that it was because he still loved her.

Although seeing that there was already someone else who seemed to have replaced her, that possibility seemed too far to consider. Of course she's not sure about that but, what else would she think? That she was also a friend of his like Sayori? She would like to consider that but seeing the way he stared at her was making her sway her belief on it. As far as she could remember, she also receives that kind of look from his mesmerizing eyes, exclusively warm and readable only for her…

She _used to_, that is.

She let out another small sigh as she stared at the trees that they passed towards home, feeling sudden all the more lost that she originally thought. Much to her dismay, she didn't feel the relief she was expecting when she saw another woman beside Zero, someone who had taken all of her original rights when it comes to Zero. She couldn't have mistaken what she felt back then, seeing that he was tamed by her.

Jealousy… that seemed appropriate to call it…

She wanted him to move on and accept a new life without her being on his side but now, seeing that he indeed seemed to be moving on and had even found another girl to replace her, why is it that she seemed to be regretting it all of the sudden? Wasn't she actually prepared about it and assumed that she would be fine? Was she too confident with herself that she would be able to forget him and feel just fine when the day comes when she sees him in love with another woman other than her because she though her love for Kaname would overwhelm her unrighteous feelings towards him and then it would just disappear, just like her fake identity and humanity?

'_I guess I was too overconfident with myself.' _she sardonically laughed in her mind.

Back then it was not the intelligent instinct of avoiding or running away from him that came to her, it was the foolish desire to talk to him and learn if he had been fine or what he had been doing all this time although she knew very well that she wouldn't get any polite answers from him. And she was right on some aspect because all that she received was just but hostility from him, not a bit of warmth or smile or a greeting or a look of recognition at the very least.

She laughed sardonically in her mind at herself once again, thinking that it so foolish that she was expecting him to be at the very least friendly at her after all that she had done to him which was almost as good as what Shizuka had caused him. He didn't owe her anything anymore, not anymore for all the connection they've had have all been severed, and courtesy of themselves nonetheless.

She also felt the more guilty and undeserving for the love that Kaname was giving her for she knew that her heart still was bounded to that young man. She felt as though as she was just using Kaname as her shelter, her means of escape and protection not as the person that she should love for she is his fiancée, _his _fiancée.

Was she really using these two men as her means of proving herself? Or was she just still trapped between her loves to these two and is still unable to decide who she really loved?

She shook all the thoughts out of her mind.

It was no use in thinking if that girl was really his girlfriend or thinking if he was betraying Kaname or if her decision was right or if her love truly outweighed one of them and if it is, who it should be. For now she wanted to be as far away as possible from him so she could be at peace with her mind.

Why is it that every time she goes out of the Kuran manor, their paths always cross and she meets him?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Dinner's READYYY!!" Cross said with a proud lift of his Tuna Salad served with herb dressing.

Zero rolled his eyes and stared at the numerous invented dishes that the Chairman had made in front of him without interest and silently yearning for a bowl of hot pork ramen instead. Yagari seemed to be thinking the same too as he placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head in disgust, probably couldn't still digest the fact that a former Hunter who used to be a nightmare to vampire criminals would act like this. On the other side of the table, Shindo and Sayori seemed to like Cross's bubbling acts as he placed the dish and sat on his chair with a large grin plastered on his face.

"I made them!" he proudly said as he looked down at his work.

Yagari snorted.

"That's why it's disgusting." He said, not caring if Cross hears him. "You should have left the cooking to the kid. I'd prefer it more to be honest."

Cross seemed to have not heard him as he began to put food on the girl's plates to which they took reluctantly. Zero grabbed his fork and tried one of salad-looking dishes nearest to him. He took a bit and considered it wasn't really that bad although it was still weird to have the taste of nuts and mint leaves in his mouth. As far as he knew, only the Chairman would put nuts and mint leaves together. It may not be disgusting to eat, but it definitely sounds like one.

Seeing that Zero had found a 'safe' choice, Yagari begun to pick one too, being very careful not to choose something that might cause him food poisoning. He picked the one on his right that looked like a potato salad and tried it for it seemed to be visibly harmless. But only after putting it in his mouth did he regret it immediately as his face turned into a bright, shade of red. He stood up from his chair and immediately went to the refrigerator to get a pitcher of cold water.

"Potato salad with a HOT twist." Cross said with nod.

"Who the hell puts CHILI PEPPERS on their _salad_, huh!?" Cross asked angrily from the ref.

Sayori and Shindo giggled at the same time at them while Zero shook his head and thought that these adults acted disgusting when they're like this. He resumed his meal, paying great attention in shoving the nuts and mint leaves on the side of his plate with the back of his fork, all the while ignoring the concerned looks that the two girls were giving him from time to time.

"How was the trip to Capulet city, Yori-chan?" asked Cross.

Zero paused over his plate as Sayori and Shindo looked at him wearily.

"It was," she cleared her throat. "It was fun."

Cross nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he begun to eat. "The cathedrals in there were great! I wished I could have a free time visit there once again though."

"Well, we can go there one of these of these days." Shindo said as she looked at Zero who was pausing over his food. "I've heard that there was even a wedding that's going to be held there tomorrow."

"Ah yes." He said as he looked at Yagari who resumed his seat and was giving him a very malicious look. "The Flints wedding… I've heard about it."

Zero stared at him for a moment before bringing his hand to his pocket, feeling the engagement ring given to him by the mysterious stranger to be still there. Then the request that he had pleaded him to do resurfaced into his mind that he had almost forgotten when he unexpectedly and practically bumped on Yuuki. He didn't really like to consider the request of that stranger because, obviously, he didn't even know him and had no idea as to what he really wanted him to do. Although despite this, there was something inside Zero that tells him that he should help the stranger… even if it might turn out scandalous on both parts.

Not to mention, the idea of stealing a bride from a bad wedding sounded really _fun_…

"Heard about it," He said as he stared at Cross. "Was that wedding really well known?"

Cross and Yagari moved their gaze at him and realized that the subject about the said wedding seemed to have awaken his interest.

"Yes… well, on the vampire community that is." Cross said.

"Are you saying that they were indeed… vampires?" asked Zero with a tilt of his head. "That sounds—"

"Weird?" Yagari suggested.

Zero looked at him and then back to Cross.

"Yes well, there are of course a very few cases that vampires decide to have a marriage just like a human but mostly, if not all, it only happens if one of the couple is a human." Cross said as he stared at the two girls who seemed to be intently listening at him. "But these cases were considered a taboo for some vampires since they view humans as lowly creatures and were not meant to be with them. And in this case the groom is a vampire named Paul Flints… the richest vampire in Capulet city since he owns every casinos and resorts around it, not mention some of his well known businesses in regards with arms dealing… you know, guns and stuffs."

That words "richest guy" and "guns" didn't sound too well in Zero's ears.

"How about the bride?" he asked.

"The bride." Cross said with sigh. "The bride… well, I don't really know much about her but I've heard that Flints used to be a very avid suitor of hers." Cross chuckled lightly at the thought. "I've heard that she had said no at him since she obviously had a fiancé already. But that didn't stop him I guess. The next thing that I knew is that she decided to marry him and left her fiancé for him… I heard the guy had Leukemia too."

"Do you know have any idea who that guy is?"

Cross looked at him for a moment, finding it weird that Zero seemed to be interested with the wedding and the people involved in it.

"No, none at all." He said with a shook of his head. "But… there were rumors about the bride being forced in that wedding… a shotgun wedding. I guess she might have been forced indeed seeing that it was Paul Flints. I know him… and he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Zero nodded slowly to himself as he resumed eating while the four of them stared at him suspiciously.

"Zero… is there something you're not telling us?" Yagari asked.

Zero looked at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's nothing."

…

After dinner, Sayori volunteered to help in washing the dishes along Shindo while Zero took care of the leftovers which, to Cross's disbelief, were quite a lot. Sayori had to stop herself from snickering after seeing the victorious looks in Zero and Yagari's eyes as Zero disposed them in front of Cross. He let out a very hysterical "**NNNNNOOOOOHHHH!!!**" as he was doing it.

After that, Shindo, being tired from the trip, went upstairs while Zero accompanied her and put her to sleep. Sayori couldn't help but smile at the sweetness of Zero towards her as he didn't leave her side until she was sure that she had fallen asleep. And since it was already too dark, Cross and Yagari ordered Zero to walk Sayori back to her dormitory to which he obeyed reluctantly.

That was the reason why they were silently walking back to her dorm with Zero on her side as he placed his hands inside his pockets and seemed to have been thinking something…

"What are you thinking Zero-kun?" she asked him.

He looked at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the marble path they were taking.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Is it about Yuuki?" she quietly asked.

Zero stopped and Sayori turned as she looked at him in concern. Both she and Shindo wanted to talk to him about her but he seemed to visibly want to avoid the topic in regards with her. But now that they were alone, she felt more inclined to be of help to him and ease the burden that he himself didn't realize he was carrying.

"You don't need to poke your nose on it Wakaba. It's none of your business." He said coldly as he continued his walk, Sayori following close behind him.

There was a silence for a moment before Sayori spoke again.

"It's not good to keep all that trouble inside of you Zero-kun." She said with a stern frown on him. "It might explode."

"Then let it be." He said without interest.

"Why do you _always_ and _stubbornly _refused every help that's given to you, huh? I'm here to listen to your thoughts and it wouldn't make you less manly by doing so." She said in annoyance.

"I don't need any help, Wakaba." He said with a tilt of his head and a scowl at her. "And even if I did, I don't think you'd be of help."

"Try me."

"You're not a box of French fries Wakaba; I don't need to try you." He said as he continued to walk.

"Then why couldn't you talk about Yuuki?" she asked with a bit of frustration in her voice.

He stopped so suddenly that Sayori almost rammed his back.

"And what do you want me to talk about her!?" he asked her with a prominent frown.

"Anything." She said, not backing away. "Anything you want to say, so as long as you let everything out."

He felt his anger reached a sudden boiling point.

"Do you want me tell you what I _feel_ about her!? Do you want to know if I _still_ think of her!? Do you want to know if I _still_ care about her? Do you want to know if I _still_ love her!?" his angry face went near her.

Sayori took a couple of steps back, suddenly afraid of the visible anger he is in.

"YES, Wakaba!!" he shouted, his eyes turning from velvet to crimson and back again. "I _still_ think about her! I _still_ care about her! And yes, damn it, I _still_ love her! Don't you know how hard it is for me to feel this way towards someone who should have been my enemy!? Do you how it makes me feel _so_ pathetic!? I don't need any of your sympathies and I don't need any of your concerns!?"

Sayori looked down at her feet, her tears suddenly falling because of his sudden and angry outburst. Zero stared at her, a look of shock in his eyes as he realizes what he just did and what it caused. Zero backed away and closed his eyes as he shook his head to calm himself.

"I'm sorry." He said in a soft voice as he sighed deeply. "I got carried away… by my anger."

She looked up at him carefully, small droplets of tears still going down on the side of her face as she sniffed softly. Zero clenched his fist tightly as he looked away, a sudden feeling of guilt surging painfully in his chest as he realized that he had just caused Sayori into tears.

"Do you still have more to say?" she asked him meekly as she brushed the tears off her face with the sleeve of her blue sweater.

Zero let out a humorless chuckle at her.

"No." he said with a gulp. "You're embarrassing me, you know that?"

Sayori smiled and laughed lightly with tears still on her eyes.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked him.

Strangely, he indeed felt better in letting out those thoughts that he was keeping to himself. But he wouldn't tell her that of course since she could almost see that herself.

"I feel tired, Wakaba." He said instead.

"Then let's go." She said with a smile as though nothing happened as she walked towards her dorm beside him.

They walked back to her dorm in companionable silence. Zero then stared at her from the corner of his eyes and saw that she seemed to be fine as though what had happened just moments ago didn't matter to her. Knowing her for quite a long time now, he had learned that she was quite the unique girl; silent but observant, smart but naïve and gentle but fearless… well, almost.

"I'm sorry again." He quietly said.

Sayori looked up at him in surprise but then smiled gently.

"What for?" she said. "I asked for it, didn't I?"

"You cried."

"Yeah… well, I guess I got overwhelmed in seeing you so angry. It's my first time seeing you like that… although I thought it was amazing."

"Are you being a masochist?" he asked her with raised brows.

She smiled at that.

"Well it's just that I thought you still felt bad about your reunions with Yuuki and I thought you might need a way to let it out… and I still can't forget the time when Kaname kissed her while you were looking." She said as though she was only talking about the weather.

A sudden pang of pain surged through his chest at the reminder of that specifically dreaded memory.

"I change my opinion, you're a sadist." He seriously said.

Despite the seriousness in his voice, she still managed to laugh at him which really annoyed Zero as he thought about taking back all the sorry that he had said since he thought she didn't deserved it. He thought about a good insult to give her.

"Shindo and Yuuki are bit similar aren't they?" she asked him all of the sudden, catching him off guard.

He looked at her for a moment and turned his gaze towards her Dorm.

"They're not." He said.

"They are." She said, earning her a frown from Zero. "They both have the same smile, the same gaze, the same clumsiness and almost similar personalities."

"They may look physically similar but, they're still two different and unique people. They maybe similar to you, but they're different like the sun and moon to me." He then stared at her for a moment, studying her. "What are you trying to say to me?"

"Do you love Yuuki?" she asked.

"I think you already know that." He quietly said.

"Do you love Shindo?" she asked again.

He stared at her for a moment, their eyes meeting, and then he said without blinking.

"I do."

Sayori stopped and considered his answer for a moment.

"You can't love two people at the same time Zero." She softly said. "You'll love the other and despise the other."

"I already did."

"It's not that simple Zero." She seriously said. "Love is a very complicated subject that even you couldn't possibly understand or handle so easily. It's not the same as studying in school or vampire hunting. Please, think it over again. Shindo and Yuuki are both close friends of mine and I don't want any of them to get hurt."

"Too bad, already one of them did it to me." He sarcastically said.

"Yuuki loved you, too."

"But not as much as she did with Kaname." He coldly said.

"She's still in love with you." She said as Zero merely scoffed at that. "I saw it in her eyes. And Shindo too… she loves you as much as Yuuki did."

"Then, should I assume that she'll also leave me one day?"

"Zero!?!" she said in concern.

"Love is not something I'm not particularly good at." He said as they stopped in front of her dorm. "You _should_ know that by now."

They both looked at each other for a moment but her gaze was more intense, seemingly making him understand her through her eyes. She knew very well how hard it is to make Zero understand about something he had already closed his mind at, but she wanted him to realize them!

"Zero, who do you really love most? Shindo? Or Yuuki?"

Zero didn't answer as he ushered her towards the door and opened it for her. She walked towards it reluctantly as she waited for his answer.

"You said it is impossible to love two people at the same time, right?" He said with his back to her. "Do you know that sometimes, the moon and the sun would shine together up there on the sky? But I always wanted to stare at the moon when that happens." He looked up at the almost-full moon above and Sayori followed. "But the problem is… I don't even know which one of them is the moon…"

Zero then walked away to his destination, leaving Sayori to ponder deeply what he had just said.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Zero removed his coat and hanged it on the side as he entered the house. He looked at Cross and Yagari who seemed to be busy talking something over the documents that he guessed would have been regarding the peace talks between the Association and the Council. They immediately noticed his presence as he silently climbed upstairs.

"Hey kid, where've you been? We got worried about you." said Yagari.

"I went to Kathleen to talk about something important after I walked Wakaba home." He said.

"I see." Yagari said with a nod as they resumed their talk.

"I'm going to sleep." He said.

"Good night." Cross said with a smile.

Zero then headed upstairs to check on Shindo. He silently opened her door and let himself in. He then went to her bed and saw that she was indeed asleep. He took her blanket near her stomach and pulled it up towards her chin. He then brushed her bangs off her eyes which caused her to mutter something incoherent in her sleep. Zero smiled faintly as he bid her good night and silently went out of her room and back to his.

Zero sat on his bed with a small yawn as he looked up at the clock.

Midnight…

He thought about Sayori and her antics and attempts to ease his burden. Sayori is a good and caring girl, yes he couldn't deny that. But she also happens to be very tenacious and annoying—especially at him. Someday, he's going to scare her like what he used to do with Yuuki. He is sure that it would make him feel good in seeing her cower in fear before him. But since she's just as naïve as Yuuki, he might just as well kiss his fantasy goodbye.

He thought about Yuuki and their unexpected reunion. Even until now it was still bothering him, in the sense that it was causing him a lot of inner turmoil that he thought he had already taken cared of. Much to his dismay, his feelings towards her still hasn't changed in the least bit of it and it seems that moving on was making it impossible for him. He wondered if she was also feeling the same situation…

He smirked sarcastically to himself.

She might be thinking now what a complete idiot he is for treating her like that even though she has not done anything to him… if you won't mention the fact that she is actually a Pureblood, that she betrayed him or that he was lesser in importance for her, that is. And why would she be thinking of him when she already has Kaname on her side, the man that holds the highest position in their race and was giving her everything that she wanted that she thought he couldn't. He imagined her sitting in an elegant seat at the end of a large hall with Kaname sitting by her side and holding her hand possessively and then across them were their numerous, die-hard servants that would be willingly throw themselves off a cliff if they asked them to.

'_I bet she practically lives like a princess in their mansion… I bet he fucks her every night…'_

The vase in front of him suddenly shattered into tiny pieces, his windows cracking dangerously, the room slightly shaking as though there was sudden earthquake and his eyes turning into a deep shade of vermillion at that last thought. He just realized that he got very angry at the thought… which isn't impossible and was probable since she is his fiancée—it was just natural.

'_Why should I bother myself with her? She doesn't need me anymore—like as if she ever did need me.'_

He shook the thoughts off his head and concentrated on the unexpected mission that he's going to have instead as he took a small suitcase out from under his bed and gently placed it on his covers. He slowly opened it to reveal a black, cross-marked balaclava and a long barreled, ebony colored, and heavily customized magnum revolver with the name Fenris etched in golden, cursive letters along its barrel.

Yagari had given them to him after his eighteenth birthday… his father's mementoes…

_Zero sat under the shade of the maple tree, its leaves turning into brown as he sat on its roots as he looked out at the pond not far from him while he rested after a long session of sword trainings with Yagari and Cross. The two adult men approached him and Zero looked up at Yagari who was carrying a small suitcase in his hand. Yagari placed the said case in front of Zero._

"_What's that?" he asked._

"_Open it." Yagari said._

"_Why would I open it?" he asked suspiciously._

"_You moron, just open." He said, annoyed._

_Zero gave him one more suspicious look before carefully opening it as though expecting a squirrel to jump out and pounce him. What he saw was something he wasn't expecting from his sensei._

_A black, cross-marked balaclava and a black, heavily customized magnum revolver named Fenris greeted him; a sudden tinge in his memory caused him at the sight as though he was very familiar with them._

_He took the revolver in his hand and the mask on the other and looked up at Yagari questioningly._

"_That's your father's." he said with a smile as Cross looked at them fondly._

"_Dad's?" he looked at the two objects in hands with raised brows and then looked up at him once again. "I thought Dad specializes in swords?"_

"_He does." He said. "Your mother gave and told me to keep that for you since she said that your father sort of forgot about them. I never asked her why but I heard that he used to wield them when he was just a little bit older than you. The Fenris was a little dysfunctional back then so I got it repaired and upgraded and since Cross here had given you the Bloody Rose, I thought about giving it as your belated birthday present." He smiled at the Fenris. "Quite a beauty isn't she?"_

_Zero nodded. The Fenris did looked remarkably beautiful with its golden handle covers, sturdy build and sleek look. But the cross-marked balaclava was begging the question._

"_What about this mask?"_

"_About that mask," Yagari scratched the back of his head with a frown. "Your mother said that he used to wear that before but she hasn't told me why. I'm sure as hell that I have never seen your father wear that before and I'm sure nobody in the Association did too. But it looks cool isn't it?"_

"_It looks creepy." He said dryly._

"_That's still your father's, brat. I'm sure you'd find a good use of it in the future."_

"A good use, huh?" he said as he wore it for the first time and headed towards the mirror to look at his reflection.

The balaclava was covering his entire head down to his neck as well as his tattoo. The only part of him that was showing was his eyes that were staring back at him. He still felt that he'd still be recognized so he went to his drawer and took a pair of blue tinted sunglasses. He looked once again at his reflection and thought that he indeed looked quite intimidating with the silver, cross mark on his face.

He looked at the Fenris in his hands and tapped its roulette as he aimed it in the air. He never did thought about using it since he was already comfortable with the Bloody Rose but since he needed to hide his identity in this mission, the Bloody Rose would surely give way to his identity.

He sat on his bed and removed the balaclava off his head as he placed them on the side. He had already talked to Kathleen about the mission and she immediately agreed to join despite the fact that it could get a bit messy on his part. He really did consider about going alone in the mission but he still needed a backup at the very least in case things get a little bit messy. Besides, he knew Kathleen is very good when it comes to keeping secrets. Now, the last thing he'd need to do was to survey that chapel tomorrow and gain more information about the wedding. He didn't know why he wanted to help that mysterious guy but his instincts told him that it was the right thing to do and, as far as he knew, his instincts had never failed him yet.

He looked down at the mask and the revolver at his side and rested his head on his bed.

"The Silver Knight," he said as he looked at the window. "Guess I'd finally be having a use of you..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Distance is at least one hundred twenty yards, wind not much of a problem, visibility is desirable… easy targets." Kathleen said as she fixed the scope of her heavily customized, bladed and now silenced rifle named Karalla next to her shoulder as she rested on her stomach, hidden under the shade of a large tree that was facing a bridge more than a hundred of yards away from her.

Satisfied that her rifle was now in good condition, she rolled on her back and stared up at the leaves on top of her as it sways rhythmically as a rare gush of wind blew it. She then placed her rifle on her side as she placed her hand under her head and removed the yellow tinted, hunting sunglasses she wore and placed it on top her head. She released a button near the collar of her brown jacket she wore over a green shirt to cool off and let out sigh.

She looked at her wristwatch that said that it was already three in the afternoon. She laid her hand on her side lazily as she thought about the reason why she's here now.

_Kathleen sat up from her comfortable position in front of the glass table as she writes her essay on her Physics subject after hearing a series of knocks from her door. She cautiously went to the side and picked up her rifle as she headed for the door. He looked out at the window to see that the outside was practically dark except for some streetlights that lit the road outside. She was about to peer to the hole on the door when a familiar voice spoke on the other side._

"_I'm not an enemy if that's what you think." said Zero._

_Kathleen immediately opened the door and stared at Zero in surprise, a shade of red visible on her face from her embarrassment._

"_I'm sorry." She meekly said as she gingerly placed her rifle to her side. "I'm just doing some precaution—"_

"_Which is very understandable..."_

_The two stared at each other in silence for a long moment, neither one saying a word._

"_Can I come in?" he asked, breaking the silence._

"_Oh!" she turned redder. "I'm sorry, come in."_

_She widened the door for him as he let himself in as he took the comfortable sight of her home and noting the warm fireplace not far away from him._

"_May I take your coat off?" she asked him_

"_Sure."_

_She took his coat off him, especially prizing the sensation of his warmth that still lingered on it as she placed it on the coat hanger beside the door. She turned around to see him looking at the photos of her and her grandfather as he carried her on his shoulder back when she was five years old as well as her family picture—back when they were still alive._

_She looked at him and realized how strange it was to see the man that she deeply admired to be her in home—alone with her. She shook the thought off her head as she asked him to sit on their old but comfortable brown sofa._

"_Umm… May I ask why you came to visit here?" she asked quietly as she took a seat opposite him._

_He turned his face from the photos to look at her as though realizing for the first time that she was there._

"_Is your grandfather home?" he asked._

"_He went on a mission this morning." She said. "It was an emergency so he wasn't able to tell you since you were also not home when he came to inform you. He said he'd probably be back home after a couple of days or three."_

"_I see." He said with a nod as he looked around her house with interest. "So we are alone here?"_

"_Uh—yeah…w-we are." She said her features becoming even redder at the thought._

"_I was thinking of asking him on mission but it seems that I was a little too late…"_

_There was a moment of silence._

"_I could replace him if you'd allow me." She eagerly said._

_He looked at her as though studying her like a very complicated math equation that so many students were more than happy to avoid._

"_The mission that I'm going to is a sudden one, received from a stranger personally, unofficial and, of course, dangerous… not to mention, it can be scandalous." He said. "Would you still go?"_

_She gave it a deep thought. It indeed sounds like trouble and doubting but, since it is the number vampire Hunter that she would be accompanying, the risk of failing seemed far at bay. Besides, it's been a long time since she went out on a mission with him and, although she won't admit it, she really missed those times._

"_I will go." She said with certainty. "But when will it be?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow?"_

"_Is it too sudden for you? Or too inconvenient perhaps?"_

_Kathleen stole a longing glance at the essay she was working which she is supposed to pass the day after tomorrow. But Zero had seen that as he quirked a brow at her._

'_Is your essay bothering you?"_

_She looks at him in surprise._

"_Yes." She honestly said. "I'm supposed to finish it as fast as possible but I think I could do a little overtime for it." she smiled. "Are you with finished with yours, Kiryuu-sama?"_

_Zero let out a small sigh after hearing that from her. It was no use telling her to just call him Zero._

"_Yesterday." He said. "I'll offer you help then after the mission to ease your mind. Would that be fine?"_

_She smiled brightly at that, thinking how convenient it was to have him help her, considering how intelligent he is._

"_Thank you."_

_Zero suddenly stood up as he took his coat and opened that door for himself._

"_I'll be picking you here tomorrow noon then." He said as he went out with Kathleen following close and then he turned to face her. "Don't let anyone enter your home after I leave."_

"_Yes, Kiryuu-sama."_

"_Good night."_

"_Good night, too."_

_After that he indeed went to pick her up on time with a car and Kathleen couldn't help but think that it was the closest to a date that they could ever share… well, on her part that is. On the road, she was told by him that the mission would be done in Capulet city and that they are going to "rescue" the subject that the mysterious client was talking about. Zero didn't think that she needed more knowledge than that as they begun to seek information about the wedding that's about to be held. It was considered easy since the wedding was very famous to the point that it had garnered some media attention._

_The gossips were that the bride named Filomena Binotti was forced into that wedding in exchange of Paul Flints' help. Whatever that help was, nobody knew but Kathleen could feel that Zero had an idea. It was only after a little while did she start to suspect that the unofficial mission that Zero was talking about may have something to do with this wedding._

_It didn't need a genius to figure out that the word "crashing" was becoming visible._

_Seemingly contented with the information that they have gathered, Zero drove her off outside of Capulet city and accompanying her through the hills and stopped under the shade of a huge tree overlooking the Timber Bridge a little more than a hundred yards away with her Karalla in hand. He only told her to stay there and wait for his signal so she could proceed with plan C—sentry sniping—while he takes care of the rest._

_She doesn't really understand why he was actually doing this but she could feel that he was doing the right thing for the sake of a stranger's request. But it certainly added to her already large admiration for this young man and she couldn't help but give him a kiss on the cheek and saying good luck before he leaves to, presumably, save the bride._

"Are you alright there?" Zero said at her radio on her left ear that had removed her from her thoughts.

"Y-yes." She said as she rolled on her stomach and surveyed the still-empty bridge through her rifle scope. "Everything's fine here."

"Good." said the other line. "The wedding's about to start… I'll signal you if I finally have the bride."

"Roger that."

"Meet me in the rendezvous point after this. Zero out." a small static sound and then silence on the other end.

Kathleen brought her hunting sunglasses back on as she resumed her former position and surveying the bridge through her rifle scope.

"Distance is at least one hundred twenty yards, wind not much of a problem, visibility is desirable… easy targets." Kathleen let out a small sigh. "Everything's up to you now, Kiryuu-sama."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"What is this all about Yuuki?" Ruka asked with raised brows barely visible under her wide-rimmed sunglasses. "Care to tell what this is all about?"

"We're witnessing a wedding of course." Yuuki said with a smile as she hid her face under the blue baseball cap she was wearing as she leaned on the glass window of their car that was parked just a few meters away from the lightly crowded cathedral, mostly by the media and the groom's bodyguards who were decisively not letting them in unless they were visitors which are, surprisingly, small.

Ruka took a sip on the coffee that she had bought on a nearby coffee shop and quirked her lips at Yuuki's direction as she leaned on the car window near her.

"Seriously, I'm amazed how Kaname-sama still agreed to let you out even though you had practically bumped on Kiryuu _here_, and just _yesterday_." She shook her head as she looked at the towering Cathedral. "Surely you could have just chosen another place to watch a wedding ceremony other than here, right?"

"Yes." Yuuki said as she gave Ruka an apologetic smile. "But something in me wanted to see this wedding and I don't even know why. Does that make any sense?"

Ruka stared at her for a moment.

"Perhaps you're just tired Yuuki." She quietly said. "At these hours of the day, we're supposed to be still asleep. I thought you've already considered yourself a vampire… just like us."

Yuuki locked gaze with her for a moment before looking down at her brown booths.

"I already did. It's just that…" a look of frustration was visible on her face under the rim of her cap. "Can we just finish this wedding instead before going home?"

Ruka tilted her head as she raised a brow at her.

"Okay." She said as she took a long gulp from her plastic cup. "A wedding like this does seemed interesting."

…

The church bells rang loudly, signaling the arrival of the bride as the white limousine stopped in front of it. Then out came the beautiful bride dressed in her pearly white wedding gown with her veil covering her face like a smoke. The groom's bodyguards parted the crowd of media who were very busy in taking pictures of this mysterious bride as she walked the red carpeted path towards the entrance of the church. A couple of doves passed above as a shower of confetti fell down at her.

She entered the church and saw the elegantly dressed guests as they stood and watched her with awe and smiles on their faces—albeit forced on the others. She saw in the end, at the bottom of the huge, mosaic-like glass window that lets a little of sunlight in and beside the priest who will bless and affirm her marriage in front of these witnesses, was the tall and handsome blonde vampire with her green eyes intently staring at her along with huge, victorious grin as though to say "Finally! I've won!"

The setting would have beautiful and romantic and perhaps well appreciated if not only for the tears that were falling from her eyes like river during a flood. She was crying, yet she didn't dare show it, trying her very best to hide it under her veil. All that she could think about was forgiveness and of the name the man that she truly loved.

'_Jake…'_

For a moment, the crowd was still and breathless as they watched and as she continued her walk towards the aisle and towards her groom who was eagerly waiting for this ceremony to end. But for Filomena, it was like walking towards the guillotine that would cut off every ounce of her freedom and rights after this pretentious event, not leaving anything for her except sorrow and helplessness.

But she couldn't back off now. She must fulfill her promise and part of the deal that they had made and to which she had agreed…

She stopped in front off her groom who wasn't even able to hide the large grin on his face as he took her hands on him, his fingers clasping hers tightly as though preventing her to escape. The priest stared at them, a hidden frown hidden in his face for he could feel that the bride was inwardly suffering in this although he doesn't know why she still showed up. But he has to continue this ceremony, for this is part of his sworn oath.

And so the wedding begun with the bride mostly silent, only mechanically answering yes to every question until the last and only one remained so as to put an end on this ceremony. The wedding ring was already on the tip of her finger, impatiently waiting for it to be finally worn.

"Do you, Filomena Binotti, accept this man as your husband? In sickness and in health, till death, do you part?" asked the priest at the beautiful bride who, until now, has not lifted her eyes off the ground.

The whole church seemed to have been mute as everyone eagerly waited for her answer… all expecting the expected answer from her. All that was needed in the deal was her answer.

"No." said the bride.

There were gasps and looks of outrageous disbelief from the crowd as they locked their gaze at Filomena as though she was out of her mind. Paul shook her for a moment as he gave her a very angry look while she only responded with a glare at him through her veil as she broke free from his grasp took a couple of steps away from him.

"What's the meaning of this Filomena!?" he angrily asked through gnashing fangs at the same time, feeling very scandalized as he stared from her and to the guests and back again.

"You're just using me." she coldly said.

But before anyone could protest or stop her to resume the wedding, the glass window shattered as a dark figure went crushing through it and landed between the groom and his former bride. The stranger pointed a black, long barreled revolver with the name Fenris etched in cursive gold on it in front of Paul's face.

"She already said no, mate. Don't you know how to accept a woman's rejection?" asked the stranger who was wearing a silver, cross-marked balaclava and blue tinted sunglasses to hide his eyes and face along with his dark jacket with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black denim pants making him look like an intimidating shadow between them as he hid her protectively on his back.

"You dare interfere—"

He wasn't able to finish as the stranger gave him a strong roundhouse kick on the head, causing him to fall a couple of feet away from them as he smashed the altar he had landed and was left unconscious as the sound of his face and his leather shoe clashing, echoing throughout the entire cathedral for everyone to hear and giving them the impression that it would give the groom a jaw to repair.

"Wish you'd be too embarrassed to show your face again." muttered the stranger at Paul's unconscious form.

Paul's bodyguard, numbering not less than forty, immediately went to action as they surrounded the two, the look of anger visible on their face in witnessing their boss get scandalized in front of so many people, and in his most special day nonetheless. The guests then immediately headed to the exits, sensing a big trouble is going to happen while the media men clamored in to take a picture of the mysterious guy who dared crash a wedding surrounded by numerous men who would protect it from intruders. Seeing the situation, the priest along with the two altar boys slowly moved away towards the exit on the left, but not before giving the stranger a nod of respect for his timely arrival.

Some of the bodyguards of the unconscious Paul picked him up and carried him safely away while some took care of the media men as they forced them out while the rest surrounded the two—figures of contrasting colors since the bride was pearly white while the stranger was clad in black, save for the silver print on his mask.

Zero eyed the men that surrounded them with annoyed shook of his head.

'_Looks like this won't be as easy as I thought…'_

Zero looked back at the surprisingly calm bride.

"I suggest that you close your eyes and stay close to me." He said as he unsheathed his sword on his back. "You might find this… disturbing."

The glint of his sword made the men that were surrounding them freeze in mid action, but they continued nonetheless. Zero thought that they weren't using their guns yet because they wanted to get the bride first, unharmed. He is sure that once they've taken her away from him, they'd immediately pepper him with bullets.

His grip on the sword in his left hand tightened as he brought the Fenris back in its holster on his side. He was used to killing his way out of massive mob of enemies but right now he couldn't do that. As far as he could recognize, none of these men were listed in the black list so he couldn't kill them. He fixed his hold on his sword so that the sharp side was facing him as he took a step forward.

He may not be able to kill them, but he'd still slash his way through nonetheless.

"Hand her over!" said one of them. "And then we could settle these ourselves."

"I don't think so." He said as he grabbed Filomena and pulled her nearer. "I'm taking the bride, whether you like it or not."

Losing patience one of them jumped towards them but he repelled him with a downward slash of his sword, hitting him on the head with its blunt side. He landed on tiled floor, cracking it and was unconscious. Seeing that, the rest of them of them started to pile on him. But one after another, they fell unconscious with each strike as the two made their way out.

Zero could have sworn that he it was harder to knock them out than to slashing the life out of them.

"Don't let them out!"

"Close the exits!"

It seems that there was no end to it as more and more bodyguards were sent in, causing Zero to wonder how much is number of the men employed by this Paul Flints. It's like he has a small private army of his own.

Seeing that all of the exits were closed, keeping the lights outside off and seeing that there were already so many of them that he couldn't just handle with his sword alone, an idea came up to Zero. Without warning, he grabbed the bride by the hips and threw her 20 feet high in the air as she let out a muffled scream. Catching everyone in surprise, he impaled his sword on the floor as he poured all the electricity he could inject on it, electrocuting everyone in his volt radius, stunning them considerably as they shook and landed on their knees. Zero then returned his sword back to its scabbard as he caught the bride in his arms. Seeing the kneeling man in front of him, he kicked him hard that he was thrown towards the door, blasting it off its hinges as the crowd dispersed to give them way.

Sensing more of the men standing to give them a chase, Zero tightened his hold on Filomena as he jumped out of the cathedral and into the afternoon light as the crowd of bystanders watched in awe as the mysterious man stole the bride. He immediately entered a parked car on sidewalk as he placed her inside and made an escape as Paul's bodyguards entered their own cars and chased after them.

The bystanders who were there to watch the wedding were left with their mouth hanging. Along them were Yuuki and Ruka who were really taken in surprise at what had just happened. But Yuuki was more affected as she immediately recognized the scent of the man that stole the bride. She couldn't be mistaken, for she knew the scent very well.

"Well," Ruka moved her sunglasses off her eyes as she looked at their getaway car as Paul's bodyguards chased after them with an amused smile. "That guy seemed interesting."

It can't be Zero…

…

Zero steered the car sharply on the side as he tried to dodge the men's gunfire. He cursed under his breath, realizing that they were getting desperate to get her even if they have to open fire, not even caring about the possibility that she may get hit. He stepped on the gas harder as he saw the Timber Bridge in sight.

"Kathleen." he said over the radio. "I've got the bride. I'm driving a black Sedan and heading to the bridge as planned. Hostiles are advancing behind us and I want you to proceed with plan C once we enter the vicinity—I'll proceed with the blockade."

"Roger that." said the voice on the other line. "I now have you in sight, just give me the signal."

"Understood. Zero out."

Zero steered on the right, avoiding a shot that could have blown the tires off their car as Filomena hold on for her dear life. Staring at the side mirror, Zero saw that they were only a couple of meters away from them.

Not good.

"Get down!" he shouted as he forced her head down to the side, avoiding a shot that could've went through her head.

Zero looked back angrily at their carelessness and removed the Fenris off its holster and fired a couple of shots at the ones nearest them. He got their tires and they lost control of their car as they swivel off track. Zero gave them a sadistic smirk as he placed the Fenris back on its holster and stepped on the gas as they reached the bridge.

"Now!" he shouted to the radio.

"I'm on it!"

The tires of the men that were chasing them exploded one by one as Kathleen sniped them, causing their cars to careen on the side as crashed at one another. They piled one after another until they begun to block the bridge. Seeing that, Zero stepped on the brake and stopped at the end of the bridge. He stepped out of the car with Filomena looking up at him confused. But he continued walking towards the crashed cars with their drivers and passengers trapped inside when suddenly a car went hurling on top of the pile, speeding dangerously as it continued to run towards him.

Paul Flints stepped on the gas with the intent of ramming him flat. He brushed the blood off the corner of his mouth as he glared at Zero, his eyes turning crimson in anger.

"I'll make you pay you insolent fool!!"

But to his shock, someone had shot both his back tires causing him to momentarily lose his balance but with a couple of steering, he was able to steer it towards his target. But to his shock, once again, Zero had stopped his car with his bare hands as he was pushed back a little bit, his feet holding on the ground before he completely stopped it with its hood brutally deformed under his hands.

"Don't you get it?" he coldly said as his grip tightened, his eyes turning red under his sunglasses. "She already said no. Be man enough and accept it!"

With that, he gave all his strength and lifted the car off the ground as he threw it towards the other piles of cars. He then buried his hands on the ground as iron vines erupted and attached themselves on the sides of the bridge and intertwined themselves, forming a huge, silver wall that divided the bridge. He then turned and walked back to the car with Filomena looking up as though she had never seen such one like him.

"Is everything fine now, Kiryuu-sama?" asked Kathleen through the radio.

Zero started the car as he looked back at the huge wall that he had created.

"The situation is now in control. You just wait for me in the rendezvous point." He said and drove off. "I'll bring the bride to her home."

"Roger that. Kathleen out."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Zero asked Filomena as they watched the sun set in the horizon.

They had parked the car near an abandoned harbor after driving for two hours straight after Filomena said that she should be going alone now since her parent's home would be three more hours of drive away. Zero reluctantly agreed but suggested that they refueled the car first for her. She agreed but on the condition that he does it since it would look weird for a woman in a wedding gown to do that. Zero would have like to say that he looked a lot more suspicious, seeing that he was wearing a cross-marked balaclava and blue tinted sunglasses but he just chose to keep it to himself and be quite. After that he bought her a shirt, a pair of jeans and shoes since he noticed her discomfort with that wedding dress.

"Yes." Filomena said with a smile as she watched the seagulls fly lazily above. "You've done enough help for me."

"So… what are your plans after this?" Zero asked as he reloaded the Fenris.

"Plans?" she looked at Zero curiously but couldn't see any expression because of that balaclava and tinted sunglasses. "I'm planning of going back home with father and mother. And probably stay their and begin a new life."

Zero didn't fail to notice how she rubbed her belly and looked down at it with a smile.

"I carry Jake's child." She quietly said.

Zero could discern sadness and happiness in her voice as she said it.

"Paul Flints would probably let you alone for now." He said. "I think he had already got enough humiliation to pursue you. Or maybe he would indeed take revenge on you."

"I'm prepared for him."

"Nonetheless, the obstacles that I created would be enough to keep him busy." A sound of amusement came out from his mask. "And probably enough to reveal to the world of his dirty works…"

She looked up at him questioningly.

"Why did you help me?"

He stared at her for a moment through his sunglasses before looking away.

"A client personally requested me."

Filomena nodded and gave a silent thanks to whoever that was.

"I… just hope that everything would be fine now although I know that Jake's anger would still bother me. I wish I could have said everything to him that everything that I did was for him before he got angry with me and decided not listen to me anymore. My life with his child would've been complete if he was there." She quietly said as drops of tears cascaded on her face.

"Why don't you talk to him and sort them out?" he suggested.

She looked up at him and gave a sad chuckle.

"I wish I could but," she smiled wryly. "He died already."

He looked down at her in great confusion.

"The doctors that were hired by Paul gave their best to save him but," tears trickled down her face in remembering that incident. "It was already too late. They weren't able to revive him and I was there. I held his hand as he died."

Zero offered her a blue handkerchief and she wiped the tears off her eyes as she muttered thanks to him.

"We buried his body two days after and Paul didn't waste time nor considered my state of emotion as he asked for my part in the deal. I was so lost back then that I didn't know what I was doing and said yes… yes, that I would marry. I realized too late what I have done and I was already in front of the priest, the crowd and Paul as they waited for my yes. But I realized that I'd be wasting my life being with someone I don't love and I was prepared on whatever circumstances that I'd be facing if I said no. But lucky for me, you were there." She said as he looked at him with admiration. "And I thank you deeply for that even though I couldn't see your face or know your name. But it is not important because I just wanted to start with a new life… even if I have to burden his anger at me…"

Zero could see in her blue eyes that it indeed bothered her and seemed very sad that Jake died angry with her.

"I haven't told you anything about my client haven't I?" he asked as he took the wedding ring from his pocket. "He… _begged_ me to save you. He said that he didn't want you to be in an inescapable situation you didn't wish for. Those are his words and then he gave me this engagement ring as a payment."

He took her hand and placed the ring on her palm and she looked down at it and began to cry as she fell on her knees.

"This can't be." She said through her sobs as she placed the ring closer to her face.

"I may not know anything about your relationship as a couple, but I could say that he wasn't angry with you and I could tell that he still loved you… beyond anything else."

"Thank you." she said as she wiped the tears off her eyes with the blue handkerchief that he had given and went inside the car. "I will never forget the help that you've given me."

Zero simply nodded as he walked away, feeling his chest lighten a bit as he watched the car disappear at the next turn on the road. He looked at his side and saw the man who gave him the ring and nodded his thanks to him before disappearing like a smoke. Zero smiled under his mask as he continued to walk for he had learned that love isn't bounded by anything, may it be life… or death.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"That was quite a show wasn't it?" Kathleen asked him enthusiastically as she inspected Zero's cross-marked balaclava. "I like the part where you threw the groom's car; you were really cool back there, Kiryuu-sama."

She then smiled brightly while Zero let out a sigh.

"It was not cool Kathleen." He glumly said. "It was headache."

She nodded but Zero could tell that she wasn't paying attention as she was busy pressing his balaclava as though checking if it is true.

"I'm sure it would be scandalous on that Flints guy's part." She said.

"It was all part of the plan." He said. "If ever something bad happens to her, the media would no doubt suspect him. That fact would prove as a shield for her."

"But what about you? I'm sure Yagari-sama and Cross-sama would know about this."

"Then let them be." He said without interest. "Like I'd care."

She smiled at that.

"Do you think she would be fine now? Even after all that ruckus?"

He stared at her from the corner of his eyes and saw that she was intently staring the dark roads illuminated by the streetlights.

"I'm sure she will." He said with a faint smile that she didn't notice.

It was already a quarter past nine when they arrive in Cross Academy after a long trip from Capulet city since she waited in a café for his arrival. So as compensation, he had asked her to eat dinner in his home with him cooking. She would be a complete moron if ever she decline on his very rare request of tasting his delicious delicacies which is so famous among the girls of the Academy—unbeknownst to him of course—so she, without anymore further ado, agreed.

A fellow Hunter greeted them and bowed respectfully at Zero as he took their car and parked it away while they took a leisurely walk to his home with him carrying a small case with the mask and revolver in it and her carrying the Karalla in a long, rectangular case. He was on the process of giving her tips about her essay in Physics when he suddenly stopped and fell on his knees, suddenly feeling the dreaded and familiar pain as it slowly crept on his entire body. He looked up and realized that it was full moon once again.

'_Damn it! How could I've forgot!?'_

Kathleen looked at him worriedly as she kneeled beside him and then transferred her gaze to the moon, her suspicion immediately proven.

"Is it the pain again?" she whispered.

Zero closed his eyes painfully as he nodded.

"The chapel—ugh—the chapel… bring me to the chapel…"

Kathleen nodded as she placed his arm on her shoulder and helped him to stand, and heard him hiss under his breath. She took his case along with hers, balancing both him and their small luggage. She didn't exactly know what was happening to him every full moon, but she could tell that he's suffering from an unexplainable pain whenever it occurs.

After a few minutes, they've arrived in the chapel in the outskirts of the Academy and he broke free from her as he staggered towards the entrance of the chapel. He leaned on the door and looked back at her with glowing blue eyes.

"Don't ever open this door—ugh—unless… unless the sun had shine. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Kiryuu-sama." She nervously said. "I'll keep in watch in here."

He was about to say something more when the burning pain claimed him again and he was forced to close the door behind him. He staggered towards the old pulpit, knocking it away and removed his shirt and threw it away on the corner and saw the large, claw marks on the walls that perhaps he had made during the time when he succumbs to the pain. God only knows what he's been doing while he's not in control.

He flinched again when the pain spread throughout his body like a fire as the cross-like seal on his back appeared and gave out an ethereal, blue glow. The pain surfaced again and the last things he could remember before losing consciousness were the pain…

…and the _**dream**_.

The rain fell from the sky like small pebbles as it washed away the dirt and mud that accumulated around the abandoned park and two figures stood in the middle of its downpour, seemingly unaffected by the cold. One of them has brown hair that reached below his chin while the other has messy, silver hair that seemed to cover his eyes and on his arms was an unconscious woman with long, wavy brown hair and both of them seemed to be full of dirt and wounds but the rain was washing both away.

The man with silver hair extended his arms and gave the unconscious woman reluctantly to the man with brown hair. And then he spoke, in a voice that was void of emotion.

"I give her to you Haruka, just like in the deal." He calmly said, but he could tell that he was suppressing his emotions deep inside. "She will forget everything about me. The man the she fell in love with will no longer be me. When she wakes up, the me that she sees will be replaced by you. I have altered her memories and she will fall in love with you… she will not recognize me. The years that we spent together never existed for her…"

The brown haired man gently took her in his arms and looked down at her as though she was his most prized possession. He then looked up at the man with silver hair questioningly.

"I have not learned about my part in the deal… Gabriel."

"Just love her." he said. "Love her… as much as I did."

The two stared at each other amidst the downpour of the rain.

"Go now." The silver haired man quietly said. "Before I change my mind…"

The brown haired man nodded and slowly walked away from him, his arms holding the unconscious beauty in his arms protectively until they disappeared in the shadows. The silver haired man stood there as the rain continued to pour, heavily as though there was no end to it as the thunder claps accompanied it. He clenched his fists tightly as he continuously punched the ground until he was placed into a shallow crater caused by his outburst of anger. The rain continued to pour and he continued to rest on his knees as he bowed his head, his tears and the rain mixing.

Thunderclaps, cold, wind, rain… and then a loud roar of anger, pain and sorrow…

A dirge.

"Forgive me… Juri… forgive me…"

-

-

-

-

-

**To be continued…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	18. Extra Chapter: I thirst, Yuuki

**I thirst, Yuuki**

**

* * *

**

**Vampire Knight ain't mine.**

The rain had been fallen lightly outside the school grounds as Zero leaned on a stone pillar with his hands crossed in front of his chest. He stared blankly in the distance, letting the soothing sound of the rain calm him. He had always found it calming every time the rain falls. Sometimes at night, when he couldn't sleep, he'd wished that it would rain for he knew that it would help him have his much needed rest. It was also during these times, back when he was young, that he and his father would go up to the attic which is their secret hideout. His father had placed a small bed there just below the window where they could see the rain fall on the small river beside their home. His father would then tell him tales about his adventures or of bible stories. Back then his favorite story was of King David and Goliath. It had always amazed him how such a young boy could take down a giant that everyone feared and how he did it with just a sling shot. He closed his eyes, reminiscing about the days when his father would tell him a story.

"Tell me about King David, Daddy." He would say.

His father would then smile as he shook his head.

"But you've heard it so many times before." He said, amused.

"Yeah well, Mommy's style is way too boring it makes me sleep." He pouted.

He chuckled lightly.

"Well I guess your Mommy is more effective. That's the point after all."

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay." He placed the blanket over him. "Well since Mommy went shopping with your brother I guess we could have a lot of time to kill."

"I know, Dad."

"Long, long time ago, when you weren't still born—"

"Were you born already that time Daddy?"

"No silly, this is way too long ago okay? Now, there were two powerful warring armies, the Philistines and Israelites, I think—"

"You suck Daddy."

He laughed and ruffled his son's silver hair.

"I'm not sure okay? You'd better ask Mommy about that. As I was saying, these people were in war and this happened in a valley in Palestine where at each end they stay. Now the Philistines had a champion. A huge giant named Goliath."

"There's a wrestler named Goliath."

"No not that one. So anyway, everyday, for forty days, Goliath would stride down the hill, challenging the Israelites to a fight. But none came to face him because they were too afraid, even the King's best warriors too.

"Why don't they just shoot him?"

"There weren't guns back then… there were arrows though. Well… there was a rule back then. You can't just shoot someone who is asking for a fight with a sword, that'll be cowardly and men back then honored the rule."

"Ahhh."

"But then one day, a boy, no bigger than you who delivered bread came and said, "I'll fight Goliath." And then everyone was astonished."

"I thought David was as big as you Daddy."

"No he's just a little bit bigger than you. Now, the Israelites can't believe that a small boy like David would challenge a giant like Goliath. But you know what? None of them dare mock him for they themselves were incapable of facing Goliath. So now the King gave David his armor but it was too big and heavy for him. So he took them off and found five smooth rocks as small as your eyes for his slingshot. And then he went to face Goliath. He steps on the valley of Elah and everyone thought that David would die as they saw Goliath rush towards him, yelling this horrible scream. But you know what David did?"

"What Daddy?"

"He planted his foot firm on the ground and let fly that slingshot. The rock hit Goliath on the forehead, cracked his skull open and he falls down on the ground, dead."

"Wow... so he shot him."

"Yes… but it's different." He sighs. "Do you want to know how David beat Goliath?"

"How?"

"David had to beat his fears first. He beat that, he beat Goliath. A few more steps and then David would have been crushed. Do you know how much courage that took? Because when Goliath came running, David just stood firm on his ground and took aim. You lure them close to you, and then you strike them down. That's how you beat a monster."

"I wanna be brave like King David, Daddy."

"Yes, you will." He said, ruffling his hair. "You're my son after all."

The two were quite as they looked at each other and Gabriele smiles at his son as the rain continues to fall. The sound of the rain as it falls on the roof and the voice of his father were enough to lull him to sleep. It was those days that he would forever miss. But right now, as he stood there, his father was no longer there to ease his mind, he's forever gone. He's no longer a little boy but a young man who was cursed to be a vampire and is now very hungry.

"You looked paler than usual." said Ichiru's voice.

Zero turned to see his twin brother looking at him.

"It's none of your business." He snapped at him.

"Well that figures." He said, leaning on the pillar beside him. "She hasn't feed you yet, huh?"

Zero remained silent.

"I told you to take those pills, bro."

"I would if I could." He said, rubbing his throat. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was waiting for my date." He said with a smile. "Women find me approachable you see."

'_Yeah, I wonder how Maria Kurenai would _approach_ you if she finds you dating other women…'_

"Dating, huh? With this kind of weather?"

"It _is_ because of the weather." He said with a wink.

"Wait—I don't want to know." He said, sounding disgusted.

"You sure? I could give you tips with that girl if you want. I'm sure you'll be able to get something else than her blood, if you know what I mean." He smiled as he saw his date approaching, a beautiful day class girl with her dark hair tied in long pigtails.

He didn't want to admit it but his brother sure has taste and suaveness when it comes to women.

"Yuuki's not like that." He said, defending Yuuki. "She's not like those girls that you've—why am I talking to you?"

"Whatever you say bro." Ichiru shrugged as he went to his date. "I was just about to give you advice on how to get laid but, oh well. I know a lost cause when I see one."

"Tch, two-timing bastard." He said as he watched his twin brother walk away with his date and disappear on the corner.

After awhile Yuuki came out running from the hall with her bag bouncing on her back.

"Sorry I was late!" she said, slightly panting. "The extra class took longer than expected. So, let's go."

"Wait." He said, grabbing her arm. "We're not going to the gates."

"What? But… but why?"

"There's a storm coming and classes are suspended tonight. That's what the Chairman had said before he left and went to the Association meeting."

"Oh." She said, sounding disappointed.

Zero was sure that the disappointment came from being unable to see her beloved Kaname. That thought alone was enough to add at his ever growing irritability. It was always like this when he's hungry and damn it, he just couldn't stand it when she thinks of Kaname.

He walks away towards home but went through the field instead which resulted in him being totally soaked in the rain as he left a shocked Yuuki. It was when he was halfway on the grounds did he turn around and saw Yuuki following him with a blue umbrella in hand.

"Hey!" she called out.

"What!" he spat.

"You're going to catch a fever." She said as she shared her umbrella with him and smiled.

Zero looked at her for moment, his cold, penetrating eyes not leaving her warm, brown ones and her comforting smile. He sighs and conceded defeat as they walked the grassy field together amidst the rain.

"Sorry, don't be angry." She soothed. "I'll let you drink extra this time." She whispered with a blush.

'_I'm not angry because of that Yuuki. Well… whatever.'_

* * *

Supper that night had been a little bit awkward for Zero, to say the least. His eyes kept on darting at her neck in every occasion that opportunity presented. It didn't help also that she was wearing a black tank top and that their adoptive father wasn't there. And for some reason, he felt that he was really hungry tonight despite the fact that he ate five people's share of food.

God, he hated being a vampire.

"I'll do it." Zero said as he helped Yuuki with the dishes. "Just go clean the table."

Yuuki looked at him with a tilt of her head and then smiled. It was always amusing to see when Zero stammers because of his hunger. But then again, she always smiles when she sees Zero. It was like an automatic reaction of her body every time she sees him.

"What?" he asked, annoyed because she's looking at him.

"Nothing." She smiled and went to the table to wipe it clean.

They stayed in companionable silence, occasionally interrupted only be Yuuki's giggles and Zero's annoyed scoffs every time the plate slides off his hands. Zero had to keep himself from swearing with that because he always acted like a proper goof when he's about to be fed. Then, the phone rang which Yuuki answered.

"Hello, Cross residence this is Yuuki speaking. Yes… okay… I understand… Zero's here with me… you be careful too… bye Chairman!" she put the phone down.

"Well?" Zero asked.

"The Chairman's not coming home because of the storm. He said he'd stay in the Association base for the rest of the night."

There was a long moment of silence before a smile appeared on Yuuki's lips and Zero slapped his forehead.

* * *

Zero slowly opened the door and let himself in. Yuuki's room was a bit dark, illuminated only by the lampshade beside her bed but Zero's eyes could see just fine as he looks at Yuuki who was sitting at the end of her bed.

"Well?" Yuuki asked.

"I locked all the doors and windows."

"And?"

"I turned all the lights off."

"And most importantly?"

"Yeah I brushed my teeth damn it. I don't have a bad breath."

"It's not like that Zero. It's just that I find it cute."

"What?"

"Oh nothing." She tapped the side of her bed. "Come."

Zero immediately frowned as he stared at the bed. He clenched his fist tightly at his sides, looking as though he was a kid that was being called by a dentist for his dental removal and Yuuki couldn't help but laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, annoyed.

"Are you sitting here or not?" she asked with a demanding voice.

Zero looked as though he was about to explode.

"Fine!" he said as he sat beside her.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well? Aren't you going to bite? We are alone here after all. You can do what you want." She looks at him with concern.

'_You can do what you want.'_

Zero immediately removed the thought off his mind. It was disrespectful for him to think that way when she was here, willing to give him what he needed when it is in fact considered a taboo.

"Look Yuuki. I'm sorry if I—"

She silenced him by placing a kiss on his cheek.

"It's alright Zero." She said, blushing slightly in the act. "I'm doing this because I care for you. I don't want to hear any guilt and I don't want you to feel guilt."

"Yuuki."

"It's alright."

He slowly wraps his arms around her, embracing her with his warmth. His fangs appeared as his eyes turned crimson as he slowly placed his mouth on her neck. He punctured the side of her neck slightly so as to prepare her for the pain. Then, sensing she was ready, he quickly buried her fangs on her neck, her sweet blood entering her mouth as he took them slowly and hesitantly. He could hear the low moan of Yuuki as he continued to take her blood as she wrapped her arms on his back for support. Sensing that her grip became tighter, he immediately ceased drinking as he stopped the flow of her blood from her neck with his tongue. He removed his fangs away from her as she whimpered softly on his shoulder.

"Thank you Yuuki… and I'm sorry." He said he tightened his embrace.

"It's my promise, right?" she softly said.

It was for a long moment that they stayed like that before he sensed that Yuuki had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked at the window where outside the heavy rain still continued to pour and then looked down at Yuuki who was still peacefully sleeping.

"I don't know if I'll survive without you, Yuuki." He whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know, yeah, I'm an asshole for not being able to update soon enough so you don't have to say it.

**Reader: **Yeah? Well what if I want to say it?

Go ahead.

**Reader: **You're an asshole.

Thanks (I guess). Look, the reason that I wasn't able to update sooner was because I'm in vacation (and still is). Supposedly, there should have been no updates until June but I felt that it would be unfair for most of you readers and also because there had been crappy stories going on around fanfiction that seemed to copy mine so I felt like I should make it clear that I am alive. And by the way, my advisor (I assure you, you don't wanna know who that is) told me to adapt as to what the VK fanbook says about changing Shindo's name to Nadeshiko Shindo and so I agreed. Also there had been **a lot **of people sending me e-mails about making a story regarding Gabriele's past. Okay, first, if you have anything to say or request to me, please say it on the review and I assure you, starting form now, I will **personally** answer your queries and requests (of course I'll use the computer, I won't go appearing out of your computer if that's what you want… is it?) Second, I will be making chapters about Gabriele's past after I'm fished with the story regarding the one and half year time-skip after Yuuki left Cross Academy. Third, other characters in the Vampire Knight Universe will appearing here in the Silver Knight so you must be patient because I'll try my best not mess it up. Fourth and last, **YES damn it! I am a male!** But mostly I seek the advices of the female genders in making this story so I don't write blindly because I know very well how complicated a woman's mind works. I'm not smart enough to this alone.

Okay, enough said.


	19. Don't Fall for Him Part I

**Author's Note:**

Well… I don't think I have anything to say but review after you read…

**Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino, not mine (man… I'm starting to feel like a broken radio…)**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Fall for Him Part I**

**

* * *

**

Ruka Souen is a young lady raised in confidence, manners and self-control, almost comparable on how the Kazuma family raises their children. She had been delicately molded to be a good example of a woman that is known to be respected, admired and enamored. More than that, it was her desire to impress the man that she respected and loved the most that had driven her to be like this.

It was her finish line… her goal.

Ruka is a smart young woman and could observe other people's behavior either towards her or towards others with ease and know their character that way. And of course it wouldn't take her much effort in figuring out that the man she had fallen in love at has been, right from the very start, taken by a girl she never thought would be much of a hindrance on the romance that she was searching for with Kuran Kaname.

She knew of course that she was—by her standards—superior to her in many aspects and was more than likely that any man on his right mind would find her attractive. But there was something about Yuuki that screamed advantages about her. She couldn't and probably won't know what it was but there certainly is something about her personality that attracted Kaname to her or perhaps, he was already in love with her right from the very start and that it was she who was playing the role of a fool, much to her chagrin that is.

Desperation was not her etiquette and her pride was something she wanted to preserve.

Of course she knew that Kaname had taken her blood in the past because he just wanted to prevent himself from attacking the said girl and that she knew that a man named Kain Akatsuki was also faithfully in love with her but she just wanted to ignore them all and concentrated on her goal, and that was winning the Pureblood's affection.

But, just like what she had predicted, she was still the sore loser in the end.

Yuuki Cross turned out to be his missing sister, his fiancée, Yuuki Kuran. She had chosen to be with him and accepted his offer to be his lover. They have decided to leave Cross Academy after the attack of Rido Kuran to resume their life—their true life—as Pureblood vampires nonetheless. She was forced to leave the Academy along with the other noble bloods who were loyal to him and, although they could still resume the life as students, they still followed him, being close at his disposal if ever he needed them while they lived as part of the vampire community, having jobs alongside humans and, at the same time, keeping their identity to themselves.

And so she was forced to accept the truth that the first man she ever fell in love with, is not in love with her and that she had already lost him and that she had to, in some way, repay Kain for being there for her whenever she was rejected by Kaname even though she was more than happy to ignore him despite the visible love he was showing her through his eyes and gestures. She had accepted the truth and was now serving Kaname in guarding and educating his fiancée and she found out that her previous assumptions with her were all wrong and that she was actually very likeable. Although she's still clueless how such a girl like her was able to get the affection of one Zero Kiryuu, a man that even until now, she still considers a mystery.

The first time that she had laid eyes on him, she had already found him to be the most enigmatic kind of a person that would even give Shiki and Rima a run for their money. He was like the exact opposite of Kaname; cold, mysterious, detached, stoic and could hardly show any affection to others… except for Yuuki that is.

Although she has to admit that he is quite the attractive guy if not only for his infamous reputation of being the most dangerous Vampire Hunter currently alive. That and the fact that Kaname and he were enemies are enough reason for her to stay away from him as much as possible. Although it is not the case now as she sat there in front of Kaname's table after he had summoned her for a joint mission with the Hunter Association in regards with the planned abduction of a certain girl who happened to be a daughter of a veteran Vampire Hunter.

"She is currently the target of that group of vampires who were also the same people whom Council wanted to eradicate." Kaname said as he hand her a picture of a pretty girl who had dark, shoulder length hair and expressive brown eyes. "She also happened to be the last subject that had seen the Silver Knight before he… sabotaged the shotgun wedding of Paul Flints."

"So, he had finally shown a face, huh?" Ruka said a she stared at the stolen shots of the Silver Knight that was also brought by Emily who was sitting opposite her.

"The people there didn't know that it was actually the Knight that they were chasing until they found the card with the name Silver Knight written on it back in the church." Emily said as she gave Kaname the photograph of the said card. "Quite theatrical I'd say."

"Theatrical?" he asked with a smile.

"He literally crashed down on the said wedding with the obvious look of ignorance that it was packed with armed body guards." Ruka said as she shook her head. "I would have thought that it awesome and intense if not only he didn't possess the air of a show-off surrounding him."

Kaname smiled at her, which caused her to blush slightly and send butterflies in her chest.

"Anyway," Emily interrupted. "The speculations of the Silver Knight being Kiryuu had cooled down and were overshadowed by other rumors about the Association having another "dog" in their ranks. You know… _another_ vampire."

"They still ignored the fact that it could be Kiryuu?" Ruka asked with a raised brow. "You've got to be joking."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not." She answered. "The Knight and Kiryuu had certain differences that I could say like, for example, the Knight uses a standard HSSN011 Masamune sword issued to every Hunter who specializes in close quarter combats while Kiryuu uses an old but reliable HSSN001 Murasame sword originally used by his deceased twin and father. Kiryuu uses the HASN115 Bloody Rose, a unique, silver handgun given to him by Kaein Cross while the Knight uses a black revolver named, based on the pictures taken, Fenris which was, strange as this may sound, _not_ listed on the Association's book of weapons that they had produced in the past years. Kiryuu, based on the older files about him, can summon rose vines to aid him in his fights while the Knight has iron vines that eerily resembled barbed wires which, based on what the road workers said who were working on the blocked Timber Bridge, were pain-in-the-ass hard to remove."

Kaname lightly chuckled.

"The Knight is known to take down large numbers of target in his every mission while Kiryuu targets high-profile criminals and despite the fact that their fighting styles were a bit similar, most people are already convinced that they are two different persons. It seems that for them, it does not matter who is who but who to avoid and not to piss off."

"Didn't they even think that Kiryuu could've just change his weapons, revealed a secret ability and put on a freaky mask?" Ruka asked, finding it hard to believe of the people's skepticism.

"They did." Emily answered. "The problem was, they didn't think hard enough."

"What about Paul Flints? What's his reaction to this? To his wedding? To his bride being taken away by the Silver Knight?" she asked.

Emily smiled, as though amused at a thought and Ruka leaned closer as to what she's about to say. She now fully understands why Kaname had left the entire information gathering to her. It was amazing how she could gain this much information in hardly a day's time and the fact that she knows so much about Zero Kiryuu and the Silver Knight.

"He got all shaken and horrified after learning that it was the Knight who had taken her bride and the one he had almost ram over. I guess he didn't bother looking for his rogue bride and concentrated instead in hiding his face from all that embarrassment that rained down on him. It was pathetic really."

"Didn't he demand justice for this? I mean, that was just too personal wasn't it? Even if indeed the Knight was hired by his bride for her escape, he still has to do something about it."

"Fear consumed him as I predicted."

"With all that wealth and influence he possesses… he was still afraid?"

"It _is _the Silver Knight." Emily said seriously. "He knew in an extent what the Knight had done in the past and he knew it would be foolish to fight back. He is mysterious and dangerous, that much he is certain and he probably doesn't want to see the Knight standing at his doorstep demanding for his head."

"Such a bully huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Where was Zero during the wedding crashing of the Knight?" Kaname asked Emily.

"Chairman Cross had said that Kiryuu was at the academy and was helping out in the stable during the time that the Silver Knight appeared."

"Do you believe what he said?" Kaname questioned.

Emily looked away for a moment before answering.

"I… I saw him that afternoon as I was walking around the Academy grounds."

Kaname thought about it for a moment, his eyes not leaving Emily before slowly nodding.

"I see."

"But… of course we can't be too sure." She added hastily. "Unless we see the two of them in the same room, we can't assume that to be the truth. I tried to look for evidence back in the Timber Bridge but it seems the people from the Association got there first and had cleaned it up."

"Why don't we just plant a mole inside the Association?" Ruka suggested. "Perhaps it would be easier gaining information about the Knight from the inside?"

"I don't think we'd be able to." Emily said. "The Hunter Association had become very tight from the inside ever since Yagari and Cross took over. If we planted a spy, I have no doubts that they'd find out about it and things would get screwed up for us."

"Which is why you're here, Ruka." Kaname said.

"I've been wondering about that."

"I'm gonna explain it to you so you listen, okay?" Emily asked to which she nodded. "Some of the Knight's enemies had planned to lure him out once again. The plan was to, once more, abduct Maya Kinimoto."

"So _this_ is Maya Kinimoto?" she indicated to the picture she holding. "Wait… isn't she the one that Steve Hudson kidnapped and tried to kill but was rescued by the Silver Knight? You mean, they wanted her because she knew the Knight?"

"Well, not exactly per say." She said. "The Association was cautious about the Knight's identity so they had her memories regarding her abduction erased immediately after she was released from the hospital she was in. Said that it was traumatic for her and that she was better off without it but of course we knew better than to believe that. Anyway, these soon-to-be kidnappers assumed that if they get the girl, they'll get the Knight. I think they could be saying that "He saved her once, right? So he'd probably save her again." It is a gamble they're prepared to take."

"Okay, I get the picture. So… why me?"

"Why you?" Kaname cleared his throat. "Well it is because you have the unique power that is needed in this mission and the other Council members think that it would be convenient."

"My mind-control then?"

"Point taken." He said. "In this mission you'll be partnered with Kiryuu Zero as you both watch over at their target. He will handle the work of fighting and capturing them while you do the interrogation. Extract all the information that you might find useful like their other companions, supporters, hideouts, anything. And… if ever you get the chance,"

Kaname's voice became deadly serious, implying that beside the word _if_, it still meant that she _must_ follow the order nonetheless.

"…try to have Zero-kun to talk about the Knight."

* * *

"So how's life back there in Cross Academy?" Ruka asked Emily as they headed to the music room where Yuuki is taking private piano lessons courtesy of Alexis herself.

Kaname had requested them to watch over Yuuki as he was going out for his meeting with Cross. He set out immediately accompanied by Seiren, Aidou and Aidou's father.

"It was headache." She rolled her eyes. "No wonder Kaname left, he couldn't stand the pressure of maintaining high grades and dorm responsibilities."

Ruka gave her an amused chuckle.

"Anything changed?"

"Other than being gawked at by human boys and Hunters, not much really."

She smiled thoughtfully at that.

"You seemed more comfortable in Cross Academy though."

"You could blame that to the fact that there aren't any ex-boyfriends that kept bugging me about giving them second chances." She smiled sarcastically. "Like I'd care."

"You know I really thought that the Night class would be removed ever since the assault that happened in the Academy. I was sure that the Association got Chairman Cross blamed for that."

"I guess we have Kiryuu to thank for that, he may have used his influence or perhaps blackmail to save Chairman Cross. So, tell me, what's the Silver Knight like? I heard you and Yuuki were there in Capulet city when he appeared."

"Like everything you've ever heard." She said with a smile. "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why don't you tell me something about Zero Kiryuu?"

"I thought you were schoolmates back then?

"We… we were but, back then, he's just too hostile for my preference. Besides, I think you know him better since you went on a mission with him once, right?"

"Well…" she rubbed her temple, unsure what to say.

"Well?"

"He is…"

'_Hot? Manly? Brave? Cool? Intelligent? ...Delicious?'_

"He's annoying."

"Annoying?" Ruka smiled. "Well tell me about it."

"He just gets in my nerves." He nodded grimly. "You'll be surprised at how good he is in doing it. Really, he does it without much effort on his part it almost seemed natural to him. Also, he always calls me _Señorita _mockingly as though giving me the impression that he thinks I'm an overly spoiled brat that he could easily push around. And did you know that—"

"You like him."

"Yeah well it's a—**WHAT!**"

"You like him." Ruka repeated. "As a woman like you, I could tell."

"Th-that's not true! What are you talking about? I… I… who would take a liking to that good-for-nothing spoon head! Certainly not me!"

"Whatever you say Emily." Ruka said with a shrug as they entered the music room where Yuuki was still practicing.

"Ruka-chan! Emily-chan!" Yuuki cried as she practically jumped off her seat in front of the large piano she was playing. "Can I stop my session now?"

"Alright… but we have to see how much you have progressed first." Ruka said.

"Okay." Yuuki pouted.

She sat back in front of the piano with Alexis coaching her about the proper way of playing it to which she halfheartedly listened to.

"Okay Lady Yuuki, just relax, take a deep breath and try to concentrate only on the keys and the notes." Alexis said. "Remember the proper techniques I taught you."

She did as what she was told and played the Moonlight Sonata with the obvious sound of a beginner.

"Well done Lady Yuuki!" Alexis beamed and clapped.

"I guess that's quite an improvement." Ruka said with a proud smile. "At least it didn't sound like as though a cat and a mouse got trapped inside. That's enough for tonight."

"Victory!" Yuuki said with jovial peace sign.

"Yeah ,yeah… let's take a break for awhile ok?" Emily suggested and they went.

"Thank goodness it's over." Yuuki drank from her cup and appreciated the soothing heat on her throat. "I feel like the joints in my fingers got locked all over."

The three smiled at her.

"Actually Lady Yuuki, you're quite a fast learner to progress that much in a night." Alexis said. "Lady Kazuma took a week to progress that much."

"No kidding?" Yuuki looked at Emily with a smile.

"Well, music had never been my forte actually." Emily shot Alexis an annoyed look. "Anyway, I heard you bumped on the Knight and Kiryuu from Kaname. That might've had caused serious trouble for you, Yuuki."

"I'm fine."

"That maybe the case, Yuuki." Ruka said. "But let's try to avoid situations like that next time. I understand that Kaname-sama had given you freedom to get out of the Kuran manor but, I know that you know that he still gets worried when you're out of this place." She then looked at the blood red wolf, a creature created by Kaname to watch over Yuuki that was pretending to be asleep on the side of the room just under the glass window.

She had an idea on the reason why Kaname wanted to know the Silver Knight's true identity. He wanted to make sure that the Association's elite but mysterious agent wouldn't become a threat to his beloved fiancée's safety. She is also aware that Kaname would go as far as eliminating the Knight if he shows a motive to hurt her even if it meant war between their respective races once again.

He loved Yuuki so much that he'd go that far.

"I understand Ruka-chan." She said. "I'll put that in mind. Uhmm…"

"Yes Yuuki?"

"About the… about the Silver Knight…" she hesitated but still felt the need to know the truth about the Knight after she recognized Zero's scent on him.

"What about him?"

"Is… is it true that it could be… Zero?"

"I'm going to find out." Ruka said. "Why? Is there something you wanted to say?"

Emily looked suddenly alarmed.

"N-no!" she shook her head negatively. "I was just curious… that's all."

Emily let out a small sigh of relief in her cup while Ruka simply stared at them quietly and Alexis just remained silent, preferring to listen on their conversation instead.

"I want to learn more about Zero." Ruka said that earned her a startled look from Emily while Yuuki pretended to stir her cup and tried her very best to look uninterested although in fact, she was hungry curious.

"W-why would you want that?" Emily asked.

"I wasn't satisfied yet." She simply said. "I know some vital information about him but it's already outdated. I'd like to know his current status and past as well as his current activities. What's he like in the line of duty? What makes him click? What had changed about him? I'd like to know these."

Emily stole a sideway glance at Yuuki before clearing her throat and deciding to answer… but still feeling the air if ever Yuuki become uncomfortable with the topic.

"More than a year ago, Kiryuu Zero had experienced a psychological and emotional disturbance caused by some inner conflict in his personal life that the Association didn't want to divulge." She looked at Yuuki and then to Ruka. "Most of his fellow Hunters thought that he may no longer be fit for active duty but, surprisingly, it turned out to be the opposite. He had undergone a drastic change in character as he went through a relentless killing frenzy. He took missions after missions without even a lengthy rest and ignorance with his injuries he had as though he was trying to kill himself."

By now, everyone in the room was intently listening to her including Yuuki who was holding a slightly shaking cup of tea.

"Most of the people around him thought that he was slowly losing himself to his vampire side but Cross and Yagari defended him and said that he is still undergoing adjustments on his new nature and was still completely in control. And so his killing streak continued for about three months more and during that time Kaname got disturbed in the number of the deaths in Zero's wake so he seek my help to monitor his movements but, with all those Hunters surrounding him, I could hardly get enough information about him. And then, just when everyone thought that he'd just become a mindless killing machine, he got subjugated by a girl named Nadeshiko Shindo."

"It seems that this girl, one of the few people who were able to keep their memory after the attack of Rido Kuran in the Academy and is also the new Prefect partnered with Kiryuu, got emotionally attached to him. Despite his dangerous state and hostility towards her, she still faithfully stayed beside him, completely ignoring the fact that it may endanger her life. Sad to say, I lost track of what happened next because of the sudden upheaval of the attacks of the vampires and Hunters that were listed in the black list and during that time my help was needed but, I later learned that he had eased down with his killing spree. It would seem that her tenacity paid off. Kiryuu softened to her, gained his trust and affection and was the only one he'd fully listen to." Emily cleared her throat. "They're not exactly in a romantic relationship right now but, they're slowly getting there."

There was a loud shattering sound as Yuuki's cup fell off her hands.

"S-sorry," she hastily picked up the broken pieces of her cup with her shaking hands while Alexis helped her. "D-don't mind me."

Emily looked at Yuuki in concern and then raised a brow at Ruka but she only waved her to continue. She hesitated to continue because she knew very well how sensitive Yuuki is when it comes to Zero as a topic. But then again, if she really is over him then this conversation shouldn't be an issue to her.

"As I was saying, the fact that this said girl is close to Kiryuu had made her an instant target for those of whom he had strife with in the past. As a result, Kiryuu became extremely protective of her to the point that vampires practically avoid her except for those who of course had no prior knowledge as to what Kiryuu's capable of. Alexis had seen this protective side of his once and it was… anyway, to make this short, Kiryuu is currently the best Hunter on the Association at their disposal who excels in every area of the job. You should be very careful around him and don't ever show any hint that Kaname had sent you to extract information from him. He could smell if there's something you're planning against him so I suggest you just stick to the order because if you fail, you will not only receive Kaname's disappointment but Zero's blade on your throat as well."

"I will put that in my mind, Emily." Ruka said with a nod as she stared at Yuuki who had stalked back to the piano with Alexis following her close.

"Good. It's nice to know that we've made this clear."

"Is there something else you may want to mention that I should avoid?"

She paused to think.

"Try not looking in his eyes as much as possible."

"Why?" she asked, puzzled.

"You'd soon find out."

* * *

His head throbbed painfully as he gingerly touched it. The pain was so intense that he felt like his skull would crack in halves and worse than that, it didn't seem to plan on easing down anytime soon. His eyes remained closed as he tried to take a feel at his surroundings. His back seemed to be resting on something hard, more like wooden perhaps and was uncomfortable that had added to his discomfort. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of age, dust and decay of the place he was… along with the sweet, floral scent of a companion. He tried to move his body but a sudden wave of pain all over him caused him to involuntarily gasp.

It would seem that every inch of him screamed pain like an annoying chant.

He felt a soft hand rest on the side of his face and then to his forehead, seemingly shaking and confused as to what to do. He heard the owner of the hand say something that his mind couldn't quite process as the hand continued to touch his body as though physically asking him if which part hurts.

'_Everywhere…'_

He forced his eyes to open and came to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him with great worry and concern. He blinked as he moved his gaze to look at his surroundings, yearning to know where he is and what happened.

"Zero? Are you alright?"

His eyes moved to the graying walls with cracks made by old age and abandonment and were full of large, inhuman claw marks as though a gargantuan bear decided to wreck havoc on it. His eyes moved to the old, shattered, wooden seats that were turned to splinters by brute force that was perhaps caused by the same being that wounded the cemented walls.

"Hey! Kiryuu-sama! Can you hear me?"

He looked at the source of the voice and once again faced a pair of blue eyes that were still full of worry and concern but this time, it looked like as though it was near to shedding tears. His eyes remained on it a little longer before she recognized who it was.

"Kathleen." He forced himself to sit, trying his best to ignore the pain he was feeling. "Where am I? What happened?"

He forcefully closed his eyes as he shook the headache off him and stared down his body and realized that he wasn't wearing anything other than his black denim pants while he sat on an old, run downed table that he had slept on while Kathleen stood in beside him. He looked around and realized that they were in the corner inside the old, abandoned chapel located at the outskirts of the Academy grounds.

"You don't remember anything?" she asked softly.

"_I give her to you Haruka, just like in the deal." He calmly said, but he could tell that he was suppressing his emotions deep inside. "She will forget everything about me. The man the she fell in love with will no longer be me. When she wakes up, the me that she sees will be replaced by you. I have altered her memories and she will fall in love with you… she will not recognize me. The years that we spent together never existed for her…"_

"_I have not learned about my part in the deal… Gabriel."_

"_Just love her." he said. "Love her… as much as I did."_

"_Forgive me… Juri… forgive me…"_

"No." he said as he rubbed his head, feeling like he was about to vomit with the sudden flashbacks of memories that wasn't his own. "After I passed out, I couldn't remember anything else."

She looked away, looking like as though she was weighing the reasons if she has to tell him or not.

"I think there is something else going on with you while the full moon appears, Kiryuu-sama." She said in concern. "Something I think you yourself have not realized yet."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole night I was awake and on guard outside." She seriously said. "During those times you seemed to be… dangerous."

"I thought I was unconscious?"

"No… you were in berserk… and you sounded like a lion roaring for escape." She looked at him with a confused and hurt gaze. "Is there something you're not telling… me?"

"I don't know!" he stood up but suddenly lost his balance as he grabbed Kathleen for support. "I have no idea what is going on with me anymore…"

He took a lungful of air and smelled the delicious scent of her blood through her veins. He could practically sniff the almost frantic beating of her heart as he wrapped his arms around her, causing her to whimper weakly at him. His eyes turned dark red as he tilted her head to the side, exposing a smooth and pale neck temptingly to him as he pressed his nose to it and greedily took the smell of her blood while his throat begun to dry up and his fangs lengthen.

"Zero." She whispered so softly, unable to fight back or object as his sudden need to feed resurfaced but simply stand there and burn.

He removed her jacket off her and threw it away on the corner as he pushed her towards the wall with his body. He grabbed one of her wrists and trapped it on the wall beside her head as he began to lick her neck hungrily causing her to moan while her free hand traveled to his bare chest not to push him away but to support herself. Need was what controlling him now. His instinct as a vampire is pushing him to do this to her, pushing all the reasons for him not to hurt her to the side and replaced by his incredible need for blood.

He is—right now—a _very_ hungry vampire.

He pressed her harder on the wall with his body as he cupped her face as she let out a weak moan while his haggard breathing brushed her neck that was already glistening with his saliva. He bared his needle sharp fangs and ran it over her delicate skin, causing red lines over it as he seeks a perfect place to puncture her. She let a small gasp of air as he had finally found one.

But he stopped using all of his willpower and subdued his alter ego that was seeking nothing but satisfaction in having fresh blood to quench its undying thirst.

"No." his eyes returned to its velvet color as his fangs returned to normal. "I can't… I'm sorry."

He was breathing very hard as he freed her hand and rested his head on her shoulder while her arms wrapped around her in a comforting gesture. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed him closer to her, all the while fighting the noticeable blush on her face at his intimacy as well as warding off her disappointment at Zero's last-second change of mind.

"It's alright…Zero. I understand." She whispered to his ear.

"Why… why did you allow me? I almost bit you… I almost had your blood. Are you not disgusted with me… a vampire?"

"I'm not," She truthfully said. "… because you're different from them… very different."

He looked up at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes as she smiled. Out of his numerous subordinates, Kathleen is the one he prized the most. She had always been fiercely loyal to him, understanding, patient and sincere. More than that, it was always her bright smile that had earned her his trust, showing noting but truthfulness that his curse is no importance to her. Even if she had been his subordinate for more than a year already, he couldn't still ponder how he was able to acquire her undying devotion to him.

"I think we should go prepare for class." He said as stole a gaze at the broken window and saw that the sun is almost peeking out. "It wouldn't look good if we stay here longer… alone."

A blush crept to her face as she slowly nodded.

"Are you sure you're fine now, Kiryuu-sama?"

'_Here we go again with the damned sama…'_

Zero didn't answer as he went to pick up his jacket and took a small box of blood tablets and emptied the whole content in his mouth before chewing it with a loud rattle, causing Kathleen to cringe a little bit. He then picked up his shirt on the corner and wore it to himself before turning around to face her, seemingly fine now after the deed.

"I'm fine," he said as he picked up the case that contains the balaclava and the revolver. "I just needed _some_ blood tablets… it has been days since I last took them."

'_You've just emptied the whole box in one go…'_

Kathleen picked up her jacket gingerly and placed it on her shoulder as she followed Zero who had carried her rifle case for her. She paused for a moment as she placed a hand on her neck that was still a little bit moist after Zero discreetly licked it and, although she'd never admit it out loud, she really found it to be very sensual…

"Are you okay?" Zero asked in concern.

She flinched slightly as she quickly removed her hand from her neck and smiled apologetically and prayed so hard that her blush wouldn't be so obvious to him.

"Yeah."

Zero tilted his head to the side as he looked at her for a moment before turning around to open the door. The surrounding trees were still bath in the faint light of the sun on the horizon and his eyes quickly moved to a silhouette under the maple tree near him, immediately recognizing him by the way he smiled maliciously.

"Well, well, Zero." Kaito said with a clear hint of amusement. "And here I thought you'd be too innocent to do _something_ like _that_."

Zero merely lifts a brow, not understanding what he's trying to say. But before he could say anything, Kathleen went rushing forward, no doubt hearing what he had just said. She was red all over her face while she glared at Kaito and curled her fist on her sides and then her face went blank as though replaced by another facial expression.

"And what do you _mean_ by that, Takamiya-_sensei_?" she calmly asked with a smile although Zero couldn't help but feel the hair on the back of his neck stand. "Could you repeat that again for me to hear… _please_?"

Kaito took an involuntary step back after hearing and sensing the evil intent in her voice. He gulped nervously. Kathleen was indeed a woman that is so scary when angry… and to him nonetheless.

On the other hand, Zero just moved his gaze in between the two with a tilt of his head with a confused look on his face, not really catching as to what the two were talking about. He scratched the side of his head for a moment before deciding to interfere.

"What is it that you want Kaito?" he asked.

The two looked at him, Kaito looking more relieved in being distracted from the dangerous girl. Yes, it had always amazed him how Zero could actually tame a lot of number of women who could be considered "dangerous" and have them look at him as though he was their master and they were his dogs. Frankly speaking though, he'd consider it a blessing if not only for the fact that most of the girls he attracts are all, well, complicated, to say the least.

"The Chairman is calling for you." He said.

"What for?"

"A new mission I think."

"Good."

Kathleen looked at him incredulously. He had just been on a mission that was otherwise dangerous for someone of his caliber and after that he had undergone an explainable occurrence of physical pain all over his body during full moon as well as his sudden instinct to feed for blood that he was able to control at the last minute and now he thought it was good to have _another_ mission not even a day apart from the previous one? Doesn't he take any break? This is not good. He should take a short nap at the very least.

"But Kiryuu-sama—"

"Is there anything else?"

"The Chairman and Sensei are waiting for you in the Headmaster's office."

"I'll go there after I've walked Kathleen home."

"But Kiryuu-sama—"

"I'll do it for you. The Chairman and Sensei still has a meeting to attend so you better hurry up and catch up with them."

"Alright." Zero said as he left the two while they stared at his retreating form.

After seeing that Zero was now gone and out of ear shot—probably a hundred meters away—she quickly turned to glare at Kaito as she put her hands on her hips, making her look like a mother who is about scold a mischievous child.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked in a deadly tone. "Can't you see he still needed to rest? He's just finished a mission and now you're throwing him into another one!"

"What mission?" he asked innocently. "You mean he just had a _mission_ with you inside that old joint?" he smiled maliciously as he tried to sniff her. "Ahhh… now I understand what you're—OUCH!"

Kathleen had stamped on his left foot so hard that he could have sworn he heard a faint crack from within his shoes as he stooped down to massaged his aching foot while she marched away from him angrily as she grabbed her rifle case that Zero had left.

"What was that for!" he asked in disbelief while he limped as he followed her close from behind.

"That was for being a pervert!" she snapped back as they took the bricked road towards the exit gates of the Academy.

"Pervert! A Pervert! You're calling me a pervert just because I said some facts?"

"That wasn't facts. You know what they are? Bullshits, that's what."

Kaito's brows shot up and a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Ohh… did I just heard that right? You know, Zero is not really kindly to people who usually swear…"

She stopped and turned to glare at him with her blue eyes looking up and down at him as though she was seeing a malignant stalker behind her, before resuming her walk.

"Like I'd care." she said, sounding so much like Zero.

"You won't care if I destroy your so-oh-pure image to Zero?" he asked with a smile, enjoying very much that act of pissing her off just like every other girls who were close to Zero.

She stopped again but this time didn't turn to face him.

"Is ruining people's day your favorite past time, Takamiya-sensei?" she asked.

"Yup." He beamed.

"You really are mental." She said with a shook of her head and a resigned sigh.

"Hey, I'm still your teacher."

"Well you're not acting like one."

They continued to walk until they neared the huge Academy gates. Kaito simply talked about the weather, complain about his students that were always gawking at him pretty much just like what Zero had been going through or tell her about the latest happenings in the Association while Kathleen merely responded with an "Uhuh", "Right" or "I guess so". Really, he could be a _little_ bit talkative when he's in annoy-you-till-you-die mode. She was on the process of silencing him with the shut-the-fuck-up-sensei look when she noticed two familiar silhouettes nearing them.

"Well if it isn't this getting better and better?" Kaito said with a smile as he noticed that it was Emily and her bodyguard, Alexis. "I love the smell of vampires in the morning!"

Kathleen elbowed him in the gut to silence him while she and Emily silently stared at each other, measuring and waiting for the other to break the ice. Two women who were secretly vying the affection—although they'd die first before they'd ever admit it—of a certain silver haired man that was already taken, stood in front of each other like as though they were the only people that currently exist in this world.

But a sudden gush of wind passed by, blowing the blonde strands of Kathleen's hair as it was sniffed by Emily's sharp nose. Her eyes immediately widened before slowly turning into a glare as she stared at Kathleen who was more than happy to give it back to her. She couldn't have mistaken that scent for it was the same one that could bring forth fluttering butterflies in her stomach not to mention that fact that that was something she had been missing for quite some time now.

It was Zero's…

'_But how is it that she has that scent? Has he… has he…? It's not… no… It's not possible…'_

Noticing the inner confusion inside her and realizing what it was about, Kathleen let out a victorious smile which, expectedly, brought forth an annoyed look from Emily. It would seem that sharing the same thing that they loved was far from consideration.

"Good morning." Kaito greeted.

"Good morning too, Takamiya-sensei." Alexis greeted with a nod.

They stared at each other for moment, waiting for their own companions to greet each other but none came except for the glare that they were too happy to exchange with themselves. Sensing the growing tension in between the two, Kaito decided to distance them from each other or risk the spill of blood in the early sunrise.

"Well then," he said, dragging Kathleen away from the Moon Dorm President. "I guess we better be going to our own destinations."

He continued to drag Kathleen away who was more than happy to ignore him as they continued to glare at each others back and Kaito saw that Alexis was doing the same thing with her master.

It was only until they've arrived in town and was now in front of their bakery, now emitting the scent of freshly baked bread which signaled them that her grandfather had come home after the emergency mission, did he tried to talk to her.

"Now what was that about her, huh?" Kaito asked in annoyance. "Were you two planning to kill each other?"

"Yes." She said.

Kaito rolled his eyes as he shook his head as he took a white envelop from his pocket.

"Here." He said, placing the envelope on her hand. "Zero said to give it to you today if ever I meet you in the campus but I thought it would save time if I do it now in front of you."

"What's this?"

"Outline in making essays about frictional force in your Physics subject I supposed." He said with a quirk brow. "He made it himself and said it would help with your assignments. Boy, he didn't sleep at all yesterday just to make that."

"H-he did?"

"Yes, spoiled child." He nonchalantly said as he walked back to the Academy. "I suggest you just take a half day in school since you look tired from your "mission" with him. I don't know what that is about but you really seemed used up."

"Thank you Sensei." she called out.

"Thank him." He called back before disappearing on the next block of the still-not-crowded street.

She smiled pleasantly at the envelope as she opened it and saw all the corrections she needed with her crucial assignment. The door opened behind her revealing her muscle-bound grandfather, Gregoruv, who was wearing a white apron with dust of flour scattering all over his arms.

"Oh, Kathy!" he said as he went out to greet her with a hug. "Did your mission with Kiryuu-sama went well? I read from the letter you've left that you'll be a little late but I thought you'd be home when I arrive. Have you eaten breakfast yet? Hey… young lady! Are you listening?"

She simply looked up at him with a smile as though she was floating on cloud nine.

Zero gently massaged his head as he rested his back on the wall. It was like as though he had just been out of a whirlpool as his surrounding seemed to be turning around and around like a blender on maximum. If only he was human, he would have probably puked his guts out. What was weird was that the aftereffects of his mysterious symptoms last night had taken its toll at him even until now. Normally, he would've by now felt fine as though nothing happened but right now it was not the case. Not to mention, that dream that had really bothered him. He had never seen a picture of his father when he was young, much less of Juri or Haruka. But why is it that he was able to picture them so clearly as though he was right there in front of them?

And what does that dream mean?

He closed his eyes forcibly as he removed those thought out of his mind as it only added further headaches to him. There were just too many questions in his mind right now that he wanted to ignore as he headed to the door of the Headmaster's office. There would be a proper time for it to be given some thoughts and his worn out mind just won't accept more than it could handle.

He knocked on the door gently and tried his best to ignore his throbbing head.

"Come in." said Cross's voice.

He opened the door and came to see Cross sitting on his chair with Yagari standing silently on the side as he crossed his arms. Both looked at the familiar case he was carrying and raised their brows as though their suspicions were proven but still they remained quite and didn't say anything.

"You called for me?" he asked as he stood in front of Cross's desk.

Cross placed a brown envelope in front of him.

"You are here for a delicate mission in regards with a planned abduction of the young heir of the Kinimoto clan." He said as he fixed his spectacles. "I'm sure the name rings a bell, doesn't it?"

"Her again?" he asked with raised a raised brow, suddenly feeling more uncomfortable with the mention of the Kinimoto heir ever since he heard about her father's desire to have her marry the current number one Vampire Hunter which—unfortunately—is Zero. "I thought I got rid of that Steve Hudson and his underlings?"

"No it does not have anything to do with that guy; he's dead along with his men." He said. "Your old enemies came wanting vengeance and that planned abduction actually has something to do with you."

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Revenge I'm afraid." He said. "I think they wanted to lure you out ever since they heard about her kidnapping and that you were the one who saved her."

"Wait," he frowned slightly. "Are we talking about me as me or is it the Knight?"

"It's the Silver Knight they wanted." He said as he looked down at the case he was holding before returning his eyes on him. "The little… _fiasco_ you made yesterday had made quite a stir in the vampire criminal underworld since it was the first time that your alter ego, although masked, actually made an appearance." He smiled amusedly. "And to think that you actually left a card with the name Silver Knight written on it for them to read…"

"I had to remove the alias away from me." He said with a tilt of his head. "I already have more than enough enemies for me to handle without adding the Knight's abundant… _friends_. And I know for a fact that it may further endanger Shindo."

"And you actually dared to crash the wedding of one Paul Flints," Yagari interjected. "Could've been more than trouble you could handle I'd say."

"Like it'd matter."

"Anyway," Cross continued. "Your alter ego had made quite a rise in popularity within the Hunter and vampire community ever since they heard that news about the failed wedding without even twenty four hours of passing and since the Knight's enemies have found what their target looks like they immediately made a plan to lure you out by planning an abduction with the Kinimoto heir since the bride that you saved disappeared like a bubble. Anyhow, it was good that we learned about it immediately."

"Do I have to go with the mask on or not?"

"I think it would be more preferable if you meet them without it so as to minimize the suspicion that it is you."

"Maya Kinimoto had seen my face." He said bluntly.

"We already took care of that." Yagari said. "Her experience with that Hudson was quite traumatic for a seventeen year old girl to handle so we had to erase it from her memory, and that includes you."

"Good." he said, slightly massaging his forehead with his free hand to ease his headache a little bit. "So when do I leave?"

"Probably tomorrow." Cross said. "You are to watch over her as she goes to her school and not risk being seen as you wait for her would-be kidnappers to do their job and then you immediately interfere with it. If everything goes well we could avoid anyone getting hurt—and that includes those suspects. Do you understand me, Zero-kun?"

Zero promptly sighed out loud and rolled his eyes which meant he agreed… albeit reluctantly.

"Am I partnered with Kaito?"

"Well, initially, yes." He cleared his throat. "But since the exams are approaching, he would instead concentrate with his classes and be out for any missions in the future until the exams are over. Well, unless it really is an emergency, we could send him after you."

"So I have to go alone then?"

"You're partnered with Ruka Souen and you'll be meeting with her tomorrow."

Zero's brows shot upward.

"Her?" he asked with barely concealed irritation. "Isn't she one of Kuran's minions?"

"She might be but she's still your partner so try to show some respect to her at the very least."

"Respect isn't my specialty." He honestly said.

"Well it's time for you to give it a try."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Can I go now?" Zero asked.

"We've said everything didn't we? And that envelope would provide everything that you might want to know in regards with the mission, the subject or your partner so I guess we're done here." Cross said with a smile.

"Aren't you going whoop my ass for what I did yesterday?"

Cross chuckled lightly while Yagari raised a brow but Zero merely stared at them with a confused look.

"What's so funny?" he asked, feeling a little bit irritated.

"Why would we? I mean, we couldn't just call you off especially since that was your privilege as the number one." Yagari said, bemused "It went fine didn't it?"

"She's safe."

"Did anyone see your face?"

"No."

"Did she know who you are?"

"No."

"Do you think Flints would go after her again after all that happened?"

"As long as I'm here, no."

"Then I guess there's nothing to talk about."

"But—" Zero slapped his forehead, feeling that the talk was going nowhere. "Never mind, I'll prepare for class."

Zero picked the envelope up, slid it inside his pocket and went to the door and was in the act of turning the knob when a thought came up to him. Something he was so itching to know and was sure would lift a considerable amount of weight off his chest.

"There is something I wanted to ask."

The two adult men looked at him.

"What is it you want to know kid?" Yagari asked.

"My mother… Mom… had she ever met," Zero hesitated. "Had she ever met… Juri Kuran?"

The room fell silent once again.

"Yes." Cross said. "Claire, your mother… and Juri were old friends when your mother was still young. In fact, they both were attending the same school back then… just like your father, Gabriele."

Zero's grip on the knob tightened while Yagari eyes remained on Cross as though seeking confirmation.

"The Intel says that Dad was introduced as Mom's fiancé and had quickly risen to the number one rank in less than two years." Zero said. "But prior to that, there was never a written document regarding his past as though it was erased. Gabriele Kiryuu… Juri Kuran… were they" he shook his head. "No, never mind." he then exited the room without looking back.

The two adult men remained silent for a moment only for it to be broken by the sound of the glass window opening as Kaito let himself in through it.

"Well there he goes." He said, looking annoyed. "_Pardon_ me for my _language_ but—what the fuck! You're just letting him go just like that without even a small sermon about good manners and right conduct! I was awake the whole night along with the other Hunters and CPDs scrubbing the whole goddamned bridge of his trails so that the Council wouldn't recognize his ass and shoving off the masses of cannibal media men so they won't make the mess messier as what it already is and what you just say? 'You have a mission.' I mean damn that. I know that you know that the Association members sent me here to watch over him but the three of us knew that my loyalty is in here and I wouldn't tell a single soul that Zero _is_ the Silver Knight so why couldn't you just appreciate what I've been doing and whoop his ass like what he was expecting to? You could've at least said, 'Oh! You have a fuckin mission so here, shut the fuck up and get the fuck out.'"

They simply stared at him.

"This is very charming." He sarcastically said. "Here I am whining my heart out and you two just reply with a stare. Okay… it's not April the first, right?"

"Smothering him with reminders along with dos and don'ts would affect him. You do know how hard headed he is." Yagari said, finally snapping out of silence.

"Yeah, big deal." Kaito said "So what's the catch? I know there's something else about this that you actually left him off the hook."

"Remember the Golden Bank robbery that you intercepted?"

"What about it?"

"The artillery that the robbers that you captured were possessing was a match as to what Paul Flints' bodyguards were using. All came from Flints' weapon production company itself."

"And so? Nobody cares where the sticks come from as long as they could swing them."

"Those were prototypes." Yagari said with a sigh. "It means that those were exclusively used by Flints' company. The only way they could have it is if Flints authorizes them to have those."

"Well I'll be damned." Kaito said with a nod. "I guess Zero was indeed hitting two birds with one stone, no?"

"The Council could be summoning Flints anytime now. I bet he'll get toasted this time around and it's all because of Zero." Yagari said. "So now do you understand why he didn't get any smack from us?"

Kaito nodded with a grim smile and a roll of his eyes.

"Anyway, there's been a talk around the guys in the Association about the Kinimoto girl." Kaito said. "They think it's a serious problem."

"We can't be too sure." Cross said. "The fact that they're targeting the Silver Knight could prove that they may have a trick under their sleeve… or perhaps they were just too ignorant."

"Well the people back in the Association think that the mission meant serious. It's bad enough that you've sent Zero there." Kaito stared at the door where Zero exited. "On a side note, it seems that Zero's "sickness" has been growing serious. You know it's hard for me to act like I know nothing when in fact I do… well, on a lesser degree that is."

The atmosphere in the room changed.

"How was he… last night?" Cross asked, a seldom seen look of seriousness was on his face.

"I came back immediately like what you've ordered and went to the chapel. You know, Zero was like a caged animal last night." Kaito smiled wryly. "You should've seen Kathleen's face last night. Worse though, it seems that his _sickness _had finally taken a toll at him. It's bad enough that he hadn't noticed my presence while I was outside the window listening."

The two still remained silent.

"I know that this isn't my position to ask but, what exactly is happening to him?" he asked seriously. "I know it well enough that he's a vampire but I also knew that vampires don't roar like a wild beast in the midst of the full moon. There is something going on with him and you're not telling him what that is. Tell me… does his father have anything to do with this?"

"Yes." Cross seriously. "But it is not time for us discuss it yet. It would be best to let him find out about his true past himself. I know that that would be what Gabriele would've have wanted for him."

"Yeah, well in my opinion, I don't think Zero would want _another_ curse to haunt him." Kaito said as he followed the two men out of the Headmaster's office. "He's had more than enough of his share."

* * *

Zero entered the home to find it silent with only the faint scent of recently fried bacon and eggs lingering in the air. He placed the case he was carrying on the side as he went to the kitchen. On the wide, rectangular table he found the untouched fried bacons and eggs, toast and lukewarm coffee on it as well the two set of plates indicating that nobody had started breakfast while he's away. He sniffed once again in the air and captured a familiar scent that led him to the living room. There, on the couch, was the sleeping form of Shindo, her hands under her cheeks as she slept silently on her side and was still wearing her red pajamas.

Zero gently smiled at her as he removed his dark jacket and placed it on the side as he leaned a little bit closer to her and seeing that she was still wearing her spectacles only meant that she didn't meant to sleep here.

"Hey, wake up." He said, gently poking her on the cheek.

She merely responded with a groan.

"We still have a class." He poked her again but on the side this time.

"Just five minutes more, Yori-chan." She groaned. "Zero's not here yet."

He poked her harder this time.

"I'm here."

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she pulled him down to her. She then rubbed her cheeks at his while she pulled her closer. She was well still asleep but Zero couldn't help but think if she was doing it on purpose.

"Hey." His breath had brushed her lips and was more than enough to wake her up as she pushed her away from her with a little bit too much of force.

"W-w-what are you doing!" she stammered, sinking deeper on the sofa as she pointed an accusing finger at him with her face in deep crimson.

"I was trying to wake you up but you pulled me." He said with a shrug.

"I-I d-did?" she looked very embarrassed.

"Yes." He said. "And what are you doing here sleeping? Shouldn't you be preparing for school already? Breakfast is there and—"

"I was waiting for you."

Zero stopped in the middle of his sentence as he slowly closed his mouth.

"I… I got worried when you still weren't home last night." She looked down at her feet with a blush. "Chairman Cross and Yagari-sensei said you were still on a mission but, I still can't help but feel this… that something bad might be happening to you. I woke up early and prepared you breakfast… just in case you arrive but it seemed that I fell asleep waiting." She then smiled warmly at him. "I-I'm not really good with cooking but I did my best to—"

She wasn't able to finish what she was about to say because Zero pulled her in a warm embrace that sent butterflies flying starting down from her stomach and up to her chest. She was taken aback at first in experiencing Zero's rare expression of affection to her. She finally regained her self as she slowly placed her arms around his rock-hard body. For someone who always acted so cold and distant towards others, it seemed very fascinating that his body's warmth can be this comfortable… so relaxing and assuring that she felt as though she was being lulled to sleep again. She wasn't really used to any affection by a man but his was something wonderful that she couldn't clearly describe.

It was an embrace full of promised affection, protection and most of all, appreciation.

Zero has been adept with interrogating his targets. He could tell if one was lying or was hiding something with just a look at their eyes. And with her, he had no doubts that she was indeed worried sick of him. For him, it was very nice to know that someone was waiting for him to go back home.

Someone who _always _faithfully waited for him and will _always_ stay beside him was something even a feared Vampire Hunter like himself would treasure.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." He whispered to her ears. "You haven't slept well; perhaps I shouldn't have waked you up."

"No." she shook her head and rested it on his chest as she listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. "I've had enough sleep. Why don't we eat?"

"Yeah." He said, feeling his stomach rumble after missing dinner last night. "I'm starving."

Breakfast had been pleasantly quite as they went on with their meals. She was right in saying that she wasn't really good with cooking but he could see the smile of appreciation on her face in every bite he takes and that alone was enough for him. Truth was, he was hungry enough that he couldn't even give a damn even if it tasted bad. Besides, it was good that she had improved with her culinary skills. Perhaps their times in the kitchen together where he taught her had paid off.

He noticed that he had been looking at her intently because she suddenly looked down at her food with a blush and shy smile.

Perhaps it wasn't good that he mention to her that he has a new mission that was coming; he knew that it always worry her when he's taking one.

He helped her with the dishes since there was still a lot of time to kill. Hell, he's the Headmaster's adopted son so who would give a damn? It was only Yagari's strictly implanted punctuality on him that prevented him from slacking off but then again, it was still his decision if he wanted to be late or not. Perhaps it was his desire to move on from his past that had changed him for the better good.

A sudden pain in his head caused Zero to drop the plates on the floor as he staggered to the side.

"Zero! Are you alright?" Shindo's voice was full of worry as she checked his forehead. "My God, you have a fever!"

"I-it's nothing… I'm alright. I just need—argh!" he kneeled on the floor as he clutched his temple.

He felt like as though his insides were being stirred.

"_Was it really fine? For you to erase her memory just like that?_

"W-what?"

"_It was for her own good. Her place was with him… I realized that now so don't ever question my decision Kiryuu."_

"_She loved you Gabriel! She loved you!"_

"Mom?"

"_I know… and I love her too… that's why I did it."_

"_The only time that I saw true happiness in Juri's eyes was when she was with you, Gabriel. Why can't you understand that?"_

"_She will find it once again with Haruka."_

"Dad?"

"_You want her to live in a life embedded with a fake memory? You want her to love another man, which should have been you? When did such a proud warrior like you softened like this!"_

"_Ever since I fell in love with her. Being her friend, you should've known what's best for her."_

"_So you're just letting her go?"_

"_There's no other way."_

"_You do know… you do know how I feel for you, don't you?"_

"_I'm sorry if she had clouded my heart that I couldn't let you in."_

"_I still love you. You're the only man I ever fell in love with and that wouldn't forever change."_

"…"

"_So what now Gabriel? What now?"_

"_Perhaps I'll just erase my memories too… and become human… just like you. I guess you could say that it's like running away."_

"_You're turning your back on all that power, because you wanted to live like a human?"_

"_Yes."_

"…"

"_Would you be kind to take care of me when I become human? I know this is a big favor to ask since we were always like a cat and dog back then but, it'll just be until I could stand on my own."_

"_You know you didn't have to ask… I've always been here for you."_

"_Thank you… perhaps… perhaps after this… I'd learn to love you, Kiryuu."_

"Zero! Zero! Are you alright? You're hallucinating!" Shindo's eyes were filled with tears of worry and panic.

Zero felt like as though the world was turning around, his body felt like it was being burned in a furnace as his tattoo glowed. It wasn't full moon yet and it was daytime but why is this happening to him? Why is he hearing his parent's voices? What exactly was happening to him?

He wasn't able to ponder about it anymore as his mind was filled once again with a memory that was not his own, a fragment of memory from the very beginning. He then lost consciousness…

… _and the dream_.

The sun shone brightly that early morning as the students in the classroom chatted among themselves as they waited for their teacher. On the corner of the classroom near the window were two young girls talking animatedly with each other, exchanging smiles, stories and laughter.

One would never think that one of them is a Pureblood vampire and the other was the only heiress to a respected clan of Hunters.

It was even amazing how such friendship would even exist.

"I heard there's a new café down the street that's about to open. I think the name was… Spoodle's cup." Juri Haruka said. "Yeah, that's right! Spoodle's cup."

"Well the name's catchy." Claire Kiryuu said, tucking her long blonde hair in a neat ponytail behind her. "What do you say about visiting it after lunch eh?"

"Count me in!" she said with bright smile and nod, her long, wavy brown hair following the movement of her head. "I hear they're serving chocolate doughnuts."

"My favorite then." She stared at the door, sensing their teacher approaching. "Now I'm pumped."

Both girls giggled as the door opened, revealing their teacher, a stout, middle aged woman with a kind face. The class immediately fell into silence as the teacher left the door open and stood there in front of them with a smile. She looked at them and then to the door.

"Good morning class." She said.

"Good morning too, Mrs. Stacy." They chorused.

"Today you'll be having a new classmate."

There was chattering among the students as they speculate who it could be or where the new student's from.

"Now, now silence please. I wouldn't be able to introduce your new classmate if you won't hear me, right?"

They fell slightly silent immediately but the whispering continued.

"Maybe it's a war victim." Juri whispered to Claire. "I read that those people got adopted by the government and sent to other schools to start a new life."

Claire rolled her purple eyes to her friend.

"It's not always like that Juri." She whispered back with a smile.

"Your new classmate is from another country but had learned to speak our language. The country he previously lived in experienced winter for ten months every year so he's still adapting to our new climate." She looked at the door. "Come on now, dear. It's time you meet your new classmates."

A tall young man with silver hair and mesmerizing blue eyes entered the room and was now wearing his new black uniform with a red tie. The boys of the classroom immediately raised their brows already counting the seconds for the girls would scream. And they indeed scream in delight in seeing a hot new classmate. Well, except for Juri and Claire though who seemed to be the only two who noticed something strange about their new classmate.

"He's so handsome!"

"He's like a prince from a fairy tale!"

"He looks so cool!"

"What's your name?"

"Well?" Mrs. Stacy nudged him. "Introduce yourself."

He looked at his teacher and then to his eagerly waiting female classmates.

"Hi. My name is Gabriel Beckett, nice to meet you all."

The girls giggled as they whispered excitedly with themselves.

"Okay, now to place you… Ah! There. How about you take the empty seat behind Juri Kuran-chan?" Mrs. Stacy said.

"Certainly." He said as he walked towards his seat.

His blue eyes were not leaving hers as he slowly walked towards her. Then he stopped in front of Juri, his blue eyes glowing brighter as he looked down at her.

"Well isn't this interesting?" He whispered, but was enough for her vampire ears to hear. "I never thought I'd meet a Pureblood vampire here."

Juri's eyes widened.

"You… you're a…"

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Yeah, supposedly Zero should've been an exchange student but there was a change in plan.

**I was wondering if there's somebody interested to beta read my works. Would anyone of you be willing to help? Just say so in the review.**


	20. Extra Chapter: The Prince and the Drunk

**Vampire Knight and its characters are owned by Matsuri Hino—not me.**

**

* * *

**

The Prince and the Drunk

* * *

Yuuki tilted her head to the side as she quizzically stared on the closed, glass window of her room. It had been raining for a week nonstop and it didn't seem to be planning on stopping anytime sooner. She moved her eyes to the door and smiled as Juri opened it, letting herself in to her room and closing it behind her.

"All right, Yuuki?" she asked as she pulled the blanket closer to her daughter's chin as she sat beside her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Has onii-sama arrived yet?"

"No." she said, patting her head. "It seems the rain's delaying them, your brother and father."

Yuuki pouted and sighed in disappointment.

"After I slept, would they be here then?" she asked.

"I'm sure they will be." Juri smiled.

Yuuki pouted at her.

"But I can't sleep." She said.

Juri thought of an idea.

"How about, um… what if I just tell you a bedtime story? Would that be nice?"

"What's a bedtime story, Mommy?"

"Well… it's a… it's a story that's supposed to make you sleep."

"Ooohh…" she looked at her mother. "It's boring then?"

"That depends on you of course." She said, smiling at her daughter amusingly. "Wanna hear one?"

"Uh… I guess so…"

"What do you mean I guess so?"

"Okay."

"That's good." She smiled at her. "Now… how do I begin it… uhm… yeah, that's it! You ready?"

Yuuki nodded and forced a smile.

"Long time ago, there was this beautiful princess who got married to her beloved prince. Everyone in their kingdom was rejoicing during their marriage. But the happiness and peace lasted only for a short time. You see, their kingdom had been caught in an inevitable war."

Juri looked at Yuuki with a smile, knowing that she loved tales about prince and princess.

"The prince, being brave, cunning and kind he was, decided to attack the opposing force first for the reason that he didn't want his kingdom and his people to be harmed. He assembled his best warriors who were willing to sacrifice themselves for their kingdom and left only a few of his trusted men to protect and overlook at the kingdom and its people while he's gone for battle. But that Kingdom, being a peaceful one, never had a strife with another kingdom before. And people were in fear for the safety of their respected prince and his soldiers. But most of all, it was the princess who is greatly in pain, for in that war, there is an avoidable possibility that she may lose the greatest love of her life."

"And so came the day of their leaving, and everyone wept, but still gave their love and their wishes that their loved ones would come back to them alive. But the princess did not cry, despite the pain inside her, as she gave her prince a kiss full of love and faith, hoping that he will find his way back to her arms again." Juri looked at Yuuki. "Do you know why she didn't cry, Yuuki?"

Yuuki shook her head.

"She didn't cry because she wanted him to remember her smile, not her tears, so he wouldn't worry anymore. She wanted him to fight his best and come back still seeing that smile on her."

Yuuki nodded.

"And so they left and marched away from the place they called home, away from the people they've loved, cherished and towards the direction of their enemies, with the faith on their prince that they'd win. And the people of the kingdom built a tower where the flames are lit day and night, making it as a symbol for their prince and his soldiers that they are waiting for their return and hoped that it would act as their guiding light back home."

"The people faithfully waited for a long time for their return. Then one day, their wishes came true as they saw their soldiers marching back home, victorious… but were full of grief. The prince bravely leaded his men to victory… but amidst that wreckage, just after they've won, he was nowhere to be found and, after a long, but fruitless search, was presumed dead. It was said that he had fallen into a ravine along with the enemy's king as they fought. "

"The kingdom grieved about this news but the princess, still not losing hope that her love was still out there, wounded yes but perhaps still alive, waiting or seeking for the right opportunity to come back. And so despite the soldiers returning, the fire in the tower still continued to burn, waiting for the day that the missing prince would come back. Months passed yet the princess's faith did wane a bit, still doing her job as the soon-to-be queen and ignoring her various suitors from other kingdoms that heard about what happened to the prince. She couldn't accept them… for her love for him, though to most people seemed foolish, will never fade with time."

"Ten years passed, the fire in the tower still alive, the princess, now a queen but without a king, still faithfully waited, but still the prince has not returned and the people, though they have loved him, are starting to forget him. The queen, though adept and wise in managing her kingdom, seemed to be still faithfully holding on a promise that could never come true. She still waited for him every afternoon, at the castle gates with her soldiers, without fail and still believing that one day, one day, her prince will return."

"But one day, a filthy stranger appeared and demanded to be brought in front of the queen's throne. He didn't say for what reason, perhaps too weak to even mutter a word, and so the guards didn't let him in. But the stranger, perhaps driven by an unknown force inside him, fought with all his might and miraculously made his way passed through guards and soldiers to meet the queen."

"He stood there, in front of her throne, wearing what seemed to be a combination of rugs and rusted armor, his long silver hair covering his face as he stared at the queen, but still unable to speak from too much exhaustion. The queen stood up, her eyes widened and realized that this person that stood bravely in front of her… was someone very familiar."

"The stranger draws a rusted sword from his side, impales it on the floor, kneeled before her and summoned his last strength." Juri looked at Yuki with a smile. "Do you know what he told her?"

"What did he say to her Mommy?" Yuuki asked eagerly.

"I have returned… my love."

Yuuki beamed and clapped her small hands enthusiastically.

"So he's the missing prince… but what happened to him?"

"He was captured by the enemy, then tortured and became their prisoner all those years. But still, despite his sufferings, he still managed to fight for his escape, as well as for his return to his loved one." She brushed Yuuki's hair. "Do you know how he still managed to live through that?"

"How?"

"It was his pure and sincere love for her, and his undying devotion to his promise that brought him home to her arms once again."

Yuuki smiled appreciatively at her mother as she snuggled closer to her.

"It's a wonderful story Mommy."

Juri chuckled softly.

"You think so? I actually thought you'd be bored with that love story."

"Not really. It was nice." She became quite and looked at her mother. "Mommy, what is love?"

"What is love?" she smiled. "Love is… love is something eternal. The aspect may change, but not the essence."

"That's a nice way of putting it."

"I know." Juri said as she lay beside her. "Someone once told me that."

"Who?"

Juri stares nostalgically at the silver flower base on Yuuki's bedside table.

"I… don't really remember." She said as she pulled Yuuki closer to her. "But… I really feel that… that someone… is a person that's very important to me."

Yuuki studies her mother's smile.

"Mommy?"

"Don't tell Daddy, okay?"

She nodded as Juri hugged her affectionately and, amidst the heavy downpour of the rain, both of them fell asleep.

* * *

I tapped impatiently on the table, in front of the almost lukewarm food I've cooked, as I waited for Zero while the rain poured mercilessly outside. The Chairman said he won't be able to come home since he'd be meeting with a friend and so that leaves us, me and Zero, alone again… but where the heck is he? The last time I saw him, he was with Yagari-sensei and it seemed that they have someplace to go. I wish I could've asked them where they were going… not that I'm nosing with their business, its just that—I stared up at the wall clock—it's already half past eight and still I haven't seen a shadow of that lazy Prefect… and I'm starting to get worried.

I stood up from my chair and decided that instead of wasting my time here worrying about where he is or what he's doing, I might just as well watch some news. I sat on the couch and was on the act of pressing the power button on the remote when I heard a series of knocks on the door. I still remained there, deciding not to open the door yet. I just felt the need to punish him in someway for making me worry like that. And making him wait out there amidst the rain felt good… at first. After the twentieth knock I hastily ran to the door, worrying that he may catch a flu. I know that with that body of his, he couldn't be easily affected but still! I just can't help but always care for him!

I opened the door and was slightly surprised when I saw two people there who were wearing raincoats that covered their face; one seemed to be supporting the other by holding his arms around his shoulder.

"God, are you deaf!" one of them said as they let themselves in. "How long were you planning on letting us stay there!"

I thought at first that it was Zero when he removed the hood off his face, but his voice gave way and told me that it's Ichiru. He immediately removed the coat off him and Zero as he guided him to the couch. Zero seemed to be… drunk? That of course boiled my blood.

Was he drinking!

"What happened?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Lose on a bet with the old goat." He said, talking about Yagari-sensei. "Drinking was the penalty."

I removed Zero's jacket and shoes off him as I dried his hair with a towel I fetched from upstairs.

"What bet?" I asked, curious.

Ichiru drank from the coffee I've made.

"I think it was something about you passing a grade above eighty-six and then only getting eighty-five." He said, smirking in the cup. "He was betting you'd pass, my poor brother."

I suddenly felt very embarrassed. Zero still bet on me even though he always says I'm stupid? That he believed on me? I have to admit that I'm touched but still felt angry for myself. It's not my fault I'm stupid… right?

"Where's Yagari-sensei?"

"The old goat?" he said looking annoyed. "He said he'd follow Cross somewhere and saw me passing and shoved that lousy drinker to me, said to take him home."

"I see." I wiped his face. "How much did he drink?"

Ichiru scoffed and shook his head in displease.

"Two. Small. Bottles."

"What?"

"I know." He said looking at down at Zero who was still unconscious. "Very weak drinker he is. I honestly thought he'd go rampage with the liquor but well, as you can see, he's a pussy. Well, guess everyone does have a weakness."

I smiled.

"By the way, thank you for carrying him here."

He scoffed again and placed the now empty cup on center table, and picked up the dripping rain coats.

"It's not worth mentioning." He said, walking towards the door and opening it, but stopped as he looked back at Zero with a smile. "After all, he is still my brother."

And then he left.

The past half hour I was busy taking care of Zero's wet clothes. I know I shouldn't be feeling this, but I just couldn't stop myself from blushing in seeing him almost naked. You can't blame me! I'm still a girl!

I thought I'd be having a hard time taking him to his bed but luckily, he seemed to have woken up somehow. And so I placed him there on his bed, with his eyes looking at me as though glued. I guess him being drunk makes him act strange. I was busy placing a hot towel on his forehead when he grabbed my other hand and placed it near his face.

"Yuuki?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me idiot." I said, annoyed as I resume my work.

He closed his eyes again but didn't let go of my hands. It was fine with me as long as he cooperates.

"Zero?"

"Hmm?"

He didn't seem to be asleep. I smiled, remembering something about drunk people telling the truth when you ask them about something they'd normally avoid when not influenced by liquor. There was this question in my mind that I'm really curious to ask.

"Zero?"

"Hmm?'

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure." He groggily said.

"What's your kind of woman?" I asked.

"Kind…?"

"Yeah, you know, assets you like on a woman."

"I like… women… who are…"

"Yes?" I asked excitedly.

"Mature…"

_Not me._

"Graceful…"

_Not me._

"Tall…"

_Not me._

"Smart…"

_Definitely not me._

"And…"

"And?"

"BIG BREASTED…"

_Oh that's it! You've just crossed the line!_

I pressed the towel hard on his face.

"You didn't have to emphasize the breast part!"

But before I could say anything else, Zero had suddenly pulled me closer, causing me to fall beside him as he wrapped his arms around me like as though I'm a pillow.

"I prefer you more though…"

"W-what?" I asked, my face heating from his act.

I wasn't able to get my answer because I heard his faint snoring telling me that he had slept on me. I couldn't also remove myself from his arms. I sighed, my face perhaps still red, and decided to sleep in his arms.

I know it was wrong… but still… it felt so… right.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, I guess I was able to finish vacation way too early. I guess you could say that it wasn't really my thing. You know, sun blocks, shades, sands, seawater, swimsuit laden women... I'm more relaxed when I'm busy (yeah, kinda like a killjoy)

I just read most of your comments and realized that you all really wanted more of Yuuki and Zero and less of Shindo and Zero. But, like I said before, the time's still not ripe for them to be together (not yet anyway). And I know most of you people don't like Nadeshiko Shindo but, I assure you, theirs is a BIG reason for her to be here, and it will affect how the story goes as much as the past does.

Speaking of the past, I just thought about this while I was sitting under a tree and listening to Final Fantasy piano pieces, I just realized that Matsuri Hino doesn't really give a damn about the Zero's parents. I mean, it's just unfair isn't it? The Kurans get introduced and there was even a whole chapter for them in the manga while the Kiryuus get, what? Blank faces, not even a mention of their names and a crappy flashback of the time that they died—which is also crap. I mean, this is just my opinion so please no offense, I think those characters she had ignored really have the potential to affect the story of Vampire Knight… that's what I think of course, I don't know hers.

Well at least I know how to pay respects to every character she had made—that's what I care about. Giving them names, descriptions of their faces, personality and background. And oh, yes, before I forget, one of you my great readers asked if I'm using French names intentionally.

Well, not really… perhaps its just coincidences (like as though that exist). But seriously, France and its culture amaze me just like Japan so I guess it's making a bit of influence in this story. But how, well, I don't really know.

Japan is great… but I prefer France more. Wish I could visit there one day…


	21. Don't Fall for Him Part II

**Vampire Knight and its characters are owned by Matsuri Hino—not me.**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Fall for Him Part II**

**

* * *

**

_How does one lose something which was never owned right from the very start?_

_How does one forget something so wonderful, yet so painful at the same time?_

_How does one break a promise that was so close to being fulfilled?_

_How does one live with fact that someone who was once, and is still, so dear to you, now thinks of you as the enemy?_

_How does one choose which person to love between two people when you both love them so deeply?_

Yuuki sat beside the open glass window as she let the night air enter, allowing the breeze to play with her long, brown hair as she watched the stars twinkle lazily up there in the dark, silent night. One would think that, after seeing such beauty sitting there, she could be merely resting as she passed the time. One wouldn't think that she was bothered by so many thoughts about her fiancé and her past as a human and a person that she longed to forget but can't.

Or more specifically, about Zero Kiryuu…

She had always thought that, despite his suicidal tendencies and the fact that she had left him; he could still continue his life without her. She had believed his promise to continue with his life without her by his side not knowing that it was just all but an act for her, an act done sincerely just for her happiness.

It was obvious that, all this time, everything that he had sacrificed was all for her and for her alone.

Never did she realized that, while she was here with her beloved Kaname enjoying every moments that they spend together, Zero was out there taking all the most dangerous missions and seemingly uncaring if he gets out of it alive or dead. When she was here taking all the love and care that Kaname was giving her, Zero was out there suffering from the inside and out and accepting the fact that he is, once again, alone to fight the demons that resides within him. When she was here prizing the true life that was momentarily taken from her, Zero was out there destroying himself along with his enemies.

She never did know that Zero was as good as dead when she walked out of him.

Was she really that important for him that after losing her, he also lost his reasons for living? Was she really that important for him that he's more than prepared to let himself die in the battlefield just to escape the pain that he was suffering in losing her? Was she really the one that lighted his life that after she was gone from him, everything else just blackened out?

Or perhaps she was really his everything that when she said goodbye, everything else that was good in his life just… disappeared?

If only she had known this earlier or if only she wasn't too blinded by Kaname's love or if only she wasn't too insensitive and cowardly with Zero's feelings, she would've have probably decided to return in the Academy just to see him, not caring even if he tries to kill her or if Kaname stopped her.

She is, after all, despite the time that passed and her stubbornness to acknowledge it, still deeply but secretly in love with the silver haired Vampire Hunter named Zero Kiryuu.

It was still a mystery for herself how she fell for her adoptive brother. She still thinks, even until now, that it shouldn't have happened… that she shouldn't have felt anything more than the love that should have been right between them—as best of friends. But something out of her control just happened. The feminine side of her just couldn't stop in seeing him as an attractive and mysterious person that was close to her. She just wanted to heal him from his pains, but it seemed that her harmless feelings of sympathy and care simply deepened for him as time went by, and it came to a point where she found herself looking at him in a romantic point of view although, for some good reasons, she felt that she shouldn't and tried to convince herself that it was wrong.

More than that though, she didn't convince herself that Zero may have feelings for her too despite the way he cared for her in much similar ways like her.

But perhaps it was just all too late for her. It was just too late for her to realize that, all this time, Zero had been in love with her. That all those shunning and coldness was all just but a great cover for what he really felt for her knowing that she had already had someone else in her heart and that, despite the pain, he didn't want to be a hindrance to her and Kaname's blooming relationship. It was just too late for her to realize that her feelings for him, and his feelings for her, were all too real when she had finally made the decision to be with her beloved fiancé and turned her back on him.

She chose to a vampire and be with Kaname to resume her real role and forsake her humanity, her simple life, her friends and family, her promise and most of all, Zero… the other man that she had fallen in love with.

She wanted him to be happy too, just like her. She wanted him to continue living without her. She wanted him to move on because she just couldn't… she just couldn't. Even after all this time and even after all the love that Kaname had showered on her, she just couldn't remove _him _from her thoughts and her dreams.

The feel of his arms when he comforted her when she is scared, the feel of his touch on her cheeks, the feel of his eyes when he looked especially at her, the smell of him when he's near, the sound of his voice he speaks her name, the feel of his fangs on her neck when he bites—even that—when she feeds him, the way he smile that was so rare, yet so beautiful just like the rainbow and how it sends butterflies in her stomach and most of all, despite it happening only once, the way his lips tasted when he forced a kiss on her.

He was just full of mysteries and wonders that she just couldn't forget him.

And the occasions that they've met again only added to her desire to be with him once more no matter how wrong it may be. But learning the fact that he had found someone else to replace her—just like what she did—was something that she couldn't simply accept wholeheartedly. Seeing Zero with another woman on his side was something she never did realize to be possible—but it did. She wanted him to move on without her and learning that he finally did, shouldn't she be happy? Shouldn't she be starting to need to forget him and not feel this… this desire to be with him once again despite how he would just shun her away… and how it would just hurt her?

It might not be enough but she's starting to have an idea what Zero had been feeling all this time when she played ignorant of his feelings and left him.

She clutched her chest as though by doing so, she could lessen the heartache she was feeling as she tried her very best to stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

'_I shouldn't be feeling this… I shouldn't be hurting like this… I shouldn't be needing you so bad like this…'_

She didn't want him with another woman.

She didn't want him to be in love with another woman.

She didn't want him to be angry with her.

She didn't want him to be her enemy.

She didn't want him to forget about her.

She knew very well that these reasons were selfish and full of mistakes for someone like her who abandoned him and broke her promise and had chosen to be with Kaname, the only person that could stay with her for eternity. She knew that a Pureblood like her shouldn't be feeling this towards a person that could kill her. She knew that she should stay faithful with her promise with Kaname and never have any second thoughts or doubts. She knew that the only man she should love would be Kaname and no other else. She knew that she should never feel this way towards _him_… _him_ who promised to kill her.

But her heart just wouldn't listen to reasons.

'_Why couldn't I forget you, Zero? Why!'_

_

* * *

_

Kaname silently watched her sister as she sat silently near the open window with her long, dark brown hair being played by the cold, evening breeze. She was simply beautiful, like a princess waiting for the moon to say hello to her. But of course, being her fiancé, he could definitely feel that something was bothering her. Years of visiting and seeing her in her home had made him an expert in knowing if something was going on with her mind. Oftentimes the reasons would be her, wondering about her past that was kept from her. But ever since she had met that certain boy, now a young man with a feared title, she had been taken instantly by his mysteriousness, stoic behavior and eyes that tells everybody to get away, yet still possesses that certain charm that dares everybody to look closer to them. That certain person had made his beloved Yuuki feel useless every time that boy pushes her away from him. There was something in him that made his precious Yuuki want to be of help to him.

And now, seeing her in a silent conflict with herself, it was clear that Zero Kiryuu had invaded her heart once again when he most certainly thought that he had finally won her over when she had chosen to be with him. It was clear that, despite his best efforts to prove to her that she didn't need to regret her decision by showering her with his love and attention, her heart was still not fully his, that it was still tainted by the memories of Zero. It was clear that, even though she is with him, a fragment of her heart still remained faithfully owned by that certain Hunter.

He, Kaname Kuran, a Pureblood feared and respected by his kind, a majestic and graceful leader and a man so full of charm and good looks that would make any woman fall with just a look, still can't win against a being that was almost close to falling into wretched level E.

The only thing that he was so possessive at was his fiancée but why is this happening? He couldn't care less about the world as long as he has her on his side. She was the only one that brought light and color to his dull and lifeless world and he might just as well die if he loses her. He had endured many years of looking only at her from a distance and only shows his affection towards her in a mild, controlled manner as he slowly made her fall for him. He thought that everything had been going fine with his plans. He thought that he had control in everything and that, eventually, he could finally claim Yuuki when the time comes for her to be awakened.

He never did expect that Zero had silently taken a deep place in her heart … and still is.

Kaname, although a good leader and person, never wanted to share when it comes to Yuuki. For him, her attention and love was only his and his alone. But still, he wanted Yuuki to decide for herself what's good for her and he didn't want to manipulate her. If she wanted to go, then she's free to leave… but she had to kill him first because he won't live without her.

'_Fool! She is _**all** _yours! You have the rights to decide what you wanted with her…'_

'_Enough of your foolishness, Rido. I need not to hear of your imbecile thinking.'_

'_You think of it that way… but do you realize that I'm just merely reflecting what's inside that tainted heart of yours?'_

'_What?'_

'_Keep her to yourself or let her free?'_

'_What do you speak of?'_

'_The chain or the flowers?'_

'_Don't play games with me!'_

'_You or him?'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Didn't I tell you? I'm merely a reflection of what's inside your tainted heart?'_

'_You never were!'_

'_Ha ha ha ha! You were always selfish my foolish nephew… _**always**_ were.'_

"Yuuki." He said as he walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Onii-sama." She looked up at him with a smile. "I was just… looking at the stars and moon. They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes." He said as he sat beside her and circled his arms from behind her. "They're beautiful… just like you."

Yuuki smiled at the simple compliment.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was fine." He placed his face on her hair. "I waited the whole day just to be here with you again."

"You didn't have to say that." She blushed lightly.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes… especially since its books and lessons that always consumed my time."

"Sorry… I'll take you out with me next time."

"Really?"

"I promise." He said.

He slowly turned her to look at her face as he gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"I promise." He said again.

He wrapped his arm on her again as they stared at the darkened sky.

_'__You're always free to do whatever you want Yuuki… I'll see to it that I won't be a hindrance.'_

_

* * *

_

'_Mom… Dad… what's happening to me?'_

"You're awake." Yagari said with a smile as he leaned on the door frame. "I honestly thought you'd never wake up again."

Zero's eyes moved to Yagari and then slowly, to where Sayori was silently sitting on a chair with her worried eyes not leaving his. They looked at each other for a moment before he gently massaged his head.

"Water." He asked.

Sayori immediately filled a glass with water from the pitcher on his bedside table and gave it to him to which he immediately took. Not waiting to be asked, Sayori filled another and gave it to him, and then another and another and only after the ninth glass did Zero shook his head, having enough.

"Are you trying to drown me?" he asked with a stern look at the glass as Sayori placed it on the side.

She gave him a deadpanned look.

"Zero, you've been unconscious for two and a half days and your body could be in need of liquid. In short word, dehydration." She said bluntly. "Mind you, I sometimes work in the infirmary so I know what I'm talking."

"What?" he asked.

"I said you could be suffering from dehydration." She said.

"No. I asked if I was out that long."

"Yes… two days and a half."

Zero looked wearily around his room, fearing to see large claw marks on the wall but fortunately, there wasn't. Everything seemed to be in place and it looked like he didn't go berserk during the time that he was out… he thinks, that is.

"What happened to me anyway?"

Yagari raised a brow.

"You didn't know?" he asked.

"I was unconscious, remember?"

"You've gotten yourself a fever." Sayori said as she handed him another glass to which he shook his head but a stern look from her lead him to obey, albeit reluctantly. "Your body temperature went 51 degrees Celsius… I'd consider you good as dead if you were, well, human."

His eyes went from hers towards his master.

"Quite strange I'd say." Yagari said. "For you to get sick, that is."

"All people get sick, Yagari-sensei." Sayori said. "Even someone like Zero."

"Yeah well, young lady, just to clear it, it's his first time."

Sayori looked at Yagari and then gave Zero a questioning gaze.

"It was Ichiru who always got sick… I never was." Zero said. "No one's an exception I supposed."

"But to have a temperature that high—"

"Did I do anything else? Other than, well, sleeping?"

"Just sleeping." Sayori assured him with a smile. "I thought you were adorable actually."

Zero cleared his throat as he looked at the extra table on his bedside. There were various gifts on it with get-well-soon cards placed on them. There were flowers, fruits, sweets, bars and bars of chocolates (secretly from Emily) and a large pile of chocolate doughnuts in a woven basket (from Kathleen of course).

"Did the whole school knew I was sick, Sensei?" Zero asked with a raised brow.

"You're a hot topic here, kid." Yagari said with an amused smirk. "You have no idea how many people wanted to pay you a visit after hearing you were sick… not to mention those of the Association members and a few of the Council's. But we only let them take a short peek at you."

"I think I have an idea." He said revoltingly, feeling that he's precious privacy got overlooked while he was unconscious and people went ogling him. "Where's—"

"She's now on the Moon Dorm gates with Kathleen to supervise the class exchange." Sayori smiled at him. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Zero gave her an annoyed look.

"I wasn't finish talking."

"I knew you'd ask for her."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know." She said with finality as she fixed her blazer's buttons, stood up and placed it neatly on the chair. "I'll cook you a soup." She then headed for the door as she rolled her sleeves and tied her hair in neat ponytail.

"Don't I get to eat something solid?"

"No." she closed the door and went downstairs.

He let out a disgruntled sigh as he gave the door a disgusted look while Yagari smiled at him.

"She's an interesting fellow, that friend of yours." He said.

Zero scoffed.

"Tell me about it."

Yagari took the chair beside his bed and looked at the window where the curtains were draped to the side to let the air in.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this but, four eyes really got worried when you passed out in front of her. She really got all scared and was very troubled the whole time you were unconscious. I reckon I've never seen her cry like that the whole time she was here, waiting for you to awaken. I had to result in calling Wakaba here to pry her away from you so she could have a proper rest." Yagari said. "She really is into you, huh?"

"You know, saying that makes me feel like I did something very wrong to her."

Yagari chuckled and ruffled his silver hair immediately.

"It's good to have you back, kid."

"How was the mission anyway?"

"Isn't it too early for you to ask for that?"

"I'm good enough to go."

He sighed.

"Since you're currently in sick leave, we needed to send there replacements for you and it seems that Kaname did the same. It looks like he wanted you to be the only partner of Ruka Souen and no other else and fortunately, the kidnappers hadn't make a move…yet. Although it's quite strange that Kaname wanted Souen to be partnered only with you… I reckon he's cooking something up… and it doesn't smell good at all." Yagari said as he observed him. "But you have a clue, don't you?"

"More or less." He sighed. "I wish to resume the mission by tomorrow. Can I have your consent?"

"Well it's not like I could stop you if you really wanted to."

They were silent for a moment with Yagari staring at the window as the wind blew the curtain back while Zero stared at the painting of her mother on the opposite wall.

"There are still secrets you haven't told me, Sensei." Zero said quietly.

Yagari looked at him seriously.

"There are things that are better left for you to discover yourself. That is what Kaein had been reminding me all this time. And you know him, even if he always acted like an idiot, he's still the wiser and more experienced guy and I respected his decisions. He, too, acted under your father's orders."

"Dad…" he said thoughtfully. "What was he really like?"

"Hard assed and stubborn… but still a great guy nonetheless." He smiled nostalgically. "I know I haven't told you this but, you really looked very much like your father. And now, as I talk to you, I feel like I'm talking to my old friend once again… it makes me happy."

"You missed him?"

"He's my friend, of course I miss him."

"Especially Mom?"

Yagari became silent as he looked away, not meeting his eyes.

"You knew?"

"In a way." Zero simply said. "I just noticed the way you looked at her when she was still alive, and especially how lost you were when she died. You were in love with her… and still are."

Yagari looked at her painting and smiled ruefully, something he had never done for quite a time since Claire's death.

"Everyone was in love with Claire. She was a very rare combination of beauty, brains, talents and charming personality. All of her suitors just gave up when she got married with your father but, well, I chose to differ. I guess you could say that I was the most stubborn one, still having an intimate point of view of her when I knew she had only eyes for your father… only his." He stared out in the window. "She knew of course about my feelings, but chose instead to stay quite. It had always bothered me how your father captured her with his charms. I guess you two really have a mysterious side in attracting women."

"Were you angry with Dad?"

He sighed and ran a hand on his face.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, but, then again, he won her fair and square. He made her fall for him—hard—and I realize that I shouldn't be angry. He got her."

"As well as Juri Kuran."

Yagari didn't look surprised as he had expected him to be but rather, he looked like he was waiting for him to say that. He looked at Zero with his good eye and shrugged.

"And I assume you've known about Kaein's too?"

"I knew to a certain degree." Zero said. "It's not hard to know that he also has romantic feelings for her. It was just unfortunate that Dad got first dibs."

Yagari stared at him curiously.

"How did you know about Juri and Gabriele?"

"I dreamt about it." he said. "I don't how, but it just happened… like flashbacks."

Yagari nodded and smiled sarcastically.

"It's funny isn't it? How your father always bested the two of us in just everything especially when it comes to women." He shook his head. "He's a lady's man and he hadn't realized it at all."

Zero stared at the picture of his family at his side under the lampshade.

"Yeah… I guess I could've asked Dad if he was here… if only _they_ were here."

Yagari looked at him in concern.

"It was not your fault that they died." Yagari said.

"It _is_ my fault." He said as he looked down at his hands. "Sometimes, as I watched these hands of mine which had taken so many lives, I ask God if He indeed gave me this power as a compensation for the loss of them. I ask Him sometimes if He finds it entertaining to see me living in guilt of being incapable of saving the people I loved. He didn't give me power when I needed it the most but instead when it was already deemed too late. I ask Him sometimes if I have done something, or failed to do something, that he allowed the loss of my family to happen. But I guess that… that I'm just blaming too much at Him."

"There are still people to who love you, Zero. Us, your new family."

He scoffs and smiles sarcastically.

"Family… I never thought of it that much." He said, looking at the window. "I guess I was just too busy killing myself that I lost track of the people around me. And… there's this… there's this fear in me that… I might fail to protect all of you."

Yagari placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to think of that kid. Kaein, I, Shindo and the others are here for you now. Being that, you're not alone." Yagari grinned at him. "Not anymore."

A rare and genuine smile appeared on Zero's lips, reminding Yagari more of his deceased friend.

"Thank you."

Zero stood up from his bed as he stretched his body and headed for the shower.

"So what's your plan now?" Yagari asked as he helped himself to the piles of chocolate doughnut.

"I guess I'll turn the table for Kuran." He said as he undressed and entered the shower. "I've had enough of him spying at me."

"And how would you do that?"

"I have my ways."

After showering, Zero immediately changed into his Day Class uniform and was on the process when Sayori went in with a bowl of hot, steaming corn soup on her toweled hands.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" she asked with raised brow. "You've just recovered."

"I'm fine now." He said, loosening his necktie. "I've had enough sleep."

Yagari didn't say anything and chose instead to munch quietly on the doughnut as he watched them.

"Don't give me that excuse!" She said as she placed the bowl on the table and went near him. "Shindo-chan's going to be angry at me with she finds out you went out while still sick! And where do you think your going!"

She placed a hand on his forehead and found out that his temperature was now normal.

"That can't be possible." She said, disbelieving. "You were just burning from fever a while ago."

"Like I said, I'm fine now." he said, annoyed. "Why couldn't you just listen to reasons?"

He went to the door but Sayori covered it with her body.

"Well… at least eat that soup." She said in a last ditch of effort to delay him.

But Zero wouldn't have of it.

He went to the table and nonchalantly emptied the whole steaming bowl in one gulp.

"There." He placed the bowl down with a frown. "You happy?"

He exited his room without further attention to Sayori as she looked at him, feeling very scandalized.

"That Zero." She said, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Still stubborn as always. And he didn't even say thank you. "

"Thank you!" said Zero's voice from downstairs

Yagari gave her a non commenting shrug as he picked a get-well-soon card from the numerous gifts while Sayori fixed Zero's bed, her cheeks puffing red.

"Get well soon Zero. From your fans club… FTW. FTW?"

"It means For The Win, Sensei." Sayori said as she straightened the bed sheets.

"Oh…" Yagari raised a brow. "Kaito told me, and he was very sure, that it meant Fuck The Winner…"

"**…**"

* * *

'_This woman is scary.'_

Kaito leaned on the maple tree that he had retreated for shade as he watched Kathleen and Shindo at work. The class exchange is about to begin and it seems that Kathleen's having the upper hand, shouting threats to the girls to go back on their respective lanes. Knowing her, she is pretty much capable of doing what she says while Shindo was getting pushed around back and forth and side to side by the crowd as she desperately tries to subdue them.

"Please! No pushing in the lane!" Shindo shouted amidst the crowd, her glasses falling askew from her nose.

"They're about to come out!" said a Day Class girl.

"Hey! Get back in the lane woman!" Kathleen shouted as she pushed them back with her body.

"You're just a substitute Carlyle! Don't go shouting on us!" they shouted back.

"Just because I'm not, doesn't mean I won't! Now get your butts back behind the lane or I'll kick them myself!"

"We're not afraid of you!"

"Oh really?" she smiled threateningly on them, causing them to take a few steps back. "Mind you, I _can _give _all_ of you who don't follow the rules during class exchange a long, nice _detention_… and I'm not _afraid_ to use it too."

They stared at her revoltingly as Shindo assisted them back behind the lines.

"Good that we all have an agreement." She said with a bright smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You suck Carlyle!"

"Yeah! Just because Zero-kun got sick and the Chairman made you the replacement Prefect doesn't mean you're better than us!"

"You're a killjoy!"

"You just wanted the Night Class to yourself!"

"Zero-kun is still better than you!"

"SHUT UP!" she shouted, causing everyone to cower in fear including Shindo. "I don't give a damn about whatever nonsense that's been sprouting from each of your dead mouths, so all of you just shut the hell up, or I'll be doing it the hard way for you!"

Silence.

"That's better. Open the gates!"

Kaito cringed and gave her a revolting look from his position under the tree's shade.

'_This woman is _definitely _scary.'_

The huge gates of the Moon Dorm opened, revealing the majestic and graceful people of the Night Class which caused the Day Class girls to resume their screaming… as well Kathleen's threatening.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?" Kaito said as Zero stood beside him.

"I got dandy." He said as he nonchalantly stared at the class exchange.

"Well aren't you going to help them?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I'm a teacher Zero. I ain't a Prefect like you."

"They seemed to be doing well."

"Well enough for your subordinate to start a mass murder." Kaito said, nodding at Kathleen's direction.

Zero shrugged as he saw the Moon Dorm leader came into view.

"I've got something else to do."

"Care to tell?"

"It's too sensitive for you."

Kaito raise a brow as he watched him walk away.

"Smart mouth." Kaito commented.

"I heard that."

Most of the Night Class students were able to get inside the school while small part of them got delayed as they were too busy entertaining their fans. One of them, the vampire with sleek back, blond hair, was too busy flirting with Shindo.

"So." Miguel said as she grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. "Are you free this weekend, Miss Prefect?" he said in his huskiest and most suave voice with his grey eyes focusing on her brown ones.

"Y-yes, Miguel-senpai." She said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

He smiled handsomely.

"Well then. Maybe I could ask you for date? Just the two of us in this café that I know of."

"That's very generous of you senpai. But I'm afraid I've got to decline."

"Why? Couldn't you just spare this once? I promise it would be wonderful."

"It wouldn't be _wonderful_ for you if you don't go ahead with you class, _senpai_." Zero said as he grabbed his hand away from hers, his eyes turning dark red, giving the poor blonde the chills running through his spine.

'_Well, nothing beats the original I supposed.' _Kaito thought.

Miguel flinched as he took his hand back and hurriedly went along with the others.

"What the heck is his problem?" Miguel muttered in disgust among his friends as he massaged his swollen wrist. "I thought I'm gonna lost my hand back there."

"Zero!" Shindo exclaimed, immediately placing her hand on his forehead. "Your flu's gone!"

"It was nothing."

"Kiryuu-sam—" Kathleen covered her mouth and wearily looked around her and, seeing that nobody heard her, decided to approach the two. "You're supposed to be in bed." She whispered.

Zero sighed.

"Look. I'm alright okay? So just continue with your work. I've got something else to do." He said and walked towards the gate, trying his best to ignore the excited looks that the girls were throwing at him.

"Where is he going?" Shindo asked Kathleen.

"Don't know."

Zero stopped in front of Emily.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked in a low voice.

She looked at him questioningly as she places her hands on her hips and ordered Alexis to go ahead.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emily asked, her heartbeat becoming erratic from his closeness and the way his breath brushed on her face.

"In private." He said and grabbed her hand as he leaded her back into the Moon Dorm.

Emily wanted to get her hand back but the amazed look of the crowd prevented her from doing so as her face turned from pink to red. The feel of his warm hand on hers didn't help to calm her either.

Everyone that was there could only look in silence as the gate closed behind the two.

* * *

"Did you really have to do that in front of everyone?" Emily asked, annoyed as they entered her room.

Zero closed the door behind him.

"You wouldn't have followed if didn't do that."

She went to the end of her bed, sat gently and crossed her arms as she stares at him revoltingly.

"Of course." She said, tilting her head to the side. "Common sense would tell me I shouldn't."

"But still you came."

"Well, unlike you Kiryuu, I still have an image to protect and acting rough and unladylike in front of those people would taint it."

"I know."

She gave him an annoyed look.

"What do you really want anyway? Is that really important that you'd drag me away from my class? And," she stares at him from toe to head. "Weren't you supposed to be sick?"

"Is that supposed to be concern?"

"Don't answer my question with another question Kiryuu!"

Zero shrugs as he went to the wide, glass window and placed the curtains over it, bathing her room in the late, afternoon darkness. He then turns to face her, hands in his pockets.

"What does Kuran want with me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about so stop acting like you don't know."

"What?"

"I know you're his spy."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." She said, looking away.

"We're going in circles here, Kazuma."

She went quite.

Zero went in front of her and grabbed her collar as he pulled her face closer to his.

"I know that he sent you here and was sending information to him about me."

She stared at his eyes and tried to match the intensity in them.

"And I also knew that you're the Knight! You should be thankful I haven't told him that yet."

She watched his reaction, but he didn't seem to be surprise, rather, he looked skeptical.

"Of course I knew the consequence that you'd know about that after you've drank my blood. Did you actually think I'm stupid?"

"Then why—"

"I'm the one asking here."

"And why should I answer?"

"Because you _will_ answer." He said. "There's nothing for you to lose. After all, what's the point of spying on me when I actually knew?"

"If you're smart enough, you'd know Kaname would kill me if I turn him in."

"What he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him." He said, still not letting go of her. "And, if it worries you, I know how to keep a secret."

"I'm sorry." She said sarcastically. "But I won't tell you a shit. So, if there's nothing else, I would like to leave and rejoin my class."

He pushed her down on her bed with him looking down at her with a smirk.

"What's so funny?" she asked, barely able to hide the blush that slowly crept on her face.

"I knew you'd say that." He said and let go as he stood and simply watched her.

She sat up again—still blushing—and glared at him.

"It'll take more than that to make me change my mind, Kiryuu." She said. "I'm not one of your crazed fan girls who were more than happy to rape you."

"I know that you're a hard nut, Kazuma." He shrugged. "You don't really have to remind me that."

"Then it's good that we made that clear." She said, feeling proud of herself for overcoming him—sort of.

Zero sighed and started to unbutton his coat which caused Emily's eyes to widen in panic.

"W-w-what do you think you're d-doing!" she stammered.

"When was the last time you've been fed?" he simply asked as he threw his coat on the corner and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"_F-feed_!" she felt her insides shaking at the view of Zero as he stripped his tops in a very agonizing manner in front of her—so to speak. "My feeding is damn none of your business!" a sweat passed on her brow. "And w-why the _HELL _are you s-stripping here!"

Zero tossed the shirt and necktie with his coat, revealing to her—once again—his well toned upper body that was almost mythical among the girls of the Academy. He looked at her and sighed.

"I know that you're not gaining anything for all the works you've been doing for Kuran these past time, so I'm going to make you a deal where nobody losses." He said, looking at her eyes to convey more of what he wanted to say. "I want you to spy to Kuran for me—"

"Are you HIGH!"

"I'm not done yet so zip up." He said with a stern look, immediately silencing her. "I want you to keep me informed about what he's doing or whatever the hell he's planning and at the same time, and I won't mind, you'd continue with your work for him spying at me. In short, you still work for him, but mostly, you do most of the work spying on him for me."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"You want me to double-cross my cousin? For you?"

"It's just an information war. I assure you that nobody's going to know about this, and nobody's going to get hurt—unless he plans to."

She weighed the pros and cons.

"And what's in for me?"

He wounded the right side of his neck with his clawed hand, his thick, delicious smelling blood flowing over his body temptingly for her.

"You could… have a drink of my blood… anytime, and as much you want."

She stared at his blood hungrily as it slowly ran over his chest as her fangs lengthen unconsciously. She didn't need to fool herself that she's been doing all the information gathering for Kaname just simply because he's her cousin, and Zero's offer seemed almost seemed safe for her. Not to mention, the fact that the exchange for her services was his delicious blood was more than enough temptation than she could handle.

She is, after all, in love with him.

"Do you… promise to keep this a secret?" she said, looking away shyly.

"I promise that no one would know." He said as he pulled her closer to his body from her position, his blood immediately staining her white, Night Class uniform. "So do we have a deal?"

"Fine Zero." She said, pressing her quivering lips closer to his bloodstained chest as she took the taste of his blood greedily. "We have a deal."

* * *

Shindo let open the door, revealing Zero standing there with his hands on his pockets.

"Where have you been all this time?" she asked, looking up and down at him as she placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature again. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I went to talk to Kazuma about… something."

She sighed and shook her head.

"You really have no qualms about your health don't you?" She said as she pulled him in. "Dinner's almost ready so you better go up and clean yourself."

"You're cooking?" he asked, as he sniffed the air suspiciously.

She hit him on the shoulder with all her might—not that it would hurt him though.

"It's the spicy chicken stew recipe that you taught me that I am cooking." She said, feigning an annoyed look. "Got any problem with that?"

"No Ma'am."

"Well then off you go." She said, pushing him towards the stairs. "Clean up, or no food for ya!"

He looked back at her. She was wearing a yellow apron and a pink bandana on her head with her glasses slightly askew. She was simple and beautiful for him. And, thinking about it, she really acted like as though she was his wife.

He smiled which caused Shindo to raise a brow.

"Your smile won't save you from hunger if that's what you think." She said with fake contempt, her head tilted to the side and her hands on her slender hips.

"I know, I know." He said and climbed up.

A few minutes later, Zero came out of his room wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt and a pair of faded dark jeans. He had just closed his door when he looked to the side and saw an open door at the far end of the hallway. He slowly looked down with a frown and then faced its direction, a sudden feeling of discomfort in his chest then occurring. It was the room he had forbid himself from going to.

For it was, though it didn't happen, a room that was supposed to be owned by Yuuki… and it still is if ever she wanted to use it.

He removed his hand from the doorknob of his room and took a slow walk towards it. Perhaps the Chairman had forgotten to close the door when he had visited it. Zero knew very well that Cross still missed his adopted daughter and would frequently enter that room and bathe himself in her memories so as to lessen his yearnings in seeing her once again. There was always a big smile on his face after seeing that room as though he had seen her once again. But Zero, being the only person who'd want to avoid memories of her, never did dare nearing to that room, fearing that he might just get reminded that he has forever lost her, which is just a heart wrenching truth that he just can't simply accept no matter how much he try, or no matter he lie to himself.

He didn't want to be the idiot who still felt love for someone he had threatened to kill.

He grabbed the doorknob of the door and was on the act of closing it when his hand involuntarily stopped, his eyes looking through the opening of the door with contempt. But still, he can't lie to himself that he really wanted to see that room too, despite the warnings he had told himself so many times that he had already lost count.

He just couldn't be a liar to himself that sometimes, just sometimes, an irresistible need to see the old Yuuki just resurface inside, engulfing him with that need that he just couldn't simply resist.

He opened the door and let himself in, the familiar scent of a certain, seemingly forgotten person greeting him.

The room looked simple but comfortable with a large, four-poster bed with a small bedside table and two large cabinets on the wall beside him that perhaps contained Yuuki's old clothes. The bed was lined with pink bed sheets, blankets and two white pillows and between them was the old teddy bear that he had given her, a certain gift that, she had said, she would take care of no matter what.

He smiled wryly as he stared at the window where the crescent moon showed its light through, bathing the whole room in a sad, gray light as he picked the stuffed toy and stared at it, his chest growing tighter as he continues to hold it.

She had left it… like what she did with him.

The room was filled with memories of her no matter what side he looks. Memories both good and bad but were still so precious for him… no matter how much it makes him feel so weak and foolish. Being in this room only made him realize how much he still yearned and hated to see her. Seeing in this room only made him realize what a big fool he was in still having this feelings for her when she might have had already forgotten about him as she lives that life with the person that she had chosen to be with. Seeing this room made him realize that he still secretly dreamed of her all this time, that he, a person who decided to keep his distance from her, still wanted her in his arms. Seeing this room made him realize how useless he really was back then when he couldn't even stop his own self from hurting her. Being in this room he realized, once more, that…

He gently placed the stuffed bear on the bed as he gripped his chest as though by doing so, he could lessen the pain he was feeling right now.

…she was _never_ meant for him.

"Zero…?"

He stared at the ceiling and sighed and then smiled sardonically to himself, realizing the mistake that he had done in entering this room that he had strictly labeled as forbidden. He felt her enter the room as she walked closer to him.

"You came here." She said, gently placing a hand on the side of his shoulder. "That's a good sign."

He stared down at the floor, his face an expression of pain he didn't want to show her.

"I'm just being a fool… being here."

She shook her head and smiled.

"You acted brave, don't you know that? Being here, facing your past, I think you've done what was right in facing your old ghosts."

"But is it alright… for you?"

"Like I said before Zero, I care more in healing you." She said with sincerity. "Everything else just falls next."

"You're an idiot." He said.

She laughed lightly.

"I won't be here if I'm not an idiot." She said, still smiling. "Now let's go, the food is waiting."

She turned and headed for the door when she felt his arms circle her shoulders as he gently pulled her closer to him. She touched his arms and looked up at him questioningly.

"Really now, what's wrong?"

"Nadeshiko." He said, inhaling her smell of jasmine and sandalwood. "If I lose you too… I…" his voice became hoarse. "I don't know if I'd still be able to continue."

"I'm not going anywhere Zero." Shindo assured him with a caring smile.

"Please stay with me." He said, still not letting go.

"I'll stay." She said. "For you... I'll stay."

* * *

"How long does he want us to wait?" Emily said in annoyance as she sat there at the backseat of the car with Kathleen. "Doesn't he know that it is wrong to make us women wait?"

"You know, just this _once_ I have to agree with you." Kathleen said with contempt as she look at Zero, who was busy in giving Shindo his usual speech before leaving for a mission. "He seemed to be taking a little longer than the usual."

Emily eyed her suspiciously.

"If you'd ask me, I think it _is_ because he's talking to _her_ that makes you irritated." She smiled sarcastically. "Come to think of it, all those women that get close to him makes you irritated."

"That's a big NO!" she said, blushing.

"It's a big YES!"

"Well _you_ like him, too!"

"ME! Wha—tha—that's n—not true!" she said, her face reddening.

"You're a lousy liar."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"I said I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Where are we going with this?"

"Well you started it."

"I told it's not what you think it is!"

"I know you like Kiryuu-sama too, like those other fan girls of his."

"Hark who's talking!"

Kathleen glared at her.

"Well at least I'm not so much in denial like you!"

"I am not in denial!" she said, crossing her arms at her. "I just don't like it when your making me appear like I'm one of his crazed fan girls!"

"Why are you here anyway?" Kathleen asked. "Shouldn't you be still asleep in your bat cave?"

"Is that supposed to offend me?"

"Depends on how you take it."

"Look woman," Emily said, fixing her green orbs to her blue ones. "Kiryuu wanted me to bring him to where the other operatives that replaced him and Ruka Souen are staying. And, mind you, he's not going anywhere near that place without me."

"Since when did you start acting so important?" she said feeling annoyed at the idea that this woman acted like his favorite subordinate which was supposedly, though self-proclaimed, her role.

"It's none of your business." She said. "Why are you here too anyway?"

"I'm here because the Chairman told me to accompany him and see him safe." Kathleen tilted her head to the side and matched her eyes. "It _is_ my job as _his_ subordinate after all."

'_Don't think that having bigger breasts than me would make you all superior, you leech!'_

'_Just because you're Zero's favorite, doesn't make it reason for you to feel so close with him, you mediocre blonde!'_

They glared at each other only to be slightly interrupted as Zero opened the door and sat on the driver's seat.

"Any problems?" he asked as he started the car.

"NONE!" they chorused angrily.

Zero stared at them confused, and then shrugged as he drove the car.

* * *

Yuuki stared down at window on the second floor of the building in front of an all-girls school. She opened it and let the air in as it played with her long, dark brown hair.

'_It's so nice to feel free again…'_

Kaname and Cross had decided to visit this hotel where a four-man team, composed of operatives from both the Association and the Council, is currently housing there for surveillance on Maya Kinimoto, the girl said to be targeted for abduction and be used as leverage to put the Silver Knight out from hiding. Kaname, promising to take Yuuki out of the manor before, had decided to take her along so she could at least experience a change in her usually monotonous surrounding and met some people she doesn't usually see.

Kaname, of course, did not tell Yuuki anything in regards with the reasons why he is here with Cross today.

After talking to her adoptive father in the hotel lobby, Kaname told her that she could go around the hotel and walk around for leisure if she liked, although he had already told Seiren to secretly look after her just in case she gets herself in trouble while he and Cross went up to visit the team for the mission's status. Kaname was also told that Zero Kiryuu was on the way with Emily and his subordinate to resume his mission after recovering from a strange illness. Kaname immediately ordered Ruka to prepare as she was also coming and was already picked up by Kain and was also on the way. The two would then take over the four-man team and carry out what was already planned.

Although he is, though he didn't voice it, a _little_ bit annoyed at the fact that it was in the time that he had decided to take Yuuki out with him that Zero would also come here. The fact that they _may_ meet again certainly didn't help either.

Yuuki leaned on the open window as she appreciated the view of the wide, all-girls school as well the sight of the people as they walked down the streets. Seeing these view, Yuuki felt an almost forgotten feeling of freedom rise from her chest. And then she realized that she had really felt like a prisoner in the manor.

Perhaps that was what Juri had felt before when she was as young as her and was always kept inside the Kuran manor?

But still, at least Kaname had finally decided to give her more freedom to do what she wanted. It was nice really, to be able to be outside again and away from all the books and sermons about being an intelligent and graceful young lady who should set a very good example among women of her age. She's more adept of being outside and doing some physical activity to sweat things out rather than be inside, coped up with so many books enough to accompany her for a lifetime.

Or perhaps it was just her old lifestyle that was telling her those tricks on her mind of being free and unbounded by the rules as a Pureblood vampire and just be normal like the other girls of her age? Or maybe it was the same desire that her mother has back then and was just passed on to her?

Still, she is happy being outside of the Kuran manor, like a bird released from her cage.

She smiled wryly and shook her head.

Was life being with Kaname, the person she had chosen to love and stay with forever, felt like being in a prison? No… she shouldn't think of it that way. He only wanted what was best for her, and he had only kept her in the manor for her safety. Being here, isn't it enough to tell her that she still has freedom with what she wanted to do despite Kaname's over possessiveness?

She walked towards the elevator and tried to remove those thoughts out of her mind. What is important now is enjoying her freedom while Kaname wasn't still there.

She heard the sound of the elevator opening and turned on the corner as she entered it, not really caring what floor it stops. As the door closes, she realized that there are only two people currently inside the elevator as it closed and started its slow ascent. There were only she, Yuuki Kuran, and the stoic young man next to her.

It just so happens that the name of the said young man is Zero Kiryuu.

She stiffens on her position, her heartbeat going faster and faster as she tried to think rationale thoughts. She hunched her shoulders, let out a sigh to calm herself, and check her reflection on the elevator door… as well as his. She fixed her blue fur coat and cleared her throat as she slowly turned her head to face him.

"G-good afternoon!" she greeted with her best and honest smile.

His handsome face still remained the same, cold and uncaring, as though he hadn't heard her or perhaps didn't want to. He straightened his large bag over his black, leather jacket, pressed five on the numbers, and stared straight ahead without paying a look at her.

'_Good afternoon… pathetic… is that all I could say!'_

She wanted to try again, louder this time. She didn't want him to walk away without being able to talk to him… even if it ended in her being hurt once again. She didn't care for as long as she could make a conversation with him. That's all she cares. That's all that is important.

"I-it's good to—"

She wasn't able to finish what she was about to say because the elevator suddenly came into a rough and sudden halt, causing her to lose her balance and collide with him as they fell on the floor, with her on top of him. She stared at his pale, lavender eyes where a slight hint of worry escaped as she hold onto him tightly as the elevator gave another rough shake, stopped and grinded. She screamed as the lights went out… and there was silence between them, except for their breathing.

And they were there, alone with each other, their bodies closer, and inside the darkness that surrounded them.

They were, though unceremoniously, in each others arms once again.

* * *

The sun was about to set on the horizon as Shindo made a call back at home—her parents' house—and, as usual, they were asking her if ever she was doing fine in school.

"Is everything alright there, dear?" her mother asked. "How are they taking care of you?"

"Everything's going well, Mom." She smiled. "They're taking care of me more than enough. You and Dad need not to worry."

"It's good to hear that Nadeshiko. I really wish that me and your Dad could visit you one of these days but the company, well, you know… it always consumes our time. We could barely have a rest, dear."

"Like I said Mom, you need not worry about me. Everything's well in here."

"Maybe I should send a maid or two for you there? Just to help you at the house works at the very least. Or maybe—"

"Mom." She cut her off. "What did I tell you about again?"

"I know dear, but… but I just can't help but worry sometimes… especially with your health." She said, the sound of concern clear in her voice. "You're frequently taking your medicines, right?"

"I do." She quietly said.

"Good, good." She sighed. "That's good to hear. You should always take your medicines."

Shindo looked up and hid a sigh.

"With that Kiryuu boy… are things between you… going fine now?"

"I'm happy being with him, Mom. That's all that matters."

"That's good. That's good." She said, her voice going rough. "I just want you to be happy… and… spend your remaining time… with him…"

"Please Mom… let's not talk about it."

"I-I know… I'm sorry dear." She hid a sob. "Anyway, your father and I will visit you one of these days. I promise that."

"Thank you."

"You be a good girl, okay?"

"I will. Bye Mom."

"Bye dear."

She gently placed the phone down, and stared at it for a long moment. She then climbs up to her room, her gentle footsteps echoing inside the currently empty house. She opened the door of her room, closes it behind her as leaned her back on it.

Then, she coughed… and coughed… and coughed more that when she looked down at her hands, it was covered with her blood.

She didn't look terrified; rather, there was a look of worry on her face. She went to get a towel as she cleaned her hands and the sides of her mouth. She then went to her drawer where a dozen of plastic bottles that contained her medicines were hidden. She opened one and took three blue tablets. She swallowed it along with a lengthy drink from a glass of water. She placed the glass back on the table, sat down on her bed and stared miserably at the picture of her and Zero… taken on the day that she was chosen as the new Prefect.

_'__I can't tell Zero now. I can't…'_

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

There had been more than three thousand readers this month of May so… uhm… I ah… I hope most of you would review. Not that I need it, it's just that I'm… I'm seeking a little pat on the back… you know, a little inspiration. By the way, beta reader anyone? Please?


	22. Don't Fall for Him Part III

**Author's Note:**

I am very, very sorry for the late update. I've been so busy at school that I couldn't even have time in sitting in my chair to this work, not mention the writer's block that I've been experiencing. Still, I forced myself to type something even as little as it may. And I can't believe it took me almost two months just to finish this.

I just hope you would all forgive me. I swear I'd buy a laptop to make my work faster next time.

And I'm sorry again, I really am.

* * *

**Vampire Knight and its characters are owned by Matsuri Hino. A certain person named P.J.D. Toquero does not, only the OCs though.**

* * *

**Don't Fall for Him Part III**

* * *

"So this is it?" asked Kathleen as she stepped out of the car, her weapon case on her back bouncing. "Looks pretty antique."

"Maiden Bridge Hotel." Emily said, following her. "The oldest and the nearest establishment to the school where the subject is attending."

Zero parked the car on the side and stepped out with his bag on his hand. He looked up and surveyed the traditional edifice without interest, opting instead to hide his aura and take a feel of the surrounding, something he had been so used to now whenever he goes to a mission. He closed his eyes and immediately, he felt numerous auras inside, two of which weren't of human… but of Pureblood vampire.

'_Them…'_

Zero flinched at the sudden spike at his aura. It was weird that his powers had becoming a bit unstable as time flew by. And it seems that that uncontrolled power, does not have anything to do with him being a vampire. No, it was entirely something else. Something he had only sensed with his father…

Was his sudden illness, and then recovery, the start of this _other_ curse?

"Kiryuu-sama?"

Zero tentatively opened his eyes only to see Kathleen looking at him with anxiety. Emily on the other hand, was also the same but was more self-conscious in showing concern to him as she opted instead to quietly look at him, but her eyes gave way that she was just as worried.

"I'm fine." He said, shaking his head and gently removing Kathleen's hand on his shoulder.

"I told the Chairman that you might not still be feeling well." Emily said with a frown. "But he said you'd be too stubborn to listen and even ignorant with your own health. He is no doubt correct."

"My health's condition does not concern you two." He said, walking towards the hotel.

Emily and Kathleen gave him a disapproving look as they followed close.

'_But I can't help but worry Zero. What kind of subordinate am I if couldn't be of use to you? I need to be of use to you.'_

'_After making me fall for you, do you think I'd be able to pretend like I don't really care?'_

"Have you phoned the Chairman?" he asked Emily.

"Yes." She said, still having that censorious gaze. "He said they'll be waiting for you in the fifth floor."

"They?"

"Kaname is with him." She said, studying him. "As well as Yuuki."

Zero stared at the lush, green trees on the sidewalk and scoffed as he continued to walk. He tightened his bag on his back and walked slower as though taking every bit of time in reaching the said hotel. Kathleen, knowing how he hated hearing anything about Yuuki, gave Emily a hard gaze. Emily replied by sticking her tongue out.

They were nearing at the entrance with the red-uniformed security guards stationed near the front entrance for inspection. The two immediately prepared their weapons for inspection, Kathleen with her high powered rifle Karalla, and Emily with her retractable wide-bladed spear. But Zero, being ahead, merely passed through with the guards bowing respectfully at him, without even bothering to check his inventory. The two, despite seeing that, still showed their weapons with confused looks on their faces but to their surprise, once again, the guards simply gestured them to enter.

"Aren't you going to inspect us?" Kathleen asked confused.

"Yes, isn't it a standard procedure here?" Emily asked.

The guard merely smiled at them.

"Since you're both Kiryuu-sama's companion, that won't be needed." He said.

They looked at each other, confused.

"What do you mean?" they both asked.

The guards gave them a surprised look.

"Didn't you two know?" he asked with an amused smile. "This hotel is owned by Kiryuu-sama."

Silence…

* * *

"Why are you still not talking to me?" Kain asked Ruka, annoyed as he drove the car. "Can you, at the very least, tell me why?"

Ruka stared at him, her rosy brown eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms.

"I would've really appreciate it if is Aidou that is here with me rather than of you." She said irritably at him as she pulled her gaze and returned it on the window, preferring instead of taking the urban scenery they were passing by.

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't understand."

"Goddamn it Ruka! Do you always have to talk in riddles with me?" he said, brushing his bangs off his view. "Look, I might have done some unpleasant things in the past, but I won't know which of it you're pissed off unless you tell me which one is what."

"You really are insensitive sometimes, you know that?" she said, giving him a look of contempt.

"I know." He said. "You always say that."

She let out an exasperated sigh and rested her head on the back of her hand.

"Let me guess… was it about Zero Kiryuu?"

"So you've guessed it right." She said with every bit of sarcasm dripping in each syllable of her words.

He felt like slamming his head on the window.

"What's the big deal about it? I mean," he rolled his eyes. "I was just trying to protect Lady Yuuki."

"That's the point!" She said, looking at him with crossed arms. "You were supposed to protect Yuuki, not to have a brawl in a public place with him!"

"He was threatening her!"

"Then leave with her at the very moment!" she said as though it was the most obvious thing to do. "You don't have to be so combative, most especially, towards someone of his caliber."

"So you just want me to cower away like a pussy?" he asked, annoyed. "I'm a man and I have a pride to protect."

"Pride my ass!" she faced him. "Didn't you realize that if Kiryuu wasn't stopped back then by that Prefect girl, he would've mopped the floor using your face? And didn't you even consider Yuuki's safety first?"

"I could've taken him down if I wanted to."

"Oh, really?" she smiles mockingly at him. "Did you know that last person who said the same thing ended up in a dark alley without his head? And guess who did that."

"He can't be that strong." He said, looking at the road with a frown.

"He's the current number one, Kain." She said. "That is already a huge explanation in itself."

"Do you really have to praise that psychopathic Hunter in front of me?"

"I wasn't praising him; I was telling you the truth."

He smiles at her sarcastically.

"I would've preferred if you were telling me that you're worried about me."

"I'm more worried about Yuuki."

"Don't I deserve some sympathy?"

"Perhaps if you do your job better then _maybe, _just_ maybe, _you would." She said, looking out in the window again. "You have no idea what kind of wrath Kaname-sama would inflict on us if ever Yuuki gets into trouble because of our carelessness, don't you?"

He looks at her with a serious look on his face.

"Is his trust that really important to you?" he quietly asked.

She looks at him and then to the window.

"It is." She quietly said.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Are you… still—"

"Kain, please…" she closes her eyes. "I… don't want to hear it."

He looks at her, his amber eyes fixed on her long, peach hair. He didn't want to admit it, but the truth was he could tell… that she, Ruka Souen, is still having romantic feelings towards Kaname… a person that he had sworn his loyalty to. But… not entirely of it. And he wondered… yes he wondered… how could he be entirely loyal to someone who had, though not deliberately, taken her heart away from him? He loved her… but he loved him… and, in the end, weren't they both the people who had received the bitter result of it?

Kain Akatsuki stared at the road ahead, though his mind seemed to travel elsewhere.

Can he still take her back into his arm? Could she, just for once, look at his way and see him not as friend who was always there for her, but someone who loved her and was prepared to do anything just to for her?

Kain Akatsuki didn't know… and he wanted to know…

* * *

"I didn't know you own this place." Emily said in disbelief as she followed Zero towards the well decorated lobby where a few of the older employees bowed in respect as he passed.

"My parents own this establishment." He said without interest. "I'm just a simple beneficiary…"

"Which still meant you're the owner." Kathleen said in amazement.

She had heard stories about the unknown wealth of the Kiryuus from her grandfather and it seems that this sophisticated hotel was just one of them. God only knows how much Zero had inherited from his deceased ancestors…

"Whatever you put it…" he said as he spotted the lobby clerk. "You two just stay on the lobby area."

"We're going with you." They chorused.

"No." he said. "I'll go alone and if ever something goes wrong," he scoffs, "I'll call."

Emily headed to the nearest sofa, placed herself comfortably on it as she crossed her legs and stared at Zero seriously.

"Alright, if that's what you want, then we wait." She said. "Just don't do anything reckless in front of Kaname or I swear I'm going to put a leash on you."

Zero shrugged at her.

"But," Kathleen looks at Zero, and then to Emily. "Don't you—ahh, never mind." She went and sat opposite of Emily. "We'll be waiting here, Kiryuu-sama."

"Just try not to kill each other while I'm away." He said with a suspicious look.

Emily and Kathleen feigned a smile.

They stare as Zero headed to the lobby clerk, asked where the Chairman was and then headed to the empty elevator where it would be carrying him up.

"It's good you actually caught up as to why he wanted us to leave him alone." Emily said, picking a women's magazine. "Although he didn't directly state it, I could tell why."

Kathleen frowns at her then picked up a similar magazine she was reading.

"I'm not stupid in sniffing the reasons why, Kazuma." She said, turning a page. "You said Yuuki Kuran is here, right?"

She nodded and turns another page… although it seems that what she was reading was not registering in her mind.

"Yuuki is here, yes." She looks at her. "His best friend… that is, until she left him."

"She was important to him, wasn't she?"

"Yes… she was the one that helped him over come his trauma after losing his family." She said, absentmindedly turning another page. "I'm sure parting with her had really affected him."

He was a man that was hard to read, hard to tame and hard to understand. But, despite his reputations and his ice-cold demeanor, Emily knew in an extent that he is a good person deep inside. Perhaps it was just his past that had, in a way, obscured it resulting for a once very warm person to act so distant and aloof with others. And just when he was slowly returning to his old, affectionate self, Yuuki—his love—was taken away from him in the most unforgiving way, leaving him without a reason to take her back. Perhaps he had felt betrayed, used, neglected and that had angered him… enough for him to threaten her life if ever she crosses path with him. She wouldn't have known him more if she hadn't drunk his blood. It was only after she taken it did all his past came rushing to her, giving her a quick rundown of all his memories and what he had been through all these years… what he had lost… what he had sacrificed… what he had become… what he's been going through. Drinking his blood, Emily had understood more of him… and that what had started her affection towards him.

Even if it would mean danger for her, she still agreed to be of help to him. She knew that the reason why he wanted to know Kaname's movements was so he could avoid any misunderstanding, even though he might look like he was the one asking for trouble. She knew very well the danger that she might face considering it was Kaname that she's double-crossing and the fact that he might smell Zero's blood in her as it was a payment for her work didn't help in lessening her concerns and worries. But Zero had promised that she would be safe and—true to his words—he had already worked on it. The couple of times that they've met, he hadn't smelled any traces of Zero in her and even Yuuki too didn't notice. She didn't know to an extent how he was doing it but she could guess that it might be another vampire power he has… probably copied from another vampire he had executed.

Regardless, she was safe and she could do her work without much worry.

Kathleen tosses the magazine on the table, rested her head on her palm and sighed as she stared at her boots without interest.

"I couldn't really comprehend how that girl would leave Kiryuu-sama." She quietly said.

"She had good reasons."

"But she also has choices."

"She needed justifications to her choice and leaving him would." She sighed. "It was their decision to part after all."

"It was for the best then?"

She nodded.

"Yes… for both of them…"

Kathleen wondered how it might have felt for him. She tried to imagine how it would feel like… to lose the only person that had brought reasons for him to live and then her turning into his enemy and finding out that she had found her heaven with the same person he had considered his rival in love. She wondered how it might feel… to wake up without the person you considered your everything to greet you… to go on with life not knowing where it all ends up…

How did he manage that?

Kathleen pulled out a picture of Yuuki that was taken during the ball and stared at it maliciously. Emily immediately noticed and frowned at her.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"It's my mark for my target practice." She smiles darkly at her. "It gives me the drive I needed."

"Very funny."

Kathleen flips the picture to her.

"You know… I just noticed." She looks at the picture with scrutiny. "You do _look_ a little bit like Yuuki Kuran. You'd probably resemble her more if only you dyed your hair auburn and wore reddish brown contacts… as well as wearing a _very_ tight bra…"

Emily looks at her in annoyance.

"We _are_ blood related." She said brushing her bangs off her eyes. "It's not really a surprise."

"Actually, it's amazing that you resemble her." she studies her. "Don't you think Kiryuu-sama's getting pissed every time he sees you because you remind him of her?"

"I… I… don't… I don't really care…"

'_Could he be really thinking of that about me?'_

"Or… perhaps it's the opposite?" Kathleen asked. "Perhaps he likes seeing you?"

Emily blushes under the magazine while Kathleen smiles at her amusingly.

"You know Kazuma, I think I prefer you more when you're not acting like a sadistic bitch."

Emily looks at her.

"And you too Carlyle, I think I prefer you more too when you're not acting like a mediocre whore."

Killing intent…

They smile darkly at each other with an air of maliciousness which was felt by a passing little girl, causing her to shiver in fear as she ran back to her mother in tears.

They broke eye contact and resumed waiting as Kathleen let out a small yawn.

"I don't really like the idea of leaving Kiryuu-sama alone."

"Perhaps the reason he wanted us to stay here was because he wanted to kill Yuuki with less witnesses." Emily said. "Which is a possibility."

"Maybe." She replied with a smile. "That'll be interesting."

The power went out.

"Okay." Emily tossed the magazine as well. "Now what?"

* * *

She could feel his hot breath on her face as he looks at her. It reminded her of ripe apples. He was so close to her now, closer to her like before… before things were just normal… no Hunter, no Pureblood, no heavy responsibilities, no wrongs, no sacrifices, no hatred…

No goodbyes…

Back then he was just Zero Kiryuu and she was just Yuuki Cross and there was just harmless love between them. She cared for him and he treasured her. There were no boundaries then… that told them that it was a mistake to do this and that it was wrong to do that. They were just friends… even if there were already romantic feelings blooming inside each of them without their notice. But they didn't care. He needed someone to heal him and she was there who stood beside him despite his overwhelming disgust to himself.

She was his princess and he was her knight.

Never did they think that only two reasons would break their happiness apart.

He is a Hunter and she is a Pureblood… two people that were not meant to be together. It was their choice or rather, it was the situation and the people around them that forced them to make a choice, there weren't enough reason for them to be together anymore.

It was already considered a mistake.

They tried there best to avoid each other but now, as she laid there on top of him, their eyes locked with each other, it seems that—once again—faith decided to play a cruel game… and the two of them were the players.

The emergency lights on top of them gave them enough light to see each other's face just after they halted. Yuuki supported herself by placing her hand on his chest. Immediately, she felt the hard muscles on his torso. Remembering before, Zero was not this muscle-bound. It left her to think that the stories he had secretly heard from Emily might be indeed true, that Zero drowned himself in his trainings after she had left Cross Academy. His silver hair was longer now, managing to droop over his eyes like silver curtains. Prominent cheeks bones, broader shoulders, well shaped jaws, perhaps a deeper voice and his eyes… such beautiful eyes that could drown you. Cold, deep, impenetrable, and beautiful… those eyes alone would bring a woman to her knees.

"Mind if you move?" Zero asked with a cool gaze.

"Ahh… s-sorry."

Yuuki stood up gingerly and smiled apologetically at him but he only responded with a scoff as he straightened his jacket. He then pressed the buttons but the elevator still remained motionless.

He slammed his hand on the door, the sound echoing loudly between them as he leaves a deep dent on the surface.

'_Of all the place and time! God, why here and now?'_

Yuuki flinched and stared up at him carefully.

"Zero?"

"We're trapped Kuran." He looks at her from the corner of his eyes. "We'll have to wait for the power to return."

"I see." She looks at him with a smile as she pulled herself up and brushed her coat clean with her hands. "Then we wait."

Zero looks at her with a frown and faced the wall and slowly closed his eyes and sighed.

'_Kazuma, can you hear me?'_

'_Kiryuu? Wha-why am I hearing you in my head?'_

'_It's because of my blood you've drank. Now I—'_

'_What?'_

'_My blood. Now what—'_

'_What the hell did you do to me?'_

'_It's not important so just shut up and listen… now, what happened down there?'_

'_There has been a slight power outage… they seemed to be fixing it right now.'_

'_When will the power be back?'_

'_Wait… they were saying… ten minutes minimum.'_

'_Ten minutes?'_

It sounded like forever.

'_Yes. Ten minutes. Why? Are you stuck?'_

Zero looks at Yuuki.

'_I am. Could you do me a favor?'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Could you use the stairs and tell the Chairman that I'll be arriving a little bit late?'_

'_Fine, Kiryuu. Are you alright there?'_

Zero removes his eyes from Yuuki.

'_More or less.'_

'_Then Blondie and I would go ahead. We'll wait for you.'_

'_Don't bother with it.'_

'_Whatever.'_

He had done his best to avoid such troublesome situation as this but it seems that there seems to be a demon that relentlessly sabotages his every plans. Now she, the girl that he loved and hated at the same time, stood behind him just three steps away and they were trapped here in this dark elevator with only the two of them inside. He could practically smell the air she exhales or her perfume she has and, especially, the blood that runs through her veins…

He suddenly felt the urge to kick someone in the balls just for anger release.

"Is something wrong Zero?" Yuuki asked, taking a hesitant step towards him.

He looks at her, his eyes boring deeply into hers. He tilts his head to the side as he crosses his arms.

"You seemed to be lost." He said. "And it also happens that you're here. Are you doing this on purpose, Kuran?"

She looks at him with a frown.

"I am not! It's just that… it's just that I've walked here and… and I didn't know you were here." She said, trying her very best not to stutter in front of his freezing eyes. "Besides, I thought this would be a good chance to have a talk with you."

"Talk?" he scoffs. "And what do you want to talk about? The weather?"

"No." she looks away. "I just wanted to know… if…if what have you been doing these past months… you know, like old friends."

"Friends." He said with spite. "Tell me, does your… does your _fiancé_ even know that you're here?"

"He knows I'm around here." She said. "He might even know that I'm with you."

"Well then, are you even aware," he took a step. "that _I_ could _kill_ you here, right now? And that he wouldn't be able to stop me?"

She looks at him bravely.

"I am very well aware Zero. If I am to die, the only person to be blamed would be me." She took a step as well. "Tell me, would my death in your hands bring you satisfaction? Or is just the first step of your goal?"

"You really are ignorant Kuran." He said, grabbing her collar and pinning her on the corner with his body. "No wonder your fiancé's always having problems with you!"

She looks up at him and then to his chest, suddenly feeling embarrassed at what he had said. She felt herself freeze under his stare and how his warm body presses hers and the smell of his blood was starting to cloud her mind. His hold on her collar tightens and she whimpers in pain. He slowly took the Bloody Rose off its holster and pressed its cold barrel under her chin. She looks at it, still not feeling panic despite knowing whom he intends it to use on.

"Would you realize it, perchance, if I shoot you?" he asked, his face still void of emotions.

She smiles wryly at him.

"Go ahead, Zero." She said. "Pain wouldn't make any difference as I see it fit."

"Because I've been taking blood from you before?"

"No… because I'm prepared to help you."

"I didn't ask for help Kuran… and I wouldn't… _especially_, from someone such as _you_."

"You disgust me for the reason that I'm a Pureblood—"

"—and that wouldn't change." He uncaringly said. "It won't change."

"What's new?" she looks up at him, hurt visible in her reddish brown eyes. "I knew you'd say that."

Their eyes met, her reddish brown ones against his cold, lavender ones and she tried to find any emotions in them, tried to find any hint of reaction… that he cared about what she's saying… but still, just like in the gathering, his eyes were still void of emotions, hard to read, hard to understand, hard to comprehend… hard to feel.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, his hold getting tighter.

"I am not afraid of you." She smiles at him, the same trusting gaze still in her eyes. "For me, you will always be Zero."

"Am I?" there was a hint of scorn in his eyes. "Do you still think that I'm the same person you've left behind more than a year ago?"

She bit her bottom lip. Her heart was beating erratically. She didn't know what to answer with that. Aside from the obvious, physical changes, he felt different now… especially with that smell of a woman lingering on him…

'_Nadeshiko Shindo…'_

A sudden pang of jealousy stung her heart… a stranger of a feeling for her…

"Things _change_ Kuran." His warm breath brushed over her face. "You, of all people, _should_ know that by now."

He loves another woman. He had moved on. He's not her friend anymore. He does not care about her like before. He sees her as the enemy. He's still prepared to kill her. He hated her… he hated her… he hated her… he hated her… he hated her… he hated her…

"You're still the Zero I knew!" she said. "For me… for me… you're still the Zero that… that I knew."

He presses his face closer to hers. Her heart beats even wilder.

_Badump_… _badump_… _badump_…

"You never learn, don't you?"

He pulls her without warning and caught her lips with his. Her eyes widened, but against her will, her body submits to him, leaving her completely vulnerable as her defenses crumble one by one… she closes her eyes.

The kiss was rough, bruising her lips as he devoured hers with force like as though he was punishing her. His kiss was so unlike Kaname, full of fire and need that she felt her knees wobble as she moans in guilty pleasure within her throat. Her arms felt useless as they lay on her sides and her brain seemed frozen, unable to make any objections at his sudden dominance as his tongue plunges deep into her and she moans helplessly as he continues to assault her lips. There was no softness in them, just plain anger and punishment to her.

She is losing her mind and she couldn't even possess the power to stop him.

She felt the strength in her legs disappear but he caught her as he slid his strong arm around her waist, supporting her as he pulled her closer and she felt the hardness and heat that was his body. Without thinking, her hands went to his arm on her waist and the other to his chest as she fisted her hand on his shirt. His hand that was previously holding her collar travels on the back of her neck, giving more pressure on the kiss as she moans desperately in his mouth, the taste of him overwhelming her senses.

His lips, despite the harshness in them, were indulging her in such forbidden pleasure that she had forgotten about the consequences that may result as she lets him do this to her. She's unwillingly forgetting about Kaname just to have his lips bruise hers a little more… just a little more… she couldn't believe how much she yearned for his touch, his smell, his warmth… his kiss.

He breaks the unforgiving kiss between them.

He looks at her, she was gasping for air, her lips a bit swollen, her face flushed of red and her eyes were dazed, completely submissive as she continues to hold on him for support. His intoxicating smell flooded her nose and she suddenly longed for him to hold her tight… just like before… when she was still the happy-go-lucky human girl that he had learned to love.

She thought that his buried feelings had resurfaced… but she was wrong…

"I wonder," he said, removing her from him as he stepped back to create a space between them, "…I wonder how your fiancé would react if ever he sees that look on your face." His gaze on her was still frozen. "You're being unfaithful, Kuran…"

That had awakened her whole senses and reasoning as though his eyes and words were a bucket of cold water that was splashed all over her.

Her hand ascends from her side… and she slaps him.

The power returned and both of them were bathe in the soft light inside the elevator as it started its momentarily halted ascend. He stares at her, his cheek unaffected by the slap… but not her.

Her lips were pursed tightly, her breathing heavy, her hands clenched and she looked up at him, her eyes drenched with tears that cascaded down her cheeks… she felt disgusted of herself, angry for her weakness, hate for inability to stand to her promise with Kaname and how she's unable to forget this young man in front of her, disappointment to herself for letting him do this to her and sadness…

…sadness, for he just showed her that he wouldn't allow himself to fall in love with her.

The elevator was about to stop in the fifth floor… and they stared each other; him, still passively quite and her, still silently crying.

"I… I know you don't like me… I know you hate me… and I… I know you want to kill me." She wiped the tears off her eyes with the back of her sleeve, her voice hoarse in between sobs. "But please… _please_… please don't play with my feelings."

The elevator stopped, the door opened and Yuuki ran out, twinkle of her tears falling behind her as she leaves Zero, who picked up his bag and stood there… and smiles sardonically to himself.

'_Perhaps I should've done that a long time ago…'_

He touched his cheek where she slapped him. It didn't hurt a bit… but there was something else that did… oh, yes it did. It felt like he's been shot by the Bloody Rose.

He clenched his chest, his heart aching terribly like it did more than a year ago… on the day that she said goodbye.

When he had said those cruel words to her and when he held her in his arms, then harshly claimed her lips, he knew it hurt her as much as it hurt him but he had no choice, he had to drove her away, destroy that belief of hers that they could still be friends… he had to make her go away, make her hate him… for he knew it was the best for her.

Her life would be better if she would learn to hate him, despise him… forget him.

If she continues to see him as a friend, things wouldn't be good for her as Zero knew how the vampire community hated and feared him for what he is and what he does. A Pureblood of such bloodline like hers shouldn't associate herself with him because he knew how that would affect her status in front of her race especially since she's just starting to make a reputation for herself with the help of Kaname. Being with him, Zero Kiryuu, is never a good idea.

'_Or perhaps I shouldn't have…'_

He knew he couldn't lie to himself… he knew he couldn't deny the fact that when he had hold her, kissed her, he had almost lost himself in the sudden rush of suppressed emotions that had momentarily overwhelmed him. He didn't like the words burning passion; but there was no better description to what he had felt. He had seriously thought of giving in… but his will to do what he thinks was good for her fought its way out, saving himself and the sacrifices he had made. He had gone too far just to lose himself to selfish needs and wants.

But still, it pained him in seeing her cry like that, but much more, it pained him seeing he was the reason for that… that he had hurt and angered her to the point that she had retaliated with a slap on his face. Perhaps now she would learn how to hate him… because he deserves to be hated… deserves to be despised… deserves to be unloved… deserves to be forgotten.

'_Yes… all that I'm good at is hurting you, Yuuki… I was always hurting you… even until now… I hope you could see the reasons why… why we shouldn't be together… that you should just consider all the memories of me, as just but a painful remembrance that was never worth treasuring…'_

His anger getting the best of him, he punched the wall of the elevator, his arm breaking through the metal plates like cheese. He let out a heavy sigh and pulls his arm out as he stares on the damage that he had made without concern.

He's the owner damn it! He had every bit of right to do what he wanted in here.

"Yuuki! Yuuki!" Emily passed as he was about to come out and she stopped to glare at him. "What did you do this time?" she asked him.

Zero didn't answer.

Emily looks at the direction where Yuuki went.

"I know you hate her Kiryuu." She looks at him. "But you're going too far!"

Still, Zero remained quite.

She looks at him with contempt and went after Yuuki. He stares at her as she disappeared on the corner, and turned to his side where Kathleen was standing, her arms crossed as she looks at the direction where he was previously staring.

"I don't know what happened." Kathleen said, brushing a blonde strand off her eyes as she fastens her large rifle case on her back. "And so I would just keep my opinion to myself." She stares at him. "The Chairman awaits you, Kiryuu-sama."

He nodded and he followed her into the largest room of the hotel which the Chairman had secretly reserved for their mission meeting. Zero, to be frank, didn't like the idea that Kaname is currently inside this hotel that was owned by his family, but for the sake of the mission, he had to endure the thought; he'll just have to wait for him to leave. It had been a time since he had last seen him but Zero was sure that he'd still feel that reaction if ever they'd meet again; suffocating hatred.

May God forbid what he might do…

"The agents that you and your partner were supposed to replace had already been sent by Chairman Cross and Kaname Kuran back to their respective bases. Currently, the meeting room is occupied with Chairman Cross, Takamiya-sensei, Kaname Kuran along with his servant, Seirene and your partner, Ruka Souen, who had just arrived, accompanied by Akatsuki Kain. The Council people volunteered earlier to have a thorough search and survey for any unknown vampire inside the five-kilometer radius of this place and the school; the place is clean." She looks at him. "No potential enemy would know that you and Kuran Kaname are here."

He nods.

"Good work." He said, absentmindedly.

She frowns slightly at him; he didn't seem to be interested in listening.

"The Chairman told me to tell you to," she clears her throat. "Bear in mind what he had told you about anger management during your training sessions."

They stopped in front of the door.

"He did?" he asked.

"Yes he did."

Zero closed his eyes and let out a small sigh before mumbling something about a shitty Hunter. Zero opened the door of the room and let himself in with Kathleen close behind him. Whatever Cross and Kaname had been talking about as they sat there near the window was immediately stopped as Zero closed the door; the people in the room immediately stared at him. Kaname and Cross were talking in front of the large glass window with their seats facing each other; Ruka Souen was having a tea in front of an irritated Kain while Seirene, who stood not too far away from Kaname, was giving Kaito a suspicious look as he silently read a food magazine not far from Cross as well; they all looked at him.

"Zero-kun!" Cross said with a smile though there was a hint of weariness in his eyes. "I hope the sudden power outage didn't delay you too much?"

There was no response from him as Zero stared at Kaname, who willingly give the silent stare back. He was really tempted to smile, seeing how much had changed with Zero with just a simple gaze at him. He no longer had that unspoken hatred inside his eyes instead, it was replaced by a cold but confident gaze that shows how he wasn't intimidated by him. Yes, just with those eyes, he is sure that he had indeed changed.

But how much? He also wanted that to know.

There was a sudden disturbance in the atmosphere of the room, the air became heavy and the walls seemed too close. The aura of these two young men were silently conflicting each other…

"Good to see you, Zero. How's your day?" he asked, crossing his legs in a stylish manner. "Not too bad I hope?"

He could faintly smell Yuuki on him. Kaname felt a slight irritation in him as he tilts his head to the side, waiting what his reaction would be.

"None of your business Kuran." He said, standing his ground and looking at him unblinkingly in the eyes.

He smiles.

"Still rude like before, I see." He nodded to himself. "Still the Zero I knew."

"Am I?" he smiles mockingly at him. "You know Kuran, you're the second one that said that to me."

Kaname didn't want to ask who that was.

"I must say that, deep inside, you still are." He ran a hand on his well defined chin. "Every vampire fears and respect me even without knowing who I really am but, you," he gave him an amused smirk. "The only creature that my blood saved is also the only creature that ever bared his fangs against me… am I right, Zero?"

He gave him a humorless chuckle.

"You don't have to remind me of a mistake that I've made, Kuran." There was a dark look in his eyes. "If I was given a chance to go back in time, I would never drink from your neck. You what I'll do? I'll cut your head off, dice your body into pieces and make a large, bloody puddle out of you."

Kaname's eyes glowed red.

"Oh, can you now?" he smiles at him. "Can the feared number one prove his well-deserved reputation? Or are all these just but a nicely made profound talk?"

In a flash, Zero had unsheathed his sword and stopped only inches from Kaname's neck.

"I assure you Kuran." His eyes turned dark red. "I'm a hands-on guy… if I say I'm going to kill you, you bet your ass I will."

There was a commotion in the room as Seiren rushed to Kaname's side as she prepared to attack Zero with her clawed hand, but Kathleen had beaten her speed as she caught her wrist, twisted it behind her and positioned a large, Hunter knife on her neck, effectively immobilizing her.

"That's as far as you go, vampire." She said, threateningly inching the knife closer to her neck. "Do something unnecessary and I swear, the neck _will_ come off."

Kain, seeing that both Kaname and Seirene were in danger, immediately came to their rescue, completely ignoring Ruka's words to stop. Both his fists burst into flames as he targeted Zero. But on his haste, he had completely ignored Kaito who, seeing that he's about to attack Zero, rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh as he stood up to intercept Kain.

He blocked his path with his body, a 16-gauge shotgun in hand, and gave Kain a don't-do-it-dude look… but Kain ignored him as he tried to swipe him off to the side with his arm. But Kaito was fast enough to react as he ducked his arm, hit him on abdomen with the back-handle of the shotgun, momentarily stunning him as he groaned in pain. He then hit him on the face with his knee as Kain fell on the floor. Caused by his anger, the flames on Kain's hands became larger but, seeing this, Kaito stepped on his chest and placed the shotgun's barrel in front of his face, stopping him.

"Alright torch boy, how would you like it?" Kaito said, cocking the shotgun threateningly closer to Kain's face as he looked down on him. "Regular, or _extra_-crispy?"

Cross stood up, a prominent frown placed on his face.

"That's enough!" he said, walking closer to them. "All of you!"

Both Kaname and Zero were looking at each other, the silent glare visible in their eyes. Zero looks to Cross, and then to Kaname as he scoffs and slowly sheathed his sword back to his bag and then the two followed as well as they release Seiren and Kain.

"My mistake, Chairman." Zero said, looking at Kaname coldly. "We have a mission to prioritize… I shouldn't have given in to his provocations."

Zero moved to the window and stared down in the school with observant eyes as Kaname chuckled amusingly to himself. After a moment of releasing the tension that waved between them, Cross decided that it was best to resume their talk about the mission in hand. He started to explain about the happening of the mission, the subject and the possible suspects who, until now, have not yet shown a face.

"And so that's it." he said looking at Kaname and Zero cautiously after speaking for minutes. "Since Zero-kun is now fine, him and Ruka-chan can now resume their mission." He smiles at Ruka. "I hope things would go well?"

'_Oh I hope so…' _Kain thought to himself, wiping the side of his face with his sleeve as he looks at Zero and then to glare at Kaito, who winked at him with smile. Only his respect with Kaname and Cross was stopping him from burning Kaito into crisp. He didn't also like how he stared at Ruka with interest as though she was a precious gem in display… not that it really bothered him… ok, so it does annoy him, but he'd burn himself first before he'd admit that.

He couldn't also believe how they got beaten down by Zero's comrades with swiftness and ease… he sure is dangerous like they say…

"Certainly Chairman." Zero said with his back on them. "No deaths this time… as long as I could avoid it…"

"You _will_ avoid it." Kaname said with an air of authority and professionalism. "We need them _alive_… _not_ in _pieces_. I assume someone like you would know how to follow a clear order, right?"

"As long as it's not from you, I'd be dandy." He said, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Of course you will." He said, resting his chin on the back of his hand as he looks at the door. "That's why I chose Ruka to be partnered with you."

"Should I be pleased?"

Ruka cringed in her seat where Kain protectively stood beside her.

"Etiquette would say I guess. You do have it, right?"

"Wanna find out?"

The heavy atmosphere between the two was slowly resurfacing.

"Zero-kun… Kaname-kun… please, as gentlemen, watch your tempers." Cross said.

Both men scoff.

Kaein Cross didn't know what to think, he had had come here hoping to have a good talk with the agents who've been previously here and see the old property that is secretly owned by the Kiryuu's… he did alright, but he didn't expect Kaname would visit as well and worse, Yuuki was with him. He was of course happy to be reunited with her adopted daughter, but he just didn't like the setting and the timing.

He would like to think that it was funny… if not only for the serious situation in hand.

Boy, oh boy… isn't this just convenient?

Cross clapped his hands enthusiastically as he stood up and beamed to everyone, trying his very best to ignore the killing intent that was flowing between the two… it was hard really… _very_ hard.

"Well then, why don't we have a quick meal downstairs? I'm sure everyone's starving, right?" he asked them with a wide smile. "Right? Riiiight? Riiigghhhttt?"

"Not interested." Zero.

"Not hungry." Kaname

"I'm full." Kathleen.

"Sorry." Seirene.

"I'll pass." Kain.

"Sure!" Kaito.

"…" Ruka.

Kaien slapped his forehead.

'_Where the hell are you, Touga? Where the hell are you when I needed you the most? This is supposed to be your work!'_

There was series of knock on the door before it opened, revealing Yuuki accompanied by Emily. Her eyes immediately landed on Zero who had his arms crossed as he stared down at the window, looking like he didn't care with her being there. Emily looked at Zero, suppressed a glare, then to Kaname.

"Is the talk over Kaname?" she asked hopefully, not liking the idea of Yuuki staying here in this room a little longer.

Kaname saw Cross as he nodded to him, signaling them that they could go now. He looks at Zero and then to Yuuki who was biting her lips anxiously as she stares down on her boots as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yes… do you want to go home now, Yuuki?" he asked gently as he stood up and walked towards her.

She nodded with her eyes still on her boots.

He sighed.

"Of course…" he looks at Cross and nodded. "Would you accompany us Chairman?"

"O-oh yes, yes… yes, I should." He looks behind Kaito and he nodded as he followed. "I think we all should go now, the talk of their mission had been cleared, the objectives settled to be done… I think that would suffice because there are just too many people in here listening than I expected it to be." He fixed his spectacles, smiled and stood up. "Hope you mission goes well." he said to Zero and Ruka.

Ruka smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Be careful, alright?" Kain said to her.

"I'll be fine."

"I hope so." He said, giving Zero a stern look before following Kaname who had already left with Yuuki on his side, as well as Cross with Kaito following close.

"Behave yourself, ok?" Kaito said with a meaningful wink before exiting the room.

'_Fuck off, Kaito.' _Zero thought.

"We'll be waiting for you in the Academy, Kiryuu-sama." Kathleen said, dragging Emily with her who was still glaring at Zero.

The door closed, leaving only Zero and Ruka to themselves. She stared up at Zero, the orange, afternoon light illuminating his features. She didn't know what to say and didn't know how to start. It certainly was an eye-opening, seeing him face to face with Kaname. They were certainly both scary in their own rights if they ever wanted to. It was definitely no wonder why everyone respect and fear them. She was certainly surprised as well in seeing those two fellow Hunters of his as they took both Kaname's right hands. He was really surrounded by strong people…

Her _extra_ work won't be easy, that's for sure.

Zero looked at her so suddenly that she practically flinched from her seat. He walked towards her and picked up her bags.

"Let's go find your room." He said, picking up her luggages and leading the way.

* * *

'_Being the bad guy…is so easy'_

Zero stares down at the now dimly lit all-girls school from his window with a delicate frown on his face and let out sigh.

Yes… mission accomplished… he had made her think that he was an asshole and a jerk that didn't need her attention or friendliness…or love. That she should believe what everyone was telling her… he is a danger to vampires especially to her… especially to her… despite her being the former human Yuuki, having her outer shell, her voice, her gaze, her scent, her taste, her essence… for him, she's still a vampire… a Pureblood—it's a fact that is hard to ignore.

Someone like him shouldn't have her and someone like her should be with him… he was just doing what was necessary for her… even if it hurts him… even if he suffers from it… even if it was slowly killing him…

He had to do it. He had to…

He just won't allow himself to be a hindrance to her forever of happiness and he won't allow himself stay in love with her… he shouldn't be in love with two women at the same time… he didn't want it to add to the hurt that they felt because of him…

He wanted her to think that he was the antagonist… and he thinks that he had succeeded… for the first time, he thought he had succeeded.

'_I just hope you'll hate me enough, Yuuki… I've threatened your friends… I've threatened your fiancé… and, most especially, I threatened you… Hate me for what I am… hate me for what I could do… hate me because…'_

He placed his tired body on his bed and stared at the darkness outside as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

'… _because I still love you…'_

He just couldn't accept the fact that he had learned to fall for two women… it's just complicated, too complicated.

Nadeshiko Shindo…

Yuuki Kuran…

He smiles sardonically to himself as he closed his eyes, appreciating the sound of silence…

'_Women of my life…'_

He already has enough problems in hand without them adding to it. Yes, problems. Problems he just couldn't fathom how and why it was mysteriously happening—of all people—to him. His father had secrets that he didn't know, but was affecting him the hard way. His adoptive fathers knew to some extent what it is but they wouldn't tell him, preferring instead to let him discover them with the reason that it was what his father would've wanted. And also… there was with that Juri Kuran…

What was she to his father? Were they really once lovers? If so, then why did they separate ways? What's the cause? The reason?

Is everything that's been occurring a mere repetition of what happened many years ago?

So many damned, bloody questions…

A series of knocks on the door…

'_Souen?'_

Ruka let out an exasperated sigh, looked down at her slipper-clad feet, stared at the oak door, knock again and crossed her arms. She looked down at herself and scowled at the pink night gown she was wearing.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this!'_

Her room was just actually across his and she just thought to have a talk with him, albeit her position. If she wanted her mission to turn out well, she'd need to gain his trust. And the first step of that is, of course, having a talk. Yes… she is about to have a talk with the most dangerous vampire Hunter alive, who wouldn't even back down even in front of Kaname Kuran, considered the king of all vampires.

Yes… just brilliant…

The door opened, revealing Zero who was wearing a thin, white T-shirt and a pair of faded denim pants and she could help but yelp inside her throat.

He's dangerous… and hot. She couldn't deny that even if she wanted to.

"Is there a problem Souen?" he asked, his voice surprisingly gentle than the last time she'd heard it.

"Can I get in?" she asked, a small blush appearing on her face.

Damn Kaname for assigning her to this mission!

He raised a brow, stared side to side at the empty hall and then back to her.

"You sure? Won't this—"

"I know! I know!" she forced herself in as she ran pass through him.

She stepped into his room, a small living room on her right, a large glass window in front of her, portraits, vases, lampshades, blue carpeting and yes, his bed on her left…

'_His bed… yeah… awesome… great… fuck this…'_

Zero slowly closed the door and he rested his back on it as he cross his arms and stared at her questioningly. Back in the past, he'd probably kill any vampire that would ever as little as step on his room, regardless if they're men or women… that was back in the past of course, before his mind matured more, before he had realized that conceiving hatred to all vampires would only bring him nothing but unnecessarily trouble and childish, emo-like outlook in life. He needed an open, deep thinking mind; it was necessary.

"Well?" he asked, looking at her from head to toe without interest. "Why are you here inside a man's room?"

'_Emily was right. He _**can**_ be _**annoying**_ without much effort at all!'_

"Look." She sighed and turned to face him, her rose-brown hair flicking from it being tied in a ponytail. "I just wanted to talk." She puffed her cheek when she saw him raise his brow again. "Just talk."

"Okay." He walks to his bed and sat beside the open book titled, The Wolf Pass. "What do you want to talk about?"

She licks the top of her lips. She really felt like she's being scrutinized every time his eyes meet hers. She was never really uncomfortable being with any man; her mother had always told her that she should feel confident with herself. It is a trait that men respected to women. Without it, she'll be like an ordinary woman, easy to dominate, easy to sway around and easy to disrespect… but not this one… oh no, not him alright. He seems to be so used in dominating even the most confident and sophisticated women.

She could see why Emily got easily captivated by him; he'll make you submit just with his eyes.

"I'm sorry about how Kaname-sama acted towards you." She started. "I know he provoked you first."

He scoffs.

"You shouldn't be." he said, tilting his head to the side. "I would've done the same thing even if he didn't."

"Is that a confession?" she asked with disdain.

"More of like the truth."

She sighed, closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead as she walked towards his window. She gently tapped the glass before returning her gaze to him.

"Why is it that you dislike Kaname-sama?" she asked, placing her hands on her slender hips. "I mean, what's with him that you don't like? I don't really quite understand the tension that's been sizing up between you two."

He picks up the book on his side and closed it before gently placing it back on his side.

"Other than being a Pureblood, he's a manipulative and sophisticated I-get-what-I-want jerk." He said bluntly. "And, to be honest, I don't see myself liking him… that'll be disgusting."

"You can like him actually." She said. "If you'd just think out of the box."

"You can start by telling me how." He said without interest. "Someone like you would know."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

She marched towards him, her hands balled into fist, her face fuming as she looked down on him.

"Just because I like Kaname-sama doesn't make me a fangirl!" she said, irritated by his calmness and the fact that he'd known something as sensitive as that. "Besides… I know my place and I know what my role is…"

"Uhuh…" he looks at her, seemingly amused. "There was this saying… a fish is not caught by its tail, but by its _mouth_."

Her face becomes redder as she cleared her throat, desperately thinking of a way to change the topic.

"So Kuran sent you specifically for this mission, huh?" he opened the book and scanned through the many pages before looking up again. "Are you also after the confirmation if I'm really the Silver Knight… just like everyone else?"

That totally caught her off guard. Had he really knew from the very start? Is her mission over? What's he going to do now?

"Well?" he looks up at her, his eyes demanding for an answer.

Perhaps it was a bad idea that she was placed here… but she had to reason this one out.

"This mission requires my ability for a smooth interrogation." She said. "You catch the targets; I extract the answers from them; that's the deal. Please don't think unreasonable accusations regarding this mission."

"Unreasonable, huh?" he said. "I wonder about that."

He looks at her and she returns his gaze, not falling back.

"Tell you what, why don't you use that ability of yours to me, hm?" he said. "Who knows, you might find something useful."

She frowns suspiciously at him.

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

She thought about it…

"It's a trap isn't it?" she asked. "I'm not stupid if that's what you think Kiryuu."

"Of course it's a trap." He said. "That's why I'm telling you already ahead of time. If you're planning something out of Kuran's command, you might as well give it up." He stood up, his face inches away from hers. "For it might just backfire to you."

She holds his gaze with hers.

"In what way then?" she asked.

His breath smelled of apples, his clean scent reminded her of bathing soap and shaving cream and the way he towered over her reminded her of Kaname…

"Try…"

She follows… curios as to what may happen. Her eyes turned to red slits as she stares at his eyes. They were a shade of intense lavender especially how the light seemed to reflect on them. They were mysterious… beautiful… almost tempting her to get closer just to have a better view of what's behind those. Yet… there was also that danger… that seemingly animalistic feel to it as though it was freezing you on your spot… it'll make you drown to their beauty, forcing you to keep looking at them but still make you feel unsatisfied, making you want to look a little longer… a little more… until you lose track of time… until you lose track of everything…

"_Try not looking in his eyes as much as possible."_

She backs away immediately… her heart pounding loudly… her eyes returning to its original, rose hue… she almost lost it…

She was like fly that's about to approach the fire…

"I think I'd just pass." She turned around, her face flush as beads of sweat tumbled down the side of her face.

'_Now I know why Emily said that…'_

"Whatever you say." He said, turning around as well and returning to his previous position.

The evening wind blew, opening the window slightly as it entered and played around the room. It passed Ruka, who was only wearing a thin, pink nightgown, and she shivered silently from the cold as she rubbed her arms. Zero noticed this and he looked up from his book and stared questioningly at her. Ruka noticed him looking and she returned the look, although a bit more hostile.

"What?" she asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"You're cold." He commented. "Perhaps you should change into something warmer."

She remembered something.

"Ah…yeah… well, about that." She gingerly played with a strand of her hair. "I was having a coffee while I was folding my clothes and… ah… I ah…"

"And you… what?" Zero prodded along.

"I uh… uhm… accidentally poured my cup on all my clothes…" she said, biting her lips. "The laundrywoman came and cleaned it all for me but… all that was left of me was… this."

She referred to her nightgown.

"Oh… well, that's a problem." He said, tilting his head to the side. "So?"

She had to restrain herself from hitting him on the head.

"I was… I was just wondering if… if I could borrow some clothes from you." She said, blushing from embarrassment.

Damn this! The only time that she'd been too embarrassed to talk was in front of Kaname and, God help her, he's not making this easier.

He nodded.

"I'll lend you some clothes then." He said, walking to his drawer and rummaging through it. "Would this do?" he asked, showing her a powder blue T-shirt and a pair of brown, boxers.

She frowned slightly.

"Well… it's better than nothing." She said, walking towards him to take them.

He was about to hand it over to her when he suddenly paused, and stared at her inquiringly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

Her brows furrowed at him.

"Why? What's wrong with this?" she asked confused.

"Your," he cleared his throat. "Your boyfriend might get angry with you… I mean, you know, if ever he visits and sees you wearing these."

"Wh-what? What boyfriend are you talking about?"

"Kain Akatsuki?" He said, unsure.

She laughed amusingly at him.

"You silly." She smiled. "He's a close friend of mine and he's also… ah… and ah… erm…"

She's too uncomfortable to say it.

"A suitor?" he offered, noticing the sudden reddening of her usually pale cheeks.

She nodded tentatively.

"I see." He handed it over to her and she muttered thanks. "If you want, you could change in my bathroom… or perhaps not." He noticed the reddening of her face again.

Perhaps she had misinterpreted it…

"W-wait." She said, quickly heading out of his room with her borrowed clothes in hand. "I forgot something."

He closed his drawer and looked confusingly at the door where she exited.

She returned with a gray flask in hand and gave it to him. He looks at it with slight curiosity.

"A bribe?" he asked.

"No!—Ah—I mean, no. That's a flask that contains concentrated blood juice." She said. "It's similar to dissolved blood tablets, only that it's more effective and fast acting. I thought you might find it useful."

He scoffs.

"Well, thanks… I guess." He said, placing the flask on the nightstand. "You sure you could sleep?"

"I've had myself adjusted a week ago so sleeping at night won't be much of a problem."

"I see." He sat at the end of his bed.

"You know Kiryuu, to be honest, I really thought you'd be a total jerk to me." She said. "But I guess Kaname-sama was wrong. You did change."

It was true. She was really expecting that he'd be a crude jerk who would only glare at her all the time without even making a tiny sensible conversation with her. Well, that's her initial assumptions to him though…

"So they say." He said. "You better take a rest, mission starts tomorrow."

"Then… well, I'd better be back on my bed…" she said walking to the door and stopping. "By the way, thanks for the clothes and the company… I really appreciate it."

He nodded.

"Before I forget… I just wanted to ask you something, if you won't mind?" she asked.

He looks up at her.

"I'll see what I could say."

"When you told Kaname-sama… that you'd kill him, did you really mean it?" she asked, a frown placed on her pretty face.

He looks at her, his expression once again unreadable.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I don't think you would."

He scoffs.

"Good night Souen."

* * *

The night air was cold as the clock hit midnight and Kathleen, despite the time, was silently walking down the school halls without any much of a destination while the Night Class begun with their evening lessons. She went to the staircase towards the upper floors and passed a couple of on-duty Hunters that nodded in greetings with her. She arrived and was surprised to find Emily standing there with a plastic bottle of dissolved blood tablets in hand. She saw her and she tilted her head in greetings.

"I'm surprised to see the Dorm President here." Kathleen said as she stood on her side, stole a glance on her drink before looking down on the dark, empty school grounds. "Break?"

"I'm having a fifteen-minute break." She said, uncapping the bottle and taking a short swig from it. "How about you? I thought your duty as replacement Prefect is only after class exchange and, as far as I noticed, with all those Hunters around here, you won't be needed."

"Yeah well, I'm just having a stroll… just to past the time." She said grabbing the bottle from her and taking a sip before spitting it out in disgust. "Tasted like melted copper…"

"I suggest you sleep." She said, grabbing the bottle back. "That's what humans do at night, if I'm not mistaken."

"I wish." She said, sitting on the ledge without concern on her Day Class uniform. "Me and gramps would be accompanying the Kinimoto guy back to his home after his conversation with Chairman Cross and Yagari-sensei. Crap if you ask me. I'd prefer to be in bed than here."

"Awww, well that's too bad." She said with obviously faked sympathy. "Anyway, is this Kinimoto the father of Kiryuu's current subject?"

"Pretty much." She said. "Why?"

"I've heard he wanted her daughter to marry Kiryuu." She said. "You know, to uplift their clan using Kiryuu's status as the number one… I guess an arranged marriage would make that possible."

"I bet with disregard at the fact that he's a vampire?" she said, frowning at the thought of Zero being married to another woman. "I don't think they even asked Kiryuu-sama about that."

"That's because they already know his answer." She said. "A big, resounding no."

Kathleen cheered up at the thought.

"He'd never allow himself to be tied up." She said. "Besides, he's got too much work in hand already."

"Well that's very much obvious." She said. "Anyway, how are they? I'm guessing Kiryuu gave you a call?"

Kathleen nodded with a sigh.

"They're doing fine." She said. "He just gave me the usual orders after that… regarding Shindo-chan's safety while he's gone."

"No wonder there's more Hunter here than the usual." She commented.

"I know that." She looks up at her. "Anyway, what's with the Kuran princess? She seemed upset after seeing Kiryuu-sama."

"Well you better ask that idiot Hunter himself." She said with in an irritated tone. "I'd really love to give that Kiryuu a piece of my mind when I see him."

She shrugged.

"Ah well, what are the odds?" she said, standing up. "You should be thankful that she didn't come out of that elevator as dog food."

"If it did, then I'd make sure he'd be bird pellets."

They both smiled.

"Of course… though we both know you couldn't." Kathleen said with a yawn.

The wind passed, ruffling Kathleen's shoulder length blonde hair and blowing Emily's long, ebony hair back.

"Well at least I tried." She said, uncapping her bottle.

She yawns again.

"Just tell your cousin to avoid Kiryuu-sama as much as possible." She said. "Things might go messy between them next time."

She empties the bottle in one gulp.

"Don't worry." She said, looking down at the school grounds. "I'd make sure they won't."

* * *

It was already ten minutes after midnight but Zero Kiryuu was still awake when the phone rang. He places the documents he was reading regarding his mission beside the lampshade and answered the phone, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?"

"Zero… I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No, don't be, I haven't slept yet. How are things there? Is something wrong?"

"No, no everything's fine here… I just thought I'd give you a call."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I just wanted to call, see if things were going well."

"You miss me already?" a small smile played on the corner of his lips.

"W-what? Uh, no… no, of course no. We'd just seen each other this morning and that wouldn't make any sense if—"

"Nadeshiko… you're babbling again."

"Fine… so I do miss you… you're happy now?"

"Not really."

"Idiot! Then I shouldn't have called! What about my pride here?"

He chuckles.

"What about it?"

"Well its abou—very funny Zero."

"Perhaps it is."

There was a pause on the line.

"Nadeshiko?"

"The Chairman told me… about what happned…"

A pause once again…

"Are you… are you fine, Zero?"

There was a moment of silence on Zero's line…

"Perhaps I shouldn't have—"

"I'm fine… I'm fine… because I know you're there."

"Zero…" she sighs. "Pretending wouldn't take you anywhere but hurt… it'll only bring you nothing but hurt. It'll always be."

"I did what was necessary."

"Was it really necessary that you hurt each other? Certainly there could be another way, right?"

"There is no other way, Nadeshiko… not for her… especially not for me…"

"So… everything had to end that way?"

"It had to end that way."

A pause on her line…

"I wonder how mine would end…"

"Nadeshiko?"

"It's … no, it's nothing…"

There was silence once more…

"I wish you're here."

"You'd have to wait when your mission's over, mister."

"Guess I would…"

"How is she?"

"Who?"

"Ruka-senpai."

"I thought she reminded me of Kazuma."

"Oh… then she's fine."

"I'm not on the situation to say that."

"Oh come on, Zero. You always play it safe."

"And I'll always will."

She smiles.

"You know, the offer about that arranged wedding with Maya Kinimoto is still open…"

"Hell no, I won't! Never!"

She laughed.

"Why wouldn't you? I mean, I saw her pictures and she seemed very pretty."

"Because I don't want to. Just leave it at that."

"So it's really a no?"

"Hmmm… maybe…."

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe?"

"Do you really want me to?"

She paused.

"No… not really."

"There's your answer."

"Is it because you've already found someone you'd want to marry…?"

"Who knows…"

"You're an idiot, Zero."

"I don't care, go to sleep four eyes."

"Who're you calling four eyes, hmm?"

"Maybe you."

She laughs again.

"Well, good night Zero. I hope your mission goes well."

"I'll do my best."

"Certainly." She yawns. "Take care, ok?"

"I know. Go to sleep."

"Zero?"

"Yes?"

She paused on her line

"Zero… I… have this… this feeling that… that something might go wrong with your mission. I don't know what this is, but I just can't put it off my mind… I feel like you're in danger… I'm scared."

"Everything will be fine, Nadeshiko. I'll be home when this is over."

"Promise?"

"It's a promise."

"Thank you…"

"Go to sleep…"

Zero gently places the phone back and places himself on the end of his bed as he stared at the two Hunter weapons that shined enigmatically on his side on his side; the Bloody Rose and the Fenris. He picks them up and twirls them between his fingers before placing them on his bedside. He lays his head on the pillow and sighs as he looked up at the star-speckled sky. He places his arm at the back of his head and closed his eyes as he tried to empty his thoughts…

"Dad…" he sighs. "I really need your guidance right now…"

* * *

Ruka surveyed the school grounds behind the high-powered binoculars she was using. The sky was heavily clouded though it didn't seem to plan on raining. Still, it was a bugger considering how the wind howled on her as she stood there near the window of the fifth floor of the building, now clad on her _own _clothes after the laundry woman sends her fresh clothes to her.

Though she has to admit that Zero's clothes were very comfortable… not mention, how she would always sniff on it unconsciously in her sleep.

She presses the button of the communicator on her right ear.

"How's it down there Kiryuu?"

"Nothing out of the usual." He said, pulling the rim of his baseball cap lower to cover his eyes as he crouched there at the wall near the school entrance, pretending to be a utility man complete with the faded, black coverall as he fixed a broken pipe. "Female students, a few parents, teachers… no possible threats."

She sighs.

"I'd give you a feedback if ever I see something suspicious from my view—"

"I've got a visual on the subject."

Maya Kinimoto stepped out of the black Hummer track after a man in a suite, presumably one of her bodyguards, opened it for her. She wore the same black, school uniform she had when she was kidnapped, only that now she wearing the gray blazer with her school's shield emblem on her right chest. Zero had to think back if she was really the Maya Kinimoto he had saved back then. She just seemed too beautiful with her wavy, shoulder length hair, light brown eyes, small, pink lips, rosy white skin and curvy body.

Perhaps being out of the situation where you're about to be raped and beheaded had to do something with that.

She steps out into the open and another car stopped from behind and came out four men who were also wearing suites that followed her. He was right; they were indeed her bodyguards. Now she walked on the bricked pathway towards the school with five men in suites surrounding her though she seemed to ignore them. Zero had to step out of his position to get a better look at her.

'_With all that security around her, one has to wonder how she was even abducted in the first place… they're probably incompetent though…'_

"I'll be trailing the subject." He whispered to the communicator. "You keep an eye on the people going in and out."

"Copy that, Kiryuu."

Zero carried his tool box with his gloved hand and followed their group with a good distance from behind. He had to take in the possibility that one of them could be a traitor, a good way of catching the subject off guard. He also had to take a possibility that one of these students, though all being females considering this is Dahlia Academy, an all-girls school, might be a suspect too. There was also that likelihood that her would-be kidnappers are waiting outside, seeking the opportunity to take her. According to the reports of the agents that they both replaced, the latter would be the most likely possible.

They entered the school building and Zero had to turn to the left, though he was still following them with his eyes. He turned to his right and into the school hallway and he thought about giving the school a quick, walkthrough. He had to make sure that he knows every corners of this school.

He places his toolbox on the ground and closed his eyes as he tried to take a feel of the school.

Vampires…

He froze, his eyes scanning to his right as he felt two familiar auras moving towards him… and one was Pureblood.

"I think I just found something interesting." He whispered, his hand snaking on the Bloody Rose holstered secretly on his side.

"Kiryuu? Is something wrong?" Ruka asked.

But he ignored her voice as the two vampires came into his view and they saw him. He had purposely unsuppressed his aura for them to recognize him. She stopped and looked at him with amusement, a small smile playing on her lips while her blonde companion stared at them nervously.

"Well… if it isn't Zero Kiryuu." She smiled. "What a very pleasant surprise."

His eyes turned dark red as he removed the Bloody Rose off its holster.

"Pleasant, eh?" he said, pointing the gun at her. "I wonder about that." His grip tightened. "You've got a debt to pay, Sara Shirabuki…"

...

...

...

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Things might be starting be bad for Zero, considering the person that he cared most may or may _not_ die… What's her illness? Well, you'd better keep an eye for the next update to find out.

BTW, you might have noticed a slight change in my style, it's still me of course don't worry. I just had to reflect on my writings and make it more… _quaint_ to the eyes.

And, again, I'm so sorry about the very late update. I hope this long chapter could make it up to your long waiting. I'm also afraid I couldn't make an extra chapter since it would consume a considerable amount of time as well. Perhaps by the start of August I'd be able to update… well, hopefully.

Constructive criticisms are very well appreciated. Please review…


	23. Don't Fall for Him Part IV

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine, savvy?

* * *

**Don't Fall for Him IV**

* * *

The rain had been falling heavily outside. It's been like this for the past days as though the sky had been crying for some reason. Sometimes the rain would lightly fall, barely felt by the people who are inside the safety and comforts of their homes or sometimes, it would be accompanied by thunder and lightning, much to the discomfort of the people who doesn't like them. Still, it seemed the rain wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. It is also the same reason why Gabriel Beckett is snugly reading a book on his couch, passing the time and safe from the rain inside his simple home.

He stole a glance at the mist covered window and sighed as he resumed reading at the book titled, The Wolf Pass. Normally, since its weekend, rather than lying here with a book on his chest, he'd rather be outside doing something more engaging like fishing, game hunting, playing sports, roaming around with his motorcycle or doing some dangerous mission sent by the base of operation that employed him. Excluding his dangerous escapades with his solo missions, his hobbies may seem simple. But for someone like him who is always engaged in blood fights, it is a precious luxury. But, then again, things had been a bit peaceful lately giving him more chances of relishing on a normal, human life and the rain… well, damn the rain.

He yawns widely as he closed the book, deciding to stop on the suspenseful chapter in the life of the main character and continuing it next time. That is of course if the rain doesn't halt sooner than he was wishing for. He places the small book on his side as he shifted himself on a sitting position to look at his wristwatch.

He frowns.

It was just a quarter pass three in the afternoon and the rain, as though provoking him, started to pour heavier, the sound of the raindrops falling on the roof echoing through the silence of his home.

'_Rain, rain, go away. Come again you fuckin day…'_

He sighs.

He had already finished his homework the very morning he woke up. He had finished cleaning up the whole house despite the rain. He finished his weapons' maintenance just as he was eating lunch. He already replaced the flat tire of his motorcycle a couple of hours ago and, well, there's really nothing left for him to do.

He brushes up his silver hair as he walks up to his phone.

He could give Yagari a call so they could have a drink here at his home… but he's still underage and, hell, that even includes him—in the eyes of the people that is, unless of course if they knew what his real age, which would be a little bit shocking, to say the least. But anyhow, he didn't want his friend to be all soaked up in the rain just going here. Maybe he could just check on Cross and have a friendly fist fight with him… well, putting aside the fact that he's way too serious and everything, he'll probably just sulk once he loses—like always—and it would hurt more if ever Claire hears about him kicking her uncle's ass like a ball.

Nope, he's out of the choice.

Maybe… he could check on Juri. Yes, he hasn't heard anything from her these past few days and, considering it is the Kuran household, everything's ridiculously tied up around there. He already tried to sniff around a bit on a very minor degree by asking Claire Kiryuu—her best friend—but all she could say was that there is some minor family problem she'd been juggling. He could of course divulge to it himself considering that that is part of his work, but he chose instead not to nose around anymore.

If she wants to be left alone, then he respects her decision.

He picks up the phone, sighs and mindlessly dialed the Kiryuu household number.

It only took a few seconds before someone answered.

"Claire Kiryuu speaking, who is this?"

He scratches the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what to say.

"Claire…?"

There was a short pause on her line.

"Gabriel… you called. Is something wrong?"

'_I'm bored like hell, that's the wrong.'_

"Uh, no. I just… wanted to give you a call."

He taps the phone on his forehead. He knew Claire, she'd notice if something's off immediately.

"Uhuh… well, it's very unlikely of you to talk to me through the phone. It's not about you prying about the Association isn't it? My mouth is closed about anything with a stench of the Association on it."

He scoffs.

"Who said I'm interested with the Association? As far as I know, the Association can't hide anything from me."

"Cocky…"

"Excuse me?"

She lets out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm talking about you, idiot!"

"You're talking about my…?"

"Don't talk like a pervert at me!"

"I wasn't… really."

She pauses.

"Is it about Juri again?"

He didn't answer.

"Like I told you before, and I hate to tell you again, I have **no** freaking idea about whatever is happening in her home. Aside from the knowledge that she has family problems right now, I am basically and completely clueless about whatever's happening in her life. I may be her friend, but that does not give me the privilege to know everything about her!"

She clearly, definitely and without a doubt, sounded angry.

"I wasn't going to ask about Juri…"

She suddenly went quiet.

"Oh… then, why did you call?"

"I just wanted to know if you're doing anything today."

"M-me? Nothing. I'm just at home, watching television..."

"Really? Then that's great! Well, perhaps I could ask you out?"

She momentarily stiffens in what she had heard.

"Y-you mean… you're asking me out?"

"Yep."

"For a… for a… f-for a d-da—"

"Yes! On a motorcycle race!"

She felt like as though a huge bucket of cold water was grandiosely splashed all over her.

"A motorcycle race?"

"Yeah! I had my tires changed so we could have a go."

"In the middle of this monsoon?"

"It'll be thrilling!"

If he was there in front of her, she'd literally knock a sense in the back of his head with her knuckles.

"So?"

"Tomorrow. Noon. Hinder Valley. I'll kick your ass."

She then slams the phone.

"But how about tod—argh." He looks at the phone with a frown and places it back gently. "What's her problem?"

Realizing he's doomed here to stay at home, he went to turn on his music system, played Passenger Seat, and practically jumped back to his couch where he comfortably laid himself as he grabbed a small, red pillow.

"Women." He muttered to himself as the mild sound of the song and the rain leisurely lulled him. "Even after all the years that I've spent in this world, I still just couldn't fully understand how their minds work." He yawns. "God's most problematical piece of work…"

With that, his eyes slowly closed… and he slept.

…

Gabriel wakes up after hearing a series of knocks from his door. He stares at his wristwatch to find that it's already eight in the evening.

'_Was I asleep that long? Jeez, I haven't even cooked dinner yet.'_

The soft knocking continued and he frowns slightly in wonderment as he turned the lights on.

'_What could be so important that someone would go through this cold rain just to see me?'_

The knocking continued and Gabriel rushes to answer it as he hurriedly tidied up his messy, silver hair with his hand after he silenced his music system.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he said, suddenly recognizing the aura of the person on the other side as he opened the door.

His eyes widens slightly after seeing her. Not that it was the first time he'd seen her on his doorstep, it's just that it's the first time he's seeing her on his doorstep in the middle of the rain.

"What the—J-Juri?"

"May I come in?" she softly asked.

"Oh, of-of course… get inside." He said, hastily ushering her in as he took her coat off her.

He hangs her still dripping hooded, leather coat to the stand and looks back at her. She stood there in front of the fireplace that he had hastily ignited, the side of her beautiful face showing to him. Her usually long, wavy brown hair had been tied neatly in a ponytail with the soft light of the fire reflecting from it, giving it an orangey underline. She wore a checkered, turtleneck shirt and dark, knee length denim skirt and brown leather boots covered with mud. Her eyes seemed unfocused and her hands were slightly shaking… whether because of the cold or something else, Gabriel wasn't sure.

She smiles at him but he didn't smile back; he knew very well when she's faking it.

"I'm sorry about your floor." She said, referring to her muddy footprints on his tiled flooring. "I'll clean it up afterwards."

He didn't respond, just merely walked a little closer with his eyes not leaving her.

"I apologize for bothering you at this time of the night." She said it so softly that perhaps no ordinary human ears would be able to clearly discern. "It's just that… there's no other place I can go right now…"

Her eyes narrows as she purses her lips tightly. She was still avoiding his gaze; she still had it on the fire. And, seeing her closer, he had realized something about her.

She had been crying.

"What happened?" he asked her carefully.

She didn't answer.

He looks at her and shook his head. He heads to the window where he peeked expectantly. He looks back at her after a moment.

"Where's your driver?" he asked.

"I don't have a driver with me."

"And your car?"

"I didn't bring any car."

"WHAT?"

Yes… stupidity can sometimes be amazing.

He goes to her and grabs both her shoulders. She was drenched and there was a small pool of rainwater under her feet.

"Did you just walk eight miles, through this heavy downpour and by yourself, in order to get here?" he asked, his tone demanding.

She didn't look up at him, but she still answered with a small nod.

"Are you insane?" he asked, letting out a discontented sigh as he rested his forehead on his palm. "I'm going to call your brothers."

He was about to get the phone but she stopped him by grabbing on the sleeve of his white shirt. He looks back at her questioningly and she bits her bottom lip, hesitating… but then, she speaks.

"Please… I don't… I don't want to see them…"

She didn't want to tell him that her grandfather decided that it was about time for her to get married. That she, like the past Kurans before her, must choose a close family to be her husband. It just so happens that the biggest chances of having it would be one of her brothers—regardless if she approves of it or not. It's also the same reason why she and her grandfather have not been in speaking terms with each other ever since he declared his decision without even consulting her. She is, despite her age, still unprepared for marriage unlike her fellow Purebloods. For her, marriage is a lifetime commitment that shouldn't be forced to somebody, especially for someone like her who had just started to enjoy life after being a practical prisoner inside the Kuran manor, hidden in the snowy mountains miles and miles away, for so many years.

There was also that reason that she couldn't admit to herself, the same reason that played a big role why she didn't want to get married to somebody else.

When she'd had enough with everyone in her family pestering her about marriage, she decided to just run away… and ended up in his doorstep.

And—like always—Gabriel accepted her without hesitation.

He sighs, thinking that it might be some personal problem that he shouldn't be touching. All that he could do for now is to give her shelter through this seemingly never ending rain.

"Well then," he said, putting his hands on his hips. "What do you want to do?"

She looked up at him, his deep, blue eyes burying through hers. She fidgets, bits her bottom lip once more and fondles the end of her sleeves but still, she didn't know what to say. She just came here as though her feet led her to be here although in truth… in truth, she only wanted one thing.

She just wanted to be with him…

Gabriel sighs again, something he'd been doing so often ever since he'd met her. There was just something about her that makes him worry, not mentioning her troublesome attitude that is. As a matter of a fact, he's a bit surprised to see her like this… sad, helpless, lost… submissive even. She wasn't like her old self; happy, full of energy, bad-mouthed and always a trouble maker—towards him especially.

And Gabriel, though he never liked nosing with anybody's problems, wondered—yes, he wondered—what it could be that was bothering her…

He looks at her and clicked his tongue.

"Before anything else, we—I mean, _you_, need to change your clothes." He said, referring to her dripping garments. "I'll just go get something dry and warm… something that'll fit you."

He was to go then but she stopped him by grabbing the sleeve of his shirt once again.

"Really now, what's wrong?" he asked.

Without warning, she lunged herself to him and he was caught in surprise as they fall on his warm, red couch.

"Juri?" he asked, his hands hesitant to touch her back.

"Please." She whispered. "Please, just stay with me."

His eyes momentarily widens but slowly, as he felt her weak, shaking form on him, he comes to realize that she really needs someone to comfort her at the very moment, more that anything else. So with a bit of hesitation, he presses his warm hand on the back of her head and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I just… wanted… I just wanted to be here… with you." She whispered as though afraid someone might hear.

He nods as she buries her face on his chest. And for a moment, he felt her need resurface.

He sighs.

"When was the last time you've feed?" he asked her gently.

She looks up at him, her eyes dimly glowing in red.

"L-last week… I never had one after that…"

He remembers that.

"Sorry… I was too busy last time…" he said, apologetic. "Base had sent me to Brazil for a… you know."

"I understand…"

He strokes her hair.

"Fine then, as my punishment, you could drink as much as you want."

She looks up at him, a small frown etched on her pretty face. Her fangs had lengthened and he knew, and he could very well feel, that she's very hungry.

"But… Gabriel… I—"

"No more buts, ok?"

She hesitated, but the smile on his handsome face told her to continue. She reached up to him, her face going nearer to his neck. She could smell the warm blood of his running through his veins and once again, she hesitated… she hesitated… but her need was overpowering her will.

She took his scent greedily again, running her lips and nose around his jaw line, earning a small gasp from him. She opens her mouth and buries her fangs on his neck, the delicious blood of him clouding her every senses as she continues to bask in his blood.

And for that short moment, she just forgot everything…

'_I know… I know this is wrong… but right now, you're my only source of strength… my happiness… my life'_

…

Zero wakes up, his head throbbing painfully more than it did a few days ago. He removes himself from his bed as he sat up on the end of it. He looks out the window, the light of the crescent moon giving out a sad, gray glow over the thick forest outside. He clutches his head as it throbbed painfully once again.

'_Dad… I don't know what you're trying to say, but this is driving me insane!'_

The dreams that he'd been having were always fragments of his father's past. Things he didn't know, things he didn't expect were actually connected with him. He, of course, heard stories about his father, but they were always about him as a Hunter and, strange as this may be, they never mentioned him as to what he is before that. Other than people calling him to be an exact replica of his father when it comes to look, he is genuinely clueless… until those dreams showed up, that is.

Gabriel Kiryuu… or Gabriel Beckett, as what he was called in his dreams… what is he really?

He stood up and went to his window as he opened it up, letting the cool wind of the night blow at him. He closes his eyes and took a lungful of it.

'_One day… one day, I'll fix things up, Dad. If only… if only you three didn't leave me so early, perhaps… perhaps things wouldn't have been like this… perhaps things would've been more bearable… knowing you're all there for me.'_

It was hard really, being the only Kiryuu alive. It had been harder for him because, of all the things that could happen, he had to end up an orphan in such a young age. He never did ask for much but destiny just kept on throwing at him things he didn't need and taking the things he protected in exchange for them. And he fears that it's still continuing on.

When would fate be satisfied?

The wind chimes above his head resonated pleasantly where it was hanged. It was a simple decoration that Shindo had kindly placed in his usually simple room. The thing that made Zero appreciated it more is that she told him that she made it herself. It was probably the reason why she had been visiting the town outside the Academy lately. She might have been looking for good materials that she could use.

He touched it with the tip of his finger and it moved against the blow of the wind… and a small smile appeared on his lips.

He knew Shindo had been raised in a rich family and that she had been practically pampered like a princess, hence the reason why she didn't know much about housework.

That's why Zero valued it; he knew Shindo had secretly worked hard for it.

He let out a small yawn as he looked back at his resting weapons, the Bloody Rose and the Fenris, both already cleaned for his mission tomorrow, as well as the opened documents regarding his mission and his subject.

Yes, his mission; protecting the Kinimoto heiress just like before. He had to wonder why it had to be him again. There were other competitive Hunters out there that could have done it but the situation just wouldn't leave him alone. Her would-be kidnappers wanted the Knight, therefore, they wanted him since technically, it is also him.

Sometimes, when situations like these occurs, he just couldn't decide if he'd be glad or be pissed. A part of him, the reasonable one, tells him that it would just be a waste of time and energy since they might just be another bunch of fools wanting to be disposed off but another part of him, the instinctive one, tells him that this could be another good opportunity to let off some steam and go wild, and another baser part of him whispers that this might be something more.

It was never really good when your decisions clashes with one another.

Still, a mission is a mission and, since it is because of him that she's in danger, though indirectly, he had to burden the responsibility on his sword and his gun—like always.

He looks out into the window again and into the dark, empty school grounds not far away before closing it. He was about to get back to his bed when he suddenly felt a familiar aura downstairs. He frowns before deciding to go down.

As he is heading downstairs, Zero could tell that there are only three people currently in the house; him, Shindo, who is asleep in her room and the person below in the kitchen.

Why is he here?

He walks to the kitchen and checks up on his visitor.

"Oh, Zero." Gregoruv said, lowering the volume of the small radio on his side as he sat on the table. "I didn't realize your ears could still hear the sound of my small companion." He chuckles softly. "Pardon me if I ever woke you up."

"It's fine." He said. "It didn't, actually."

"Ah, that's good then."

Zero stares at him curiously which causes Gregoruv to chuckle heartily again.

"Ahh, yes, yes, I forgot." He said. "You might be wondering why I'm here, right?"

"Not really."

He smiles, nods and drinks from his cup of coffee.

"Well, you see, I'm currently the guardian of your home until we are sure that you've fully recovered from your… well, flu." He said. "And if perhaps you're wondering, Cross ordered me to."

"The Chairman?" he asked, feeling weird at the idea of being guarded when it is usually his duty to do just that. "But I don't need any protection. I'm fine now."

Gregoruv nodded in understanding as he massages his graying beard.

"Yes, I can see that but, it won't hurt to add a bit more protection around here." He draws another cup and fills it with coffee from his canister and offers it to Zero. "Yes… especially with all that commotion that happened while you were unconscious."

He takes the cup and stared at it.

"What exactly happened?"

He sighs as he drank from his cup. He places it down gently as his blue-gray eyes traveled to the glass window.

"There had been at least ten Level Es that showed up in the town outside of the Academy during the period that you were unconscious. I don't know how the news came out about you being sick but they seemed to have grasp the opportunity to foolishly attack." He said. "But don't worry, nobody's been harmed since Cross took the appropriate actions to handle the problem before it worsens. As a matter of a fact, three of them were fortunate enough to stumble in my bakery in the middle of the night. I was able to hack the two of them dead but the last one was able to mess up the breads that my granddaughter made just for you and, well, Kathleen didn't like that… not one bit. And uh, well, let's just say that there was a big, _red _mess in the kitchen after that."

Zero frowns to himself.

"I… didn't know that."

Gregoruv stares at him seriously.

"Your enemies will strike at you at the faintest sign of defenselessness, Zero." He said. "Weakness… that is what they seek in you."

He is right. His enemies will always seek the best opportunity to strike vengeance at him, whether directly at him or through the people dear to him. And of all of them, he knew that Shindo is the most vulnerable.

But he will never allow that. They'd have to kill him first before that happens.

He hears Gregoruv chuckle as he sips from his coffee.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You've got that look on your face again." He said. "You know, it makes people wonder what you're thinking."

Zero blinks at him.

"What?"

"You're too serious." He said, studying him. "At your young age you should be enjoying yourself with life, not solving the problems that we adults should be doing. You know sometimes, I ask Cross why we should be so dependent with you when big problems arises… though I already know why."

"Am I really like that?"

"My boy, in my whole life in this world I have never seen such a young man so burdened with life like you. As I see it, responsibilities and duties seemed to follow you everywhere you go." He smiled thoughtfully. "Perhaps that's why women find you interesting… you know, the mysterious type. My wife once told me she finds those kinds interesting. I guess you could say that it draws them in."

Though he was smiling, Zero was sharp enough to notice a very faint hint of sadness in the eyes of the old Hunter with the very mention of his murdered wife. Though he is a tough and seasoned Hunter, Gregoruv still silently mourns the death of his loved ones. And Zero knew these, he knew these feelings very well.

He should as he'd lost his family as well… and the pain is still throbbing like a freshly opened wound.

"They do, huh?" he grasps the cup carefully, feeling the heat. "Well… I'm not really good when it comes to women so I won't really understand that much."

He is being honest with himself. He knew that women who associate themselves with him hardly receive anything good in return. Mostly it would be just headaches and worries that he'd given them. He simply thinks that he's incapable of making a woman happy like other boys of his age can… well, almost effortlessly. He just thinks that he's incapable of using sweet words to flirt with them and the likes.

Women… yes, the only subject he'd doubtlessly suck at.

But still, it makes him wonder why they still pursue him. Not that he gives a damn but, why? He knew he'd been rude and cold but these seemed to be slowly ignored by them. As a matter of a fact, he thinks that it just fuels them on… something he finds disturbing. There was the excellent population of the boys of Academy from both Day Class and Night Class which were mostly above average in looks but still they seemed to be not enough.

Of course Zero failed to realize that when it comes to looks, academics, skills, fighting and, most especially, child-like innocence, they all pale compared to him.

He sighs.

As far as he knew, his experience with women had been very rough. Nadeshiko Shindo and Yuuki Kuran are two very good examples of that; examples of his failures in giving them happiness without making them upset about his hard headedness.

Sometimes, he just couldn't understand why he had to be such an asshole to the people who loves him. Or perhaps he's just unconsciously putting a barrier around himself because there was still that fear that he'd loss them again if they get too emotionally attached to him.

He had no idea of course that it's already happening… women falling for him, that is.

"It seems almost funny when you say that." Gregoruv said. "People would be surprised if they'd hear that. Did you know that ever since you became a regular visitor in my bakery, it had been filled by customers? Although I have to say that they were mostly of the female kind."

He then winks at Zero.

"Guess that makes me your lucky charm, huh?" Gregoruv smiles at him as Zero drinks cautiously. "So you really like to bake. You know I was a bit surprised myself when I learned that."

"Aye, it's been a passion for me." He said, his eyes brightening up. "I've always dreamt of being a baker back when I was a child in mother Russia but, well, my father disapproved of it. That's why I've served my country as a soldier instead of pursuing my simple dream."

"But you were contented in the end, right?"

He smiles smugly.

"In a way." He said. "I would be lying if I said that it didn't satisfy my thirst for violence that I've perhaps inherited from my father."

Zero knew that Gregoruv rarely speak of his past life and realized that this could be a very good opportunity to learn more about him.

"You know you hardly speak of your history at me."

"Well I've assumed that you've read and memorize my profile, right?"

"Documents like those could only give so much information." Zero said. "It's always different if you hear it directly from that said person."

Gregoruv smiles as he shook his head.

"You really are smart like they say." He said, amused. "So you want to know more about me?"

Zero shrugs.

"I'd respect your decision if you don't want to."

He nods. It was really hard to say no when Zero's the one asking a favor, which he rarely does. There's just that certain charm in him that he seemed to have not notice himself.

"My father was a former lieutenant in the British SAS. He had grown tired of his job and his country so he decided to live in Russia. There he met my mother, a school teacher. They became intimate with each other and after three years they decided to get married. I was born a year after that. Sadly though, I became the only child that they've had. But still, my parents seemed contented with having just me though I really wished I've had a sibling or two."

Zero could see that it gives him a nostalgic feeling in remembering his past life that reflected in his aged eyes.

"I lived a happy and contented life although since my father was once a soldier, it influenced our daily life… to me especially. I was taught to do everything precisely and swiftly, exactly like a soldier would. At first it didn't bother me much since it helped me discipline myself but I never did realize that it would also affect that career that I'd be choosing. Originally, I wanted to be a baker like my mother wanted me to be but father insisted that I become like him."

He sighs.

"You know my mother wasn't really that good when it comes to arguments with my father."

Zero drinks his coffee and continued to listen carefully.

"So in the end, I was forced to be soldier of my country after I graduated my high school. The training had been a good example of hell for me but I knew it was important and that I knew I'd get through it. And I did."

Gregoruv looks at the window, the darkness still quite and cold.

"In my all childhood, I… I have never seen my father looked so proud and happy when I graduated. It felt… it felt amazing." He smiles nostalgically. "I didn't realize until that time that he only thought of what's best for me… it had always been for the best of me."

"Parents are always like that." Zero said.

"Yes they are."

"So how did you become a Hunter?"

"Ah yes. Being a Hunter… well, it was never in my plan to be one but certain reasons swayed my decision." He said. "After my graduation I was immediately placed in active service as a private first class. Yeah, I know, low ranking it is but I rose up to the ranks in less than a few years along with my best friend, Carter Hudson… a vampire."

"You were… friends with him? The brother of Steve Hudson? The one I once hunted?"

Gregoruv stared at him seriously.

"He was my best friend. We've shared hardships in the line of duty and became good friends… good enough for him to reveal his secrets to me. Still, despite learning that, my opinion about him didn't change, he was still my friend. It wasn't long before the Russian government noticed us and persuaded us to work directly for them… to be a part of the black operatives or the 'elite ones' as what others call. Me and Carter thought that we needed a better challenge and so we accepted the kind offer." He scoffs. "We never realized that it involves doing some dirty things best kept hidden or doing some, well, almost impossible missions. But still, we both made it through and… the time came when I decided that it was time for me to settle down with my wife and have a life… a family." He sighs deeply. "Warfare is something that could change you, no matter how hard you hold on your beliefs."

"Carter didn't like my decision to quit my job but I've made up my mind… I've seen enough bloodshed to last me a lifetime. I decided to move back in England with my wife along with my father and mother… a decision that Dad approved. Carter, though I still consider him my brother, turned his back on me and decided that I've betrayed him. I tried to reason with him but he wasn't taking any of it. The last things I've heard about him when we've settled in England was that he had defected from the force and went AWOL. Rumor was it that he'd found his older brother… a vampire hunted by the Association."

The sound of the crickets outside the house seemed magnified by the silence that passed.

"Years after, I'm happy to say that my wife gave me a son that I've wanted. I also became a baker with my father helping me out. We lived in a small town in the countryside and I've felt peaceful and contented with it… it was the life that I've wanted." He said. "But… things changed fifteen years ago. My son already had a work and a family despite his young age back then. He had twins as daughters, Kathleen and Karalla. My wife, Clarice, was busy preparing food with my mother since it was the twin's second birthday that day and the whole family, along with some close friends of ours were there in our home. That time I had Kathleen with me after I brought her to the circus. It was… it was such a beautiful day for us…"

Zero noticed that his hold on his cup tightened, the object almost on the edge of shattering.

"I arrived home to find everyone murdered… my wife… my son… my parents… my family." He said, his voice almost a whisper. "They're all dead. I… I immediately called the authority… even though every part of me was screaming to hunt down and butcher the one responsible for their death. No, I didn't… I needed to be there for Kathleen. Later after that the authority was able to find a witness to describe the one responsible for the murder of my family. It turned out that it was Carter… that bastard was looking for me but instead he…" He calmed himself. "I've told them all I know about him and they said they will do their best to find him… as well as finding my missing granddaughter, Karalla. I was so blinded by my rage and despair back then that I couldn't think rationally. I felt responsible for everything." He looks at Zero. "It was during that time that Cross took me in. He knew that Carter was a vampire and he wanted to help. It was also during that time that I've decided to become a Hunter. I decided that I won't die unless I make Carter pay for his crimes against me. I need to settle our score."

"What happened to Kathleen's sister?"

"I don't know. The authority said that she's dead for sure but we never found her body. I just don't want to know whatever Carter has done to her."

Zero stares at him, now understanding the reason why he became a Hunter.

"I'm sorry if I asked."

Gregoruv smiles at him.

"Don't be. I know things won't change for me unless I find justice for my family. But I'm already sixty eight, Zero and vampires, even if they're not a Pureblood, don't age that easily. I'm old, weak and I'm starting to have doubts within myself if ever I could do this." He sighs. "I could barely lift my axe sometimes."

"I guess it's a matter of faith, right?" he said. "It won't be long and you'd find… no, we'd all find him. Besides, you've got Kathleen with you."

Gregoruv nods and smiled in appreciation.

"I assume you now know why she had that accent."

"Well, Kathleen's accent does seem strange in the ears." He said thoughtfully. "I guess being British does have that effect… my guess, of course."

He chuckles.

"Right." He empties his cup. "Her father always told me that she'd take after me, though I'd have to doubt that. She's way more roguish than I was."

Zero stares at the clock where the short hand pointed at two.

"Her father, huh?" he said, smiling wryly. "It's a sad thing that she hasn't been with them for too long… although at least, she wouldn't be seeking for them too much. After all, you've done well in raising her."

Gregoruv stares at Zero. He might be the number one and the Silver Knight, respected and feared by everyone, but still, no matter how much people overlook it, he's still a young man… someone who needs guidance and love. He knew that Cross and Yagari were doing their very best to act as his parents but he knew better. Zero appreciates their effort but a real parents' care is still different.

He knew he misses them terribly.

"You know, you looked extraordinarily like your father." Gregoruv said. "I feel like as though I'm talking to him sometimes when you and I are having a conversation."

Zero looks at him, confused.

"You—you knew my father?"

"Yes." He said. "I've worked with him twice."

Zero remained quite, but his eyes showed that he wanted to ask something.

"He's a good and responsible man and I deeply respect him." He said. "He did his job well beyond compare."

"Yes… my adoptive fathers always say that." He quietly said. "It's just unfortunate that he had to die so early."

Gregoruv looks at him.

"Do you still believe that he was killed by that Shizuka Hio?"

Zero looks at him, confused.

"I was once part of a group that was organized by Yagari to hunt her down after the death of your parents. He knew that when the number one gets killed, that meant very, _very_ big trouble for the whole Association" He said. "We were able to catch up to her once and tried our very best to slay her. We were composed of the best Hunters next to your father but… we still failed to kill her. She escaped, yes, but we mortally wounded her."

Zero frowns.

"I don't see your point."

"I know that Cross made an appeal that the said murder of you parents should strictly not be talked about nor mentioned among us Hunters, and it is still strongly implemented even today. But I think you need to know something at very least. Do you still remember that night?"

Zero shook his head.

"My memories are blurry." He said. "I could hardly recall anything else other than Shizuka as she cradled me… and of them… dying."

Gregoruv nods in sympathy at that.

"What do you know?" Zero asked.

He looks at him.

"Shizuka Hio is a rebellious Pureblood vampire and she's strong and powerful. Yes, I had to admit that she's tough, but not that tough. Your father, although I've only worked with him twice, is on a different level than her. I've fought alongside your father and I can say that he's very strong, even for a number one. I really doubt she'd be able to take your father down. "

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think she killed your father." He said. "I believe something else happened."

* * *

"Well I better get going." Zero said, wolfing the last slice of loaf down his throat as he stood up, his large bag dangling on his right shoulder. "Wakaba will be here to accompany you shortly."

Shindo nods and smiles as he wipes the grease off Zero's mouth with a towel and places it back on the front pocket of her pink apron.

"At least finish your meal properly Zero." She said, handing him a glass of milk to which he took and drank with a frown. "The last thing you'd be needing in your mission is an empty stomach."

He gulps it down with his eyes not leaving her smile.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked without really meaning it.

"Hmm?" she was buttoning his shirt properly. "Why'd you ask?"

"You… seemed happy for some reason."

She looks up at him.

"You've recovered." She said as though it was obvious. "Why won't I smile about that?"

He didn't say anything as he ended his drink while she finished cleaning the table. He finds it weird that she was the one preparing breakfast for him since, numerically speaking, he had always been the one serving her. It's not that he didn't like her cooking, which had quite improved, but because he felt that it is his responsibility to protect and nurture her in every good way since she's staying in his home.

And of course, since she's just too important for him.

He went to the door and she followed close. He looked at the parked car in the distance where Kathleen and Emily were already sitting inside. Zero thought that they seemed to be having a lively conversation… he thinks.

"Looks they've arrived already." Shindo said as she stood beside him on the doorway. "I'm envious of them."

"We're not going in a picnic, if you didn't know."

She giggles at him and he sighed.

"Look." He said, making his voice sterner than usual. "You do remember what I've said about you if ever I leave, right?"

"Every word." She said with a nod.

"When you sleep—"

"Lock the doors especially the windows."

"Avoid the—"

"Night Class as much as possible and always be with Yori-chan or Kat-chan."

He raised a brow.

"And study—"

"My lessons because there will be an examination on Friday about Math and History."

"Well, I guess it's pointless to remind you." He said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "And… why is it my bag seemed a bit heavier, not to mention, bigger?"

She scratches the side of her face meekly.

"Well… I uh, put some medicines in there… just in case you might get sick again." She said almost a whisper. "I also placed some extra clothes there like sweaters since winter's nearing. And I also added a blanket there so—"

"You act like as though you're my wife."

She turns bright red.

"Uh, I—I'm sorry. Is—is it bad…?"

A rare smile appeared on his lips.

"No." he said. "I think it's cute."

Shindo's face, if possible, became redder. She covered it by pretending to fix her glasses and brushing his messy mop of silver hair with her hands.

"By the way, before I forget," he said, oblivious of her reddening face. "I requested Wakaba to sleep here with you just in case the Chairman and Sensei goes out of the campus for a night. And probably, if they're not busy, those two could tag along here as well." He said, referring to Kathleen and Emily in the car with his thumb.

"O-okay… you didn't really have to bother with that." She said, distracting herself as she fixed his hair. "I'm used handling the house alone."

He looks down at her as though having an inner conflict with himself.

"I'm sorry." He said, almost a whisper.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry if I have to leave you alone again… I know it's not right to leave you with the responsibilities here." He grabbed her hand on his hair and gently placed it on the side of his face. "I know I'm not being fair with you."

"N—no, no, no! It's fine! It's fine, really! I could handle myself just well."

He looks at her, the same sad expression on his handsome face.

"Zero!" she whined, feeling her legs going wobbly when he's looking at her with that face. "Please stop that. You've done nothing wrong."

He sighs deeply.

"After this mission I promise I'd spend more time here with you. Would that be fine?"

"Y-you don't really have to say that."

He smiles at her as he closed his eyes and savored the warmth of her hand on his face.

"Would you smile at me when I return?" he said, embracing her gently.

"There never was a time I didn't, right?" she said, enjoying his affectionate warmth on her. "I'll always wait with a smile for you."

He nods.

"I'm off then." He said, kissing her on the forehead. "Be careful here, ok?"

"Ok." She said with a wave as he heads to the car. "But I think I should be the one saying that!"

"Yeah, whatever." He said with a smile before entering the car.

As she stares at the car with a smile as it moves away, Shindo, once again, realized, that the place that she really belonged to is at his side. And perhaps it will always be.

'_As long as you're there Zero, I'll always smile…'_

* * *

"I've come as you ordered, Kaname-sama." Alexis said as she bowed respectfully. "Lady Kazuma can't come because she had some important responsibilities to do in the dormitory."

Kaname gazes out the veranda, the darkness cold and hostile.

"I understand." He said, looking back into the inside the manor. "How are things back there?"

"Quite well, Kaname-sama." She said. "Lady Kazuma is doing fine in controlling the Night Class. There had been almost no problem with her leadership."

He smiled at that.

"As I expected of her." He placed his hands in his pockets as he surveyed the thick pines below him. "And the Day Class students? Are they causing any problems?"

"They're not causing any problems, my Lord." She said. "The Hunters are doing well in their night patrols. The new arrangement that the Chairman made had been quite effective."

He nods.

"I guess the Cross Academy did improve itself." He said with a smile. "Quite a contrary to what other people expected."

The evening wind passed, blowing his auburn hair back.

"You might be wondering why I summoned you here right in the middle of your class."

"Not at all, my Lord." She said. "I'll follow your orders as much as I do with my mistress."

"Very good." He said. "I have a mission that I want you to do but, it might take a small amount off your time. Would it be fine with Emily?"

"Lady Kazuma will understand, I'm sure."

"Alright." He turned his back on her as he looked up at the dark sky. "Your combat skills, based on your profile, are quite impressive I'd say. Pretty much like Seirene."

Her brows twitched a little bit from that comparison, but she didn't dare show it.

"I've had trainings, my Lord." She said. "Good enough like that of a Hunter."

He nods and smiled, though it didn't carry into his eyes.

"Have you ever done any mission in regards with… taking lives?" he asked.

"Quite a few, but none too challenging." She said.

"Level Es?"

"Lady Kazuma's orders."

"How about human life?"

She looks at him carefully.

"None, my Lord." She quietly said. "I've never taken one."

"I see." He looks at her. "But are you prepared to take one?"

"If the situation asks me to, then I shall not hesitate." She said. "Is there someone you want to get rid off, my Lord?"

He chuckles lightly.

"Ah no, no." He looks down at the darkened trees, their branches being swayed by the wind lazily. "Well, not exactly the way you put it. It might depend on the situation you'd be facing."

"Then, please tell me what it is." She said eagerly. "It'll be an honor to serve you, my Lord."

He looks at her and sighed quietly. He never liked it when he's forced to order someone to do some "messy" work for him.

"Lately, there had been reports about a band of rogue Hunters that's been doing on some murders… specifically, the well-known and respected family of Hunters. They attack without warning and kill all of the family members of their target's home, taking all the valuables and leaving only death in their wake. It's a bit disturbing to hear, to say the least." He frowns at the thought. "The Association had been quite frisky about capturing them but, as of now, they were still hard to find… although, lucky for us, I was informed of their current hiding place which is, coincidentally, near the same place where Kiryuu is currently conducting his mission. There is a big chance that he might encounter them but, personally, I would prefer if they wouldn't. Not that I have doubts when it comes to his abilities, quite contrary actually, but because he had Ruka with her. I know he's capable of protecting her, but I'm not taking any risk."

He paced away from her.

"Do you understand my thoughts, Alexis?"

"I follow, my Lord."

"Very good." He smiled weakly at her. "I want you to follow their trails and find them as fast as possible. And if you ever find them, _don't _engage them. Contact the Association or the Council or both… just don't try to be a hero. And if you'd find it a bit difficult, I could send Kain to assist you."

Alexis looks at him; he seemed troubled for some reason.

"I believe I'd be able to handle the mission well if I'm alone, my Lord. But thanks anyways." She looked at him as he smiled. "Pardon me, my Lord, but may I ask you something?"

"Of course." He said. "What is it?"

"I noticed that something seemed to be bothering you." She said.

Kaname looks away.

"Those rogue Hunters had been under the command, like a dog, by my _uncle_, Rido Kuran." He said, his back on her. "Ever since he died, they've been at loose; wrecking havoc at those families… perhaps his last command on them before he was killed. As a Kuran, I felt it would be my responsibility to take necessary actions against them and protect those people who have nothing to do with this. Still, the wisdom eludes me on how they were corrupted by my uncle, putting in the fact that they are still humans and Hunters."

Alexis could tell that he's saying the truth, but she could also tell that that is not his main reason. Still, she decided not to dig deeper, despite her mistress's simple reminder. She's smart enough to know that Kaname would notice that something's off if she asks more.

"I now understand, my Lord." She said, bowing down politely. "I shall take my leave."

She steps back and disappears in the darkness.

Kaname sighs quietly to himself as he savored the rarely captured silence.

It's true that those rogue Hunters bothered him, but there is also another thing that burdens him more as of now, and that would be his fiancée… Yuuki.

When he had seen that look in her eyes, he knew that something happened between her and Zero. He couldn't put exactly what happened with their confrontation, but it was obvious that Yuuki took it hard. Zero hated her though Yuuki still reached out for him, ignoring his hostility just to lessen the tension and gap that had grown between them ever since she had left him.

He was angry of course at the fact that he had made Yuuki cry, angry enough that he wouldn't have second thoughts in killing him right there regardless of the outcome. But he knew that that is what Yuuki wanted; to face the outcome of her decisions no matter how hard it is. And being her fiancé, he should completely understand that, though at times, he starts to have doubts within himself.

Specifically, his ability to contain his jealousy and possessiveness…

He knew that Zero already has someone else that replaced Yuuki back in the Academy, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that the said fact is what getting Yuuki's attention, especially since she had confessed to him that a part of her heart still aches for Zero. He knew that Zero would stand firm on his parting words, but for how long, well, that he didn't want, and yet, he had to know.

If there is one thing that he fears about Zero, it is not his ability to kill him or end his reign, but it is his undeniable capability of taking Yuuki away from him, which is as good as killing him twice.

But he didn't have to worry about that since he knew Zero is true to his words and that Yuuki is doing her very best to forget him. He didn't have to worry.

Not yet anyway.

'_Like I told you Kaname, unselfishness is a trait yet to be seen in you.'_

'_You again…'_

'_You've said ten years, you've endured ten years of not being truly with her, but did it really cause you any pain? The answer is no, Kaname. You were always with her, guiding her secretly to play perfectly well into your plans. You see, despite how you make it look like you've done something incredible, the fact still remained that you, my wonderful Kaname, still benefited in the end.'_

'_I don't need to listen to your pointless mumbles, Rido.'_

'_You can't compare yourself to Kiryuu, so don't even try to pretend like you're the giving type. You can't be confident with yourself that Yuuki won't leave you anymore. You see, freedom can cause something unexpected. That is why Juri was never given one.'_

'_Saying that only proves your imbecile thinking.'_

'_Ha, ha, ha. Would you really risk it, Kaname? Keeping her caged and chained in your room are the only insurance you have on her. Remember what you'd be losing if you let things continue this way. Or has love clouded your rationale mind?'_

'_If I have to let her go so she could be happy, then I would do it. That is love Rido… something you will never understand.'_

"The car is ready, Kaname-sama." Aidou said, appearing before him when he was sure that he's alone. "We can go as you order."

"And Yuuki?"

"She's being measured by the designer for her dress." He said, the blonde locks of his hair being ruffled by the wind. "Seirene is keeping watch over her."

He nods as Aidou went to him and helped him put his fur coat on.

"I'll have my talk with Isaiah done as quickly as possible." Kaname said. "I'll help her with her preparations for the gathering tomorrow."

'_Once again I ask, Kaname, the chain, or the flowers?'_

_

* * *

_

"I've never thought you'd be stupid enough to show yourself here, Shirabuki." Zero said, pointing the Bloody Rose at Sara. "Tired of your life?"

Sara stared at him amusedly and smiled.

"What's bothering you so early in the morning, Kiryuu-kun?" she asked playfully, ignoring the fact that Zero could very well pull the trigger and blow her face off. "Is there something you're not happy about?"

"_Kiryuu? What's happening Kiryuu?"_

Zero grinned sarcastically at her.

"Remember Olivia Matsumoto? The Hunter you've used and killed?" his hold on the Bloody Rose tightened. "Her family mourns because of you."

She didn't smile this time.

"How would you—"

"I _know _it's _you_, Shirabuki." He said, his voice scarily cold. "Let's cut the bullshit."

"_Sh-Shirabuki? What's she doing there? Hey, Kiryuu! Talk with me here!"_

"Zero, please think of the situation we're in." Takuma said, standing protectively in front of Sara. "We're in the middle of a school!"

"I don't give a damn, vampire." He said, his aim on her head still not wavering. "That woman has a debt to pay with both the Association and the Council… I'm just collecting it."

"The investigation is still cont—"

"We both know she did it, Ichijou." He said, his lavender eyes now on the blonde vampire. "So if you know what's right, don't even try to cover her up."

His lips curled tightly, thinking of the best ways to reason with him.

"You still can't harm her, Zero." He said, his resolve to protect Sara not wavering. "Both our laws forbid you to do so, unless the investigation says that it is her."

Zero clenched his jaws tightly. He knew that the investigation about the deaths that happened during the ball is as good as over, which meant he'll never have the pleasure of putting the painful justice on her.

But either one way or another, he'd bestow to her what she should have for she's done… soon.

"My brethren are not insects that you could simply toy around, Pureblood." He said, his voice in a cold whisper as he puts his gun down. "You'll pay. One day, you'll pay."

"So you're going to murder me, huh?" she said. "I won't be surprised considering what you've become."

Zero looks at her and she smiled beautifully, though sickening in his eyes. It eerily reminded him of Shizuka Hio.

"My Lady—"

"Killing a woman like me, who has not even done anything to you and is now a legal student of this school, is such a simple thing to do, right Kiryuu-kun?" he asked.

His eyes narrows dangerously at her.

"You've turned some students here into vampires." He said, realizing the auras of vampires around the school that had just popped out and that she smelled faintly of blood. "Are you trying to increase the numbers of your servants? Let me remind you that we have rules about that."

"I drank their blood and they drank mine." She said. "They became vampires on their own accord after I explained to them what I am—"

"But without explaining them that they'd be permanently doomed for blood thirst and that they will fully subjugate their wills to you." He said, disgusted. "You made them surrender their humanity so foolishly…"

"I don't need to explain them everything." She said, amazed at how able he is in handling himself in front of a Pureblood like her when others would mostly tremble. "Why? Does it anger you because your Pureblood master left you like a stray dog?"

"My Lady lets go—"

"I can smell the blood of the Kurans in you." She ignored, Takuma. "They abandoned you, didn't they? Left you to suffer after they've used you up? Does it anger you that they've treated you like a mere rusted tool? You know, I could make you mine and you won't regret a second of it."

He glares at her.

"I wouldn't sink that low." He said, looking at Takuma. "I do things my way."

"So easy to let go, huh?" she said. "Is it because you have someone else you care for?"

He froze.

"I've seen her only once." She smiled, her fangs appearing. "Her blood smells quite nice."

In a swift movement, Zero had pushed Takuma aside as he grabbed her collar and lifted her closer to him, her face almost brushing to his as her feet tangled off the ground.

"If you as little as get close to her," he whispered threateningly, his eyes glowing dark red. "I swear, Shirabuki, I'll _dice_ you into _pieces_."

She still smiled despite his threat.

'_No wonder Shizuka found him so fascinating…'_

He drops her without warning , his eyes returning to its mesmerizing hue as he picked up his tools and walked away to resume his mission.

"_You know, it was starting to get interesting…"_

He scoffs as he continues to walk.

"Don't start, Souen."

"_Well…"_

"I might have killed her if I stayed a minute longer." He said. "You don't want that to happen… right?"

"_I guess not." _Ruka said, smiling to herself_._

…

Zero places the adjustable wrench on the back pocket of his overalls as he gazed at Maya who was busy writing something on her notebook. He fixes his cap as he retreated under the cold shade of a tree. He looks at his wristwatch and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his sleeve and looked at the newly fixed water pipe.

He didn't really expect that his skills with plumbing would come pretty useful to blend in with his undercover work.

He looks around him carefully. Despite the place being exclusively occupied by girls, they didn't seem notice him much. Well, with him being all covered up, who would even bother notice?

He stole a glance on her again before letting out quite sigh. Watching over her is not as easy as it sounds, though he's thankful that Shirabuki is no longer there. That had lifted a considerable amount of weight off his shoulders.

He didn't want to go on with his work with that kind of distraction where his trigger finger was itching to shoot someone.

"So far, the subject seemed fine; no suspicious individual looming around." He said to the communicator. "How about yours?"

"_Well there's been two cars that's been passing by five times already… they don't seemed to be suspicious… though I'd still keep an eye on them. Other than that, it's clear."_

He looks at her again as she stood up and read something from her textbook.

"Still no sign, huh?" he removes the gloves off his hands. "This mission would take a bit longer than I expected."

"_Guess I'd have to agree. Lunch?"_

"You're eating?" he whispered as he covered his mouth with a handkerchief and pretended to be wiping his face when a group of girls looked his way.

"_To keep myself from dozing off."_

"Well, good for you." He said, absentmindedly removing his cap and fanning it to himself which caused a flock of girls not far away to shriek in delight. "It's hot here, neck-creaking and there's too many girls." He looked at the girls with contempt before putting back his cap and stalking away in a more secluded place.

"_And here I thought boys love being surrounded by girls."_

"Not in my case." He said, looking at Maya from the corners of his eye. "Well, for someone like me, that is."

Maya looks down again and followed Zero with her eyes. She had the feeling that someone's been eyeing her since her class started and when she had looked down, the only person she saw was Zero who was silently resting under the shade of the tree. There was nothing particularly suspicious about him except for the small fact that he seemed too big for a plumber. But when she had seen him remove his cap and saw a mop of silver hair, something seemed to have tinge in her mind and for some unknown reason, her heart was beating faster than a car.

"Looks like she's moving." Zero said eyeing her until she disappeared from the window. "Keep me in touch with the outside."

"_Copy."_

Zero followed up by entering the building and climbing up, keeping a keen feel on her aura in particular. Taking his time, he already thought that he'd never see her again after he had rescued her and brought her to the nearest hospital he could find. Although he really felt bad in leaving her behind since he had to protect his identity as the Knight.

Still, he didn't also think he'd end up here looking after her when he should be back in the Academy watching over Shindo and Emily. He sighs to himself and shook his head to dismiss the thoughts. It's no use having those when he had to fully concentrate on his work where dangers may lurk anywhere and pop out anytime.

He stopped, peered on the corner and saw Maya enter the cafeteria with a couple of her friends with some men in suite following not far away.

She'd be fine there for now, considering the number of people in there.

He turns to wait downstairs but he saw an open room where a piano was resting near a wide glass window, the instrument half covered by a white, silk blanket exposing some of its glossy black look as the rays of the sun reflected on it. He looks to his sides and saw the hallway empty since the classes had just ended for lunch break and with most students out to eat. Out of curiosity, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. The whole place was painted white causing Zero to squint his eyes slightly; he'd never seen such room. It was also almost empty, save for the piano and the chair in front of it.

He stopped in front of it as he placed his tool box down.

'_Zero, playing the piano is not all about skills. You have to play it with you heart, putting your feelings in every key you press and every note you make.'_

He smiled faintly to himself

He sat down and gazed nostalgically on the keyboard. He ran his hands on the keys and took a feel of its ivory structure, the memories of his childhood playing back in his mind; simple times when he was still free to be happy even for such simple things, and no heavy responsibilities that he had to carry.

How long was it since he played one?

Gently, he started to play, his fingers moving freely on their own accord, and notes, the keys, they keep pouring down as he played the Moonlight Sonata. Gentle… mysterious… beautiful… He continues to play, his fingers dancing gracefully like ballerinas as he closed his eyes and familiarize himself with the sounds he thought he already forgot.

And he stopped, the ringing of the pleasant music still reverberating in the ears of those fortunate enough to hear.

He opened his eyes, surprised when he heard a faint clapping behind him.

"Amazing!" Maya said, a pleasant smile adorning her beautiful face. "You played the piano expertly."

Zero turned around to face her and stood up. He was so caught up with the piano that he forgot his surrounding.

"Uh, I'm sorry if I barged in out of nowhere, it's just that I found the sound coming from here." She said apologetically as she tried to take in his face which was hidden by his cap. "Say, have I… have I seen you somewhere?"

'_I have to get out.'_

They were alone in the room since she seemed to have closed and _locked _the door after entering. She fidgets her hands behind her when Zero still remained silent although she still tried to look in his eyes; they were just so beautiful that she couldn't stop herself from looking at them.

"L-look I'm—"

She didn't finish what she was supposed to say as she tripped on the toolbox. Zero was fast to catch her although it caused his cap to fall off, exposing his face. Her eyes immediately widened, remembering something so vaguely familiar at the way he holds her.

'_Who was the idiot who erased her memories? They've haven't done it properly!'_

"Excuse me." He said, helping her back on her feet and picking up his toolbox and putting back his cap. "I still have something to do."

Smelling a young woman's blood never caused something good on him.

But before he could move away from her, she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"A-at least, tell me your name before you leave." She said, her brown eyes pleading while her dark, shoulder length hair flowed freely on her shoulders after the clips fell off when she had tripped. "Tell me at least."

He looks back at her.

"You know already." He said and left her.

She stood there, her mouth slightly opened from being confused as she clutched her chest, her heart beating faster like it's about to explode.

"W-why do I feel this?" she whispered.

…

"_Were you the one playing?"_

"Who cares?"

"_Nothing… it was just so beau—anyway, did you really have to leave her like that?"_

"She saw me. What were you expecting me to do? Jump with joy?"

"_You could've at least given her a name, well, at least, just a fake one."_

"I'd rather not."

"_She seems to know you…"_

He remained quite for a moment as he passed students after students who were curiously looking at him, not that they haven't seen a utility man before, but because he looked so eye catching even when covered up. Not to mention, seeing a man, in an all-girls school can be a simple yet very welcome change in the monotonous scenery.

"Perhaps she's just trying to score."

"_Girls are not like that."_

"Girls that _you know_, are not like that."

She didn't know if she'd laugh or not.

"_Anyway, there's a stationed Council agent there working as a teacher. He seemed to have valuable information to tell you, though he didn't state what. He said to meet him at the top of the school building."_

"Can he be trusted?"

"_I was told he's clean."_

"Then I'll find out myself." He said, changing his course up. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"_You might scare him."_ She said, transferring the view of her binoculars on the roof top of the school. _"You do know what our race thinks of you, right? At least make yourself look harmless… __**at least**_. _Although, we both know you're not good with any undercover stuff_."

"Subtlety is not my style."

"_So you like it the harder way?"_

"We'll see." He said, turning his communicator off.

"_Hey! Kiryuu!"_

Ruka frowns as she noticed that the signal from him was manually turned off.

"What are you up to now, Kiryuu?" she said, letting out a sigh as she clutched her forehead. "You're really so unpredictable."

…

"Kiryuu Zero?" asked the plump vampire with half-moon spectacles and bald hair when he noticed him walk towards him. "Is that you?"

"Maybe." He said, removing his cap and slightly unzipping his overalls so that he could see the tattoo on his neck. "Are you the guy from the Council?"

"Yes." He said, walking to him and, to his great surprise, shook hands with him. "I'm Nobou Masataka, a teacher of this humble school. I've heard so much about you."

He was smiling when he said that which caused Zero to stare at him suspiciously; he was so used to seeing vampire baring their fangs at him when they see him that it just seemed… weird.

"Don't get me wrong, but I'm not like those other vampires who think negatively of you." He said, noticing his reaction. "I know very well the nature of your work and I know that climbing up to being number one was never easy, that is why I understand you. I know that because of you, evil now has something to fear."

"I didn't come for your praise."

"Of course." He chuckled lightly and cleared his throat. "I'm sure you're still waiting for the would-be kidnappers of Miss Kinimoto, right? I've got info on them that would make your work faster and easier."

"Then spill the beans."

"Alright. My brother owns a club downtown and I've visited him there two days ago. While I was there I… overheard a group of vampires talking to themselves. They were drunk and, you know what happens when it's like that. They were talking about something that I couldn't clearly hear but I was sure about something; they were talking about the abduction of Maya Kinimoto." He said, giving Zero a brown folder.

'_And I was starting to think that they were actually professionals, not just some petty thugs.'_

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I am." He said, confidently smiling as he hands him a folder bearing the names of his targets. "I happen to have look over their profiles and, let's just say they were tilting a bit on the kill-them list."

"If they were really wanted criminals like what you said, then why didn't you just have the Council wrap things up themselves, huh  
?" He said, a bit annoyed as he accepted the folder and placed it inside his overall. "You could have saved us from the unnecessary work."

"I just thought this subject needed some more specific, professional skills."

Zero raised a silver brow.

"And those specific, professional skills turned out to be mine, huh?"

"Well put."

He let out quite sigh.

"Do they know?"

"You're the only one I've confided about this." He said. "I figured the Council might rush things up and things might just go awry."

"They're just thugs." He said, stating the obvious. "They won't be talking about it in public if they weren't. Besides, even a group of novice Hunters could handle that job."

"I know that of course but," he stared to his side, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "Originally, before they've worked for the deceased Steve Hudson, they were servants of Rido Kuran. I know you understand what I'm saying."

He understands that.

"Where are they?"

"They'll be there tonight once again." He said, fixing his tie. "In the Rowdy Stable, in the center of the downtown area. I'm sure you wouldn't miss that."

He nods.

"I'll take care of it." He said placing his cap back. "What about you?"

"Perhaps I'll inform the Council later about it now that you've known. They could send more people to assist you."

He looks at him and was surprised to see Zero's eyes had turned into red slits. He suddenly felt his mind blurring as though he'd been spinning repeatedly.

"Perhaps you shouldn't, Mister Masataka." He said, erasing his memories about their meeting as well as the information regarding those wanted criminals. "I'd rather they don't know about this."

Zero turns his communicator on.

"This is Kiryuu. We're done talking."

"_And you actually and purposely turned the connection off! What the HELL, Kiryuu?"_

He flinched painfully from the volume of her voice.

"It was some information exclusive for the Association members only." He said. "And if you're interested to know, don't even bother asking; Mister Masataka would probably pretend he didn't know."

"_And so you actually have to shut me off? Is that it?"_

"I don't recall you being a Hunter."

He heard a growl from her line, presumably hers from annoyance.

"_You know Kiryuu, I am very tempted to say the F word at you."_

"That'll be interesting." He said lazily, staring at Masataka who was slowly recovering from the sudden erasure of his memories. "I'll pull back and resume my watch."

"_Yeah, yeah, do what you want. Like hell do I care."_

"I thought you'd take this mission with a professional air?"

"_I do. But you're making it hard for me. Besides, I'm just an eighteen year old vampire girl. I'm not always perfect, unlike you."_

"I'm eighteen years old too—"

"_That's not what I meant! I meant that—argh, whatever, her class is over, she's heading out. Move your ass quick."_

"Certainly." He said, turning to walk downstairs and leaving Masataka who would find himself alone and confused with no memory why he was there.

Zero had some _manly talking_ to do later on that evening in the Rowdy Stable.

* * *

"HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" said a middle aged vampire as he entered the Rowdy Stable, the darkness only lighted by a few colored ones and the loud indecent music sounding off as paid women danced on poles for everyone to see. "HE'S HERE! The Knight… HE'S COME TO KILL US ALL!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Sohta." Said his comrade, putting down a large mug of foaming beer he had drunk. "What are you blabbering about?"

He gulped nervously as he took the sight of his seven comrades, all seem to be not bothered at the situation they're in.

"Th-the Silver Knight." He said, almost puking the words out. "He-he's outside… he-he's coming… the Silver Knight!"

Their eyes immediately widened, both in fear and surprise.

"The guy with the cross marked mask?"

"No doubt about it."

They looked at each other nervously.

"Perhaps he's just passing by." Said one of them, uncertain. "There's no way he could've found out."

"No… he's really coming for us…"

"We should leave, right now." Said another. "We're not prepared to face him."

They all agreed on that.

"Where's Himora?"

"He said he was just—"

There were shouts from outside then, without warning, Himora came crashing through the door after the Knight grabbed his collar and threw him. The force he had used was strong enough that it managed to unhinge it. He then came tumbling through a couple of tables before halting, completely unconscious and covered with wooden rubbles. The Knight then entered the club and nonchalantly picked him up by the navel, the people staring at him anxiously while some shriek in fear after recognizing who he was.

Without much effort, he lifted him with one hand for everyone to see.

"I am looking for this man's comrades." He said, his voice cold and, in a way, eerie.

Everyone shuffled away nervously. The way he carried himself with a sword firmly strapped on his back and the way he was looking at them through the holes of his mask, there was something about those that tingles their stomach uncomfortably.

The music continued to play, the neon lights blinking, the muscle-bound bouncers lying unconscious near the entrance, but the people still remained quite.

"Does anybody know this man's comrades?" he asked again, slightly shaking the unconscious vampire dangling from his gloved hand.

"Those men." Pointed a poorly clad woman to the corner. "He's with them."

Slowly, almost eerily, he turned to face them and dropped the body with a thud. They all looked at him, doing their very best not to appear intimidated, which is quite an effort in itself.

It was never good when you're facing the rumored Hunter who practically butchers his targets.

"I heard you were looking for me." He said walking to them. "May I ask why?"

They looked at each tensely. It was true that they were going to lure him out by kidnapping the Kinomoto heiress, but they were going to do it in a pace where they are prepared, which meant they needed big guns, big numbers and a big, big luck.

"Hit the road dude, we haven't done anything to you." One of them said, making his voice sound confident.

"Of course you haven't… yet." He walked two steps towards them and they slightly retreated. "But I was ordered to catch you and, well, does anyone of us here have another choice?"

"Freak…"

The Knight simply nodded.

"I'll get straight to the point. You could all peacefully come with me, unharmed and nobody gets hurt, or… we'll do this the hard and painful way and someone's going to spit blood." He said, stretching his knuckles. "Your call."

They answered by firing a bullet near his feet.

'_And here I thought I would be able to abstain myself from violence even for just once.' _

He sighs after seeing them draw out their pistols at him except for Sohta who was busy cowering in fear on the corner.

"We're not fully prepared alright, but we're armed enough to take you out." Said one of them who, together with his comrades, pointed their gun at the Knight.

"Everyone's a tough guy." He said, raising up both his hands as though surrendering and shrugged. "Why is it that I always have to knock some senses to kinds like you?"

"Ask the devil when you're in hell." One of them said, firing at him relentlessly along with the others.

The Knight was quick enough to upturn the table in front of him and used it as cover. The table was made of hard metal but the bullets were still able to damage it considerably.

'_Glock 39s… how the hell were they able to get their hands on those?'_

Having enough after a bullet went through his cover and almost grazed his nose, the Knight elbowed the table with such force that it was thrown towards them, causing the vampires to scatter as they avoid it or be crushed by the forward force.

The Knight grabbed the opportunity to fight back.

He dashes to his right side and caught one of them off guard as he twisted his arm to his back painfully that he had dropped his gun. Grabbing the vampire's waist from behind, he lifted him effortlessly and made a strong suplex that rendered him unconscious as the floor beneath him cracked. The Knight then sprang up and jumped to the pillar close to him as he dodged the bullets they fired at him.

'_Remember Zero, we need them alive.'_

"Easy for you to say that." He muttered as small chunks of debris hit his masked face. "These guys are nuts."

"Fuckin kill that bastard!" said one of them, relentlessly firing rounds after rounds at the pillar where he was hiding. "Shoot him properly you dumbasses!"

He was surprised to find a bottle of champagne flying towards his face. It had hit him squarely, causing him to reel back to clutch his face in pain as shards of glass punctured his forehead and the wine entering his eyes. The last things he remembered before losing consciousness were of a gloved hand that grabbed his throat and slammed him on the wall.

The Knights did a series of quick back flips to dodge the bullets they were shooting at him as he hid himself behind a couch, the bullets immediately peppering through it.

"That was a 1975 Scotch whiskey," he muttered. "I bet sensei would be pissed if he'd learn that I just threw it on somebody's face."

There was a sudden silence as they hastily reloaded their weapons. The Knight peered out and saw a huge opening.

'_My turn.'_

He jumped out from his hiding place and unsheathed his blade, the long silver weapon held ready. He deliberately turned it so that he was using the dull side of the blade.

'_Second time… I'm gonna use this style for the second time… fuck this!'_

He rushes forward with such speed that they weren't able to notice. He slashes the nearest one on the hand causing him to drop his gun. He then hit him with the handle of the sword on the neck with a crack and he fell, face first, on the concrete floor with a loud grunt.

One of them, out of pure panic, carelessly threw the pistol at the Knight—which he had sliced in half in mid-air—and decided to engage him in a brawl, perhaps confident because of his larger size. But to his dismay, the Knight merely caught his punch, struck him on the throat with his sword, kicked his diaphragm, broke his foot with a kick, and threw a knee on his face. He then stumbled on the corner, his vision darkening.

One of the last two was able to reload his gun and was about to fire at the Knight but, to his utmost horror, the Knight caught its barrel with a gloved hand and crushed it. He then grabbed his collar with a hand and head butted him twice before giving him a powerful roundhouse kick on the face that sent him flying to the dance floor.

The last one of them was able to fire a bullet at the Knight but he dodged by moving his head to the side. Noticing that he'll fire another round, the Knight made a quick-draw with him using the Fenris. He had beaten him with speed as he shot his pistol off his hand, the firepower of the Fenris enough to shatter his handgun into pieces. And then in a flash, he kneed him on the gut before sheathing his sword and grabbing the vampire's throat and slamming him on the floor. He went unconscious with his eyes rolled over.

The Knight surveyed them with a shook of his head.

'_All bark and no bite.'_

He then surveyed the rest of the crowd who have been cowering safely on the corner.

"Is anybody hurt?" he asked, earning him a puzzled look from them. "Err… I mean, beside these guys?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"That's good." He said, looking at Sohta who was hiding near the bar and seemed to be covered in what seem to be popcorns. "Hey you." He said, pointing at a middle aged man who had just entered the club. "You're a Hunter, right?"

"Y-yes. But I'm off-duty right—"

"Call the base. Tell them to clean this mess." He said turning his back to the open mouthed Hunter who could only follow his order nervously. "And don't let any media men get near this place, you understand? I don't want any talks about what happened here to get out."

He then walks to Sohta, the crowd looking at him in a mixture of fear, anxiousness and admiration. He stopped on his side and, without much of an effort, lifted him by the collar as he slammed him on the wall.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME!" he screamed, practically squirming under his grasp. "I swear, I was just their messenger! Believe me!"

The Knight rolled his eyes and pointed the still smoking Fenris below his chin.

"Look, pal, I still have five rounds remaining in my revolver's chamber, so if you don't want me to empty them on you face, you will shut up. Savvy?"

He nodded furiously as beads of sweats ran down his face.

"Now," he sighs. "What do you want from me? Who are you working for?"

He closes his mouth tightly which caused the Knight to push the barrel of the Fenris closer.

"I ask of only two, simple questions." He said, his voice threateningly cold. "Are you going to answer them, or should I make new holes on your face?"

"Okay, okay, I'll talk! J-just keep that thing off my face."

"Unless you talk, your face ain't safe."

"Alright…" he swallowed very hard. "W-we were told to make a distraction by attacking the Kinimoto heiress at her school so that our employer could take her… as well as taking care of you if ever you appear."

He frowns at that.

"You mean… you weren't the one ordered to kidnap her?"

"N-no, our employers had hired another group t-to do that."

"Rogue Hunters?"

"E-exactly! H-he hired them!"

'_Them huh? And I thought things couldn't get any worse.'_

"So who hired all of you?"

"I uh…"

"Who?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know? You're trying to be funny?"

"I'm telling you the truth! I don't know! Every order that comes from him is given to us through the phone and the payment through letters!"

He scoffs.

"You really are amateurs." He said, pressing a vein on his shoulder that caused him to lose consciousness. "This is just a waste of my time."

'_I better get back on the hotel before the spell I cast on Souen disappears.'_

He then heard a ringing from the inside of Sohta's coat and he took it, finding an orange cellular phone. He frowned before deciding to open it.

"Yes?" he said, copying Sohta's voice.

"_You fools! Where the hell are you? Tell that bunch of idiotic friends of yours that we need them here!"_

"Why? Where are you?"

"_We're here at the Maiden Bridge Hotel. She's here with a light security around her. We'll grab this opportunity. We need you to back us up before the Silver Knight shows up."_

"We'll be there."

"_I'm expecting you."_

He turns off the phone and slowly crushed it under his hand.

"Oh, I'll be there alright." He said, walking out of the mess he had made as he holstered the Fenris. "I'll be there to kick your asses."

'_Ruka Souen... Maya Kinimoto... please be safe…'_

* * *

Yuuki silently sat on the corner overlooking the large hall as the slow tempo of orchestra resounded on the walls of the mansion. The vampires down there are busy chatting and catching on with each other's life. She crossed her legs but her blue dress was making it a bit harder. She looks at her side, a glass of wine still untouched. She was still underage but a passing servant still gave her one. She was afraid to embarrass him so she took it though she wasn't planning on drinking it.

In the world of vampires, hearing about an underage Pureblood who's not allowed to drink because he or she is underage sounded like a joke.

Two fine-looking vampires, a blonde and a brunette, passed by and smiled handsomely at her to which she returned back, albeit tentatively. She never really liked it when vampires took interest at her.

She sighs.

With her wearing these expensive dress and priceless gems around her neck and with her brown hair elegantly tied in a bun, no one would ever think that she's already seventeen and going eighteen. She looked more mature to the point that she almost did not recognize herself when she looked at the mirror.

She sighs again.

Kaname brought her here in this party, a sort of a friendly gathering for noble vampires that wanted to show their support for him. And Yuuki, being Kaname's fiancée, was expected to be here; and so she was, albeit without interest in this gathering. She didn't want to say it, but it was more of a pretentious event than she was expecting it to be. She could tell that the people who were interested in Kaname's principle that have attended this sophisticated party were only half of them; the other half were, in her guest, merely wanted to showoff their looks and riches. She didn't want to be here, but she had to be here. The reasons for this were not only because she felt out of place, but because the memory of Zero and her in that elevator still runs through her mind.

Especially his kiss…

Her face immediately reddens from that certain, prohibited memory.

'_Damn it! Why do I have to remember it right now?'_

She sighs once again.

"Is there any problem, Lady Yuuki?" Seirene asked, suddenly appearing on her side. "Is there something bothering you?"

She smiled at her.

"No, it's nothing Seirene." She said. "I'm just tired."

"I see." She said, studying her. "Perhaps we should go home?"

"No, I don't think I should yet." She looks down at the crowd of guests. "I'll have to wait for Kaname's permission."

"Your fiancé had been gone for an emergency meeting in the Council, my Lady." She said. "It was sudden. He didn't have the chance to tell you."

"Oh, I see… then, I guess I have to depart too then." She looks at the grandfather clock on her side. "We should tell our host that we're leaving. He's been sincerely good to us."

She nods.

"Then I shall tell him that you're tired and needs rest." She said, stepping back politely away from her. "I shall go in haste then. We shall leave immediately after I returned."

"Ok."

She gazes quietly at her as she disappeared on the steps towards the third floor of the mansion where the host currently resides along with some special guests that he had invited. Yuuki knew that it includes Kaname and her but her fiancé was careful enough not to include her with them. Not that Kaname didn't trust her to carry herself well in front of those people; it's just that he knew some of them would be more interested in her; her neck specifically. The last time a noble blood tried to do something offending at her—in which case something that involved her blood—that certain vampire was immediately apprehended by Kaname's followers.

He was never found after that…

Rumors were that Kaname, being the respected leader of their race, and Yuuki, being the youngest Pureblood and his fiancée, are both directly under the protection of the Council's guards or henchman. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out that the Kurans, aside from being respected and feared as Purebloods, should be avoided by those who have bad intentions since the Council itself didn't want another Pureblood to die, especially since it's their leader.

It is also the same reason why most vampires are being cautious around her and that Kaname no longer fears the idea of leaving her.

Yuuki absentmindedly fidgets the bracelet around her wrists—the same bracelet that is linked to a certain Hunter—as she impatiently waited for Seirene's return.

"I see the princess is alone."

Yuuki looks to her side and recognize the owner of the voice. He gave her a handsome smile that made him standout in the crowd, especially with gray suit of his.

"You're… that guy with the Chairman." She said frowning a little. "I saw you yesterday."

"I'm glad you remembered me." He said looking at the whole mansion without interest. "Boring party, huh?"

She smiled but didn't say anything.

"I'm Kaito by the way." He said extending a friendly hand. "Kaito Takamiya."

"Yuuki." She took his hand with the same smile. "Yuuki Cro—I mean, Yuuki Kuran. Nice meeting you."

"The pleasure's all mine." He said looking at her. "You're by yourself."

"Not really." She said, looking at the crowd once more. "I'm about to leave anyway."

Kaito nods.

"Well, I couldn't blame you with that." He said. "Unless you have someone to have a good talk with, boredom here will kill you. Where's Zero when you need him?"

Yuuki stiffens after hearing his name to which Kaito immediately notices.

There was a moment of silence between them after that.

"You are aware that I'm a Hunter, right?" he asked her.

"I am aware, yes." She said. "Why?"

"Then shouldn't you be talking at me?"

"You're the guest of our host." She said, doing her very best to sound formal. "It would be rude not to."

He smiled in amusement.

"You really sound exactly like a Pureblood." He said. "Who would think that you're once… well, _human_?"

She remained silent.

"Are you happy with your new life?" he asked.

"I am contented Mister Takamiya." She said. "You need not to doubt that."

"Ah, I see." He said, crossing his arms. "Though I have to say that your smile seemed too farfetched unlike the one you've had when you were still residing Cross Academy—based on your pictures of course."

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked. "I don't have the liberty of time right now."

"Not really to tell, per say." He said. "I just wanted to know a little of the things regarding my friend."

"Then, perhaps you should ask him." She said, her tone now formally cold. "I believe it doesn't concern me in any regards I know."

"Oh, but I believe you do." He said, sounding amused. "After all, you are one of the reasons as to why he had become that person you saw just yesterday."

"I don't care."

"You wouldn't cry if you didn't care."

She looks away, angry because he had said the truth.

"What do you want?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that, Lady Yuuki?"

She huffed out a discontented sigh.

"Are you sure that you're Zero's friend?" she asked. "I find it hard to believe that he'll get along well with you."

"Well of course if the Zero you're talking about is the one you left almost two years ago." He said. "But Zero had adapted and changed. You knew that."

"I… didn't leave him." She said in a whisper. "It was our decision to part ways."

"Your decision huh?" he said. "I wonder, which one of you really benefited out of it? Or did Zero just prodded along for your own sake?"

"I—I…"

"You never thought about that, didn't you?"

She didn't answer because in truth, she never did. She always believed that Zero wholeheartedly wanted this as well; that he'll never complain nor object about it. She just didn't broaden her thinking like she should.

"Tell me, were you surprised to see Zero so different from the one you remembered?" he asked her.

She didn't look at him.

"Yes." She said. "I was surprised."

"A certain girl was the reason for that." He said. "She picked up where you left and selflessly took care of him."

She became silent.

"I wonder, what you would feel if you see him look at that girl the way he looked at you before?" he asked, his tone cold. "It makes you have second thoughts and doubts about your _decision_, doesn't it?"

She looks at him, angry.

"I don't think this conversation is going anywhere." She said coldly. "May you please be direct at what you wanted to say? I'm about to leave."

He chuckles.

"Cross Academy had been rebuilt to suit the students better." He said. "A lot of things changed there though most of the people you've known doesn't recognize nor remember you anymore."

She frowns.

"I was told by the Chairman to ask you if you're interested in his kind request."

"What is it?"

"There would be a ball that'll be held for both the Day Class and Night Class in next few days." He said. "The Chairman asks you and your fiancé to be guests."

She looked at him, stunned.

"Would you consider the kind offer?"

He studied her.

"I… I'll consult Kaname about it." She said. "He'll be the one to decide about that."

Kaito nods.

"I hope so." He said. "It would be interesting, you know."

She looks at him.

"You hate me, don't you?" she asks him.

He smiles.

"Ah, well, hate is a strong word, isn't it?" he said. "I can't say that I hate or like you so easily. I'll keep that opinion to myself, though, to be honest, when I learned that you've done _something_ to Zero, my trigger finger just went twitchy."

She looks back at the crowd.

"Zero is my friend." She said. "That wouldn't change."

"If you say so, my Lady." He said. "Though I can't say the same for him."

She smiled sarcastically to herself.

"I'll take my leave then." He said. "A pleasure to talk to you, my Lady."

"I'd say that's very one sided." She mumbled.

He bows politely and turned around, but he stopped for a brief moment.

"You know, I just noticed." He said. "You really like that bracelet, huh?"

She looks down and realized that during the time that they were talking, her hands have been unconsciously fondling it.

She didn't know what to say about that.

"Perhaps that meant something you couldn't even say?" he said before walking away.

She was silent for a moment until Seirene arrived.

"Shall we go now, Lady Yuuki?"

She looks up at her and smiled.

"Yes."

The orchestra sounded softly and the guests danced in rhythm with it although Yuuki seemed deaf at the moment. She was following Seirene along with some of Kaname's men that surrounded her with her eyes unfocused as though she was walking alone, the people and the place none of her concern. She looks down at her bracelet again as the soft music continued to play.

When Zero and her had been trapped in that elevator, she knew that it would be the best opportunity for her to catch up and mend some misunderstanding that had stood between them. She thought that it would be a good opportunity to catch up with each other. That, like what she wanted, she could lessen his hatred at her. Though she knew that it was already close to impossible, she still decided to gamble, because she wanted him to understand her situation. That she left him not because she wanted to, but because she had to.

It never did occur to her that her actions would backfire at her.

That kiss, that one, forbidden kiss, shattered everything that she stood for. She knew that she was powerless to say no when he had placed his lips on hers. She knew that despite her strong resolve, her love for Kaname and her desire to let go of him, her heart and soul just couldn't bare not to love him back.

And though even if it ended with her hurting in the end, she knew, she knew very well, that something had awoken in her, something that should have been left dead, something that should have been left buried along with her memories of her past, human life.

And she fears, though she wouldn't accept it, that Kaito had said the truth.

'_What am I going to do?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

It's been quite a few months since I've last updated and I'm very sorry about it. School's been putting me under a practical hell so I could hardly write a thing. Still, using all my will to fight laziness, I was able to finish this work. I'll do my best to make this fanfiction interesting and closer to the canon one of Matsuri Hino which, sad to say, has been uninteresting. But I believe it would turn out well in the end… I wish.

**Next Chapter:**

"Does it anger you, seeing that the person you loved betrayed you?"

"What's in it for you? It's not like it would matter…"

…

"See this? That means I'm a dorm leader now just like you."

"So what? My breasts are still bigger than yours."

"This has nothing to do with your breasts!"

…

I hope everyone's looking forward the next update...


	24. A Chapter Forgotten

Disclaimer: You know... it's not mine... Matsuri Hino's...

* * *

A Chapter Forgotten

* * *

'_You'll never be able to live like a normal human, Gabriel. Accept what you really are. You are not one of them… and you will never be.'_

Gabriel opens his eyes as he looked downupon the aging and abandoned edifice in front of him as he stayed hidden on a branch, the cold darkness of the night adding to his invisibility as he crouched lower with the leaves obscuring him from view. His nose twitched in disgust as he smelled the distinct scent of blood from inside that emitted through the window of the sixth floor. The night is unbearably cold, making him wish that he'd brought some canteen of coffee with him.

"Base, this is Two-Zero." He whispered to the communicator on his ear. "I'm at the target point."

"_Good work, Two-Zero."_ A female voice answered. _"Give us your sit-rep."_

He sighs and shook his head as he heard some distinct shouts from the inside of the supposedly abandoned building.

"Not good." He said, frowning slightly. "I've terminated possible threats outside the target area but, well, there's still more left to see. You sure the precious cargo's still alive?"

"_I'm positive Two-Zero; the Intel's solid."_ She said. _"They won't kill him unless they receive the ransom money. Now, we can't let that happen, and that's where you enter. Secure the subject and kill all possible threats; those are your missions."_

"How about back ups?"

"_Did you ever need them?"_

He scoffs.

"No, seriously."

At any rate, he wouldn't have problem doing this mission alone. But he needed to finish some more important errands and he'd need a few hands if he's to do this quick.

"_Well, the Hunter's Association sent an agent of their own to catch a specific member of that kidnapping group. Aside from that, I think the base of operation is confident enough to send you alone."_

"The Hunter's Association?" he frowns. "They don't have jurisdiction here."

"_There's a vampire in their midst."_ She said. _"That could give them the rights to butt in… I think."_

"Well, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to wait for him to arrive." He said. "The party's about to start."

"_At least, don't hog it all to yourself and leave their target for them."_

He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You know, you make me sound like a mindless killer."

There was a faint chuckle on the other side.

"_Let me remind you that that is why you're there."_ She said. _"You're the best that we have, so you might as well act like one."_

"Yeah, yeah…" he stood up. "God, I'll ask for a raise after this…"

"_How about the kidnappers…?"_

He closed his eyes and took a feel at his surrounding.

"There's nine of them… and one was a vampire." He said, confirming the Association's claim as he raised his brows after noticing something very annoying. "You didn't tell me that they're carrying strong weaponry… and with armor-piercing rounds." He just realized that they were carrying high powered artillery, namely M4A1 Carbines and M249 SAWs.

"_I didn't know you were the one to whine about something as trivial as that."_

"You were expecting me to be happy with them having a better chance to put holes on me?"

"_No, I was expecting that you'd appreciate a little challenge."_

"Little?" he smiled sarcastically. "You're the one to talk…"

Yes, of course he appreciates a little bit of bit of challenge now and then but, it just so happens that the challenge came in such an inconvenient time. He had to wonder sometimes why a lot of things had to sway off the way he wanted them to be.

"I don't like this. There's too few of them than I was expecting."

"_We don't have any info on that so you might as well rely on your skills and be prepared. We don't know what they could be hiding there."_

"Testing my luck again, I see."

He couldn't help but sardonically smile.

"_And please, Gabriel."_ She said_. "Don't overdo it this time."_

He stopped himself from letting out a humorless chuckle.

"You sound pretty concerned." He said, sounding unconvinced. "Is that off the record?"

"_I called you by your name didn't I?"_

He draws a cross-marked balaclava from his back pocket and wore it. It wouldn't be helpful for them to know who is especially since he'd just transferred school—even if they're going to die anyway.

"I'll call after I secure the subject." He said, fixing it firmly so that only his blue eyes were visible.

"_Solid copy, Two-Zero and… I don't know if you'd need this but, good luck."_

He turns his communicator off.

"It cuts both ways."

The mission was to find and rescue a kidnapped businessman by the name Mogden Mahatti. His kidnappers demanded to his family that they give twenty million for his life before the allotted time. If not, a part of Mogden will be sent to his family every hour passed the said time; a toe after an hour, a leg after two hours, a hand after three hours… and so on. His family, driven by sheer panic and fear, mindlessly and hurriedly followed the orders, sending half of the ransom they were asking. It was a good thing that the government that was after the said kidnapping group decided to interfere and do things properly.

His cold, blue eyes glowed in the darkness.

Sending him, a UN black ops, was a statement itself of how much the government wants them gone. This might seem too much but they just wanted the job to be over in a sooner-than-later fashion. He had been tracking them for the past two hours that led him through the outskirts of a city—which wasn't surprising for someone like him who had done this so many times that he was already thinking that it's a standard routine. What he just doesn't like is that the base of operation called him right in the middle of his homework.

Yes, Gabriel Beckett, the feared agent in the criminal underworld, has a homework. It's like saying that Chuck Norris is watching Sesame Street.

He could already imagine the wrath that Claire Kiryuu and Juri Kuran would unleash upon him if they learned that their report sheet about human society—which they thrust on him with sadistic glee—wasn't finished.

He sighs.

'_I guess I wouldn't be sleeping comfortably after this…'_

He unsheathed his blade and impaled it on the large branch of the tree where he's currently hiding. He pulled a silver, cross pendant with a glowing red stone embedded on it and kissed it as he gently kneeled. He closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts as he prayed.

'_My Lord, I am here, bowing myself humbly before you—'_

"Alright Mr. Mahatti, time's up—"

'_I am about to commit a sin… another sin—'_

"Looks like your family doesn't even care about you—"

'_I know that you understand why I am doing this—'_

"Now… which part of you do we send them—"

'_My Lord, I know that in your eyes, I am tainted in blood… but I am doing this for the good of the people who can't defend themselves—'_

"Please, wait! They must have just been late for a bit—"

'_That good man in there is in danger of being killed and I'll be the only one who could save him_—_'_

"Well that's too bad Mr. Mahatti, the deal was the deal. If they don't send their money to save your ass before the time we've given them is done, then we send a piece of you, literally—"

'_He's got a loving family waiting for him and to save him, I'll need to draw blood and take lives—'_

"So tell us, which one do we cut off—"

'_So please, forgive me and guide me for what I'm about to do and what I'm about to be—'_

"No! No! Stop! Please stop—"

'_Once again, my duty calls…'_

He stood up, brushed the dirt off his left knee as he returned the cross pendant back to his shirt. He fixed the leather gloves on his hands and tightened his tactical vest over his black, task force uniform. He looks through the grimy glass window with glowing blue eyes where the kidnappers are about to cut Mahatti's fingers and started to quickly formulate a plan.

'_A total of nine hostiles currently inside the building carrying high-powered firearms, three of which are inside that room guarding the victim, six of which may come rushing inside the room if trouble arises and one, defenseless victim to keep from trouble. Best means of approach…'_

He grabs his sword and swung it swiftly at his side, cutting the wind.

'_Eliminate them one by one…'_

He jumps off from his position and seamlessly dived through the glass window as he sliced one of the kidnapper's throat, his blood spraying all over them. One of them, the one who was about to cut Mahatti's fingers, was caught in total surprise at the sudden appearance of the masked trespasser as he dropped the machete and grabbed the Carbine holstered on his shoulder and was about to fire bursts of rounds at him. Gabriel immediately caught his dying comrade and used his body as a shield. The other guy, realizing that Gabriel might have come to rescue Mahatti, draws his handgun and aimed for Mahatti's head, deciding at the very moment that he won't be taking him away alive.

Gabriel notices this and, despite the bullets peppering through the lifeless body he was using as a shield, took a gamble and throws the body to the kidnapper that was spraying bullets at him. Both of them hit the wall and Gabriel uses the opportunity to rescue Mahatti who was currently blindfolded. He rushes forward with the blade in hand but the kidnapper caught sight of him and fired at his direction, only for him to miss as Gabriel dodged it with inhuman agility. He closes the gap between them and he cuts off his hand as he screamed in pain with his handgun flying up. Gabriel knees him on the face followed by a head butt and cuts him on the chest as he was thrown on the wall, dead.

The other one recovers and was about to fire at him once more but Gabriel beats him at speed as he caught the handgun in the air and fired a round on his head and he fall back as though in slow motion… dead.

Realizing that their companions are coming after hearing those series of gunshots, Gabriel salvages two large, broken down cabinets and threw them in front of the door, blocking it. He went to Mahatti who was still bounded by ropes and blindfolded and started to untie him hastily. He then heard loud voices and banging on the door, signaling that they've finally arrived, which means that they're in big trouble.

"Alright Mister Mogden, your family's waiting for you." He said to a very grateful Mahatti who was still in his business suit—minus the coat. "Base, I've got the package, send in the bird to pick us up."

"_As expected, Two-Zero."_ She said through the communicator. _"Smooth as always."_

He scoffs.

"Just tell them to hurry up." He said, looking at the blockaded door. "There's going to be a lot of ruckus around here and I still have a very crucial homework to finish after this."

"_Homework?"_ she said, hardly able to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Just do your work, will ya?"

There was a short pause on her line.

"_Be advised Two-Zero, the black hawk is experiencing rough turbulence as we talk. E.T.A is changed to fifteen minutes. Until the rescue arrives, keep them off the subject."_

"What? Play poker with them?"

"_That's for you to figure out. You're attending school right?" _

"Yeah, whatever." he said, turning the communicator off and silently cursing the base for making him go undercover as a student as he faced Mahatti who was nervously looking at the door. "So tell me, Mister Mogden, what do you think of them?"

He blinked twice at his savior's nonchalance but he decided to give him an honest answer.

"They're modern, smart, calculative… and brutal." He said as he carelessly threw the ropes away. "They almost made a jigsaw puzzle out of me."

Gabriel nods thoughtfully as he sheathes his blade on his back and picked up a stone and threw it to the glass window, shattering it. He then pulls out the rope secured on his hips and made an alternate means of escape as he gives the handgun to Mahatti.

"Well, for someone like you, it's nowhere being a good thing to hear." He said ushering him to escape through the window via the rope. "But for me," he faced the suddenly silent door that smelled of explosive. "Well, that's just my preference."

"What do I do with this?" he asked him.

"For starters, you aim and pull the trigger." He said. "Now listen, I want you to get out through that window, go down using this rope and, if anyone that doesn't look like me comes looking for you, don't hesitate to shoot, you understand?"

Mahatti nodded and then crawls through the window, tightly grabbed the rope and peeks back at him expectedly, but he didn't seem interested in escaping.

"Hide behind the trees Mister Mogden." He said, unsheathing his blade one more time. "Your family expects you in one piece and I'll be chewed alive if ever you end up dead. Don't worry, it'll be over before you even knew it."

"B-but… how about you?"

He shrugs at him.

"My mission ain't nowhere near over."

He looks at him in disbelief that made Gabriel frown.

"I said, GO!"

Mahatti went sliding down carefully and ran to the woods to hide. Gabriel turns to face the door that now, without even seeing the other side, is about to explode.

He sighs.

Like always, it never cease to amaze him how predictable his targets were. But then again, perhaps he was just so used to their reactions to his appearances that he had grown accustomed to it. He has done so many missions like this one that he had already lost count. As a matter of fact, being in this situation seemed already second nature to him.

The door explodes, sending burning debris on his direction but he, without even blinking, just stood there and impatiently waited for them to storm the room with his thoughts lingering somewhere else—particularly, his still unmade homework.

They entered in precise, calculative actions like trained men carrying high-powered firearms. They looked at their dead comrades and then at Gabriel, who was disrespectful enough to yawn as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Too slow." He muttered, but enough for them to hear as his eyes takes them one by one, immediately picking the one on the far left who was also wearing a gray balaclava and was carrying a SAW… as well as that white scarf around his neck.

'_I'll have to keep my hands off that guy before the agent from the Association comes… but that won't be too easy.'_

"What have you done here?" the bearded, tough looking guy in the center asked, and Gabriel assumed that he was the one acting as the leader.

"Nothing personal." He said. "I'm just doing my job."

Their eyes narrowed at Gabriel, particularly, the vampire on the left who seemed bewildered at seeing him.

The leader signals them.

"You two," he said to his nearest henchmen. "Find the prisoner. We'll follow after we take care of this guy."

"No one leaves." Gabriel said, his voice cold and steely.

"Ignore him!" said their leader, ushering them. "Just go!"

Before they even arrived at the broken-down door, Gabriel fires two rounds from the Fenris and they were hit on the forehead, their neck blown back from the force as they fell, cold and dead.

"Like I said, nobody leaves." He said, placing the still smoking Fenris back to its holster on his waist. "Get my drift?"

They looked at him in anguish. He was just alone, but he was making them feel surrounded. Having enough of his cockiness, the leader decided to just finish him off. He's having a very bad vibe about him.

"Snuff this guy." He said, aiming their weapons at Gabriel.

He slashed the first wave of bullets fired at him with unbelievable precision. It was an act that was basically impossible—even for a vampire, Pureblood or not—but Gabriel was just doing it in an almost ridiculously graceful way.

"Is this all you got?" he asked insultingly as he took cover behind a stack of rusted tables as they reloaded. "I thought you'd be able to make me sweat a bit but, I guess I was too early to put up standards."

They fired another wave at him.

'_Damn, these guys are persistent!' _He fired a shot without even looking that hit their leader on the shoulder. _'I hope Mogden hid himself well.'_

He looked down at his side after he heard a couple of rolling objects near his feet, only to find out that they were actually shrapnel grenades.

"Oh, for the love of—I just got this uniform!"

In a flash, he dove off from his hiding place, a move which they were expecting as they fired bursts of bullets after him. Impressively, he had zigzagged off their trajectory as they hit only the spots where his feet have been. Then, before the explosion catches him and without even having second thoughts, he dived off the glass window, the shards, debris and shrapnel following him.

"Fuck! That pest caught me!" said their leader, clutching his bleeding shoulder. "You two! Find where he went!"

Two of his men, the skinny one and the vampire, went to the window to check him out while the other two went to tend to their leader's wound. But, before they even went closer to him, their feet were grabbed down through the concrete floor by Gabriel.

"Going down boys!" he said as he pulled them through the floor.

There was the sound of falling debris, muffled shouting, a series of gunshots, cracking of bones and the splash of blood before it was followed by short moment of silence.

Their leader peeked down at the hole with a rifle in hand while the last two remained on their position, merely observing what was happening. In a flash, Gabriel jumps out of the hole, grabs the leader on the head and breaks his neck in one swift stroke.

Gabriel eyed the last of them, the skinny one with the hood that covered his face and was standing in front of the vampire as though he was protecting him.

"Last one." He muttered, unsheathing his blade as his eyes glowed a brighter blue. "Let's do this quickly."

He dashes towards him and he fired bursts after bursts of bullets in panic while Gabriel deflects them with his sword. He loses his balance from the recoil and he falls down as Gabriel jumped up, his blade aimed at his heart.

But the vampire rushed in between them and blocked his attack using the machete that was previously lying on the ground. His eyes glowed crimson and he pushed Gabriel back. He stood there in front of his lying comrade as though shielding him from Gabriel.

"I told you to run and take the money!" he said, his back on him. "Why wouldn't you listen?"

"B-but I can't leave you! Y-you said you'd helped me with mother… I—what kind of man would I be if I leave you?"

He fired a couple of rounds at Gabriel who easily deflected them with the accurate swings of his blade.

"A man?" he looked back at him angrily. "What does being a man had to do with this? You're barely eighteen years old, for Dracula's sake! And if you haven't realized, your mother needs you now more than ever!"

"But—"

Gabriel fired a round from the Fenris that hit his gun and went flying dangerously close at the young man's face, blowing his hood and revealing him to be a young, freckled teenager with unruly ash brown hair. He looked at Gabriel fearfully, revealing a set of sapphire eyes. He was handsome, but would have looked better if he had a little more set of pounds.

"Hate to break the charming conversation you're both having but," he pointed the Fenris at him. "I need to put the lights off for the young fella."

"Mugi," He took a step back. "I want you stay on the crook and don't ever interfere, I'll handle him. You got me?"

Mugi nods and dragged himself on the corner, the gun still pointing at Gabriel.

"You wanted to protect him?"

"He's got nothing to with this! He's just a kid!"

Yes, of course he's a kid and Gabriel knew that very well. But he wasn't really planning on killing him. His killing streak ended with their leader's neck cracking. And Gabriel knew, just by looking at Mugi's eyes, that he hasn't kill anyone and was probably forced into this situation by some very good reason which, based on what they were just talking, might have something to do with his mother. Either that or another, Gabriel is sure that he's innocent enough to be spared.

But as to the vampire, he is not entirely sure what the Association wants with him, though he's intrigued to find him so caring about the kid, considering the nature and the morale of their chosen job.

Whatever that is, it's not his business.

"Hmm… say, why don't we just fight over him, eh?" he said nonchalantly. "If you win, you can have him and walk away but, if you lose… well, I'll decide that later."

Gabriel was sure that he's grinding his fangs under that balaclava.

"You've got yourself a fuckin deal!" he said, dashing towards him, now with two machetes on hands and the white scarf waving around his neck.

He knew that he's supposed to keep his hands off the vampire, but until the agent from the Association appears, he'd need to keep him busy. Not that he wanted to help—on some degree, he does—he just wanted to fight someone formidable.

Their blades collided, creating a loud scraping noise as the sparks between their weapons showered between them. Though the vampire is grinding his fangs in anger and frustration from the strength and control his enemy was showing, Gabriel was showing the exact opposite; he's grinning.

It's been quite a long time since he had faced a strong enemy.

The vampire swung both his blades at him, intending to decapitate him. Gabriel reacted by ducking and throwing a knee at the vampire's stomach, causing him stagger back with a couple of rough coughs. He dashes forwards, bringing his sword high and swinging it down at him. The vampire blocked with both his machete and then tried to kick him back, but Gabriel had stepped on his foot, preventing him from moving.

Then, to Gabriel's surprise, the vampire's scarf became rigid and struck him. Automatically, Gabriel jumps back, but not before receiving a deep gush on his arm to which he thought he had successfully dodge.

The scarf, as though alive and was circling his neck like a snake, became sharp, no doubt, and he's using it as a weapon against him.

"Well that's quite a trick." Gabriel said, not even paying attention to the wound on his arm that was quickly healing. "I hope you've got more of that up your sleeve."

The vampire eyes his wound with a frown.

'_I was right. He is not human… but, what is he?'_

"You've seen nothing yet." He said, dashing towards him.

What happened next is what Gabriel could describe as utterly ridiculous. The vampire was attacking him with both the machete and the sword-like scarf on his neck with incredible speed and precision that he could hardly retaliate. Seeing this, Gabriel could tell that he's an expert when it comes to close quarter combats and he's currently playing on the vampire's tune. But Gabriel was no ordinary agent and the challenge was driving him on.

He jumps back, hardly able to dodge three simultaneous swipes that would have decapitated him. The vampire charged at him again but this time, he wasn't letting him continue.

Grabbing his sword with two hands, he counters the vampire's attack. The force he had used was enough to shatter both machetes into tiny shards. He then knees the vampire on gut and he went flying towards the wall… although the vampire was quick enough to recover and back flips in midair and landing on his feet with a slight stagger. He looks at Gabriel and was surprised to find him in front of him and was about to hit him with the back of his sword. He removes the scarf off his neck and the cloth immediately hardens like a sword and he used it to block his attack.

"Give up?"

"Over your dead body!" the vampire said, resuming his assault.

Mugi Sanasuki watched in horror as their fight continued. He knew that the vampire was strong in every sense but the masked agent was putting it all to shame. He was giving his all best but the agent was receiving it all with hardly any effort on his part. It's like as though he's been toying with him all along.

'_She's going to die if this continues!'_

He wanted to help. But his body was frozen solid on his spot and he's left with no option but to watch as the vampire was slowly weaken by the agent.

The vampire throws his scarf around Gabriel's sword, it hardens like steel and he pulled it away from him. The sword went flying on the corner and Gabriel was momentarily defenseless. The scarf momentarily returns to its original form before transforming into what seemed to be a scythe. In a flash, he had closed the gap between them and was about to slice him in half when Gabriel blocked it with a large bayonet he had swiftly unsheathed from the strap off his right leg.

Letting it slip from his strength, Gabriel knees him again on the gut. But the strength he had used this time was enough to lift him off the ground. He falls before Gabriel as he clutched his body in pain and coughed—by the sounds of it, though obscured by the gray balaclava the vampire was wearing—blood.

"Don't you have anything new?" he asked, looking down at the vampire near his feet. "I'm losing interest."

Without even thinking about, Mugi ran from his safe position and covered the downed vampire with his body.

"Please, Mister, stop this!" he pleaded, tears streaming down his eyes. "She can't fight anymore! So please, please stop this. Kill me instead…"

Gabriel looks at Mugi, his eyes still glowing blue.

'_It wouldn't much of a problem for me stop this fight kid, but this guy's ridiculously persistent. Unless he kills me, I don't think he'd stop.'_

The vampire pushes him off him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mugi?" he asked, his voice sounding angry as he pushed himself up. "I told you I don't need your help!"

"But—"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, pushing him away back to the corner.

Gabriel merely stared at them quietly as he discreetly distant himself from them.

'_That Hunter's late… although it might be good since one Hunter wouldn't be able to take this guy down. I'll just wear him out till that guy arrives.'_

"We're not done yet!" he said, his eyes growing crimson at Gabriel.

Gabriel shakes his head and sighs.

"You should listen to him." He said, nodding at Mugi's direction. "It's a good advice, mind you."

The vampire's hands started to smoke and Gabriel stared at them curiously. Suddenly, the room's temperature fell.

"You want to see something new?" he said, frosts now forming on his gloved hands. "I'll show you one."

He lashes his arms and large spikes of ice came flying towards Gabriel. He fisted his knuckles tightly and begun fighting back, the ice shattering from every punch he throws and at the same time dodging some of them with some insane maneuvers as though he was doing barbaric ballet.

'_This guy… why won't he go down? It's like as though he's playing on me all along.'_

He threw another huge wave at Gabriel but he had, once again, dodged the attack impressively. In a flicker, Gabriel closes the gap between them but the vampire was quick enough to react. He throws a freezing punch but, to his surprise, Gabriel catches his fist, grabs his throat, lifted him and then slams him on the wall.

"I think our little game ends here." He said, pinning the vampire firmly with just one hand. "We both know you couldn't continue this anymore."

"Pathetic… why wouldn't you kill me?" he said, his crimson eyes glaring at Gabriel as he gave up even struggling. "Do you enjoy seeing your enemy suffer the shame of defeat?"

Gabriel scoffs as he looked down at Mugi.

"Look fella, I never considered you my enemy in the first place." He said, earning him a sarcastic laugh from the vampire. "And besides, it's not my obligation to kill you…"

He sniffs him momentarily before looking at the vampire with a frown—though unseen.

"Wait a minute." He removes the gray balaclava that the vampire was wearing. "Oh, shit…"

Right in front of him, trapped in his hand, there was girl who seemed to be in her early twenties with shoulder length silver hair, pale complexion, crimson eyes and a beautiful, aristocratic face the he very rarely sees.

"What the hell? You're a girl!" he said, disbelief overwhelming him as he puts her down. "No wonder you smelled… feminine. God, I can't believe I did this!"

"Lady Shizuka!" Mugi shouted, scrambling towards her. "Are you alright?"

She looks at him momentarily before glaring back at Gabriel.

"So what if I am?" she said, her voice now clearer that gave Gabriel minor goose bumps. "Are you going to abandon this fight we started just because of that little fact?"

"Look _lady_," he said, looking back at her. "If I knew you were a girl in the first place then I would have told you off! And besides, I have my own strict policies to follow."

"Policies?"

"I don't fight _women_" he points at her with a gloved finger. "And I don't fight _children_." He points at Mugi.

"I'm not a child!—"

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Resuming my mission." He said turning his back as he went to get his sword. "It's a mistake to waste my time here."

"Hey! I told you we're not done yet!" Shizuka shouted at his back.

In a flash, Gabriel was in front of her, both of her hands trapped by him on both sides of her.

"I don't know what you're into, but why are you so adamant in fighting me, huh?" he asked, putting his face closer to hers. "Didn't I make it clear just moments ago that you can't beat me?"

"I—I know…" she whispered, her face slightly reddening. "But you're strong and… I want to fight someone like you… and… and we have a deal!"

He sighs.

"Perhaps when you're ready enough." He said pressing a sensitive vein on her shoulder. "You couldn't even scratch me enough."

Hio Shizuka fell on his shoulder, unconscious.

"She's sleeping so peacefully." He said, cradling her on his arms. "But she sure is tough."

Mugi looked at them. Just moments ago they were fighting like two mortal enemies but now, it seemed as though they instantly warmed up to each other after exchanging (one-sided) blows.

"Hey you… Mugi, right? Would you mind getting my sword? My hands are kinda full."

"O-okay."

He went to retrieve the said weapon.

'_It's… it's so heavy… it's like half of my weight. How the heck is he able to carry this?'_

"Just throw it towards me."

"Are you sure?"

He nods.

He throws it to him and Gabriel kicks it on the handle. The sword twirls in midair before Gabriel positioned himself as it fell inside the scabbard on his back.

It was impressive.

"We better get moving." He said, walking towards the severely damaged door. "A Hunter would be coming for her any moments from now."

Mugi followed him as they went down from floor to floor. He was silent the whole time.

"You must be wondering why I'm helping you, right." Gabriel asked as they continued to walk.

"Yes." He said. "Why are you helping us? Weren't you supposed to kill us like the others?"

He chuckles lightly.

"I'm wondering about that myself too but, I guess have this feeling that both of you just got carried up into this mess. Although if you're after the ransom money, I'm afraid I couldn't allow you to get you hands on it; I'm sure she could find another way." He said. "So tell me, does this whole charming ordeal you've been through have something to do with your mother?"

He ponders about it for a moment before answering.

"My mother has blood cancer and I needed money to treat her." He started. "Lady Shizuka, a wandering Purebl—erm…"

"I know she's a vampire and a Pureblood, you don't have to cover it up, kid."

"Well… Lady Shizuka, a Pureblood vampire that we took in our home, wanted to help. She wanted to give us money herself but she said she had run away from home and couldn't take it. And so we end up here…"

"As terrorists…"

"I guess that's what everyone would say and think."

"It is." He said, his voice mellow. "But why did you choose to be here? I mean, this place wouldn't do you any good."

"Well… it was actually Lady Shizuka's idea." He said, lowering his voice as though afraid that the Pureblood might hear. "Those men you've killed, Lady Shizuka seemed to know them long before."

"That's quite a bunch of friends she has." He said, finding it ironic for her. "Still, how did the both of you even got wind up here? Didn't she realize or known ahead what they were doing?"

He shakes his head in negative.

"Lady Shizuka didn't know that their recent work had been, well, reconstructed." He said, looking down at the trashed and empty rooms they were passing. "She thought they were still mercenaries she knew but, as you have seen, they no longer are. It was already too late to back out."

"Did the kidnapping happen before you joined?"

"Yes." He said. "As a matter of a fact, we just joined this morning."

He frowned as he looked back at him over his shoulder.

"You mean, _this_ morning?"

"Yeah… why?"

"And you were already handling a high powered firearm?" he asked. "Normally you'd both be in the sidelines."

"Uh, well… Lady Shizuka told them to give us weapons to protect ourselves… more like threatened them actually." He said, smiling at the thought. "I think they're scared of her."

'_They have every rights to be…'_

Gabriel heard rumors of course about Hio Shizuka, also known as the Madly-Blooming Princess. A very rebellious Pureblood that never followed the rules of the society where she had grown. It was said that she disappeared somewhere in Europe after joining a small band of elite mercenaries. It never occurred to him that he'd find her here and that he'd be exchanging blows with her. Still, he had to compliment her for her stupidity and guts to turn her back on the people that were controlling her life. Perhaps that's the reason why she's being hunted; the Council was seeking help through the Association to get her back.

"Still, Lady Shizuka said she'd find a way to get us out and save the kidnapped victim… even if she had to kill all her former comrades."

"Guess I made it just easier for her, didn't I?" he said looking down at the unconscious beauty on her arms. "She seemed to be a good person based on how you describe her though."

"She is." He said. "Though she's rude, sadistic and brute, she's really a good person deep inside… still, I find it surreal that she'd go this far in helping and protecting me."

Gabriel fixed his hold on her.

"Kid, if you helped a person who's lost his reason for living and gave him a home that took him in without asking anything in return, that person is bound to pay that debt until the day he realized that it is enough…if ever that happens."

Mugi frowns. He couldn't quite get what he's trying to say.

"It means that when you sow love, you reap love. It's that simple."

Mugi smiles at that.

"Does she have any servants with her? I mean, normally they would have at least one."

"No. She said she doesn't like having servants, she thinks that having those makes people lazy."

"That's an odd thinking… even for a Pureblood."

They have arrived outside and walked towards a parked jeep on the road. Gabriel looked at the path and frowned slightly as he places Shizuka on the backseat.

"Say kid, are there any of those guys still left?" he said, securing a seatbelt around Shizuka. "Because I can sense more of them approaching."

"There are." He said, sitting on the driver's seat. "During the panic you've caused, I was ordered to call for reinforcement with the guys posted on the other safe house not far from here. There's at least a truckload full of them."

"A truckload?" he didn't know what to think. "I had the gut feeling there's still more."

He looked up after hearing a familiar sound of engine in the sky. The Blackhawk has arrived.

"_Two-Zero this is Falcon-Five, sorry for the delay but we've come for the package."_

"Uh, negative Falcon-Five; there's been a sudden change in the plan. I'm facing a number of enemy reinforcements; can you check it out for me? I might need some air support."

"_Copy, Two-Zero we've got a fixed location on you… running thermal scan… please standby…"_

The Blackhawk hovered higher in the air.

"_Positive ID, Two-Zero. We've got visual on an enemy vehicle Northwest approximately four hundred meters from your current position."_

Gabriel waved when the Blackhawk passed overhead, bringing a quick gush of wind along with it.

"_Be advised, Two-Zero. We're about to engage the hostile units ahead, please stay vigilant with the VIP until we're done. Falcon-Five going in hot. Out."_

"Solid copy, Falcon-Five. Go get em'."

There were loud sounds of gunfire and explosions from the distance signaling that the Blackhawk had started its assault on the enemy.

'_That's one less loose end.'_

"Mugi, start the engine and drive away from here." He said, looking behind him from the corner of his eye. "We've got a visitor."

He turned around and saw a young woman with a tied blonde hair and black leader uniform, standard for a Hunter to wear during dangerous assault missions.

'_Claire? She's the one sent here?'_

"What do you think you're doing?" Claire Kiryuu asked, the Bloody Rose firmly gripped on her right hand. "Helping the enemy?"

"What do you think?" he asked, delaying the time for Mugi and Shizuka to escape. "You were late so I had to change some things in the script."

She smiled darkly and Gabriel felt the hairs on his neck stand up. She's one hell of a scary woman that's for sure, just like her best friend, Juri Kuran. It was a good thing that she couldn't recognize him or he'll be sinking a shit deeper than he is right now.

"If you're thinking of helping them escape, it's too late." She said, drawing something from her pocket and it turning out to be the key for the jeep. "Weren't you told to give her to me?"

Mugi looks at Gabriel. He had to admit that he's one hell of an agent to be able to defeat all of those professional terrorists and Shizuka without much of an effort on his part. But what he admires most about him is his ability to look at people for what they really are. He is strong and at the same time, possesses a noble morality within him. Still, he is yet to see what the masked agent is really capable of if ever he's placed in a really challenging situation in which he has to give his everything. Mugi believes that he'll be a monster, both figuratively and literally. Though right now, the one he's about to face is a different story. It's hard to tell when the enemy is a Hunter.

"So you've been here at all at very start, huh?" he said, impressed at her ability to hide herself even from his nose. "Well that figures. You were expecting me take care of everything and then butt in when it's all over. As anticipated of the Hunter Association… playing dirty as always."

'_Still, I have to admit she's quite clever… as expected of a Kiryuu.'_

"Well it's different for me, mister." She said. "It's not how you do the job, it's how you finish the job. I knew I couldn't take her on alone with all that comrades she had so I had to wait for you and dispose them for me. Still, I'm quite surprised that you'd be able to take them all out, even the Pureblood Shizuka Hio." She pulled a seemingly invisible knot with her forefinger and Gabriel saw a glint of sharp nylon strings near his neck and around his body. "You have my respect on your skills but, if you don't want to end up like a sushi, you're going to hand her over to me."

"Kid!" He whispered, but enough for Mugi to hear. "Do you know how to hotwire that junk?"

"Yeah, I'm working on it!" he whispered.

"Well fuckin' hurry up!" he whispered looking at Claire. "This gal's worst than the whole trouble I've just been through."

"And your answer?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "I was expecting a UN black operative to be more cooperative than this."

He sighs. He didn't want to do this but she'd left him no choice.

"I'm afraid I can't give her to you easily because of some personal reasons that I have." He said, slowly unsheathing his blade, the sound cutting through all the noise that surrounds them. "Although some unbreakable rules prevent me from stepping too far from where I stand, I shall fight you and delay you from capturing her, though in exchange, if you are able to pass through me I shall let you off as well as if they are able to drive away, I shall further assist them no more."

'_This woman is going to screw me…'_

Claire smiles in amusement.

"That's quite a mouthful of a deal," she said, putting the Bloody Rose back in the holster on her slender leg. "But I shall take it, as long as you stand true to your words."

"Word of honor, Miss." He said, gesturing his words in a sign language with his free hand.

"Very well."

Giving him no chance to prepare, Claire pulls a seemingly invisible bunch of strings that instantaneously pulled him back into a nearby tree, the nylon wounding the tree while Gabriel used his sword to block them from cutting him into slices.

'_This guy really is good. He's the first person to ever block my attack.'_

Claire couldn't help but wonder how the secret task force under the UN ever found such agent of great skills that could seemingly face any kind of challenge thrown at him. She could tell that the masked agent was just playing along and that if ever he goes all out with her, she'd be dead in a second top.

Using the pressure being applied to the strings, Gabriel sliced himself free, but not after receiving a few minor wounds in the process. She attacks again, the sharp strings surrounding him like deadly web. He jumps away, the strings slicing the ground and the trees where he previously was.

'_Her fighting technique is very rare. I've only faced this kind of attacks thrice in my life, and they were all awfully difficult to match up.'_

"Hey kid, you through with it?" he asked, dodging another attack by twisting his body in mid-air. "I can't dance her tune for too long!"

"I got it… there, that should do it." He said, grabbing the steering wheel after the jeep started.

"Well, go now!" he sliced a net of strings that was heading his way from her. "I'm entrusting her safety to you now!"

He nods at Gabriel before driving away into the forest.

"Hey, WAIT!" Claire was going to chase after them but Gabriel had captured and strangled her from moving. "What the heck? Let go of me you moron!"

'_Good luck, kid. Keep her happy.'_

"Like I said, I'm not letting you go after them." he said, holding her still from behind but she seemed to have gotten quite all of the sudden. "Hey…"

"Where do you think you're putting your hand, Mister?" she asked in a dangerous tone, her face red.

He felt something big, warm and soft under his palm. He had unconsciously grabbed her breast.

"Uh…"

"PERVERT!" she elbowed his rib with all her might and he let go of her.

He could still feel the sting... although not from his rib but from his palm which is still twitching a little bit.

'_What a weird sensation…'_

"Now what I'm going to do?" she said, looking at the now dark forest where the jeep had escaped. "Finding her again would be very difficult… thanks to this asshole."

"Hey look, I'm sorry about this." He said rubbing his hand off the sensation. "But they needed my help."

She found his apology to be weirdly sincere. But then again, she had found him to be weird at the very moment he saw him. Not because he was wearing a freaky mask, but because he strangely reminded her of a certain young man with messy silver hair and mesmerizing blue eyes; the way he walks or the way he talks, it was just uncannily familiar. It also happens to be the same young man that begun to catch her attention despite her best efforts to ignore it.

She was afraid that Gabriel Beckett had captivated her and now she's letting him interfere with her mind even in such crucial situations like now.

"I have no use of your apology." She said, walking up to him and forcefully pressing his chest to make a point. "If you've just stick to the plan none of this could have happened!"

"Wait, I said I'm sorry." He sheathed his blade. "You know you could've killed me too."

"That would've have been wonderful." She said, walking away. "I've no further business with you UN agents anymore."

"Hey… aren't we going to continue our fight?" he said hopefully.

"Find a squirrel to talk to; I'm going to sleep." She turns her communicator on. "Touga, pick me up in the rendezvous point, ASAP. The target escaped."

He couldn't help but smile as she disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

"_Two-Zero, we have just neutralized the enemy reinforcements. We are heading back to your location to pick you up. Standby."_

"Roger that, Falcon-Five." He walked to the back of the building where Mogden was still hiding. "Hey! Mister Mahatti you can come out now!"

He cautiously walked out of the bush with the gun still in hand.

"I-is it over?" he asked, the gun shaking between his hand.

"It's all over." He removed the gun away from his hand as standard procedures say. "You're going to see your family again."

He smiled and sighed and relief.

"Thank God…"

The Blackhawk hovered overheard, a sign that everything's going well, though not entirely.

"Falcon-Five the LZ is clear." He said looking up and grabbing the stout victim close to him.

"_Copy. Please standby, Two-Zero."_

The Blackhawk begun to carefully maneuver and begun its slow descent in front of the target building.

"_Let's go, we don't have much time."_

Gabriel guides Mahatti into the chopper where a couple of men greeted them as they took them in. The Blackhawk began its slow descent as Gabriel surveys the burning wreck not far away, presumably, the enemy reinforcements.

"Had a rough flight, I see." He said nodding at the wreckage.

"Nah, they just made a small dent on my girl but everything else's fine." Said the pilot. "You're the one who seemed to have gotten out of hell."

He chuckles. The description was quite close.

"_Be advised Two-Zero. Chalk one and two are en route of the target point; that place would be swarmed by the government armed forces so stay out of their sights. Base congratulates you for a job well done, please do come home safe."_

Gabriel grabs the necklace on his neck and smiled as he looked at the now sleeping Mahatti, perhaps caused by fatigue from the long captivity as the two UN soldiers continued their physical checkup at him.

By the time they arrived he's sure that Mogden would be put in a debriefing room and be forced to undergo certain procedures regarding extraction of important information regarding the enemy. Although Gabriel would like to think that that wouldn't necessary anymore, considering the fact that they had wipeout a majority of the enemy and left only two expendable members, though only Gabriel, and Claire, knows about it.

Still, given the chance, he wouldn't allow anyone, may it be Council members or Hunters, to lay even a finger on them. Not because he pities the situation they're in, but because they reminded him of the things that he'd been through not a long time ago.

Being a guardian for them wouldn't be much of a chore for him.

"Tell them I want a raise. I find my current income to be unsatisfying compared to the labor that I'm doing. Two-Zero out."

The air was disdainfully cold and Gabriel stared down at the thick, dark forest below them while in the far distance lights from various military vehicles were starting to appear. He sighs as his thoughts begun to linger off.

'_Now… about that homework…'_

_

* * *

_

Juri Kuran didn't know what to think. Here is this young man who only arrived more than a month ago and is now currently a member of the Music Club, the same club that happened to have her as a member. She traces a circle on the table she was currently wiping as she gave Gabriel Beckett a revolting look while he mopped the tiled floor of the Music Club room, the sleeves of his shirt rolled passed his elbows as he nods his head in rhythm with the music that was currently playing on the headphone on his ears.

Juri didn't know how or why, but it seems that his gestures tend to annoy her—pretty much.

Gabriel notices her looking and he smiles… yes, that smile that she finds so sinfully cute…

"Hmp!" she turns around and resumes her work.

Gabriel raises a brow at her, confused but then carries on his work as he brushes back his messy silver hair with his free hand.

Juri frowns deeply as she wipes the table with a more than necessary force as she laments on her current situation. It just seemed that luck suddenly ran out because she, of all people, had to be in duty cleaning with _him_, the new "hot" student that every female student were talking and gawking about, though she and Claire begs to disagree. They both have a bad vibe with this silver haired young man though it seems that they were the only ones who have it. Which is not a surprise considering what they are; Juri Kuran is a Pureblood vampire and Claire Kiryuu is a licensed Vampire Hunter.

Though they don't know what he is, one thing was for sure; he's not human.

Despite that, Juri had to admit though that her best friend was rather better than her in hiding her dislike with Gabriel, unlike her who was…well, more _glitzy_ when it comes to it. She stares at him again and wondered what it were that's attractive with him.

He has a messy, mop of silver hair that is able to reach the bridge of his aristocratic nose, a couple of metal piercing on his right ear, height that enables him to tower over others, athletic build, piercing blue eyes, breathtaking smile and the way he carried himself… there was something militaristic and sophisticatedly wild about it…

She frowns to herself... she had to admit, he's very attractive and would give her elder brothers a run for their money.

"What?" he catches her the second time.

"NOTHING!" she shouted, her voice echoing around the room as she went to the grand piano and pretended to wipe it off of dust.

"Nothing?" he said, gently walking towards her with the mop in hand. "You were just glaring at me for no apparent reason!"

"Well, it's none of your business, _foreigner_." She said with annoyance.

He looks at her, tilts his head before letting out a smile as he removes the headphones from his ears and rested them around his neck.

"You really don't like me, don't you?"

She rolled her reddish brown eyes at him.

"Do I have any reason to like you?"

"Well." he scratches his chin thoughtfully. "I'm handsome."

She scoffs and let out an insulting laugh.

"And what made you think you are, hmm?" she asked, now abandoning her work as she leveled her gaze with him, her arms crossed over the green apron she was wearing. "I am sure that _cockiness_ doesn't count."

"Actually, I just felt like it." he said, amusement still in his deep, blue eyes. "Besides, you wouldn't be stealing glances at me since last week if I'm not."

Her face flushed in red, her mouth slightly parted in embarrassment.

"I-I wasn't-I wasn't looking!" she swallowed hard. "I was _NOT_ looking!"

His brows rose up.

"Oh, ok. So your eyes just mysteriously moved themselves and stared at me, huh?" he nodded and walked away to recommence his work. "Wish I'd buy that though."

She glared at him, her fists clenched tightly.

"I-di-iottt." She muttered acidly. "How the hell did Mrs. Evans agree in letting you in this club?"

He, of course, heard that.

"You didn't know?" he looks at her. "Your club needs one more member for it to be recognized by the Student Council as an official club here in school. It just so happens that I, luckily, agreed with Mrs. Evan when she'd asked me."

It was true. People hardly notice the music club exists anymore and unfortunately, the only members of the Club were Juri and Claire who were the only people who'd been interested… so far. The Student Council needed at least three members of the club for it to be recognized and, well, the only one that agreed to the offer was Gabriel… much to their chagrin.

Although in truth, something which only Juri is unaware, the choosing of a new member has been quite tight that nobody, except Gabriel had passed even though quite a lot of talented people—mostly boys—participated.

"I bet she did it so the Music Club wouldn't be disbanded… regardless if you knew anything about musical instruments…" she said, sure with herself that he has no knowledge with regards to music.

He smiles mysteriously at her.

"How would you know?" he asked.

She wiped the top of the piano with the rug in hand.

"Because you don't look like the type that's interested with music." She said. "You look more like the one who likes to destroy things, am I right?"

He smiles.

"Maybe."

She maid a hissing sound with her teeth as she ran a hand over her eyes in frustration.

"You know what? Talking to you feels like listening to a riddle." She said, huffing out a discontented sigh. "Do you always have to make people annoyed?"

"Are you?" he asked. "Certainly you're not included in that "people" you're talking about?"

That had a racial touch to it and it annoyed her for no apparent reason that she could explain. Her glare at him intensified.

"Of all people, why do I have to be the one chosen to be in here and work with a silver haired mangy cur like you? I mean, I beg—BEG!—Miss Evans to have Claire here instead but nooooooo… she left me to have a fruitless manual labor here and waste my time with you!"

He nodded in a mock sympathy.

"You should feel privileged that I'm here with you. "

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, I prefer my hands over you."

Her face became beet red.

"Y-you! PERVERT!"

She didn't care if she'd destroy all the instruments in here as she draws a silver rod from the leather strap on her left leg hidden under her skirt, her annoyance is just too much for her to handle. The silver rod elongates and transformed into a scythe; the Artemis.

"You know what? I'm pissed of you! I am PISSED!" she said, lounging towards him with scythe in hand. "You're gonna regret pissing a cute girl like me!"

But to her great surprise, he had totally blocked her attack with the floor mop as he grinned at her.

"Oooh, I love a fast woman!" he said, pushing her back and ducking a retaliating swipe from her scythe. "Too bad you couldn't hit me though."

She jumped up, her scythe held high as she swung it on him but, once again, he had blocked it using the mop's wooden handle as he traps the blade between them. He winked at her as he pushed her to the wall.

"W-what the heck are you?" she asked, forcing herself free from his strength. "What are you?"

"Who knows?" he said, grabbing the Artemis away from her grasp as he throws it away on the corner and it returned to its original form. "I'm not even sure myself."

He grabs both of her wrists as he traps them on top of her head, preventing her from escaping. Her eyes turned red, her fangs lengthening as she tried to force herself free. But his strength was greater than hers—even as a Pureblood.

"Let go of me you bastard!" she snarled. "Keep your dirty hands to yourself!"

He chuckles at her.

"You know babe, you don't really have to be so wind up at me." He said, placing his face closer to hers. "Well, of course I'd totally understand it if that's your way of showing that you like me."

She attempted to bite his nose but he dodged her effortlessly.

"I said, let me go!"

"I'd love to, but you'll trash the whole place if I did." He clicks his tongue. "Now, we couldn't let you do that, couldn't we?"

She purses her lips tightly and stared at him with contempt.

"Just—let—me—go, will ya?" she asked through gritting fangs, her eyes going bright crimson than before, a beautiful contrast to his bright, blue eyes..

"Say please."

"Hell no asshole!" she shouted at him.

He shrugs at her.

"Well if that's the case then it's a no." he said, awarding him a glare from her. "Though if someone catches us in this arrangement I wouldn't be able to answer them properly, right?" he smiles at her. "Your call, Kuran."

Her brows furrowed tightly, her hands balling into fists and her crimson eyes intensifying.

"You! Why the hell are you doing this? What's your problem, huh?"

He sighs.

"Me? What's my problem?" he smirks. "I ain't got any problem. You started this and I've merely played along."

In a way, he was right.

"Fuck you, Beckett."

"Seriously, for a well known Pureblood, you really have a sharp tongue." He said. "Though I won't mind smoothening it for you."

She bit her bottom lip.

"Well?"

"P-p-pl—l…"

He raised his brows. He just wanted to annoy her and let her go but, well, it seems she was actually playing along—to his surprise.

"Ple-plea—HECK!—FUCK YOU! You malignant asshole! I'm never gonna say it!"

He chuckled lightly before letting her go.

"I was just screwing with you." He said, resuming his work.

'_You white haired, cock-sucking shit…'_

Gabriel resumes mopping the floor as though nothing happened while Juri went to pick up the Artemis.

She couldn't help but wonder how he's able to block and disarm her that easily. She knew that when it comes to brute force even her two brothers wouldn't even stand a chance but he… he defeated her with a mop.

She places the Artemis back in the holster strapped around her leg before resuming work as well, though she was still observing him from the corner of her eyes. She saw a guitar in front of her and an idea came to her mind.

…

"Here." Juri said, giving him the guitar emphatically.

Gabriel looks up from the chair he was sitting, confused. They had just finished cleaning the whole room by late afternoon and he was there fixing his shoelace.

"What's with this?" he asked, looking down at the glossy, red guitar on his lap that she forcibly placed.

"Play me a tune and sing for me." She said with wicked smile.

If he's going to be part of the club, then he should prove himself worthy. He should at least know how to play an instrument or two.

"Uh…" his eyes traveled to the piano. "Can I play that instead? I think I know a few notes…"

"No!" she said, her resolve now getting stronger. "Claire plays the piano and you play the guitar!"

"How about you?"

"Me? Well, I play the saxophone."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, well I'm not that really good yet but—HEY! Don't change the topic! Play now! Play! Play! Play!"

His brows furrowed at her and he shrugged as he adjusted the tune.

'_Now it's my turn to laugh down at you Beckett! Let's see how you actually fail.'_

He looks at her and strums the guitar once before smiling. Then, he started playing.

"Is it okay if I call you mine…? Just for a time… And I'll be just fine… If I know that you know that I, wanting, needing your love… ooohh… If I ask of you, will it be alright? If I ask you to hold me tight—"

"STOP! Stop! Okay, fine! So you're good! Will you stop now?"

For about fifty-four seconds she thought her heart had stopped beating. She never did thought that he'd be THAT good when it comes to playing the guitar AND singing.

"Uh… I thought you wanted me to sing?" he asked innocently.

She couldn't accept how adorably cute she's finding him right now.

'_What the hell's happening to me?'_

"I change my mind. My brother's waiting for me." She reasoned, hastily picking up her bag.

Truth was, Haruka nor Rido—her elder brothers—aren't waiting for her. She just wanted to get as far away as possible from him right now before she does something crazy that she'll surely regret later on.

"But I still need your opinion about our group research." He said, putting down the guitar.

"Ask Claire. She knows that better than me." She said with her back on him before closing the door with a loud thud.

Gabriel mutely stared at the door, the guitar still in hand.

'_Was my talent that awful…?'_

…

"Well?" Gabriel asked after giving Claire their assignment when he found her at the library with a book under her nose. "How is it?"

Claire Kiryuu eyed his work critically after he handed it to him.

"Are you sure you're the one who did this?" she asked, suspicious.

"Y-yeah, I did. Why? Did I miss something? Wrong spellings? Or lacking in concept and ideas perhaps?"

"No. I think its fine." She said, giving his work back. "Give it to Miss Evans tomorrow for early submission."

"I'm glad." He said with a smile. "I thought I seriously screwed up."

Claire gave her very best effort not get mesmerized with his smile.

Truth was, his work was much more than fine. She finds it hard how a senior high school student can make a research paper that detailed and complete, making it look like a work of a professional. Then again, Gabriel had shown in such a short period of time how good he is in every aspect despite his carefree yet mysterious image. Everyone he meets, especially girls, couldn't help but be curious about him, including her friend Juri and, as much as she disgusts to admit, herself as well.

There's just something about him that she couldn't fully put her grasp on.

"Why? Were you doing something else last night?" she asked without looking at him, her eyes on the book.

He laughed nervously.

'_Nothing much actually… other than rescuing a hostage businessman from professional terrorists, fighting a Pureblood so adept in hand to hand combat, she'd chop your head off in five seconds flat and, oh, let's not forget, being almost reduced into chunks of meat by, make a guess; you. So, yeah… I did something else.'_

"I'll take care of it tomorrow." He places his work neatly back in his bag and stared out of the window, dark clouds forming in the sky. "Looks like its going to rain…"

Claire rested her head on her palm and let out a small yawn before turning a page while Gabriel took a sketchpad and decided to make a quick sketching of her.

'_Looks like she really is tired from last night… makes me wonder what time she slept.'_

"Did you happen to see Juri?" she asked. "I was wondering where she went."

"She told me that her brother was waiting for her." He said, continuing with his work. "Whatever that is…"

"Her brother, huh?" she stares at him. "Did she say who?"

"No." he started to sketch her eyes. "She didn't say who."

She pursed her lips and nodded.

"She told me yesterday that both her brothers went with her grandfather to overseas regarding something about their business." She said, eyeing him. "Strange isn't it?"

He looks up at her with a frown before resuming his sketching.

"I guess she made up an excuse so she could… I don't know." He began to sketch her lips. "Still, whatever she wanted to do, that is no longer my business."

"Yeah… none of your business…"

"Why'd you ask anyway?" he asked offhandedly, his interest still on his work.

"Well… I saw her exit the music club room with her face red." She said in a sinister tone. "It makes me wonder what could've possibly have happened, putting in the fact that there's only two of you in there."

"You wanna know?" he asked with a smile.

"By the look on your face I don't think I'd want to." She said, frowning in annoyance and looking away.

She doesn't know why she's even staying here with him. At this time, Touga, along with some of her numerous suitors, would be waiting outside the school gates to take her home. Although she's kind enough to say no and that she prefers to walk home alone, it still doesn't discourage them to continue courting her. Still, _if _she was given the chance to tell them who has the highest chance, it would be Touga Yagari. Not because he's a fellow Hunter just like her, but because he is the most sincere, kindest and, not to mention, the most good-looking of them all. Still, bottom line is, she's not interested in having anyone of them as her boyfriend. Perhaps she's just too picky just like her friend Juri who, though a bit rough when it comes to attitude, still gathers quite a lot of attention as much as her… or maybe the real problem simply lies with her.

For a lot of reasons, Claire couldn't help but feel comfortable being with the mysterious young man in front of her. Unlike some other guys, he seems to be the only one who's capable of defeating her in almost everything at school. May it be sports or studies, his works speak volumes. But most of all, he makes her feel truly herself.

Not the Claire Kiryuu that is the heiress to a well-known clan of Hunters and respected for her skills and potentials in the battlefield, or the Claire Kiryuu that her schoolmates idolizes for her intelligence, beauty and grace.

But be just the simple Claire Kiryuu; able to smile, laugh, cry, be angry, be scared and be normal, just like any other girl of her age.

Perhaps that's why she was still here; she enjoyed his company.

"You sure you don't want to know?" he said, putting her out of her train of thoughts.

"Hmm… let me guess, she almost killed you?" she said.

"Well that's quite good for a guess." He stroked the lines of her face.

She raised a brow.

"Anyone could practically hear the noise the two of you were making."

"Ah, well, guess I was carried away a little bit. She's just too much fun to piss off." He places some thin finishing touches.

'_That's strange… stretching Juri's temper short would have meant big trouble for him but… he seems to be unscratched at all."_

"You really like rubbing her the wrong way, don't you?"

He shrugged; his concentration still on his work.

"Is it wrong?"

"It is wrong."

She frowned when she noticed that his attention was not on her.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

She grabbed his sketchpad, glared at him before looking at his work.

She felt her throat constrict.

He had sketched her face so accurately that she felt like she was staring at a black and white photo of her. She looked at him, her mouth slightly opened and then to him. She's good at painting, but he's a different story.

And she's impressed.

"What the heck were you doing?" she asked, her face slightly red.

"Uh, sketching?"

She hit his head with the back of her knuckle.

"Don't go doing something else when someone's talking to you… and, of all things, you were drawing my face! At least ask permission you jerk!"

"Well… sorry." He rubbed the back of his head meekly. "I just thought that your face looked interesting under the soft lighting."

She glared at him, the red on her face increasing.

"What do you think of me? Your means inspiration?"

"Uh, n-no. I didn't mean it like that—"

"Well, I'm taking it." she said, ripping the page off and stuffing it neatly in her pocket and grabbing her book and bag and standing up.

Gabriel looked up at her, confused.

"What? You got a problem?"

"N-no."

"Well good!" she said, walking away and hiding a smile on her lips.

"Where are you going? It's going to rain you know."

"It's a secret."

Gabriel silently stared at her swaying hips as she walked away. He shut his eyes and counted to ten and when he opened them, she had already disappeared. He closes his sketchpad and placed it gently on the table. He rested the side of his face on his hand, his blue eyes lingering on the outside window where a light drizzle of rain began to fall.

He sighed.

'_Why am I always surrounded by these dangerous kinds of women?'_

_

* * *

_

"Ah, so you've joined the Music Club, huh?" Yagari kicked a small stone on his path while the very light drizzle of the rain continued to pour down upon them. "I've always wanted to join there too but the Shooting Club has gotten its hold firm on me. Besides, I don't think I have talents in regards with music other than mindlessly hitting drums when I was a toddler."

Gabriel smiled hesitantly at him. He knew that he's not entirely happy with the fact that he's gotten a lot closer to the woman of her dreams. Come to think of it, a lot of boys have been throwing him dagger looks ever since the news spread out that the first and only male member of the most highly revered yet severely small club in the entire campus is no other than Gabriel Beckett. As for the girls, well, Gabriel didn't like to think about it.

"Well, Miss Evans just happens to pass by when I was tinkering with that dusty piano in the old storage room." He said, remembering the encounter with a crooked grin. "I don't know why, but Miss Evans seemed to have liked it."

"Well, perhaps whatever music you've been creating seemed to have caught her interest." They took a left turn and out further of the school grounds and into the parking lot. "I've heard that a lot of students—men mostly—failed to impress her despite the fact that a lot of those people can show something off. So I guess you really were good to impress her."

"You really think so?" his motorcycle came into view as well as Yagari's car.

"It's my hypothesis of course, Gabriel." He said, removing the security off his black Camaro. "Unless of course if I hear you play the piano myself, then I could say my honest opinion about it."

"I'm not playing the piano."

"What? But you said—"

"Juri Kuran said I'll do the guitar."

Touga's brows rose as a wide grin spread out on his face.

"She did?"

"I'm afraid she did." He said grimly.

"Don't tell me she forced you into it?" he asked, the side of his mouth twitching.

"Uh… well…"

"Hah! Figures…"

'_You have no idea what she's capable of when she's angry, Touga…'_

"I guess it was just too hard to say no." he said, opening his bag to get his jacket, gloves and helmet and sitting down on his motorcycle. "She's acting as the boss of the club."

He sighs.

"You know Gabriel, that's the problem with you; you don't know how to say no. People will take advantage of you because of that."

Touga Yagari found it easy to form a bond of friendship with Gabriel. Among other boys, he's easiest guy to approach. He's proficient in sports and studies and they share a common interest with machines. Other than his mysterious image, he seems to have a good sense of humor in him. Not to mention, he's quite the kind type.

Still, he couldn't help but feel unnerved whenever he and Claire were together. He could see something about her eyes that she only shows when she's with him. He could also count the times when he'd caught her staring at Gabriel with a bit of affection mixed with it.

He loves Claire and he doesn't want to hand her to anyone else. But still, he couldn't put himself to hate Gabriel; he doesn't deserve it. Besides, he likes a little bit of challenge now and then.

"Well… it's nice to say yes to the challenges of life."

Touga couldn't help but smile at his friend's seemingly naïve words.

"By the way, have you seen Claire? I just noticed that she didn't use the main gate like she always do."

"Claire? I saw her jump over the fence before we met." He said nonchalantly.

"She—WHAT? She jumped over the fence?"

"Y-yeah… why?" he said, finding his reaction strange.

Sure, a normal human couldn't possibly jump over a twelve-foot fence but Claire was, well, she's a very different story.

"She's got an acquaintance party that she's supposed to be joining in the Hunters—"

He stopped and looked at Gabriel with a twitch of his eye; Gabriel stared back, seemingly oblivious.

"Well, anyway, I better get going. I still have to go find her." He started the engine speed off swiftly. "Her father's gonna kill me if ever he finds out…"

Gabriel silently stared at the smoke that his friend's car left and sighed. The rain began to pour heavier, the droplets bouncing off his helmet as he puts it on. He rubs both his hands on his pants before putting on his gray jacket and gloved his hands.

'_Acquaintance party, huh? Guess she really hates that gathering for her to jump away like that.' _He revved the engine to life. _'I bet everyone's gone crazy looking for her.'_

The rain fell heavier and Gabriel drove off.

**...**

**'**_This is why I hate the rain.'_

Juri Kuran stood under the shade of a tree beside the road, alone and drenched in the middle of the rain.

She has been walking along the road by herself when she had run away from school because of the encounter that happened between her and Gabriel. There was nothing really serious about it—not including of course the time she had attacked him with Artemis—but she couldn't ignore the fact that her secret but slowly growing emotion for him was starting to stir conflicts within her.

She had never considered liking him from the very they met. For her, he was just another monster who was seeking a place in this world of human. She thought that she had everything figured about him but, it never was the case.

He never failed to prove her wrong in every occasion that arises.

Just like moments ago; when she thought that she could defeat him in a fight, he showed her without much of an effort how capable he is in taking her down—and with a mop nonetheless—and when she'd thought that he'd fail her challenge, he turned the table and—she didn't want her thoughts to linger on that for now.

What she wanted was to go home in her current home; a medium size mansion not far from the main highway of the village she currently resides. At home, she is accompanied by a handful of servants under her family's employment as well being occasionally visited by her brothers who were staying at her real home; a huge mansion at the feet of a mountain where her past ancestors had lived.

She made an excuse that she'd take a taxi home with her servants although in truth, she wanted to take scenic route with her feet. Something which her brothers—and everyone in her home—strongly disagrees being that she's a young Pureblood and, most importantly, a girl.

Still, none of those really matters in the current predicament she's facing right now.

She had been fine moments ago as she silently took her leisurely stroll on the usually empty road with an umbrella in hand as the rain continued to pour down on her when things suddenly changed—much to her annoyance.

First, a strong wind blew her umbrella off and away to wherever the hell it is now. Next, the rain begun to pour like there's no tomorrow, leaving her to take shelter under the nearest tree to her. And finally, it was starting to get dark and she's left there stranded, alone, drenched from head to toe and with no one to get until the rain stops or if it gets even darker.

Being a Pureblood right now doesn't really matter.

She clutched her bag closer to her chest as another cold gush of wind passed by.

'_I guess I'm really unfortunate today… I shouldn't have believed my horoscope when it read that I'll have a cheerful day…'_ she kicked a pebble near her feet. _'Stupid newspapers…'_

She looked up through the dark gaps between the branches of the tree that currently shelters her and felt terribly alone for the first time in her life. Though she's always kept in their home, she was never left alone. There were always people that tended to her needs without fail. May it be her brothers, her grandfather or their helpers, they were always there to keep her company.

But right now, she only has this tree to keep her company.

She stared hopefully at the road for any vehicle to pass by but it there wasn't even one, just the plain road and falling water in front of her. She sighs and stared down at her feet, hoping with all her might for the rain to stop and one of her helpers to come looking for her.

Suddenly, she heard a faint sound of engine and she looked up to see who it was. There was a big, red motorcycle and it stopped in front of her. The driver was wearing a gray jacket marked with a silver, double cross on his back and a black helmet that obscured his face but Juri was sure who it was. Still, the thing was, she's confused as to what he's doing here.

She was surprised when Gabriel removed his jacket and helmet and placed them on her. Then, he grabbed her freezing hand and pulled her to his not-so-sophisticated means of transportation.

"W-wait! Where are we going?" she asked, surprised at his boldness and at the same time, secretly appreciative to the warmth that his jacket and his hand were giving her.

"Is it obvious?" he revs his ride to life. "I'm taking you home."

"B-but—"

"Don't tell me you like that cozy spot of yours back there." He gestured her ride on. "Because if you do, I'll still drag you home."

"N-no, its not like that…" she didn't have any choice right now so she took his offer.

The ride with him was, unlike her previous assumptions, quite pleasant to her taste. He drives gently, making sure not to pull the brakes too hard so that their bodies wouldn't collide that greatly and, despite the blinding downpour, he still seems to be familiar with the landscape.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned at the current state he's in where he's left without anything to cover him from the rain other than his school uniform since he gave his jacket and helmet to her. "You're drenched…"

"It's alright." He said. "What's important is that I take you home safe."

She looked up at him. With his wet, silver hair being messed up by the wind all over, he looked wilder, haggard and—God forbids if ever anyone finds out—sexier. With their body this close and his pleasant warmth all over her, she couldn't help but be redder than she previously was right now.

It's no wonder why so many girls would die just to have him.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Y-yeah… I'm cool." She was thankful that his helmet was covering her face well. "Thanks by the way…"

"Hmm? What for?"

"Well… you came to help me." She was finding it weird that she's having this kind of normal conversation with him when normally they'd be fighting each other. "Even though I wasn't really that good with you…"

"It's not a big deal, really." He said. "You might find this weird of me but, it was fun having brawls with you."

She giggled, something she thought she'd never ever do when she's with him.

"That's weird indeed." She'd never admit to him that found it strangely fun too.

"Thought so…"

The night was starting to fall, giving the surrounding a dark touch to it.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"I just happened to pass by." He simply said. "Though I suspect you wouldn't buy it… right?"

"You got it right."

He chuckles at her.

"Claire tipped me off earlier." He said. "She told me that you might go strolling home alone and realized that it might rain in the time you do. I decided to pass here on my way home and well, I saw you. She was right."

She smiled appreciatively at her friend's thoughtfulness.

"She's a good friend. To you, I mean."

"What are talking about? She's been good to everyone, friends or not… even at you."

"Uh, well, I guess she is."

She frowned at him.

"If you haven't realized, though you might be thick enough not to, she spends more time with you than any boys at school." She said. "I supposed you'd know what that means."

He didn't say anything about that but, though she couldn't really tell why, she'd been feeling annoyed whenever the two were together. May it be because she was spending time with him and not her or he was spending with her friend and not her, Juri wasn't entirely sure. Although she was hoping with all her might that it won't be the latter.

"She's really beautiful isn't she? All the boys at school admire her."

"She is."

Could she really be feeling jealousy with the closeness that Gabriel and her friend are having?

'_No… that's impossible.'_

"Why are you walking by yourself anyway?" he asked.

"I got bored." She said simply. "Walking interested me."

"Uhuh… I guess being someone like you, dangers in this world won't be much of a problem."

She was silent for a moment.

"You know what I really am."

He smiled.

"I can keep a secret." He said.

"And Claire? Do you know about her too?"

"Let's just say that I know every little secret our school has." He said. "Let's keep it that way."

She frowned and pouted at his back as she continued to hold on him, her hands firmly wrapped around his waist, giving her a delightful feel of the bulging abs underneath the thin, wet fabric of his shirt. His personality can be hard to follow sometimes. Another trait of his that frustrates yet interests her.

"I know this may be rude to ask but, I was just wondering... how old are you really?"

She looked up at him, wondering why he's interested in her age.

"Twenty-eight." She said. "Twenty-five of which were spent entirely back home with my family… imprisoned."

He looked at her solemnly from the corner of her eyes as a small silence passed between them.

"Some people said that you were over three thousand years old. Some rumors even say it was more than that."

"That's not true. My grandfather was the one with such age."

"I figured too that that is not you real age. Well, it's obvious actually."

"Because I looked too young and cute?"

"Because you're quite immature."

She punched him lightly at the ribs as he laughed at her embarrassment.

"I'm not immature! I'm… well, I'm still in the process of settling up!"

"That so, huh? That's a charming description."

She pouted annoyingly at his smile.

"Don't smile at me like that! If you haven't realized, I'm older than you!"

He nods at her.

"Maybe."

'_That mysteriousness with him again…'_

For a moment, they were silence again.

"Say, Beckett… what are you really?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I can tell… I could smell your… blood and… and I can tell you're not human, nor are you a vampire." She hesitated for a moment. "W-what are you really?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Does it bother you? That I'm neither both?"

She gave it a thought.

"No… but I'm just curious."

She saw a mysterious smile appear on his lips.

"I'll tell you some other time." He stopped his motorcycle in front of the large gate of her current home. "We're here."

She gingerly removed her arms around his waist and immediately lost that pleasant feeling of his body's warmth, especially in the middle of the rain between them. She's ashamed to admit that she wanted to feel it again as she jumped off away from him.

"Thanks for taking me home." She said, handing him his helmet.

He took it from her as he brushed his hair off its wetness.

"No problem." He said, preparing to leave. "Well, I'm going."

He revved the engine back to life.

"Ah! Your jacket—"

"No, it's fine." He stopped her. "It looked like you'd need it more than I do."

She zipped it back.

"T-thanks… I'd make sure to give it back to you tomorrow morning."

"Sure…" he looks at her. "You really looked good with it on you… would you wear it tomorrow at school if ever it rains again?"

She bit her bottom lip, suddenly embarrassed at his compliment.

"Well…"

'_Everyone at school would think of something about us if they saw me wearing this… but I can't just say no, he did a favor for me…'_

Gabriel noticed this.

"It's just a joke." He said. "You could go to school without it on you if you like."

"Really?"

She smiled at him, appreciating his sense of understanding though she's still debating it in her mind. She looked up at him again, alarmed that he suddenly went silent.

'_W-what now? D-did I upset him? Did I do something stupid again?'_

She suddenly felt panic. Juri had seen him so strong in her eyes and, though strange as it may seem, she never did imagine that he could possibly get angry or upset with her despite the fact that he's the only person she'd ever insult and harassed that much but still take it with a smile.

What would he be like if he gets angry with her?

But in this case, he was not.

"You know, I just realized… this is the first time that you ever smiled at me…"

She turns bright red, realizing that what he just said is indeed true.

"Er…" she fidgets, finding her current situation to be very alien for her.

"See you tomorrow, Juri." He said, putting his helmet back.

"Y-yeah… bye." She saw him close his visor and drove away.

It was already a full ten minutes when he'd left yet she was still there outside the gates of her home and in the middle of the rain. She tightens the gray jacket around her, disregarding the time and the weather.

'_I guess the newspaper was indeed right… this day was wonderful.'_

_

* * *

_

Gabriel parks his motorcycle outside the gates of his home, aware of the painfully familiar guards outside his door and a parked limousine not far away. They bowed to him deep respect as he went near, still drenched in the while they wore their dark coats.

"Young master…"

He frowned, but still he nodded in recognition at them as he passed and into his home where the locks have been forcefully opened.

He found a man who looked like in his early thirties with clean-cut jet-black black hair and intense blue eyes and was sitting comfortably on his couch wearing a suave business suit. He smiled when he saw him enter the living room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, closing the door and removing his dripping tops off him.

The man raised a brow at Gabriel.

"Fifty years you were gone, and that's all you're going to say?" he said. "I'd say that's very rude of you, little brother. Although I have to say that I almost didn't recognize you with your hair cut like that."

He throws his clothes into the laundry basket, took a can of beer from his fridge and went back to the living room with a naked torso and a foaming can in hand.

"Who's counting?" he took a long swig from the can as he took a seat opposite him.

The man shook his head at him as he took in the view of his home.

"Quite a nice place you've got here, brother. Small but comfortable—I like it."

"Surely you didn't come here just to sarcastically admire this humble home of mine, right?" he said, his blue eyes narrowed over the can he was drinking. "Say it straight, Michael."

He laughed at Gabriel.

"Does it really sicken you to see your own brother in your new home?" he asked, raising a brow. "It was hard—very hard—to find you here and you're just shoving me away just like that?"

He scoffs at Michael as he took another drink.

"An elite commando in the Vietnam war, lieutenant in Afghan conflict, Spetnaz captain, German Spec ops sergeant, British SAS lieutenant, USMC captain, and now, UN black operative sergeant…" he smiled at him. "I'd say you've got quite a lot of insane achievements up your sleeve little brother."

"Why? Would it matter really?" he said, looking out the window and then noticing that the fireplace had been lit.

He looked at his brother seriously.

"Father wants you to go home, Gabriel."

He laughed sarcastically at him.

"He _wants_ me to go home?" he smiled sarcastically at him. "If I remember it correctly, he didn't need me as his son anymore; you're the only one he considers his son."

"Did you actually believe it to be true?"

"I'm not a fool, Michael." He said, his voice cold. "I know—and I can very well tell—that I'm not needed there."

They stared at each other, the tension almost felt by Michael's men outside.

Michael sighed.

"After the war we fought against the council men of our guild, you left, Gabriel; leaving me and our father to pick up everything's that's left. There are only three of us left in our kind Gabriel! Even if father had been like that to us that is not reason enough for you to leave!"

"I'm suffocated Michael! I can't stand father's hold on us like you do!" he said, his voice loud in anger. "I did everything he told me to do! I killed our own brethren with my own claws! Women, children, everyone! And for what reason did all those blood have to be spilled, huh? Because he thinks that our kinds will overthrow the humans? But still in the end, what was I to him huh? I was never his son! I was just a tool for murder!"

"And so you left just because of that? Just because you think he couldn't acknowledge you as his son? Or the lives of the brethren that you took weigh heavily on your shoulder? For Christ's sake Gabriel, accept them like a man—"

"I'm not the man that both of you aspire me to be, brother! I can't live like that forever, I needed my freedom."

"Freedom for what, exactly? To join these petty conflicts between humans and help them settle it? You know very well that that won't atone you for the sins that you've done in the past."

"You know nothing of what I've been through, Michael, so don't speak like as if you do. Besides, you could handle everything he asks of you… he didn't search for me for fifty years, why now?"

"I could only do so much, brother. He needs you as his son more than ever and he doesn't care about any of your faults anymore."

"Everything that I did was just a mistake for him brother; you can't make me believe that he'd be like that."

"People change, Gabriel, even someone like our father."

"That rule doesn't always apply, brother… especially for someone like us."

Michael stands up and went to look at the pictures of his brother's past jobs all over the world and couldn't help but notice the cross patterned mask he was always wearing.

"I never thought that you'd use our ceremonial mask to cover up your face in your fanciful jobs."

"I killed the whole guild, remember? Nobody's going to bring it into play anymore so I made some use to it." He drank his beer empty. "And if you're wondering, I prefer this simple lifestyle of mine right now than before."

He smiled.

"Being a simple high school student in the day and a black ops agent at night… could you tell me which one of them is simple? Because everything seems so out of place… especially this school life part of yours."

"How did you know that?" he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Our family has influence in every government agencies that ever existed in this world." He said. "I'll know where you are and what you do with just a word."

He smiled sarcastically.

"I don't remember our family to be that influential…"

"A lot of things changed back at home, Gabriel. Perhaps it's about time you come back and see them yourself."

"I'm not interested." He said, flatly.

"Why can't you just forgive father and have new start? You wouldn't know it unless you give it a try."

"I still won't brother, even if he himself asks me to. I still need more time to patch myself up."

"It's taken you so many years."

"And perhaps it will."

He faced Gabriel with his hands on his pockets.

"And does this process of yours include sealing your gift with that cross on your back?" he said. "You used to be the most aggressive and most powerful one among us yet… you seemed ashamed of your superiority as I see it now."

He stood up and went to get a towel.

"The world is better off without us, brother. I'm not planning to shift the balance just because you said that."

He smiled.

"I see you've quite changed a lot."

"Fifty years of warfare can do that to people… something which I doubt would happen if I stayed in our house."

They looked at each other for a moment, the silence cold.

"Our father is dying."

Gabriel's eyes widened for a moment but he turned around and pretended to dry his hair.

"How could someone like him be dying?" he said, his tone cold. "He's a monster in every sense that I know."

They were silent for a moment.

"Father grew impatient that we couldn't find and bring you back home so he… he decided to go looking for you himself… alone." Gabriel froze. "In one of his journeys he… he was attacked by our fellow kin that survived your onslaught. He was able to destroy them all but, he was fatally wounded. And you know our kinds… only our own can kill us."

Gabriel turned to face him, his eyes void of emotions.

"He's been dying for thirty years brother… help me ease his pain."

He went to warm himself near the fireplace with Michael's eyes following him.

"I need more time brother. Please understand."

He nods in understanding.

"Perhaps half a year would be enough?"

He didn't say anything.

"I shall return again to hear your answer, brother." He said, walking close to him. "I hope you've finally made up your mind to forgive him."

He remained quite even as Michael headed to the door.

"I heard about this vampire you're having as a friend."

"She's different."

"Perhaps she is, but she's still a natural foe of our race and—"

"Don't remind me of that law, brother!' He said in a steely voice. "I was there when it was written."

"Then with that I hope you'll know your place." He opened the door.

"She will not betray me." He said. "She's not Megumi that turned her back on you."

"She's her sister. That would explain enough."

"I will not leave her." He faced him, his decision solid. "I'm not like you."

He smiled at him as though amused.

"Whatever you say brother." He paused. "But just so you know, I said the very same words you said to father. And now looked what happened…"

He turned to face him.

"She's dead and I'm back where it ended." His eyes seemed vulnerable for a moment as he stared at Gabriel. "Don't make the same mistake that I did."

And he was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…?**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

You've probably noticed by now that my theme had been the rain. My explanation is that that has been the weather outside my window for a couple of months now and I thought I could make a good use for it.

Anyway, I'm hesitant in continuing this chapter because I don't what your reactions would be like so please review and tell me what's in your minds.

Extra chapter will be updated next time!


	25. Extra Chapter: Food for My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, bleh!

* * *

Extra Chapter: Food for My Heart

* * *

"Okay, that's all for tonight." Said the Night Class teacher, closing her book gently with his long, wiggly fingers. "Study pages one hundred one to page one hundred thirty for the upcoming quiz for next week's night. I expect high grades for this."

Everyone in the classroom stood up, said goodbye to the teacher as he exited before following in a neat line and back to the Moon Dorm.

Of all the students in that midst, Rima Touya was the most excited in the prospect that it was Friday night and that it was time for them to have a chance to go out in the town outside of the Academy… though it seemed she was the only one excited at the prospect.

"I see Shiki's not with you." Kaname was walking beside her, unaccompanied by neither Ruka nor Kain.

"He had more important things to do." She hid the excitement in her voice. "A photo shoot I think."

"Ah, I see." He nods and looks at her. "It's his birthday isn't it?"

She smiled meekly.

"It is." She stared at him. "I was planning to give him something but he's out for the photo shoot until this afternoon."

He smiled at that.

"I gave him a sweater yesterday as a present… uhm, how about you?"

"Well…"

Does she really have to answer that? She's really embarrassed to say it. In front of a boy, anyway.

Kaname noticed her uneasiness so he decided not to pursue the question anymore.

"Perhaps I should be going then." He said, turning to a corner.

Rima stopped and silently watched as Kaname exited through a door where, she presumes, Yuuki is somewhere on the other side. She sighs, fixing her blonde bangs off her eyes before continuing her walk.

She walked silently again, alone through the dark corridors of the school and it didn't take long for her to notice a familiar couple talking just above her, on the rooftop where the two Prefects usually spend their time during their nightly patrols.

She stops just underneath a tree and listened, her curiosity getting over her as she snuck a piece of pocky into her mouth.

"You're boyfriend was looking for you." Said Zero's cold voice. "He's over there."

"He's not my _boyfriend_!" said Yuuki's fuming voice. "Don't make impossible accusations like that!"

"An impossible accusation I'm sure you'd love to happen." He muttered.

"I heard that you moron!"

"I can only assume…"

"H-hey! Where are you going?"

"The Chairman asked me to do some errands." He said. "Besides, your boyfriend's approaching. I'd probably puke from the view."

"How many times do I have to tell you that, HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND?"

But he completely ignored her.

Zero jumps off and falls smoothly not far away from Rima. He removes the dark coat from himself and rested it on his shoulder. He looks up at the darkened sky, places his free left hand in his pocket and sighs deeply—almost painfully—to himself.

Rima Touya couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Though she might always seem uninterested on the things that are always happening around her, there are always times when her curiosity gets tickled… although, more often than she'd admit it, she found herself secretly staring at the silver haired prefect; considered scary by the Day Class girls, considered unstable by his peers, considered dangerous by her kind. But her?

Mysterious; that's the word she'd describe about him.

He is, in most of the things, mystifying in her eyes. Like how he avoids contact with everybody else and solely spend his time with his fellow Prefect. Like how brave he was in standing face to face against a powerful Pureblood like Kaname. Like how he displays such an air of arrogance yet still remain subtle when he's with her. Or, just like now, how he appears so strong yet secretly delicate at the same time.

She realized that she'd never be able to really figure him out; the mystery that secretly attracts her which is Zero Kiryuu.

He turns and he catches her looking at him.

For a moment, she'd felt her heart stop from beating; she was caught of all things!

She remained still and silent as though she was facing a ferocious predator that may attack her if she shows a movement or two. She thought she'd see that familiar set of cold, almost numbing purple eyes; one that is owned by a being who murders his own kind. But no, something else caught her vision. Something she thought that someone like him would be numb about.

Pain.

She looks at him once more, mesmerized and intrigued by the pained look in his eyes. For someone like her who never cared about anything that has nothing to do with her, this is just strange. Never mind the fact that she has something important else to do; she has to move and get away from him.

But she couldn't.

He gave her one more look and, to her relief, turned his back on her as he started to walk away. Her eyes remained glued on his back until he disappeared like a ghost within the shadows of the trees, leaving her to ponder what had just happened.

She sighs in relief before continuing with her walk.

* * *

As Rima walked awkwardly along the stalls of the twenty-four hour mall she had entered—a first time experience for her—the words of Ruka and her other female classmates kept replaying in her mind.

"_So… what are you going to cook for him?" _Ruka asked with some of their female classmates surrounding them in a private, girls-only perimeter. _"I've heard most of the guys like curries…"_

Several of the girls nodded in agreement.

"_She's right. I asked most of the boys from both class and almost every one of them liked it." _Said a blonde, Night Class girl. _"I bet Shiki would like it too if you cooked it for his birthday as a gift."_

Rima hesitated.

"_Are you sure?" _She frowned slightly at the thought. _"But I was already thinking of buying him a huge box of—"_

"_Pocky." _Ruka finished for her with a shook of her head. _"But that is totally expected! I mean, we need something different for him! Something he'd appreciate especially since it's from you."_

"_But I don't know how to cook!"_

"_That is not a problem!" _Ruka said, slamming a small note scribbled with what seemed to be a recipe for beef curry. _"Just follow the instructions here and everything would go well for you."_

She took the note carefully.

"_How can I be sure?"_

The girls around her smiled knowingly.

"_We've tried it and it worked." _said a brunette, Night Class girl. _"After all, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?"_

She silently munched on the thought. It seems that everyone has tried the trick and it was only her who was left behind.

"_Are you… really sure about this?" _She asked hopefully, her blue eyes scanning everyone for assurance. _"Is this really going to work?"_

"_Trust me; everything would be fine."_

She sighs as she looked down at the various stands of ingredients. Right now she's feeling every bit nervous, not only because it was the very first time she'd be personally buying something from a market without any help from her servants, but as well as cooking something edible for someone.

'_I just hope this really works.'_

She was expecting that her work would surely be a disaster, but at least she could tell herself that she'd put some effort on it rather than just giving up. She knew of course that whatever gift she gives Shiki would be very appreciated by him among other people, but she still have to give him something unique; something different that he'd like and value; a gift distinctively from her.

This is for him after all.

'_Okay… so the first ones on the list are… meat, carrots, potatoes, curry powder… ugh, so many! How am I going to get this all these stuff?'_

She shook her head forcefully, letting out all the negativity off her mind.

'_It's now or never!'_

She looks at the rows after rows of edible goods being sold and huffed out a forceful sigh. She tightened her hold on the basket she was carrying and begun to choose what she needed despite not having sufficient amount of knowledge on which and how to pick the best items.

It was just good that she was doing this in the dark hours of the morning or she'd be a lot more nervous than she already is.

After she began her "mission", Rima realized that it was indeed fun doing this for someone, especially for a person she liked. She suddenly felt energized as though some dormant, more feminine side of her had awakened. She wondered if this is what it felt like to be in love. She wondered if this was how Ruka had felt on the many occasions she saw her fix a meal for Kaname. She wondered, with hope, if Shiki would like it if she herself would fix a meal for him other than her usual feeding of pocky to his mouth.

'_No… I'm positive he'd like it!'_

Other than having her first experience in buying something other than fashionable clothes and pockies, Rima was enjoying herself in discovering so many things.

Like for example, she used to think that items like fish and meat were sold together in one stand, never realizing that the smell of the fish would overwhelm the meat. Or tubers like potatoes aren't supposed to be refrigerated or it would result in it being damage. Or the fact that carrots don't taste as good when eaten raw like what was shown on the TV. Or that there are different kinds of curry powder made based on your preferred taste. Or those items like onions and garlic could get as big as her knuckles. Or that the quality of meat shouldn't be judged mainly on its color, but also of its texture and smell.

Or that people find it weird for an attractive teenage girl to go shopping in a market at two o'clock in the morning…

An hour later…

'_Finally I'm done!'_

Rima let out a sigh of relief as she carried her shopping items inside a medium-sized paper bag with one hand after paying her bill with her credit card. It was an entirely new experience for her but aside from the tiring ordeal, it was really fun nonetheless. It was a good chance to spend time away other than posing in front of a camera the whole day; none of it making her undergo the sensation like as though she was a motionless marionette for so many hours like on her (boring) photo shoots that she regularly does.

Still, it was a relief on her part that nobody noticed who she was, being that she's a famous model and the likes.

'_Well, I guess going out at this time has its advantages too…'_

She looks up after hearing a loud thunder clap.

'_Gosh… I think it's about to rain! Good thing I brought my coat with me.'_

She hurries her footsteps through the empty streets, hoping to arrive at the Academy gates before the rain starts pouring down on her. She stops suddenly, realizing a familiar car was following her. The window on the back seat of the car slowly opened, revealing the person inside.

"S-Senri!" she tried to hide the paper bag behind her. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you were in a photo shoot?"

He smiled at her, finding it cute when she's stammering.

"I forgot something back in the dorm so I went back to pick it up." He said, looking at the paper bag she was carrying curiously. "I asked Ruka where you were and she said that you went out to buy something. What did you buy anyway? Clothes? Hats? …pockys?"

She smiled.

"Well, you'd learn later at dinner. Listen, I was planning to—"

"About that… uhm, I… I wouldn't be able to attend dinner for tonight." He said, causing Rima's mouth to open in surprise. "The photo shoot had been extended until tomorrow so I'm… I'm afraid I can't be there."

Her hold on the paper bag tightened painfully, but she didn't show it. She instead let out the most convincing smile she could make.

"Ah… it's all right. I remembered that I was going to cook dinner for some of our classmates tonight so it might have slip out my mind. Sometimes I tend to forget my plans with so many things jumbling them up in my schedules."

She smiled again, more convincing this time.

"I see. I could've done this without the extra work but, they pleaded me to." He said. "It's hard to say no to them."

"I understand."

He looks at her apologetically.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"No, it's fine. Don't mind me. Have a safe trip."

"Alright, be careful too." He said, signaling the driver to go as the tinted glass window rose up to hide him from view.

Rima quietly watched as the car drove off until it disappeared from her sight, not removing the firm, pretentious smile on her face. The rain started to fall in a deliberately slow manner, and then heavily, as though pouring it all down on her intentionally. She bowed her head down, the rain drops falling down her head like a bunch of lazy falls. Everything about her was soaked, drenched fervently under the rain and that jacket of hers was the only object keeping her from being further sopped up.

She couldn't remember how long she was on that position, other than feeling the numbing cold inside her, before she decided to move and head back home in the Academy.

Her vision was on blur as she crossed the road. Her form seemingly vulnerable and pristine, not realizing that a speeding truck, which was driven by an elderly man who couldn't clearly see through the fog which is the rainfall, was heading straight at her. She looked up too late and closed her eyes, bracing herself to her fate when, out of nowhere, she felt a strong body collide with her; practically sweeping her off her feet as their body twirled in mid-air before crashing into a brick wall, her savior using his own body to cushion her safely from the force he had exerted to remove her from her previous quandary.

She looked up hesitantly, finding a pair of mesmerizing purple eyes glaring down at her.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Zero Kiryuu asked her acidly, a small bruise on his face visible. "Were you trying to kill yourself…?"

His voice trails off after noticing something peculiar about her.

She stared at him blankly, not having an answer to give him.

For a moment, he was taken aback; realizing that there was something else cascading down her face aside from the rain. Seeing that particular detail answered his question for him in an uncomfortable way.

"Never mind." He said, gently pushing her aside as he picked up her items for her which had lain scattered around them.

He was halfway in finishing picking up her things for her when he looked up, the simple gesture causing her to be awakened from her blank trance as she hastily helped him as well.

He placed the last item back in the soaked paper bag she was carrying and looked at her, realizing that she still looked oblivious on what to do, seemingly lost even.

He shook his head and let out a quite sigh, the rain still angrily falling between them.

She saw him turn and ran off, apparently disappearing again from her sight like a ghost and leaving her here alone, resembling an abandoned kitten in the middle of the heavy rain.

After a short moment, she looked up and was surprised to find him return, carrying with him a black umbrella and a large plastic bag. He took her items and transferred it to the plastic shopping container, ensuring it safe from further assault of the rain as he carried it for her. He opened the umbrella between them, shielding her from the continuous downpour.

"If… you're not going somewhere else, I… I could walk you home." He said in an uninterested tone and she looked up at him, her gaze questioning. "I'm heading there too…"

She nods and they walked side by side amidst the continuing monsoon. He might have been quiet, but she could tell that he's silently worried about her.

She had to admit it felt nice.

"So… do you like curry?" she asked, not looking at him.

He looks at her, a brow raised intriguingly, before lazily rolling his eyes with a scoff. He'd heard this question from Sayori before, and his answer wouldn't change.

"I hate curry."

* * *

Yuuki Cross quietly looked and searched her surrounding, her eyes carefully seeking a particular messy mop of silver hair. The halls were filled with jumbling students, making her search even more difficult. Her eyes were darting from corner to corner hoping to find that elusive fellow Prefect of hers.

It was lunch break and they've had the chance to take a break from their classes but Yuuki didn't need any. She decided to go looking for Zero instead who mysteriously disappeared—just for the heck of it. Yuuki then realized that he is indeed difficult to find when he really wanted to disappear. It was just unfair that he'd had trainings unlike her.

She'd already searched all the possible places that he could've hid himself. The stable, the rooftops, the library, and even that scary, abandoned chapel that almost everyone avoids except Zero… but nope, Zero wasn't there. She made a note to herself to congratulate him after this for broadening his hiding places; it usually is a piece of cake to find him.

"Ah! Hey Mamori!" she spotted a red haired fellow classmate and hall monitor. "Excuse me, but did you happen to see Zero?"

For the very few people who aren't afraid of Zero, Mamori Osakabe was one of those; people that regular students label as "special" because Zero's scary aura doesn't affect them like a normal human should. Yuuki couldn't also help but notice how Sayori and Mamori seemed to share a few particular traits, most specifically, their keen sense of observation.

"Zero-kun you say?" She gave it a thought, small hands rummaging through her pockets as a habit. "Well… I remembered seeing him walking towards the cafeteria. Did you try searching him there?"

She slapped her forehead.

"Of course! It is lunch break!" she placed a hand on her hip and another on her temple, feeling stupid of not thinking of the obvious. "Why didn't I consider of that?"

"Uhh… Yuuki?"

"Thanks for the tip again, Mamori." She said, shaking her hands rapidly. "I'll be going there then."

"O-okay… see you around." She said, remembering something. "He was with ah… never mind."

She watched as Yuuki went to the direction of the cafeteria. Shaking her head with a smile, she continued to the library.

'_Weird Prefect…'_

* * *

Deciding to get there quicker, Yuuki took a short cut. The halls were completely empty there, save for a few students who came back to get something they've forgotten. Whistling to herself, Yuuki remembered that the Chairman wanted to see them in his office before lunch break ends. It was a good excuse to find Zero.

"You should be dancing… yeah… dancing, yeah… huh?" She stopped after hearing voices from an empty classroom, her curiosity possessing her. "Who could these be? These rooms are supposed to be empty until break is over…"

She leaned on the side of the door, carefully listening to their conversation.

"I think this place looks safe."

"What do you mean safe? Breaks time is about to be over soon. I'm not planning to get caught!"

'_Those voices… Yori and… Zero? What are they doing here?'_

"It's fine, trust me on this."

"I don't know Wakaba…"

'_Hmm? Now I'm really curios.'_

"Just take it out." Sayori said, her voice demanding.

"R-right now?" Zero sounded hesitant.

"Yes! Right now, while no one's still here."

"Fine… let's just make this quick."

'_What do you want to do quickly?'_

She leaned closer, her ears almost peeking out from the corner of the door. It didn't seem to sound good. It was not her business to pry on 'this' thing but—what was this 'thing' that they were doing anyway?

"Wow… I mean real wow. Even until now, I still can't believe how big yours really is." Sayori definitely sounded amazed.

"Shesh, don't make such a fuss about it. It's not my fault it was this big!"

'_B-big? What's big? What exactly are you two doing?'_

Yuuki couldn't stop the panic that rose from her throat. Is she going to be a guilty witness on what they are about to do? Was she going to just stand there and watch? But then what? What was she going to do then? Was there something forbidden that has been going on between those two and that they were keeping it a secret, especially from her?

Her mind was going through different kinds of evaluation of their situation and none of it wholesome at all; her imagination going haywire.

"Y-you know Zero-kun, I kind of felt nervous all of the sudden." Her voice suddenly sounded apprehensive. "Although this isn't the first time we've done this…"

"After dragging me this far? What's this? A sudden mood swing like that of a pregnant woman?"

'_Not the first time? Pregnant? Oh, God! Are those two been having an adult relationship? What am I going to do? This is wrong!'_

"Sorry… I'll just take off my blazer…"

"Sure."

She was definitely in panic mode and she definitely doesn't know what to do next as well. She was afraid of what she might see if she entered the room but she was more afraid of the consequences that may happen if she remained docile of all things.

"Alright…"

For a moment, it was quite, save only for her hoarse breathing and rapid heartbeat. But after a short moment, Sayori spoke again, sounding afraid and worried at the same time.

"I… I know I shouldn't be saying this but… I needed to know. Despite all that I've surrendered for you… both body and soul. Can… can I still have the chance of you… of you loving me? Because I love you… and I know you know this. I'll give up everything just for you to say it…"

"But I do… can't you feel by the way how I—"

Yuuki covered her ears, not wanting to hear them any further.

"Oh, my love! I can't express how much that made me happy!"

"Your body would be enough…"

She was feeling different kinds of alienating emotions right now and none of them were good. Betrayed, shocked, afraid… it was just to name a few of those that were plunging her emotional awareness.

For fuck's sake, she's a Prefect! She had to stop this madness!

"STOP THIS PROHIBITED ACT OF LASCIVIOUSNESS!" she shouted, forcefully kicking the door open. "BY THE POWER BESTOWED UPON ME BY THIS ACADEMY AS THE PREFECT, I DEMAND BOTH OF YOU TO STOP!"

She was surprised and relieved to find them still properly clothed, although she felt utterly stupid as well for overacting… but can they blame her for that? She was hearing a lot of misleading words from them.

"What the heck Yuuki?" Sayori was putting her blazer back on, a small frown etched on her face. "What do you mean act of lasciviousness? We were just practicing…"

There were times when it was so good to just die… and this is one of those.

'_Of course… the play… how incredibly stupid of me!'_

Yuuki's cheeks were heating up from embarrassment. She stole a glance at Zero and there it was, the 'large' book that Sayori was referring to was in his hand. And it makes sense that they practice here when no one's looking since she knew that Zero would be too embarrassed to be seen by others as he practiced for his lines as a… well, as Sayori's secret lover based on the script derived from the story they chose.

She should know since it was her who recommended that story after "bribing" their teacher, hoping that Zero would get out of his shell a little more by starring on the spotlight.

She didn't realize it would backfire like this to her and, what it even made it worse; Zero was simply staring at her… pale, purple eyes gleaming maliciously before resuming his eyes on the lines written on the book.

'_I bet he's already formulating insults and teases for me… ugh, now I have to endure him calling me an overreacting voyeur!'_

"Hehehe… sorry… I got impulsive." She said scratching the back of her head apologetically with a wide smile. "You could continue if you want, I'll just watch here."

Sayori smiled and nodded in understanding before looking up once again at Zero.

"Shall we continue?"

"I just lost interest." He said, packing the book back on his bag. "Why are you here anyway?"

She gave him a grumpy look while Sayori shrug at them. Did he really have to act like an asshole?

"I came to fetch you." She said defiantly. "Remember what the Chairman said?"

"You don't have to remind me."

"Well you don't seem to be interested in remembering."

Zero scoffs before walking away, ignoring her.

"We'll continue this later, Wakaba." He said, exiting by the door without even glancing back.

"Okay, Zero-kun." She said with a smile, glad that, at least, Zero was willing to cooperate with her. "Later then."

Yuuki couldn't help but just glare at him.

"Ugh! That white haired vermin! I swear he enjoys annoying me." She said, teeth gritting.

"Well, it's not entirely his fault since you get annoyed so easily as well." Sayori said, buttoning her blazer properly.

"So now you're defending him?" Yuuki pouted at her. "I thought we were friends?"

"We are, but that's just my observation." She walked out of the room with Yuuki following close. "And don't make that face at me; it won't work."

"Heh, Yori…" she cuddled her affectionately. "Well, I'd to go and follow the twerp. See you later!"

"Later." She watched as Yuuki disappeared on the corner before deciding to take the path towards the cafeteria. "I better have my break too…"

* * *

"Acts of lasciviousness, huh?" Zero said, sarcasm dripping from his tone as they walked towards the Headmaster's office, causing a number of students to evade his path. "Do you even know what that means?"

"I told you it was just a big misunderstanding!" she said, fuming as her hold on the box of orange juice became almost killingly tight. "And I know the meaning of what I said, F.Y.I.!"

"Really?"

"Really!" she cleared her throat as her face flushed, suddenly finding the topic embarrassing. "It… it means… something about… something… erotic…"

She was blushing madly now. She sipped her juice forcefully after realizing that a few of the students heard her and started whispering to each other.

Damn him for this!

"And where did you get the meaning? From TV last night?" he said, disinterestingly staring back at the students who were cautiously watching them. "I told you to stop watching those telenovelas where you kept imagining yourself and Kuran as the main characters; they don't do you much good."

She almost choked from her drink.

"Keep your hands off my imaginations!" she said with dignity. "Dreaming is good for my well-being."

He scoffs.

"Dream on." He almost smiled when she puffed her cheeks at him. "What made you barge on us a moment ago, anyway? That was very rude."

"Well I'm sorry if both of your lines were so misleading! It's not like I did it on purpose or anything."

Zero nods at her.

"Wow… I can feel the sincerity…"

"Screw you!"

"Perhaps after you've grown some breasts."

She covered her chest indignantly, her face looking red and fuming.

"H-hey, just because they're small doesn't mean I don't have any!"

"It's good to hear that you've finally admitted that they're small."

"Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert." He said coolly, adding mutual insult on her. "I was just stating the facts."

"Those are not facts!" she said, pointing her drink's straw at him before hastily throwing it away as they stopped in front of the door of the Headmaster's office. "We shall finish this later on."

"Sure."

They opened the door and, like a standard procedure, Yuuki immediately ducked, successfully avoiding the embracing arms of Kaien Cross. Zero merely stood there, silently watching their cat and mouse game with a shook of his head.

"My child! Why can't you just give your father a hug?" Kaien said in a hurt tone. "Is it really too much?"

"Hehehe… perhaps some other time?" she said, cautiously walking behind Zero. "You summoned us?"

"Oh, right." He said, resuming his formal demeanor as he fixed his glasses. "Come, let us talk."

They followed him to his desk and Yuuki immediately placed herself comfortably on a chair while Zero remained standing, hands placed comfortably in his pockets.

"You might be wondering why I called you both here."

"No." They both shrugged.

Kaein cleared his throat.

"I told both of you to come here to say that there had been a change in my schedule for tonight."

"And?" Yuuki seemed to be the only one interested.

"And… instead, I shall be having dinner with some of the Council members."

"So… why tell us?"

"Why? Well, because it will be held in our home."

There was a huge smile on Yuuki's face, already dreaming of what to cook while Zero did not even react to what he had said, merely adapting a small frown at the idea of those vampires dining in inside his home.

"So that's it. I was thinking if both of you could help with the food preparations while I talk to them…"

"Sure, Chairman." Yuuki said, smiling. "We would gladly help with the—"

"I'm not helping." Zero said, his tone cold.

Yuuki looked at him in disbelief.

"But—"

"Look, if it was any other people, then I would help—no questions asked." He said his tone firm. "But if it is for them? I'm sorry but couldn't help Chairman. Besides, I've got a mission tonight; I'd rather not miss it."

Yuuki didn't know what to say while Kaein nodded in understanding.

"So if you'll excuse me, I've got errands to run." He said and went out, closing the door behind him.

Yuuki couldn't help but sigh deeply. She knew that when it comes to culinary skills, Zero was definitely a pro… but she couldn't just force him if he's not willing himself.

Not to mention, the mutual hatred between him and Kaname who would surely be there.

"It's alright. I'll just ask Yori to help me out." She assured him. "After all, it's weekend tomorrow."

"Thanks, Yuuki." He smiled at her. "Somehow, I figured he'd say that."

* * *

Class later that afternoon wasn't really interesting for Zero. Other than listening to their teacher discuss about Advance Algebra in which case she would always ask him to answer her questions; an assurance that, at least, _one_ of them understands what she was blabbering about, Zero also had to endure Yuuki's stares of contempt whenever their eyes met.

He had to wonder—though he already knew the answer—why it affects him so badly.

He was very thankful that the bell rang, saving him from his current predicament. He could've sworn that if it lasted an hour longer he might've really given in.

Since he still has less than an hour before class exchange starts, he decided to kill off some time in the stable. White Lily surely had been expecting him by now.

He went through the main hall, now bustling with students who had just got out of their class. Immediately, after noticing him approaching, they cautiously moved out of his way. But to the surprise of everyone, a small group of third year boys stopped on his path.

"So you must be the infamous Prefect, Zero Kiryuu?" said the blonde student on the center, presumably the one leading them.

It was the first time that Zero had seen the student, which led him to think that he might've been the irritating, tough-guy transferee that Yuuki was talking about. The boys behind him were no stranger to him since they were known as the school delinquents… though not tough enough to cross the feared Prefect.

"Taizawa, let's go." Whispered one of them to him. "Trust me; you don't want to do this…"

"Why wouldn't I want to do this?" he said, smirking confidently. "I'm just going to measure how tough he really is."

Though they were whispering, Zero couldn't help but raise a brow; he could clearly hear them.

"So what if I am?" he asked, holding his ground. "What do you want?"

To everyone's horror, he punched Zero on the face without warning. He smirked, feeling his fist landing firmly on his cheekbone.

"I just want to greet hello!"

He felt a sudden pain in his wrist as Zero grabbed it and, moving it away from his face. He twisted them, causing Taizawa to scream in pain. To his shock, his punch merely caused his cheek to lightly blush.

"If you were trying to make a scene," he twisted his wrist again, causing him to shriek louder in pain. "You've made a bad choice."

"Why you—"

He punched him with free left hand but Zero caught it almost lazily. The students who were watching merely shook their heads in sympathy, seeing his faith to be similar to the other students who dared piss Zero off in an up-close-and-personal fashion. Mostly, if not all, they all end up getting their asses kicked.

Zero head butts him and he fell on the ground, eyes rolled up and totally knocked out. He placed his hand on his pockets and resumed his walk as though nothing happened.

"Tell him that's my welcome gift." He said to Taizawa's friends who carried him to the infirmary, totally expecting that this would happen.

"You should've listened to me, man." Said his friend to his unconscious form as they carried him away. "I should have told you about what happened with the guys in the football and martial arts club after Kiryuu dealt with them…"

If there is one thing that all delinquents, bullies and wannabe tough guys inside Cross Academy should learn, it would be to avoid the wrath of one Zero Kiryuu. He imposes the rules that are hard to break and imposes a persona that is quite intimidating in the eyes. Though they hate to admit it, he was the pinnacle of domination.

Brilliant in studies, excellent in sports, outstanding looks, tremendous brawl skills and intimidatingly cool…

He could really slap someone in the ass and say, "You bitch! Go make me a sandwich!"

He arrived shortly in the stable—undisturbed and unchallenged this time—carrying with him an apple that he placed in his pocket, thinking about feeding it to white Lily.

He paused and leaned near the entrance to listen after hearing voices which seemed to be familiar.

"Okay, that's enough for today Lily." Said the feminine voice, sounding amused. "You shouldn't upset your stomach like that."

He heard neighing sound of White Lily, causing Zero to frown to himself in wonderment. As far as he knew, White Lily is mostly, if not always, aggressive towards other people… especially at Yuuki.

'_Who could this be?'_

The aura was familiar, but he just couldn't quite put his hand on it. So he went in to see for himself.

"O-oh! Z-Zero-kun…" she fidgets, suddenly dropping the carrot she was previously feeding at White Lily. "G-good afternoon…"

He blinked several times, surprised that it was Nadeshiko Shindo that he saw.

"Good afternoon." His tone was neutral and his eyes were darting from the daring, yet timidly-looking bespectacled girl with braided brown hair and to the beautiful, yet insanely feral white mare known as the "Horse from Hell" and back again.

He had to admit that their combination almost made him smile—almost.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, her tone almost bitter and for a moment, he was tempted to slap her off her stupor. "I-I shouldn't have fed her without your per-permission…"

He raised a brow and brought out the apple from his pocket and let Lily sniffed it for damage.

"White Lily is a property of the school," he said, letting Lily eat the whole apple after she had made sure that it was fine. "You have the rights to feed her so your apology wasn't necessary."

He had to admit that talking to her was really weird. Not only because she had made moves on him not so long ago—especially at the ball—but also because she's, well, a girl.

He was thankful that his blood thirst wasn't attacking him right now or he swore, he'd be really in a bad mood and she would really have a taste of it… again.

"Really? I… didn't know that."

"Well, now you do."

For a moment, they were silent… save only for Lily who was munching on the apple, her gray eyes darting back and forth from the two.

"White Lily is a nice horse, isn't she?"

Zero looks at her, weighing what she had just said.

"Not generally."

"How so?"

Zero didn't know if she was joking or not. But then again, maybe she hasn't seen Lily's more _mundane_ side. Something a lot of students here in Cross Academy are more than willing to avoid.

"Perhaps if you piss her enough, you'll know." He said, rubbing Lily's cheeks, causing the mare to close her eyes lazily. "So how long have you been visiting her here?"

She had to force herself not to smile. It felt really nice that she's able to talk to him with less awkwardness and, best of all, timing in that he's not in a bad mood.

God really is good.

And, as the sun slowly sank on the horizon, its orange-red hue entering the stable and bathing him and Lily in an ethereal glow, Shindo saw with her own eyes what most of the girls failed to see at him rather than that feared, hard-assed Prefect he usually shows to the world.

She was reminded again why Zero Kiryuu made her heart skip a beat.

"Ever since I started schooling here." She said, smiling at Lily. "I go here every morning."

'_No wonder we don't meet…'_

Zero couldn't help but stare at Lily coldly. They've known each for so long now, but she never did show any sign that there's also another person other than him who can get close to her, both literally and figuratively.

But then again, she's a horse… it's not like she could talk her mind off other than grunt, neigh and sniff at him.

He simply nods; it was her here in the morning and him here in the afternoon, at least Lily has company.

But then why was she here?

"I forgot to feed her this morning because I was admitted to the infirm—never mind, it doesn't matter." She smiled as though reading his mind. "I just thought that she might have gotten angry at me so I came back. Good thing she wasn't though."

Zero picked up the carrot she had dropped on the ground and wiped it off.

"Bribing can be effective on her." He said, letting Lily bite once before taking it away and watching her chew. "Well, sometimes."

She smiled after remembering something.

"I heard about your part as a main character in the play…"

'_Why does everyone knew about it?'_

"It's a stupid role." He shrugged.

"They said that the play was mature themed… is that… well, allowed?"

"It's Cross Academy; you could get away with anything as long as you're in the right place."

She nods thoughtfully.

"I wish it was a fairy tale though… like… like Sleeping Beauty." She softly said. "It would be simpler and easier… I suppose."

He sighs.

"Simple as in, Sleeping Beauty who was woken by a kiss and fell in love with her prince… instead of freaking out that a total stranger sneaked up inside her room and got a bit too touchy-feely with her while she was asleep? You know in real life, that's sexual harassment," he patted Lily's nose. "But in fairy tales… well, it's 'True Love'."

Shindo couldn't help but laugh.

Zero raised a brow, unsure what was funny about what he said. But strange, he had never seen a girl laugh so hard because of him. Usually it was Yuuki, but mostly it was when he does something stupid in front of her.

Hers were different.

Zero couldn't help but let a hint of smile appear on his usually cold visage. It was just funny how not so long ago he had shouted on her to the brink of reducing her to tears. But now… well, now they were having a fairly good conversation.

He couldn't help but think; isn't she angry for what he had done to her? Embarrassed her, shouted at her… ignored her even. And isn't she aware that it is a common knowledge among students to avoid him… like a plague?

What is she? A masochist? A total naïve? A fool? Or… or someone who's finally able to see through his hard, steel-cold exterior?

Perhaps he was right about what he had initially thought of her; she's different.

"Uh, Zero?" he turned around, failing to notice that Yuuki was near the entrance, a bit hesitant and a Prefect band already on her arm and an extra one on her hand. "It's about time… for the class exchange."

Shindo immediately stopped laughing, suddenly adapting a neutral expression. Zero let out a quite sigh before patting Lily gently on the head and walking towards Yuuki, he gave Shindo a small nod before taking the Prefect band from her hand and walking away, leaving the two.

They stared at each for a moment, neither one saying a word and neither one knowing what word to say.

In Yuuki's thoughts, she found it nice that Zero was able to make a new friend other than Sayori; a positive change from his unhealthy and limited social life. But still she felt something weird in seeing her with _another _woman. Sure she was fine with Sayori, but she was her friend while she… they're not even remotely close. And they seemed to be having a good talk before she barged in… other than that, she seemed quite attractive too despite her nerdy, librarian look. Yuuki was sure that if she removed her glasses and unbraided her hair, she would definitely look beautiful. She wondered if she was the type that Zero would like. After all, as long as she's got big breasts she would do fine by his standards…

In Shindo's thoughts, it was nice talking to him though she had to admit that she's a bit disappointed that they were cut off when things seems to be going well. And of all people, it has to be his… his… friend? Adoptive sister? She couldn't really tell anymore. She could tell though, along with a very, very few number of people, that there was more than that friendly care that he was showing exclusively at her. She doesn't know of course if she could notice that little detail… especially with her totally devoting her attention at Kaname. Still, she could tell that having her affection returned isn't so hard with Kaname being so close with her. Shindo had to admit though that despite her small frame and super energetic attitude, Yuuki is indeed very cute. If only she'd act more womanly, lengthen her hair a little bit more, grow a little further in the shape department, she could easily blow away all those Night Class girls when it comes to good looks. She really has the advantage when it comes to getting Zero's attention…

"Uh… hi, good afternoon." Yuuki broke the tension that seemed to have grown between their short silence. "I was just, uh… fetching Zero. Did I happen to interrupt the two of you?"

"N-no, he was actually leaving." She said smiling back at her. "No harm done."

"That's a relief then."

They looked away, the uncomfortable silence rising again. It was just there, and they couldn't really tell why. It's not that they dislike each other or anything; perhaps they needed more time—and opportunities— to know each other more.

After all, there wasn't any reason for that mysterious tension to continue growing between them… is there?

"Well, I better get going. Class exchange would be starting any minute soon."

"Be careful then."

They exchanged friendly smiles before Yuuki went running after Zero. White Lily grunted and stared at Shindo, her hooves gently tapping the soft hay under her.

"I'm not going there, Lily." She said, rubbing her soft mane.

White Lily tilted her head at her, gaze questioning.

"You see, I've finally got Zero to notice me." She said, smiling fondly at her. "That had been the reason why I've been going there…"

* * *

"Why, of all the things, did you forget to buy the chocolate cream?" Sayori asked her, a playful smile adorning her lips. "I mean, you weren't thinking about Kaname-senpai the whole time, right?"

"Look, Yori, it wasn't my fault… er, ok fine so it was!" she huffed out a disgruntled groan. "It just… it just slipped off my mind, that's all. It's not like it never happened to you."

"Nope; never did."

Yuuki looked at her with contempt, causing Sayori to burst in laughter.

"You know, you're not really helping Yori." She said, pouting her lips. "Not with you laughing like that."

"I carried your groceries and I'm about to help you cook dinner."

"Cooperation, Sayori Wakaba!" she said, raising the paper bag she was carrying for emphasis. "Cooperation!"

She rolled her eyes at her friend, knowing how crucial the preparation was especially since Kaname would be coming too.

Screwing up is not an option.

"Whatever, Yuuki."

The Cross household kitchen entrance came into view after they returned from the market to purchase the chocolate cream that Yuuki forgot to buy; a crucial ingredient for her homemade chocolate sundae.

"Still, I'm wondering why Zero-kun wasn't here to help you." She said, causing Yuuki to drop her head with a sigh. "As far as I know he's the, well, the better cook than the two of us."

"Well… he's got some errands to run for the Chairman…"

"Errands? What kind of errands?" she asked, kicking a stone near her feet. "Is it really that important?"

Yuuki sighs again and shrugs.

"I—I don't know…"

Sayori nods in understanding and patted her friend reassuringly on the back.

"We'll manage, Yuuki."

She smiled back at her, glad she has friend like Sayori.

"Thanks, Yori. I knew I could count on you."

The visitors would be arriving later on with Kaein, giving them a lot of time to prepare. But because of Yuuki's forgetfulness, they had to return to the market in the downtown, causing them to lose a lot of precious time especially since there was a sale of up to fifty percent off on all items for sale.

And when there's something like that, well…

Now they only have an hour to finish everything which is, much to their revulsion, hardly enough.

They were nearing the door at the back of the kitchen when a set of delicious scents passed their noses. They looked at each other, puzzled at realizing that somebody has already started cooking using the ingredients they have left when they came back at the local downtown.

Cautiously, they opened the door to the kitchen and entered, surprised in finding the place to be totally empty, save for the four, steaming casseroles on the stove, now laden with beef curry, chicken stew, stir-fried vegetables and steamed shrimps. By the smell that was emanating from it, the cook was definitely a pro… though the question remained if who.

"Hey, there's a note here…" Sayori picked it up from the refrigerator where it was sandwiched under the strawberry-shaped magnet and smiled as she gave it to Yuuki. "The handwriting's definitely Zero's."

"Zero? But he…" she took it from her and read it, the handwriting definitely familiar.

_For the 'Cooks';_

_Just heat them up when they arrive. I'll leave the dessert to the two of you. If they asked who cook the food, say that it was mostly Wakaba's work; if they don't like the taste, say it was Yuuki's._

Though he was definitely teasing her, she couldn't really help but smile.

"Zero…" she looked down, noticing a P.S. written just below.

_P.S._

_Just to clear things up, I didn't poison the food… if somebody's mouth started to foam because of the dessert, again, blame it to Yuuki._

Yuuki stared at the note revoltingly before throwing it away on the garbage can.

"Asshole…" she said, putting her hands on her hips, her eyes still on the note as though it has done something very unforgivable at her. "I didn't force him to help…"

Still, she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her lips again.

'_I owe you one…'_

* * *

"You sure you'd be fine by yourself?" Gregoruv asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "Perhaps I should assist you?"

"No." Zero said firmly after stepping out of the car that brought him back to the Academy after their assassination mission was over. "I'm fine by myself."

From the driver's seat, he watched as Zero pulled himself up as he clutched his chest, the previous long slashes on it now replaced by a couple of long reddish lines after it had healed.

He had to admit that the kid's healing prowess, especially his combat abilities, were really impressive. But even if a lot of Hunters agrees that he is indeed an excellent prodigy as the last Kiryuu alive, they still can't deny that he still lacks experience especially with his juvenile age.

A fact supported when a severe screw-up occurred on their mission where they were supposed to assassinate just one wanted vampire, and then turning out he had some 'friends' with him, resulting in all-out blood fest between two Hunters and a dozen of bored, savage vampires.

Though the enemies were relatively easy to beat, the young Hunter seemed to be visibly distracted for some reason unknown, resulting in an almost lethal strike that the enemy was able to land on him when he could've easily dodged it. Since Gregoruv have done most of the carnage—a rare, albeit, weird occurrence—he decided to just take Zero home instead of reporting to the base with him. Other than that, he's thankful that Zero didn't acquire any more wounds other than the previous one on his chest or he swear, he'd get an earful from Yagari for damaging his beloved, adopted son after his return from his trip. Still, it was better that he's left to rest alone and just do the mission report himself.

He deduced that, for him to act like this, there must be something wrong.

"You sure you're really fine?" he asked again.

"Like a million bucks." He straightened himself up as though nothing happened, and scoffed.

He nods and from driver seat, watched as he walked towards the gates after nodding goodbye at him. He started the engine and smiled to himself.

"Just like his father…"

* * *

'_Well, I guess they're doing well without me…'_

From a safe distance, Zero watched as the dinner in the Cross household continued. Things had been going well for everybody since he could see everyone to be behaving properly and were having a good talk… perhaps because Kaname Kuran was there. He sighs and turned around, deciding to walk somewhere dark and quiet.

'_I guess I'm not really needed there…'_

He stopped, suddenly finding himself in front of the abandoned chapel that was said to be haunted, which also happened to be one of his favorite hang-outs, being that it was deserted and void of students who would either ogle you to death or fear you like some kind of boogey man.

So he continued and entered and found a comfy place on the corner where he could lay down on a bed of grass that have grown through the cracks on the floor and a good view of starry sky through the razed-down roof.

He took off his dark leather jacket and used it as a pillow, leaving him in his white shirt adorned with two elongated slashes, previously teeming with his own blood. He lied himself comfortably on the grass, putting his head gently on his rolled-up jacket like a pillow after placing the Bloody Rose and his Hunter knife on the side.

But even before he was able to attract sleep, he heard a series of soft tapping of hooves going slowly to his direction. He looked up with one eye, finding White Lily looking down at him with a grunt.

"Guess you found me again, huh?" he said, letting Lily nibble the top of his head affectionately. "Shouldn't you be back on the stable with the other horses? It's dark already."

White Lily lied next to him and used her own body to warm him up. Though she was just an animal, she could certainly feel the upset emotion that the young Hunter had. And so she went to him, escaping her little home in the stable for him just like what she had done so many times before whenever he's distressed about something.

Tonight, was just like those other nights.

She nibbled the top of his head again, a simple gesture that says, "I'm here for you."

"Thanks Lily." He whispered, rubbing her cheeks. "I knew being upset was completely pointless…"

Lily simply listened to him, her eyes intently watching his softened features in the dark.

"I mean… I shouldn't be hoping for so much. It's not like she'd notice me with Kuran being there." He said, hand still unconsciously rubbing her cheeks. "After all, the Princess always ends up with the Prince." He sighed, then smiled sardonically. "Never the Knight."

Lily tilted her head at him, her eyes questioning.

"Wake me up when they leave the house…"

He slept.

* * *

Zero opened the door cautiously, his eyes immediately darting to the grandfather clock that said three in the morning. He let himself in and soundlessly closed the door. The room was dark, save only for the living room where the TV was on, a cooking show being aired.

He went there, thinking about turning it off when he found a body, curled comfortably on the sofa and asleep.

It was Yuuki, wearing her powder blue pajamas.

'_What was she doing here?'_

He looked down at her with a frown, shook his head and went to turn on the lights, being that they were the only two left after everyone went home and Cross returning to the Association HQ.

But he was stopped when he felt a firm grip on his wrist.

"Zero?" Yuuki was waking up, her sleepy eyes looking up. "When did you arrive?"

"Just now."

She rubbed her eyes and gently pulled herself up using his wrist as support.

"I see…" she pulled him down the couch with a smile. "Sit here."

He obliged silently.

"I'll just go get something." She said, standing up. "It's in the fridge."

He watched as went to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of Chocolate Sundae. She handed it to him with a smile.

"This is all that was left." She said, sitting next to him. "Yori was able to keep it safely for you."

He looked at it. It certainly looked delicious. If there was something that Yuuki was good at when it comes to culinary skills, it will be making desserts. She'd win it hands down against him.

"Thanks… I guess." He said, taking a spoonful into his mouth, immediately feeling his chest warm up.

Yuuki looked down at him curiously, a small frown adorning her face.

"What happened to your chest?" she asked, poking it gingerly before sniffing it. "Blood…"

"Small wounds." He said as though it was nothing. "It healed already anyway."

She looked down at it suspiciously before resuming watching the television, remote firmly in hand.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"The guests said that the food were superb." Yuuki said. "They said they never tasted anything so good."

He shrugs.

"And Kuran?"

"I think he knew it was you who cooked the food." She said with a smile.

"He still ate it?"

"He cleaned his plate."

He scoffs.

"Well, at least he wasn't picky."

"I guess he knew that you didn't put rat killers on the food."

Zero raised a brow at her and she laughed.

Again, for a moment, they were silent.

"But thanks, really. It would've been a disaster if it weren't for you."

"It's a small a favor."

He had to admit that seeing her smile, though it was with Kaname, was really the one that warmed his heart up. Though he knows that by now, she had gotten a bit closer to Kaname, it was still worth it.

As long as she's happy, so would he be.

He felt her head drop on his shoulder and he looked down, seeing that she had fallen asleep again. He sighs and, gently, carried her on his arms and back to her room.

'_Yeah… the Princess always ends up with the Prince… never the Knight…'_

Still, he thought he could live with it.

* * *

**Author's Note;**

Well, I guess this would be my longest extra chapter that I've ever made. Also, my first _real_ try on a romantic comedy theme like Matsuri Hino originally intended it to be.

For some of you who were expecting this to be the main chapter, sorry but it's still on the works. Currently, I'm on the process of reviewing all the past chapters of the Silver Knight and editing them so things might get a little bit slow on the updates again.

I also noticed that I'm at the same length with Hold Me, though I'm far from having the same number of review as hers. I guess being a girl really has its advantages since I have to continually ask for them to give me elaborate descriptions of their thoughts and feelings on a lot of topics. I must say, it was hard since most of them mistake it for courtship…

I mean, come on!

Well, you could help me by reviewing though…

(_My New Year's resolution is to never make any more New Year's resolution…')_


	26. Extra Chapter: I Shouldn't Love You

I Shouldn't Love You

* * *

Sometimes, I ask fate why I even met her in the first place. Sometimes, I ask God why, of all people, should I be the one chosen by my superior to guard his daughter. Sometimes, just sometimes, I ask myself why I even fell in love with her when I knew right from the very start, that I'm fighting a losing battle. But guess what? I still haven't found the answer…

I remember in the past, before everything of these happened, when the first time that I saw and meet her… it was perhaps the time in my memory that I couldn't possibly erase in my mind.

She was, for a lack of a better definition, incomprehensively unique, in a positive way that is. She has this long and soft brown hair that extended down to her hips. She has a beautiful, angelic face that would make every man that sees her freeze in awe. Her fragile form was something I could portray to be just right; not too fat but not too thin either, like a shape of a princess. It sounds ridiculous actually. Her complexion… well, let's just say that she'll give the pretty models of popular skin cosmetics a run for their money… and I'm not joking at the last part. And her eyes, yes her eyes… no matter how many times I see them, I really couldn't ponder enough how I get myself lost just by looking at those hazel brown orbs of hers.

Yuuki… Yuuki Cross was her name… the name itself melts in my mouth when I speak it…

But, despite all the praises that I've just said, I've always thought to myself over and over , and then go over it again, that there's no way that someone like me would be noticed by someone like her, and, in a way, I've thought that we wouldn't probably get along very well.

Boy, was I very wrong…

Who am I really? Well, I'm just a drifter. I could say that, in my opinion, I'm like the exact opposite of this princess I spoke of. Not that it really matter actually, but I guess I have to tell something about myself, right?

I wasn't born rich like her, but that doesn't mean that I'm poor either. In fact, I live in such an average family; able to eat three times a day with my Dad as an honest and hardworking farmer and my mother as a loving housewife. But as average as we may seem, my parents have had high expectations for me. I was the only child after all. But I'm really ashamed to say that I failed them. They worked hard so that, one day, I could become a great doctor. But that chance? It blew up. Or better yet, I blew it _all _up.

I dropped out of college and decided to enlist myself in the army.

Did I regret it? Not really.

What I did could be considered to be a work of such prodigal son. I knew that it was wrong to go against my parents'plans for my future, but I still pursued my simple dream, how foolish it may turn out to be. Dad was perfectly fine with it, saying that he also wanted to take that path when he was my age but decided instead to just play it safe. Mom though… well, let's just say I had an earful from her. But in the end, as my beloved parents, they still supported my twisted decision, how half hearted it may be.

But why the army? Actually, being a soldier had always been my obsession ever since I was a kid. Blame that for having too much toy guns and over watching of action movies.

In the training camp, my decision for choosing this career was put to test as I went through excruciating obstacles both physically and mentally. I wondered to myself if they were working on turning us into effective soldiers of our motherland, or if were they just making this as an excuse to kill us. I wouldn't be sure. But I knew that I've lost all of my human rights at the time when I wrote my signature on that document.

The idea of losing your precious human rights after writing your signature on a damn piece of certificate is plainly ridiculous _and_ stupid. But I guess I was a lot denser because I actually _did_ it. As I was doing it, I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best that I'd get through this whole ordeal in one piece.

After years of those despised trainings, I finally passed and earned the rank of a Sergeant. What can I say? I worked my ass off just to gain such title. But honestly speaking though, no matter how many times they call me by the title of Sergeant Zero Kiryuu, I could never get used to it.

And like a newly bought car, I was immediately put into test drive. I was sent to the Middle East where the war was starting to be very intense. I thought the idea was like sending us into a burning house and was expected to survive through it. Nonetheless, it will be me and my comrades' Baptism of Fire.

As we passed by the barren desserts of Iraq which will soon become our battlefield and perhaps, if unlucky, will eventually become our sandy grave on board the AC-130 plane, I ask myself if I were ready for this… ready to kill and die.

In that war, I learned a lot of lessons in life that I'm sure I won't be able to gain if I were living as an ordinary civilian.

I learned that, in a war, there are only two people you could rely on; yourself, and the man next to you. I learned that patriotism was not something you should mainly possess when you're in the fight; it is the sense of survival and teamwork. I also learned not to hold back when you are engaging an enemy in a gunfight. In that place, the rules were simple; you kill them, or they kill you. Not much of a choice if you'd ask me actually. Back then, I used to think that I'm fighting this war for the sake of peace for both nations. But in truth, everything else just fade away when you're the one participating in the war, and you're the one pulling the trigger against your enemies. While fighting in the battlefield, I realized that I wasn't fighting for my country… I was fighting for the survival of myself and the men next to me.

And perhaps the thing that everyone learned or every soldier in that war should learn, is to kill another living soul who is also trying to kill you.

That idea is sickening yet very necessary if you want to get back home alive. It wasn't something you could simply get away with. We didn't' come there for picnic; we came there to kill. The idea of talking it out to peace had already been proven useless and so we let our guns do the talking for us. We could kill anyone who would dare stand in our way; and to think that we were given the rights to do so.

It was like a joke, really; a sick, disgusting joke.

Who the hell gave us the prerogative to decide if a person dies or not?

Back then, I was also the company sniper, and I obviously kill my enemies with my trusty rifle. Truth was, I never did enjoy killing, but I do a lot of it because my comrades think that my skills with a rifle is very convenient in this war; I made the fights easier for them. They wouldn't have to waste as much precious bullets than they have to as I would have finished most of our enemies off even before they got a hundred meter closer to us.

They think it was _awesome_; I think it was _cowardly_.

Every time I pulled the trigger and end someone's life, I would always feel my body go numb… it was probably a sensation that I would never forget for the rest of my life.

We won the war that lasted for almost a year and as I was inside the AC-130 that would take us back home, I noticed that there were only five of us left of our original number— it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what happened to the rest of them. I guess you could say that I was extremely lucky to be able to get back home with my limbs still intact.

I went home feeling as if my soul were drained off me by my recent war experience and I was given the chance to have my temporary vacation, I mean they should be; to think that I was still alive after being in that battlefield for a year would be considered a miracle. So I think a proper compensation was in order.

You see, what I really wanted was to get ahead of my problems regarding my recent war incident.

Because even until now, all those dreaded memories still lingers in my head. Memories when my first friend during the training camp was killed by a landmine in front of me… the time when my senior officer was killed by a bullet that went straight through his head and his brains scattering over my uniform… or that eerie silence after the war and the countless number of corpses lying beneath my feet of both friends and foes…

Maybe it is because of these things that I told myself that my dreams would never be the same again…

Maybe it is because of these visions that I wanted to have time to be alone so that I could have time with myself…

The doctor that overlooked my health said that I needed a good rest, find a quite place and do something which doesn't have anything to do with blowing someone's head off. They said something about psychological health crap or whatever. Still, I'd want to be honest in saying that I was not even remotely interested in listening. It's not that I'm not the least bit concerned about my well-being, it's just that I think I'd go insane if I stay at home doing nothing.

And so I went home alone, feeling very different from what I was before with a new rank as a lieutenant earned. Coming back after practically putting your life for the safety of your country wasn't really that special. There wasn't any of that stupid, fancy hero's welcome when I arrived. Just the wary looks the people were giving in seeing that you're a soldier that recently came from a war with hands still smelling like blood.

Well, what greeted me were two guys in dark suites saying that General Cross wanted to see me for some orders.

I just said, "Fine." and went with them so I could go home immediately.

I just wanted to go home but, after seeing my impressive record (hey, I'm not bragging, I'm merely saying the truth) the higher ops, General Kaein Cross specifically, well, they thought otherwise. They saw me as the perfect candidate for the role of being the loyal and protective bodyguard of General Cross's daughter. I would have more than love to decline to the kind offer but, in the end, I ended up agreeing… unwillingly.

That's just how things work in here. You have to agree to everything that they order to you. You are given the chance to say no, but you're not given the rights to do so… confusing, huh?

But of course, General Cross was not that tactless. He still gave me two weeks to go home and spend time with my loved ones whom I haven't seen for quite some time and was also kind enough to give my parents some additional financial 'help', despite the fact that there was already a fat paycheck waiting for me when I got home.

But I'm not complaining. I mean, why would I be? My job was to simply take care and make sure that his precious daughter would be out of harm's way. It was appealingly easy and simple… I think.

I met her for the first time during the summer of April. My preconceived thoughts about her was that she would be acting like a modern day princess, seeing that she lived in such a grandiose mansion with a countless number of maids in uniforms tailing her.

But I didn't meet her while she was picking flowers on their humongous flower garden under that bright April sunshine, I met her in a local downtown bar and she was there; drunk like there's no more tomorrow.

I thought like, 'What the hell?'

But I just shook my head and introduced myself after waking her up—with a lot of effort—from her drunken state. I couldn't just believe how easy she actually agreed to come with me after I said that I was her new bodyguard and that I came to fetch her home.

I mean, what if I was another of those goons who had bad intentions with her? It made me think that it was a excellent idea that she had a bodyguard to be with her to keep her out of these self-inflicted troubles.

As I drove her inside their family car, with her head on my shoulder and her hands wrapped around my left arm and was stuck to me like a magnet, I ask myself if ever there was a reason for her to act like this. She was eighteen and was on a rebellious age but, were these even reasons enough?

I learned later on that it has something to do with her relationship with her father. Apparently, Yuuki had lost her mother to Leukemia when she was still five years old and her father, still shocked from the sudden lost of his wife, started to marinate himself with his work in the Army. And so in the past thirteen years, she was left in the care of their helpers. She had grown into a very fine young lady who almost had everything in her life, except for her father's attention for her. I even doubt if ever he attended her eighteenth birthday as the war was also in its climax that time.

And so I assumed that their relationship as father and daughter wasn't really healthy. That is why she had been doing these negligent and imprudent acts; she wanted to gain her father's attention.

As for my relationship with her, I could say that it was very rough at start. She's definitely annoyed at me because I had to follow her everywhere she goes. She said she was old enough to look after herself and didn't need a dog (that's me, unfortunately) to follow her. And then she keeps on insulting me like I wasn't human at all.

She had done a lot of bad things to me, both physically and mentally, but it didn't budge me at all. I'm not saying that I'm a masochist or something; it's just that I've been through worst.

You're probably thinking by now that she's the antagonist here but, I don't really think so.

She was actually kind to the people around her… well, except for me that is. Turns out that she actually wanted someone to receive—with open arms—all of her anger and frustrations regarding her father. I don't know if it was right but, I saw in her eyes that it made her happy. Happy to know that there was actually someone who could accept her for what she really is and wouldn't even give a damn about it. Happy that there is someone who's there to listen to her and is prepared to step over the line of being just a bodyguard and be a friend for her. I did all of these not because I'm obliged to do so, but because I felt like she needs someone to be there for her.

So slowly but with certainty, I was able to remove that rebellious side of her… unknown to her father of course.

The funny thing about here is that she never really knew much about me except for my name and my nickname, which she created herself. She was always fond of messing my already untidy silver hair which I was kind enough to ignore even after the war. Hence, she affectionately calls me 'Messy'. I had to silently blame Dad for ever having these wherein I only got my Mom's eyes.

She also has no idea that I used to be in the army, which I'm prepared to say so if ever she asked me. But then again, she never did. Or my guess was that she didn't want to know more about me, thinking that she might learn something she'll regret ever knowing.

I have no problems with it… but half of me wished that she did bother to ask me.

There's also a secret that she's been hiding from everyone, although I was sharp enough to notice. She has a BIG crush on her classmate named Kaname Kuran. He was a handsome young man with wavy brown hair and beautiful amber eyes. He was also the campus heartthrob and was born in a filthy, fuckin rich family.

I tried once—just once—to compare myself with him. I, who had messy silver hair, purple eyes and body wrought by tough work in the battle field as well as my run of the mill status in the society… not much to be proud actually. Although Yuuki once, and once only, said that I was haggardly sexy. I don't know if I ought to feel flattered or insulted because she said that while she was drunk… dead drunk, to be exact.

I mean, why do I contrast myself to that guy anyway?

It would appear that she had been in love with the guy ever since they were still young and was not able to confess it to him. I told her to do what she thinks was right but… a part of me wished she wouldn't.

Because… I hate to admit this but… I… fell in love with her. Of all things, I actually fell in love with my subject… how very unprofessional. I don't know how but, I just woke up one day feeling this dreaded emotion towards her. I felt so needy in seeing her everyday, to get close to her, to see her smile at me, to feel her touch on me… everything.

As for her relationship with her father, it had turn for a better change when she was one day abducted for ransom. I was with her father back then who had been in an important meeting regarding the rekindled war in the Far East. It appears that her bodyguards that replaced me that time were outnumbered by her captors and were all killed; giving them the luxury to take her away. The police said that they were caught off guard but I'd say they're just incompetent.

Back then, I felt so angry and worried for her safety and what they might have done to her. Hell, never in my life did I ever felt so worried, not even during the war. But as it appears, I'm not the only one feeling the same for her.

So was her father.

We both agreed that we didn't trust her captors so even before they are able to contact us, we decided to take immediate actions in hand. We informed the authorities who responded immediately. But we didn't inform them that we'd go looking for her ourselves as well.

We were able to find the stolen car later on. Stupid kidnappers didn't even realize that car's got GPS that made finding them easy. We told the authorities that we've found them and they said that they're on their way. General Cross and I were able sneak inside the abandoned building they've used as their hideout and freed Yuuki without being noticed, although later on, we were and so a gunfight issues.

Despite his age—he's 54 and I was 24—General Cross still proved that he could still kick some butt, although we were still in serious trouble nonetheless as their number were far too many for us to handle. Not to mention the high powered weapons they were using against us who only had mere handguns. But the authority arrived just in time to save our asses.

Truth was, I think what we did was utterly stupid and a suicide. But I was just following General Cross who was also following his instincts as a father. He could have ordered his men to do the job but, I think he did this to redeem himself in her eyes and proved his love for her daughter. It was stupid… but still brave.

Kaname Kuran also arrived with the police. And the first thing that he did was to hug Yuuki tightly; glad that she was finally safe… he hugged her in front of me. And for the first time in my whole life, I felt jealousy smolder inside my chest. Of course at first I was puzzled.

What the hell's he doing here?

But I got my answers later on. Answers I wished I never received.

I didn't know that Yuuki and Kaname's fathers were actually friends and havedecided to marry them with each other… I didn't know that they were already engaged… that she was his fiancée.

And what did I feel? Make a guess…

So a week passed regarding the failed abduction of Yuuki, I saw that she was finally happy with her life. For the past four years that I've been with their family, I could finally say that this was the life that she wanted.

She had overcome her rebellious side, she's about to graduate college with flying colors, she had finally regained her father's love and most of all… she's about to get married to the man she had been in love with all these years…

What can I say? I couldn't be happier for her… am I?

Truth was, deep inside me, I was slowly dying… all because of this stupid, unrequited, fucked up love.

I mean, what am I to her? I never asked actually, I never did. But I may perhaps say that I was just her personal bodyguard, someone who was there to protect her, someone who was there to listen for her, someone who was there to care for her… there's nothing more than that. I'll just leave her like this, happy and contented with her life.

I decided to return in the war.

Because, like a wish come true, I've receive a letter ordering me to return to active service. It would seem that, war has finally returned in the Middle East.

A war that involves nuclear weapons.

Frankly speaking, I won't really mind dying in that war…

And so I gave my resignation letter to General Cross and he accepted it, knowing about the situation in hand. But he asked me if I already said goodbye to Yuuki. I told him that she didn't have to know and I'm not planning to tell her. He simply nodded and shook hands with me, saying words of thanks for the service I've done for his only daughter.

I told him it was nothing and left.

And so I was finally alone with myself as I prepared for my departure the next day. The apartment that I've been staying at for the past two years was actually owned by the Cross family. Pretty much everything around here actually, and now I'm leaving it all behind. I don't really know how long the war would last but, I could tell it would be years again. I made sure to tell my parents about it… except for _her_.

I sat on the edge of my bed and let my thoughts ran wild as the rain fell heavily outside of my window…

I wonder if she would be fine without me?

I wonder if she would be angry at me?

I wonder what it would be like if I confessed my feelings to her?

Right now I really felt mad. Mad at the fact that I'm leaving her. Mad at the fact that I fell in love with her. Mad at the fact that, of all people, it has to be her. Mad at the fact that she's in love with _him_. Mad at the fact that she's not in love with me. Mad at the fact that I couldn't have her. Mad at the fact that I couldn't forget her. Mad at the fact that…

I rest my head on my bed and closed my eyes as I clenched my hand on my chest as if that would lessen the pain I'm feeling in my heart at the moment.

… I … still… have these feelings…

There were loud knockings on my door that woke me up. I didn't know that I actually fell asleep. I look up at the wall clock that says eight in the evening. I frowned.

Was I asleep that long?

The loud knocking continued that caught my attention. The rain was still pouring heavily outside and whosoever was knocking at my door should have a very good reason why. I stood up from my bed and reached for the door.

I was very surprised to find Yuuki standing outside my door, looking very angry, wet from the rain and… crying.

Why is she crying?

I could tell and smell that she was drunk and I suddenly felt the need to scold her for it—though I have no rights anymore—but she ignored me as she pushed me aside and let herself in, the rain still dripping from her. I closed the door with a sigh and turned around and saw that she was glaring at me. I look away because, for some obvious reason, I couldn't look at her straight in the eyes.

She looked down at my luggage and smiled wryly.

"So… you really are leaving…"

I nodded, but still didn't look at her.

She crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you say goodbye to me Zero? Is that really hard?"

I still didn't answer; I still didn't look at her. I was afraid she'll see right through me.

She went near me and grabbed my collar tightly with both hands as she looked up to glare at my culpable eyes.

"Am I not that important to you?" she said, not bothering to hide the bitterness in her voice and frustration in my steely silence. "ANSWER ME!"

I look back at her. Her long, dark brown hair was wet in the rain and her hazel brown eyes were also wet, not by the rain, but by tears that she didn't even bother to wipe.

"Yuuki… I… I just did what I thought was best for you…"

She pushed me hard towards the door behind me.

"And what's best for me, huh? The fact that you are leaving me all of the sudden? Not knowing where you're going or why you're leaving? Is that it?" she leaned closer to me. "Who the hell gave you rights to decide what's best for me? You're just my bodyguard!"

I shook my head.

"Not anymore."

She pushed me harder on the door and slowly removed her hands from my collar as she turned her back on me after hearing those words.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot... you no longer work for me…" she coldly said, her voice slightly shaking.

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence between us.

"Why are you so adamant in leaving me Zero?" she asked me.

I hid a sigh from her.

"I'm going to a war, Yuuki. I know I kept this a secret from you but—"

"I know Zero… you worked for the Army… I've known it long before."

"Then I guess I wouldn't need to explain to you anymore."

She slowly turned to face me. Pain and sadness were visible from her eyes that were also filled with tears that trickled down her face. I really have no idea why she's acting like this but I could presume it was because she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing… but I still hated that sad look on her face, especially if I'm the one causing it.

"You could have just said no. You could have just stayed beside me."

I wanted to tell her that I was sick of wars. I wanted to tell her that I would have more than love to decline to go to war just for her. I wanted to tell her that I'd loved to stay on her side. I wanted to say how much I care for her. I wanted to tell her much I love her…

But I didn't… I didn't.

"I think you better go home now Yuuki. Your father and… fiancé… might be worried of you right now."

But she didn't answer. Instead, she slowly moved toward me and… kissed me… a kiss full of passion and longing. And I suddenly found myself kissing her back. And with just one kiss, my whole self-control collapsed…

We end up removing our clothes…

We end up in my bed…

We end up making love with each other…

I woke up way too early the next day to find her still sleeping on my bed. I smiled, knowing that I was her first and so was she. But the smile on my lips slowly disappeared as the harsh realization washed over me, and I've learned that it was only a short-lived bliss that only served to rekindle the hurt that I was feeling.

I gave in to my selfishness when I knew very well that she only did it because she was drunk; she didn't know what she was doing. I knew I could have avoided it, but I didn't… I didn't…

Last night, I poured all of my feelings to her, said everything I wanted to tell her, because I knew it was the only chance that I could possibly have. I knew that I couldn't possibly change everything but, deep inside, I secretly wished that I could.

That I could stop this war…

That I could win her father's favor…

That I could finally have her…

That I could… make her love me…

I carefully left my bed and prepared myself and my things to leave, not daring to wake her sleeping form. I just wanted to get as far away as possible from her, yet I also wanted to see her wake up in my bed and know her answer. But I was too afraid to know.

What if she wakes up crying?

What if she regrets what we've done?

What if she wakes up and realized that, what we've done was just but a big mistake?

I was afraid to know.

I was afraid to lose.

I was afraid to get hurt.

And so I opened the door as I carried my bags and looked back to stare down at her still sleeping form and thought that if things were just different, I'd wish to see her on my bed every morning. To see her face every sunrise would be really nice, probably a sight I would never grow tired of… but it's all just a dream now, a dream that I would be leaving behind…

* * *

Three years had passed and, after a lot of grueling battles, needless bloodshed and a near destruction of a country, the war was finally over.

As it turns out, the nuclear threat was indeed right. We couldn't launch any air strike or carry any high powered weapon because the enemy keeps on threatening us that they would launch their nuclear warheads on a random country if we do so. It was a threat they used as a shield against us to protect their precious leader named Rido. So in the end, we were forced to manhandle the problem ourselves making the war even longer than expected. And to make things worse, the bastards actually have quite a number on their force. The ratio was eight to one, in favor of the bastards. But we didn't let that fact take a hold on us.

In a war, weapons alone won't lead you to victory. The question is not how big the stick is, but who's swinging the stick.

We pierced through every force they have while hunting for Rido's head. But the enemy, still not accepting defeat, ditched their final card; they finally launched their nuclear weapons.

And so it was a race against time to save millions of lives. And like as if fate did it on purpose, my squad was actually the one nearest on the nuclear launch facility so we were ordered to take actions immediately since backup units would be arriving soon.

Speed was the most important key of our mission. The assault was reckless at best, but it still paid off. But the enemies were just insanely tenacious. Rido and his men performed a sort of Hara Kiri by blowing themselves up, and they planned on taking us with them. And on some level, they were successful. They were like suicide bombers who were hell-bent on killing us.

Despite my best efforts, most of my squad mates still died. Those who actually survived were too injured to move… I was the only one left standing. True, all these time I just wanted to die. But if ever I did, I wish for people to remember me and my comrades who died in the line of our duty.

I wanted to leave evidence that I lived in this world. I don't want to waste all these sacrifices…

So alone and practically bathing in my own blood, I limped my way towards the control room to put the abort codes given to me to disarm the nuclear warheads. Apparently, the warheads were heading for the Soviet Union.

Cheeky bastards…

I was able to disarm it in time, turning them into harmless chunks of metal as they fell on the Earth. I let out a long sigh of relief before I fell hard on the metal floor as my consciousness slowly seeped away. The last things that I remembered were the frantic footsteps coming towards me, the blurring of my vision and then, darkness…

I woke up later inside a military outpost at the outskirts of Baghdad, surrounded by medical machines I don't even recognize.

Would you actually believe that I was disappointed that I ever woke up?

General Cross then came to visit to congratulate me for a job well done, although he was also very sorry for the lost of my squads during the assault in the nuclear facility. He was also pleased to tell me that I was promoted to Captain and would be receiving the medal of Valor when I'm well enough to stand.

Frankly speaking though, I didn't really think I deserve such grandiose award from the government. Not that I'm not that happy about it but, I felt that my fallen comrades deserves it better than I. They died for our goal after all. I just merely survived and I'm not really sure if I have to thank God for making that possible.

As I look up at General Cross, I could notice that he still looked at me the way he did before. As a matter of fact, he looked to be very relieved and proud of me. I guess he didn't know anything about what happened between me and his daughter…

After a month, I was freed from being bed ridden as my wounds were fully healed. The doctors who watched over me were even surprised at the speed that my wounds healed. They said it was like a miracle.

Miracle… I don't even think I deserve it…

After that, I went home to visit Mom and Dad. They were quite relieved to see me return in one piece. As I look at them, I finally realized how happy I am in seeing that I was able to give them a more comfortable life and that I finally made them proud of me—very proud to be exact.

I guess every parent would be, seeing that the medal of Valor was proudly pinned on their son's chest.

Two days after I arrived, I went to visit my comrade's graves. As I looked down at their tombstones, holding the medal in my right hand, I couldn't help but feel guilt inside of me.

They died and I didn't.

I didn't know that those who survived the suicide bombing still died because of the severe injuries that they've taken. I wished that I could trade places with them. They still have a fresh future waiting for them while me…

What is still there waiting for me? Another pointless war? Another failed romance? Pathetic…

I then left with my head bowed down, the guilt inside me slowly eating me up. But the gentle breeze from behind me was like an exact opposite of what I was feeling… as though bringing with it a tingling of understanding and forgiveness…

After that, I received a call from General Cross inviting me to have lunch with them.

Them… Yuuki…

At first I was hesitant. During the war, we were given the chance to visit our family once every three months but, I never did. I was afraid I'll meet _her_. I always wondered if she was angry with me for leaving her just like that. I always wondered if ever they got married already. She was in love with _him_ right? So I guess it did happen… but I wouldn't know unless I see her. More than three years had already passed, I guess it's about time I stopped running away and face the ghosts of my past.

I arrived at their home after mentally preparing myself and, as expected, she was there. This time though, she was in the place I thought she should be. She was picking flowers at their humongous garden, her left hand holding the basket while her other hand picked them up carefully. She was wearing a blue summer dress and a wide rimmed hat on her head. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. She was still as beautiful as I could remember; a very beautiful princess under the summer sun.

And then she saw me.

I really expected to see anger in her eyes but no, all I saw was relief and happiness in them, which was strange in itself.

Shouldn't she be angry with me?

I look away, feeling undeserving of such beautiful smile given to me. She only followed me with her eyes but I know she was surprised at what I did. I mean, how am I supposed to return her smile after what I've done?

I walked towards a familiar tree where I used to have my afternoon nap under its cool shade and I don't know why but, she followed me. God, why did she have to follow me?

"Good morning." She said.

She greeted me… she actually greeted me. I didn't show it but, I really missed her voice.

"Morning…" I mumbled.

I turned around to face her but was greeted by a slap on the face, and a strong one at that. I only touched my face but didn't say a word because, obviously, I knew why she did that. Imagine having sex with a man you didn't love and then wake up the next morning finding yourself all alone. I'm even surprised she hadn't peppered me with bullets yet. I'm sure her father has a lot of them that she could 'borrow'.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I whacked you?" she calmly asked me.

Strange, shouldn't she be raising her voice at me by now?

"I knew why. I left without asking for your forgiveness for what happened… I'm sorry for taking advantage of you when you were in your vulnerable state, I really am." I softly said with my head bowed down. "And I'm sorry if I haven't been able to attend your wedding…"

The last part was a fat lie of course. I was _glad_ that I haven't attended her wedding because… I might just die…

"My wedding…" she said with a nod.

I look down at the basket of flower that she placed down beside her.

"It's nice to see that you're having a happy and contented life here…" I said with a faint smile, but still didn't look at her.

"Well, yeah I am happy here. Although there is still _something_ lacking…" she said but then decided to change the topic. "So how about you?"

I shrugged.

"Still pulling the trigger…"

She frowned slightly.

"I heard from Father about what happened back there… I'm sorry about what happened to your friends."

I forced a smile.

"Nah, it's alright. It's all part of the job."

It was a fat lie again. Of course it wasn't _alright_, I just lost my friends! But I guess I wasn't really good at lying because my words didn't carry into my eyes.

She went near me to touch my arm.

"A-are you alright? You look glum. Is it fine for you to go out with your injuries?" she said in concern, probably regretting ever slapping me earlier.

I nodded, thinking why she would regret something she'd been aiming to do to my face for the past three years.

"Probably just… post war effects on me. It happens sometimes." I assured her.

Her hold on my arms tightened.

"Father told me that you were fatally injured and was unconscious for a week after the war… I was… really worried." She quietly said.

I shook my head and smiled at her, she's probably lying.

"You don't really have to. I mean, I wouldn't die that easily."

She was about to say something more when she got interrupted by a little girl who went running towards her from their house.

A girl that looked so much like her…

My eyes immediately widened.

She ran towards the basket of flowers that Yuuki had placed down and curiously inspected it. She then carried it with her little arms and looked up at Yuuki and smiled.

"Mommy, can I keep this for Grandpa?" She asked her in a small voice and then after noticing me, she shyly smiled to me.

I felt like my lungs were brutally removed from my rib cage as my mouth fell open. That little girl, that little girl that looked so much like her is… is her daughter… with _him_? She looked no more than three years old. I guess they immediately got married after I left and decided to have a child…

Why am I feeling this?

I smiled down at her reluctantly and stared at their home, expecting to see Kaname Kuran coming out any moment from the door where she came from.

But he didn't.

I looked at Yuuki who seemed amused at something.

"Where's Kaname?" I asked her.

She smiled.

"Kaname doesn't live here." She simply said.

I bend my knees to level my eyes with her daughter although I was still considerably taller, but at least the gap was lessen. And then I looked up, surprised at her answer.

"What do you mean?" I asked, totally confused.

Perhaps they were leaving somewhere else and were only visiting?

She gave me an amused smile.

"Kaname and I never got married if that's what you think Zero."

My mouth fell open.

"B-b-but—"

"The engagement had been called off, Messy… by me." She said with a smile.

If Yuuki and Kaname never got married… then, who is this child's father?

As her daughter stared at me, I didn't see a set of hazel or brown eyes. The ones staring back at me were purple… just like mine…

Then it hit me.

I look up at her in ridiculous disbelief.

This little girl is…

She seems to have read what's in my mind.

"That's right Zero, she is your daughter."

I stood up and looked at them, totally shocked at what was happening. There were so many questions that kept on popping in my head.

"W-why?" was all that I could say.

She frowned down at me.

"What do you mean why? Do you want me to explain how you got me pregnant?" she asked with a slight blush.

I didn't answer. My mind was still in a delirious state.

She smiled and shook her head.

"You changed my mind on the night before you left… it solidified my resolve."

I look away, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Yes… I did confess to you that night but… you were drunk."

"I knew very well what I was doing Zero. I could pretty much remember everything that happened that night…" she said with a flush. "And why the hell did you leave me back then? Do you even know how lost I felt back then when I woke up and saw that you weren't there beside me? I felt so scared… especially when you left. I was so scared of the possibility that you won't return to me. More than ever, after what happened to you back there."

I smiled hesitantly and scratch the back of my head.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I thought that all this time you were really in love with Kaname and that I might become the reason for your relationship to break apart, so I decided to stay away from you… even though it was very hard for me."

She pushed my head with her finger.

"Now if only you weren't too thick, then you should have already noticed that it was really you that I fell in love with. Everyone else around us could already tell, except for you. And as for Kaname, it was just a crush, nothing more than that."

I was happy to hear that, very happy indeed. But there are still questions that I wanted to ask.

"But how did your father take this? I mean, you canceled your engagement with Kaname Kuran and you got pregnant. And does he even know that I'm the father?"

She laughed.

"Relax, Zero. Father didn't object when I walk out of the engagement, although I couldn't say the same with Kaname. He was really furious when he found out, but Father told him that I already made up my mind and that he had to respect it. I didn't hear anything from him after that. As for me being pregnant, Father seems to know that the culprit was actually you and unsurprisingly, he was perfectly fine with it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I guess he won't really mind having you as his son-in-law, especially with that shiny medal hanging on your chest." She said, smiling. "And I only continued my pregnancy because… you said you'd come back for me."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course I will." I happily said as I stared at her eyes that reflected sincerity in her words.

She looked down at her daughter—I mean, _our_ daughter—and pushed her a little towards me.

"Her name's Juri. She's almost three right now."

I bend my knees again to look at her and smiled. She placed the basket down and ran back to Yuuki and buried her face beside her mother's leg.

I look up at Yuuki.

"Does she know… well, about me?"

She patted her head.

"I told her that her Daddy's coming home today."

I look back at her and saw that she was intently observing me, her purple eyes concentrating at mine as she continued to study my face. She really looks like her mother, except the eyes of course. Those are mine.

And then she smiled.

"Are… are you my Daddy?" she bashfully asked me.

I know this would sound very gay but, I almost cried in joy when she said that to me. I didn't know that being called Daddy by your own daughter for the very first time would feel this wonderful.

I bet this is what Dad felt back then.

I nodded and smiled back at her.

"Yes I am."

With that she ran towards me and enveloped her little arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her as well and lifted her. I don't know how to exactly describe this feeling but, it felt incredible.

"Daddy!" she happily said.

I held her with one arm as she continued to stare at my face. I stared back at Yuuki who looked very happy.

"Well since you're finally here, I guess it's about time we make a deal and settle things up." She said as she grabbed my collar with both hands. "Captain Zero Kiryuu, are you prepared to take responsibility in taking care of your daughter and me?"

I nodded immediately.

"I will take responsibility."

She leisurely nodded.

"But you have to marry me first."

I laughed.

"Anytime, anywhere."

She then kissed and hugged me.

"We both love you, Zero… me and Juri."

I smiled contentedly and hugged them both tightly. My family… my very own family.

"Yes… and I both love you too."

I couldn't believe that I almost lost this love that waited for me. I couldn't believe that I wished for death when there are actually two people who faithfully waited for my return. I couldn't believe I almost lost them. But all these thoughts are being ignored by my mind as I wrapped my arms around them. So, after all the hardships and battles that I've been through, I could finally say that… I'm home.

Sometimes, I ask fate why I even met her in the first place. Sometimes, I ask God why, of all people, should I be the one chosen by my superior to guard his daughter. Sometimes, I ask myself why I even fell in love with her when I knew right from the very start, that I'm fighting a losing battle.

But guess what? I've finally found the answer…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

I was browsing on my old documents and saw this aged file that I originally planned to publish before the Silver Knight. But I guess I've forgotten about it.

I originally planned to publish this separately but I decided against it.

It's a short one-shot story, I know. But this is my prototype work so I decided to put some justice for it.

I'm currently working on the main chapter and the chapter forgotten so expect a double update once more. You wouldn't have to wait so much…

Oh, criticize me as much as you want, the review button's just below.


	27. Illusions

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino.**

A simple demotivational poster I've read about Zero of Vampire Knight:

Futility- maintaining the self-restraint of a saint while knowing that she will ALWAYS choose the jackass over you. (Picture of Zero hugging Yuuki)

* * *

Illusions

* * *

Zero turned a page on the book he's reading, frowning a little at the scribbles and notes that the previous owner made on the pages every now and then… which were almost random if not only for the fact that they were written just below the important pages of the story.

There were notes like, _"Columbia again… had to wonder what it was with drug lords and Columbians…" _or something more bizarre like _"Finally found this psycho in the woods in Spain… there was this secret room underneath his cabin… it was like a slaughter house… only that the hanged (and rotten) flesh was of human…"_

Zero's frown deepens. He had to wonder who really the previous owner of this book was. He found out that it tickles his dormant curiosity not only because the previous owner had this habit of writing down peculiar details about his life on the pages like a diary, but also because his adventures didn't sound that of an everyday person you'd meet in your neighborhood.

Perhaps he was an agent? A bounty hunter? Or a mercenary perchance? Or maybe just some delusional idiot who mistook this for a fiction notebook?

But there were more scribbled notes…

He scanned a few pages and surely, there it was again. He read a few more, one of which wrote, _"The current curricular teachings nowadays are different… back then, the students needed to cope with the subjects… not the other way like now…"_ also, _"I found this new experience of mine as a student to be quite weird… I have to listen to all these teachers mouth and lecture about these subjects I've already learned way before they were even born… and these girls' uniforms… very, very distracting…"_ as well as, _"I just got my ass whooped by those two gals again, that scary blonde and that sadistic brunette… (sigh) what a predicament…"_

Those lines caught his attention once more. So he was also a student? It certainly sounded similar to his story but, unlike this guy, he didn't go hunting for Columbian drug lords or Spanish cannibals and he wasn't certainly older than his teachers or that he gets bullied by a blonde and a brunette with such titles… but he does get distracted by the shorts skirts of the girls in Cross Academy… especially when there's that strong wind passing underneath their legs.

The handwritings were all the same so it must be the same person. It also points out that the previous owner was male based on the heavy way he writes and those rough curves of the letters. And the book wasn't really that old so he might get a chance to know who the previous owner was by reading continuously. But… he can't be so sure about everything that he'd just read. What if they were just some random writings and were only fruit of his imaginations? It could all be just some hoax of course… but he couldn't shake off the vibe that he was getting that the previous owner of this book was someone he knew…

The handwriting looks so… familiar…

Zero closed the book and let out a sigh as he rested his head on the pillow.

'_But who?'_

He looks down on his side after hearing the phone ring. He looks at the phone curiously, his mind working a guess if who it was. He shrugs and picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" He said, his eyes momentarily darting to the door.

"Zero?"

He blinked a couple of times; he wasn't expecting her.

"Wakaba? Wha-How'd you know—"

"Shindo-chan." She said simply. "She told me to call this number."

"Oh… so, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm here at your home." She started. "And uh… well… something happened."

"W-what happened? Are the two gals not there?" he asked, a bit worried.

"They're both upstairs, watching over Shindo-chan and—"

"What happened to her?" he asked, his voice a bit sterner than usual.

There was a short pause on her line.

"She fainted in class—"

"WHAT?"

"Will you calm down, you idiot?" she said, annoyed. "She just fainted in class because of fever, alright? It wasn't serious."

"Are you sure?" his voice was eerily demanding.

"Do you doubt me, Zero Kiryuu?"

"I'm just confirming, Wakaba."

"Well you're certainly sounding cynical to me."

He scoffs at her.

"Where is she now? Is she fine? Had her fever subsided?" he asked.

"She's upstairs in her room, yes, she's fine and yes, her fever has subsided." She said sarcastically.

He couldn't help but frown at the tone of her voice.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't know." Her voice was still dripping with sarcasm. "_**Anyway**_, the doctor said she was just over fatigued so he had her taken some sleeping pills to prolong her rest. Kathleen and Emily are currently in her room watching over her. I'm also planning to replace them just in case those two start wrestling each other again." She said. "I just thought that I'd let you know of these ahead."

"Well, that's very kind of you… but thanks anyway."

"No big deal."

"Anything else?"

"Well… you're on a mission, right?"

"For a few days, yes… should I ask why?"

"Can I know where you are? You know… just in case things get a little out of hand."

"Sorry, but that's confidential."

"But—"

"I tell you, I kill you."

"Unless I'm a Hunter, right?"

"Are you?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Sure it's nice that Zero's been a little less stoic than before, but being a guy who occasionally throws a wise crack to anyone? It's a bit annoying (if you're not used to it).

"No." she said bluntly.

"Well there's your answer."

"Has anyone told you that you're an asshole?"

"Couple of times… you don't really have to say that too."

"Oh, yeah? Well, maybe I want to."

"Go ahead."

"You're an asshole."

She couldn't help but smirk.

"Feel better?" he asked sarcastically.

"A little."

Zero let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Listen, Wakaba. I know that you contacting me is every bit illegal; _they _could kill you for this. But, since you're under my home right now, they would never dare touch you." He said, his voice seriously cold. "Now, as a small favor, I want you to stay there for me as much as possible, understand?"

"You want… feedbacks?"

"No… I just want you to be there for her. Keep that smile on her face. Be her friend." He said. "While I'm away."

She was silent for a moment.

"Is… is there something wrong?"

It was now him who was hushed.

"Zero? Are you still there?"

"I… I want you to know that this could be the most dangerous mission that I've ever taken…" he said, his voice almost a whisper. "There's a possibility that I might not come back… alive…"

"Zero…"

"Nobody else knows about this… except you and me. So… just in case, if ever I'm unable to contact you by morning—"

"You'll be fine."

He was a bit surprised at what she had said. Not on her being so naïve, but on the fact that she believed on him even when he himself doubt his own.

"You don't have any idea on what you're saying."

"Oh, but I believe I do." She confidently said. "I know you very well."

"Not that well."

"But well enough." Her voice sounded encouraging in his ears. "You survived this long. Surely you could last longer, right? You are the number one after all."

"It's just a title—"

"—that you've worked hard to earn." She intervened. "Look Zero, if you don't want us to worry, then don't doubt yourself. Surely you can do it right?"

Zero felt an incoming headache and also a slight surge of warmth in his chest. She's definitely naïve, but at least it was in a good manner that he could, in a way, acknowledge.

"Wakaba…" he sighed. "You know, sometimes, I wonder why I ever let you retain your memories…"

"Because if you did I'd be less imposing, right?" there was a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yeah… imposing…" Strange how that word collides smoothly with her. "Just don't forget what I've said… and thanks for keeping watch on her."

"No probs… and, by the way… there's… there's something you might want to know…"

"What is it?"

"Her parents came this noon."

He swallowed—hard.

"And?"

"There's nothing you should be concerned about." She said. "There wasn't any much trouble… well, as far as I know."

"Glad to hear that, I guess."

She contemplated about it for a moment.

"They're still against about her being a Prefect… especially of her... being with you."

She could hear a faint sigh on his line.

"Make sure she'd be fine, alright?"

"Alright."

"And…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for… for troubling you with this and… and thank you for helping me, even when you have the rights to say no."

She smiled fondly.

"I'm your friend. Did you forget that?"

He sighs.

"Bye, Yori."

"Bye Zero. And be back safe, alright?"

'_Yeah… safe…'_

He placed the phone down with an unnecessary caution. Closing the book gently, he placed it back in his bag. He looks out the window with a heavy sigh and begun rubbing his forehead, already foreseeing an incoming headache.

He didn't really think that vampires get headaches too.

If anything, he was particularly sure that Shindo's parents weren't that fond of him. Of course, being that her family is in such a high position in the society, knowing who he really is wasn't much of a problem for them.

Knowing that he is currently the most ruthless Vampire Hunter alive, that is.

It was also because of this undeniable fact that they had forbade their daughter to be with him, giving reasons that Zero's enemies would certainly come for her as well. But being born a Shindo has already sealed her fate in being on a constant danger. Since her parents have had so many business competitors crushed in reaching the top, it wasn't much a mystery on how things would certainly turn out.

Still, they want him out of their daughter's life.

But being the extremely stubborn daughter she was, she told them to back off from her high school life. Being that it could only be the only time in her life that she can be free from her parent's grasps.

In all of her life, it was the one and only time that their daughter requested something that had brought her to the brink of tears… she'd never even done it when she was a little girl.

And so, despite their doubts, they had let her stay in Cross Academy and resume her role as the new Prefect and be with Zero in the condition that she will be kept away from harm.

Though only the Chairman had voice his agreement to this, it was very obvious who had done the most security for her.

And now there it was, though it didn't sound like it, Zero could tell that it was her parents' way of threatening him after learning that Shindo got sick and that he wasn't there to take care of her because he's currently keeping _another_ girl from harm.

He is painfully aware of how capable they are in taking her away from him.

Zero involuntarily grunted at the thought, silently wondering how such possibility was making him so uncomfortable, it was making his throat constrict.

He could already tell that Shindo and Yuuki would bring him death if he doesn't become careful.

Removing his gaze from the window, he let it wonder to the door lazily. Standing up with a small yawn, he went to it with an almost cat-like quietness. He grabs the knob and opened the door with such swiftness that the person behind it stumbled ungraciously and grabbed on him for support.

"I didn't expect you'd be someone who'd eavesdrop on someone, Souen."

Ruka couldn't help but blush madly from embarrassment. Sure she knows about Zero being so alert with his surroundings, but she never did thought that he would be _this_ alert. But then again, he _is_ the infamous Zero Kiryuu.

What would she expect?

But still, she didn't want to appear as the loser in his little game. So, with practiced ease, she stood straight and poised herself up and looked coldly at him.

"It's not what you think it is." She said.

"Really?" he sounded unconvinced.

"I was going to talk to you about something when I heard you talking—"

"And you listened?"

"I got curious." She reasoned, as though it was the most obvious thing. "I thought you were having _another _secret up your sleeve."

"A secret?" he regarded her smugly. "What secret?"

She walked past him and towards his window where he looked down at the all-girls school not far away.

"You know Kiryuu, if anything, the thing I hate doing the most is talking bullshits in circle." Her voice was harshly cold, blaming even. "Why don't we just straight these up?"

Gently, he closed the door and looked at her. For a moment, he was a bit surprise in seeing her wearing a pair of brown pajamas and not those slightly revealing nightgowns that he used to see on her whenever he goes in the Moon Dorms for inspection. Not that he was expecting her to, but still, he couldn't help but wonder. Maybe she just wears those to impress Kaname with her shape. And since there's no Kaname, she might've figured it wasn't necessary.

Especially since she's in front of the guy that her precious Kaname considered his pesky enemy.

"Straight what?" he wanted to play her game.

"What did that professor tell you this afternoon?" her back was on him and slowly, she gave him a sideway glance.

He shrugged at her.

"Can't tell you."

He had to blink thrice when she actually scoffed at him. He could've sworn that he'd never heard her scoff before… until now that is. Silently, he followed her with his gaze as she sat on his bed, cross her legs and arms and glared at him.

"Just to gently remind you, we're are partners in this mission Kiryuu." She was gazing at him like a disobedient child. "Even simple ethics here would tell you that secrets between us shouldn't exist during this mission… especially if it is vital to the results that we are aiming for."

He had leaned near the window as the gentle light of the room bathe on them. He had to admit that she's got a point, but then again, her point wasn't enough.

"I think it would be for the best if you didn't know." He stared back at her despite the glare. "After all, it's not like I'm the only one here with a secret."

That, and the fact that he was saying it so casually, took her off guard.

She was sure it took ten seconds flat before she was able to regain her composure. And then it left her wondering how he was able to figure her out, like how he was able to act like as though he didn't know when in fact he already do.

But… does he really know?

"What are you talking about?" she asked, testing the water.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about." He was talking with an I-know-everything-and-you-don't look in his eyes.

She shifted uncomfortably.

'_If he finds out about what were up to, he'd kill you.'_

Could've Emily betrayed her already?

No. She was sure that she won't betray them, but why is it that Zero seems to know already? And also, if he already knows, shouldn't he have already snuffed her out in this instant?

But he was just there.

"We are talking about you here." She tried to change the topic's course back on track. "And that little secret you're trying to hide from me."

"And which secret that would be?"

That look again…

"I want to know what you and Mister Nobou were talking about earlier." She demanded.

"I'd never figure you to be the prying type, Souen." He was regarding her ever so calmly, which was unnerving considering the fact that she never liked it when she couldn't figure out what other people are thinking; and he's one of those. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I hate not knowing."

"Then why I don't you ask him yourself?"

"I did." She spat.

"Well?"

"He doesn't know shit." She had tried earlier, but all she'd receive was a puzzled look, a smile and an "If you'll excuse me." And then he had walked off. If they had planned to keep it to themselves, they sure as hell are doing a great work of it. "He looks as if he doesn't even recognize me."

She studied him, hoping to get a reaction, but all she saw was a shrug.

"And?"

She couldn't help but frown suspiciously at him.

"And I think you've done something at him." She accused him. "Threatened him or something just to remain silent… I don't know… must've been one of your tricks."

"What made you say that?"

"What else would your reason be for shutting me off?"

He pretended to give it a thought.

"Well… maybe because I predicted you'd be too annoying."

Although it had a faint hint of truth, she couldn't help but still be offended.

Annoying as she might be right now, but it all had a good reason.

"This conversation is going nowhere." She admitted, figuring that making Zero divulge what she wanted to know is like forcing a cat to bark.

"So you noticed…"

She wanted to glare at him, but she didn't want him to get the satisfaction of being able to piss her off successfully.

"Well at least give me a hint so I'll shut up." She said, not really meaning it. She was already prepared to leave when she saw him walked passed her to retrieve something underneath his pillow. "What are you doing?"

He had handed her a large brown envelop.

"Open it." He ordered, leaning on the window and crossing his arms at her. "You might find something interesting."

She raised her brows intriguingly before cautiously opening it.

What she saw were mere stolen shots of a handsome man with long, wavy brown hair and stunning green eyes. She shifted through it all, but there was nothing else other than the pictures.

"What are these about?" she asked him, confused.

"Kuran didn't tell you?" he sounded as though he was expecting her question.

"Tell me what?" her confusion was growing.

Zero let out a sigh as though he heard her say something childishly stupid.

"Do you know what a level S is?"

She blinked several times.

"_S_, technically, don't exist." She pointed in a matter of a fact tone. "But yes, I do know what a level S is. Why?"

"Can you tell me a brief description of an S?"

She didn't know where this was going to, but for the sake of enlightening things up, she decided to play along.

"A level S is supposed to be a freak of nature, a rare occurrence when a level E is left unchecked, and sort of an evolution. It is said that they are very powerful creatures… but no evidence were found that they do _exist_."

"They _do_ exist. Older Hunters call them 'Counts'."

She couldn't help but be a bit nervous at his tone.

"There is a _strict _order among us Hunters to flee if ever we encounter an S… inform both the Association and the Council, form a large assault assemblage and exterminate the threat swiftly and precisely." He was looking blankly ahead as though remembering something dreadful. "As cowardly as it might sound, it is the smartest thing to do."

She remained quiet, yet very much intrigued. She'd heard about the brutality of a level S, but she'd never heard that much to picture out what it really is.

"An S is the next stage of evolution that rarely occurs to level Es. Basically because we Hunters and your Council members are hard pressed in silencing them out, and also because it takes a lot of time and blood to drink for them to fully awaken from their mindless, beastly state. But when they do, you get a creature that parallels a Pureblood in power. What they lack in immortality… they make it up for their savagery…"

"Are they… really that powerful?"

He took a sideway glance at her.

"Well… let me tell you a story." She looks at him and saw that he was darkly serious. "Sixteen years ago, a small scale war secretly broke out under humanities nose. An alliance among ten 'Counts' transpired somewhere in the eastern Europe with the goal of crushing Sector 4, back then the biggest and most powerful branch of the Hunter Association situated in Europe. If they are successful, the only force that stood between them and their human preys will be no more. The results could only be catastrophic."

"But the Council—"

"Back then, the Council didn't give a damn." He cut her off. "It was their silly excuse for being fearful in opposing their more superior kind… and the obvious fact that they are still dependent on the Association for sorting the problems that should've been theirs in the first place."

She was a bit taken aback by what he had said. Was the Council back then really that powerless and ignorant of the ordinary civilians' lives? Were they just content in watching as blood was spilled to protect the weak? Were they too concerned with themselves?

"After that, Operation Ragnarok was declared… ensuing with all the branches' number ones to be called out for the sole reason of killing this so-called alliance of theirs." He was quite for a moment, his eyes slowly gazing towards her. "This small scale war happened somewhere in Spain, away from the eyes of civilians, both of humans and vampires. The force of this alliance ranged from the ten 'Counts' to their numerous and elite underlings… while the Association themselves had their best Hunters to fight them off. And it seems, to the eyes of all the participants of that war, that it all even out."

"The fight lasted only for a day, warriors falling one by one, their blood spilling on the autumn dirt. It was the first and only time that such war happened, where the only things you can see are the result when your want to hurt collides with their need to protect… but in the end, after all those bloodsheds, only a lone Hunter survived…"

"W-who?" she wanted to know.

"My father." His voice was cold. "Despite what he had been through, he refused to be acknowledged as a hero… but only as a mere survivor. He chose to keep his silence about what happened, never said a word. The only thing he wanted was to honor those who died."

She looks back at him with a small gulp.

"Do you now understand how powerful an S is?"

She slowly nodded.

"Have you… seen one before?"

He smirked sarcastically.

"Kuran and I did." There was a certain hint of sarcasm in his voice that she couldn't really put her hands on. "Barely a year ago, Kuran and his minions disposed one near the coast of Amber City. I thought I should give him credits for that but, since he's a Pureblood and all as well ganging up heavily on the S, I thought otherwise… he didn't tell you, didn't he?"

Her silence was a yes.

"'Course he won't."

"Well… how about you?"

Again, that sarcastic smirk…

"Me? Hm… well, let's just say that though none of my subordinates died… I came out good as dead." He frowns slightly, looking down at his arms. "It was already a year since I've had that kill, but I can still feel the wounds that I've received on that fight like it was just yesterday."

She was looking at him with narrowed gaze.

'_So even someone like him who is already considered the best Hunter alive gets wounded that badly too? Just… just how strong is a level S?'_

"Then… why are you telling me this, Kiryuu?"

He looks down at the picture on her lap.

"Because that man is an S… and also the same man that we might face as an enemy sooner than we might expect it to be." he was observing her. "I figured that I should take the initiative in telling you… seeing that Kuran seemed to have left you in the dark."

"He… he might've not known about this." She tried to defend Kaname. "It's not like he would know everything."

He nods.

"Perhaps you're right. But I figured that Kuran's Intel would be just as good as mine. It would be unusual for him to send you without the general knowledge of the dangers that may lie ahead, don't you think?"

"His order was simple; to assist you in interrogating the enemies that are after the Kinimoto heiress." She sternly said. "I am fully aware of the dangers that may arise as your partner—seeing that you have a lot of sadistic friends that would love to see you dead."

"Right… but just to make it clear for you too, I am also fully aware of Kuran's orders that he's given to you." the look on her face was enough to say that she was caught off guard. "So if I were you, I won't try anything funny."

But she didn't let the surprise linger on her face.

"So… y-you knew?" she tested.

"Why do you think I become the number one?"

She gritted her fangs inwardly.

Above everything else, mind games were Zero's specialty. She learned after reading his numerous records that he can be profoundly deadly in instilling fear and panic in his victims' minds, cornering their psyches with unexplained threats and casually revealing their dark secrets one by one.

And he was making that move on her right now—like a payback for earlier.

Immediately after they've made sure that the Kinimoto was off safely, she'd put her plans on the move; she had to find out if he really is the Silver Knight or not.

She had used her eyes; the most subtle and less obvious way in doing mind control over him. But that act still seemed to be unsuccessful against him. God knows she did, but he was just being unconsciously stubborn.

Like how she cunningly triggered her mind control, which causes her eyes to turn into a dark shade of red with her iris turning into cat-like slits, when they were having dinner… but he merely paused for awhile, and shrugged after blinking a couple of times at her.

Or when she had forced one when they were re-evaluating the shoulds and shouldn'ts of the mission, her eyes transformed in a blink and returned to normal just as swiftly, but she was sure the effect would be the same as long as the target looks into her. And he did… but there was some sort of unknown process going on in his mind that blocked the spell from taking effect.

Whatever that is, she wished she know.

And it was really frustrating. Not only because it was breaking her confidence with her capabilities, but also because he was making it hard for her to figure him out.

"I think because you're too violent." She bluntly said. "Like always."

He nods solemnly.

"An apt description I supposed." He looks out the window. "But it's not like I haven't heard that depiction before."

They were quite for moment.

"I take that you're strife with Kaname would never disappear."

He remained quiet, the sound of ticking clock playing with the silence between them.

"How does it feel? How does it feel when the person you loved the most betrayed you?" she knew that she was stepping on a line she shouldn't, but she wanted to delve in deeper. "Just when you thought you could fully trust her?"

He gave her a sideway glance.

"Asking those questions… what's in it for you?" his voice wasn't that of anger or threat, but there was something in it that brought the hairs on her neck stand up. "Satisfaction in knowing my past?"

"Well I thought I'd learn a little about your love life."

She could've sworn that he was about to smirk at her.

"Isn't it typical for a girl to ask things like that?"

"Somewhat."

"Then, I prefer my privacy."

She raised a brow.

"People would be more privy if that's the case." She whispered. "Especially with all the publicity that's been happening around you."

He scoffs.

"Who cares? And shouldn't you be more concerned with your own?"

She frowns.

"My own?"

He blinks.

"Guess I'm mistaken then?"

She gave it a thought, her lips curling into a thin line.

"Akatsuki and I are just friends." She realized what he was talking about. "If anything, right now, I prefer to be single. And besides," she brushes a strand of hair off her eyes. "Since you're here, even if an S does appear, I'm sure I'd live for the next day."

"Uhuh… since when did I become bodyguard?"

"Since I became your partner." She thought it was funny. "Girls are fragile and needs to be dealt with care."

"Then perhaps you should be at home and not here with me."

"I don't have much of an alternate choice in my situation, do I?"

"Well, its part of the game we're playing; kind of part of the rules."

"Heh, whatever. But anyhow, things might go a bit rowdy later tonight."

He rubbed his forehead with his fingers, a faint gesture of annoyance.

"I just overheard her talking, alright? I can't be too sure."

She tilted her head.

"Well its better than nothing… I mean, who would've thought that one of the employees here is actually her uncle?"

"And that she's visiting him here tonight?" he let a small sigh. "That would mean a very, very big dent on the security around her, and I don't think that it's our duty anymore to chase after her tail if ever she gets captured again."

'_Once is enough.'_

"I thought you knew each other?"

"What made you say that?"

"Well, because she asked if she'd seen you before."

He scoffs.

"Does it sound familiar to you?"

She let out disgruntled sigh and looked away.

"Yeah…"

She always hears that from guys who wanted to hit on her. Kind of like an overused pick-up line that she would gloat upon hearing, knowing that it was just an excuse to get in her pants.

And, in his case, a girl saying that to him wouldn't be a surprise at all… being that he's become so good looking and mystifyingly attractive in just less than two years. She could still remember how Kain and Zero were so similar in the way that they looked wild with their disobedience in not wearing their uniforms properly. Though they were scolded for it more often, no one would be able to deny the fact that they looked good.

And for only a short time, she could clearly see how much he had changed. Like how his hair was longer that it was able to droop over his eyes like a silver curtain. Like how his face began to shape up so handsomely that it was able to highlight his prominent features; his eyes specially. And that body… puberty had indeed done its job so well, that just by looking at his lean but muscled frame, she couldn't help but wonder with guilt what would those muscled chest and abs under those clothes would feel under her fingertips.

He is ruggedly and dangerously handsome for sure; an exact opposite of the stylish and sophisticatedly good looking Kaname.

"So…" Zero cleared his throat.

She didn't know she had spaced out as she continued to stare at him; much to his discomfort.

"Yes? You were saying?"

He gave her a stern look.

"If she does get out and visits here, and if that S and his men finds out she's unprotected," he took the pictures off her lap and placed it neatly back in the folder. "It would be best if you don't engage them yourself and just let me take care of them. And just… watch."

She was a bit offended on what he had said.

"I can take care of myself, which meant I wouldn't be a bother to you like what you're trying to say; I won't get in your way."

He wasn't convinced at all.

"You're referring to your mind controlling capabilities, right?"

"Right." She knew that she was very much capable of fighting for herself… though not that much.

"It won't work well against a rogue Hunter." he wants to make a point. "For it to take effect, you need to close the gap between you and your target, and by that time you would've either been shot or decapitated. They're not level Es who fight barehanded; they're Hunters… they use weapons. You're not back in the Cross Academy; you're in a real battlefield where a tiniest mistake can cause you your life. You got me?"

She looks at him carefully. He was making a harsh point on her, but she couldn't help but notice that very small hint of concern in his eyes.

'_When he's acting like that, he kind of reminds me of…'_

"I take that you don't have much of a confidence on my skills, do you?"

"It's not like that."

"Oh," she stands up, her hands on her hips. Though Kaname was the last person who had voiced his doubts on her, she still didn't like it at all; and now here's one again. "Then please, _please_ elaborate it to me 'cause I don't think I can understand."

"You're still inexperienced."

"Really?"

They looked at each other, face to face.

"Why do you think it didn't work?"

Not good…

His eyes turn dark red, his pupils dilating into feral slits. Immediately, she was caught in his spell. Immediately, she was caught unprepared. Immediately, she was reminded who Zero really was.

"W-what do you mean?" her eyes felt heavy and there was a dark, blank look in them.

"You should've known that I can use the same trick as you, thus you should've realized that you need to fully use its potential… otherwise it would be useless, especially to someone like me."

'_Remember, never look at those eyes of his…'_

"W-what are you—" she lost consciousness and gently fell on his arms.

Carefully, he had placed her back to her room and unto her bed. She looked down at her, his eyes returning to its normal hue.

"Sorry Souen. But I can't let you interfere." He lets out a small sigh and puts out his mask. "I have to go alone."

* * *

The halls of her mansion were really on a next level of darkness, a damn good example of reflecting the owner. It was also unnaturally cold, like as though the chilling temperature of the place was seeping through his bones… as though freezing his blood still.

Kain Akatsuki didn't like the Shirabuki manor no matter how much sophisticated and breathtaking it looked like. The place screamed hostility towards them and he couldn't help but wonder how his friend Ichijou even stomached to stay in this hellhole, let alone be a servant to the beautiful yet sadistic Pureblood living here.

"I knew that Ichijou is bit weird, but I never thought his weirdness would extend to this." He voiced out his concern for Kaname to hear, who he was accompanying. "This place suffocates."

He simply smiles in understanding. He was thinking the exact things.

"You could talk to him once we see him, yeah? Pretend it's an unofficial reunion."

"There's nothing to talk about.."

Kaname knew that Kain respected Ichijou deeply, that's why he didn't like it when he suddenly disappeared, only to resurface as Shirabuki's pet and even going as far as saying that it was of his own will. Kain thought it was pure bullshit; Kaname thought it was a joke.

But sadly, it wasn't.

"But you understand, right?"

Kain let out a small sigh.

"Yeah… I guess."

Ichijou was in love with Sara Shirabuki, both of them could tell that. But it was still unclear to the both of them what he saw about her that garnered his interests and going as far as letting himself be her slave.

Slave… that was the word he described himself.

It was all because of love and, in a way, he could understand. After all, the reason why he was reprimanded by Kaname yesterday was because of the similar reason, no matter how much he excused his acts of aggressiveness towards Zero as a way of protecting Kaname.

But Kaname could tell the real score.

The calm and collected Kain immediately changes mood when it concerns the woman he had ever loved. He'd go as far as defying him for it, and he just showed how when he realized that Ruka would spend time with the dangerous and unpredictable Zero Kiryuu.

He thought that it was like Kaname was feeding her to the lion.

But still, just like before, he could only remain silent and understand how things work for them. He'll just have to keep his cool and let Ruka do her job with Kiryuu, no matter how much his instincts were screaming danger. It was their mission after all; to keep the peace that the humans and vampires were trying to keep.

It had to be this way.

"We're here." They stopped in front of the guest room.

Kain cautiously looks at both his sides. He had the strange feeling that they were being keenly observed at by a lot of disturbing eyes after entering the Shirabuki manor, and he was sure that Kaname could feel it as well. It was very obvious by the smell of the air that their presence were not very welcome.

"Good evening," a young maid courteously opened the door for them, welcoming them to the dark guest room lit only by a single chandelier above them. "The mistress is waiting." She bowed and seemingly evaporates into the darkness like a ghost.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise?" Sara's voice was soft, alluring yet unnerving on Kain's ears. "What does the king of the vampires doing in my home, seeking audience from someone such as I?"

Kaname gazed upon her as she sat there like a satisfied cat with her slender legs crossed and with the familiar, handsome blonde young man standing beside her. He regarded him for a moment, taking notice of the smile he was giving him as well as the relaxed composure he was having. Kaname also smiled a little when he heard Kain scoff a little, perhaps having the same observation as his.

'_It's a bit hard to think that he's fine with this…'_

"My apologies for intruding here." Kaname sat himself and Kain stood guard beside him. "But there are things that I'd like to converse with you and get clarified with."

She shook her blond head with a smile.

"Why so urgent?"

"Because I think you're stepping off the line."

"On what line, may I ask?"

"The laws and bounds I've placed among us." Kaname's voice was cold. "Need I not to remind you of those?"

"And on what base are you able to say that?"

"I've been told."

She laughed dryly.

"Did that bitch Ruka Souen told you?"

Kaname saw Kain's arms twitched, but he didn't make any other move. He answered her with a curt nod, though surprised how she knew.

"I knew nothing good would happen when I felt her eyes on me. What is it this time?"

He crossed his fingers.

"Simple. Quit turning those oblivious school girls into your pets." His words clear, simple and resolute. "Then, perhaps, you could see my back off you."

She smiled at both of them, Ichijou still remaining quietly impassive.

"Since when did you become worried outside the things that concerned your fragile princess?"

Kaname didn't like putting Yuuki on topics like this, but he was playing his cool once again.

"I didn't make the rules; I simply implement it."

She gave him a stern look.

"I did not force them. I placed the consequences that they'll be facing. I, just any other vampires, find it hard to say no their blood. And I, like what should be properly done, kept them from becoming an E after I gave them my blood. Can you actually blame me for that? Have I not made things clear on the table?"

He was still skeptic.

"I don't like the fact that you've been increasing your underlings without me knowing. And more than that, I disagree with the fact that you've turned them away from being human. If anything, you should've kept your distance."

"You should know that it's not all my fault. And besides, couldn't you actually trust me to stay on my words with this?"

His eyes were stern; unconvinced.

"That is still something I have yet to see."

They were quiet for a moment, each one gazing up and sizing up each other.

"Exactly, what are your real intentions in going here?" she asked, her voice intrigued. "You didn't care before, why care now?"

"Why interested?"

"Well… let's just say that I personally think that you are endangering one of your trusted subordinates in making her partner up with the likes of Zero-kun. Digging up a grave for her, ignoring the greater danger that her partner presents… and then you come here, facing me, preaching about and caring for lives you didn't even know. Isn't that a little bit, antonymous? Even by my standard that's a little bit cold, don't you think?"

"She knows what she's doing."

"Oh, does she?" she looks at Kain with a smirk. "Does this young man standing beside you ever voiced her concerns about her? She might have the required ability, but is she strong enough to defend herself?"

"My Lady—" the spike in her aura was enough to silence Ichijou.

"It is her job; not my business, my Lady." Kain's answer was curt, simple but still remaining respectful.

She looked at him and smiled fondly.

"You taught your dog well, Kaname."

Ichijou was growing wary as he stared at the petrified Kain.

Kaname had noticed this as well.

"I can't seem to see how you'd be able to guarantee the sanity and future of those girls with you." Kaname brought the topic back in hand. "Any promises you could, perhaps, share the knowledge of?"

"I promised to look over them; that is enough."

"Enough, huh?" Kaname ran the word in his mind. "Should I be wary?"

"That depends on how you know me."

Kaname chuckled humorlessly.

"Was that the same thing you said to Kiryuu?"

"He was too aggressive for me to say anything else." She smiled at the thought. "But I really like that part of him."

He looks at her seriously.

"If nothing else, I would tell you off to stop adding recruits to your small army. I'm here talking to you because I believe things can be solve through good and honest conversations. But if you continue this, and I assure you, Kiryuu will be coming for you… especially if you hurt someone dear to him. No matter where you hide, he'll hunt you, he will find you and then, he will kill you."He stood up. "And expect me to do the same thing if you disobey me again."

She silently watched them leave.

"Funny how I turned them into my enemies."

Ichijou could only sigh.

"So… you want to return to them?" she asked him. "You could go you know; I won't mind."

"I think I'd stay here a little longer. I figured you'd need someone to watch over."

"Whatever you say…"

* * *

Zero supported himself on the trunk of his car. He felt unusually exhausted from all the running and fighting that he's been doing for just the past hour. Even after single-handedly fighting a group of vampire criminals, he still has to force himself to return in time back in the hotel. It would've been easier with the car, but he'd be noticed without a doubt.

He rubbed his head, it was aching and his body felt like it was being burned. He was experiencing the same symptoms he usually comes across during full moons, but there wasn't even a moon, yet he felt like screaming in pain already.

'_Something's not right.'_

He removed his mask, his eyes glowing into a bright shade of blue. He coughed roughly, tried to endure the pain that he's been feeling right now. The pain was enough to drive a normal human half-insane, but he had to endure it, had to endure it for the sake of the mission.

He felt someone appear behind him.

"What took you so long?" he choked out as he equipped his sword behind him and placed the Bloody Rose in his leg holster, forcing himself to look casual. "You should be the one waiting; not me."

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong with you?" Kaito asked, running to him and checking him out. "You look paler that usual."

He shrugged him off and passed the mask as well as the leather jacket to him.

"I'm fine. Go ahead and change. We don't have the leisure of time right now."

"You know, I've just been from a party where the women are like crazy sexy and that they like to do me. But I have to GRACIOUSLY decline them and sneak out because you called me here because you said it was urgent and important. I drove thirty miles just to get here and left my car in a raccoon-infested woods far from here and all you say is that? Don't I deserve a bit of a dog treat here?"

"Fuck do I care." he was busy throwing gloves and Kevlar at him. "Our target could be under attack as we speak."

He was glad that Zero confided his secret that he is the Silver Knight at him, which meant he had less secret for him to learn about, but he still couldn't still help but wonder how he would be able to keep the façade up, especially with a lot of people vying to unlock his deep, dark secrets.

"Why am I the only one wearing bullet-proof vest?" he was gingerly putting vest on.

"Because I heal fast, you don't." he pointed to himself and then to him.

"Yeah… the perks that you have…" he sarcastically said.

He was busy digging down the car's trunk to pay him attention.

"You're fine with a sword?" he showed him the weapon he used as the Knight.

"Do you have a chainsaw?"

He just gave him a cold look before throwing the sword at his face, which he barely caught. He then passed the Fenris at him.

"That's a family heirloom so be careful with it." He warned him.

Kaito looks at it with a frown.

"Don't you have something bigger… other this heavily tinkered magnum?" he places it in his holster.

"I didn't bring anything else." He placed a large Hunter knife on his waist. "Besides, it's got enough fire power to blow your head off… just be warned that you might not feel your arms in the morning after firing a couple of shots."

"Sweet."

He was startled to find Zero on his knees, one hand clutching his chest tightly him heaving heavily. He was about to go to him again, but he managed to pick himself up quickly.

Kaito couldn't help but raise a brow.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" he crossed his arms. "I could carry this alone if you want. I wouldn't mind."

"I'm fine." He whispered, his hands denting the trunk as he closed it. "Let's go."

They headed out with Kaito's eyes not leaving him. Despite the fact that they've grown together during their childhood, he still hasn't accustomed himself in seeing him like this… like as though there's an internal struggle happening within him right now.

Whatever that is, it couldn't possibly be good.

It wasn't long before the hotel came to view did they hear shouting and screaming. They have arrived to get the Kinimoto heiress who has, once again, escaped from her guardians… or more likely, based on the two bodies in suit lying on the side, forced to be abducted. Only the raven haired Alexis, who seemed to have arrived earlier than them and was guarding Maya Kinimoto behind her, was the only one keeping the armed rogue Hunters from taking her away.

Once again, Zero was right.

They stopped not far away, shaded by a cluster of trees from view. Zero was still breathing heavy and Kaito could feel the murderous aura emitting from him. His eyes were now glowing blue in the darkness.

"Are you sure—"

"I'm FINE!" Kaito could've sworn that he heard a roar with it as Zero continued his labored breathing. "I… I can do this…"

Kaito remained quiet, opting instead to observe him as he puts on the mask. It was pointless to argue with him right now, not when he's set his mind to finishing a goal.

"So what's your plan now?" he asked, adjusting it firm on his face.

"You pretend as the Knight here. You flank them on the left, and I'll flank them on right. We'll take them by surprise, long enough for Alexis to take away the target to safety. We'll force them into a chokepoint, cutting all escape. Then, if ever we succeed, there's only going to be the two of us against them; no help, no back-ups and just the both of us. We fight to the end… just like before. This shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes. Get me?"

"Yeah, especially the part where I become the bait."

They both unsheathed their swords and Zero gave a side glance at him.

"Look, I know this could be a bit hard for you since you don't specialize with swords but, if there are any other better alternates, I could make this fight end faster in your favor. Just tell me when you do not like the tempo anymore."

He threw him an annoyed look.

"I'm your fuckin teacher, Zero; don't you move your mouth like that at me. I can kick ass without help."

"Well I'm your fuckin superior Kaito, so you'd be my responsibility if they ever chopped your balls off."

"Uhuh… well, don't make me go Steven Seagal on you." He threatened. "So what's your plan B?"

"My plan B… well, you wouldn't like it."

Kaito could tell that there's something off.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Zero looks away.

"If things come to worst, I'm ordering you to flee with the target; her safety is the only priority of this mission. Just leave the enemies to me." He closed his eyes, immediately sensing the peculiar aura somewhere near, watching. "We've got 'Counts' this time."

"A level S?" Kaito felt like punching him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about it earlier? You do remember what happened to you last time when you faced one right? My God, Zero! What are you trying to prove this time? We won't be enough!"

"I know very well what I'm doing Kaito." He was looking where the S could be hiding. "If you want, you could go and save your balls; it's not too late."

"Yeah, right. And then make me look like a cowardly pussy, is that it? If you stay, I stay damn it!" he stood beside him. "So what now? It's too late to call for help."

"Same plan. In all honesty, I didn't expect them to attack tonight but, I guess I should give them more credit for this." His eyes were steadily glowing blue. "We both know that this is just a trap, so we have to take different approach. You're fine with this?"

He nods with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah… even though I know you're turning me into a bait, yeah fine. I'm cool."

Zero ignored him.

"Some Hunters would definitely notice and come for help so, just to make this clear, I don't like playmates and, I don't like to stay up all night."

It had started to rain.

"Especially with his weather." He brushes the raindrops off his messy silver hair. "Alright, let's go."

Kaito gave him a concerned glance before sighing.

"Yeah."

And they went.

* * *

"I just can't believe this girl." Kathleen sighed at the palm on her face. "Zero just disappeared for a few days and the BAM! She goes sleeping beauty on us. Honestly, she really needs to say it when she's not feeling well rather keep it to herself and keep us guessing."

Emily simply gave her a look of contempt.

"Just leave her alone, woman." She was fixing Shindo's blanket as she sat on her bedside while Kathleen busied herself changing channels on the TV. "You could bark at her all you want when she's awake."

"Yeah, whatevs girly." She settled on a wrestling channel, showing two bald and muscled men hammering each other with steel chairs. "The thing is, I just didn't like the fact that I was the one to be summoned just to carry her to the infirmary."

"Why didn't you just let the boys do it?" she was giving her a you're-so-stupid look as she helped herself on the doughnuts neatly stacked on Shindo's bedside table. "Might as well save you the hassle with it."

"Yeah right. Did you see the lecherous looks they were having at the idea of carrying her while she was unconscious? I could've sworn I saw their drool on their chin." They went back home earlier to change clothes so they could pull an all-nighter watching over here; they were both wearing pajamas. "If I've let them, Zero would've given me a good talk."

"Riiight… like as if you wouldn't like it."

She blushes red at the thought.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Boho! I'm scared!" she coed at her, fondling at her dark locks so that it looked like horns. "Does the scary blond have a fetish of submission to Zero-kun?"

"Y-you! I-I am not letting you take a peek in his room later!"

"WHO WOULD WANT TO?" Emily was blushing madly.

"Hear! Hear! I've heard that a fuck load of times already."

"What?"

"You are fantasizing about Zero—"

"THAT IS NOT—that is not true."

"I know it's true you fuck nut!"

"You're the one fantasizing him naked! You! Not me, but you!"

"Ooooh, so _I'm_ the one having carnal thoughts about him, eh? Well guess who was the one having a shirt of him locked up in her closet, hm?"

In a flash, Emily's face was a mere inch from hers.

"**How did you know**—"

Kathleen's eyes grew wide.

"You mean, you do have one?" she had peaked her interest. "Where did you find it? Did he give it to you? Or, or… oh my God! Did you steal it?"

"W-what? No! I didn't st—" she face palm herself. "Screw you! I can't believe this conversation is happening…"

"You're too loud. Both of you." Sayori had entered Shindo's room and hushed them. "She'll wake up."

The two of them came to her bedside where she was still deeply asleep. Their glares not leaving each other for a moment.

"Nah, she wouldn't. The doctor gave her a good dose. She wouldn't wake up even if we shout on her ears." Kathleen even went as far as poking her cheek. "See? Sleeping like a cute baby."

As Kathleen continued to innocently poke Shindo's face, Emily looked at Sayori, seeking for a good conversation.

"Did you call him?" she asked her.

"Yeah."

"And?"

She sighed.

"As expected, he didn't like it. I think he was considering the idea of temporarily leaving the mission for her. You know him… he'd go that far for her."

They both looked at Shindo.

"Yeah… the things he'll do…"

They were silent, the sound that could only be heard was the TV and Shindo's breathing.

"So what did the doctor said?" Kathleen asked, breaking the silence. "I know this is not just a simple over fatigue on her part."

"The doctor didn't say anything under her request." Sayori let out a small sigh. "I'm guessing she's sick and that she didn't want anyone to worry about her, especially Zero. Perhaps she didn't want him distracted while he's on mission. I'm assuming that even if we didn't give him a call, Zero would still know about this sooner or later. Its better this way I guess."

"Yeah…" the two agreed.

"Anyway, did you know that I've been hired to be the new Sun Dorm leader?" Kathleen's grin was enough to say that she was delighted. "We finally have something in common, Emily-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, so what? You're breasts are still inferior to mine." She rolled her eyes, finding it hard to accept that Cross hired her for the job. "And don't you _Emily-chan _me you flippin' bitch."

Kathleen's eyes twitched when she saw Emily's boobs jiggle; she wasn't able to do that on hers.

Killing time…

"**Just because your udders are like that of cow doesn't give you the rights to insult what God gave me you fuckin-mediocre-whore-cock-sucking-bitch-who-loves-to-do-it-in-the**—"

"You mean, you're the new dorm President? Wow! Congratulations!" Sayori was beaming brightly at her. "I wish you luck!"

Her temper made a complete turn.

"Well…" she was bashfully scratching the back of her head. "It's quite an honor being chosen by the Chairman actually. He he he…"

'_What the fuck…?'_

The phone downstairs rang, catching their attention.

"Ah, I'll get it." Emily wanted an excuse to get away from Kathleen, lest she strangles her unconscious. "It might be the idiot again."

She quickly went downstairs with a little bit spring on her heels.

'_Great. I was actually getting excited…'_

She cleared her throat and composed herself before picking up the phone.

"Yes? Hello? Emily speaking."

"My Lady? Lady Emily?" came Alexis's hoarse voice.

She sounded a bit anxious too.

"Yes it's me Alexis. What's wrong?" she knew that Kaname borrowed her for some important mission, and Emily made sure that she knew everything about it and she gets the feedback first before Kaname. "I thought you were in a mission?"

"Yes I am, my Lady… but something happened. Things got out of control… we… it shouldn't have happened."

A deep frown formed on her face.

"W-wait, wait, calm yourself. Tell me what's wrong. Zero is there, right?"

She hesitated. She knew her mistress wouldn't like this.

"Kiryuu… he's…"

"Zero? What about him? What happened? Alexis, tell me!" she was growing agitated.

A short pause on her line.

"We got into trouble and… and Zero… he… he—we couldn't find his body, my Lady."

It was the second time that Emily felt her whole body grow stiff.

* * *

The rain was heavy, the sky still dark in the early morning. He hadn't sleep well from the flight and the jet lag was still trying to kill him, but he tried his best to appear composed. He needed all his concentration for this important assignment from the French Hunter Association branch.

It should be, given that he was ordered to take the flight a couple of hours ago without going through all those security measures in the airport.

He just simply breezed through.

It was raining harder, and he had wished he brought his umbrella instead of his bowler and trench coat. He was being guided by a few, seasoned Hunters in suits who were also the same guys that fetched him from the airport. They seemed to be nice bunch fellows, seeing that they were smiling at him when they saw him, albeit with a bit of anxiousness and worry in their eyes.

'_Something bad must've happened here.'_

They were now walking towards a park, with trees tall enough to seclude anything that could be happening inside. And one thing that he noticed was the number of agents from the Council and the Association that were working on the place and cleaning up corpses in body bags.

He didn't expect this number to be this small given the fragile situation relayed to him.

"What exactly happened here?" he demanded.

"We are not in the situation to say, sir." Said one of them. "Detective Avery from the Council is waiting for you further ahead, perhaps you could ask him. He's the one in charge of the operation here."

He nodded and chose to remain quiet. The place had been a battlefield alright. He was no vampire, but he could certainly smell the blood tingling in the air. Much blood was spilled here tonight and he could already foresee something of a bad news coming his way.

He was greeted by a man who seemed to be on the same age as him. He had graying hair, a faint scar over his left eye and another scar above his lips. He also had this military posture, stating that he once served the army. He was wearing a faded leather coat but he didn't seem to have bothered with the cap. Simple observation on him by the way his left forefinger and middle finger twitched gave him the impression that he was a smoker.

Overall, he looked to be someone with authority.

"Agréable de vous rencontrer, Docteur." He greeted with handshake and a smile. "Mon nom est Inspecteur Luis Avery."

"Agréable de vous rencontrer aussi." He took his hand with the same smile. "But ah… no need to cope up with the language barrier. I believe I'm fluent enough to understand and speak the language. The name is Doctor Francisco Capri, by the way. Member of the French Forensic Department of the Hunters Association."

"Very well." He turned to his guides. "Alright boys, I'd take it from here."

They nodded politely and walked away, Francisco's eyes following them.

"They'd be helping the search team." Luis said. "Let's go."

"Search team?" he followed him. "What for?"

"We lost a man, Doctor. But we'd get to that part later."

They arrive on the park where a playground should've been. But all they could see were blood and some mutilated corpse as both Council and Association members cleaned the place up. Luis had to spit on the side in disgust while Francisco, seeing things like this to be a normal sight in his work, merely shook his head. The rain was pouring heavier still, washing away the blood at their feet. By the look of the place, Francisco deduced that they've made quite an effort to fight back. Only that their efforts weren't enough.

"Alright, Doctor. I'll let you in on what happened here."Luis crouched and picked up an ammo casing. "About six hours ago, at around nine in the evening, the Association received some report from an off-duty Hunter that the Silver Knight went on a local pub house and made quite a ruckus in capturing a group of lightly armed vampires with a history of criminal activities. Funny thing here is that the Knight wasn't known to play with his prey. People see him as the grim reaper; he'll be the last thing you'll ever see. But tonight, well, he didn't kill anybody… but he still made some memorable moments here. Like knocking out a couple of muscle-bound club bouncers who didn't want him in and giving those guys some memorable beatings. They're being transferred to our prisons as we speak."

Francisco nods as he took it in.

"This… this Silver Knight… I've heard a little about him. Can you tell me a little bit more about him, Detective?"

"He's the Association's secret top dog. He kills, he doesn't follow any rules, obeys no command, abides on no protocols, face unknown, appears and disappears out of nowhere, unstoppable, unpredictable, deadly… a mystery. He does his job well, so we just let him be."

"You mean, you let someone like him go free?"

"When someone as dangerous as him is at loose, you'd just let him be, lest he takes a bite at you. After all, he's on your side isn't he?" he smiled at him. "Now, the trouble turned here. We've been informed by the Association that the Kinimoto heiress had became, once again, a target for abduction for the sole reason of attracting the Silver Knight out in the open. Since the girl had been rescued by the Silver Knight before, they've worked on assuming that he would once again. We of course responded. We dispatched one of best interrogators and your people dispatched their best Hunter."

"And I assumed it would be Yagari?"

"No Doctor, he works behind the desk now." He picked up blooded knife. "Your people sent Zero Kiryuu, the current number one."

"Mais ce n'est pas—I mean, that is impossible!" his eyes were wide with disbelief. "Gabriel's boy? Zero? But he's should've been under probation! I thought he was still unfit?"

"He was. But he had proved his worth. After all, he _is_ a Kiryuu. People who doubted his potential would've been blind to see that."

Francisco had to agree. Zero's father was a strong testimony itself to their family's greatness, as well as the previous generations of Kiryuus before him.

"But on such a young age? It hasn't been even a decade since Gabriel died and then his son just, well, took over. Isn't Cross putting too much strain on the boy?"

Luis simply shrugged.

"The apple doesn't fall far the tree." He throws the knife on the dirt. "Well the thing is, Zero did not inform us about the fact that the Kinimoto heiress went with his guards to visit a relative. I guess he wanted to take all the danger to himself again."

"He… does that?"

"Yeah… for a good reason; he like to play things close to the heart. Follow me." They walked further ahead where the trees where much taller and there were also more people there. "See, we don't fully know what happened here so we had to investigate and improvise with ourselves. Those guys who wanted to take her were rogue Hunters… used to be the best too. Based on the information we've gathered, they were the one responsible for the recent deaths of some prominent families of Vampire Hunters. Apparently, they considered the Knight to be the greatest threat to their plans so they sought some actions to take care of him."

"They have been aiming for Lady Kinimoto for quite some time now and, well, they were on the verge of taking her away when a Council agent arrived and delayed them. She was Alexis Borohmir, an agent sent by Kaname to help out. She was enough to hold them off until help arrives. And that help came to be Kiryuu and the Silver Knight. One hell of a back-up you could say."

There were more blood from where they were about to go and the place looked like there had been a hurricane that passed by.

"Then what happened?"

"Well they took it out. Borohmir takes the girl to safety while the two forced them here, tried to force them away into a chokepoint. They tried to minimize the exposure. Then back there was what happened. A number of twenty-three fully armed rogue Hunters, twenty-two of them dead and one knocked unconscious for interrogation. After that, the girl was fetched by her parents and clan members, and the rogue Hunter interrogated by Kiryuu's partner. The local police wanted to know what happened here but we just shoved them off, told them it was none of their business. We're trying to wrap things up here before the sun goes out."

"And I would assume that what you are telling me is just another side of the story."

"Very good, Doctor. As expected." They arrived on the next scene where a heavily injured corpse of what seemed to be a fleshy, humanoid creature with bony exoskeleton and a face that resembled that of beastly bat was bounded with rose vines on the tree trunk. "Some of our men were early enough to witness the other half of the story. And that is why you're here, Doctor. I believe this would be your department, right?"

"Mon Dieu!" Francisco's eyes were wide with shock as he approached the body. "An S? They've killed an S?"

Luis signaled the people around them to give them some space.

"Well, apparently, Kiryuu was the one who did this. He did this alone."

Killing an S is quite a feat, but taking one down alone? It was just hard to believe, even for a number one.

"But that's impossible! You know the drill, right? We don't take these guys alone. We retreat, we reform, we form a large group, we plan and then we execute." He was examining the body. "Not like this."

"Yes, that's what _we_ do. He, on the other hand, _doesn't_. Apparently, the reason he wanted this done without interruptions was because of the possibility of further, unavoidable casualties. He must've known the dangers and the outcomes when hunting a level S; someone's always bound to die. The kid's got intuition; he didn't want anyone else joining in, even the Knight for that instance. And like I said, he likes to play things close to the heart."

"But with serious suicidal tendencies I believe. Youth nowadays, alright." He had checked corpse further. "Hmm… this guy didn't die well."

"I can see that." Luis had the urge to vomit from the foul stench of blood that the corpse of the level S had been protruding.

"Do you know why a level S is the hardest thing to kill next to a cockroach,Detective?" Franciso opened the corpse's mouth to reveal an alignment of needle-sharp fangs.

"Because they heal like a freak?" he guessed the obvious.

"That's one." He had opened his coat and retrieved a portable tool kit and took out a scalpel after putting on some rubber gloves. "Time of death based on the color of the iris would be around… midnight. Cause of death… let's see… this fella received at least fifteen stab wounds, a strong outward force on the sternum that managed to rupture both inside and outside skeletons, shattered frontal, occipital , temporal bones, clavicle that combines the wings to the body ruptured through brute force, seven gun-shot wounds on the leg, arm, chest and two on the head, ruptured esophagus and trachea, amputated left arm… Seigneur Dieu! This fella looked like he had been mauled by a very hungry bear!"

"Blood lose, right?"

"Yes… unfortunately. He would've died faster if not for his healing ability, but I guess it was still futile." He tried to remove the rose vines but it was harder than a nylon rope and the tight enough to bury itself on the bark of the tree. "Something's not right though…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Detective, I've seen a lot of cases such as this, but I've never seen such procedure being done like how Kiryuu did to this guy."

"Meaning…?"

"He… well, he, based on the wounds… Kiryuu had _overpowered_ this creature; pure brute force. And that shouldn't have happened, even if you say that he's a vampire too."

"Our men that saw the fight did say something about Kiryuu… that he was acting, well, let's say a bit unusual. But if you want a further explanation Doctor, follow me. You have to see this too."

He led him to a nearby tree where a few of the forensic people from Council are taking pictures. His eyes widened again after seeing a female S impaled by a Hunter sword at the head on the tree, a lower torso cut off, its wings missing and its body burned to crisp.

"Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie? He killed _two _Counts in one night?" he had to look close to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "I've never seen such achievement like this ever since the reign of Gabriel Kiryuu on operation Ragnarok years ago. And in such young age he is right now. Incredible. Just what kind of training program does Cross have for him?"

"Well he's certainly topping his father. Like I said, the kid's a prodigy." He received a fax from his assistant. "Alright Doctor, we've confirmed the identity of those two based on the fingerprints we've taken. It's a little bit hard to identify them when they've shown their true face."

"Certainly is." He bent down to pick up a clawed toe.

"The male was Gustav Enrique and this one, well whatever's left of it, was Amaury Bastien, his lover. I've believe that you've been chasing them for quite some time?"

Luis could've sworn that he saw him smile.

"Yes I do. They were my daughter's killers actually." He had dropped the toe with unnecessary force.

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry about." He looked away.

"It's alright Detective. It was a long time ago. Though I still remember it like yesterday." He smiled at him.

They were quiet for a moment.

"I guess now you could look you way to your retirement, right?" He smiled back and had placed the fax in his coat to avoid being wet from the downpour of the rain. "Anyhow, my investigations and summing up of what happened here led me to conclude that these two have set up them up for a trap, which meant that those rogue Hunters were under their employment. They wanted to kill the Knight for sure but Kiryuu must've have been thinking a step ahead of them, planned this out, figured their weakness and single handedly killed both of them. He might've used his previous experience with a level S he'd dealt before to his advantage."

"I see. Well, I'd have the forensics department here to collect the bodies for further autopsies." He went and inspects the female corpse. "Where is Kiryuu by the way?"

"Well… we… haven't found him yet." He stared at the bridge over the rushing river near them. "Apparently, he had been seriously injured after the fight. It was said that he seemed to be in agony and had fallen off that bridge. The Knight tried to save him but, the strong current of the river last night swept him off and he had no choice but to leave as our men arrived in the scene. We've dispatched search teams from all departments to find Kiryuu. Cross wasn't happy about what happened to his boy but, he figured he couldn't blame anybody else for it; haven't seen him that furious since the Kiryuu incident. We're hoping we could find him first before some of his enemies do. At his state by now he is completely defenseless. At any rate, the stakes just got higher."

Francesco nods in agreement as he returned his scalpel on his portable tool kit and placed it back in coat.

"You should find him quickly Detective, or things might get very bad." He signaled the forensic guys to clean up. "Wounds that inflicted by an S should be taken seriously. The victims usually experience an extreme feat of agony on their wounds that could last days depending on the extent and treatment of the wounds. The pain is sometimes enough to drive a human with a weak mind insane in just a few days. And also, I only knew a handful of people who have knowledge treating such wound; my departed teacher would be one of them. Which meant finding someone who knew how to fix such wound would be very difficult. If you don't find him in eight or nine days, even if he's _the_ Zero Kiryuu, you might as well consider him dead."

Luis had lighted a cigarette as the forensic people tried to remove the corpses.

"Don't worry doctor, we'd find him." He had blown a smoke through the rain. "Alive for sure."

He nods as he removed the rubber off his hands.

"So how are you going to explain this to the community? People would want to know."

"I'm thinking about a gas leak, and a small gang war as an excuse, Doctor."

"And you think they would believe that?"

"People will believe what we tell them, Doctor. Civilian mentality if you may." They headed out of the park, the people almost done with the clean-up. "I have a young daughter too and, frankly speaking I don't want her to freak out from learning that her scary bedtime stories were actually true. I'd bend the media if I have too."

They had walked into the car that was waiting for the Francesco.

"Well let's just hope you find Kiryuu first. Things might become a little bit comfortable if you did." He entered the car. "I haven't thanked him yet."

"You'd be surprised by the number of people that are looking for him right now, Doctor." He closed the door. "Even his nemesis Kuran volunteered to help."

"Really? Well that's good to hear that both our people are working together."

"Yeah… but we both know better that Kuran would prefer him dead."

He signaled the driver.

"You sure you'd be fine here Detective? We could drop you off."

"Thanks for the offer but uh, some people in the higher positions wanted an audience with me." He throws the still smoking cigarette stick at his feet. "I figured they'd like to have those Counts further examined but we'd go to that after you've done your job Doctor."

"Thanks for the consideration, Detective." He nods with a smile.

"Don't mention it… and uh… I'm glad you've found justice for your daughter."

He is a father too so he knows how it feels.

"Well, I'll just enjoy the autopsy." He chuckled. "What was Yagari's say on this? He didn't like this too?"

He nods.

"But other than that, he had informed me too keep my nose on this case." He shook his head with a frown. "A couple of those creatures appearing like that and we've got the best Hunter MIA, I guess this is a reminder of how strong our enemies are. I don't like it."

"It's just a test, Detective. It's one way of learning our weaknesses."

He nods and signaled everyone to pack up.

"Well, you do your work well Doctor. I bid you adieu."

"My regards to everyone."

They drove off.

* * *

"Yes… alright… I understand." Shindo's voice was almost of a whisper as she speaks on the phone. "Thank you for your hard work… I know… bye."

Gently, she puts the phone down on the receiver; another failed attempt.

She let a deep sigh, and decides to climb up to her room. The house was currently empty since almost everyone had been fully occupied in their search for Zero. Who, until now, has not been found yet. She is the only one left here since she had just recovered.

But then this happens.

Zero went missing after the mission, still heavily injured without anyone knowing where he is and if there was someone taking care of him. Being that she was forced to stay home, she was forced to just pull some strings instead.

She had ordered a few of her most trusted servants to search for Zero. They were professionals in their league, best of the best, but still even until now, Zero still eludes them. It's been a week already, and a lot of their teachers and classmates were wondering why the handsome Prefect hasn't returned yet from his supposed educational trip.

Chairman Cross had it under wrap, but he knew too that there is a limit on how much he could cover up for Zero.

She entered her room, the evening wind that passed through the open window greeting her face. Her room was almost dark, save for the small lamp shade on her bedside. She went to the open window and leaned on it as she inhaled the cold air. She had removed her lengthy hair from its tied state and left it hanging on her shoulders.

"I told you not to come here, Yubel." She quietly said. "Have I not made it clear to you?"

The said person simply stepped out of the shadow. He wore a dark, business suit with loose red tie. He had messy, jet black hair and penetrating blue eyes. He was tall and well built. And there was a casual look in his eyes as he continued to stare at her back.

"I've come here because I miss you." He said, his voice breaking the silence and a small appearing on his handsome face. "And you haven't shown your face at home."

"This is my home right now." She simply said.

"You call this home?" he scoffs. "You're all alone here."

"They're busy."

"Everyone's always busy." He pocketed his hands and casually walked towards her. "You know, you should appreciate my efforts just to see you. Security here became tighter than a prison cell and I bet anybody here who comes in is immediately noticed. I bet someone has already noticed me."

"And when that happens, I'm not at fault." She didn't want him here right now of all time. "What do you want, Yubel? Uncle Michael would get angry if he knows you're here and I don't want any more problems right now."

He touches her shoulder lightly and she stiffens.

"Is it because Zero is missing?" his voice was husky on her ear. "Do you miss him that much?"

"Stop this Yubel!" She forced her eyes shut. "Please!"

"What if I tell you that I could find him?" he inhales the sweet scent of her hair. "What if I tell you that I know where he is?"

"Then if you do, please help us find him." Her voice was hoarse, afraid even. "I know your capabilities…"

"Really?" he touched her neck and she flinched. "I'm glad you could admit that but… what is it for me in exchange?"

She shrugs him off forcefully.

"If that's your thinking of helping, then you might just as well go away. We could still deal with finding him even without you."

She was hard to reach right now, not with her being burdened by the disappearance of Zero.

"I don't really understand." He reached for her chin so that she was looking up into his mesmerizing blue eyes. "What did he do… to make you fall for him? What does he have that made you so faithful to him? How is it that you gave your heart to him… and not to me? We're not so different, me and him, right?"

She forced herself to look away.

"No. He's different from you." She coldly said. "There are a lot of differences between the two of you."

He smiled down at her and let her go as he sat on her bed.

"I… I've heard you got _sick_ a few days ago." He tapped her pillow playfully as she stiffens once again. "Tell me, is _sick_ the proper word to describe it? Perhaps the medicines inside your drawer could explain it."

"Shut up, Yubel." The words came through clenched teeth.

He chuckled at her.

"You haven't told him yet, haven't you?" he asked with a narrow gaze. "About your _real_ condition?"

Silence was her only answer.

"You do realize what it might do to him, right? Knowing the truth you've been hiding from him… knowing what that truth might do to him?" his voice eerily reminded him of the tone Zero used when he's angry. "I thought you love him?"

"I want to tell the truth to him too, but I haven't found courage yet… not when problems for him keep rising everywhere."

"And when do you plan to tell him everything?"

"I… I don't know."

He looks at her for a moment.

"So you'd just stay quiet, is that it?"

"As long as I can and as much as I can." She whispered. "I don't want him to worry."

He scoffs and brushed his dark hair off his eyes.

"You love him that much?"

"With all my heart."

"Even when knowing how things would end up to?"

"Damn it, Yubel! I know all the consequences!" tears trickled down her face and she wiped it off with her sleeve. "This is my decision! Not anyone else's!"

He laughed sarcastically.

"Funny… you know, for once, I've wish I was that bastard." He stood up. "There's going to be a celebration for my promotion in the company at home a few days from now, and I want you to be there."

"Why me?" she quietly asked.

"Because you're my _fiancée_, that's why. I allowed you stay here, allowed you to get freedom from everything that constricted you, allowed you to distance yourself from me, and damn it woman, I allowed you to fall for that guy!" he was really angry this time. "I know this marriage was decided by your father against your will Nadeshiko and I've sacrificed a lot for you, but I deserve some respect here too! I only ask for small favors from you."

She was against it of course. She didn't want the world to know that she is his fiancée, that this is just a one sided relationship, but he had made his reason and point clear that it was hard to argue.

"Fine. Do what you want." She choked those words out.

He let out a sigh.

"Alright… that's settled then." He fixed his tie with a huff. "And to wrap things up, just this once, I'd find Zero for you."

It was the first time that he saw her look at him with hope, no matter how pathetic that may sound.

"You would?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm his cousin. It's just the right thing to do." He said with a shrug. "We have the same blood after all; he won't die so easily."

"Thank you." She knew he could find him. "For this help."

He had walked to the window.

"When the time comes for you to leave him and this place, I'd be the one to take you away." He looks at her. "I'm the only one who could have you, and I'm the only one who should love you. You can't stay with him forever. Not when he still have that connection with Pureblood."

"I know…"

And just like that, he disappeared from her sight.

Her door burst open, revealing Gregoruv with an axe in hand.

"Are you alright, Miss?" his eyes scanned her room. "Security have been breached and I thought I saw someone came here through the window."

"No, I'm… I'm fine. I'm alone. No one had attacked me."

He looked around her room once more and closed her window.

"Well that's good." He locked the window. "And I'm sorry for the bother but Cross ordered the whole ordeal of tightened security around here. Especially to you, miss."

"I understand."

He nods at her.

"If anything, we'd just be outside patrolling." He head to the door. "Just call us if you notice something unusual."

"Um, Mister Carlyle… have you... have you found Zero yet?" she asked hesitantly.

He stops at the door and looked back at her with a sigh. She was the one most affected, but she didn't even realize it yet.

"We're doing our best. The Kuran and Kinomoto faction volunteered to give their full support. We will find him." He grabs the knob and closes the door. "Good night, Miss."

"Good night…"

She sat on her bed and looked up the sky through her locked window, her worries still there despite Yubel's assurance.

'_You can't stay with him forever.'_

"I know." She whispered as she removed her spectacles. "But I want to."

* * *

Wake up.

'_So, what do you want to become when you grow up?'_

'_Me? Well… I want to be a strong Vampire Hunter like you Dad!'_

'_Heh, you want to be like me?'_

'_Yeah, Dad! I want to be the best there is!'_

Wake up.

'_Hmm… what else would you like to be? Aside from being like me.'_

'_Um… let's see… I don't… I never thought about that…'_

'_Don't you have any other hobbies?'_

'_Well, I like… I like taking care of animals… oh, and I like to cook too!'_

'_Hmm… would you like to be a veterinarian or a cook instead?'_

'_Vampire Hunter!'_

Wake up.

'_Again with that.'_

'_What?'_

'_Why do you want to be like me?'_

'_Because—why don't you want me to be like you Dad? I thought you'd want me too?'_

'_This is a dangerous profession I have... you know it's… it's hard to find peace when your hands are always tainted by blood.'_

'_Dad…?'_

'_I haven't told anyone about this but, I'm planning to retire early, Zero.'_

Wake up.

'_But why?'_

'_So I could always be with all of you, silly. Your mother, your brother… we'll go out together, have some fun like a normal family should.'_

'_B-but Dad, I thought you love your job?'_

'_You're still too young Zero, but one day you'll understand. I know you'll understand.'_

'_Dad!'_

'_You'll understand…'_

Wake up, Zero.

"Dad!"

He was brought out forcefully from his sleep. He closed his eyes again, and forced himself to sit up as he tried his very best to ignore the screaming pain all over his body. His nose was immediately greeted by the smell of sterility and medicines, awfully reminding him of a hospital bed.

He forced his eyes open, but regretted it immediately as he was momentarily blinded by the light outside that passed through the wide, glass window. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he had found himself inside an almost empty room with him on the large, blue bed and a wooden chair on his side. There was a large oak door facing him and that window on his right that almost occupied the whole wall. He could clearly see the beautiful garden from his position.

He flinched.

"**Aaargh!**"

He had almost forgotten about his wounds. Clutching his chest from the sudden surge of intense pain, he realized that his whole body was covered by sterilized bandages. He had noticed some sterile gauze wrapped around his forehead and a large adhesive bandage on his right cheek.

He looked and felt like hell, and he could guess, by the number and sizes of the wounds he has, that he had probably lost some pints of blood. Those two monsters were perhaps the only creatures that have ever practically churned his ass; he'd never had a fight that bloody and hard.

'_Exactly… what happened that night? And… where the hell am I?'_

He flinched again.

"**Hrgh… Aaaargh!**" the pain of his wounds were unbearable as he clutched his chest, his breathing heavy and labored.

The door opened, but the pain was all that was occupying his mind that he couldn't even bother to look. He just felt the presence run to him, gentle hands carefully touching his wounds.

"Geez, you shouldn't be moving with you r wounds still like this." Said the feminine voice. "Your wounds haven't closed yet so avoid straining yourself."

He forced himself to look at her, but only managing with one eye. Against the light, she saw Maria Kurenai get herself busy with his bandages.

"I told her to not tighten it." She shook her head with a sigh. "Bear with me a little bit, okay? This might hurt a little bit."

He didn't say anything, but he just let her be, and they were quiet for a moment.

She began to fix the bandages with obvious expertise on the specific parts of his body. He had flinched immediately, but he tried his very best to keep them in his mouth.

"You haven't forgotten my name right? I'm Maria Kurenai and you're currently at my home." She said with a smile, wiping a strand of gray hair off her pinkish eyes. "Don't worry, my parents were away for a business trip so we're almost alone here with just a few of my trusted servants. Um… you do remember me right, Zero-kun?"

He looks at her slowly.

"Of course I remember you…"

"Well, I'm glad. Anyway, I've been looking for some—"

"Shizuka Hio." He whispered.

She was caught unprepared by that.

"What are you saying? I'm Maria Kurenai." She smiled at him.

"And you're still a fuckin liar." He said through gritted teeth. "Don't expect me to fall for that again."

She looks at him for a long moment.

"Y-you knew…?"

"I can feel the difference."

She burst into laughter. Heartily, she laughed. But it died down eventually when she noticed something off about him.

He wasn't glaring at her.

"What kind of reaction is that?" she coldly asked him.

"Hm?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

"Are you not going to strangle me? Knowing that I'm still alive in this body?"

He simply looked at her small hands, which were still gently fixing her bandages.

"What for?" he quietly said.

She blinks at him in disbelief, her mouth slightly open.

"H-how did you know? About… the truth?"

He looks away.

"I can't tell."

Slowly, she nods in understanding.

"I see." She concentrated back to her work. "Your wounds should be healing well, and I'm not interested how you got them, but you should give it a few rests just for sure. Wounds caused by an S won't heal by any normal means so, for your own good, try not to leave this bed for a few more days."

He nods.

"How long was I… unconscious?"

"A week." She checked his bandaged left arm. "I—I mean, Maria found you floating on the river outside this house and she took you in. And given the fact that I have knowledge in treating this kind of wounds, I've been taking over her ever since."

"How bad was I?"

"Bad enough that you've turned the river red." She started to undo the bandage on his right arm. "Time to replace this one with a new dressing."

There were parallel slashes on his upper arm that have turned into scabs. Zero could've sworn that he had almost lost his arms on his last blood fight after the two monster ganged up on him. He also thought it would be his last fight.

But then he just blacked out, only to resurface here with a supposedly dead Pureblood who possessed an innocent and sickly vampire girl and was patching him up.

Weird didn't even begin to describe it.

"You're supposed to be dead."

She smiled at him.

"I am dead." She was applying a bitter smelling ointment over his wound before wrapping a fresh new bandage on his arm. "But a fragment of my soul still lingered in this body. In a way, I'm like a tenant and keeping her healthy was my way of paying the rent."

"Can she hear us? Kurenai I mean."

"Not when I'm conscious and in control, and vice versa." She was carefully fixing the tightness on his arm. "You've grown a lot Zero. You could already be considered an adult. Grow a few inches more and you'd be just like your dad."

"Tell me something about him."

She lightly chuckles.

"I don't think this would be a proper time and atmosphere to talk about that."

"Just a little then."

She smiled fondly and shook her head.

"Your father was a good man. A good leader, a good soldier, a good friend, a good husband and most of all, a good father." There was sad look in her eyes. "He was… he was the only man I had ever admired."

"And you loved him."

A sad smile crossed her face.

She continued to work on his wounds in silence and he didn't bother her with another question.

"There you go, all done." She tapped his fresh bandage lightly. "By the way, I haven't informed anyone else that you're currently here because I know this place would be swarmed by the people looking for you and I don't want that happening here. I hope you would understand?"

He still felt surreal that he was casually speaking to Shizuka Hio, the woman framed for his parents' death and which he had believed for so long to be responsible for it. It was also the first time that he had seen the real her without all those pretenses.

"I understand."

She looked at him.

"You know I… haven't said sorry for all the things that I've made you through until now but, I just wanted to tell you that I have reasons for all of it." She quietly said. "I have good reasons Zero, but I can't tell you just yet. Please understand."

He nods.

"I don't know if anyone has told you yet but, you do really look like your father." She said with a smile. "Very much like him. Although the eyes… you've got _her _eyes."

"I hear that often." He felt the pain slowly subside.

She stood up.

"Well, I really would like to talk to you more but, there are still things I needed to do." She rubbed the sleeves of her simple, brown dress. "And… about Ichiru… if ever me, as Maria, asks about him… please… please don't tell her anything yet. I plan to explain it to her myself when I know she's ready."

"I understand."

"Thank you." She smiled in appreciation.

She was about to head to the door when she remembered something.

"Oh… I forgot to tell you. Someone else had been taking care of you while you were unconscious. She was the one always sitting there on your bedside, watching over you." She said, pointing at the wooden chair. "She was supposed to be having a short visit here but, you came. And then she decides to be with you a little."

He frowned a little at her, confused.

"She doesn't know about me yet so please keep this as a little secret from her."

The door opened.

"Maria-san, I got the daffodils you were asking me for! Where do you want me to—"

Zero saw a pair of painfully familiar reddish brown eyes looking at him.

"Well, gotta go." She left the two. "I have to attend to his lunch.

They've stared at each for a moment before Zero looked away. In a flash, she was already hugging him tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, God, you're finally awake!" tears trickled down her face as she smiled. "You idiot! Making me worry like this!"

He was every bit surprised.

"Y-Yuuki?"

.

.

.

**to be continued…**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated! I'm sorry about that, but I've been really, really busy with work. Yeah, I've got work now. Which means my time would always be limited from now on. It is even a miracle that I've finished this new chapter. But I'll do my best to get a new update bit by bit, yeah?

So wadya think? Please add your comment bellow. (Did I just sound like Ray William Johnson?)

Well anyway, see you on my next updates! And thanks to all the people who've sent their comments, your words kept me going and inspired me tons.

.

.

**Next Chapter:**

How do you think would it be, when Yuuki returns Zero to Shindo? What would it be like?


	28. Time

Author: I don't know how you'd take this but, writing becomes harder and harder as every chapter passes (and sorry for the "short" delay).

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and all of its original characters are property of Matsuri Hino.

* * *

Time

* * *

"_They say that time itself is the best cure for everything, no matter how deep the wounds or no matter how broken your heart is. It'll perhaps mend, but the scars it left would still remain, always reminding you of how you got the pain."_

"_But you'll want to live on, despite knowing that it's still there with you, buried deep into the shadows of your heart…"_

…

…

…

"Great… the car's wreck…" Kaito spitefully murmured to himself as he closed his eyes with a deep frown, looking as though he's fighting off a powerful headache.

He had reacted like that though they had successfully stopped in front of a humble-looking car repair shop, earning him a slightly puzzled look from Zero and Gregoruv.

Kaito and Zero had just come done with a search and retrieval mission in a far ended border of their sector's area of responsibility. The mission was to find a lost group of Hunters who were supposed to be conducting a border patrol on a small, rural village. It had been twenty-four since they had last contacted the base, and they were never heard after that.

After the second day, the base finally received a signal from them.

Their heartbeats' flat lines.

Being bored from not having a mission for some time, Kaito immediately volunteered for the task and practically dragged Zero with him. He didn't even wait for Yagari's approval before running off. His reason was that, since the target vicinity was too far, they'd lose precious time if they still waited for the base to make a plan and execute standard protocols for the situation, and also since he said that he's a fastest driver available.

Zero wanted to say the obvious that there's no need to hurry since those Hunters were already dead and that they might just simply go there to investigate things and maybe collect some corpses or chase the culprits—if they're still there.

But he simply kept his mouth shut and chose to sleep over it all before their whole ordeal starts.

When they arrived, it was almost deserted, saved for the corpses of those lost Hunters at the center of the said village—tied at a stake and still burning. By the look of the place, they seemed to have put up quiet a good fight.

That is, until they gotten trampled themselves.

"Whoever did this sure have one fucked up sense of humor…" Kaito couldn't help but puke out a little of his breakfast. "I've told command over and over again not to send trainees for border patrols. But it's like talking to a bloody wall."

"Where are the villagers?" Zero picks up a spent shotgun shell near his feet. "Even for a population of three hundred twenty, this place is suspiciously silent."

"Hmm… probably having their _siesta _and shit."

Kaito was busy putting the fire off from those unfortunate victims when he felt that certain, bad vibe. He couldn't really put his hands on it but Zero, with that sharp nose, immediately knew the situation they're in.

They were surrounded.

"Ah, hell… this is the last things I had in my mind when I woke from my bed." He looks at Zero. "Charming, aren't they?"

"How about I shove one up your ass?"

"Ain't gonna fit—"

"Shut up."

The whole village had been infested with Level Es, the people beyond saving. Zero's immediate conclusion was that maybe, a mutated Level E had slipped in, immediately starting the spread of the infection like rabies.

It was no wonder those Hunters died; they were severely outnumbered— just like them. This was the kind of mission akin to a horror movie gone bad; only that instead of zombies, its vampires.

It was the action that Kaito had been waiting; Zero's got his Bloody Rose and Kaito had "borrowed" Yagari's auto-shotgun.

"Aim for the head, ya hear? And don't let them—" Zero had already engage them, much to his annoyance. "For god's sake! Can't you at least listen when I'm talking?"

At first it was brutally fun. But the longer the fight continues, the more their enemies pour in, the lesser the ammo counts they have. It didn't take a few minutes more for their weapons to clink and smoke empty and they were surrounded did the two Hunters frowned with great uneasiness… especially Kaito.

He knew Zero was still holding back, and he had to elbow him hard just for him to realize that, by looking at those countless pairs of salivating fanged mouths, it was a damn good time for him to get psycho and let loose.

He of course had to give in, lest they both end up like shredded, dry tomatoes.

Zero placed the Bloody Rose on his leg holster and unsheathed his sword from his back with a slow, almost eerie pull as his eyes turned into a dark shade of crimson, atmosphere of slaughter emitting from him. Kaito gave one last look at those Es; men, women… children, all turned into monsters. He sighed, closed his eyes and counted to three before Zero started his killing frenzy.

Had their enemies not been human shaped, Kaito would've wanted to see Zero at work. He had to admit, Zero's way of fighting can be tantalizing in the eyes; fast, powerful swings, fluid dodges, unorthodox counter-attacks, relentless will; he likes to call it poetry in motion… with a dash of brutality.

After a minute, he opened his eyes and saw the whole village tainted in blood and Zero at the far end opposite him, breathing heavily, scattered carcasses lying at his wake and drenched in blood…

"You ok?" Zero asked as he plucks out an eye from the end of his sword. "You look pale."

"Just peachy." He said before gagging out the rest of his stomach's contents.

They've been working together for quite some time, but he still couldn't stomach how much Zero had changed from the time they momentarily split path. It was like a sort of metamorphosis for him; from a cute, adorable and totally harmless puppy and then into a savage, merciless and thoroughly unstoppable beast.

Where were the odds?

He made a mental note to check the R &D department when they get back and ask about the serum they've been trying make; a sort of medication to stop the infected victims from degrading deeper down into a level E, that even if they couldn't bring them back to being human, they could at least keep their sanity intact.

It was like Pureblood blood, only more accessible.

He would rather prefer to shoot them with medications than be in missions like these with Zero; normal at first, fun, easy—not so dangerous even—and then, like as though Zero's a lure for trouble, all hell break loose; blood, guts and shits go flying everywhere.

A couple more of missions like this and Kaito swore he'd lose any innocence he had left.

"Base, this is Epsilon-Five. Be advised that we've identified and secured the bodies for transport… these novices got ganged down by level Es." He had Zero spray the blood off him with a water hose. "Unfortunately, these Es were the villagers themselves. Are the forensics guys on the way?"

"_E.T.A. is ten minutes. What is the situation with the Es?"_

"All dead."

"_Wow… must be a nice place to blow off some steam."_

"Zero's very much in the mood."

"_Ah… the Kiryuu prodigy, eh?"_

"But, I can't be sure. I want more agents sent here for the identification of the bodies, have it double-checked and match them with latest population census of this place." His eyes followed Zero who was checking a nearby store for a bar of soap. "And if there are indeed bodies here missing from that record, I want an immediate silent manhunt issued for a fifty-mile radius of this area. For all we know, a level E might be on the run."

"_Copy Epsilon-Five; we'd be sending extra agents to help out and clean up the scene."_

"Understood. Send also a few available Hunters here—trackers and scuffle classes—just in case."

"_I'm on it… by the way, Agent Santos was asking—_

"Agent Santos _should_ head the operations here!" He was annoyed. "If she wanted to prove herself worthy of field work instead of working behind a desk all day, then she'd better stop whining and impress me before my partner here puts her on phone-answering duties for the rest of her Vampire Hunter career! Tell her I said that!"

"_She heard what you said."_

"Good, and tell her stop asking Zero for dinner—cuz I sure hell know what she's up to. Epsilon-Five out."

After that, they had to call Gregoruv for a ride home since their car was wrecked down from the fight, as well as some change of clothes for Zero and him; level E blood gives off an uncomforting tingle up his nose.

After waiting for the agents and forensics group to arrive and after giving them further instructions, they were on the way home when their car chose not to cooperate with them. It happened on the old port of Galdenhall and though Gregoruv was skillful enough to maneuver the car towards a repair shop, and not actually ending up in the middle of the road, Kaito didn't seem to have liked it.

Whatever his reason was, the two weren't going to ask.

Kaito was sitting at the backseat of the car—he likes sitting at the backseat of the car—looking agitatedly at Gregoruv who was speaking with the lone, elder looking mechanic of the shop. Zero stole a glance at him from the mirror, mentally noting his _unusual_ restlessness for the place.

He'd secretly done an investigation on Kaito ever since he came back to Cross Academy after serving some years at the Hunters' Association's branch overseas. Zero knew for a fact that Kaito once lived here at port Galdenhall after he left his mentor's wings to seek dependency and venture the world, but Kaito doesn't know this—or anyone else for that matter.

But still, his investigations didn't really bear much fruits—not with all his hectic schedules and trainings.

"This is taking _too_ long." He muttered.

"We've got two leaking gas tubes and a couple of cracked cylinder heads in the car." Zero said, resting his cheek at the side of his hand from the front seat and looking up lazily at the flocks of seagulls flying by. "If Comrade Gregoruv isn't able to pry a replacement for the car's engine from that mechanic, I assure you it'll take _longer._"

"How would you know?"

"'Cuz I can smell the grease dripping ever since we left."

"And you didn't say anything?" He felt like biting his head.

"We didn't have any spares, so saying it was pointless." He simply said.

"Where are those then?"

"It was on the other car. But you blew it up just a few hours ago, remember?"

He slumps lower at his seat, ruffling his own spiky light brown hair in dismay.

"No, I don't." He looks at Zero with a deep grimace, looking like he's about pounce someone. "You've got a smoke?"

He shrugs.

"Got gum."

Zero showed him the strawberry flavored sticks but he simply flinched.

Kaito was a moderate smoker during their younger days and seemed to have stopped after a few more years. But Zero could sometimes smell that tiny hint of nicotine in his breath, especially at times when he's anxious about something.

Just like now.

"Alright, I've got some good news." Gregoruv peeked in the window. "The guy here—his name's Ben, by the way—said he's got some spares we could use for replacement. That means we just have to fix the leaking of the fuel."

"How long would it take?" Kaito asked.

"A couple of hours maybe… longer if we replaced some of the older parts with new ones; the man said he hasn't got any customers this week so I guess we're in luck, we've got time to spare after all." He looks at Kaito. "Or perhaps we should leave after the repair?"

Kaito breathes out a sigh before stepping out of the car.

"No, no, no it's… it's all good. I was just feeling a little bit nauseous. You could proceed on." He went to a nearby car, scratching the back of his head. "Machines and I don't mix well so I'll just leave these to you two. I'll just walk this off."

Zero gets out of the car and stole a glance at Kaito as he rested his back at the side of the shop, his hand slowly snaking at his pocket to retrieve a bronze pocket watch. Zero notes how Kaito's gaze blanks as he stares at the old pocket watch, like as though he was recalling something. Zero was sure he wasn't checking the time, being that he's got a wristwatch himself.

It was a keepsake to his past, from the time when he was still off from his service as a Vampire Hunter, the time when he still has a more normal life, after he had left Touga's wings and before he came back.

Still it was rare to see him looking so quiet, even more, to have that serious expression on his face.

Zero rolls up his sleeves, picked up the tool box from the trunk and begun to work with Gregoruv on the car as they pushed it into the shop; whatever that thing that was bothering him now, that is not his business anymore.

An hour working with the engine and Zero's visage was already smothered with grease; he knew by the smirk that Kaito had when he looked at his face. He had crawled underneath the car to fix the leaks and Gregoruv was busy working at the hood while Kaito took a wooden chair and sat on the corner, now looking blankly at a pile of smashed-up cars that resembled a metal, pepperoni sandwich.

"So how are things?" asked the elder looking mechanic. "Everything's alright?"

He was wearing a faded, navy blue coverall and had that funny-looking mustache on his face; he reminded Zero of that Italian plumber from a videogame he once played when he's still a little boy.

"Halfway done, Ben." Gregoruv said, wiping a grease mark off his stubble-filled jaw. "Thanks for the favor by the way; such a big help."

"Don't mention it; been having a few customers here ever since that cursed harbor opened at the other side." He let out a small sigh with a shook of his head. "They say everything have ups and down, but I just didn't expect that the result will be this severe. Lord only knows how long we'd have to endure this."

Gregoruv nods a sympathy.

"But anyway, your kid here sure got some decent skills. Kinda reminded me when I was the same age as him."

Zero pretended that he didn't hear that.

Ben stared at Kaito with a narrowed gaze and he shifted with a hesitant smile.

"You look really familiar mister. Aye… I bet I I've seen you before haven't I?" he stood up and walked a little closer to Kaito, drawing out his glasses from his pocket to see him clearer. "But I can't remember though."

Kaito crossed his arms.

"You don't remember?"

Ben's face was first smothered with a confused frown after hearing his voice, but his eyes widened and a big smile appeared on his face.

"S-Sargeant? Sargeant! Eat my shit, I knew it!"

Zero and Gregoruv had to stop from their work just to make sure that they didn't hear it wrong.

Kaito shrugged.

"Wow! It's been a long time! Where have you been all these years?"

But before he could say anything else, a patrol car had stopped in front of the shop and out came a policeman in his gray, cop's uniform.

"Benjamin! Benjamin? Hey old man, you here?" he called out and then went in. "Oh, there you are. There's a problem with the car's battery and heating again. Do you think you think you could have a go with it again?"

"Hey, Jonah! You won't believe who's here!"

"Yeah? Is it your ex-wife again—"

He's got this snappy, clean-cut blonde hair and his olive eyes landed on Kaito.

They looked at each other for a moment, before recognition sank into Jonah's mind.

"Well… I'd be a son of a bitch!" he had pulled up and embraced Kaito like a brother without warning. "Sarge! Long time no see! What happened to your hair?"

Zero slid out from under the car and exchanged puzzled looks with Gregoruv, who was just as bewildered as him.

"Uh… could we talk somewhere else? You know," he cleared his throat, stole a glance at his fellow Vampire Hunters, and signaled him to follow him outside. "Get some fresh air."

Well, it was obvious that he didn't want the two hearing, or more like uninterested, in sharing his forgotten history with the two.

Still, Kaito seemed to have forgotten about Zero's "slightly"better hearing.

They walked towards the back of the shop, overlooking the whole town port of Galdenhall. Kaito stopped with a small sigh, his left hand unconsciously snaking to the bronze pocket watch in his pants. Jonah smiles modestly, noticing his once sleek-back hair was now altered to its spiky state, just like in his younger days.

"Well, how were things here?" he asked, looking up at the sky where a few seagulls were slothfully flying around. "You know… after I left."

He shrugs.

"Well, business here had been a little bit slow ever since that newly constructed harbor was finished at Guttenham."

"Guttenham? You mean the one in construction a few years back?"

"Yeah, it totally stole all the trading opportunities here, as well as the majority of the docking ships—really a bugger. But other than that—"

"Not much has changed."

"Not much has changed… except you, I presume." He stood up beside him, taking in the minor, physical changes on him. "Where have you been all these time?"

Kaito stole a glance at his badge.

"Lieutenant now, are ya?" he smiled fondly.

He straightened his uniform.

"Well… you left. What I did was just simply filling in the void you've made when you went away. I gotta tell ya, it wasn't easy." He glanced back at the shop. "So… those two were your friends?"

"You could say that. Our car wasn't working well so we… well you saw it. Good thing I was with them, lest I'd be stranded somewhere on the road giving thumbs up to every car that passes by." He kicked a small stone near his feet. "I was never good with fixing machines; destroying them maybe."

He nods with a smile.

"So what's been keeping you busy?" he asked again.

'_Killing oodles of evil vampires…'_

"I'm an educator now."

"Huh?"

"I'm a teacher."

Jonah laughs and Kaito was really tempted to whack the truth at him.

"What subject?"

"Ethics."

He laughs harder.

"You're shitting me!"

"I shit you not." He sarcastically said.

They were quiet for a moment, simply enjoying each other's company after not seeing each other for a long time.

"So… Alyssa and you?"

"We got married a few years ago and we had a child, we named her Alicia."

He remembers Jonah wanting to have a child to be named Alicia—if a girl—or Alex—if a boy. Kaito didn't know exactly why, but he figured it had something to do with his friend's obsession with detective novels and he remembers those names to be there.

"And you didn't invite me as best man?'

"You didn't give me your damn address."

"Well… I guess I was too busy teaching ethical conducts to give you mine."

He laughed lightly and the two continued with their conversation, trying to catch up with what had been going on with their respective lives. After a long moment of conversation, they were quiet again.

Jonah pulls out a sigh.

"The name of the bar's Le Havre." Jonah said, breaking the silence.

Kaito looks at him.

"Natsumi owns it. I'm sure you'd find her there."

His hand tightens over the pocket watch, his gaze seemingly distant and blank. He was really tempted to let out even just a small sigh.

"She came back a few years ago, settled running a bar for a living." He said, carefully observing Kaito. "I heard that since the recession she'd been buried paying a lot of debts. I bet it must have been hard for a woman like her, living all by herself, keeping both body and soul together… you know how it's like."

He ran those in his mind slowly.

"Have you… have you gone and see her?" Kaito asked with hesitation.

Jonah couldn't help but frown a little.

"I've seen her, but I never really talked to her." He looks at Kaito expectantly. "I mean, I didn't have anything to say."

"Yeah…" he slightly rubbed his temple. "Nothing to say…"

'_But I do…' _

"Well, still… it's still your call if you wanted to see her or not." Jonah looked concerned. "I just wanted you to know that she's here."

Kaito was silent again and Jonah decided that it was time he went his way.

"Sarge… I guess I better get going," he tapped his shoulder lightly. "I've still some few errands to run."

"Goes with the promotion, huh?"

He smiles and takes a few steps before stopping.

"I'm glad you came back, Sarge. We all missed you."

Kaito simply nods and Jonah looked at him anxiously, but then he decided to stride on.

"Jonah…" he called.

He looks back at him.

"Hm?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Do you… do you think that I should… really see her?"

He tilts his head at him.

"Like I said, it's your call… but, do you really want an honest opinion?"

"Sure."

"Let her be, and spare yourself of the pain." He lets out a sigh before turning around and walking away. "But then again, I know you'd go."

* * *

Jonah had introduced himself as Kaito's friend and comrade-in-arms during his police officer days. The two Hunters didn't show it, but they were as good as shocked.

The two had known Kaito as a whimsical jackass, and imagining him as a somber, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes policeman might cause an ounce of their brain cells to—figuratively and literally —melt away.

Jonah told them that Kaito would be visiting a friend and so he might return later that afternoon, though Zero secretly knew who that "friend" was. He had said that, and had his car's defects fixed and checked for maintenance by Ben before walking back to headquarters, saying that he had some paper works to do for the murder that happened there yesterday.

"So… he was once a policeman here?" Gregoruv asked, his hands deep at work in the engine. "I won't lie; I'm surprised."

Ben pulls up his right sleeve and dug his arm deep into the hood of the patrol car to retrieve a fallen wrench.

"He never told you anything about his work here?"

'_Nope, just his escapades with the various women he'd banged unconscious…'_

Zero wanted to say that from underneath the car, but he preferred instead to shut up, lest he swallows a drop of grease and down it goes into his throat.

"Uh… maybe I wasn't there when he'd said anything about it." Gregoruv shrugged. "Still, you seem to know a lot about the things here."

He chuckles.

"Well, in a way, I think I do. I've been a mechanic since I was small so, you could say there's not a car here at Galdenhall that didn't went through my shop. Constant gossips pass here through as well." He pockets the wrench and continues with his work. "But Sarge's, I mean, Kaito's story… it was particular. Only a few of his close friends knew about his history, or his life, for that matter."

Ben pauses for a moment as though remembering something, but still resumes work.

"So… how long have you known him?" Gregoruv asked, tightening a large bolt with ease.

Zero couldn't tell if Gregoruv was interested about Kaito's untold history, or was just simply passing the time. Still, Ben seemed engrossed in talking so he decides to just eavesdrop.

"I've known him since the first time he stepped foot here in old Galdenhall. I was the one who fixed his car that day." He nods with a nostalgic smile. "It seemed almost yesterday. He'd come here looking for work and Jonah was the one who took him in. He thought he looked good for the job, and I agreed with him."

Ben pauses for awhile, stroking that funny-looking mustache of his.

"Did I mention he had his girlfriend with him that time?" he shook his head. "They sure were a great couple alright."

Zero was a little bit intrigued at that.

Sure he'd known Kaito as a shameless womanizer, but he was sure that he'd never had a serious relationship with them… aside from those short-term affairs or one-night stands he'd done. No strings to cut and no tears to drop; that's the rule of the game he plays.

It was all about pleasure, pleasure, pleasure and more pleasure…

But a serious bond with a woman? Now that's fascinating.

"Girlfriend? So… what happened then?" Gregoruv wipes his sweat-filled forehead. "By the sound of it, it's no Walt Disney ending."

Ben was quiet for a moment, silently contemplating if he's going to say it or not.

"Well… I guess it's not proper for me to say this, but… since you're his friends, I guess it wouldn't hurt." He said with a sigh. "Sarge was a simple but funny guy, ya know. He was a great cop and everyone knows it… was the best too."

He continues with the replacement of the patrol car's battery.

"Yeah… Galdenhall was just too small for a gifted guy like him. I've heard he was in for the promotion and was in for transfer for a bigger career in a bigger city, said he was the perfect man for the job. Any cop with a sane mind would've said yes faster than a bitch in heat… I mean, you know, big pay and good honor and stuffs like that. But Sarge? He just respectfully said no, said it was too much responsibility for him. And then they thought he was a nutcase for doing that, but Jonah and I… well, we knew better."

Kaito was savagely professional in being a Hunter so being a cop is simply child's play, Zero knew that well. Also, he's got a Vampire Hunter license card, something he likes to call as an I-can-get-any-job-I-want card.

"Why would he say no?" Gregoruv would've done the same if he was in his place.

Zero didn't really care about it either way.

"Why he said no…? Well, he wanted to stay. Life is simple here, and he has everything he needs. But most especially… he wanted to stay for _her_. Natsumi; the only woman he had ever loved."

Zero's hands were still busy at work, but he had had his concentration on Ben's voice.

"Yes sir, he loved her like she's the only woman in the world, like she was the center of his life… like she was the only thing he'd ever had. In my whole life, I've never seen such affection shown by a man to his woman. It wasn't obsession, see. I think it was the very definition of love itself." He chuckles at the memory. "I can still remember how he will always rush home after work to be with her and how they would go strolling together in that old lighthouse by the harbor. Yep, I'd hit anyone who would say that he didn't love her… because God Himself knows that he did."

Knowing Kaito since his return, Zero was finding it hard to believe what Ben was saying… but then again, he was in no place to question his story.

"But then what happened?" Gregoruv asked, momentarily abandoning the nut that he was tightening.

He lets out a sad chuckle.

"One day, she left him… just like that." Ben lets out a deep sigh. "I don't know what happened and, trust me, I don't wanna know why that happened. She simply left out of the blue, leaving Sarge alone to start new. I could tell ya know, he was just too shocked to say or feel anything. Life went on for him but, you'd know just by looking at his eyes that something inside him had broken up… like seeing a man who'd lost his direction and light." He rubs his mustache. "And so one day, he also decided to leave. He quits his police work and left Galdenhall behind. Last thing I've heard about him was that he went somewhere in Europe to begin fresh again… and then next thing I know, he's sitting here in my shop."

Zero felt uncomfortable at the fact that he could actually relate to his tale.

"So, a woman broke his heart… well, I can see why he left." Gregoruv said, resuming his work. "Bitter memories."'

Ben shakes his head and resumes working.

"Yeah… he never deserved what happened to him. And you know, what made it worse was the timing of her leaving." He looks down into the road, letting out a deep sigh before going back to his work. "Bad timing indeed."

"Why bad timing?" it was Zero who asked this time.

Ben was hesitant, but still he said it.

"Because on that day she left, Sarge was… well, Sarge was supposed to propose marriage to her…"

* * *

Funny thing about coming to a place you once called home… it still looked the same, smelled the same and felt the same. And then as you bath yourself in its memory, you'd realize the one that changed was actually you.

As he walks on that very familiar road he used to patrol, Kaito felt like he had never really left, that all that happened a few years ago were just dreams and that, any moment from now, he'd wake up on that old bed of his and with that beautiful, raven haired woman asleep in his arms.

In days like this he likes to pretend that he is dreaming… he just doesn't like the part where he realizes that he's not.

He won't deny that he still missed this place. After all, this is where he'd thought he would stay for good… that he'd go live the rest of his life with the woman he loved. He used to have a simple dream; he'd have a family with her, they would have many children and he would strive hard to be the greatest husband for her and the best father for their kids… he would provide them with everything he could give, and they would love him… and that when he grows old and dies they would mourn for him for the great and beautiful life he had given them and that his family would remember him forever.

It used to be a simple dream, a simple wish… now he clandestinely wonders why it became so impossible.

He smirked sarcastically to himself, thinking that if Zero had read his thoughts he might've found it to be really out of character for him.

'_Clichéd shits, I know…'_

But then again, there are things Zero doesn't know about him— things he'd rather keep secret, things he'd rather no one else would know but him alone.

Galdenhall is both a port and a town. Its old docks provide as a good transaction site for the ships that come in there and most of the population living there depends on it with their businesses. It was a simple routine; ships go in into the port, people provide them with various services, ships finish with their transactions, both party rakes in money, when they leave another replace them, and then the routine repeats again.

Life here was rather far from complicated, and the people here treasure their simple but fulfilling life. The place also looked like time never touched it with its aged but still rather beautiful structures, giving its citizens a secured sense of tranquility.

Perhaps those were the reasons why he had liked it here.

He was already in the heart of Galdenhall and he found it strange that nobody still recognized him after meeting all those familiar faces. He had guessed that maybe it had something to do with his hair, but maybe it was because he had been gone for so long and that he had vanished just like a bubble, and emerged just out of the blue.

But still he found it good for him.

He stops in front of a medium, aged edifice, his hands deep into his pockets as he looks up into the noon sun. Just as he expected, it hasn't really changed. Aside from those wild mosses that had grown on the cracks of the wall from the lack of care and housekeeping, it still looked pretty nice… homely even.

He used to live here… with _her_.

Gently, he places his hand on the dark oak door. He closes his eyes, and took its sensation under his fingertips, trying to feel the places' emptiness from being abandoned, from being left alone for too long. His fingers fell on the door knob and gently, he turns it around, surprised that it wasn't locked.

Contemplating to himself, but still knowing what it would be, he opened the door with unnecessary caution.

To his surprise, the inside was actually neat and tidy, giving him the impression that someone's been keeping the inside good for accommodation. He was about to step inside, but he hesitates… a familiar sensation creeping up on him that he subconsciously shoo away.

"_Welcome home."_

That is what she would say to him every time he goes home from a tired day of work, and open that door; a beautiful smile and those warm, welcoming arms taking him in; those thoughts were enough to warm his heart up.

A sensation felt so long ago… a sensation he thought he had long forgotten.

When he had opened that door, he thought—for just a split second—he saw a ghostly image of her in his eyes as though she had been really there, waiting devotedly for his return; he'd give and do anything to get that back again.

But he knew too well than to believe in illusions made by emotions he had long buried deep into the shadows of his own heart.

He forcefully shut his eyes and closed the door with a burdened sigh. He looks at the door with a heavy gaze, and stepped away like as though afraid the door might eat him up.

He looks to his side, sensing someone coming.

"Can I help you?" asked an elderly woman who appeared from the corner of the residence, a Golden Retriever accompanying her.

It was Missis Donnelly, the kind but blind landlady of that place.

"Ah, no ma'am… I'm just here to take a look." He said with a smile. "I thought it looked… familiar."

He knows that she'd been blind since childhood and had been living here all her life. She's now a widow and Jonah, her only son, had been the one taking care of her ever since. Still, she didn't want to be a bother for him so she had chosen to be here, trying to prove that she could take care of herself. Her dog, Sebastian, had been her company ever since.

She had been very close to Kaito, and he already considered her like a mother.

"It's not actually for rent." She said in a gentle tone along with that tender smile. "It's been like that for relatively few years now and I'm not planning of changing my decision anytime soon."

"I see." He said with a nod, looking at Sebastian who was eagerly wagging his tail at him. "I'd better be on my way then."

He had only taken three steps before she spoke again.

"Unless of course if you plan to stay here, Kaito." She said. "I purposely left the outside unclean just so nobody would be interested on it. But of course, I'd have it prepared for you if you like."

He stops and smiles to himself before turning to look at her.

"How did you know it was me?"

"My dear, you always had those light footsteps; it's my way of recognizing you." She said. "You should know better."

He chuckles to himself; she's got an excellent hearing that'll rival even that of Zero.

"So much for being inconspicuous, huh?" he went near to pat Sebastian. "I guess I should've quietly tiptoed away."

She smiles fondly at him.

"Are you… are you planning stay?" she asked with a hint of hope.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking of an excuse for her.

"I'm just… just passing by." He quietly said. "I've got more prior things that needed my full time and capacity so staying here's not really an option… yeah, not an option."

"I understand." She seemed to have expected his answer. "Have you seen Jonah yet?"

"He sort of ran in to me at Ben's shop." He said, standing up. "We had a little talk, ya know, a little social update… pity I haven't been there on his wedding day."

"We all understood that you have your own reasons, dear."

He looks away.

"My raison d'être, huh?" he grimly said. "I guess that's not much of a secret…"

She had gently caressed his face.

"You came to visit her, am I right?"

He held her hand and gently pressed it before letting it go.

"You always knew things that others can't…"

"I'd like to call it being fair… I'm visually impaired, remember?"

They laughed for a moment, and Kaito took the time of reminiscing with the feeling.

"Would you please keep this a secret?" he asked.

"A secret?"

"Yeah… I mean, me, being here… just appearing out of the blue."

"Why?"

"It's just… it's just that it wouldn't make any difference if others would know too." He softly said. "But I guess it's thoroughly pointless, being that greasy old-man-Benjamin knows I'm here."

"Certainly is." She said. "It's a small town; everyone would know… especially her."

He tried to sway the conversation away from her, but it always falls on the subject he tries to avoid.

"She came to visit you?"

"Yes. Right after she came back." She said. "She always comes here… and… helps me with some of the difficult chores…"

He felt uncomfortable listening about _her_.

"We've talked about you—"

"Look, I… I just don't want to talk about this… about… about her…"

"You have to see her." She said. "Talk to her… clear things out between the two of you."

"I can't."

"But why?"

He felt frustrated.

"Because… because I just can't!" he shook his head. "I'm afraid… I'm afraid that these… these fucked up feelings I've buried inside me would resurface if I see her again. That I'd be reminded of how much I loved her, of the numb pain I felt when she left me… that I have lost her… because I wasn't good enough for her… because I refused to be for my own selfish reasons."

There was a short moment of silence between them.

"Then don't be afraid." She placed his hand between hers in comfort. "You won't know unless you try."

He wanted to go.

"I… I think I should go now, ma'am." He said, seeking an exit. "It's… it's a pleasure to see you again."

She sighs.

"Can I ask for a favor then? Just before you go."

"Anything, ma'am."

"Can you please take Sebastian for a walk? He hasn't had his usual exercise since yesterday and I still have some things to do."

"Would you be fine with that?"

"My dear, Sebastian is my companion, not my guide. I'm sure I could manage." She said. "You could let him be when you're both done; he knows his way home."

She gave him the leash.

"Well… we better get going."

She took notice how his footsteps were unusually heavy as he walks away.

"Kaito…" She called out, and he stopped. "I'm glad you came back."

He continues on, looking like as though he didn't hear anything as Sebastian prodded along with him.

'_I wish I could say the same.'_

* * *

'_He sure grew up pretty fast.'_

Kaito watched as Sebastian playfully chase a yellow butterfly ahead of him, jumping ecstatically in the air in hopes of catching it in its mouth.

He smiled to himself, and placed the leash into his pocket. He likes seeing Sebastian without it, gives him the sense of freedom and carefree energy. They are just a few of the reasons why he loves dogs, one being that they always remember those who bore affection for them even after lengths of time.

He doesn't really know where they are now, being that he simply followed him as he played along around town. He placed his hands at his back pockets as he continues to follow Sebastian, his thoughts lingering at the things he had admitted saying in front of Missis Donnelly.

She definitely has a gift, making him divulge things like that he himself wouldn't even slightly acknowledge.

'_I gotta admit… if I say those things again, I'd really puke…'_

Sebastian barks twice at him, catching him off his lingering thoughts. He had run off into a corner of a street intersection, waiting for him to follow. He tilts his head with a smile, remembering again how little he was when he had left, simply a puppy back then. He remembers Natsumi's fondness of him, borrowing Sebastian for a day so the three of them could play along the beach.

Her beautiful smile was his back then…

He shook his head and followed Sebastian. He took notice how the streets were almost empty, being that they were in the business district… and then he remembers it was Sunday noon; people's day off. He wondered if the reason that most of the shops were closed had something to do with the day, or maybe it was because of the recession; most of the shops were getting rundown.

Sebastian tugs at his jeans with his mouth to catch his attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked, silently cursing himself for continuously letting his mind fly off.

He simply barked and waited for him to follow.

They stopped in front of a bar and Sebastian went in through the door, leaving him stationary at his position as he stared at the hanging wooden sign with a canvas of a sailboat and cursive letters over it that read, Le Havre.

He suddenly had the urge to slam his head on a wall after seeing the sign 'OPEN' plastered on the door.

'_Sebastian, you damned dog…'_

He had to wonder if Missis Donnelly and Sebastian were in this together, or that they planned this all along. But then, it was already too late to think about it. He's already here; just a door away and it seemed almost stupid to walk away.

He stares at the sign again; Le Havre, the place they first met and also the same place where he fell in love with her. He remembers that time, when he thought she'd just be another bedded woman on his list, he made his moves on her—it _never_ failed before—but, despite his "legendary" womanizing skills, she simply responded with something peculiarly amazing.

A full-strength, right hook on his face, to be exact.

And with that, he fell head-over-heels in love with her.

Remembering it, his desire to see her once again flared up… and he realizes that it was time he stops running from the shadows of the past.

Missis Donnelly was right; he won't know unless he tries.

Bludgeoning his fears and worries away, he stood up in front of the door, his hand on the knob.

Gently, and with a slightly shaking hand, he opened it, the petite bell on top of the door signaling his arrival.

The bar was typical to his sight, but it definitely had that feminine touch and feel to it. A few bar stools here, some tables and chairs over there and a much fewer liquor bottles on the bar stand. There was also a faint sound of old jazz lingering softly in the place.

It was almost empty save for a man with sleek-back, chestnut brown hair and was drinking vodka in silence.

Though Kaito had to notice the man's suspicious gaze when he entered, and then the heating up of the cross talisman in his pocket… signaling that the man in front of him is his most liked creature; a vampire.

Kaito was just silently thankful that he doesn't remember him to be included in the Black List; now's not really the time to be in Vampire Hunter mode and he deserves some time off it.

"Excuse me," he said, trying to start up a conversation. "This is Le Havre, right?"

The man's gaze was still suspicious and his right hand snakes into his brown, leather jacket, seemingly holding something.

"Yes, this is Le Havre." He looked at him from toe to head. "Why? You need something?"

"I'm looking for Natsumi. She's… she's a friend of mine."

He never did really expect that saying the word _friend_ would give a nice choke in his throat.

"Are you a cop?" he asked guardedly, his hand diving deeper into his jacket.

Kaito suddenly had the urge to throw a knife at him.

There was a series of barks from Sebastian, catching both their attentions. He looks to his side, his heartbeat pausing from what Sebastian dragged out from the barmaid's room.

Perhaps he was giving Sebastian too less credits than what he really deserves.

Her hair was longer now, thick ebony strands neatly tied in a red band; he thought it made her look younger, like as though she was aging backwards. Her reddish brown eyes fell on him, and then he was thrown back to those long, forgotten years again. She was wearing a green shirt and a medium, denim skirt with a brown apron draped over her; she looked more like a beautiful housewife than a small-time bar owner.

But when he thought that she'd look away, she smiled.

"May I help you…?" she asked, and then silently watched as Sebastian walked to him.

She had to blink twice just to make sure that she wasn't seeing a ghost.

"Natsumi…" He finally spoke her name.

She took a step closer, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Is it really you…? Kaito?" She asked with a hesitant smile. "My gosh… it really is you!"

He couldn't really tell if she's happy in seeing him once again.

She looks to the man who was drinking, looking a bit bewildered as he stared at them both.

"It's fine, Kirk. He's a guest of mine; be at ease with him." She sternly said at him.

He looks at Kaito distrustfully.

"If that's what you say." He stood up and leaves his drink. "I'll just be outside… getting some smoke."

He walks to the door, but not before giving another guarded look at Kaito.

They were alone with each other.

"Y-you don't mind?"

"No." she said with a smile as she turns around to retrieve something.

He half-expected that she would leave him.

"So…" She turns back at him, now holding a glass and a bottle of whiskey. "You'll have a drink, right? Don't worry, it's on the house."

"Sure." He said, after a short moment of speechlessness.

He placed himself comfortably on the stool, watching her service him with interest.

"You might just become my last costumer." She pushes the ice-cold glass of whiskey towards him. "We'd be closing shop for good."

He muttered a "Thanks" before taking a sip.

"You're closing?" he places his glass down. "But why?"

"The ships don't go in like they used to, and most businesses here are already closing down. Soon, Galdenhall will just be another forgotten port." She said, cleaning a crystal mug with a cloth in her hand. "I'm planning of moving over to another place… maybe I'd find my luck out there. I'd try to see what's still left for me."

Sebastian decided to take a nap near his feet.

"Won't it be hard for you? I mean, finding a cheaper residence to rent can be hard, especially if you're trying to pull yourself up from the collapse. Galdenhall now has the cheapest place to have, and I don't really see another town with a better opportunity than here for the next hundred miles… well, except for Guttenham I guess. But I know you hate that place." He looks at her carefully. "Maybe you should just stay here and wait for things to go lighter; I'm sure the town could recover in time."

She laughs lightly.

"It's so you to worry about things like that." She said, resting down the mug she was cleaning. "You don't have to worry, Kirk is with me; I'm sure we'll make it out somehow."

He frowns slightly.

"Kirk? You mean… that guy who was just here?" he asked, trying to hide the chill in his voice.

"Yes. I… I thought you knew?"

"Knew? About what?"

She blinks.

"We're married, Kaito. We've got six kids." She deadpanned. "You didn't know?"

He suddenly got a cold sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh… I… I uh, didn't know that..."

She laughs hard at his reaction.

"It was a joke, dummy!" She smiled. "Kirk's just my boyfriend."

"Oh… right." He essentially felt silly.

'_So… her boyfriend, huh?'_

He had to carefully steal a glance at her neck… and found no traces of mended, puncture wounds.

He wasn't certain if he should feel relieved for that…

"So, how about you? You must be married." She rested her chin on her palm, interested in what he's going to say. "I'm sure it won't be hard for you."

It was now his turn to laugh, though nowhere near in amusement.

"Maybe it isn't really difficult… but I guess the problem's with me; I simply refuse to get myself tied up." He sardonically said. "And to make things worse, I'm now back to being a Vampire Hunter…"

She was surprised at that, and her eyes briefly darted to the door where Kirk went out.

"So you're now back in active duty? I thought you've quit from it."

He shrugs.

"I really had nowhere to go… and besides, my teacher wanted me back under his wings once again." He said in a soft tone. "He'd asked only for that one favor from me and, well, it was just impossible to say no."

"You loved him." She said with a soft smile.

He looks away.

"Yeah… well… we just have this emaciated paternal connection." He muttered. "Not a big deal really."

She loves it when he becomes soft, going out of that tough, cowboy shell of his.

"So you're staying there? In uh, what's the name again…? Cross Academy, right?"

He nods.

"I'm like a… a part-time educator of sort."

"A teacher?"

"A teacher."

"What subject?"

"Err… ethics, actually."

He was surprised that she didn't roll on the floor in laughter… rather, she looked amused.

"I think that's cute." She said with a beam.

He had to stop himself from scoffing.

"You think so? I thought Touga was making fun of me when he placed me on that subject matter… I mean, do I even look near like a morally uptight guy?" he chuckles sarcastically at himself. "I felt like a hypocrite, really; teaching a subject I abhor."

She simply giggled.

"It must be nice… I mean, teaching all those young minds." She said with a pleased smile. "Still, I never thought you'd be the teaching type."

"Err… yeah, well… Jonah actually laughed when I told him that." He scratched the back of his head.

"Jonah?" her eyes narrow slightly. "You've seen Jonah?"

"Yeah… we kinda bumped into each other. We've talked; I didn't know he's the lofty lieutenant here now."

She nods tersely.

"Did he say anything about me?" she inquired.

"He just said you were here."

"Oh… I see." She looks away.

He tilts his head curiously at her.

"He's been avoiding you, isn't he?"

She simply smiled and refilled his glass.

"I know that I'm not the most pleasant thing in his eyes right now." She simply said. "Especially after… after what happened."

He looks at her carefully, took a short sip from his drink before letting out a small sigh.

"I went to visit our… our old home… and Missis Donnelly." He started and she stiffens. "I thought it would clear some things off my mind."

His hand went to his pants to retrieve the pocket watch. Gently, he places it on top of the table, in between them, for her to see. She was stunned to see the polished item, and he watched her reaction.

Sebastian had to wake up and whine softly from the sudden, weighty feel of the atmosphere between the two.

"Do you remember?" he saw as her reaction changed from surprised to distraught. "This is… my only link to the past behind us; this timepiece you've left."

She was silent, and she had to force herself to look away… but still, the upset look in her face was still there.

"I was prepared to let go of everything that tied me from the past; to forget that I was a Vampire Hunter before everything else. I didn't care about it anymore, and back then, whenever I come home, you were always there waiting for me. And that was all I needed; just you." He took a slow drink, felt the cold whiskey slither down his throat. "But on that day…"

The images of that certain chapter flashed painfully in his mind; the cold, searing rain, the flashes of lightning, the deafening roar of thunder, the dark, empty bedroom, he himself soaked in it all as he stared blankly at the pocket watch he'd given her as it lay over an open letter, with a single word written across it.

Farewell—it said.

"For some reason I… I didn't feel sad or broken up; it just didn't seem real. But slowly I realized… I realized that it was real… that you were gone. And little by little, I felt… I felt something inside of me grow numb. But I still continued living on like nothing even happened—I pretended that nothing happened." He took another sip and lets out a quiet sigh. "After three months I… I kind of made a bet with myself—a pledge… that I'll leave this place and move on with my life if you don't come back… if you don't come back to me before this watch stops."

He empties his drink and places it down.

"I'm not here because I wanted to blame you for anything I… I just wanted to know why." He looks at her. "Why did you disappear like that?"

Slowly, she takes the pocket watch into her hands.

"By the way you say it… you seem to think that time really has stopped here." She smiles softly at him. "And that story... it's just a story from a long time ago… and I've… I've forgotten all about it."

She places the pocket watch back to his hand.

"My time never stopped."

There was a contented smile on her face, but she never looked into his eyes.

"I… I see."

That was all he could say, for his mind and heart felt empty.

"Perhaps you should take Sebastian home, Kaito." She quietly said. "I… I still have things to do."

"Natsumi…"

"Goodbye."

He could only watch as she nods and disappeared back into that room.

She was gone, and he felt alone again as he clutched the timepiece painfully closer to his chest.

But the soft, lonely jazz continued to play…

* * *

Zero was silently sitting on a bench near the road, rubbing his hands clean off its greased state with a rug after finishing with the car's engine. He'd been looking out on the street, waiting for Kaito to turn up. But so far, there's not a shadow of him in sight.

Just some passing and mesmerized feminine locals, swooning and wondering where an eye-candy like him came from…

"So… that kid's yours?" Ben asked, sipping on a mug of coffee as they sat near the entrance of his shop, getting a good view of Zero. "Real silent type he is."

Gregoruv chuckles.

"No, no… he's, well, let's just say he's my boss of sort."

Ben's brows rose intriguingly.

"Your boss?" he looks at Zero quizzically. "Huh… well… he does look like one of them rich people; drop-dead good looking and all. But I'm surprised at his skills when it comes to machines; he's like a pro. Is he a car enthusiast or somethin'?"

He shook his head and drank from his mug.

"No… he's just a brilliant young man."

Ben simply nods.

"Aye… quiet rivers run deep, they say. But anyhow, what's your occupation Greg?" he asked. "Fancy skills you also have back there in your car's hood."

"I'm a baker." He half-emptied his mug of coffee.

Ben's mustache twitched.

"Huh… a baker, eh? I certainly didn't expect that coming from you."

"Why?" he smiled. "Am I too old to be one?"

"You certainly didn't strike me as a culinary man." He said. "I'm guessing you weren't always holding a rolling pin."

He raised a brow at him.

"What made you say that?"

He grinned beneath that funny-looking mustache.

"The eyes, the hands and especially the posture." He said. "You were a soldier once, eh?"

Gregoruv lets out a chortle of acceptance.

"Then, being that you knew these kinds of things, you weren't always holding a wrench?"

He taps his leg with a beam.

"Ye got me there." He looks into the distance nostalgically. "Seventy-Eighth Cavalry I once… yep, I was the medic back then; you injure, I cure. I lasted only for five years though, got a nasty bullet shot in me leg; made me a liability. I went home and then I decided to be a cop here… but after a year, I threw the towel and inherited this shop from me Pops instead—rest his soul. I've been in this place ever since."

Gregoruv nods slowly.

"Why did you quit the police work?" he asked.

"Police work, pft… you put your life on the line, but nobody can even appreciate you enough for it." Ben sighs. "You see, being a hero isn't what's cracked up to be anymore."

"Well said."

Gregoruv felt that he could relate with his tale.

"Say, you from Soviet soil? You certainly sound like one of them Russkies."

"Grew up there." He simply said. "But I left for some personal reasons."

Their attention were caught when Jonah came in sight looking to be a little bit apprehensive, followed close by Zero who was slightly frowning.

"Gregoruv, right?" Jonah asked.

He nods curiously.

"Can you follow me as well? I just wanted to have a talk with the both of you." He looks at a perplexed Ben. "Ben, could you please stay at watch here? We'll be back quickly."

"Sure thing, me boy..."

He signaled them to follow him at the back of the shop.

"What's the problem?" Zero asked.

Jonah looks around warily before letting out a small exhale.

"Helsing." He said.

Zero and Gregoruv stared at each other.

"Helsing." He said again.

They were still quiet.

"Look, I said the code alright? So please stop pretending like you two don't know."

"About what?"

"I know that you two are Vampire Hunters." He whispered. "And Kaito is one of you."

Zero nods at Gregoruv.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

He looks around warily again.

"You see, there have been three cases of murders yesterday." He said, straight to the point. "I'm hoping you could help me."

"Fill us in."

"It's a vampire related murder." He said. "The thing is, this case is still not in public yet. My ground is that I'm still avoiding some few complications that may arise. If anything, I want this case wrapped up without more ado."

"Is this a sensitive case?" Gregoruv asked.

"Well, at first I didn't think it would be. But after I found who the offender was, it became clear to me what I should do." He looks around cautiously. "Ever since I became the lieutenant here I was introduced to the reality that there are humans… and there are vampires. I've been given responsibility to keep peace and order among the two races, as well as keeping tabs to those "special" citizens of this town port."

"Who's the target?" Zero asked.

"A low-life thug named Kirk Ramous; three counts of murder." He said. "I know my men, being few, might face a little bit of complications if we were to arrest him. Also, I just want this arranged before those Council guys butt in… I'm sure you two knew how "special" their treatment is when it comes to their own people."

"That doesn't sound fragile to me."

"To us maybe, but to Kaito… it's a damn big issue."

They looked at each other again.

"What about him?" Gregoruv asked.

"Kirk Ramous is Natsumi's boyfriend." Jonah said in a grave tone. "And Natsumi is… is Kaito's former flame."

Gregoruv had to look away with a displeased shake of his head while Zero remained quiet, silently weighing the case in his mind.

"What should we do, sir?" Gregoruv asked Zero with a diminutive frown. "There's a possibility that Kaito would let him escape… or worse, kill him."

"We can't let that happen. The case charged on him is still under hush-ups; if Kaito kills him, he'll be in a very deep ditch of trouble." Jonah reasoned. "There's only so much I can do from where I stand."

Zero took a few steps away, his hands deep into his pockets as the two followed him with their gaze.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked again.

Zero turns at them.

"What we do best."

* * *

Natsumi and Kirk were alone together inside the bar, him resuming his seat, but only more anxious this after she told him who her guest was.

"He's a Hunter? An active, on duty Vampire Hunter?" Kirk asked with a hoarse voice.

Natsumi could only nod stiffly.

"Then it's over… it's over for me."

Kirk could still remember how Kaito stared at him after he left the bar, followed close by Sebastian. His eyes were cold and soul piercing, like the eyes of a man who wanted nothing but his blood spilled.

The hair at the back of his neck stood up with just that.

"Kirk…"

She goes to him and embraces him in comfort.

"If the Association's after me now, then the Council will be coming next; I'll be dead before I could even explain myself…"

She embraces him closer.

"Don't blame yourself… it's my fault. I… I shouldn't have borrowed money from a crook like him." She said. "I shouldn't have had you involve with this."

He closes his eyes, reminiscing bleakly about the event that caused his current dilemma.

That loan shark and his men became impatient with the time it took them to pay their debts, and hence they resort into their vile ways. Subsequently he came to their bar yesterday, demanding to get his payments. Kirk tried to pay him, but only managed to reimburse half of the amount they owe to him.

Little did they know that he wanted another form of payment; Natsumi.

Kirk, knowing everything that's been secretly transpiring in the shadows of the port of Galdenhall, knows what he meant. The loan shark was also a despicable pimp and if he gets Natsumi into his dirty hands, Kirk knows very well where she'll end up; prostitution.

And so they tried to take her away and Kirk fought back.

He killed them.

He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll be dead."

She had to do something; she couldn't let this go on.

"Let's run away." She whispered. "Kaito doesn't know yet so we still have time."

Kirk looked at her in disbelief.

"But… to run away? If we do that you'd be involve with me in this."

"Trust me. If Kaito finds out, it'll be far worse." She whispered. "I know that he might kill you… I know what he can do…"

* * *

Kaito had been walking towards the old lighthouse with an almost empty rhythm in his steps, his mind flying off while Sebastian continued to follow him, despite telling him off to go back home.

The lighthouse is located in the far end of the town, away from the residents of the town port. He could practically feel the isolation of the place, the memories that reside within its lonesome current breakers and its aged fortifications.

He wasn't for the most part sure why he's heading there, but it seems that he just let his feet lug him.

His mind was distracted with the thoughts of what she said, of her current circumstances and how they were dragging her down. He sought to help her, shelter her, but he knows very well the boundary of what he can do for her…

And it became larger when she wanted him out of her life.

Now he couldn't help but lament and solicit himself why he had even bothered her, why he had entered her serene life out of nowhere and make her remember the memories she had but long buried behind her.

He came to her seeking answers for his questions, hoping that it would ease his mind… but he left with a more burdened chest than before instead.

'_I wouldn't know unless I tried… yeah, charming shit and all…'_

He stops and watched the old lighthouse in the distance as it bath in the golden light of the setting sun. It never ceases to look so beautiful, but for some reason, he couldn't really appreciate it right now.

The waves continued to splash near his feet as he watched the ships in the distance; a bulk carrier here, a couple of oil tankers there and a couple more of barges over there; very few indeed unlike before. Ships were the life blood of the port, hence the reason it was slowly dying.

He gazes at the antique statue of a sitting maiden positioned near the rocky, shallow part of the sea. It was hard to get a good look on the figure from his distance and especially since she was facing the sea with her back on him, but he was pretty sure that he could remember what she looked like. He once swam there to take a good look on her and was surprised to find out that, despite the green seaweeds and barnacles that accumulated near her feet, she actually looked realistically beautiful and he couldn't help but think that she might dare move and take a look at him.

The statue was considered a bad luck by most townspeople because of the tragic story that she supposedly represents; a maiden forever waiting for a sailor that will never return to her. Kaito had thought it was bullshit; a woman couldn't possibly wait a forever, sooner or later a better man would pass and take her off her feet and wouldn't have the oddity to actually leave her like her sailor boy did.

But then again, maybe her love for him was indeed forever, able to overcome even time itself.

Benjamin had another story about it though. He said it was the opposite of the tale; the sailor did come back, but she no longer was there waiting for him. Heartbroken, he sculpted that effigy in memory of her and, after he had perfected her, rowed her in a boat and placed her there one night when nobody's there.

Why he did it, Benjamin couldn't say. But he said that when he was still a child, there was this mysterious person in a trench coat that would go watching her every end of the month, from morning to evening, and without fail.

Some say it was the sailor himself, comforting himself with the façade that the statue was really her, still faithfully waiting for him, eyes on the distant waves but never looking back at him. Some say it could be the girl, returning and hoping that she would cross path with him if she stayed there and wait near the masterpiece he'd made in memory of her.

Benjamin said that, for years, the mysterious person in the trench coat always came back and waited, until one day, he was gone; never seen again.

Benjamin could no longer say anything else, but Kaito made a guess, filled in the gaps.

Maybe that figure just gave up, decided of flowing along with time and stop looking back in the past where there is no better future in sight. Maybe the figure just died of old age, mind, body and soul still trying and hoping to find and be reunited with the true love that was lost. Or maybe the figure finally met that love, reunited with the person long lost from each other's arms and away they spent the remainder of their lives with each other, hoping to cherish the wonderful moments once more that time had stolen away from them.

There were many stories, but Kaito knew which one to believe.

He stares at Sebastian.

"Hey… go home." He tartly ordered.

But Sebastian merely sat down and looked up at him quizzically with a tilt of his head.

He shook his head with a groan and tried to ignore him.

He looks behind him after hearing loud screeching of tires and shifting of car engines… and gunfire.

He saw the medium-size van shoot pass him and careen towards the lighthouse with a shaky halt, all four tires shot, and with all the side mirrors systematically shot down. He notes how the shooter purposely avoided shooting the car itself, merely settling in turning it incapable of further escape.

His eyes grew wide when he noticed that the car that was chasing the van—which stopped not far away from it—was actually theirs.

"Zero?"

He ran to him, followed close by Sebastian. He observed how Zero calmly stepped out of the car, Bloody Rose in hand, and purposely left his sword behind. His eyes lingered on the van in the distance before transferring his gaze at Kaito.

"Oi! What's happening?" Kaito inquired. "What's this?"

"A target." He simply said. "Kirk Ramous; rings a bell?"

"Kirk Ramous? K-Kirk?" he saw a familiar silhouette from the inside of the van. "Natsumi?"

He looks at Zero with an inquiring glare.

"What the hell's going on?"

Zero maintained his intimidating calm.

"That guy's a wanted vampire."

He was surprised to hear that.

"H-he's a criminal? Are you somber?" His eyes slowly transferred to the van. "But, I didn't know that…"

"Inside info from your pal, Jonah; it hasn't gotten out yet." He said. "Apparently, he gunned down a loan shark along with a couple of his thugs. Your friend wanted me to fasten this up before things escalate faultily. I went and caught them trying to flee." He nods towards the van. "And so we're here."

Kaito became quiet for a lengthy moment, his eyes focusing coldly at the van while Zero continued to watch him.

"I'll take care of this." Kaito spoke in a serious tone. "You can go back."

Zero looks at him suspiciously.

"You're not planning of letting them get away, are you?"

He shook his head.

"When I was a cop, this had been my beat; they used to call me the cowboy of this town, and I'll resume that responsibility for this last time." He spoke with a steely resolve. "I have no regrets about letting her go, but this is something personal I need to do, and I'll settle this in my own way."

Zero became quiet for a moment, silently deciding in his own pace.

"Sense of justice and duty, huh?" he finally turns around and holstered the Bloody Rose back into the strap on his leg. "Alright then… I'll leave this to you."

Zero went back into the car and Sebastian, as though understanding the weight of the situation, sat down on the side... observing.

"Keep your cool." He advised before driving off.

He silently watched the car disappeared from view before turning around and transferring his narrowed gaze at the van.

He walks towards it, taking his pace unhurriedly. The van's door opens and Kirk walks out, but only managed a few steps before collapsing roughly to the side.

It seems Zero had done a finicky job dislocating Kirk's left shoulder.

Natsumi gets out too, running to his side to help him. But she was in for a spiteful surprise when she saw Kaito approaching.

"It's a dead end for you." Kaito spoke in a freezing tone. "You're between the sea and me; give up."

Kirk gently pushes a worried Natsumi to the side and faces Kaito with a determined visage.

"No." he forces himself to stand up and staggers a few steps forward. "I don't deserve the case being dropped on me."

Kaito continues to walk towards him, unfazed.

"You've committed three cases of murder." Kaito spoke again. "Running away will only make it worse; face it!"

"No! I won't go into prison!" he pulls a pistol from his jacket and aims it at Kaito. "Never!"

Kaito catches him off guard by swiftly throwing a knife from his back pocket, it hits his pistol and it flies off unto Natsumi's lap. Kirk clutches his bleeding hand in pain and Kaito continues to advance.

"Kirk, stop this!" Natsumi pleads.

But Kirk ignored her and scurries toward Kaito, intending to engage him into a brawl despite his obvious injuries. Kaito simply sidesteps, knees him on the gut, kicks him backside and he slides agonizingly back near Natsumi.

Kaito looks down at him, his glare still cold as he continues to advance, now only a few meters away.

Natsumi stands up protectively in front of Kirk, the gun in her shaking hands now aimed at Kaito.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" she warned him, her voice hoarse. "Please Kaito, leave us alone!"

He finally stopped, and he was momentarily stunned. But then, he continues again and Natsumi was forced to shoot two rounds near his feet.

Kaito's superior once said that a good and wise cop should train his loved ones how to grasp and fire a gun, for he can't always be there to protect them. Now, seeing that she is using what he taught her against him, he felt no regret about it.

But he couldn't let this continue.

He walks again, calm and without fear.

"Stay away!" she cried. "Please, Kaito."

She fires again, and the bullet grazes his cheek.

She was briefly shocked at what happened, but she forced herself awake. Kaito stops again and looks at her, still silent and unruffled. Her hands were shaking, and there were small trickles of tears from her eyes.

"There are still plenty of vampires out there you can hunt down!" She pleaded desperately. "You don't need this one!"

He shook his head.

"If I let him go now, other Hunters will be coming after him tomorrow. And if both of you continue to run away… the Police, the Association and the Council will _all_ be hunting _him_!" His voice was calm and reasoning. "By then, you will be an accomplice… and I would no longer be able to protect you!"

"Then stop protecting me!"

He shakes his head.

"This has to stop." He said, taking a couple of steps. "This is for your own good, Natsumi."

She fires another shot near his feet.

"NO!"

She fires again.

"There is still time, Natsumi. Don't make this worse!"

She gave him a defiant look.

"This is just how you were back then!"

He stops once more.

"What?"

Her eyes were blaming.

"You decided everything… _everything_! And in the end… in the end you were _always_ right!" She said. "When I was with you, I never have to do anything for myself. All I have to do was to hold onto your arm, like a child without even a care for the world..."

He looks to her, his gaze softens.

"I wanted to live my own life, live by my own decisions… even if I always end up making terrible mistakes." Tears trickled down her cheeks. "And now here I am… in a neck-deep ditch of a trouble I made for myself and here you are, trying to save me away from it… like what you always do when we were together."

He walks to her.

"And I… I wanted nothing more that to blame you for everything!" she spat at him. "For all those years!"

He grabs her hands, and gently guides the gun she was holding and points it to his own heart.

"Then blame me." He said in a calm tone, his eyes staring deep into hers. "Pull the trigger, pull it with retribution, and say everything you've hated about me, blame me for the entire complexity I made you through, and of how I took your independence away."

His hand tightens over hers.

"But don't you ever utter… that I never loved you."

She couldn't take the intensity in his eyes, and she looks away, slumping down in misery as the gun in her hands fell off.

All that she wanted to do was to cry… and she did.

Kaito looks down at her, and then to Kirk who was trying to scramble away, trying to escape. Kaito picks him up by the collar with one hand and he squirms wildly for escape. But Kaito's hands were already clutched tightly, like the claw of an eagle holding its prey.

"I don't want to go to prison! You gotta help me!" he pleaded desperately. "I swear! They attacked us first! Help me! I don't deserve to be there—"

But Kaito simply punched him into silence as he was thrown back, looking up at Kaito with fearful eyes.

"You will survive this; be strong… and take good care of her." Kaito calmly said at him.

The afternoon light bathed them in its golden light as a patrol car stops near them and Jonah steps out, ready to take Kirk away. Natsumi continued to cry, and Sebastian went to comfort her.

For one thing, that lighthouse became more memorable to Kaito than ever…

* * *

_Later that night, at the bar Le Havre…_

Kaito was sitting on the bar again, drinking a glass of cold whiskey. Natsumi was in front of him, drying an empty mug with a clean towel. The bar was still empty, save for them two. The soft sound of old jazz plays somewhere, and Sebastian was asleep near Kaito's feet.

"Jonah's all around the case." Kaito said, putting down his glass after a drink. "He'll get over with a self-defense plea."

Natsumi smiles softly.

"So… what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Well, I guess I won't be running away. I'll just wait here in my tavern for Kirk… and, probably start again." She said. "I guess I should say thanks."

He puts out a small simper.

"Say that to Jonah." He drinks again. "He's been joggling the case pretty well; I wager it'll be over next week… said that the Association and the Council wouldn't have to step in if he could fix the case in time."

She nods slowly.

"Then perhaps I owe him thanks."

He looks at her.

"Jonah's not angry with you if that's what you think." He softly said. "He's just… diffident… and he didn't really have anything to say."

She stole a glance at the medical strip on his cheek, and then down at her hands.

"But… are you?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean… after all that happened?"

He shrugs.

"Despite what I've done to you in the past…" she looks confusedly at him. "Why, Kaito? Why are you still willing to help me?"

He didn't say anything, he simply smiled.

She remembers what he had said, that he'll move on with his life once that pocket watch stops.

'_Perhaps he already did…'_

She saw that his glass was empty and she refilled it. But the bottle was already drained vacant in her hand.

"Oh, sorry… I'll go get another." She excused herself.

She went to get another bottle inside the store in the back. But when she returned, all that she saw was the empty glass and Sebastian sleeping near the empty seat where he previously was.

He was gone.

"Kaito?" she looks around. "Hey, where are you?"

But silence only answered her.

Slowly, she walks to the table and saw a small, white envelope. She picks it up and read the words written on it.

"_For the drink…"_

She opens it and was astonished to find a hefty amount of money inside.

'_But this is too much.'_

She couldn't help but sigh in surrender, finally realizing that he just wouldn't stop helping her. She notices something else though; there was an object from where the envelope previously lied on. She places the envelope down and carefully picks up the bronze item, still looking the same way she had left it on him, like as though it was just yesterday.

Her breathing briefly stops however, when she had opened the said item.

She runs to the door, hoping that she could catch a glimpse of him. And there he was, sitting at the back of a car that was speeding away, not even daring to look back.

And he was gone again; away from this town, away from the memories, away from the friends, away from her arms…

And away from her life…

"Kaito…" she whispered as the wind blew her hair and Sebastian walks to her.

She holds the item he had left closer to her chest; it was the pocket watch.

And it never stopped…

* * *

"_Now, I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that we brought him back there, but that is how this particular visit came to an end."_

"_We dropped Gregoruv back home where a standing Kathleen was impatiently waiting. I just apologized for the bother before taking the wheel. But not before Kathleen stole a glance at Kaito, taking notice of is his odd silence. We then went back home in the Academy, welcomed by no other than Cross and Yagari themselves. Of course, they didn't take kindly at what Kaito had done, especially my one-eyed teacher. But when I told him that we came from Galdenhall for a temporary stop-over, his temper had but all dissolved, replaced by a distraught look of a father to his son."_

"_Kaito simply excused himself, said that if there were anything they wanted to ask, they could ask him in the HQ during the debriefing of the mission tomorrow, and went off to his private dormitory room. One didn't have to be a genius to figure out that he wanted some solitary for that moment, but I figured he'd put on that whimsical facade tomorrow, happy as a trivet like as though the woman who broke his heart didn't came knocking back into the doorsteps of his life once more. It's funny though, I actually felt sad for him. But I chose to be quiet over it; I have my own wounds as well."_

"_Later that night I found the house a little bit crowded, being that Wakaba was having a sleepover with Shindo and my adoptive fathers were present. Despite my tired state of body, sleep seemed to elude me. Still, as I was on sentry duty over the two gals as they watched some late evening horror movie—huddled between me—and those two grown-ups talked about Kaito, my mind still drifted off as to what Kaito spoke when Gregoruv asked if how Natsumi was doing. His answer was simple though…"_

'_**She's better without me.'**_

"_Still, you've got to wonder… if what he says cuts both ways."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Author's Note: **

So there it was; my own try for Kaito's hidden history. You must have noticed by now though, that my approach on the Vampire Knight is a little tad different from Miss Hino's dark and gothic story. Well, it might be because it's kinda eye catching if she does that to a manga… though I'd dare to say that it would've been better if she didn't really stick to it; Vampire Knight has a really good potential if she'd work more on the storyline instead of the already beautiful artwork (yeah, those coming from a guy who hardly knows the comic industry).

Well, that's her business and not mine.

So… I guess you could now expect more of this kind of story from me now. Since I decided to be little bit more efficient with my works, I thought this would be a better way of putting lights on the shady parts of the story instead of doing some flashbacks that may further confuse you.

I'm thinking between Yagari or Cross…


	29. Illusions II

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight owned by that cute and talented Japanese woman named Matsuri Hino.

* * *

Illusions Part 2

* * *

The rain was heavy, cold and penetrating. Every now and then, the loud thunder and blinding flashes of lighting were the only light shedding through the pitch black night. Kaito was panting heavily, his clothes soaked in a mixture of thick blood and mud, the rain water almost failing to wash it away. He was gripping a sword tightly in both hands, anticipating his enemies' next pattern of attacks.

Another flash of lighting, and Kaito tensed up, debating within him if he indeed saw movement at his left. His left arm was sore and felt funny, suddenly wishing that he took Zero's advice about the Fenrir's fire power seriously. The said weapon was now resting at the holster at his right leg and, funny as it was, it dealt him more damage than their enemies ever did. Its fire power was just as crazy as its recoil and it made him think just how Zero was able to handle it, with its use comparable to holding a semi-automatic rifle with just one hand. After four bullets and three bodies, he temporarily gave up using it.

"_Duck."_

Kaito did so immediately as a bullet wheezed by where his head previously was. He dives to his left and rolled behind a tree for cover.

They were in a very deep shit, not deeper enough, but it was very deep shit nonetheless.

Their plan was clear and sounded simple. Grab the assailants' attention, force them to a choke point and have Alexis evacuate the precious package to safety.

But, just like what the old saying goes, there's nothing simple and sure when dealing with Vampire Hunters.

The assailants weren't just any rogue Hunters, they were _Professional_ ex-Vampire Hunters. Forcing them to a choke point was practically the same as restraining a full-grown, very hungry lion with just one hand. Evacuating the Kinimoto heiress to a safe location was a little bit too late, and so she, along with Alexis, are caught in the cross fire. And on top of those, there's a heavy monsoon falling down, along with the sudden power outage in the whole city.

And so they all end up fighting in the middle of the park, practically blind between the pitch black darkness and the cold, unforgiving rain.

Kaito had to wonder, despite the chaos he's currently in, how Zero even manage to convince him to participate in this suicidal mission, pose as the Silver Knight and be the bait.

"_Hostile at your three in five seconds, sidestep at his attack and thrust your sword at his direction."_

He did as what Zero said and felt something swish at the side of his face. He then thrusts his sword at that same direction and felt a body collide firmly with his weapon. He groaned painfully before collapsing at Kaito's feet.

Kaito lets out a shuddered breath before backpedalling and half blinded ran towards a tree where the Kinimoto heiress was hiding, guarded by Alexis.

Still, despite the odds, Zero seemed to have turned the table to their advantage.

With the darkness, everyone was practically blind except for Zero, and with this he hunted their enemies one by one, all the while instructing Kaito to fend off every waves of attack through the radio. Zero will rush in and attack anyone who would try retreat out of the park's crowded trees, and if they try to regroup to make a strategy, Zero will crash in and have them scattering for cover. Zero was also able to place a jamming device somewhere, cutting off their communication except for the two. Right now they were playing seek and kill, with Zero having the great advantage.

Zero's strategy had made their skills and experience so obsolete that Kaito felt like they were cheating.

"Anyone of you hurt?" Kaito asked as he approached the two, sheathing back his sword on his back.

The two girls were cold and drenched, but they were still calm. Alexis was in a protective stance with a halberd in hand while Maya crouched behind her, barely able to see through the darkness.

"We're good." Alexis answered, warily looking at Maya and back to him. "But what about Zero? I can't sense him."

There were flashes of gunshots and then a couple of explosions not far from them that made them seek cover. After that, it was the dark and the rain again.

"He can handle himself." He said, taking a moment to calm his nerves. "But I can't see shit through this damn monsoon."

He had trainings when it came to these kinds of situations; urban warfare, seek and destroy, rescue operations as well as stealth. But right now, he felt utterly powerless in their current situation. Enemy detection is practically a nightmare right now and he's left with no option other than to rely on Zero's vampire eyes.

"Well, we have to get out of here somehow; we're practically sitting ducks." Alexis said, warily eyeing the spot where the previous explosion came. "We can't stay here on the defensive. And with the thunder covering the gunshots, I don't think we could expect help from the other Hunters either."

"I like your suggestion young lady, but with this kind of visibility we'd surely be caught in the cross fire."He said, trying to search for any hostile movement. "The last thing I need is a bullet hole in either one of you."

She closes her eyes and frowns deeply.

When she opened it again, it was glowing red. She started scanning the place.

Another couple of gunshots erupted once again and then the loud clashing and sparks of metal against metal. Kaito knew how Zero tinkered with the Bloody Rose, giving it a double purpose barrel that is able to shot not only ethereal, anti-vampire rounds but also copper types—the kind that'll burst through a human.

"What do you see?" Kaito asked.

"Zero just took down a couple of them… he's really good." She said, a bit astonished. "How many do you think are still there?"

"My body count was at least twenty… I took down five, but the rest of those rogues' are still playing with Zero." He said, stretching his sore left arm. "But I assure you, rogue Hunters are the least of our worries right now."

She looks at him, puzzled.

That was what the real problem was, the reason why he kept looking around, wary but prepared. Those level S have not appeared yet. He could feel them, looking at them, and it made the hair on his neck stand just thinking that they may be prowling closer, bidding their time till they catch them ill prepared, or when Zero puts his guard down.

Honor and strategy be damned, he'd drag these two and speed off like hell if they'll ever come running after them.

Experience and knowledge had taught him it was suicide to face off against an S.

But he couldn't say the same with Zero though. Day by day his skills and strength continue to grow in an unbelievable pace. He used to pride himself as the only person that could go toe to toe with Zero, but as he sees it now… well, it's too embarrassing to say. But with the growth of his strength, so did his recklessness… yet, that calm, deadly calculative mind of his came with it.

His skills and knowledge that defied his age is what made him number one, and Kaito hoped that those skills of his would lead them out of here alive.

A flash of lightning illuminated them, and a bullet roughly penetrates the trunk of the tree they were sheltering, sending them down for cover.

"Enemy!" Alexis stands up, prepared to fight.

"_Three hostiles heading fast your way; I'm currently occupied so I can't help you right now."_

The sounds of semi-automatic gun fire can be heard a few meters from them, indicating the fight with Zero and them.

Kaito pulls Alexis back before she even engaged them.

"Protect the girl!" he ordered before facing the incoming threat.

Another sudden flash of lightning, and it showed just how close those three rogue Hunters were.

"_One of them is their team leader, the other two are easy. Would you be able to handle them?"_

Another barrage of gunshots and the sound and sparks of metal against metal showed just how eventful the fight he was currently in.

"Sure can do."

He pulls out the Fenris and fires at his eleven, the rogue Hunter tries to block with his sword but the Fenris' firepower was enough to shatter his weapon in half as he was thrown back dead. Kaito tenses up as he clutched his left arm in pain. His enemy fires a buckshot at him, he backpedals as his thick plated Kevlar absorbs the bullets. He pulls out his sword and parries with another of the enemy's barrage of sword slashes.

Kaito wasn't an expert swordsman—his style being more on the ballistic arts like his mentor, Yagari—but he was confident enough to hold his ground.

He moves sideways and used his enemy's back as a cover so that his comrade can't fire at him, lest he kills his friend. His enemy prepares to attack again with his sword but Kaito had cut him short. Despite his aching arm, he fired the Fenris but he was a little bit slow and his enemy was able to read through it. He dodges out of the way and instead had his comrade receive the shot square in the chest as he rolled into a bloody heap. Kaito was momentarily stunned from the pain, and the rogue Hunter used this as an opportunity and attacked.

But a shadow tackled him forcefully away from Kaito and they rolled on the ground before he was pummeled down by a series of strong punches till he was unconscious.

A flash of lighting showed Kaito that it was Zero, standing up and walking towards him as he dragged the unconscious rogue Hunter along like a dead deer.

He seemed to be relatively uninjured, but the smell of blood and gunpowder told Kaito otherwise.

"Man… you are definitely an asshole." Kaito said with a shook of his head. "So… that's the last?"

Kaito kicked the rogue Hunter hard in the rib to make sure he wasn't faking it.

"Last indeed." He gives him to Kaito. "We need a squealer, and I'm pretty sure he'd be an obedient one given the right leverage."

"Sure." He takes him and notices Zero's eyes on Maya and Alexis. "They're fine; no injuries."

"I know."

Despite his assurance, Zero still walked towards the two.

"Are you hurt?" he asked Maya, eyes scanning her fragile form.

She looks up at him, momentarily mesmerized before shaking her head.

"Good." Satisfied that she was okay, he turned to Alexis who had safely stowed her halberd in the strap on her leg after it had reverted back to its short, rod form. "And I see someone tipped you off about tonight's affair."

The rain was still heavy, the surrounding still very dark. Alexis found it difficult to have a conversation amidst this weather and just after that blood fight.

"I was just tailing them off. I didn't think it would—"

Before she could even make sense of what's going on, the two of them were pushed by Zero as a huge, winged creature swooped down on them. She saw how the creature impaled Zero with a sword on the tree like as though he was a rag doll.

Alexis's eyes widen in fear: those bat-like wings, that horrendous body, those needle-like fangs and those blood red eyes.

No doubt about it, right before her eyes is an S… a creature said to be feared even by Purebloods themselves.

And just like that, the creature took down Zero Kiryuu.

A cold sensation slithered down her stomach as she stood there frozen, her eyes now fixed on the immobile form of Zero, blood trailing down from the sword that had impaled him, the creature pinning him down and breathing in the scent of his blood in an almost creepy, greedy way.

Another flash of lighting, and a man appeared before them. He looked normal, long, wavy brown hair and green, empty eyes and he wore that auburn trench coat that made him look like a brown bat. But she couldn't be fooled, she's sure he's a level S too; her guts were screaming it to her.

"I see the Knight's still alive." He said in a deep voice, looking at Kaito and then to Zero with a smile on his face. "But I can't say the same for the young man though."

Kaito was in deep conflict with himself. Here stood before him are two level S, the real deal, the creature where the flee-on-sight order was strictly implemented. He was torn between pulling out with the girls and the captive rogue Hunter, and fighting to save his friend… but right now, no matter how much he tried to make sense of it, running was futile and fighting was suicide.

In the end, all he could do was protectively stand between them and the girls, his clear head and strong self-control the only thing keeping him calm and away from making impulsive decisions.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaito asked, eyes darting at Zero and then to the S. "You'll go this far just to kill me? Sacrificing all your men, just for this?"

"To make everyone know what we can do, we needed to show a good example, Mister Knight." He said nonchalantly as though he only lost a few pennies down the drainage. "We are very dedicated to that cause, and I'm very sure they wouldn't mind dying in a good fight. After all, they're all very much expendables; we could always replace them."

Zero had informed him who this S is. A former Vampire Hunter in the French Division, Gustav Enrique and, if he's not mistaken, the one who attacked Zero would be his wife, Amaury Bastien. From what he had read on his files, Gustav and his wife were attacked by a berserk Pureblood many years back then. They were infected by the virus, slowly degenerating into a level E. They seek help from the French Hunter Association, hoping to find cure and avengement. But with firm peace and friendship between the Association and the Council, their case was ignored.

They were hunted down, for the Pureblood responsible their predicament mysteriously disappeared, perhaps hidden by the Council people themselves.

But as fate would've had it, they were rescued by Rido Kuran's underlings. They were kept, fed blood, and brainwashed to hate the Hunter Association, until one day, they emerged as level S, completely under the power of Rido himself.

One doesn't have to think far to know why they cross continents to be here.

"So your cause… would be vengeance, am I right?" he said, seeing Gustav's face light up. "Rido Kuran's dead. Instead of following someone's bidding that is no longer in this world, you might want to make a stand for yourself."

He laughs.

"You think this is about vengeance and carrying out of Rido Kuran's will? No… no, Mister Knight. This is about cleansing!"

Kaito steps back cautiously as Gustav slowly transformed. His skin started to slide off, as if though it was rotten. His body began to grow, his clothes tearing apart as he stood there, easily eight feet taller. His huge hands were lined with razor sharp claws and his face contorted to resemble more of that of a skinless face of a bat and his jaws was lined with numerous, very huge fangs. Enormous, bat-like wings sprouted out of his back, completely resembling the look of his grotesque wife.

They were indeed monsters.

"This world is better off without Purebloods and Hunters who knew nothing but to struggle for power and dominancy." His voice was very hoarse, barely recognizable to that of a human. "And I'll start here!"

In a flash, he was in front of Kaito, very sharp claws merely an inch from his masked face. But he was stopped in place by the sudden eruption of thorn vines from the ground, casing him, wings and all.

They looked at Zero, and were astonished to find him free from impalement and currently struggling in single-handedly restraining the two level S with the Bloody Rose's thorn vines.

"Go! Proceed with Plan B!" he ordered, eyes glowing in fierce blue. "Now!"

Kaito gritted his teeth, grabbed the unconscious rogue Hunter on his back and forcefully ordered the two to retreat back to the hotel. Despite his infuriating self-demand to help Zero and not abandon him, the better choice was still to save their lives.

He'd been through this kind of situation before, and escape was always the better choice… but damn, ain't this a fat bitch.

Using all his strength, Gustav was able to escape the Bloody Rose's powerful hold, the wounds he'd taken now beginning to rapidly heal. His wife had done the same too, and now they surrounded the young Hunter.

"So foolish of you to think that you could handle us both, Zero Kiryuu… or have you resign yourself to your death in order to save them?" he tosses the remains of the vines to the side. "Once were done with you, there won't be a place for them to hide. We'll kill them… and everyone else in this town."

Zero weakly laugh as he struggled to his feet, the blood on his injury being swept away by the rain. He unsheathes his sword from his back and pulled the Bloody Rose from the strap on his leg.

"You've all played well into my plan… so well, indeed." His voice didn't sound like him as he gazed at them through those glowing, fierce blue eyes.

"Hm? Is that so?"

Zero chuckles sardonically.

"I've thought you would've realized it while you still hide yourselves in Kuran's rotting pit… but your anger and thirst for vengeance drowned your logical thinking."

They glared at him, red eyes oozing with bloodlust.

"Rido Kuran is the one that turned you into this; creatures with great powers that he could easily manipulate. And how easy that was…"

Fangs gnashing, they prepare to attack him, intending to rip him apart

"Power, controls everything. And without it, you cannot protect anything." The sword in his hand transmutes into a large, dark bladed claymore, and the Bloody Rose's vivid, silver color, turned into a strong shade of ebony. "You cannot protect anything… let alone yourself!"

Kaito was torn between running back to help his friend and guiding the two young ladies to safety. He decided to get them back to the safety first before grabbing Zero for escape. He'd known him to be able to make such drastic measure just to accomplish a mission he has, but this is by far the craziest he'd ever done.

And he hoped that this wouldn't be his last.

As they neared the gate, they were immediately approached by a couple of men in dark, leather trench coats. They immediately went for Maya, but Kaito—despite carrying a full-grown man on his shoulder—pulled out his sword and halted them, with Alexis doing the same.

"Friend or foe?" he points his sword closer at them.

They all raised their hands in surrender.

"We're Vampire Hunters, members of the great Kinimoto faction." One of the men said. "We're here to take the young Mistress to safety."

Kaito recognized their faces. People he sometimes meet in the hallways and cafeteria of the Association HQ.

"Fair enough… but not here… we need to get to the hotel first." He ushered them to follow. "There are a couple of monsters that are after me and your mistress, and I don't think talking here right in the open is a good idea."

Of course, she was Maya Kinimoto, the heiress of a powerful clan of Vampire Hunters. If something bad was to happen to her, it was natural that her clan would dispatch elite Hunters to find her.

'_But where the heck were they when hell was unleashed on us?'_

The electricity still has returned when they arrived at the hotel, but it was just basically the emergency generator running. They were immediately escorted by the staff with blankets, perhaps earlier informed by Zero about what was about the happen tonight, and lead them to the lobby that was solely occupied by Ruka Souen.

The Hunters from the Kinimoto faction immediately responded to Maya's needs, putting another blanket over her as they talked to her, asking if she was unharmed. Looking at her, Kaito had just realized how much cold, shocked and stressed she might've been after going through that, barely able to escape with her lives. That kind of situation is not meant to be faced by a teenage, human girl.

Or by anyone, for that matter.

"What's happening?" Ruka approached them in her robe, looking like she just awakened.

That must have been the question that everyone wanted to ask, for they were all looking at Kaito now. Just as what the hell was going on? Why were those rogue Hunters and Level S attacking them?

Truth to be told, due to the enemies appearing left and right, Kaito felt like he didn't even know too.

"Zero's currently fighting two level S all by himself." Alexis answered for him. "He wanted to buy us some time while we escaped."

Everyone who heard it was taken aback to hear it, but Kaito was busy securing the still unconscious rogue Hunter with a rope, making sure he wouldn't be able to escape when he wakes up, to pay any more attention. The two Hunters from the Kinimoto faction stared each other, perplexed, visibly disturbed on what they just heard.

"He's still fighting them… out there?" Ruka repeated, shaking her head "But that's suicide!"

Kaito stood up went to one of the hotel staffs.

"Have you told all your tenants to keep themselves indoors?" he asked.

"Yes. We made sure nobody went out of their room."

"Good." He turned to the three Hunters. "The three of you, stay here and keep everyone indoors. Barricade every entrance if necessary and no matter what happens, don't ever let anyone out. Turn on the distress signals on your wristwatch and set it to level five. Hopefully, the base would pick up and send every available Hunter to respond."

Kaito pulls out the Fenrir and started to reload.

As much as it literally hurts him using the said weapon, there was no way he'd stood a chance against them without a good weapon, and the Fenris made him painfully aware that it was damn good one.

"Don't be stupid." Said Ruka.

Kaito paid her no heed.

"When I woke up and realized that Zero had knocked me out, I immediately figured what he's up to." She said, everyone's eyes now on her. "Everything that happened up until now, Zero had it all planned. He knew that fighting an S would always result in severe casualties and he did this so that in the end he would fight those creatures by himself, to keep us from doing anything stupid that would put us at risk. And I know that you know that Zero's not stupid enough to fight them without an ace up his sleeve."

Kaito finishes reloading, holsters back the Fenris and looks back at her as a flash of lighting illuminated the dimly lit lobby.

"And you're saying this because?" Kaito asked in a cold tone.

"Going after him would mean compromising his plan. If you go out there, Zero would be torn between fighting them and protecting you." She said. "And even if you help him, there's no guarantee you'd still win. You really want to risk that?"

"So you want me abandon him? Is that it? Is that what you're expecting me to do?"

She looks at him, eyes narrowed.

"No… that's what you _should_ do."

Kaito scoffs at her.

"That's one thing separates us Hunters from your Council people." Kaito turns his back at them and heads to the door. "We don't abandon a comrade."

He was a few steps from the entrance when Alexis called out.

"Wait! I'm going with you. I'm sure you could use some help."

"I'm helping too!" said one of the Hunters, the guy with sleek-back, pale blonde hair. "I'm Saki, and assisting you would be the least I could do for saving our mistress."

Kaito looks at them.

"Suit yourselves." He said as they ran out through the rain.

Infuriated by this, Ruka still couldn't still do anything about it. She wasn't combat-efficient like them, nor was she a combat-support type. She was the kind that worked subtly in the background, the one who runs things when a battle is over.

Information extraction is her specialty, and Zero expected her to do just that to the unconscious, rogue Hunter at her feet. With that at least, she could say she wouldn't be as useless as she thought she would be.

With this at least, Zero's efforts wouldn't be in vain.

"You two Hunters, help me secure this captive for transport later after you contact your people and mine." She ordered. "The rest of staff here, please hide Miss Kinimoto in safety and maintain constant vigilance."

Ruka is now wondering why she even took this job…

The rain didn't feel as cold as it was before against Kaito's masked face, rather it felt dull. Their pace was fast and very hurried. Adrenaline was keeping him numb against the stress and fatigue. He wondered if he had sustained a serious wound but was too occupied to even check it.

Regardless, taking Zero off the battlefield was his top priority. He'd seen Zero's state after he had fought an S, and that certain memory wasn't every bit reassuring.

Zero was in the ICU for half a month after fighting just _one_ S, and he wasn't interested in imagining what state he would end up in fighting _two_ level S singlehandedly for the past minutes and so.

Sometime he wonders if Zero had grown too strong or just too stupid.

A series of explosions sounded from the distance, and then followed by the sound of splintering trees. They could feel the slight tremble of the ground as a shrilly scream followed it.

'_Damn it!'_

They arrived at the scene, the place looking like as though it was trashed by a rampaging stampede. Despite the rain, there was plenty of debris around the place and every now and then, ice and electricity would crackle beneath their feet, a sign that elemental manipulation was just used. Out of the smoke in the distance, they saw a couple of silhouettes. They rushed in, weapons out and ready.

The aura in that battle field was suffocating; it was like the oxygen in the atmosphere had completely disappeared. He wasn't alone in feeling that ominous aura though, as Saki and Alexis both came to a sudden halt as well.

'_W-what is this feeling?'_

A cold sensation erupted in Kaito's stomach when he saw what was behind the smoke.

Kaito expected a fight where Zero would be in a complete defensive struggle. He expected Zero to delay them as reinforcements come to his aid.

He never expected that Zero would overpower them.

The female S was impaled on the tree with a sword through her head, body cut in half as her torso still remained aflame. The male one wasn't in any better condition though, as it crawled on the ground, legs cleanly chopped off as Zero shuffled behind, his body covered in very vicious wounds, eyes glowing in blue and an unfamiliar flaming claymore in hand.

As Kaito gazed at Zero's current state, he felt like he should be more afraid of his friend than their downed enemies.

Without warning, Zero picks up the S by its crumpled wing and unceremoniously threw its battered body on a nearby tree. Vines begun to erupt from the ground as it bind him on the tree. Zero takes out the dark Bloody Rose and begun firing powerful ethereal rounds with a menacingly cold visage until the gun was empty.

Zero then leans down at him to say something they could vaguely hear with a cold grin on his face.

"**You're weak…**"

He then thrusts the flaming claymore directly at his heart, and the S was no more.

"I-incredible!" Saki exclaimed. "He singlehandedly defeated those monsters!"

"Mister Kiryuu! Are you alright?" Alexis asked.

The two were about to go to him, but Kaito stopped them.

"Get back!" Kaito shouted, pulling the two towards him. "Get away from him!"

"What?"

Kaito was already in a defensive stance, weapons out and ready.

"That's not Zero anymore." Kaito was looking at him very cautiously for any sudden movement. "He's already unconscious… and whatever is controlling his body is certainly not a friendly."

That ominous aura still lingered in the air, which meant it didn't belong to those S, but to Zero himself.

The young Hunter stands up and faces them, glowing blue eyes devoid of any life, the infamous Cross seal on his neck glowing red. His coat was already torn from the wounds he had taken, showing the interconnecting and glowing, inscription-like tattoos all over his body that all met up at his right arm. And that was what really caught his attention.

It wasn't human anymore, as his clawed arm was now covered in dark, armor-like plates… as though his arm belonged to an armored beast.

His eyes landed on Alexis, and a fanged smile appeared on his visage.

In a flash, he was in front of them and is about to shred Alexis with that arm.

'_Shit! He's fast!'_

Saki quickly equips a couple of katars on both hands and blocks Zero's clawed arm. Kaito pushes Alexis back and parries against Zero's sword.

"He's after you!" shouted Kaito as he tries to push Zero back. "Run away!"

As the two of them struggled to hold back Zero, Alexis felt confused and psychologically rooted on her feet. Zero was supposed to be an ally, but why is he attacking them now?

Zero pushes the two back, and they were thrown brusquely down the dirt. He raises a hand, and the two were tightly enveloped in thick vines, completely immobilizing the two.

He then proceeds to limp towards Alexis, who seemed to have been stunned by fear.

"God damn it, Zero! She's not an enemy!" Kaito tried to struggle out of his hold, but he barely even moved. "Snap out of it, you asshole!"

Zero continues his slow progress towards the trembling Alexis, dragging the flaming claymore along, the rain dispersing immediately after contact with the said weapon.

"**Must… kill… vampires…**" He muttered, almost saying it to himself. "**You're a vampire… you must die…**"

"Miss, you must run!" Saki had already given up struggling, as Zero's vines were just as infamous resilient as the owner itself.

'_Why can't I move?'_

Mustering all of her willpower, she moved to pick up her dropped weapon on the ground. It extends into a halberd, and she prepares to defend herself. She looks at his lifeless blue eyes, and made up her mind.

Running wouldn't make any difference now; he'd still catch up to her.

She was about to attack first, when he suddenly disappeared right in front of her eyes. A swish from behind alerted her where he was. She rolls away, barely avoiding a powerful sword slash from Zero that had cut the ground in half. She readies her weapon, and jumps up for a slash.

Zero merely blocks with his armored arm, and lifts her; weapon and all.

She tries to break free, but the sudden electric shock from Zero made her hands seem to stick on her weapon. She screams in pain, body convulsing wildly from the amount of energy being dropped upon her. Mustering up her strength, she kicks him and frees herself as she falls on the mud.

Her vision distorting, she tried to crawl through the dirt. There was ringing in her ears, but she still managed to turn and block in time as Zero swung a sword down at her.

Despite his severe injuries, he still manages to exert such strength that she could almost feel herself shudder in desperation. He tears her weapon off her and tosses it away, leaving her completely defenseless. With one swoop of his armored arm, he grabs her neck and lifts her in the air. She tried to break free from his hold, but it was a losing battle.

"Listen to me, damn it!" Kaito was trying very desperately to break free. "She's not your enemy, Zero! Let her go!"

She was beginning to see gray and she couldn't breathe.

"Z-Zero…" she clutches his arm. "R-remember… what you promised to Nadeshiko…"

His eyes widen, and he drops her. She falls down on her knees, coughing and gasping for air. She tried to move, but found no strength on her legs. All she could do was watch Zero with alarmed eyes.

He back pedals and stopped just in the edge of the damaged bridge, the rushing current of the river just below it. He looks up the sky, his eyes open but lifeless, as the heavy rain continued to pour, his blood flowing down along with it.

For a moment he just stood there, holding down his sword and looking up, not moving.

The hold of the vines loosens, and Kaito wrestled himself free. With desperate steps he ran towards Zero, and couldn't see anything other than his friend's body as it slowly fell down the raging body of water below.

He tried to grab him, but he missed an inch away as Zero was swallowed by the fast currents, his arm the last thing he saw as he was slowly swallowed by the dark waters.

"Zero! Damn it, I'm coming for you!"

He puts back his weapons and was about to jump after him when he was grabbed and stopped by Saki.

"It's too late! He's gone!" He dragged Kaito away. "If you followed him, the water will most certainly drown you!"

Kaito pushes him off angrily.

"I can save him!" he points furiously at him. "So don't tell me otherwise!"

"I know you can! But not this way!" Amidst the worsening weather, he could see distant lights heading towards them. "Listen because we don't have much time! You have to hurry up and get ahead of this river. You have to intercept him through this or he'll be lost in the maze of this waters. Trust me, this river interconnects with the others like a tree root; you lose him and it'll be too late."

The lights were getting near, and they could distinctly hear cars stopping and footsteps approaching.

"You have to go, Mister Knight! Backup Hunters are coming this way!" Saki looks hurriedly at their direction. "I'll keep them busy and take care of Miss Alexis for you."

Cursing under his breath, Kaito speeds off before the other Hunters catches glimpse of him.

When the masked Hunter disappeared from sight, Saki pulls out a flare gun and shoots a green signal flare in the air, marking their position.

"Hey lady vampire, can you still move?" he looks at her with a tilt of his head, putting the katars in his back. "Need help?"

"I'm exhausted, not crippled." She forced herself to finally stand but slightly zigzagged in the process. "No need for any concerns, Mister Hunter."

"You sure? Looks to me like he got you pretty good…"

She ignored him.

"I need to make a call."

"Aren't you going to wait before Zero comes back?"

She scoffs.

"Don't give me that bullshit question." She said with an annoyed frown. "We all know that when Zero fell he's as good as gone. This river's not just a root, it's a maze. Only a very good tracker could find him and with this weather wiping off any tracks of him, it's a needle-in-haystack situation."

He looks away.

"I needed to lie to the Knight."

"Yeah, well, he knew you were lying." She begins her slow walk back to the hotel. "He just wouldn't acknowledge it."

As the sound of the approaching Hunters came near, Alexis fought the urge to scratch her head. Her Mistress Emily wouldn't like hearing about this, but she still needed to tell her anyway. And that's where the true problem waits; her Mistress wouldn't just be angry, she'll be really upset. With her real role in the Academy hindering her to help, she would be forced to just watch. And Alexis knew that feeling useless is the most abhorred emotion of her Mistress.

"Damn you, Kiryuu…"

It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

Yuuki was bored.

The I-really-need-to-go-home kind of bored.

It's been three days straight since she'd been graciously invited—and sent—to join some various gatherings and fundraising parties by Kaname. Even when having a Pureblood body, Yuuki could still very well feel the stress it was giving her. Kaname must have thought that she was getting bored at being cooped up inside the manor studying lessons and whatnots, so he decided to let her have some fresh air and socialize with other people. His intention was good, but Yuuki thought it was giving her the opposite effect.

Those people Kaname wanted her to meet weren't the kind of people she liked, and therefore not the kind of people she'd wanted to socialize with.

She could very well read some of their malicious thoughts and convincing, ill intended facades.

But like the obedient and loving fiancée she was, she still went and did her best to appear—at the very least—courteously civil.

It's amazing how much pretention she'd done so far in this new world of hers.

Unlike in her old days at the Cross Academy with Zero; simple, carefree and so lively…

She couldn't help but shook her head as she gazes unto the dance floor, silently watching the people waltz to the rhythm of the music she'd never heard before, but was perhaps popular to these nobles. At times like this, she couldn't help but feel annoyed at the automatic comparison she was making with her current life and the one with her human one. Sure, this one's admittedly boring for someone as energetic as her, but this is the life she chose for herself and the life that was destined for her. It's not like she could escape it with a thought just like that…

But it's true that she misses Cross Academy, and her constant daydreaming was a fat proof of that.

She really wishes that Kaname is with her right now. It sure would take away most of the boredom with him by her side. But a few moments ago, Kaname was approached by a group of Council Members, whispering something about a very urgent matter. Despite her enhanced hearing, she only made out the words "A couple of bats."

She didn't know what that meant, but by that very alarmed look on Kaname's face she could guess that it could've been indeed very important.

Important enough for him to leave her here.

The last she saw with him was that he and his subordinates came rushing out of the door, making a small commotion among the guests as to what can make a Kaname Kuran seemingly panic like that. Yuuki guessed that it was probably some emergency meeting about some misbehaving noble blood, a case that had been popping out lately and thus been the cause of Kaname's regular visit with the Council members.

At times, she wishes he'd just ignore them and spend a little more time with her. Granted, they never really spoke that much with each other, with Kaname being more of a physical type of a lover. It's like he wanted to speak to her with his kisses and embrace.

Or maybe that was just her pampered and very spoiled part of her talking.

She wondered if some of her slumbering personality traits awakened along with her true vampire nature…

An hour had passed and she was still on her own private corner, guarded by a few bulked body guards of Kaname when she was approached by a familiar face.

"Lady Yuuki?" Asked, Rima. "Can you please come with us?"

"Hmm…?" She looks up from the glass of strawberry juice she was drinking.

If she was asked, Yuuki would say that Rima didn't really change that much. Her blond twin pigtails were almost still the same, if not a little longer. She seemed to have grown a little bit but her eyes were what gave it way; they were now visibly more mature, like that of a grown woman… and she really looked more beautiful than before.

But what she really noticed was that she was in her civilian clothes and wasn't wearing a dress in this party, normally a model like her would be wearing one at least.

"You need to come with me, my Lady." She said her tone serious. "It's an emergency."

"W-what do you mean?" Yuuki was now a bit bewildered at her.

Her guards were now looking at Rima suspiciously, and one of them finally approached her.

"Is there any problem, my Lady?" he asked, eyes flashing at Rima warningly.

"Well—"

"Lady Yuuki is in great danger and needs to come with me immediately." Rima cut her off, surprising the two. "And by immediately, I meant right_ now._"

Her tone was cold, probably annoyed by the head guard's intrusion and the look on her eyes showed that she was to be taken seriously.

"And why should I believe you?" asked the guard. "I'm not letting the young mistress out of my sight unless Lord Kaname says so."

She pulls the phone near her, dialed a number and hands it to him with an almost lazy gesture.

"Who's this?" he asked, suspiciously grabbing the said item.

"Your boss."

An alarmed look washed over his face as he immediately listened to the man on the other line.

"S-sir…?" he asked warily.

"_Is this you, Shun?"_ asked Kaname.

"Yes, sir." He answered immediately. "Lady Yuuki's fine with us."

"Good. I'm sure you've met Miss Touya? She'd be taking Yuuki away with her."

"Yes… she alleged that Lady Yuuki's in danger… but I don't understand sir, why is Lady Yuuki in danger? She's very protected with us here."

"I can't talk about it over the phone but, trust me when I say, she's in the kind of danger you won't want to be involved."

There was a long pause on Shun's side as she looks at the bewildered Yuuki. Truth to be told, he'd taken a liking to her. She was kind, warm and had always that pure, sincere smile ready for anyone. She was pure and untainted unlike those vampires around her. It was just a shame that she had to keep up with all these pretentious people. He knew that Kaname knows this as well, but with their positions in the society they were living in, one had to do what one must do.

Even if it means appeasing the people he had abhorred.

"I understand sir." He said, looking at Rima. "I'll have Lady Yuuki covered and discreetly escorted through the back. I'll have a car prepared for—"

"No need. I've got mine." Rima interjected, looking impatient as ever.

Shun was starting to get annoyed at this girl.

"Forgive me for questioning you again sir, but is it really fine to let Lady Yuuki be with just this young woman? No offense to this young Missy, but I'd gladly accompany them if you'd just permit me."

"I understand your concerns Shun, but I trust her as much as I trust you. And you have your own duties as well so I can't simply let you in." he said in that calm but clearly inarguable voice. "Rima's going to take over for you and while the rest of your team goes on pretending like nothing happened. It's imperative that nobody notices about Yuuki's absence for the next few days, do you understand?"

He was trusted by Kaname just as much as he trusts the Rima girl… somehow, that doesn't sound assuring in his ears.

And for the next few days? Just what the heck's going on?

"Yes my Lord, we'd do what we can from here." He gave his men a signal to come over though that disappointed look still lingered on his face. "Rest assured, Lady Yuuki's disappearance will be unnoticed."

After that Yuuki had to wonder if her sense of direction was malfunctioning after she was inconspicuously led through corridors after corridor until they stepped outside somewhere outside of their host's ridiculously large manor. She wanted to ask Rima as to what exactly was going on, but she remained quiet due to the gravity of the situation she's in.

"Please be careful Lady Yuuki." Shun opens the door of the car for her, bluntly ignoring Rima who was on the way. "We wish to see you safe after a few days."

"Thanks, Mister Shun." She flashed an assuring smile at him. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'd be just as safe with Rima."

"Yeah, Kevin Costner." Rima entered the car and slammed the door at Shun's face. "I can take care of her in your place; nothing bad is going to happen."

Shun nods a goodbye at Yuuki before looking at Rima with a harsh glare and walked away with the rest of his men.

Yuuki waved goodbye at him before anxiously looking at Rima who, she had just noticed, was actually sitting beside a silent Senri on the driver's seat.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Rima taps Shiki's shoulder. "Your beloved cousin's also coming with us. I asked your fiancé if he could be our driver and he agreed… seeing that he's free for the rest of the week."

"Asked, huh?" Senri raised a brow at her. "I think _demanded_ is a better description—UGH!"

She cuts him off with a lightning fast elbow on his rib.

"Just drive, okay?" she was sporting that poisonous smile that really irked him. "We don't have all night."

"Y-yeah… whatever you say Madame."

Senri promptly started the car and they sped off.

"So…" Yuuki started. "Is anyone going to tell me as to what exactly is going on?"

Rima looks back at her, and then to Shiki who nodded curtly.

"The Association and the Council fought off a couple of… _winged _vampires… creatures I've never heard of until now." Rima started.

Yuuki immediately figured what that meant.

A level S… she now understand how Kaname felt. Kaname once fought an S and, despite being a powerful Pureblood and surrounded by numerous allies, he didn't come home unscathed. Kaname lost an arm—though it grew back eventually— and lost more than a handful of his people. That level S was practically resistant to a Pureblood's commands and was just as powerful, if not more savage, as Purebloods themselves.

When Kaname came home injured, his wounds healing very slowly, she'd never thought he'd looked so human and vulnerable until that very moment.

He'd told her stories how the existence of level S vampires were kept secret, their alarming powers and capabilities… and how they hated the Purebloods with disgusting passion. He told her how many years ago that an alliance between level S vampires and their minions shifted the balance of power between the Association and the Council. How that alliance planned to topple every opposing force until the world was finally theirs.

The Council refused to fight, fearing for their own lives, but the Association stood firm and took the challenge.

The Association's whole forces were almost wiped out, but they won… and ever since then, it had been an undeniable proof that the Association will always be better than the Council.

And after hearing that two level S vampires appeared on their land, it was understandable why Kaname would want her hidden and kept safe. It was probably the reason why he was called off the party, and probably has his hands currently full in finding out if an alliance between those monsters would exist again.

And if it did exist, she'd be a delicious target.

"So… if those monsters they fought have allies, it means they could also be after me… because I'm Kaname's fiancée?"

"Yes." Rima looks at her carefully. "You're Kaname's only weakness, and so the whole Council people would do their best to keep you hidden and protected."

"I see." She was trying to be relaxed at the fact that powerful enemies could be targeting her.

"Kaname thinks that these enemies were strong enough to take him head-on and so he's hiding you." Shiki looks at her by the mirror. "They've already made a move on the Silver Knight… and from what I heard, Zero Kiryuu and Ruka were there."

Yuuki's eyes widens in surprise, she was just there the other day.

"And what happened?" she wanted know.

"Kaname haven't told us anything, but according to my Uncle Luis it was a bloody mess, Hunters, Council members, the local police and even forensics people all the way from France were sorting the place from the inside out." Rima said. "But he didn't tell me anything about Kiryuu and Ruka… 'Confidential Stuffs', he said."

"Oh…" Yuuki looked disappointed. "Nothing at all?"

"You'd have a better chance making a cat bark than getting answers from him." She said with a wry smile. "But don't worry, I'm sure Ruka's fine… and uh… and Kiryuu too, of course."

Assuring as that smile looked to her, it didn't really do much justice in lessening her already growing worry.

The road ahead of them was already becoming a bit bumpy and unfamiliar, not the usual terrain that Kaname's car usually uses.

"So… where are we going?" she asked, hoping to get her mind off the subject. "I don't think this road's familiar to me."

"Of course it isn't." Senri said. "We are going to a place where Kaname doesn't even know of."

"And where would that be?" Yuuki asked, looking outside where the trees grew thicker and thicker from her view.

"The rest house of the Kurenai faction." Rima answerd with a smile. "That's where you'd be staying."

* * *

"I searched everywhere… everywhere." Kaito's fingers were buried in his still soaking hair, his body covered in mud and the mask, along with the Fenrir, is lying on top of the table. "But... the flow of the river was too strong and it was spanning into different directions and it was… it was…"

"Impossible?" Cross suggested calmly.

It was a good description, but he refuses to admit it.

Kaito was sitting around the kitchen table along Cross while Yagari simply stood with arms cross beside him, his visible eye cold and void of emotion as he listened to Kaito. Gregoruv and his granddaughter, Kathleen, stood and silently listened on the corner while Yori accompanied the sleeping Shindo. Emily left immediately after the phone call from Alexis and was heading there to oversee things.

Everyone was of course disturbed about the news of Zero fighting not one, but two of the monsters called level S, or 'The Counts' as what veteran Vampire Hunters called them and of him coming out severely injured from the fight. And what added salt to the wound was the fact that he disappeared right before Kaito's very own eyes.

All the people present in the kitchen could see the frustration lingering in Kaito's eyes for failing the one most important task given to him by the Association and the teacher whom he considered his father.

"I was supposed to keep an eye on him… I was supposed to have his back…"

"And you did your best, Kaito." Cross spoke with a shadow of a smile. "I understand why Zero didn't confide this problem with us, why you chose to deviate from standard protocol… you all fought well. Nobody on our side died, and the heiress was kept safe. Everything went as Zero has planned, we just… just have to find him somewhere, that's all."

There was a frustrated look in Kaito's face.

"But if I just… I was there! I could've saved him! If only—"

"If only what? If only that Hunter didn't stop you from jumping after him? If only those vines that were binding you weren't so strong? If only Zero didn't go berserk? Or if only those monsters didn't attack the heiress?" Yagari cut him off with an acid tone. "See, you were thinking—now don't! This ain't up to you! What happened out there, that's just part of the life we chose for ourselves. Because, son, you can't control who dies and lives in the battlefield… who gets blown away or disappears or why. I've been through that very same shit, believe me. It's just a centuries-old war… learn to deal with it."

"Yeah, well Zero's still out there, half-dead and alone." Kaito said with wry look on his face.

"And I've sent our people to find him." Cross looks at him seriously. "But what I want to know is what happened when you came back to assist him. What did you see?"

Kaito looks down at the soaking mask with a narrowed gaze.

"He was able to use full elemental control and weapon component manipulation—skills usually exhibited by Purebloods." He looks at the Fenrir. "He was able to change his sword and the Bloody Rose's forms, further enhancing their effectiveness and damage. But what actually concerned me the most was… that _thing_ that took control of his arm and… eventually, him…"

Kaito looks at the two elite Hunters.

"There was another seal in his body, another seal other than that one on his neck controlling his vampiric powers. It was probably the same one that suppressed his arm and, correct me if I'm wrong, the size of the seal corresponds to the size of power it was trying to suppress—and it was a very big seal." Kaito picks up the mask and tosses at them. "Here's my brilliant theory—Zero figured how to bypass that seal, tried to use some of that power to help him defeat those Counts, but his plan backfired and that power controlled him instead. An arm materializes and he almost killed Alexis… just imagining that power materializing _throughout_ his body made me think and doubt the idea if he could still distinguish humans and not. Now, and I'm sure everyone else here in the room knows, you don't simply put a seal that powerful for controlling a vampire… it'll take more than your usual case."

The two seasoned Hunters looked at each other.

"Let's just say that during a full moon… that arm of his is just the least of your worries, and let's leave it like that." Cross said with a dry beam.

"Really? He almost killed one of our own and you're taking this so lightly?" Kaito said, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Understand, Kaito… we are not in the liberty to speak of it. It's a family matter that Gabriel himself strictly forbid us of even mentioning, let alone discuss with anyone that is not blood related." Touga spoke in a tone that clearly says that he won't be entertaining any arguments anymore. "This is something only Zero had rights of finding out, which simply meant that this is not our damn business. Get me?"

Yagari takes a small swig from the glass of vodka at his side.

"Get your priorities straight at this moment, Kaito." He takes another swig, his face calm as ever, deftly reminding him who he was in his life. "Isn't finding Zero more of a priority right now?"

Kaito scoffs, and smiles smugly at himself.

"I'll be honest in saying that I don't really care even if he's the Easter Bunny."

"That so?" Yagari took another swig, giving the glass in his hand with a disdainful look. "I can't think why."

Yagari didn't look at him, but it was enough to say that he won't be swayed.

"You're not going to let me join in search, aren't you?" Kaito spoke in almost a whisper.

"Fighting those Counts with just the two of you? What did you think was gonna happen, eh? The two of you broke every goddamn law we have in the playbook! Don't tell me you actually expected me to just wave this off? You should have seen this one coming." He said, giving him a short glance. "You two fools may be my apprentices, but I'm not letting you off the hook that easy. Consider this as my disciplinary action."

"But I can help—"

"Are you a tracker?" he cuts him off.

He looks away, visibly aggravated.

Kaito was purely an assault-type Hunter and, unlike Zero, his skills weren't that flexible and were very much limited. And Yagari, being his only teacher, knows this very well.

"No." he muttered, feeling like he was a child being verbally disciplined. "So what's your plan on me then? Lock me in a broom closet?"

"Unfortunately, no. You'd be heading the watch starting tomorrow night after the additional Hunters I requested arrive. You're going to familiarize them with the routines and, with the level of alert we currently have, I expected all of you to do well. Understand that this is not a request, but an order." Yagari said. "But first things first, we'll have to patch you up. Kathleen!"

"Yes sir?" she answered automatically.

Kaito wouldn't have noticed her if she hadn't speak. Also, and for a good reason, he felt that he should be more wary of her than Yagari and Cross themselves.

"Would you mind leading him to our spare room and have his wounds tended for the tonight?"

"Right away sir." She walks, in an almost daunting way, towards him and grabs his stinging left arm. "Let's go, _Epsilon-Five_."

He almost grunted with the force she used and was left but to follow her quietly. His mind was basically overheated, and he was really looking forward to that softness of a pillow underneath his skull. There were a lot of arguments and questions still floating in his head, but those could wait tomorrow.

As the two disappeared on the stairs, Cross stifles a weak smile at Yagari.

"You know, I half expected that you would punch him." Cross takes off his glass and rubs it with his sleeve. "Just to make a point, of course."

"Yeah… I bet he would've liked that, wouldn't he?" Yagari wasn't the least bit amused. "I know that student of mine; he'd prefer a right cross on the face rather that a good talk to deflate his fat ego."

Cross gave him a half shrug.

"Hmm… can't say you're not so different. They are your students, after all."

"I've always believed fists can do a faster talking."

"But a fast talking wasn't what he needed."

Yagari shrugs and was quiet for a moment.

"For the last hour I received sixteen calls from the other branches overseas, not including our sector's various unit groups asking me what the hell was going on. The French branch went even as far as sent units of their own in our backyard… but I can't blame them though, since those monsters came originally from them. Still, keeping things in the dark was making them edgy." Yagari as he looks out the misty window.

"And what did you tell them?" Cross asked with a cold tone.

"I told them… I told them that my adopted son went MIA just to keep everything under control."

The anger in Yagari's visible eye was unmistakable but, in Gregoruv's view, so was Cross, albeit in a cold, menacing way.

And Gregoruv could guess where their anger was pointed at.

The ones responsible for keeping an eye on vampires coming in and out of the country was the Council's job. Certainly, with those Counts able to enter the country, the vampires responsible on the watch are going to answer for it. For in their lax actions, Zero had to take preventive measures on his own hands and dose off the fire before it gets bigger.

And on Gregoruv's experience with the two most powerful and influential Hunters in front of him, harming their beloved adopted son was as good as putting your head under the guillotine.

Heads are going to roll.

"MIA, huh?" Cross had a dark expression on his face. "Let's face it, Touga. Out there, alone? For all we know he could be chained by the enemies or worst, lying somewhere on the mud in that wounded state, dying—"

"He's not dead!" In a flash, Yagari was at Cross's face, hands slammed so strongly on the table it was a wonder it didn't break in half. "Me, you and Gabriel didn't raise him to die on a goddamn ditch! He's tougher that that! He's missing! And I will use every tracker in our units if it means finding him. And if he's captured, then may God forgive me for what I'm going to do to them."

Gregoruv was tempted to step in between the two.

The two were clearly not in their usual calm and cheery selves. The loss of Zero was causing a lot trouble for everybody, and it was clear for the naked eyes to see. Yagari was simply vending off some steam, just like what he did to those tracker Hunters who were here earlier… shouting at them (he'd never seen Yagari lose his calm before), and instructing them in a way that if they failed, the consequences would be unthinkable.

And Cross… well, he wasn't shouting or anything, but there was something in his behavior that sent chills running down his spine.

"I understand. No one's arguing you on that."

Yagari sits across him, letting out a very disgruntled sigh.

"I shouldn't have sent him on that mission despite passing the physical test after his recovery." Yagari had calmed somehow. "It was supposed to be reconnaissance mission… it was stupid of me to think that it would be that simple; he _never_ made any mission simple."

"You don't have to blame yourself. I too thought he could have this mission easy." Cross said. "No one but him knew this was going to happen… and he came there well prepared."

"And you're trying to defend what he did? What he did was reckless and stupid."

"I'm not trying to defend his actions, I'm just trying to stop you from blaming yourself too much. You've said it to Kaito; why not try saying it to yourself?"

Yagari shakes his head and lets out another sigh.

"I don't know Cross… how am I going to face Gabriel like this?"

Cross simply smiles.

"Think about it after you find his son."

Yagari timidly nods and looks at Gregoruv.

"What do you know about the rogue Hunter that Kaito brought in?"

"He's being transported to a secure location as we speak sir, and Zero's partner would be doing the interrogation." He said. "His name was Alec Lyon, a former first class Hunter who served in the Austria branch prior to his defect to the service. He was last seen working as a mercenary for the late Rido Kuran."

"Alec Lyon… as in, Alec the Limp?" asked Cross.

"Yes sir. I believe that's what others call him. Hard to believe he'd still pose some threat despite his past physical handicap."

Cross stood up and went for his coat

"Well, I'm sure he'd be delighted to see me again."

"What? You know him?" asked Yagari.

Cross nods as he slid his coat over himself.

"I gave him the limp."

"Look, I know you're mad but—OW!"

Kathleen had ungraciously pulled his stinging arm with strength that you'd never think an eighteen year old girl would ever posses. She closes the door behind her and heads to the bed where she puts her small backpack and started pulling out her medical kit.

"Mad? I'm not mad at all." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "Clothes off, please."

If there's one thing that he was wary about women, is that you don't tell them they're mad when you know they're mad. It would always backfire if you don't do so.

He followed obediently as she took some water and placed it on a steel basin. He started to take off his gloves, his elbow pads, his steel-plated vest and his tactical jacket and placed them on the laundry basket. He was about take off his shirt when Kathleen stopped him.

"You might not want to do that." She said.

"And why the hell would I not—OW!" he flinches from the sudden pain from his back. "Goddamn it, woman! What the heck's wrong with you?"

She ignored his ramblings.

"You have a slash wound on your back." She said, pulling out a sharp scissor. "Bugger… I need to have a better look."

"No shit!"

Adrenaline and the mess regarding Zero might've caused his mind to forget about it.

She leans in front of him and starts cutting his shirt in half with steady hands. This act though, gave a mischievous smile on his face.

"You know, I never had a woman rip my shirt off with a scissor." He was grinning at her. "Kinda kinky."

She simply gave him a bored look.

"If I 'accidentally'cut off that thing between your thighs, would it still be kinky?" she asked innocently. "'Cuz I might just do so, if you won't bloody shut up."

Kaito cleared his throat, and said no more.

She continued her work, starting from his abdomen and finishing on his lower back. She removes the pieces of garments careful so as not to cause much discomfort for him as his shirt had already stuck itself from the dried blood on his back. He groans slightly when she had finally removed it, and the wound begins to bleed again.

"How bad is it?" he asked cautiously, expecting the worst. "Is it a wound from those S?"

"Hmm… no, it's from a sword." She wipes the blood off. "The weapon made a pretty deep laceration… hard to understand how you didn't notice this. But don't worry, the blade that was used wasn't poisoned or rusted… but I'm afraid I have to sew this one close."

Kaito groaned inwardly.

"Man… I hate needles."

She prepares her materials, starting with that hook-like needle that promises untold hurting for him.

Kaito trusted Kathleen when it came to this. Even at a young age, she was already a very proficient medic. Add that to her excellent marksmanship and you have a very valuable Hunter in your midst. He had seen her fixed injuries much worse than his, so he felt confident with her. It was simply the sting of her sewing him and placing those accursed antibiotics that really discomforts him.

As she begun to work, Kathleen had finally noticed just how ripped Kaito was underneath the long sleeved clothes he usually wear. You could clearly see the rippling muscles on his slightly tanned body as he breathes. And those scars…

She'd never seen a man have that many scars aside from her grandfather.

She could visibly identify the cause of those scars; swords, claws, bullets and more. With that, she began believing that every assault-type Vampire Hunters must have herds of scars all over their body as souvenir, a reminder or trophy from their past battles. She briefly wondered if they show off those marks on their body on gatherings, telling slightly exaggerated tales on how they got them. She didn't have one of course, as she was a sniper-type Vampire Hunter and a direct confrontation with an enemy would put her on a disadvantage.

And she wasn't a fan of scars.

The only other assault-type Vampire Hunter she knew who didn't have scars was Zero, but that was only because he healed too fast for any wound to leave an imprint. She had always felt envious of how spotless his skin was despite the number of injuries he always sustains from his missions. Had it not been for his very fast healing, Kathleen was sure that Zero would look like a canvass of scars.

"Does it hurt?" she asked in the midst of careful sewing.

"Only when I think about it."

"Well, tell me if it does, alright?"

"Sure."

She continued with her work, gentle hands expertly fixing his injury as he remained quiet.

"I'm sorry… for not being able to bring him back." Kaito whispered. "I… I messed up."

She pauses, and stares down at his back before resuming her work.

"I know you did your best, so I don't have any reason to blame you." She said. "You came face to face with an S… its good enough you came back with just this."

"And Zero…?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"He'll survive." She calmly said. "He's the number one. You and I have seen him face hell more than a handful of times. He makes it out… he _always _makes it out."

"Hm."

"But… it's different this time." She pauses with her work for a moment. "Last time he fought an S and he came out very injured, we were there to take care of him. But he's all alone out there this time…"

"Yeah, well, the Chairman's got the Shadow Company working on the double in tracking him and disposing any opposition with same agenda." Kaito winced slightly when she resumed. "Frankly speaking though, I feel uncomfortable seeing them active again."

"Two S appeared and, for all we know, there could be more out there. The Chairman only did what he think was necessary."

The Shadow Company is compromised of elite Vampire Hunters who are geared in black tactical uniform and have gas masks and hoods to hide their identities. Basically, they are black ops and are Cross's personal attack dogs. They do a lot of covert operations and dirty works that even the coldest Vampire Hunter would find disturbing.

They were the kind of Vampire Hunters who would kill innocent people for the sake of the mission.

"Their methods may be brutal and cold, but they are still like us." She continued. "They're just… people who do the necessary things when our own conscience won't allow us..."

Kaito looks at his calloused hands and rubs them together.

"You sympathize with them?"

"My Gramps used to be one of them…"

Kaito didn't say anything on that.

They were quiet for awhile and the sound of clinking bottles, scissors and the occasional groan of Kaito would break the silence.

"Four eyes…does she know?" Kaito asked, breaking the silence.

"No… she's still asleep."

"Good." Kaito looks out the window, the rain falling heavier. "She's a smart a girl. Come by the morning and she'll figure out what happened to Zero."

She finishes her work and started inspecting it to see if it was closed enough.

"But it's her I'm really concerned about."

"What about her?"

"She's too attached to Zero." She said. "In her current condition, imagine just how hard this would be for her. She'll be devastated."

Kaito chuckled briefly.

"Kathleen, I know exactly how all of you feel about Zero. See, I'm not as thick minded as him when it comes to enamored women." He said with a smile. "What you feel… and her… they're all the same. Nadeshiko is just as tough as you so… rest your worries."

"How can you say that?" she frowned at him. "She looked like she was about to break the time when Zero was bedridden."

"Did she cry the whole time? Did she just sit there on the corner and stared blankly on the wall?"

"No."

"Well, there." He said. "As absurd as this may sound, she's the kind of woman you'd compare to Claire Kiryuu."

Zero's mother is basically a figure looked up by all neophyte female Vampire Hunters, the kind of person they'd want to be in the near future. She was basically one of the few powerful female Vampire Hunters that had ever lived, with her skills and techniques still unmatched until this very day.

"You're comparing her to the Ghost Queen?"

Ghost Queen, a title given to Claire Kiryuu. She earned it by her unparalleled methods in assassination missions; the targets would die without even realizing what happened, and she'll pass through unseen, as though she was never there… like a ghost.

"I know the Ghost Queen as a person." He said. "Believe me when I say, she's the kindest person I've ever known."

Well, she couldn't argue with that. Kaito basically grew his childhood with the Kiryuu clan.

She was quiet again as she started cleaning his newly sewn wound with a warm, wet cloth.

"Anything else you wanted to ask?" Kaito sounded bored.

She pauses from her work.

"I heard some people from the overseas branch were coming…"

"Ah… so you've heard, huh?"

She was intrigued at his confirmation.

"What was that about then?"

"The Romanians will be coming to our backyard." Kaito sounded uncomfortable. "They'll be taking a look if there's still some S in hiding."

Kathleen knew why Kaito didn't like the Hunters from the Romanian Head Branch coming in to snoop around. The branch was made up of formidable Hunters the world can offer but most of them lacked the code of honor, and were basically considered savages in the battle field.

But despite that fact, the rest of the Association Branches still considers their branch, the Sector 9 Guild, as the best. Mostly, it was due to the fact that the best of the best Hunters came to serve there. It almost became a belief that the easiest way to be compared to the most powerful Hunters around world would be to transfer to Sector 9. And so the Romanian Branch—the pioneer branch where the Association was founded—took sight of Sector 9 as a rival for dominancy.

And their first agenda was to convince the Kiryuu clan—one of the last remaining bloodlines of the original Hunters Association founders—to get transferred to theirs, promising them a secure position in their ranks and more.

It was obvious what their answer was.

But what made things really worse was the thing that happened after Operation Ragnarok.

Anyone who knew about Operation Ragnarok knew that the legendary Gabriel Kiryuu was the only one that walked out of it alive, and every other number ones either died on the spot or suffered first from mortal wounds before submitting. And of all those casualties, the Romanian Branch took it hard, because they sent not only their best Hunter, but also their other promising ones.

Ever since then, the Romanian Branch took morality out of their rule books and started picking orphaned children as young as five and started training them in such morally inhuman standards that provoked a lot of people—Cross especially—to question it. But despite that, they still continued with their brutal training regiments, saying they were molding unneeded individuals into future heroes.

Of course, if you're smart enough, you'd know it's just plain bullshit.

They currently have one of the strongest forces among the branches, but still Sector 9 proved over and over again that they were still better and will always be.

Like how Zero trashed down their current number one straight to a hospital during a sparring session during a visit more than a year ago. And to think Zero wasn't even number one at that time.

"Yeah… well, as I see it, a lot of Hunters dislikes them." she said. "But not you… yours is a little, say, intense."

Kaito draws out a packet of cigarettes from his back pocket, taps one to his mouth and lights it using the matchsticks on his bedside. Kathleen looks at him with narrowed gaze as he blows a twirling smoke in the air.

Kaito doesn't usually smoke; it was one of the few vices he'd given up since his return. If he did light up one, it was usually caused by emotional stress.

"Back when I was still working in the European Branch, I was sent to Thailand for a joint assassination mission… the target was a vampire running a big time drug cartel. When I arrived, I was supposed to be meeting up with this agent from the Romanian Branch." He took a deep inhale of smoke. "Guess who came to greet me? A Vampire Hunter… a girl barely even thirteen—Annabella, she called herself."

Kaito blows another whiff of smoke in the air, while Kathleen's hands lay motionless on his back.

"I didn't know if I should take her seriously or not, I mean, she was basically a child… a child who lost all of innocence of the world. But then she showed me her license, and I had no choice but to proceed with the mission." He tosses the ash on his wet vest. "Assassination missions were no stranger to us, but it was different that time; they were prepared for us. We came in, took out everything they got and eventually killed their leader. And by then, we've cut down Thailand's foundation of drug providers. But… I messed up in the fight—we got separated and by the time I got her… she was already bit and was changing quickly into an E. She begged me to kill her… to spare her of the shame of becoming a vampire."

Kaito looks at his half-burned cigarette.

"Killing a child was never easy." Kaito's voice was cold. "But I did… I killed her… a bullet straight through her head. The Romanians didn't even bother with her body… so I buried her in Phuket, a very nice place… I bet she'd liked it."

There was a horrified look on Kathleen's face, which eventually turned to pity.

"I… I'm sorry."

Kaito chuckled humorlessly.

"Now you know why despise the Romanian Branch."

"You did your best."

"Yeah… I always do, don't I?" He puts out a sardonic smile. "But look what happened now… I still fucked up."

Kathleen lets out a sigh before cleaning up her work.

"I'll tidy up the rest and check on Sayori and Shindo." She picks up his things on the floor. "You tuck yourself in for tomorrow."

She puts the rest on a basket and carried it with her towards the door as Kaito positioned himself face first on the bed.

"Kathleen." He called.

"Yeah?" she turned back at him with her backpack on her.

"I'm sorry for failing." He whispered.

She gives him a genuine smile as she goes for the light switch.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

Alec Lyon, also known by many as Alec the Limp, was sitting in solitary in an interrogation room. His hands were cuffed tightly and he was basically left barefooted with just a shirt and a pair of slacks on him. He gazes at the cold room, down to the steel table in front of him that reflected his tired, bruised face. There was a TV on his upper right, and then a camera staring down on him on the opposite side, and there was the large observation glass which, and he's sure, would be the only medium covering his captors as they observed him.

His body still felt sore from the last beating he'd receive from the Kiryuu brat. He basically regained consciousness inside the helicopter that was transferring him to this hidden place. He was blindfolded and there was not a bit of hint in his surrounding that told him where he was.

All he knew is that he's in their complete mercy.

He took another look around again when the door opened.

Through it came Ruka Souen in a gray business suit, her hair tied in a neat bun and a dark rimmed spectacle atop her nose. In her hand is a black folder as she stood there, looking at him with an interested look on her face. She smiles, closes the door behind her and casually walks to him.

Only after coming closer did he realize who she was smiling at, and he suddenly froze in fear.

"Mister Chairman." She greeted to the Hunter who was casually sitting behind him. "I see you've been keeping an eye on our visitor."

"Ah, not at all my dear." Said Cross as he stood up. "I'm simply giving my old friend here a company."

Cross drags the steel chair across the floor with as much noise as he can, causing visible discomfort on Alec's face. He places the chair with unnecessary force in front of Alec, who didn't look the least bit pleased to see the man that caused him his permanent injury just a couple of feet away from his face. And to think that, in all the time that he sat there, he never even realized that he wasn't alone.

"Hello Alec, my old friend." Cross greeted with a pleasant smile that carried an opposite meaning. "Been years isn't it?"

A cold look was all the answer he gave him, and Ruka seemed satisfied to see that reaction from him.

"Ah, well then, I guess I should be leaving the two you." Cross cheerfully said as he heads for the door. "I'll just be outside."

That hint of threat on his last words before he left gave Alec a cold sweat.

Cross might have retired from being an active Vampire Hunter, but that didn't mean he'd lost all that edge. He might look like his usual, cheerful self, but in the eyes of those who survived his wrath, that smile was a dark omen.

After the iron door closes behind Cross, Ruka casually took a seat in front of him. She places the black folder between them, took a key from her pocket and reaches for his cuff and unlocks it.

"Feel better?" she asked, hanging the cuff on the side of the table.

He massages his wrists but didn't say anything.

"Hi Mister Lyon, my name's Ruka Souen." She extends a hand that he warily takes. "How are you today?"

A vampire of her age alone in this room with an unbound ex-Vampire Hunter and her acting as the interrogator? She must be pretty confident with herself if she thinks he wouldn't do anything to retaliate.

But of course, he won't do anything… not when Cross and friends are just out there, intently watching.

"I've been better." He answered, still feeling the sting of Zero's knuckles on his face.

"Hmm…" She looks at his black eye. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little."

"It looks pretty nasty to me though." She casually remarked. "You sure about that? Maybe I could call a medic to fix it."

"I'm fine, thank you."

She smiles prettily and he seemed pretty amused at her.

She straightened her pose and crossed her legs. She took the folder into her hand and opened it, reading for a long moment whatever that was written in there. She tosses it back again before resting her hands together on the table.

"Do you who I am?" she asked him, all traces of her charm gone.

"You've said it before, you're Ruka Souen." He calmly said, trying to analyze where this conversation was going.

"Then, since you were a very good Hunter, do you know what I can do?"

"You're a special vampire; you could go into my mind and read my thoughts, or make me do things against my will."

"Yes, Mister Lyon. You are correct." She said with a small smile. "But, contrary to what you might be expecting, I won't do that."

"You won't do it?" he grins in amusement. "Pray tell then, young lady."

She returns a smile.

"As you might not know right now, your vampire comrades that went on a night out were apprehended by the Knight prior to your attack on the Kinimoto heiress. Unlike you, good sir, they weren't so tough. I interrogated them in a way that they couldn't hide their answers from me; I left them pissing their pants. They gave me everything I needed to know; your reason for doing this, the name of your people, contacts, suppliers, supporters, but left me with one very important question… where."

She taps her fingers on the steel table, the sound echoing on the silent room. He stares at her, unfazed, looking like a man with nothing to lose.

"Now, as we speak, my people, and your _former_ people, are working on the answers and leads we've had. The problem was, we don't know where to start. Those vampires didn't know the place, they were hired goons required to do the little things your faction wanted done. They were expendables… unlike you, Mister Lyon. You and your deceased comrades were the main muscles; you were trusted, and you know things."

He wasn't surprised at the news that his comrades were dead, the fact that she was asking questions just proved it.

"But, the catch is, I can't enter your mind and force the answers out, no. There's a powerful seal casted on your mind that is preventing me from doing so. If I wanted answers, then that would mean you would give it to me willingly. And that's the hard part; convincing you."

He laughs at her.

"Really? What's this? Some kind of a good cop, bad cop routine, huh?" he said with a scoff. "Let me tell you this Miss Souen; I've been skinning vampires in the battlefield while you're still sleeping soundly in your fuckin' crib. There's not a goddamn thing you could do that could even make me flinch, you understand? So if I were you, I'd walk out through that door and let someone else do your job!"

They were quiet for a moment, before Ruka burst out in laughter. She takes out her spectacles and placed them on the table.

"Mister Lyon… I don't really think you understand the gravity of your situation." She whispered as she leaned closer. "I don't even think you've realize what kind of shit you're in now."

He glares at her, his lips forming into a thin line.

"You see that glass? On that side are people who would wrap their hands on your throat and beat the answers out of you; no talking, no convincing and a straight up right cross on your face. But the thing is—and I want you to listen well—they are the good cops." She continued, her words still in whispers. "I'm the bad cop… and you know why? Because those guys are Hunters tied tightly over a sworn oath. But not me… you see, I'm a vampire who always gets the answers I wanted, regardless of the procedures required to do just that."

"Hmm… is that so?"

Ruka stairs at her hands, then to the glass and back to him.

"Mister Lyon, you strike me as a man who prioritize family and honor… and for that, you couldn't forgive the Association for bringing peace and friendship with us vampires. I know for a fact that you never liked us after what are kind did to your late parents and friends, and so a truce was basically an insult to their memory." She continued. "I can almost see why, of all your comrades, Zero chose to spare you; the leverage we needed was quiet obvious really."

"Leverage?"

"I'm going to demand some answers from you." She continued, ignoring his inquiry. "Can you tell me where your base of operation is? And is this base the same one where your people took Kiryuu in?"

"And what made you think we have the last Kiryuu under custody?"

"Mister Lyon, Mister Lyon, Mister Lyon… I may be young, but an ignorant idiot I am not." She shook her head with an amused smile. "You and your comrades that died are all assault-type mercenaries. Your employers even went as far as join the fight—they all died of course, but your mission wasn't really a failure wasn't it? Surely, there would be some of your comrades who were out there lying in wait as a severely injured Kiryuu was swept away by the river, unconscious, ready to take him away for ransom. After all, a lot of people would pay loads for a Kiryuu, either as a subject of their sadistic methods, or as a breeding stock. I'm very sure that the loot would be quite rewarding."

"You know too much for your own good, young lady."

"That's what I'm paid for, Mister Lyon." She smiled. "And I'm paid handsomely for it."

They were quiet for a moment, eyes sizing each other.

"If you tell us the place Mister Lyon, we'd handle everything from there. We'll substantially cut down your sentence and have you living behind bars in just five years. Three, if you behave well." She sounded very convincing. "We could do that much favor for you and more… just give us a name."

He laughed at her.

"Even if you set me free after this, or put a stack of gold in front me… you will never have a name from me." He said. "Same thing goes even if you cut off every limb that I have."

He was a hard man to bribe, and a harder man to threat. He was the kind of person who would ask you to cut off his right arm after you cut off his left. He won't give an answer even if you torture him to death. He was a difficult man break, but Zero knew the right leverage for this, and that's why he kept him alive.

Ruka chuckles to herself, looking like she was expecting the answer.

"Of course, of course… freedom is of no importance to you, that much you've said yourself." She nods and opens the folder again. "But I think I know, Mister Lyon… I think I know."

He looks at her carefully.

"I'm sure we could all agree that family is important, right?" she asked with a sinister smile, as she puts the folder down. "Do you love your family Mister Lyon? Your pregnant wife, Lisa… your young daughter, Annette… you do love them, right?"

The former Hunter was speechless, and a cold sweat passed down his face as her words slowly sank in his mind.

"We know where you hide them, Mister Lyon." She whispered to him. "We know where they live."

He looks at her, eyes glinting with mingled fear and fury.

"What does my family have to do with this?" he asked, voice shaking.

The reaction on his face gave a contented smile on her lips.

"I'm going to show you something on the TV over there, Mister Lyon." She continued. "And as you watch, I want you to reevaluate the important things in your life. I want you to think things through once more."

He looks cautiously, and the TV turns on. On the screen, it showed his daughter—a cute, chubby blonde girl—celebrating her birthday at her kindergarten school. She stood there in front of her cake, beaming brightly and waving at the camera—which was being held by her mother, hinted by her voice on the background. Her classmates were on her sides, cheerfully singing her a Happy Birthday.

"A-Annette… my little girl." Alec reached out on the TV from where he sat, voice shaking. "Lisa…"

She blows the candles after they finished singing.

'_You forgot to say your wish, dear!' _said his wife's voice.

She smiled brightly at that.

'_I wish Dada comes home!'_

"Baby!"

At that point, the TV turned off, leaving Alec with a scared look on his face as his hands shook visibly. He swallowed hard, and looked at Ruka with a pleading gaze.

She was quiet for a long moment, seemingly content to stare at the distraught look on his face.

"That video was taken last… um, last October, isn't it?" she asked nonchalantly as she begun to look through the contents of the folder once more. "Oh, and if you're curious, we took the CD from your wife's cabinet. A bit of a chore actually… with all of these doilies covering it…"

She meant business when she showed him the video. It wasn't just his life that was on the line, but his family as well. He didn't think they would go as far as threaten his family for this.

"Please… please not my family!" he pleaded desperately.

He didn't react violently nor showed any hints of aggressive retaliations towards her. He just sat there with a clearly disturbed look on his face while Ruka simply looked and acted casual.

"I showed you that video so you would be reminded of the important things in your pathetic life. You're prepared to die to the cause of your faction, a faction that is basically broken and defeated after your clash with the last Kiryuu. And in the process, you've forgotten them; your family." She looks at him coldly. "When I said I was the bad cop in our little game Mister Lyon, I meant it literally. And I will have my questions answered even if it means hurting the people you love!"

"Leave them alone!"

She lets out a short, sarcastic laugh.

"You see, this is why I told you before, that you don't know what kind of shit you're in." she leaned closer to him. "You see Mister Lyon, the moment you entered this room, you no longer are the same person that you were. Everything you own, we own it now. Everything you have, it's ours. Basically, you're nothing… so you're in no place to tell us what we should do or what we shouldn't do."

He swallows hard as he wipes the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. She wasn't joking, that much was certain. And if he acts wrong, everything he held dear would be taken by them.

"But if you cooperate with us, I promise you will be treated fairly and your family will never be bothered." She looks at his fearful eyes. "We can protect you and your family from your people… that much I can assure you."

He looks to his side, outwardly restless.

"Do you love your family, Mister Lyon?" she asked again.

He flinches at the question.

"My family is everything for me."

"And are you prepared to do anything for them?"

"Anything." He answered, almost like he was choking. "Anything you want."

She looks at him for a long time, neither of them speaking a word. She then took a couple of pictures from the contents of the folder and gently placed them in front of him; it was the picture of his wife and daughter.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked him.

"Yes." He nodded, eyes darting down at the picture. "You're Ruka Souen."

"Do you know what I can do?"

"Yes." He gulps. "You can hurt my family."

A satisfied smile came across his face, enjoying the fact that she got him where she wanted him to be. There was something about seeing a hard man like him break in front of her that gave her such fulfillment.

"Do you know where your base of operation is?"

"Yes… yes I know."

"Tell me where." She asked, and then placed a pen and a paper in front of him. "You could also write it down if you want."

He closes his eyes and gritted his teeth. He seemed to be hesitating, but Ruka knew she had him.

"It's… it's in an abandoned hospital… inside the dark woods a hundred miles northwest of the place where we fought Kiryuu." He took the pen and began writing down on it. "And… here's the exact coordinates of the place."

He hands it to her and rubs his hands together, as if though disgusted at what he'd just done. Ruka took it, stared at it and then to him. She nods to herself and smiled.

"Mister Chairman." She called.

A short moment later, he went in. There was that same scared look in Alec's face as Cross took the note.

"So this is it?" he asked him.

He didn't answer. Was he too repulsed or too scared at the sight of the man who nearly killed him, but let him go on a whim, Ruka couldn't tell. All she knows was that he couldn't stand breathing the same air that Cross does.

"Well," Cross tucks the paper in his coat pocket and smiled. "We better get going. Have a nice day."

They watch as he disappeared through the door. Ruka claps her hands and extends one to him.

"Well it has been a pleasure talking to you, Mister Lyon." She stands up after he had hesitantly taken her hand. "As promised, you and your family's welfare will be very well taken care of."

She took her folder and was heading for the door when he stood abruptly.

"What about my comrades?" he asked. "What you going to do to them once you find Kiryuu?"

She opened the door before putting on her spectacles and looking back at him.

"Same thing we do with the trash, Mister Lyon." She answered. "We dispose it."

* * *

Yuuki and her two guardians arrive at the rest house of the Kurenai clan in the dark early morning. She expected—due to the fact that she'd lived a rather prosperous life with Kaname—that the rest house would be more grandiose, fitting for a wealthy family like their host.

But it wasn't. It was just a simple and homely construction of bricks and mortars. And Yuuki loved it.

There wasn't second floor, not even an attic. But one could see that the spare rooms were rather kept inconspicuously underground. There was also a garage separated from the house, sheltering a medium-size truck but with enough room to fit another two vehicles in.

On the lit porch of the rest house was a woman standing by, probably the caretaker, looking like she was waiting for them. With her vampiric eyes, Yuuki could tell that she was a beautiful woman in her late thirties; dark curls, heart shaped freckly face and beautiful dark eyes. She also emits this impression that she was good housewife.

Yuuki's still oftentimes surprised at just how much information her eyes could decipher for her.

"That looks like our host."

Rima gets out of the car with an umbrella and went to open her side of the car. Still in her party dress, Yuuki steps out of the car and took shelter under Rima's umbrella. They then hurried to the porch while Shiki parked their car in the garage. They were stepping on healthy Bermuda grass, so they were spared most of the mud. However, the rain still had its way with them.

"Lady Yuuki, Miss Touya, I'm sorry about the weather." She came to them with an extra umbrella. "I hope you didn't get lost on your way?"

One thing Yuuki immediately noticed was that she, unlike them, was human.

"Well, you gotta thank Senri for that." She nodded to their male driver who was on the process of parking their car. "He drives like an old hag."

"Hey! I heard that!" he shouted from his seat.

"Yeah? Watcha gonna do about it?" she shouted back. "Run me over?"

"Yeah, yeah… you and your cute little mouth…" he muttered as he continued his work.

The girls grinned at each other before they came under the shelter of the house.

"You all must be cold and hungry from the trip." She said as she took their umbrellas and placed them to dry on the rack beside the wooden door. "I prepared some hot soup inside. I hope you like corn?"

Yuuki certainly didn't feel the cold, but her tummy wouldn't object on a warm soup.

Following the caretaker, they were greeted to a comfortable-looking fireplace—set of brown, leather sofas, crackling fire—hallway to the right where it leads to the bedrooms and further up was the kitchen along with the dining room. Through the window at the back Yuuki could see another homely abode almost the same size as this, perhaps where the caretaker lives.

Looking around the comfortable interior, Yuuki could deduce it was built for six people; almost the same number of an average family who would usually be in a vacation.

And on the dining table was Maria Kurenai, who seemed to be pretty occupied at flicking channel after channel at the TV as though searching for something important. She tensely looked up from her activity, eyes narrowing for a moment as though expecting somebody else. She eventually smiled though, that bright toothy smile that made her look so naively cute.

"Yuuki! How are you?" she greeted brightly, still in her pajamas and her long ponytailed pale hair swishing behind her. "Glad to see you were all safe. I prepared some snacks. I'm sure you're hungry from the trip?"

Yuuki was very much surprised at the sight of Maria. It wasn't due to the fact that she wasn't expecting to see her here as well, but of the change that her eyes were undoubtedly seeing in front of her.

From what she remembered, Maria was that petite looking girl that would almost pass as an elementary girl. But now, she was basically the same height as her. And, looking back, that was a lot of height to cover.

She made a mental note to ask her later about her secret; Yuuki wouldn't really mind adding an inch or two in her height.

"Maria!" she embraced her without warning. "I didn't know you'd be here too."

"Well, when Rima here asked if you could stay here for awhile, I was already here." She smiled at the affectionate hug. "Mum and Dad were away for business and it was lonely back home, so I thought I stayed here with Tomoyo and her husband."

The said pretty lady was at the table, busy with ladling steaming soup and croutons into individual bowls. She gave them a smile and continued with her work.

"I hope we're not giving you any trouble?" Rima had placed her coat on the rack. "This was the only place I know where she could be kept safe."

"It's fine. I'd love the added company. Besides, it's been what? Two years since we last saw each other." Maria caught sight of Yuuki's beautiful but drenched dress, dripping mud and rainwater down the carpet. "Err… I think we should get you change Yuuki. I've got some spares in my wardrobe you could wear. Meanwhile Rima, you could go ahead with the food."

"Well, don't mind if I do." She felt like there's black hole in her stomach. "I've been living in blood tablets since yesterday morning."

The two girls disappeared into Kurenai's room while Rima took a seat on the dining table, helping herself to spoonfuls of soup. She looks to the door, wondering why Shiki was taking too long.

"Um… Miss Tomoyo?"

"Just call me Tomoyo, okay?"

"Tomoyo… where's your husband? I thought he'd be here too."

"Well… he, well, he was ordered by the mistress to do something." She shrugged uncomfortably. "He didn't tell me what and the mistress simply said that he'd be back immediately."

She nods in between spoonfuls.

"Must be important… sending him through this storm…" she blows her bowl.

"Perhaps…"

She took a mug, placed it in front of her and poured some hot chocolate. She muttered thanks and took it in one gulp.

"So… why was Lady Yuuki in danger, if you don't mind me asking?"

She stole a glance at the large wall clock, which said three in the morning. Tomoyo seemed to be preparing breakfast if ever her husband comes back any moment from now. She thought about not saying it, why Yuuki was in danger. But since they are the host and they are the guest, it seemed to be a mandatory courtesy to say the reason.

"I'm not really sure myself, though." She took a piece of toasted bread into her mouth, her vampiric appetite telling her that she wasn't halfway full. "But I've heard a type S vampire may be after her. I say _may_ because the threat was rather indirect. People are just afraid and cautious, and so was Kaname. Can't be too careful, you know."

"So you mean… there's uproar out there? Right now?"

"Uproar? Yeah… they say the last time winged vampires worked together, a lot of people died. The Hunter's Association took the biggest share of casualties. And so now, they've been up to every hole, turning every rock, lighting every shadows to find such vampires and kill them." she stirs the remainder of her bowl. "I figured Kaname wouldn't want Yuuki to see that."

Moments later, Yuuki and Maria came out. Yuuki was wearing the same pajamas Kurenai had, only it was powder blue.

"It fits you, Lady Yuuki." Tomoyo complimented. "Now, why you don't you join in as well? I'm sure you're hungry from the trip."

Yuuki followed suit, sat on the table and began helping herself with whatever food her hands could reach; Tomoyo's cooking was just as good as it smells. Trailing behind Yuuki was Kurenai, who seemed to be distracted as she stared at the door as though expecting someone. It was at this moment that Rima finally noticed just how tall Kurenai had become since she'd last seen her.

"So… what have you been eating?" Rima asked Maria, who seemed to have broken from her trance. "What's your secret?"

"Uh, excuse me?" she sat opposite of Yuuki, who had looked up to her with crumbs around her mouth, all act feminism forgotten.

"You've grown so much since we last saw you."

Yuuki nodded amidst mouthful of soups.

"Ah… you mean my height?" she chuckled heartedly.

"Height… yes…" they chorused, eyes focusing for a moment on her bust.

The two girls were a bit distracted at her chest which, having a closer look, had really filled well compared to them.

"Well, I guess it maybe because of my sudden growth spurt… or maybe I'm just a late bloomer." Maria answered with a smile, oblivious. "But a lot of milk wouldn't hurt."

Rima and Yuuki had a silent agreement to include more dairy products in their diet after hearing that small advice from her; height be damned, they wouldn't lose if it came to bust size.

"Has Shiki not come in yet? I thought he was just going to park your car in the garage?" asked Maria.

"Yeah… he's sure taking his time." Rima gets up. "I think I should go fetch him."

But before she could even take a few steps to the door, Yuuki had stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Wait… do you smell that?" she stands and sniffs the air. "Weird… I could smell blood."

It was at this moment that the door burst open.

Instinctively, Rima stands up protectively in front of Yuuki. There were three forms that came in through the door and that distinct smell of blood became stronger.

"Tomoyo! I need help!"

The one who said that was a man with sleek-back brown hair in a dark trench coat and was shouldering a familiar young man who looked unconscious. Helping him carry the said person was Shiki, who looked very uncomfortable due to that smell of blood.

"Miss Maria! I've found him!"

There was a horrified look that fell on Yuuki's face when she realized that the person they were carrying was actually Zero, lifeless and bleeding. Maria immediately ran up to them and leads them inside.

"Take him to the room on the far right!" Maria ordered, a resolute seriousness appearing on her usually smiling face. "Tomoyo I need you to prepare the bed! Rima bring out the first aid from the drawer on the lower left and bring it to Tomoyo."

As they take Zero down to the spare room with extreme care, drops of mud, rainwater and blood was trailing behind them on the wooden floor. Maria quickly grabs a large rug and cleaned up after them while Yuuki simply stood frozen, body slightly shaking, hands on her face in shock.

It was understandable though, as a half-dead Zero was the last thing she'd expected to greet her this fine, dark rainy morning.

After cleaning the distracting stain on the floor, Maria promptly threw the bloodied rug on the fireplace. After watching it burn, she then went to the sink, draw out a large pan and filled it with water.

"Yuuki?" Maria asked her. "Are you fine?"

It took almost a few seconds before Maria's voice registered in her mind.

"H-huh?"

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah." She slumps weakly back to her chair, her hunger completely gone. "I—I just… just didn't think… this would…"

"I sent Tomoyo's husband to find him because I know what was happening out there right now." She admitted. "Believe me when I say, I did not expect that Rima would request that she hides you here. By that time I've said yes was the moment I've learned about what happened to Zero."

After placing the pan on the stove, she then rummaged down the drawers and came back with a handful of garlic cloves. Placing them on the table, she started crushing and peeling them. Seeing that, Yuuki realized just what she was doing.

There's reason why vampires disliked garlic. Adding this peculiar item to the food would cause a vampire's taste buds to go numb, resulting in a bland food taste for the rest of the day. And if they are boiled, the same principle would apply to their noses.

And Maria, noticing just how distracting Zero's blood was, had done just that.

"I know you might be uncomfortable with it, but we could have that conversation once Zero's safe."

With the scent of blood no longer an issue, Maria immediately went to the room where Zero was confined, Yuuki following close. But she had merely stood there on the entrance, once again frozen at the sight of that young Hunter covered in his own blood, his skin white and his breathing shallow and erratic.

They were currently forcing a sword off his hand because, despite being unconscious, his hand was solidly locked around it.

"How is he, Mugi?" asked Maria to Tomoyo's husband.

"It's worst than I thought." He placed the sword on the bedside along with the Bloody Rose. "He'll need serious medical attention."

Everyone in the room had that horrified look on their faces as Mugi parts Zero's coat and lifted his shirt for them to see the extent of his injury.

The various lacerations on his body were so severe that they could already see his insides so evidently, one would wonder how he was still breathing. The amount of blood he was losing was also very alarming, as it was turning the layered, blue sheets into a dark shade of purple. His right hand seemed to have mutated, and there were various glowing lines that sprouted around his body. They were now faint, but they were there.

"GODDAMN IT!" Maria had slammed the wall in anger, her hands making a soft indent on it.

It was an unusually scary behavior of her that even made Shiki flinch a little.

"He fought two S." said Mugi carefully. "He could've been worse."

"Could've been worse… could've been worse!" she was holding her head as though expecting a terrible headache. "Tomoyo, clean him up and sew his wounds shut. Rima, can you assist her?"

"Yes, Maria." They both answered and started away.

"Mugi, you're coming with me; we'll search the woods for herbs to neutralize the venoms on his wounds." She heads out. "Shiki, take Yuuki to her room and be on guard while we're gone. Understand?"

"I understand." She gently grabs Yuuki's arm and leads her out. "Let's go Yuuki."

With their task given, everyone was in hurry to save Zero's life. Everyone except Yuuki of course, who felt that it wasn't right she goes to sleep and do nothing while everyone else was doing their best.

Bursting out of her room she had just entered a few seconds ago, with Shiki following disapprovingly, she marched towards Maria who was already dressed up in a hooded coat and a basket slung on her arm; she looked like dark, pale haired version of Little Red Riding Hood.

"I want to help Zero." Yuuki said unswervingly. "I just can't stand on the sideline doing nothing but watch and listen while he suffers."

Maria looks at Yuuki with a sigh; she seemed to have anticipated this.

"Look, Yuuki. I know how important Zero is to you and I know how upset you'll be being unable to help him. But understand that Kaname sent you under my care to keep you safe and for that reason alone. I just can't let you strain yourself when we could do these ourselves."

"I don't care. It's Zero that matter's right now."

They looked at each other for moment, before Maria lets out a groan and conceded defeat under Yuuki's determination.

"Fine then. Go to Tomoyo and ask her if she needs more help, tell her I said ok… and keep the pot boiling too. I don't want any of you distracted by the scent of blood." She pulls her hood up while Mugi patiently waited for her at the door. "Shiki, I'm so sorry about this."

"Nah, I figured she'd do that." He said with a smile. "I'll take care of the rest while you're gone."

Yuuki was about to turn and head for Zero's room when Maria called her.

"Yuuki… wipe your tears." She said before leaving.

Yuuki abruptly stops, touches her cheeks and realized that tears were still cascading down her face.

* * *

Walking through the dark halls of the Academy, Emily narrows her eyes as flashes of lighting momentarily illuminated the almost-empty school grounds. Every now and then, a shadow of a patrolling Hunter would be seen but would then disappear just as quickly as it appeared, blending in with the shadows as they dutifully guard the walls of the school amidst the heavy storm.

Following beside her was Alexis who was gingerly holding her left arm, slightly injured from her last ordeal but nonetheless easily tolerable.

If one had known what kind of enemies she had faced, you could certainly say that it was a good example of a miracle. It was like being in an exploding car, and then coming out through the wreckages with a small burn.

Indeed, by the time Emily arrived to fetch her, she wasted no time to embrace her in a bone-crushing hug, telling her how happy she was to see her in one piece and that she'll never allow Kaname to borrow her again from her. After that, Emily practically pushed her in an ambulance to have her fixed up.

She was too shy to say it though, but Emily was very glad that her Mistress Emily genuinely cares for her.

They were now heading for the Moon Dorm in silence, as both were already tired from their last activities. As a blinding flash of lighting came through, they stopped as a familiar figure suddenly appeared like a ghost in front of them.

"Going back now, eh?"

It was the substitute Prefect and newly appointed Sun Dorn president, Kathleen. Her face was slightly obscured by the hood of her rain coat, but the large, heavily modified rifle slung on her back was a dead giveaway.

"Yes… I still need to see if the Night Class is doing fine in my short absence." Said Emily, adjusting her coat. "And I see you're still up…"

"The sandman won't visit." Kathleen shrugs at her. "I figured I'd see some stars… but then I forgot there's a storm."

Emily saw the unsaid message in Kathleen's blue eyes.

"Alexis, would you be fine going on ahead?" she asked.

She nods courteously.

"I'll be fine, Mistress."

"Good. Go straight to bed then."

"Yes, Mistress."

They watched Alexis walk through the dark hall and disappeared on a corner. Another flash of lightning caught their attention, and they watched the dark grounds of the academy in silence.

"Kiryuu's still missing." Emily said, planting her hands deeper into her pockets. "He's got them though. The Forensics guys weren't too happy picking up fingers through this weather, said they would prefer if Kiryuu could've at least killed them intact."

"Well, assault-type Hunters like him don't always leave a clean trail don't they?" Kathleen rubs her nose from the chilly wind. "How was it anyway? The search, I mean. I wanted to go seek for him myself but I have responsibilities here too and therefore I couldn't go."

"Hm… not so well. I'm not a tracker myself but with this weather? Everything's practically being washed up. I highly doubt if they could even sniff a footprint out there. It'll be hard, even with the Shadow Company helping."

"Makes everyone uncomfortable, don't they?"

"Anyone who has the foggiest idea as to what the Shadow Company specializes in would be uncomfortable, Carlyle. And I know for a fact that your Gramps used to be one of them too so you could save your I-sympathize-with-them crap." Emily lets out a dissatisfied sigh. "I still can't believe that Cross had to call them up for this."

She wasn't surprise that Emily knew that certain trivia about her grandfather; it was her job to know things about the people in the academy after all.

"The Chairman would go lengths if it's Zero that's in danger. I'm sure you've known that too."

A silhouette of a Hunter became visible for a moment in the distance, watching them, but then disappeared after a flash of lightning.

"The Kinimoto and Kuran factions are helping too, you know?"

"That wanker? Kuran? You're bloody kidding me, right?"

"Carlyle, my cousin meant well." She sternly said.

But Kathleen simply scoffs.

"You and I know that that wanker Kuran hates Zero. Everyone knows that. Kaito even said, and this is exactly what he said, 'Kuran? That uncircumcised bastard? You can't be serious in thinking that he'll really help finding Zero, right? He hates Zero. He hates him so bad that I bet you the idea of Zero being dead gives him a boner.' And you know what? I completely agree for once with that perverted teacher."

"You're clearly exaggerating." Emily said with a shook of her head, but she laughed nonetheless.

Kathleen gave her an indignant look. Apparently, every enemy of Zero is also treated by Kathleen as her enemy too, albeit in an alarmingly passionate way… especially since it's Kaname who had some bad history with Zero, Yuuki being the main reason for it.

"I personally know Kaname, ok? He's the kind of person who knows how to put aside differences and personal conflicts when needed be. I saw a glimpse of the people doing the search and I assure you, he genuinely wants to help."

"You're just saying that cuz' that pathetic git is your cousin." Kathleen disdainfully said. "You're giving him a very bias judgment of character."

Now, that kind of talking would more or less get a jaw-breaking right cross from Seirene if she hears that thrown at Kaname's direction. But Emily, despite being his close cousin, would simply wave it off. Telling Kathleen to shut her mouth about Kaname would simply encourage her, as she particularly loves to provoke any Kaname supporters and the like.

"Whatever you say, Blondie."

Emily extends her hands to catch a few handful of raindrops while in the distance a shadow of a Hunter appeared again, closer this time, but disappeared once more. The weather wasn't giving any indication that it was going to slow down any moment soon, as it started with a thicker blanket of rain, one could mistook it for a gray wall.

"So what about the captive? I've heard Zero knocked one out." Asked Kathleen. "The Chairman left to visit the Kinimoto heiress and I reckon he'd see the captive too. Are they going to question him?"

"Yes… Ruka's going to question him. I think she'll ask about their base and if they took Zero there."

There was a slightly confused look on Kathleen's face.

"How can they be sure that those buffoons have Zero? I mean, the search still's on, isn't it?"

"It's a kind of a fallback act. You know they've been searching for him on the spot since midnight right? And they still haven't found him yet 'till now. And you know these people searching him are very excellent trackers; they could find you in a city in ten minutes tops. So I think they'd question him all the same, just in case the search becomes fruitless."

"You think he'll break?"

"I'd be really surprised if he won't. And after that, Yagari would probably track them down like deer in hunting season."

A lone Hunter had passed them, carrying a steaming mug of coffee in his hand and a large crossbow on his back. He nods respectively at Kathleen before disappearing to resume his rounds. Emily ignored the said Hunter though, as he pretty much gave her that suspicious look she'd seen so repeatedly among the other Hunters secretly residing at the academy at night.

"I'm still wondering why Kiryuu did it though…" Emily said when they were alone again.

"Did what?"

"The fact he fought those S… I mean, he could've called reinforcements or at least tell us what his plan was when we accompanied him the hotel. He's a very smart guy… but what he did was the complete opposite. Yes, he did defeat him… but he almost died just doing it."

Kathleen looks at her and smiled wryly to herself.

"Did I ever tell you the time Zero and I went on a joint mission at Warsaw? Yes… it was the same weather as this, but it was a lot colder though. We were assigned to take out a powerful insurgent group that was holding up a few but very influential Council people under hostage. Negotiations weren't going well so we were sent in to take care of it; strike in, take out the insurgents and save the hostages. Zero was to lead that squad, numbering around a dozen, and I was the assigned sniper. And I've always thought it would all be fine… because Zero was there to lead us; he was the best leader I could've hoped for. But we were caught very off guard. We were informed that the insurgents were composed of vampire mercenaries… we weren't told there was a Type S."

There was a disgusted look in Kathleen's face.

"My squad mates were all dying left and right, even the reinforcements that came in. I would've been dead too had it not been for Zero. He protected me, fought off that monster despite his injuries. And he won, but a lot of people died. He'd been a lone wolf ever since that incident… always hated being partnered with anyone, but never voicing it out. And I have the feeling he's still blaming himself for what happened."

Emily kept her gaze at her before looking back at the rain again.

"Alexis told me that he went berserk during the mission. That he showed strange physical feature… acted violently and attacked everyone, no longer distinguishing friends from foes. You think it's got something to do with that?"

Kathleen shrugs at her.

"I think it's a family curse. He doesn't want to tell me, so it's probably safe to say that we shouldn't dwell on that any further than we should."

"If you say so."

Kathleen had that fleeting feeling that Emily would still secretly pry on the subject.

"About Sara Shirabuki—"

"I don't want to talk about that fucking bitch."

Emily nods carefully.

"How's Shindo by the way? I left in a hurry so I don't know who's taking care of her now."

"She's still asleep. I've had Sayori rest on other room too, given the situation right now."

"So she still doesn't know, huh? Should we tell her?"

Kathleen shakes her head in negative.

"It's probably best if we let her be. Kaito said that she'd figure the situation herself when she wakes up… said she'd be able to handle the loss of Zero the way we did."

"The way we did, huh? Hmm… I don't know about that."

Another flash of lightning passed through the horizon, momentarily illuminating Kathleen's tired visage.

"Kaito's the one behind the mask of the Knight. He was the one assisting Zero during the fight. He was also upset that he was unable to help Zero." Kathleen said as she watches Emily's reaction. "He took some minor injuries, but I fixed him up and he's sleeping fine. Also, just for the record, Zero is the Silver Knight."

"And you're telling me this because?" she gazes back at her firmly.

"I'm trying to find out if we could trust you."

"Really? And that's your way of finding out?"

Kathleen walks towards her without warning so that their faces were just a few inches away from each other.

"I know your little secret with Zero, and I'll be honest in saying that I'm not comfortable with it. But he trusts you. He might not act like it, but he does. The fact that he welcomes you at their home is proof of that. And so, despite myself, I just kept quiet, kept things to myself."

Emily was silent as she looks at those threatening blue eyes of hers. She couldn't help but steal a glance at the powerful Karalla rifle slung on her back.

"My loyalty to Zero is personal. I would kill, eat dirt, and sacrifice my life for his sake… I will forever follow him. So that's why I'm telling you Kazuma, to choose which side you're really on. And I hope we stay as good friends, as we are now… because if you betray Zero—and I trust you wouldn't—I will not hesitate to shoot your face pointblank with my rifle."

Her threat was genuine, Emily was sure.

"Well then, I'd be seeing you around."

"Yeah…"

She turns and left Emily deep in thought with herself. There was that with her mood again, a kind of 360; good to bad and then back to good. But nonetheless, her words kept ringing in her head.

'_Which side are you?'_

There was another flash of lightning and when she looked up, Kathleen was already gone.

* * *

Olav was now furiously regretting ever coming here to aid his masters with their attempt to control power over the Association's Sector 9. He thought that since they were Type S vampire, they could stand a chance. But now, with him lying face first on the floor with the big Russian holding him down, he realized that he was utterly mislead.

They just came in out of nowhere, attacking right in the middle of their sleep. There came explosions, bullets wheezing in and out, sounds of metal against metal and the occasional cries of pain. It was a massacre that Olav woke in and he hurried immediately for an escape.

But a shadowy figure that crashed through their window had attacked him and knocked him unconscious.

When he woke up, it was quiet again as though he had just woken from a nightmare of his comrades being slaughtered by vampires and masked men in black tactical suits.

But seeing the pile of dead bodies on the corner and the remainder of his surrendered comrades kneeling on the side, he knew that the nightmare was just too real.

They were situated in the place where the cafeteria of the abandoned hospital once stood, but was now simply a large empty room. He could smell the freshly spilled blood from the piled corpse of his comrades and the fear in the eyes of the remaining captives as vampires in dark robes stood guard behind them. The men wearing gas masks were half-hidden in the shadows as they surround the whole room, powerful semi-automatic Hunter rifles in their hands and Hunter broadswords strapped firmly on their backs.

It dawned horribly to him that he was actually in the middle and that those dark clad people were actually the dreaded Shadow Company and those vampires were sent from by Council themselves. They were all looking at him.

The wide door in front of him opened and through it went Cross, his spectacles nowhere to be seen, his hair tied in a high pony tail, his black trench coat splattered with blood and mud and his left hand holding a sheathed sword. There's a certain darkness in his usually cheery face and that unmistakable air of power was surrounding him.

"When I was still a little boy my county Sheriff would take me deer hunting and then camping every Saturday night, saying that it would be a good experience for me." Cross said as he continued to walk towards Olav. "I'd sit around the campfire with my friends and our good Sheriff would tell us tales about his experience in the war. We'll get very excited about it, as he would tell us detailed description of his combat. I remember him telling us about the time when the war was on its conclusion. It was summertime, and it was hot. Stinking hot. They were fighting in the countryside, through this thick wheat. After days of heavy fighting, there were no longer lines, no trenches. Everybody was lost. He got separated from his men. So he was crawling through this wheat field, trying to find his comrades. He couldn't stand. If he stuck his head up… he'd probably lose it. By then he was down to only one bullet. One swig of water. No food. Then he heard this girl screaming… very terrible sound. So he began crawling towards the screams. There, in the opening in the wheat, he spotted five enemy soldiers attacking this pretty little milkmaid. She couldn't have been but fifteen years old. They were stripping off her dress, and one of the soldiers was dropping his drawers. No doubt, they were going to rape her. Probably take turns. What to do? He could turn and crawl away, pretend he didn't saw what he saw… a young woman crying for help. Or he could fire the one shot he had left, and then get the hell out of there."

Gregoruv pushes Olav down, so that he was at Cross's feet as he looked down at him.

"And then the Sheriff asked me, if I was in that situation, having only one bullet, who would I kill?" Cross continued. "And I said, I'd take out the group leader… maybe an officer. And he said it wasn't a bad choice. But I believe my Sheriff did the more humane choice. You know what he did Mister Olav? He shot the girl. He put the only bullet he has right through her temple."

Cross bends down so that he was looking at Olav closely.

"Who would I kill? I always think about when I go on a mission like this." He drawled leisurely.

Olav almost flinch at that.

"What do you want?" Olav sits up carefully, eyes darting between Cross's sword and face.

"I've heard you have my son. We found his watch inside one of your vehicles here. We could've found him using that but it seemed to have been damaged pretty badly." Cross said casually, but the threat in his voice was unmistakable. "You know, I get really upset whenever my son is hurt. And when I'm upset, I tend to be a little… vile."

He glares up at Cross.

"Once Sanada comes back here, you'd all be dead. You'd pay dearly for what you did… he'll make sure of that."

Cross nods slowly at him, a look of disgust and pity on his face.

"Sanada, huh? That level S that was acting as your leader?" Cross points behind Olav. "Is that him?"

Olav's head immediately spun around. His mouth fell open in horror as to what he saw. Sanada, already in his true form, was impaled by at least ten swords on the wall, his blood dripping down at his feet and was forming a dark pool of it… along with his decapitated head. On either side were Kaname, who was being patched up by Seirene due to the minor slashes in his torso, and then Yagari, who was smoking in a rather relaxed manner despite his lightly bandaged arms.

"He was tough, that leader of yours. But he was nothing we couldn't handle." Cross rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Believe me when I say that I've really preferred if we didn't try to kill each other. But you and your people thought otherwise."

Olav gulps nervously as cold sweat was covered his body. The moment that the level S couples and rogue Hunters did not come back, he knew that they might be coming for them next. They were going to prepare and leave by the sunrise, but he never realized that they would retaliate so quickly.

He knew right from the very start that targeting a Kiryuu was never good idea.

"Where's my son?" Cross asked coldly again.

"We don't have him." He answered.

"You don't have him?" Cross tilts his head. "Really? Can you tell me why you don't have him when all the evidence here says otherwise?"

"We had him alright. But the vehicle we were using to transport him got ambushed by someone. Killed my men except for the driver and took the Kiryuu boy." He said, seeing that it was no use lying to him. "He was just one man, but the driver didn't see his face. He last saw him going south."

Cross looks at him, unblinking.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not in the position to lie now, am I?"

He saw Yagari and Kaname gather around Cross.

"That didn't help much." Kaname whispered, eyeing Olav insignificantly. "But at least we've got the S down."

Cross stands up and walks to the impaled S, eyeing it with disgust.

"I think we should go and resume the search, Cross." Yagari said, assisted by Gregoruv as he puts his coat on with a bit of difficulty. "We're wasting time here."

Cross nods and looks at Kaname.

"Thanks for the help, Kaname. I appreciate your men helping out too." He looks at one of the Shadow Company unit. "Alastor?"

"Yes sir?" he walks towards Cross.

"You and you're men could take a rest. We'd resume the search by dusk."

"And the prisoners sir?"

Cross looks at Kaname and he nods his decision.

"Take the human prisoners back to HQ for trial." Cross looks down at Olav pitifully, and turns and heads for the door with Kaname and Yagari behind. "Burn the rest."

* * *

'_That bastard womanizer was right…'_

Shindo was indeed capable of handling herself despite the tragic news of Zero's disappearance. The morning she woke up, she'd immediately asked if Zero had called. Sayori and Kathleen both answered no, and she didn't ask anymore after that. She could read from their faces as to what the situation was with Zero and seemed to be afraid to further divulge herself with the details. She just kept quiet and acted like she normally does.

Shindo would still do her usual activities like as if nothing happened. She'd actively do her school works with Sayori. Do her Prefect duties with Kathleen, who made scary performance as her temporary partner as well being assigned as the new Sun Dorm President. Shindo would also be seen doing housework with the Chairman, oftentimes laughing with his unusually constant goofy antics with her—obviously trying to cheer her up.

She is a strong woman, Kathleen would think to herself.

But despite that, woman as she is, she'd still notice how hard she secretly took it herself. Like how she would catch her staring longingly at Zero's empty seat or be caught staring blankly in the air. She'd also walk around Zero's usual hiding places as though she might find him there. Kathleen would at times catch her calling his name in her sleep whenever she checks on her. But she'd never seen her cry even once… though it was suspicious how unusually puffy her eyes were every morning.

Gregoruv would tell her that Shindo was just acting normally like any teenage girl in love, as she was also acting like that herself. Kathleen would deny that of course, but Gregoruv would simply laugh at her.

The problem with those level S vampires attacking was solved just as quickly as it appeared due to the combined efforts of the Association and the Council people. Of course, the existence of those creatures was still a big secret, and so news about those S and Zero's disappearance were basically nonexistent. But still the search continues in the shadows, so as not to cause much unneeded attention.

The school was another story though, as it had been far more difficult to make things under control. There were so many things to do, and it was almost incredible to think just how Zero was handling all these mounting tasks and still have time to take a nap under the shade of a tree every now and then. From doing Prefect duties, hard studies to housework, it was almost exhausting just thinking about it.

The men of the Night Class seemed to have made it their best to make their move on Shindo—even on Sayori—now that Zero's nowhere to make silent threats at them. One of them even went as far as grab Shindo's hand and kissed it during class exchange, asking if she's interest to be his girl. Kathleen was very annoyed by this and shoved the said the Night Class student so hard he almost tripped, much to the united and horrified gasps of the fan girls.

"Sod off!"

"Hey, no need to be so worked up my pretty! I was just trying to make friends. See?"

This seemed to have rubbed her wrong.

"See this boot, mate? See this? I'm going to shove it so far up your ass, the dews on my soles will quench your thirst!"

These kind scenes have became normal since Zero's disappearance a few days ago, with Kathleen's short temper, Shindo's lack of enthusiasm and Emily's distant demeanor… it was a recipe for chaos. It won't take a genius to figure out that the cause was Zero, and that the unusual mood of the three wouldn't be lifted soon unless he shows up lazily like he always do. And when he does that, everything would look like it's going to be alright, because he's there.

But the problem was, he wasn't there. And the longer the time he's not found, the longer their depressing mood would continue.

Seeing this, Yagari and Kaito had actually invited Shindo, Sayori and Emily to have practice down in the shooting range hidden beneath the grounds of the academy so they could loosen some of that stress.

Every Hunter that went on duty at Cross Academy for night patrols use the facilities underground for training, as it provided them chances to be taught—on the rare occasions that they are free—by the top four Hunters residing in the school themselves, namely Kaito, Yagari, Cross and Zero. So it wasn't a surprise to have a lot of eager Vampire Hunters to be put on the small list of people that would go on duty in the academy. With that, a lot of them also recognize that Kathleen was easily one of the best snipers the Hunters' Association had even produced.

This made her easily the most attractive woman in the eyes of the male Hunters around there.

She's also the one overlooking the shooting range while the girls fired on the mannequin targets, using standard handguns. She was surprised to find out that Sayori was actually proficient with firearms, able to get a head shot at twenty meters. Emily was doing pretty badly though, as her aim was so bad she kept hitting the roof. And so Alexis kept helping her.

As for Shindo, she'd been shooting at the poor mannequin like as though it has done something very unforgivable at her, as its head was dangling already after being continuously and accurately shot on the neck.

"She's good." Kaito whispered at Kathleen. "Zero sure has good standards."

She elbows him hard.

"Speaking of him, how's the search going? It's almost a week and I haven't heard anything good other than seeing that woman fail in shooting."

Despite the distance and the noise, Emily had turned her head to give Kathleen a very malicious look.

"They've been covering south for miles already but they haven't got any clue. Whoever has him is either very good at covering his tracks or is still on the move. At this rate, they'd have a better chance finding the Loch Ness monster than having a solid lead on Zero."

Yagari seemed to be really impressed at Sayori and was giving her pointers himself. Emily meanwhile has thrust the gun in hand to Alexis with a very grim look on her face while Shindo had stopped shooting and went to take a seat at the near them, her target already headless.

"Nice shooting." Kathleen greeted.

"Thanks." Shindo wiped the sweat on her forehead with a towel. "It's been a long time since I've done this."

"Ahh… so you've had training like this before?" Kaito asked.

"A little. The head of my family's security insisted I practice using a gun."

Kaito nods and watch her drink from a bottle of energy drink.

"Hmm… are they the same people that the Shadow Company came across when they were doing their search yesterday?"

Shindo stops abruptly from her drinking and looks at Kaito in surprise.

"H-how did—"

"Don't worry. Nothing bad happened. We knew that you asked some additional help."

"I didn't mean to doubt your people's capabilities… I hope they're not offended by it."

"No, no… on the contrary, we appreciated the help. We've been stretching the number of people in the search as it is, and your men are just what we needed. What were they anyway?"

"Former Red Emblems…"

Kaito whistles, impressed.

A Vampire Hunter who served exceptionally well in the force and has decided to retire early from their career are given the title Red Emblem.

"So you mean to say… you've known about vampires' existence way before Rido Kuran's attack in the academy?" Kathleen asked with raised brows.

Shindo nods with a hesitant smile.

"And Zero?" she asked again. "Have you known that he's vampire too?"

Shindo shook her head.

"Zero was very unsociable towards me back then, so I've no chance to know… I guess because he's still dealing with his vampire nature back then. He… kind of pushes people away because of that."

Kaito smirks to himself before going to the shooting range to help Emily with her disastrous shooting.

"Hey… Kathleen?"

"Yeah?" she looks at Shindo.

"Do you… do you think Zero is still alive?" she asked quietly.

It was the unspoken question that kept haunting their minds.

"He's alive… he can't be dead." Kathleen said with certainty. "Besides, you've heard what the Chairman said. Someone took him from those bad guys. There's a big chance that he's in good hands. Who knows, he might just suddenly appear one of these days."

Shindo smiles, but it didn't carry to her eyes.

"He's always been there when we needed him… but now that he's the one in need, we couldn't even find him." Shindo softly said. "It's… so unfair."

They saw the gun fly off Emily's hands after she fired, causing Kaito and a few onlooker Hunters to burst in laughter. They listened as she complained how stupid that gun was and was being restrained by Alexis from stomping it to pieces. Yagari was shaking his head disapprovingly at this while Sayori smiled fondly.

"So… how was it? You know, being the new Sun Dorm President?" Shindo asked as she watched Kaito give a throwing knife at Emily. "Can you handle it?"

"Oh, you won't believe the amount of work that were piling when I held the position. The budgeting, meetings and inspection! It's no wonder why the Student Council was so eager to get me into that role." she complained as they watched Emily expertly throw the knife on the mannequin's head. "And that amount of confiscated items! I've seized so many dirty magazines from those boys, you could probably open a library! Kaito offered me some help, but I knew better. Had them burned behind the building instead."

She nods thoughtfully, remembering how Kaito nagged at Cross on how those dirty magazines could still be "recycled" instead of being incinerated. Shindo had a feeling that Kaito was actually siding with the boys despite their violations.

"I'm glad though, that the Chairman was still allowing me to go home downtown with Gramps." She said with a pleased smile. "I mean, the noise in the common room at night would wake even the dead. And I'm not really comfortable sharing a room with anyone."

Kaito tried to copy Emily's accomplishment with knife and threw one at the mannequin; he hit it square on the groin.

"Nice shot!" Kathleen shouted at Kaito.

"Thanks." He said back.

"I'm being sarcastic you twat…" she muttered.

Kathleen shook her head reproachfully.

"Don't you get tired with that?" Shindo asked curiously. "I mean, you've got responsibilities as a Dorm President, Prefect and Hunter. And you also work sideline as waitress in your grandfather's bakery."

She shrugs.

"If you think about it… it really sounds exhausting but actually, it's not. You just need proper time management." She said as they listened to Yagari's complain to Kaito about how this was a shooting range and not a circus. "Doing all of it keeps my mind off things."

By things, Shindo would think that she meant Zero's absence in their lives, because that would usually occupy her mind whenever she's ran out of things to do.

The door on the side opened and in came Cross followed by two people, a sullen-faced, dark haired man in an expensive pinstripe suit and a very beautiful girl with long, stunning red hair and was wearing a feminine business suit.

The girl happened to look very familiar.

"Touga!" Cross called. "We need to talk."

Yagari looks back at them and a look of surprise appeared on his face as he stared at the two visitors. Gradually, the surprise turned to a frown as he walks at them, particularly at the sullen-faced man.

They entered at the supply room to talk privately. And as the door closed behind, a few of the onlooker Hunters began to talk quietly with themselves.

"Was that… Mamori Osakabe?" Sayori asked as she came at their table.

"Yeah… she's a graduate, right?" Shindo had remembered her as that pretty hall monitor. "I don't recognize that man though."

"That man is Abel Cross, a very distant relative of the Chairman. I'm guessing he flew straight away from the Big Apple."

Kaito took a seat with them, a very aggravated look flashing across his face.

"He's the big CEO of the Cross Industries; one of the most influential and powerful companies in the world today. Pharmaceutical, vehicles, weapons and even down to the simplest household item such as your toothbrush, they make it. And in that company, eighty percent of the share is held by the Kiryuu Family. So simply put, that guy works for Zero." He gazes at the surprise look on their faces. "What? He might not act like it, but Zero's actually a very, very rich bastard. You didn't actually think his parents would leave him with nothing? It's a very secret fact though, so you better keep that to yourselves."

Emily took a seat opposite him, seemingly aware of that fact about Zero.

"He's come to inquire about Zero's disappearance, didn't he?" she asked.

Kaito shrugs.

"Who knows though… maybe it's either that, or he's come here to complain about our incompetence to protect Zero. Worse thing he could do right now is to mobilize an army of mercenaries to find him." He took a swig from Shindo's bottle. "I won't be surprised though. That man's a fanatic of the Kiryuu Clan."

Shindo gave him a puzzled look.

"Then… why is Mamori here too?" she asked. "She graduated two years ago but I still remember her."

Sayori nodded her agreement.

"You don't know?" Kaito asked.

The four girls gave him that look that told him they were just as clueless. Alexis was drinking her water bottle on the with an interested look.

"Huh… of course… that woman's pretty good at concealing things." He cleared his throat and shook his head dismissively. "Mamori Osakabe is actually a Vampire Hunter that went undercover during her stay here in the school as a student. Her mission was to spy the unfolding events here in the academy for the former Association President. She's done excellent job I supposed, as none you seem to have realize that you've got a pretty mole living just under your nose. She's a Hunter that specializes in reconnaissance, best of the best. She's a living, walking bank of information, and the best part is that her identity is known by a very, very few people. And also, though all of you seemed to have been tricked, she's actually a few years older than me."

Kathleen nods with a small frown.

"So she's basically here because the Chairman thinks that she might know where Kiryuu is, huh?" Emily asked. "Is that considered drastic measures, hm?

"More or less I supposed." Kaito looks at the door where they still have their conversation. "She's a very difficult person to reach to and getting her service is one very tricky task to accomplish… but there she is. I'm guessing the Chairman straight up said that it's about Zero."

"Why's that?" Shindo asked. "Why would she agree if it's Zero?"

Kaito looks at all of them uncomfortably. Suddenly wishing he hadn't blurted out that opinion of his.

"Err… well, I'm not really in the liberty to say it. But… I think you've heard the rumors about the mysterious rebound girl in Zero's life after the attack here in the academy years ago?"

They all nodded.

"She's that girl." He said.

"What?" they all chorused.

_Explain_; none of them worded it, but it was all written on their faces you could almost trace it with a pencil. Kaito also has this feeling that if he remained quiet bad things would certainly happen to him, either accidental or intentional… but he thinks it'll be more of the latter.

"After the Kuran Princess's departure and his own brother's death, Zero was pretty much an emotional wreck. Osakabe, being the manipulative and scheming woman that she is, made a bold advance on him, probably thinking how nice it would be to have a Zero Kiryuu playing under her palm. Given any other day, he wouldn't fall for that. But as I said, he was an emotional wreck. Mamori and Zero had a very torrid, very short and very one-sided affair. But, Zero regained his composure and wanted it ended, wanted to go on with their lives. The problem was, Mamori grew too attached to him. Her plan must've backfired. The rest of what I know is that she went somewhere in the country, heart-broken, then got engaged to a rich businessman a few months ago. Hearing about it makes me feel bad about the guy."

"So… you're saying that, she's only helping because she's still have feelings for Zero?" Sayori clarified. "I guess… that makes sense."

"Hm, perhaps… But you got to wonder what Zero did to make her fall hard for him. If you know what I mean." Kaito grins. "Because I never thought a guy like Zero would be able to tame a woman as feral as her."

It was at that moment that the people inside came out. The sullen-faced Abel was accompanied on either side by Yagari and Cross, their conversations in whispers as they headed for the cafeteria. The last one that came out was Mamori, arms cross over her bigger-than-average chest and sharp, green eyes gazing analytically at them.

"Kaito… I see the truth about your return here in the academy is true. How've you been? European branch doing well?" she asked casually, eyes darting momentarily at the girls.

Kaito could feel the objective gaze that the girls were giving at Mamori. He suddenly had this strong urge to crouch and stealthily exit the place.

"Yeah I'm… me and they are doing well." He answered uncomfortably. "Um, Osakabe, I'd like you to meet these lovely young ladies, though some of them you've probably already met; this is Sayori Wakaba, Kathleen Carlyle, Emily Kazuma, Alexis Borohmir and Nadeshiko Shindo. They're people close to Zero."

"Pleasure." Mamori returned the intensity of their gaze but her eyes lingered longer on Shindo. "Friends, huh? I didn't remember him having this much female companions."

Kaito nods stiffly.

"What a big surprise, huh?" Emily drawled slowly.

"Yeah…"

They continued their staring contest.

"Yeah, well… he's more socially friendly nowadays." He said, not liking the heavy atmosphere.

"Really? Shame… I kind of liked that unrefined part of him." She gave him a small smile. "How's Natsumi by the way? Haven't paid her a visit in Galdenhall?"

Kaito clears his throat; leave that to her to know about his little secret.

"So do you have any news concerning Zero's whereabouts?" He asked her distractedly. "The trackers we've sent are having a little problem finding my friend and you know, people are starting to get worried…"

"He's in good hands." She said, looking at the mannequins briefly. "So I wisely suggest that you don't go searching for him anymore."

"I don't think that's up to you to decide." Shindo said.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Mamori smiled at her, turned her back and walked towards cafeteria.

"I don't think I need to find something I've already found, don't I?" she said. "See you all around."

Forcing himself from feasting on those lovely hips of hers, Kaito gazed at them with a shook of his head.

"See… I told all of you she's still crazy about Zero."

* * *

Yuuki was, to say the least, unnerved at the sight of Zero looking so very injured that the seriousness caused his mind to force his body in a coma, just to spare him from the pain that the level S monsters have inflicted of him. She didn't know much about the capabilities of an S, but she's vividly aware that wounds caused by them can inflict so much pain due to the venom that came with it that even an ordinary human may lose his mind.

She could still remember how Kaname was immediately healed by Seirene, specifically giving him a dose of mixed herbal medicines to neutralize the venom before it mixes with his blood stream. And with that, he was spared of the excruciating pain that came after he fought off an S.

But it's been quite a time since Zero received the injuries and no doubt, the strong venom had already mixed itself with his blood. Couple this with the extent of his injuries and Yuuki couldn't even imagine the amount of pain he'd be feeling if he was conscious.

Perhaps the pain of seeing her again would amount to that.

Assisting Tomoyo in fixing Zero's injuries was a task that made her hands shook so bad it was infuriating herself. She would almost always flinch every time Rima's needle would pierce his pale skin as she sews his wounds close. The glowing tattoos all over his body were now slowly fading as well though his mutated arm was hardly reverting back. She'd thought of asking about it but the severe lacerations on his torso would always disturb her thoughts off.

She had never seen Zero look so vulnerable before; him who always displayed this strong air of power and domination.

Yuuki was able to let out a great sigh of relief when they were done and Maria had arrived. She carried with her a lot of medicinal plants in her basket as well as some various grinding tools and items before telling them to vacate the room so that she could start diluting the venom in Zero's body.

It was already dusk when they finished and Mugi encouraged them all to clean up and have a rest as he takes over the watch. Even despite her fervent worry for Zero, Yuuki couldn't help but take the offer of a good sleep as she herself was very much exhausted.

The next few days were filled with waiting and anticipation. Not even once did Zero show any signs of life, aside from the slight twitch of his fingers once or twice a day (Maria said it was just natural, as there is still some few amount of venom remained). Yuuki would spend almost every available time she has around Zero's bedside, eagerly awaiting for any sign of him coming to consciousness. Still, despite their previous endeavor to mend his wounds, his injuries were still looking fresh.

"I've found that flask in his jacket." Maria said one day as she applied some new ointment she'd made over Zero's wounds. "I don't know who gave it to him, but this concentrated, liquefied blood tablets are very hard to get your hands on nowadays."

"Oh… really?" Yuuki was inspecting it in her hands. "But it's empty."

"I let him drink it. But it was just enough to replenish the large amount of blood he'd lost." She observed the green ointment slowly turned to purple on his wound. "There's nothing left anymore, though."

"But… how did you make him drink this?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, that? I… I uh, used my mouth…" she answered with a light blush.

Yuuki didn't talk to her for the rest of the day.

Tomoyo, in their guests' opinion, has a personality that is reflected by her pretty face. She'd cook them very tasty food and treat them like they were her own children (Rima had taken a deep liking to her, as she would tail her and ask tips for a better cooking). To the surprise of Yuuki, Tomoyo actually has a daughter with Mugi. A chubby three years old named Hitomi.

Yuuki and Rima would play with her behind the vacant lawn where wild flowers grew every early morning. They would make flower garlands and put them on their head and Hitomi would talk about how she wanted to grow up as beautiful as them. If it were some other mothers, they probably wouldn't let their daughters play with a couple of pretty vampires on their own, but Tomoyo trusted them well enough to take care of her child.

Shiki would at times go with Mugi as he goes hunting at the woods where wild turkeys and deer scattered around. He said he'd never done it before and Mugi gladly agreed and tossed him a hunting rifle. When they returned later, they were dragging a couple of turkeys in each hand, a deer and a look of great respect in Shiki's eyes towards Mugi.

"Men…" Tomoyo and Rima would say as they cleaned their catch while Yuuki played with Hitomi. "They sure have a weird way of bonding."

Yuuki had found Maria's behavior weird and inconsistent. At times she would act as her timid and slightly shy self, often speaking softly and is easily scared (Hitomi had given her a frog as a gift and she practically upturned her chair in fright) and at time, especially when she's around Mugi or at Zero's bedside, she'd act with a strong personality that could even make anyone follow her order in one word, show this uncanny knowledge and confidence and that look in her eyes as though she'd seen much of what the world could offer.

It was strange, but she thought it might be because she's simply maturing as a person, too.

She's got secrets which are very worth questioning, like how did she know that something big was going to happen that night and sent Mugi to rescue him—how he was able to do that was another big question—or how did she knew about the specific medicine needed to counteract level S venom, let alone find the exact ingredients and process to make one. There was also that small dread in Yuuki in wondering if she was aware about Ichiru's death. Perhaps she was, but perhaps it was a subject that was too hard and too painful to linger on

She was sure that she wasn't the only one having questions in their mind, but they weren't simply on the place to ask questions, them being guests and Maria being their gracious host.

And then, there was with Zero's situation.

Oftentimes, Maria had to practically drag Yuuki away from his bedside so that she could have a rest or eat as she has done a very fantastic job of ignoring herself just to take care of Zero. They also have to keep his stay here a secret so as to avoid any possible threat on his life, and probably theirs too (Rima had sent Kaname a letter through an owl that said she was fine but not mentioning about Zero obviously).

Still, the fact remained the Zero's condition wasn't going well as they thought it would be. It was almost a week yet it looked like they never did anything good at all. It came to the point that Yuuki had to ask Maria if there was any alternate solution to save Zero.

"Well… there is one. But I don't think it's really a good idea. I think it would be wise to simply wait for his wounds to heal. I mean, this is a wound caused by an S; wounds like these will definitely take time to heal even for someone like Zero who has a healing capability akin to a Pureblood like you, Yuuki." Maria said as she finished the new bandage wrappings on Zero. "I think it's best if we let it like this."

"But… we can't just let him suffer like this!" Yuuki argued. "I can't… I'm—if you're fine seeing him like this, well I'm not. I'm going to find a way or another."

"But what can you do, Yuuki?"

She looks at Zero with distraught look on her face.

"I think we both know, Maria. You're just not going say it on my face."

She gave Yuuki an intense look.

"It's because we both know you shouldn't do it." She walks on the opposite side of his bed. "Think about this for a moment, Yuuki. I know you care about him more than you'd ever admit, but please think about Zero's feelings about this. And let's face it—and I'm going to be blunt about it—Zero hates you for waltzing back into his life. I'm sorry but it's the truth. If you do what I think you're about to do, then he'll be indebted to you. And that's the last thing he'd want happening to him as it is."

"He doesn't have to know." She quietly said. "Besides, he would probably like it if he could leave this place as soon as he can."

Maria places her hands on her hips, pressed her lips into a thin line before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, Yuuki."

She goes out of the room and locks the door behind her.

Yuuki leans closer to his unconscious form, stared closely at the written agony on his face and then slowly rolled her right sleeve.

"I'm sorry about this, Zero… but this is the only way I could save you." She whispered to him.

She bites her wrist and sucked enough blood to fill her mouth. She leans down on his lips and transferred the mouthful of blood into his mouth. She gently rubs his throat as his body automatically gulps it down his throat. When he did so, his body slightly convulsed and relaxed again before his wound slowly closed up right in front of her eyes until they were just thin red lines. He wasn't fully healed yet, but Yuuki thought he was good as one, though he was still very much unconscious.

Carefully, she wraps him again in fresh set of bandages. She then cleans up on the basin after checking that her wound has healed and then went back to his bedside. She sat there with a cooking magazine on her hand as she dutifully watched over Zero. It was almost midnight when sleep decided to visit her.

She entwined his hand with hers and slept promptly by his side.

Yuuki couldn't help but let out the wave of relief that overtook her when she saw Zero there, awake and already in talking terms with Maria. Against common sense, she'd thrown aside the daffodils in her hand and immediately run and enveloped him in a bone-crushing embrace. She couldn't help the tears flow down from her eyes as she continued to hold him.

She must've been really worried about him and haven't realized it herself.

Zero was nonetheless surprised at this, as she was the last person he'd ever expected greeting him. If he was concerned how she was there or not, he didn't say.

When she had satisfied herself in feeling that he was indeed real, that he was really conscious and fine, she slowly removed her arms and smiled apologetically. He just looked at her and didn't say anything as though she was the most peculiar creature he'd ever seen.

It was a long, awkward silence as she sat there on his bedside.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

Seeing him finally awake, she'd realize that the colors of his eyes were mismatched, as his right eye was a clear shade of blue and the other, a strong shade of red. His body might've not really fully healed, as his powers were still in haywire, though she'd notice that his tattoos were all invisible again and his right arm has returned to normal.

"I'm… I'm currently in hiding." She answered, noting how his eyes darted from her and the door. "It's been a dangerous time…"

"Hiding, huh?" he looks at the door suspiciously as his hand snakes on the Bloody Rose at his bedside table. "Who's with you?"

At this point, Yuuki noticed the alarmed look on Zero's face. She looks at the door as well and realized that there was person behind it.

"Is there a problem, Rima?" she asked.

The door slowly opened and Rima stood there.

"Maria's calling for you, Yuuki." She said, eyes fixed on Zero. "I think she needs your help in the kitchen."

"Oh… alright." She tentatively sat up and smiled at Zero again. "I'm… I'm glad you're okay now."

With an embarrassed look on her face, Yuuki rushed out of the room. Rima followed her with her eyes before she picked up the daffodils on the floor.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, arranging the daffodils neatly on the vase.

Zero wined slightly and placed a hand on his chest.

"Like Monday."

She watched as Zero flicked the safety up on the Bloody Rose and placed it under his pillow. With much effort on his part, he placed himself back to bed. He closed his eyes forcefully as though forcing himself to adjust on the pain.

Truth to be told, Rima was aware of what Yuuki has done. It won't take a genius to figure out what was needed to patch up Zero in the fastest, efficient way albeit, in a Hunter's code, a taboo. But like what Yuuki had thought, it won't hurt him what he doesn't know. And Rima wasn't going to be the one saying that; it was Yuuki's decision and it was not her business anymore.

The thing is, she's afraid that Zero, smart that he is, might've figured that out himself.

"I hope you're not going too hard on our Lady Yuuki." She said as she crossed her arms. "Mind you, she was the one who dedicated herself in taking care of you."

"I didn't ask her to take care of me… but I'm grateful for that, nonetheless."

She snorted at that (still, she managed to make it sound lady-like).

"So… what kind of enemies did you fight that you end up here half-dead?" she asked directly. "Can't say that's a smart thing to do."

He grunts as he stretched his neck.

"I'm not trying to be smart, am I?" he said, looking at her with one. "And you've probably known as to who I fought…"

"I'm unaware… at least, of the full detail." She said truthfully. "I was more concerned about finding a proper place to hide Yuuki."

He nods to himself.

"Hm… they kept things in secret, huh…" he took a glance at the window, remembering it was raining like hell when he was last unconscious. "Who else is with you?"

"Shiki… just Shiki." Rima leaned closer. "Look, Kiryuu. You don't have to be so conscious about this place; you're perfectly safe. I understand that your instinct as a Hunter is to react like that but, rest assured that if we want you dead, we won't be having this conversation right now."

He looks at her skeptically.

"Really… I'm kind of interested to see you try." He said offhandedly as he massaged his throat.

She sort of giggled at that, but hid it behind a hand.

"Anything I can do for you?" she asked as she replaced the water in the vase.

"Well… I'm thirsty…"

Rima looked at him with mouth gaping open. She looked away with an embarrassed look on her face; Zero couldn't help but wonder at this.

"That's… too sudden…" she said with that light blush.

"Water."

"Oh…"

Afterwards, the rest of the people went in to see him despite the disapproving look on Maria's face; she kept insisting that Zero was to stay in his bed undisturbed. But to Yuuki and Hitomi, it was basically talking to a wall.

Yuuki wasted no time in nursing him back to health while Hitomi, little as she is, proved to be very helpful.

She might've known that Zero has a soft side when it came to children and she immediately used it to her advantage. Normally of course, he would never allow her to feed him despite the fact that breathing itself was a pain to him, let alone lift his arms to eat. So she used Hitomi as a distraction while she feed him with mouthfuls of curry (Zero hated curry, but Maria insisted that it neutralizes the venom in his body). It was proven very effective though, as Hitomi would talk to him while he ate distractedly.

"Does it hurt?" Hitomi asked while she poked his bandaged torso as she sat there on his bedside. "Those are bobos…"

"No." he said, cautiously accepting a mouthful of curry from Yuuki with disdain. "Not really."

Yuuki wasn't buying that though, as he was obviously flinching on every poke of Hitomi's little fingers.

"Do you like frogs? I like frogs." She babbled on, her cute ebony eyes staring up at him. "But Mama said they're dirty so she wouldn't let me play with it. I still do though, but don't tell Mama or she'll make me eat lima beans. Do you like lima beans? I hate lima beans."

"Yeah… it's ah, nice." He said with a hesitant smile as Yuuki continued feeding him. "But I think you should follow your Mama."

"Mm… you're right. Papa always says I should follow Mama. You know, one time, I caught Mama kissing Papa on their bed. But they made me sleep. I think they were praying. I heard Mama say "Oh, God! Oh, God!"—"

Zero was then holding his chest as he had a painful coughing feat as food seemed to have been lodged in his throat while Yuuki rubbed his back with a blush on his face; they were certainly not praying.

Shiki and Zero were actually in civil terms, casually greeting each like what a normal person would with a long, unseen acquaintance. Yuuki was a little bit surprised at that, remembering well how Zero treated all Night Class with silent hostility. But it seems she's been gone too long to see the changes in his life. She wondered if that spectacled girl was part of it.

Zero seemed to have developed a liking to Tomoyo who, young and beautiful that she is, seemed to radiate this strong motherly feel about her. He seemed to prefer her fixing his bandages and the one applying herbal ointment on his almost-healed wounds over Maria and Yuuki. They also seemed to be having a rather good conversation when Yuuki had eavesdropped on them.

Maybe his like for Tomoyo could be caused by the lack of a strong, female figure in his life, as Tomoyo was basically a walking example of that.

With Rima, Yuuki was a little bit surprised that they were actually—even just a little bit—friendly toward each other. On occasions that Rima would fetch Hitomi (who slept herself talking with him), she'd eavesdrop on their conversation. Put it simply, their conversation was better than her and Zero, who was just frustratingly cold towards her. At least Rima was able to giggle on his uninterested conversations with her.

Mugi would also drop by on Zero every now and then, but Yuuki would notice that suspicious and alarmed look on Zero's face. He didn't say anything, but she'd notice that Zero's hand would snake on his pillow where his Bloody Rose was hiding whenever he's there. Thankfully though, Mugi seemed to have been busy watching the surrounding grounds to even give him another visit.

Yuuki apparently had seen a pair of blue eyes watching them in the dark woods.

It wasn't much, but Maria made sure to take precautionary measures and had Shiki and Mugi on alternate watches. Zero might've noticed this too, as he always eyed his window with that same look he had during class exchange. Nonetheless, everything was still going on normally though she couldn't help but notice that Rima tends to follow her everywhere and Maria was always having an owl or two to take a look at the surrounding woods.

As for Maria, she had walked on to him on the third day of his awakening. He was already up and was brushing his teeth, freshly bathed and he's placed new bandages wrapped over his stinging and reddish but almost healed wounds. Maria though, worried as she was, wasn't glad that he was already up walking like as though he wasn't in comatose just a few days ago.

"What in god's name are you doing?" she asked irritably as she put down his tray of lunch on his bed.

"I'm brushing my teeth." He simply said.

"Don't be a smart ass." She said, annoyed. "You're not supposed to be up yet."

"Well, I am up." He said, not looking back at her and still continuing his brushing. "Am I talking to Maria… or am I talking to Shizuka?"

She trudged to the door, made sure there wasn't anyone eavesdropping, and slams the door closed like as though it did her a personal blunder.

"You are exactly like your father, you know that?" she remarked snidely at him. "You're both hard-headed to the point of retarded comparison!"

"Hmm… that's you, alright." He said, curiously checking the thin stubble on his face. "There are no shaving blades here, do you have one?"

"No, I don't but maybe you could ask Mu—look Zero! You're to stay in bed till all your wounds are _fully_ healed! This is not about you feeling bored or suffocated in here, understand? I am not returning you to Cross looking like this. The thing you should know about me is that I don't do half-assed job."

Zero was tempted to roll his eyes on her; she is acting like as though she's his mother.

"I understand you concern, but there are people who might still be searching for me."

"Then let them search."

"You don't understand. I've got responsibilities back in the academy and there are people worried about me. The least I could do is to assure them that I'm alive."

She gave him that look that told him she wasn't the least bit convinced.

"Is that really your reason? Or are you just concerned about the fact that Yuuki's trying to reach out for you again? For crying out loud Zero, she'd basically ignored herself just to take care of you and the least you could do for her is stay and appreciate what she's doing."

He didn't answer as he stared at his own reflection; his eyes were still red and blue, his powers currently in haywire.

"See… that is exactly how your stupid father would act whenever I talk about subjects like this! Always shutting your mouth when you have no more witty comebacks eh?"

"That's funny… talking about my father when you wouldn't even tell me anything when I ask you." He quietly said, looking at her suddenly flustered look at the mirror. "You wouldn't even tell me what kind of monster lurks inside me."

"That's because I'm not in the place to tell you anything." She said, trying to convey as much sincerity in her voice. "I promised your father to keep you safe, to look after you from a distance… to make you strong through hatred towards me. I will never break that promise, even through death."

"You're in love with a man that's been dead for almost a decade. Don't you get it? He chose my mother over you. You could've just turned your back on him and moved on with your life."

"But I didn't… and I never regretted loving your father."

He scoffs at her as he grabs a towel to wipe his face and sat at the end of his bed.

"All I see is a ghost with unrequited love for a married man…" he said, looking at her with that mismatched eyes.

"Look who's talking." She said with a raised brow.

But Zero looked upset at the fact that she was keeping him on the shadow; the sight of an upset Zero is not something you could say no to.

"If… if you're really determined to know… about your father… you should ask him, Michael." She said hoping this would put a stop on his questions. "He knows everything…"

"Michael?"

"Michael; your father's brother." She said. "Your Uncle."

This little trivia caught him by surprise.

"My father's… brother? Dad has a _brother_? Wha—why hasn't anyone told me about this? How—how do I find him?"

There was sudden glimmer of hope in his eyes. Perhaps he'll have his answers once he met his Uncle.

"He'll find you soon, so don't bother with it." She said as she picked up the tray of food. "Now, come here and eat."

When Maria had left his room, she told Yuuki that Zero was already well enough to stand up and walk around. She didn't need to ask, but she figured Zero would definitely want to leave and their time together was now basically ticking down.

Yuuki gently knocks on his room, hoping that he wouldn't mind her being there even if he really does. She wanted to talk to him, even if it will all end up with him raising his voice or threatening her to get away from him. With him now recovered, everything bad things were basically possible to happen.

She felt desperate, in need of his attention for no reason she could convincingly explain. Two years are too damn long for their separation and her heart longed so painfully for him; to walk by his side, to talk with him, his touch and his eyes as he gazes at her…

Why can't things just go back the way they were before? Is her wish that impossible?

"What do you want?" she heard him ask.

Despite his strength not fully returning, he could still seem feel that it was her.

"It's me… can I come in?" she asked hopefully.

There was a very long pause on his side.

"It's not locked." He simply said.

She took that as his permission. She carefully opens his door and realized just how much her hands were shaking. It seems really different coming in and out of his room when he was still unconscious, but now it feels so difficult; like as though she was entering a domain she's not supposed to.

She found him sitting on the side of the bed, his back on the half-curtained glass window and seemed to be deep in thought. She slowly closes the door and leaned her back on it. The sound of it seemed to have caught his attention as he finally looked up at her, his mismatched eyes not showing anything she could read.

She really wished she was as good as him when it comes to concealing thoughts and emotions.

But then again, what was she supposed to conceal?

He waited for her to speak, his eyes said it all.

"So you're… going to leave?" she asked.

"I have to." Zero simply said, eyes looking away from her.

"But your wounds… they're not fully healed yet." She said, looking at his bandaged state.

She wondered if she was concerned about his injuries… or was concerned of him leaving. She decided not to think about it though.

"My disappearance had been causing too much stir and the only way for things to go normal again is for me to resurface." He said. "And besides, I've already caused too much trouble for you and everyone here in keeping me safe and secret."

His tone sounded so formal, so distant, like as thought he was talking to a stranger. She suddenly wished that he would just glare at her, raise his voice or even point the Bloody Rose at her, she really wouldn't mind. It was so much better than this distant, cold demeanor he was showing at her.

"I don't mind taking care of you, and I'm sure Maria could say the same." She said, letting out a small smile that she wished he would look at. "I… I was glad that I could be of help."

He finally looks at her, and in his eyes was the look of scrutiny.

"And is your fiancé happy with what you were doing?" he asked, his tone still the same but there was just something in it that froze her blood. "And does he even know you're here, helping the person that is supposed to be your enemy?"

He didn't raise his voice at her, but she was sure that if he did she would've surely flinched.

"I wrote to him and said that I was fine… but I never told him that you were here. Maria said it was better that only the people living here knew where you are, I'm sure she told you other reasons." She said, straightening up with a small frown on her face. "And… and we don't consider you an enemy Zero, you don't have to say that."

He scoffs and looks up at her with that prominent frown.

"Don't act like you don't know anything, woman. I'm sure you know the score between me and your fiancé." Yuuki couldn't help but look away and bit her bottom lip. "Kuran made a peaceful pact of friendship with the Association, not with me. Whatever help he was doing in finding me is just another one whole, well played façade of his. Given the choice, I'm sure he'd rather let me rot in a ditch."

She was quiet for a long moment. She wasn't that naïve. She knew very well how Kaname views Zero, but he was at least much more civil when it comes to it. But everyone else knew that the two were like ice and fire; they'll never get along.

Zero stands up and walks to the window, looking through it to watch the pale clouds scatter in the distance.

"Then… what about… what about me?" she asked softly, as though afraid to speak the words.

He gave her a sideway glance, his back still on her.

"What about it?" he said, his tone one of cold ice once more.

She looks at him, eyes seeking acknowledgement as she stood there, heels frozen.

"What do you really feel about me?" she asked so softly, it was almost a whisper. "I want you to be honest about it."

He was quiet, and she felt annoyed by it.

"Is the question too difficult for you… or too easy perhaps?" her voice was slightly louder. "Well?"

He continued to look through the window.

"Get out." He ordered her, cold and clear.

She was annoyed, very annoyed; as a woman and as a Pureblood.

"No!" she said, glare forming in her eyes. "Until you answer my question I'm not budging here!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I need to know! You've answered where you and Kaname stand so easily, then why can't you just say the same with us?"

He gave her a sideway glance, hands deep in his pockets.

"Have I not made it clear where our current disposition stands?" he said, still void of emotions. "You don't belong in my world; it's that simple. There are no questions that needed to be answered."

There was a long moment of silence between the two. Zero continued to gaze outside while Yuuki continued to stare down at her feet, a distraught look adorning her usually cheerful face.

"If you've got nothing else to ask, I'd say you better leave." Zero finally said. "Please."

She was silent, she didn't move. The internal struggle in her was freezing her in place.

"I… I feel confused." she said, almost a whisper. "I feel so confused…"

Zero turns around, brows slightly creasing at her.

"What are you talking about?"

She looks at him, warm, reddish brown eyes trying to bore into those impenetrable, cold orbs of his.

"It's like… it's like I don't belong where I should be… where I stand, what I do, what I have. It's like… I was better off a human… better off as Yuuki Cross." She strengthened herself. "I feel… I feel like I wanted to be with you…"

For a very long moment, they just kept on staring each at each other. Zero closes his eyes, lets out a small sigh as he fully turned to face her.

"Like what you said, you're just confused. We are still young, we are still in a stage where we get so easily confused and do things on impulse. What you feel about me… it's just a shadow of what it was before. As a Pureblood, you'd live forever…and one day… one day you'd wake up forgetting everything about me… like as though I was a fleeting dream; you could feel it, but you'll forget it." His voice was soft, the chill in it gone for that short moment. "You've got Kaname to stay with you for eternity… and you… you love him. That's all that matters."

She shook her head, refusing to have his answer.

"You said you love me." She answered back. "So don't give me that crap."

His gaze at her didn't waver.

"And saying it was perhaps my biggest mistake." He said.

For a moment, she was stunned and then she glares intensely at him.

"Your biggest… _mistake_? You think that was your biggest mistake? What do you even know?" she asked acidly. "If you… tch, if you just said it from the start… if you just said it before I became like this… perhaps… perhaps, I wouldn't be in this situation! Maybe I wouldn't have jumped head first into Kaname's proposal. Maybe I'm still a human right now… maybe… maybe I would've chosen to be by your side… if you weren't just so stupid… I might have chosen you…"

He was quiet, not saying anything or show any reaction. He just stood there, void of any emotion that would satisfy her frustration. It was just unfair how much he could keep his cool, while she sprouted words she would probably regret even letting out later.

But she was already in this situation, what else can she do?

"Tell me Zero… do you… do you still feel any love left for me?" she asked in almost a whisper, as though very afraid to utter those words. "Or am I just the only one left holding on the past?"

She felt disgusted at herself, for saying these things when Kaname had always been there for her. She wanted to fully berate herself for still feeling attached to the one person that never wanted her in his life, to that one person that would kill her beloved Kaname if given the choice, to that one person she had betrayed…

He walks to her, and in almost an instant, he stood there in front of her. She looks up, his face bearing slowly down at her. She felt panic rise in her chest as she backs off, only to find herself trapped between the door and him. Instinctively, she covers her mouth with a hand, not wanting that memorable fiasco in the elevator to happen again. It was painful, too painful for her to let him do it again. But she felt her strength and resolve melt away as he takes her hand off her mouth and, very gently, place it on his warm chest. She almost flinched at just how warm he was despite the fact that he was a vampire as well. He gave her that warmth that only he could give, that certain warmth that reminded her that she was once a human, that he once belonged to her…

She wasn't able to do anything as he pressed his lips on her trembling ones.

It wasn't the harsh, punishing kiss just like before. No… his kiss was soft and gentle yet still full of passion, the kind of kiss that clearly defined what he felt for her… exactly how it felt when he kissed her lips, before she left his life and be with Kaname.

Angry as she is with herself, she couldn't help but give in…

And as their lips parted, she felt lightness in her head, her legs shaken and her heart thumping like as if though she ran miles. She felt dazed as she looks up at those beautiful eyes of his, her hand still on his hard, warm chest, the act of taking it back almost seemed impossible right now.

"I never stopped loving you." He whispered as he pressed his head on hers. "But as long as you're a Pureblood… and as long as I'm a Vampire Hunter… the two of us… we could never be…"

There was a pained look in his eyes that was almost breaking her heart.

"Zero…"

He wraps his arms tightly around her, like as though afraid to let go.

"I promised you an eternity of happiness." He opens the door and gently pushed her out. "This is me keeping that promise."

He closes the door at her.

She felt stunned as various emotions swelled inside her. But all she could do was touch that door, that young man that brought chaos in her world, just a door away.

So near, yet so far…

"Does the sad man still have bobos?" Hitomi asked Yuuki with a tilt of her little head.

"No, Tomi. He doesn't have bobos anymore." She answered as she inserts a couple of daffodils in Hitomi's dark pigtails. "He's just sleepy that's why he wants us to give him space."

"He sleeps too much." She said as she picked the buds off one by one from the flower in her hand. "Mama makes me sleep in the afternoon. But I don't like to sleep."

"Of course you don't." she said with a gentle smile. "You're an energetic angel."

"Really? I like angels too."

She picks up a daffodil and pressed it on her little nose. Yuuki stared off the distance, her hand unconsciously touching her lips.

"Miss Yuuki?" she asked, looking up at her with a tilt of her head.

"Y-yes?" she jerks her hand off her lips.

"Why are you sad?"

"W-what?"

"Why are you sad?" she asked again.

She strained out a laugh.

"No silly girl! I'm not sad." She said with a forced smile.

She looks at her for a long moment before resuming playing with the daffodil in hand.

"Mama said that it's not good to lie…"

Yuuki was speechless for a moment. She asked herself if she was so obvious that even a little girl like Hitomi could tell.

Taking her off her musings, she saw a black car stop in front of the house. Quickly, she stood up and scooped up Hitomi into her arms and hastily headed for the house. Maybe she was overreacting or not, but it was what Maria had told her if any unexpected guest was to arrive; for all they know, it could be the enemies who's after Zero.

She gave Hitomi back to her mother and they hid themselves in their bedroom. Yuuki then went to the window with Rima and Maria, watching as Mugi, Shiki, and even Zero, went out to check the car. Mugi went on ahead to investigate, his sharp eyes on the driver's seat while his right hand was on his pistol, safely hidden behind him.

He talked to the driver for a moment, pausing once in a while to look at Zero's direction. After a minute, Mugi gave a thumbs up, showing that it was fine.

Feeling the small tension slip away, Yuuki came out to check their visitor as well; maybe it was a familiar friend visiting… or Kaname, fetching her home. She saw Zero turn back towards the house with a bored expression on his face and seemed to have to deliberately avoided her gaze; understandable, as there was that little event between them—still very fresh in her mind—that made her heart beat rapidly once more.

Yuuki was surprised though, when she saw a speeding figure pass her.

"Zero!" Shindo shouted after his retreating form.

Zero turns around, visibly surprised as she threw herself to him in a very tight hug.

"Shindo? How… how did you find me?" he asked as she buried her face on his chest—now wet with tears.

Without even answering, she reached up to plant her lips on his. He was surprised, perhaps too surprised to even object.

Yuuki could only stare in silence as Shindo claimed Zero's lips.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note;**

So sorry about the very long delay; my job had all ate my time and practically kept from my work. Still, I've been able to make this update.

I know, this one's very long but, hey, I merely made up for my missed updates.

Thank you very much my beloved readers for being there. I've lost my interest in writing this fic but whenever I read you reviews, I can't help but berate myself to keep working for you.

Thank you so much and I hope you could spread my fic to other readers because it would really boost my motivation knowing you're all there waiting for my update.

Once again, thank you.

(And please review—even a HI would suffice)

Next time it's Yuuki's return in Cross Academy...


End file.
